


The Diary of a Teenage Werewolf

by Bugsy2019



Series: The True Confessions of a Teenager Werewolf [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 104
Words: 222,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Dear Diary,My life sucks. Why does it suck? Let me count the reasons. One, my parents are dead and my siblings and I are now orphans. Two, two new boys, slash men have moved into town, and have set their sights on my sister. Three...once a month, I hulk out into a wolf and eat dear and who knows what else. So, is my life perfect? No. It's the start of my junior year and I am so not looking forward to this. Shoot me with a silver bullet.Sincerly,Eleanor GilbertEleanor, or Nellie, Gilbert didn't expect to be in the car accident with her parents. She didn't expect to find out that she was a werewolf right after the crash happened. She didn't expect to find out that she was adopted and vampires exist. More to the point, she didn't except for a certain Original Hybrid to come crashing into her life, proclaiming that she was the reincarnate of his long lost love. High school is nothing compared to her life.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The True Confessions of a Teenager Werewolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720705
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	1. Big Fun, Huge Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:  
> Everybody plays who they are supposed to be  
> Shelly Henning: Nellie Gilbert

_Dear Journal,_

_I call you a journal because diary sounds like a little girl writing about her schoolgirl crush. I am a) not a little girl and b) do not have a schoolgirl crush. Aunt Jenna and my shrink says that writing in you can be therapeutic. I've always liked to write, and even have sent short stories into the local newspaper. Dad used to call me the modern day Emily Dickison, or Jane Austen. I used to like the period romances, but lately, I'm more into Charlotte Bronte. The more depressing, the better._

_Why, you may ask?_

_Because journal, my life used to be great before everything turned to shit._

_Let me start at the beginning. My name is Eleanor Gilbert, but everybody calls me Nellie. I have a sister named Elena, and a younger brother named Jeremy. Elena and I should be twins, and we couldn't be more different. I'm an inch taller than her, my hair is a lighter brown color, and my eyes are a light brown color as well. I'm more outgoing, grundgy, and like to party. Elena is a cheerleader (barf), and dating a football player (double barf). Matt's a great guy and all, but so not my type. It's not like I don't date, but I rarely do._

_On the outside, I'm a the hard shell of chocolate. I'm bitter, sassy, and sarcastic. On the inside, I'm sweet and gooey. I believe in soulmates and finding that one person. I knew that Elena and Matt wouldn't last. It was evident on that night. That night changed everything._

_I'm getting ahead of myself again. I tend to ramble sometimes, so you wound have to forgive me journal. Back to my family. I had two adoring parents, Grayson and Miranda. Earlier I said that we should be twins. We're the same age, and we have the same parents. Except, I was adopted. Mom and Dad rarely spoke about how they came to get me. All they've said is that I was their gift from God, or whoever. And then they forbid me to speak of the subject. I loved my parents._

_I'm speaking in the past tense because I'm now an orphan. Let me tell you about that night:_

I was moving to the music in the middle of the dance floor, laughing as one of the many football players tried to grind up against me. While I wasn't particularly fond of other guys, it didn't stop me dancing."Hey, Nellie?!" Elena shouted, coming over through the mass group of sweaty bodies dancing. 

"Hey!" I grinned, jumping up and down. I sobered up, noticing her face. "You okay?" 

"Not really! Can we get out of here!" 

I nodded. "Sure!" She grabbed my hand, heading out of the door. Outside was much cooler and much quieter than inside of the house. Elena was texting on her phone, which I knew it was too our parents. "So, what's up?"

"It's Matt...He's moving way to fast." 

"What do you mean?"

"He started talking about marriage, kids, being together forever..."

"Well, duh!" I snorted, linking her arm in mind as we we started to walk. "He's totally way more into you than you are of him, silly sister." 

"Don't start-" 

"He's not the one for you. You're perfect guy is still out there," I smirked, continuing on anyway despite her protests. 

"You think that everything should be in a old romance novel."

"Well, Elizabeth and Darcy met on freak circumstances..."

"A party..."

"Which we just left from...Maybe we'll meet him tonight." 

We continued to walk until we saw Mom and Dad pull up. Everything was going well, I was sitting up front with Dad while Elena and Mom were having a heart-to-heart about boys in the back. It was like everything happened in slow motion. The car skidded, and started forward towards the edge of Wickery Bridge. I shouted, and my hands seemed to go over to help control the car, which seemed to only make it worst. As soon as we over the edge, I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was quiet, then everything was ten times louder as we hit the water. My head hit the dash board, and the next thing I remembered was that I was in a hospital room with the news of my parents. 

_You see, Journal, that was only the beginning. Things went bad to worst a few days later._

I was sitting in my car on Wickery Bridge. Other than a slight concession, and a few bruises, I was fine. Physically, yes. Mentally, no. There was still police tape around the bridge. I sighed and went to start my car again to leave when my body spasmsed in pain. Gasping I gripped the steering wheel as my body lurched forward. My body continued to spasm and I felt trapped in the car as I tried to get my seat belt off. My bones felt like they were breaking. I barely noticed that my steering wheel was ripped out from my hands as I looked up into rearview mirror. My eyes were glowing a golden color and my teeth were elongated like a wild animals. I opened my mouth, but instead of a scream, I roared/growled. Everything went dark until I woke up the next morning, naked, covered in dirt, and with a dead deer next to me. Then I remembered. I didn't know what I was, but I knew that I was a monster. 

_Which leads me to the present. It's the first day of Junior Year, and I can tell that **everything** is going to change. _

_Wish me luck,_

_Nellie_


	2. The Guy Next Door

"Morning," I greeted, coming down the stairs from my room.

"Good morning..." Aunt Jenna greeted. "Breakfast? Toast. I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena said.

"Totally," I agreed, filling up a travel mug and pouring a lot of sugar in it.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked, coming down the stairs. 

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"Nope..." I said, grabbing my motorcycle keys and helmet. After I wrecked my car with my first monthly outing, I saved my money and bought myself a motorcycle. It was easier to ride off into the woods to turn into a wolf on a bike than trying to get a car through trees. Plus, being confined in a car freaked me out now. 

"I'm good," Elena answered, smiling slightly. 

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked. 

Jenna nodded. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine."

"Alright. Have a fantastic day, you three! Bye!" With that, Jenna rushed out the door. 

"You ok?" Elena asked our younger brother. 

"Don't start."

"I'm heading out. See you losers at school," I said, grabbing my bag. 

Mystic Falls High was about as the same as every other high school. There were the geeks, the nerds, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the stoners, and so forth.I parked my bike, placing my helmet on my handlebars as I took off my leather jacket. Aunt Jenna was paranoid that I was going to get hurt or something. At least my shrink recognized my PTSD signs and thought that being out in the open air would be good for me. Thanks to my newly heightened senses, I took comfort in the smells of the trees, flowers, and just the general outdoors. 

I headed inside, my aviators over my eyes as I entered. Pushing them, I headed over to Elena, and one of my best friends, Bonnie. "Hey, Bon," I greeted, hugging her. 

"Hey, Nell. Did Elena tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, opening my locker to put by helmet and bag away. 

"She thinks she's psychic," Elena smiled. 

"Really? That could come in handy," I smirked, grabbing my pencil bag along with a couple of journals and my books. "We can totally clean up at the casino." We laughed, turning to the scope out the other teenagers that went through our school. 

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly bitch. She looks a hot- Can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

I snorted. Elena shook her head. "No, that's over."

:Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year. Do you still believe in soulmates, Nell?"

"Totally," I said as we all spotted Matt, Elena's ex.

"He hates me," Elena sighed.

I snorted again. "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits.'"

"Elena. Nellie. Oh, my god. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you two. How is she? Is she good?"

I winched as the blonde barbie doll that Elena calls a friend came rushing over. She wasn't mean, just...too perky for my liking. "Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Nell's fine. Thank you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing."

"Ok, Caroline," I said, trying to move her along. We weren't a side show attraction, and I certainly didn't want any pity. 

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?"

"Ok! Bye," Bonnie said. 

"No comment," Elena snickered as Caroline bounced off.

"I'm not going to say anything," Bonnie gigged. 

"Come on," I said, pushing them towards our first class.

Elena and I always had a close relationship. Sure, sisters fought, but we both loved each other. Jeremy too. Since we were little, it was like me and Elena had a sister thing, even though I was adopted. Bonnie was our number three, followed by Caroline. Elena and I made each other better. I took her to rad parties, and she made sure that I did my homework and studied.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked, stopping as we walked past the receptionist's office. 

"All I see is back."

"It's a hot back," Bonnie grinned. 

"And ass," I added, my eyes trailing down the figure's shape. "New kid..."

One thing about being a werewolf was that I had super hearing. "...your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts," the secretary said. 

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there," the new guy said.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie said. 

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh? " Elena smirked.

Bonnie nodded, pleased with her self. "Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man."

My head wipped to my wayward little brother. Why did he have to be a stoner kid? "I'll be right back," Elena said, heading to follow Jeremy inside of the boy's bathroom. I rolled my eyes, going to follow her. B

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" said a guy at one of the urinals. 

"Out. Now," I ordered, pointing to the door. The guy froze, heading out quickly. 

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned," Elena told Jeremy. 

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, Stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

I smirked at Elena's acting of how stoner's talk. Jeremy didn't find it funny however. "Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" 

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" 

I sighed, playing the peace maker as always. "Jeremy, what she is trying to say is that we know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this." Jeremy stormed out, and Elena sighed. 

"That went well..." I said. "Come on, Lena. He'll come around. It's been a rough summer for all of us."

We exited the bathroom, right into the new guy. "Uh, pardon me. Um... Is this the men's room?"

Elena blushed, and began to stammer. "Yes. Um, I was just, Um-I was just- It's a long story. Just... Thank you." I smirked, and followed her, nodding to the new guy. 

"Smooth, Lena," I teased, using her childhood nickname. 

"No it wasn't! That was so embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm a total weirdo!" 

"I think he likes you," I grinned. 

I was right of course because during History, Bonnie had to let us know. 

**Bon-Bon: AWT-E. STARING @ U.**

I looked up from my phone seeing that the new kid was indeed staring at my sister. School was uneventful for the rest of the day, until it was time to go home. Elena liked to hang out in the Cemetery while i liked to climb trees in the woods. While reading Wuthering Heights for the who knows how many time, I heard my sister scream. Closing my book. I jumped down the tree, my eyes glowing. The cemetery wasn't far from where I was. I rolled my bike of out the clearing and further towards where I could smell my sister's scent. As I came close enough to see, I saw that she was standing with the new guy. I stiffened, growling into myself as he turned his back to her. Something didn't feel right. "Elena?!" I called out. She turned to me, but the new guy was suddenly gone. "You okay?" I asked her. 

She nodded, turning back around. "Yeah...that was weird."

"What was weird?"

"The new guy..." 

"What's his name, anyway."

"Stefan...We have History with him."

"Yeah, but I'm in AP English, and I don't take French. What hapepned to your leg?"

She looked down, and held it out to me. "I saw a crow and I fell down the hill. That's where he was."

"Then what happened?" I asked, helping her sit down on a bench. I grabbed my emergency first aid kit out of my backpack and grabbed some antiseptic wipes. 

"I asked him if he was following me. He said no. I rambled, and then he got weird about my leg."

"Maybe he doesn't like blood," I said, cleaning her leg and bandaging it. 

"Maybe...it was just weird."

"Yeah...something gave off a weird vibe about him. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Want a ride home before we go to the Grill? You might want to change clothes.'

"Sure...just don't crash," Elena said, as I handed her a spare helmet. 

"Have faith in me silly sister." 

* * *

I waited downstairs in the living room as I waited for Elena to get into a fresh pair of clothes. "Hey, Aunt Jenna," I greeted. 

"Hey...what are you up to tonight?"

"Elena and I are meeting Bonnie at the grill."

"That sounds like fun..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

"I got it." I opened it to see the new guy, Stefan, at the door. "Hey."

"Hey...um...does Elena live here?"

"Yeah...she's in her room getting changed. Can I help you?"

"I wanted to return her journal." 

"That's nice of you." We continued to stare at each other. "ELENA! YOUR STALKER IS HERE!" 

Elena came down the stairs, surprised to see Stefan. "Hey...I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... Strange."

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. Nellie cleaned me up. Oh, have you two met? This is my sister, Eleanor."

"Which I hate that name, so, you can call me Nell or Nellie," I said. 

"Yeah...you two don't look alike," he commented, starting at Elena, then his gaze moving to me.

"I'm adopted," I said. 

"How did you know where we lived?" Elena asked.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back."

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I- Thank you," Elena stuttered.

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it."

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Lena, we're going to be late," I told her, breaking the sexual tension.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna...Um, you don't have to stay out there."

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you two going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" 

"Sure...if that's alright with you?"

"Oh my god, enough! I'm starving!" I blurted out, heading out of the house. I went over to my bike and zipped up my jacket. "Drive safe, Lena."

"You two, Nell," she called out as she and Stefan got in the car. I headed out to Mystic Grill, beating Elena and Stefan. Walking into the Mystic Grill, I headed over towards Bonnie. 

"Hey, Bonnie. Hey, Caroline. Hi, Matt."

"Hey, Nellie," Matt greeted, giving me a hug.

"How are you and Elena doing?"

"They're mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie said. 

"It's fine, Bon. We're doing okay. Elena's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months. We're still healing." 

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh my god..." I groaned, walking away to sit down at our normal booth. I watched as Bonnie and Matt continue to chat until Elena and Stefan came in. 

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan," Stefan said, shaking Matt's hand. 

"Hey," Elena greeted. 

"Hey," Matt nodded. 

"Awkward," I whispered. 

Later, we were in our favorite booth all chatting and eating. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked. 

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked. 

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" 

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

That was interesting. Caroline kept pushing. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," I explained. 

"Are you going?" Stefan asked my sister. 

"Of course she is," I smirked. 

Later that night, I was getting ready to go to bed as Elena came into my room. "Do you think that Stefan likes me?"

"Well, he certainly doesn't like Caroline even though she likes him. He spent all of his attention on you. Why? Do you like him?"

"I don't know...there's something different about him."

"Mmm...then go to the party tomorrow. Show him a good time in Mystic Falls." 

She knew me so well as she caught my innuendo. She gasped, hitting me with a pillow as I laughed. Everything was going okay...so far...


	3. A Little History and a Big Party

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner asked our history class. "Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot?" Bonnie asked. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break. Eleanor?"

I was highlighing in my book as he called my name. Taking a highlighter out of my mouth, I looked up. "Huh? I was taking notes." 

"There were 346 casualties, Unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan said. 

"That's correct. Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

I snickered as Mr. Tanner stood dumbfounded. "

"Hmm."

After Stefan's defiance, he was all anybody could talk during the party. "Dude, he was epic!" I said as Elena pouted about Mr. Tanner. "Come on, Elena! Cheer up!" My body was swaying to the beat of the music. 

"People look up to me. I have to set an example."

"Like Jeremy? Oh, look...there's my future brother in law." 

Elena turned and blushed, causing me and Bonnie to laugh at her. "Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie grinned. 

"Oh, OK, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare," Bonnie commented, seeing Stefan looking at Elena. 

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul," Elena snorted. 

"And Elena felt her heart pound as Caroline strutted up to him, a flush of jealously coursing through her veins," I finished, the words writing themselves in my head.

Bonnie bursted out laughing as Elena turned even more red. "You're evil."

"The look on her face!" Bonnie laughed. "So, where is he?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I handed her my beer bottle, and Bonnie took it and touched Elena's hand. 

"Ahh," Bonnie gasped.

"What?" Elena asked. 

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

"Well, that was spooky..."

"Can I tell you something?" Elena asked. 

"Always...what?"

"There was a crow...that day in the cemetary. And fog..."

My smile fell from my face. "Elena...Bonnie...You don't think she's actually psychic do you? Because you know that there was a man there...Stefan, hey!" I greeted, seeing said person coming towards us. 

"Hi," Elena squeaked. 

"Hi," Stefan said back. 

"I'm going to see if Bonnie is okay..." 

I excused myself, heading over to find Bonnie. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, touching her arm. 

"Yeah...just drinking too much."

"Well, Elena went off with Stefan, and I want to dance. Come on..." 

I took her hand, leading her out to the dance for. We danced for a while until I saw Stefan come back and then Elena. "Elena!" I called out, rushing over to her. 

"Hey...Have you seen Stefan? Nevermind, found him." 

"Damn...she is like a dog with a bone!" I shouted. 

"Maybe you should lay off the beer and we should go home," Elena said, taking my beer bottle. 

"I just want to dance!" I shouted, my hips still swaying. "And I have a high blood alcohol tolerance. Go get your man, little sister! Save him from the cluthces of Caroline!" 

I went back to my dancing. When I got tired, I sat down next to one of the football players, flirting. Then all hell broke loose. "Somebody help!" I heard Elena yell. 

I shot up, going through the crowd. "Elena?! Jeremy!" 

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt asked. 

I saw Vicki, her neck torn open like something, not me, had eaten her. Vicki Donovan wasn't my favorite person, but she was Matt's sister. She was also Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend. 

"What happened to her?!" Tyler shouted.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted. 

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," Elena whimpered.

"Put this on her neck," somebody said, handing them a towel.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

"Jeremy...what happened?" I asked, going over to him. 

"I was trying to find her and Elena came after me...I don't know..." 

"Hey, it's okay..." I told him, hugging him. The ambulance came and I could see Elena talking with Bonnie. Jeremy was drinking a beer, and I was gathering up my things to take him home. Walking over, I seperated Elena and Jeremy. "Hey...I got him. I'll get him home." 

Home wasn't any better. I went to my room, opening my journal. 

_Dear Journal,_

_For the first time, I'm afraid. I'm not afraid of tommorow, or I'm not afraid of school. I'm afraid of whatever is out-there. I saw Vicki's neck, and whoever did that had sharp teeth. I know what I am. I did the research. I don't do that, so ever is out there is more of a predator than me. I heard what Bonnie said, and I am starting to believe in more and more things. Werewolves are real. Whatever Bonnie is, is real. And whoever attacked Vicki...they're real too. I don't know where to start, Journal._

Laying down, I could hear Elena and Stefan talking. "Would you like to come in?" I heard her ask. 

The wolf inside of me bristled up as I heard Stefan reply, "Yes." A growl escaped my throat. Shaking it off, I got underneath my covers, and went to bed. 


	4. The Salvatore Brothers

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

"Depends where you're going," Elena grinned.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

"Sexy stewardess. Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Elena and I stared at her. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Yeah," Jenna sighed, heading out to head to her college. 

"What's this?" Elena asked, noticing my notebook. "You're writing again?" 

"What? No..." I lied, but her look told me that she didn't believe it. "Alright, fine...I just couldn't sleep because someone was talking to an unintived guest last night."

Elena blushed. "You heard?" 

"I just heard bits of pieces. I put my headphones and music in. And...I don't know. It's been a while."

"Four months."

"I said awhile."

"Well, can I read it?"

"No...I don't know, but...this is different. It's not some little fluffy piece for the paper...It's raw, and emotional. Now, we going to school or what?" 

School began and everybody was buzzing about the comet. "Hey, Nellie," Stefan called out. 

"Hey, Stefan. What's up?" I asked. 

"Elena mentioned that you like books, so I thought I would bring you something. She told me that you were a writer."

"It seems like my sister is telling you all my dark secrets."

I took the book, my eyes opening. "No fucking way! Where did you get this?!" 

"I have a lot of rare books." 

"'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then."

"I know...but still. If I was as half as good as The Bronte's, I would use my real name to get all the praise that I could."

I flipped through the pages, staring at the mint condition first edition of my favorite book. "This is really cool, Stefan," I said handing it back.

He shook his head, pushing it back. "I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

My eyes widened. "Oh, no. I... "

"I thought it would be a ice-breaker..."

I eyed him skeptically. "Trying to butter me up so you can get into my sister's good graces?" He blushed a bit. "Smart...okay. You can walk me to my AP English and ask me three questions about my sister. Make them worth your while." 

"Alright...what's her favorite color?"

"Um...purple. Next."

"What's her favorite flowers?"

I snorted. "Roses. And she likes to draw. She's actually quite good at it." 

"Thanks, Nellie. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure..." 

"Do you believe in past lives?" 

I snorted. "Like Doctor Who reincarnations?" 

"What?"

"Sorry...I'm a closeted nerd. Not exactly. Soulmates...yes. Past lives? Maybe...I don't know. Do you?"

"No...I was just curious. I heard that writers have weird minds."

"You're right though." 

During our lunch break, I was about to head out to my favorite bookstore when Matt was heading home. "Hey, Matt," I greeted, waving at him. 

"Hey, Nellie. How are you?"

"Good. How's Vicki?"

"I'm about to head over to her. They're keeping her overnight. She lost a lot of blood."

"That was terrifying on what happened to her. I hope she's going to be alright."

"You believe in the weird crap, right?"

First Stefan, and now Matt? What was going on with these men in this town? "Weird like true love, maybe. Why?"

"She said that a vampire attacked her. Weird right?" 

"Yeah...weird..." _Not as weird that I'm a teenage werewolf._ "Give her my best, okay?" 

"Yeah..." 

After school, the girls and I got together, talking about the upcoming comet. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?"

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Ew, Caroline. You do realize that my room is right below her's right?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"I'm her sister, and I really don't wanna know."

"Yes, you do. Don't lie."

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

I bursted out laughing. "Bonnie did say he have a romantic eyes," I grinned.

"Profound." Elena stood up from our spot. 

"Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

"Elena making the first move? Oh, this I gotta see." I ran after her, getting into her car, and rolling down the window. Elena was tense as she drove to the Salvatore house. "Nu-huh...I know you. You're going to freak out and not do it. You need to get laid. Badly."

Elena scoffed. "And what about you?"

"I almost did at the part last night. But then Vicki's neck stopped it. I'll make you a deal. If you go in there and kiss Stefan, I'll let you read what I wrote." 

Elena started at me. "Really?"

"Yep. Take it or leave it, sister." 

"Deal...What do I do? You're the one with the creative mind. Like...if we were two characters in one of your stories...how you would write it." 

" _Elena pulled up in front of the Salvatore house with nervous anticipation. She couldn't get him out of her head...his eyes that pierced her soul, his lips. She wasn't going to be scared. She was going to be brave. She walked up to the door and knocked. And when he answered, she mustered-_ no scratch that word. I don't like it...- _she gathered her strength, taking his shirt in her hands, and quickly leaned in until their lips were meeting."_

"Damn...you are good," she sighed as we pulled up. 

I grinned. "Let's go..." We walked up the door, to see it half way opened. "Shall we go in?" I asked, pushing it open. 

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called out. 

But the person in front of us wasn't Stefan. It was a slighty taller man, with jet black hair and peicing blue eyes. He wore a tight black shirt and had muscles in all the right places. Seeing the immediate tension between Elena and this new person, I knew that this was her person. 

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... Open," Elena said, trying to cover our asses. 

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. But I don't know you..."

"Eleanor, Elena's sister. But you can call me, Nellie," I flirted, holding out my hand.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

We walked in. "Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked. 

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

I froze, as did Elena. Damon...I got total bad boy vibes who slept with a new girl each night. But Stefan? He seemed to pure. "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Katherine...huh," I scoffed, feeling a pit pissed and protective of my sister. _Was Stefan playing games with Elena? I would rip him apart if he was._

"Nope," Elena bit out. 

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan."

"Elena. Nellie. I didn't know you two were coming over."

"We know. I should have called, I just..."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you, too, Elena. Bye, Nellie..."

I followed Elena out, who looked as confused as I. "What was that?" 

"No clue...But who the fuck is Katherine?!" 

"I don't know," Elena whispered.   
  


* * *

Stefan Salvatore was a patient man, but at this minute, he hated his older brother. First it was attacking the couple on the highway, then it was Vicki...He knew why he had come back...It was one of the same reason's he did. Elena Gilbert. He rememberd the conversation from last night. 

_"Hello, brother," Damon greeted, appearing in the room._

_"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan spat out._

_Damon only grinned. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."_

_"When'd you get here?"_

_"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."_

_"It's been 15 years, Damon."_

_"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I miss my little brother," said Damon, shrugging._

_"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."_

_Damon grinned again. "I've managed to keep myself busy."_

_"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."_

_"Ah. That can be a problem... for you."_

_"Why are you here now?"_

_"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena." Stefan stiffened. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Stefan wanted him to stop, but he kept going. "And then there's Elena's sister...what is is...Eleanor? She looks just like somebody that we used to know." Damon switched back around to Elena. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"_

_"She's not Katherine. And Eleanor is not Nora."_

_"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"_

_"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work," Stefan growled._

_"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? Or are you too afraid of the sister...Bitch can bite."_

_"Stop it."_

_"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena! Eleanor won't be able to stop us! It's not even a full moon yet!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Stefan could feel his fangs elongated as the blood lust washed over him. "I can."_

_That was the final straw. "I said stop!"_

_Stefan rushed at him, both of them going through the window. "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good."_

_"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."_

_"That's a given."_

_"Not here. I won't allow it."_

_"I take that as an invitation."_

_Stefan tried a different antic. "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"_

_"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."_

_"Just stay away from Elena. And stay away from Nellie."_

_"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here."_

_Damon grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him against the wall in a blur. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Hmm. Sorry, Zach."_

And here they were again. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena and Nellie here?" Stefan asked. 

Damon grinned. "Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing... Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" 

* * *

"I had to admit, it was pretty shady," I said, helping Jenna make dinner. Our poor aunt, and my sister were useless in the kitchen. 

"Shady? He's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues. Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

We all turned to see Jeremy come down the stairs. "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna tossed an apple at Jeremy's head. 

"Ow! Why? Why... why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight."

I smirked, going upstairs to my room to change. I was planning on heading to the grill to write a bit, then I was going over to the comet festival. As I was writing, I felt somebody sit down across from me. Looking up, I studied the man I saw a couple of hours ago. "I didn't ask you to sit there," I told him, bringing my feet in. 

"Come on, Nellie! I thought we were friends!" the older Salvatore gasped, his hands over his heart. 

"We just met...not even two hours ago. And sorry, this whole bad boy persona is not going to work on me. I'm not that naive." 

"Really..." he smirked. 

"Totally. Now what do you want...Hey!" I shouted as he stole one of my fries. 

"You're sister is dating my brother. I thought we could be friends." 

"They're not dating. And probably won't since you dropped the ex-bomb on her today. Not very classy, dude."

"It was the truth though. So...Eleanora..."

"It's just Eleanore. Not, Nora..."

"Either way, still pretty..."

I let out a harsh laugh. "Oh my god...you're such a flirt!" 

"Is it working?"

"No..." I said, still grinning. "But you have me intrigued." 

"Good...so, you're a writer..."

"Not really..."

"Do you do the broady self-reflections like Stefan does? 'Does he love me?' Or...do you do the girly stuff. 'Dear Diary...I met a tall and dreamy man named Damon...today."

"Haha...neither...I write...stories." 

"Stories. I love me a good story. You know my favorite one is Wuthering Heights, right?"

I scoffed. "Really...and you fancy yourself a Healthcliff?"

"Yep...Looking for my Catherine. No pun intended. So, what about you? Why do you like it so much."

"It's the characters...and their story. Healthcliff and Catherine have been through hell, but they find a way to be together. Same with Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester."

"Oh...you're a romantic."

"Secretly. And let me guess, so are you..."

Damon grinned wide. "You know me so well. I can tell we're going to be the bestest of friends."

I rolled my eyes, getting up. "I gotta go. Elena would be sending a hunting part to find me. I opened my notebook, writing, then ripping it out to set on the table. "See you around, Salvatore." 

_Damon watched the young werewolf walk away, still grinning. She walked with the confidence that he had seen once before. He remembered the girl that came over with the wild personality, the passion, and the smart remarks. Picking up the paper, he grinned even wider._

**_Nora looked at the tall dark man in front of her, not dismissing him all the way. While she knew that there would be not romantic relationship between them, she knew that they could be a different relationship. She wasn't his Catherine, and she wasn't his Healthcliff. Perhaps they could be what each other needed at this moment in their lives as they waited for their right partners. Perhaps they were twin flames, destined to be in another universe._ **

**_470-555-5652_ **

Behind the grill, I saw Stefan and Elena talking, with ended with her turning away and heading towards me. "You okay?" I asked. 

"Not really. I'm going to go home..."

"Okay...I'll be heading over soon. I just want to see the comet." Elena nodded, turning to walk to her car. "Hey, Lena? I love you," I called out, glad to make her smile.

"Love you too..." 

I turned back and headed back inside of Grill to see Jeremy watching Tyler and Vicki make out. "Really, Jer? Vicki Donavan?" 

Jeremy winched. "Yeah..."

I sat down in front of him, rubbing my temples. "What's is going on with you..." He opened up his mouth, but I interrupted him. "I'm not going to Mom you. I'm not Elena. And I'm not Aunt Jenna...I know that your upset about Mom and Dad...and maybe drugs are the answer for you, I don't know. But I do know that you are better than this, and if they were here, they would be disappointed in you. And you're allowed to mourn and act out. Trust me...I get it. You're allowed to pissed at the world, because believe me I am too...Just...don't shut us out, okay? And keep your dick in your pants." 

"Thanks, Nellie," Jeremy said, a small smile on his face. "For not treating me like a kid."

When I got home, Elena wasn't there. Walking up to my room, I went to my desk, and grabbed my journal. Opening it up, I went to the entry about the my dream I had the night before. It was the weirdest thing...When I told Elena that I was writing again, I wasn't lying. I had woken up, still hearing their voices from the downstairs room. I went to my desk, and just started to write. From the first word, I knew what this was going to be an epic love story...probably even bigger than _Wuthering Heights_ , or even _War & Peace. _The problem was that it seemed too familiar to me. Sighing, I put my pen down, and closed it, rubbing my temples. Laying down, I wondered what tomorrow would bring. 


	5. Friday Night Bites

I pulled up to the school, removing my helmet from my head and shaking out my hair. Elena seemed to be in the most chipperest moods this morning, which led me to think it was Stefan. After talking about the Katherine thing with Damon yesterday, I truly didn't know what to think of him. Bonnie walked over to me, worry in her eyes. "Hey...Have you seen Elena?" 

I shook my head at her question. "Not since I left the house this morning. I usually get here before she does. Everything okay?"

"I...remember the other night when I touched Elena and I had a feeling? I touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling." 

"I'm glad it's not just me," I admitted. "Did she tell you about the ex-situation?"

"Yeah...But this feeling...I just can't shake it."

"Hey...there you two are...What are you guys talking about?"

"You and Stefan..." I said blunty. "We both think you should take this thing slow with him." 

Elena looked confused. "What?" 

"Look, we're not saying don't date the guy. We're just saying take it slow," Bonnie said, shrugging. 

"You were the ones who said to go for it."

"Yeah...and now we're saying to take it slow," I urged. 

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field," Bonnie told her. 

Elena looked even more confused. "Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you two not saying?"

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie..."

"What?"

"Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it? Bonnie."

"It was bad bad!"

"Is the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Bonnie sighed, and caved. But I didn't. 

"I thought you were with me?" Elena asked. "And I thought you liked him." 

"I am, Elena...And I thought I did...but there's a bigger story here between him and this Katherine chick..."

"He told me that he was over her..."

"I don't care if he got down onto one knee and quoted Shakesperian sonnets to you. And I trust Bonnie's judgement, and I trust her witchy-powers. So, maybe if I do believe in weird things, that doesn't mean anything. You're my sister, and I will kill to protect you."

"Nellie..."

"No...I mean it. If Stefan hurts you, I will hunt him down, and rip his guts from his ass." 

"Damn, Nell. I forgot how terrifying you can be," Bonnie gasped. 

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning, Nellie," Stefan greeted, smiling. 

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later," Bonnie said. 

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena called out. 

"I'm going to go work on this assignment," I said, trying not to growl at Stefan.

"She doesn't like me very much," I heard Stefan say. 

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you."

"And Nellie? I thought we were becoming friends?"

"Nellie...She's always been protective over me and Jeremy. She didn't like the whole thing that Damon said about you and Katherine. She's...very hard to trust. Especially after the car accident." 

"You said that she was with you in the car...with your parents."

Elena nodded. "Yeah...she was in the front seat with our dad. He swerved and she tried to help regain the car, but it just sped. That's why she rides on a motorcycle now. She's afraid of being trapped inside of somewhere. The first time she got back into a car, she had a panic attack. Aunt Jenna cave in." Then Elena gasped. "I got it! Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"d

Stefan's grin made me growl again. "Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Nell, and Bonnie. You three will spend some quality time and they'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." 

_Yeah, right._

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945."

Everybody seemed to tune out for personal reasons. Bonnie was doodling in her notebook, I was reading a book under my desk. "Pearl Harbor...Miss Gilbert?"

Both me and Elena looked up. "Hmm? Pearl Harbor?" Elena asked. 

"Um..." Mr. Tanner urged. 

"December 7, 1941," Stefan answered.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

"Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year." Now things were getting interested. Leaning in front of me, I tapped one of my classmates on the shoulder.

"Hey...twenty bucks says that Tanner get's creamed."

"You're on..."

"Civil Rights Act," Tanner challenged. 

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

Tanner slapped his desk. "Ha! It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

"It was 19... 53," said the student in front of me. He grabbed his wallet, passing back a twenty dollar bill. 

Towards the end of the day, Mr. Tanner, the history teacher, turned into Couch Tanner, the football coach. "Whoo! Go boys!" I shouted, sitting up on the bleachers to support Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. 

"Hey," Stefan greeted me, coming over to sit. 

"Hi..."

"Listen...I don't know what I did to make you upset at me..."

"You don't? Let me explain it to you then. Bonnie is very smart. I don't know what's happening to her, and I trust her intution. Always have. She's the one that never leads us astray. So, if she says that Elena should be careful about you, then I'm going to trust her. And I don't trust that you're not over your ex."

"I'm over Katherine...It happened a long time ago."

"What are you...seventeen? To have that one great love...it's not that long ago for you. My sister and I have been through Hell and back. I won't let some pretty boy swoop in and fuck with her emotions or her head." I got up, slipping on my sunglasses. "See you at dinner." 

I was indeed cooking dinner since Elena didn't have much skills, but I had her put a salad together as I finished my homemade spaghetti. "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture," Bonnie explained.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery."

"Can we please?" I asked, pouring the sauce of the noodles. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I think being a witch would be cool," I said, carrying the big bowl to the table.

Elena shook her head. "I don't want to be a witch."

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody," Bonnie smirked. 

I scoffed, flicking water at Bonnie. "Be gone, Wicked Witch."

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Little drawer on your left," Bonnie said with out a hesitation. 

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

Bonnie didn't look convinced. "Yeah, that's it."

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selves," Elena told us, rushing off. 

Bonnie and I stared at each other. Grinning, I challenged her. "Birthday candles."

Bonnie got up and opened a drawer, holding up a candle. Elena and Stefan came in, and we sat at the table as we helped ourselves. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. Hmm. This is good pasta, Nell." 

"Thank you," I said. 

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool," Elena said, trying to get us engaged. 

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie said, shrugging. 

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan explained. 

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

Bonnie let out a smile."Yeah, they are."

"So, Nellie...You're adopted? Do you know anything about your birth family?"

"Not really...I found out that I was adopted when we did a DNA test at school. My blood didn't match with our parent's, then I confronted them. They said that they were having fertility problems, and thought they couldn't get pregnant. Then, all of a sudden, a man from New Orleans called them, and I got adopted. I know nothing about my birth parents. But through my DNA test, my family comes from Scandavania. But that's all that I could figure out."

I was saved by the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be,": Elena wondered, getting up. We got up to see Caroline standing there. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh."

"Caroline?" I asked, seeing the blonde holding a tray of brownies. Then I saw the man behind her. "Healthcliff."

Damon grinned. "Jane. Hope you don't mind."

Caroline looked between us. "You two know each other?"

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"We met when me and Elena went over to his house. We kinda hung out at the Grill before the comet passed." 

"Waiting for Elena or Nell to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena said. 

"Totally," I agreed, opening the door wider for Caroline to pass through. "Those smell amazing, Care."

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan asked. 

"Get in here," Caroline called out I took the brownies and her jacket.

"We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in," Elena told him. 

"You two have a beautiful home," Damon said, coming into the house. 

"Thank you."

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be ceiling. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

That was one thing about Caroline that annoyed me. She could be bitchy, but no one was as bitchier than me. "I'll work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie said, trying to keep the peace.

"I guess we can put her in the back."

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"Oh, it's just 'cause they're parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

A glass broke in my hand as Damon and Stefan stared at me. "You know, Caroline...You are a total bitch sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Elena. You too, Nellie. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

"I got ice cream in the freezer. Brownies a'la mode?" I asked, breaking the tension once again. 

After we cleaned up, I went back into the living room, seeing Damon and Stefan tense again. "Everything okay?" I asked. 

"Of course, Nora..." Damon smirked. 

"It's Nell," I sighed. 

"I till think Eleanora fits you better. More regal...more fierce. Oh, I bet you have a wild side..."

"Don't you want to know," I shot back, setting the empty brownie pan down. 

"We should get going...Caroline, you ready?" Damon asked. 

"Yeah...Thanks for dinner, Nellie. It was really good."

"The best pasta I've ever had," Damon agreed. 

"No problem. Thanks for the brownies. You know that I love chocolate," I told Caroline, handing back her pan. "Tell your mom I said hi."

"I will," Caroline said, giving me a hug. Then she moved to give Elena and Bonnie a hug. "Bye." 

"Bye..." 


	6. Game On

"I didn't find you to be the sporty type," Damon commented, sitting next to me on the bleachers. 

"Most of my oldest childhood friends are on the team. Plus two of my friends are on the the cheerlearing squad." I turned towards him. "You here to support Caroline?"

"Yep. So, who'st your closest friends."

I pointed to a couple of the football players. "Matt Donavan. He used to date Elena before the accident, but she dumped him afterwards. Tyler Lockwood. He's an okay guy when he's not being an ass. That guy I won twenty bucks off of him in class yesterday." 

"How?"

"Couch Tanner is our History teacher. Stefan schooled him on years. I bet him twenty bucks that he would get creamed and he did. I may not like your brother, but he is smart."

Damon seemed to take pleasure in that statement. "Why don't you like Stefan. Everybody likes Stefan...He's, and I quote, 'perfect'." 

"Not everybody is perfect as they want to appear to be. I don't want Elena to get hurt..." 

"You're protective over her..."

"Of course. All I have is her, Jeremy and our aunt. I would kill for them."

"They're your pack..."

"My what?" I asked, confused. 

"Your family pack...you all protect each other. I saw how you got protective over Elena last night. So, I went to this cool shop, and I bought you something." 

"Really?" I asked. "Is it a book?"

"Not exactly..." Damon reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a small box. I grinned, opening it to see a simple bracelet with a two wolf heads on either side, and a opal in the middle. "Damon...It's beautiful...Maybe you should give this to Caroline instead, though."

"Nonsense. I can give my friends gifts, right?"

I shrugged. "Thank you." I reached over to kiss his cheek. "Friends..." 

Then I heard the fight. "Son of a bitch...Jeremy..." I said, basically leaping form the stands to run to my brother. "Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki sceamed.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan shouted. 

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted. 

"Get off me! Stop!" Matt shouted. 

I got down there, pushing Tyler away from him, sending him a couple of steps back. I had to will my eyes not to glow, or to snarl. "Back off, Tyler!" I shouted, turning to my brother. 

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding," Elena told him.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy shouted.

"Yeah, you smell fine."

"Elena...Just stop, ok? That's not helping!" I argued, pushing Jeremy away. I went to get him some ice, and a rag for his nose, as he tilted his head up. 

"You'b gonna yell at me?" he asked, his voice sounding stuffy. 

"Nope...Just keep your head back." 

I left him when I heard the commontion. It was hard to believe that Tanner was dead. Bonnie stood, face white. "Bonnie? You okay?" 

"No..." she whimpered. "That police man had an eight on his badge. This is parking spot 22. And that car has 14 in it..." 

I rubbed her back. Bonnie was right. Perhaps that comet did bring more death. 


	7. The Founder's Party

That night, I spent the night at Bonnie's finding her too freaked out to stay alone. "You have to go with me to the Founder's Party. Elena is going with Stefan, Caroline is probably going with Damon, and I have no one else except you."

"Sure..." she sighed. 

"Hey...can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure," she shrugged. 

"Read me like you did to Stefan..."

"Why?"

"I don't know...maybe you can hep find out who my real parents are."

Bonnie shrugged, touching my arm as she concentrated. Then her face squeezed nothing. "Nothing..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I touched Elena, I saw the fog, and the crow. When I touched Stephan, I got bad vibes...but you? Absolutely blank."

"That's weird."

"I like your bracelet by the way."

"Thank you..." I grinned. "Damon got it for me at this old antique shop. He said it's from the viking era."

"Damon...Damon Salvatore."

"Yeah, why?"

"I just get bad vibes from him too."

"What is with you and the Salvatore brothers?"

"I don't know! It's just a feeling!"

"Well, we're just friends. And he seems to be more of a man whore than I want to get involved with."

"You're still holding out for your perfect guy."

"He's out there!" I argued. "He's somewhere..."

"Hey...wanna go to the grill and meet Caroline?" Bonnie asked. 

"Sure." 

"Do you think Damon is Caroline's soulmate?"

"Ew...no way in hell," I snorted. We met her outside of the Mystic Grill, and I noticed that she seemed off. "Hey, Care..." I greeted, seeing her. "You okay? You look a little drained."

"I'm fine...just tired. I'm taking Damon to the Founder's Party."

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party?" Bonnie asked. "Good thing I agreed to go with Nellie."

"So, what about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?" I asked as we sat down. 

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"He's older sexy danger guy."

"And your mom is a gun carrying badass," I added.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

Bonnie paled. "No more witch jokes, ok? At whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"She had me stay over last night," I explained. 

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know that, Nellie. He told me you two were best friends, now." I snorted. "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama."

"Like...?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything."

I deadpanned. "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

"Ok. But you two can't tell Elena."

"No," Bonnie said. 

After we ate lunch, we headed back to my house to pick out dresses for the Founder's Party. "Ugh...I hate dressing up," I said, painting my toes a dark blue color.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen," Bonnie said, holding up two dresses. 

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish."

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if we tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night," Bonnie said. "Right, Nell?"

I shrugged. "Bonnie, out with it," Elena nurged. 

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"We just wanted you to know as your best friends, and as your sister," I told her. 

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" I challenged, waving my toes around. 

* * *

Even though I was an unruly girl when I wanted to be. I sure did clean up nicely. Bonnie and I entered right after Elena and Stefan. "Hi, Mrs. Lockwood," I greeted. 

"Hi, girls. Come on it." 

We entered, saying high to Caroline, who wore a blue dress and a scarf. She's been wearing lots of scarfs lately. I barely noticed how Bonnie was staring at one of the candles, and suddenly it light. "Bonnie...did you do that?" I asked. Bonnie stared at me with wide eyes. "Do another one..." She did again. "Okay...Remember stuff about you being a witch?" 

"Yeah..." 

This is weird." 

Towards the last we were getting ready to go home when we spotted Caroline and Elena. 

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?" Elena asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Caroline, what happened?"

"I'm fine."

"No. You're shaking. Caroline-What-"

"I'm fine!" Caroline shouted, taking off. 

"I got her," I told my sister, taking off after her. "Hey...Care!"

Caroline stopped, freezing. "I don't want to talk right now."

"It's okay. Have you been drinking?" Her silence was her answer. "Let me drive you home."

"But you hate cars..." she said, stumbling over her feet. 

"Yeah, but I love my friends more." I helped her into the car, and made sure the windows were downs so I wouldn't feel trapped. I got her home, glad to see that her mom was still out. "Ok, Care. Let's get your pajamas on." I began to help her with her dress, and noticed the bite marks and bruises on her neck. My stomach twisted. _Did Damon do this?_ I sure hope he didn't. He was right in a way. While I was a lone wolf, I had a pack. It wasn't traditional, but it was still a group that I would die and kill to protect. Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline. A growl erupted from my throat as I watched her sleep. It was closer to the full moon. I had to make sure to protect my family. 


	8. Vampires in the Alley

I hated and loved full moon nights. The first couple of nights were hell, but now that I was on my fifth one, I had kinda of a system working with me. I packed a bag of fresh clothes, baby wipes, water, tooth brush, toothpaste, floss, and a snack. I chain myself up to a tree in the middle of the forest, so I won't be able to hurt anybody. Then I wait for the pain...Imagine your bones breaking one by one and shifting in places that they shouldn't be. It's draining. This time was different. The wolf-me tugged and tugged on the chains with prey on my mind. I knew that there was danger to my pack and I had to take out the threat. 

In the morning however, I woke up on the cold hard ground. I washed off the best I could and got dressed. As I ate my apple, I grabbed my phone, and opened up the text messager app:

_**Hey...haven't heard from u in 3 days. You alive? I need to talk to you about Caroline.** _

Damon's silence was starting to bother me. I was used to him sending me nagging texts every day. My phone chimed, but instead of Damon, it was Caroline. 

_Can you come over? I want to talk about the other night._

I sighed, slipping on my boots as I headed out. When I got to Caroline's, I let myself in, walking into her bedroom where Bonnie was. "Hey...you feeling better?" I asked, noticing the bite marks semi-fading. 

Caroline nodded. "Yeah...Thanks for bringing me home." 

"Don't mention it. You're my friend. I was just worried about you. When I found you, you were out of it. You and Elena were arguing. What happened?" 

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me."

Bonnie's nose crinkled. "Why would you do that?"

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?"

"Um... Nothing. What's this?" Bonnie asked, withdrawing a crystal from Caroline's nightstand.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All i know is, it's mine now."

"It's ugly."

"Well, get your hands off it. Nellie, I want to ask you for one more favor..."

"What?" I asked, waiting for it. 

"The cheerleaders are having the Sexy Suds car wash. I want you to participate." 

"No...no way," I protested. 

"Come on...you were a spirit girl in middle school! Please! I'll buy you a hamburger and french fries! You're favorite." 

"Throw in a milkshake..."

"Yay!" 

School was normal, as always. I was glad that I missed Vicki Donavan in our bathroom this morning. During my study hall hour, I decided to do a little research. First there was a couple that got attacked, then what happened to Vicki, then Mr. Tanner, and Caroline's neck. All of my searches led to one point...Vampires. Vicki said that she saw a vampire. Maybe that was why my wolf got so bristled. Like in the Twilight books, Jacob and Edward hated each other. On my lunch break, I rode over to the Founder's Hall, looking at some old artifacts. Flipping through the pages, my breath stopped when I came to two names. 

_**Damon Salvatore.** _

**_Stefan Salvatore._ **

Damon told Elena that they were the original Salvatore brothers, but what if...I mean...if vampires were alive, when why not. If Stefan was a vampire...I rode like hell to the library finding all that I can on Mystic Falls history and vampires. I coudn't find definate proof, only that there was a string of mysterious deaths seemed like an animal that stopped. 

I got home late that night from being back and forth at City Hall and the library. I got home to hear Elena and Stefan talking. "I'm home!" I called out, dropping off my helmet. Seeing Stefan and Elena's cut hand, my eyes glowed and a growl ripped from my throat. I got to Elena, my golden eyes on Stefan's red and green eyes. Black veins were evident underneath them, and I sent a warning growl. "You okay, Elena?" I asked, blocking Stefan from getting to her. 

"Yeah...are you?" 

"Yeah..." I nodded. 

"I should go," Stefan said, backing away from me. 

Once Stefan was outside, I jumped from my window, pushing him against a tree in our yard out of anybody's site. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off." 

"Nell...I don't know what you are talking about." 

For once, I wasn't afraid of what I was. My nails grew into claws as I let out a roar, slashing the tree next to his head. "Do you think I wouldn't figure it out?! I'm not stupid!" 

Stefan's eyes flashed again into the terrifying vampire before me. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I will fight back. Can we talk about this calmy? Please?"

I let out a growl, releasing him. "You're a vampire...How is that possible?"

"Because you're like me...expect you're not. I've heard legends...I just never thought..." 

"What...that I'm a werewolf? Why are you here?" I asked. "Did you hurt those people? Vicki?" 

"No...it was Damon..."

"Damon...so, those bites on Caroline's neck?"

Stefan nodded. "He's been feeding on her." 

That made me sick. "Oh god..." I gagged. "That's disgusting." I looked up to him, growing angry again. "Are you feeding on Elena?!" 

"What...No! I would never! I don't do that anymore..." 

"Anymore?" 

"Can we go somewhere else and talk? Please?" I let out a breath and nodded. We went over to a coffee shop, where my head was pounding.

"So, in Mr. Tanner's class? Those dates?" 

"I've lived through them."

"What happened to Mr. Tanner?" 

"Damon killed him...Just to move a point."

"What point?"

"He wants to make my life a living hell. He's pissed at the whole Katherine scenario."

"What happened to Katherine."

"It was a long time ago...she came to stay with our family. She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, impulsive. Then Damon came into the picture. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss, because of your sister." 

"If you don't drink human blood...totally disgusting by the way, then what do you drink?"

"Bunnies..." 

My mind was still whirling. "That still doesn't understand how Caroline let Damon bite her...she's a smart girl, despite her blonde hair."

"We can do this thing...we call it compulsion. We can compel people to do what we want to. The only one that I can't compel is you. I think it's because you're a werewolf." 

"What do you know about werewolfs?" 

"Not a whole lot. I've never seen one before, except you. When did it start?"

"Right after my parents died. It was three days afterwards, and bang...never ending, searing pain as my bones shifted and broke. It took for hours. It started while I was in my car. Which helped contribute to my fear of cars." 

"What do you eat?"

"Bunnies...deer if I can get it. But the other night, I wanted something else. And I think I wanted you and Damon."

"Does Elena know?"

"Of course not. She would think that I was crazy!" I tapped my fingers against the table. I leaned forward. "Listen...I don't like you. I don't think I ever will. I see you, no...I smell you and I sense a threat to my family. But you make my sister happy, and her happiness is more important to me than my own right now. So, I'll let you live. But...if you ever decide to take a bite from her...or hurt her emotionally or physically? Damon won't be your only problem." I opened my wallet, laying down some bills. "That goes for your brother too. Keep him away from Caroline." 

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I sighed as I pulled up hair up into a clip. I wore a pair of jean booty shorts, and a pink and white stripped bikini. Elena and Stefan showed up, each covered. I narrowed my eyes at him as I moved over towards Bonnie. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because Caroline pressured you with food. You're lucky. You eat a lot and never gain a pound."

"I have a fast metabolism. Matt!" I yelled, noticing him oggling my sisters. 

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff," Bonnie ordered. 

"I'm just observing."

Bonnie nor I looked convinced. "Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours."

"Why do i always get the homely O.S.? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S."

"You don't have to be rude."

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk."

All of a sudden the water from the hose erupted. I laughed as Tiki gasped. "Whoa! What the hell?"

"Wet and wild, Tik," Matt grinned. 

"Did you do that?" I asked my friend. 

"Yeah..." Bonnie answered. 

The car wash continued, but I noticed that Caroline and Elena to both disappear. I was about to call it done, when I saw Tiki's car erupt into flames. Dropping my sponge, I raced over to Bonnie, as did Stefan. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey," he called out. 

Bonnie snapped out of it, gasping in shock. "What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of a trance," Stefan answered.

"Did I do this?"

"Yeah...I think so," I told her.

Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. "Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please."

"Hey...we won't tell. Let's get you out of here," I gathered up Bonnie's and my things, giving Stefan a subtle nod in thanks. After making sure she got home safely, I walked inside to see Elena freaked out. "Lena...you okay?" 

Elena's eyes watered for a minute..."I think...you believe in the supernatural stuff right?"

"Yeah...why..."

"I think that...this is going to sound crazy...I think Stefan is a vampire...And I know it sounds crazy. But he doesn't get hurt...I saw his hand heal instantly. He wears this ring that Damon had...There was a Stefan and Damon Salvatore a long time ago in Mystic Falls. And I have proof...Nellie? Why don't you look concerned or scared or shocked? 

"Elena..." I sighed. 

"Oh my god...you know?!" 

"Yeah...I figured it out last night." It wasn't a total lie. 

"How?" 

"I saw his eyes change when you cut your hand." 

"Oh my god...I'm going over there..."

"Elena!" I called out. "Just...please be careful with him."

She nodded, and left. I went upstairs to my room, opening my window. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled the calming scent of the trees as I changed into my pajamas. Collapsing into my bed, I closed my eyes, only to be pulled into a restless sleep. 


	9. The Lost Girls

**_Mystic Falls, 1864_ **

_Eleanora Rose sat in the carriage across from her mistress as they rambled up the cobblestone road. She was embroidering a flower into one of Miss Katherine's handkerchiefs, following by a K, and P. "We are to be on our best behaivor, alright Eleanora?" Miss Katherine told her, smiling._

_Eleanora raised her head, nodding as she smiled. "Yes, Miss Katherine." Eleanora had been with the Lady Katherine Pierce for almost five years. She kept her secrets, while Katherine kept hers. It started when she was sold to her family. She had heard rumors from the others, but nothing was compared to finding a half alive body in a pool of blood one night to change her life. Gasping, she slipped on the blood, tossing the person off of her and off the balcony ramp. From there, Eleanora changed. Before then, it seemed like Katherine had sorted her out. But they had a friendship._

_"We're here..." Katherine breathed out, waiting for the carriage to stop before she made a move to get out. The carriage doors opened, and Katherine stepped out, offering her hand to the blonde haired gentleman._

_"You must be Miss Pierce," he said, helping her out of the carriage._

_"Please, call me Katherine. This is my ladies maid...Eleanora." Eleanora curstied, smiing in earnest._

I gasped away with a pounding headache. It was pounding. I heard a door slam, which alerted me. I rushed down the stairs, seeing Elena at the door and Stefan there. "Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-"

"No. That was Damon."

"Damon?"

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does. I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me."

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then just go."

"I never wanted this." Stefan met my eyes. "Talk to your sister...she'll explain..."

Elena turned torwards me as Stefan left. "Eleanor?" she asked. 

"Elena..." I sighed, taking a step towards her. 

"You knew...how did you know...you didn't see scared...you seemed angry...Are you like him?"

I shook my head. "No..." I said, my eyes glowing gold. "I'm something much different." 

We sat on the couch as I told her everything. "It started right after Mom and Dad died. When I woke up, it was a miracle that I was alive. Three days after I got released, I drove to the bridge. I sat in my car for hours...and I didn't get out. I just stared at the bridge. Then I felt this ripping pain in my back...and it kept getting worse and worse. I started to change...I couldn't get out. It took hours and it was antagonzing, Lena. I would pass out and wake up to remember what was happening to pass out again. Then it was over..." 

"What are you?" Elena asked, tears in her eyes. 

"I don't really know...I'm...I'm a werewolf. And I've been turning in the woods every night alone, and I'm so scared, Elena..." I sobbed. I rarely cried, but when I did it was because I was full of pain. Elena just stared at me and then hugged me. 

The next morning, we were still on the living room, talking. "What do you eat?" she asked. 

"Mostly bunnies...deer is better though. But lately, I wanted something else."

"What?"

"Stefan and Damon...I think...I think I always knew. Did you notice how different I've been acting? More cautious?"

"Yeah..." Elena nodded. "I just thought it was because I was dating Stefan..." 

"That's part of it I think...I think that she...that I recognize that he's a threat to what Damon calls my 'pack'." 

"You're what?" 

"A pack. You do realize that I'm the only werewolf here right? If there was another, wouldn't we be with each other? Well, you see how much friendlier I've gotten to Caroline. Me and Bonnie are barely seperated when we're together. You. Jenna. Jeremy. You're my pack." 

"So, you were really trying to protect me..."

"The closer he got to you, the more I realized that I didn't like it. You're my best friend, Elena. You're my sister. I would die without you." 

"So, what's true..."

"I know that silver burns like crap and I change every full moon. That's about it. And that I adopted you all into a pack. But I don't know how this happened or why to me. I sighed. "What are you going to do about Stefan?" 

"I don't know...I want to know..."

"You could meet him in a public place. That's where we talked. Well, he wanted to. I think he's afraid of me."

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course...I'm actually curious to get the nitty gritty details. 

We all agreed to meet at the same coffee shop Stefan and I met at earlier in the week. "You just don't wanna die, do you? You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you google 'vampire,' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked as we sat down after ordering.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know. I thought we could do this alone..."

"She comes with me," Elena said in a huff. "I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue.

"Here's your drinks," the waitress told us.

"Thank you," I said. 

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked, continuing the questions. 

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. It can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" I asked.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her," Elena snapped. 

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"That's even worse. Is that supposed to make it ok?" 

"No. no, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

Elena looked at me. "Are there any others, aside from you and Damon? Do you know any more like Nellie?"

"I've never met anybody like Nell before except for the legends. And no...there's no others like us...not in Mystic falls, not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was... Very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don'tell anyone."

"I can't promise that. Nellie, I'll keep safe. But you-"

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." 

Elena looked at me. "He's your boyfriend, Elena...You can do whatever you want to do. I'll back you anyway I can." 

Elena nodded. "Okay...Nellie, "

"Okay...I'll see you at home."

"I think she should come with us," Stefan said, standing up. "This involves her as much as it does you."

* * *

"Stop here," Stefan said. 

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked stopping at an empty plot of land. 

"I want to show you two something."

"In the middle of nowhere?" I asked. "Sorry...but I don't like the sound of that." 

Stefan took a deep breath. "This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home."

"It looks so..." Elena started to say. 

"Old? It's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you..."

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half century before the boardinghouse was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends."

_**Mystic Falls, Virginie, 1864** _

_"Nora...maybe we should join them," Miss Katherine said, smiling at the two men._

_"You fancy them, Miss?" Eleanora asked, fixing Miss Katherine's skirt._

_"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked, as his equally handsome brother, Damon, held an oblong shaped ball._

_"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch"_

_"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?"_

_"Who needs rules? Mind if we join you?" Miss Katherine asked._

_"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."_

_"Somehow, I think that you play rougher. As for Nora, she may be quiet, but she knows how to get dirty."_

_Nora blushed, playing with the dirt on the groun, watching as her mistress took off with the ball. "Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I wil_ l."

"Wait a minute...You knew Katherine in 1864?" I asked, rubbing my temples. 

Elena was equally confused. "Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same girl 145 years ago? Isn't that kinda obsessive?"

"She wasn't just any girl. Katherine was different. When she first came to stay with us, we didn't know. She came with her ladies maid, Eleanora."

**_1864_ **

_"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Katherine laughed._

_"What would you like it to be?" Damon asked, grinning._

_"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked._

_Damon shrugged. "I was simply having too much fun to return to battle."_

_"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring."_

_"Well, this works out wonderfully for me," Katherine grinned._

_"How's that, Miss Katherine?" Damon asked._

_"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."_

_Damon and Stefan spoke at the same time. "With pleasure. I would be honored."_

_"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose? You see, Nora...we can each have one."_

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion. Damon took her ladies maid. Katherine insited that she went."

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset," I shrugged.

Stefan shook his head. "That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." He took a breath. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

I was sitting on a tree stump. "Whoa, wait...So he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

Stefan shook his head. "Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."

_**1864** _

_The morning after the party, Nora waited for Katherine to ring for her. She entered her bedroom to see Stefan in her Mistress's bed, his pillow bloodied. "Good morning, Nora."_

_Nora curtsied, and went to fill up her wash basin. "Mistress...Should I go get Mr. Salvatore a wash cloth and clean clothes?"_

_"That would be wonderful, Nora."_

_Nora was about to leave when Stefan woke up, startled to see Katherine. "Good morning. Clear the room, please." Nora did, standing by the door and listening. "You're upset."_

_"Your face, it was like a demon."_

_"But you're not afraid."_

_"Get away from me. Get away."_

_"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone."_

_"I-"_

_"Shh. We will go on exactly as we have."_

_"Yes. We will go on."_

_"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules."_

"She could control my mind and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not."

"Is that Damon's ring?" I asked. 

Stefan looked at his hand, nodding. "I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No. Don't, Stefan. keep it hidden," Elena pleaded.

"Elena, if i don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you."  
  
  



	10. Vicki Donovan

We returned to Matt's car in our drive way. "What's Matt doing here?" I asked, opening the door. "Jer?" 

"Damn, Vick," Matt sighed as we stepped in. 

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She's really messed up."

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on," Stefan told them, helping the ailing Vicki Donavaon up the stairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked. 

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire."

"What? Great..." I sighed.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?" Elena asked. 

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?" I asked.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours."

"Jeremy's upstairs with her right now," I told him. "And so is Matt."

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked quietly. 

"Damon is so not my friend anymore," I sighed.

They I heard commotion. I raced up the stairs, to see Vicki gone. "Where did she go?" 

"I don't know...She was fine, and then she just-she just freaked out."

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything," Matt said, rushing out the door. 

"I can track her."

Elena nodded. "Go."

I sighed as us three Gilberts were left alone. "Come on...I'll make you guys some food."

It was ten minutes later and we were getting antsy for news. "Maybe we should check in with Matt."

"He'll call when he finds her," Elena explained. 

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Chin up...She'll be fine," I told him. The doorbell rang, and we all looked at each other. I headed over to the door, my eyes glowing as Elena stepped behind me.

"Jeremy, go upstairs," Elena ordered.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me. DAMON: Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?" I stepped in front of Elena, growling. 

"Down, girl..." Damon smirked.

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena answered. 

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother i'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

As he turned away, I shut the door and locked it. "You alright?" I asked.

"No...really creeped out. You?"

"Nope..." I exhaled the breath that I was holding.

We continued to wait, and wait, and wait. Eventually, Jeremy fell asleep. There was another knock on the door. I got up this time to see it was Stefan. Elena came over and gave me a look. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen."

"You're bleeding," I heard Elena said. Indeed he was. I could smell it.

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." There was a pause. "I couldn't stop her. I tried."

"What does that mean?"

"She fed, and then I lost her."

"Oh, my god."

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother and-and Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie."

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't..." I came out of the kitchen to see her slide down the wall, crying. I got to my knees next to her, hugging her tightly. 

* * *

"Come on, Mopey Pants! It's Halloween!" 

"Nell, go away," Elena groaned. 

"Come on...It's Halloween...and a way to get over a guy is to get wasted and dance and dress up and pretend our problems don't exist!" I said, jumping on her bed. 

"I hate you," Elena grumbled, getting up. 

"No you don't!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bed. I raced out of her and into mine to get ready for the day. 

In the kitchen, I got ready for the day, noticing that Jeremy wasn't here. "Where's Jeremy?" 

"He went out to join the search party for Vicki." 

I sighed. It's been a month since Elena broke up with Stefan and Vicki transitioned into a vampire. It was a stressful month. But I was determined to make things okay again. I was tired of living in constant fear. "Well, we gotta do something about that. It's been a month."

"I know..." she sighed. 

"Well...it's Halloween. Anything is possible."

"Why are you such in a good mood?" Elena asked, grabbing her bag. 

"Because I don't have to lie about my monthly trips anymore. We're all alive. And it's time for us to start living. Which means, I'm going to ride with you to school."

"Really?" Elena asked. 

I nodded. "Yep...with the window cracked but it's a start." 

The car ride wasn't that bad...I didn't panic as we cruised down towards the Salvatore Boarding House. We got to the door, and Elena rang the doorbell. 

Damon answered the door and smiled at us. "Is Stefan here?" she asked. 

Damon grinned wider. "Yep!"

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'."

"Unbelievable. How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" she scoffed.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire glib and arrogant?" Damon warned. 

I stepped forward, my eyes glowing gold. "Do you wanna take that challenge?" I asked.

"I thought we were besties!" Damon gasped in mock hurt.

"That was before you laid your eyes on my sister, killed innocent people, and turned Vicki Donavan into a vampire."

"Nellie...If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead," Elena told him. 

"Yes, you would," he agreed. 

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out."

Damon walked outside as we walked in with Elena shutting the door. "What an ass. And I thought he was cute."

"Really?!" Elena asked as we walked further into the living room.

"Yeah...Those dreamy blue eyes? To die for..."

Elena scoffed. "Stefan? Stefan?"

Stefan appeared out of thin air. "Yes."

"Where is Vicky?"

"She's upstairs."

"So, what happens now? It's been a month," I asked.

"Our brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do we tell him?" Elena questioned. 

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she respond to this." 

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" 

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

Then Vicki appeared out of thin air. "How long is that?" she asked him. 

"We can talk about that later."

Elena plastered on a small smile. "Hey, Vicki. How are you?"

"How am I? You're kidding ,right?" 

"And that's our cue to leave. Figure it out, Stefan..." I said, sliding my sunglasses back over my eyes. "I'm going to get you a Halloween costume." 

I waved goodbye and walked away, heading over to the town center. I ended up getting Elena a sexy nurse costume, and walked home. "Hey, bro!" I greeted as he got off the phone. "So, do you wanna hang out tonight with me and Elena? We could go to the Halloween thing at school. I got her a costume since she's a stick in the mud most days. Could be fun. God knows that we all need it."

Jeremy shrugged. "Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait."

Elena came down the stairs, and I knew she heard the displeasure in his voice. "Look, I know you're upset about Vicky. I heard she call Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

I face palmed myself. Elena was loosing him. "What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh ,okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

I wished she would stop, but she kept digging herself into a bigger, and bigger hole. "I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicky was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me.Keeping me away from her is not for the best." He stormed back into his room, leaving me and Elena alone. 

"I swear you have foot in mouth disease. Anyway...I got you a costume."

Elena pulled it out, her face grimacing. "Really?"

"Yeah...Go change! You need to loosen up sister mine." 

* * *

The party was hopping when we got there. "Your costume is ironic don't you think?" Elena asked as we came up to the haunted maze. 

I pulled on the on the leather corset against the white pleasant blouse. The shirt ended to my knees, where my legs were covered by black fishnets, and a red-hooded cape around my shoulders. My hair was curled and I had a basket in my hands. "It's Halloween, Lena. And we both look smoking." 

I mingled and danced with some football players as I sipped my apple cider, finding it spiked just a little. Then I heard Jeremy scream. My cup fell as I raced over to where he was. "Vicky, no!" Elena shouted as I ran forward. I pushed Vicky away from my brother, and saw she went to bite Elena. I growled, thrusting her away, and biting her arm as Stefan came up and sent a stake in her chest. I was growling as Stefan watched me, as did Elena.

"Get him out of here!" I growled, my voice lower. "Elena, go!" 

Stefan grabbed Jeremy as Elena stood frozen. "What do we do now?" I asked, seeing Vicky's dead body. 

Stefan pulled out his phone. Damon didn't take that long to come. "You should go. I got this," he told my crying sister. 

Elena slapped him. "You did this. This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse. None of this matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it."

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave." 

"Elena...go," I told her. "I'll take care of Vicki. Go take care of Jeremy." 

Elena nodded, wiping her eyes as she left. I turned to the blue-eyed vampire, and saw him looking at me with interest. I wiped my mouth and wiped my hand on my cloak. "So, what...I bite her. She bit Elena...and Jeremy. Can we please dispose of her body?"

Damon shrugged and helped me drag her into the woods and burn her corpse. Afterwards he drove me home, and walked me to the door. Elena and Stefan were outside talking. "How is he?" I asked.

"Not good..." Elena sighed.

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it," Damon told us. We walked up just as Elena was telling Stefan to compel Jeremy in forgetting what happened tonight. Elena looked at me and I nodded. 

"Yeah...It's what I want. It's for the best."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicky left town And she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

I followed Damon inside, and up the stairs to Jeremy's room, watching as the compulsion took place. "Thank you, Damon..." I sighed as he closed Jeremy's door. "You didn't have to do that." 

"It's no problem. What are friends for, right?" He lifted my wrist in his hand. "I thought we weren't best friends anymore?"

I smirked. "You may not be my bestest friend, but I can see a different side to you. You didn't have to come tonight. You didn't have to wipe our brother. There's more to you...this whole bad-boy routine...I think it's an act."

"How do you know?" he asked. 

"Because you're like me..." I turned and walked back down the stairs. 

"It's done," Damon told Elena. As I stood against the door frame, I saw his eyes soften when he looked at her. There was more to Damon that met the eye...

_Nora laughed as she took off through the fields of flowers. "I can out run you!" she laughed, her long legs taking her away from the man chasing. Suddenly, she was swooped up and she landed on her back, as they rolled around._

_Nora looked up at the blue eyed man that had become her friend. "Got cha!"_

My head was pounding as was my heart as I looked at Damon's blue eyes. _What just happened?_ I thought, rubbing my temples. Many questions ran through my head. _Why was I wearing a period dress, and why was Damon looking at like he was currently looking at Elena?!_


	11. Candles and Magic

"Where did Vicky says she was going?" Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mom, asked me as I sat in an intergation room.

"I don't know...we weren't exactly BFFs. But Jeremy told me that she told him that she was leaving town." 

"Your sister and Stefan Salvatore were getting close, correct?"

"Yeah...I mean, they dated a couple of times but they broke it off. Didn't see things eye to eye. But he was trying to help Jeremy since Vicki was dating him. My brother hasn't been the same since our parents died. But I don't know. I usually distance myself from him."

"Why?"

"Because Elena's my sister and boys can cause broken hearts."

"What was Vicky's behavior like those last few days before she left?"

"Like I said, I didn't really talk to her, so I wouldn't know."

"So do you believe that Vicky has really left town?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

I walked out of the police station with Elena and Jeremy behind me. Matt and Stefan were there, and Elena looked at us. "I'll meet you guys at the car," she told us all. 

"Okay," Aunt Jenna said. 

Life seemed to get to a semi-normal state. "You're wallowing," Jenna told Elena.

"So are you," Elena scoffed.

"You both are wallowing," I sighed, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."

"Yeah...well, Logan's a jerk," Elena agreed.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'"

I snorted. "Wanna keep it down over there," Jeremy called out. 

"Why?" Jenna asked. "What are you doing?"

"Homework."

We stopped and stared at him. "Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked. 

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow, so..."

"What do you think ?Alien?" I asked. 

"Some sort of replicate."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "He can hear you." 

I went to do my own homework until my phone beeped. I barged into Elena's room and saw Bonnie. "Hey...did you tell her that you're a witch?"

"You knew?" Elena asked. 

"Yeah...Who do you think set Tiki's car on fire. It was epic. But Caroline is throwing a party at the Grill and a way to get over a broken heart is a good old fashion rebound and party. So, come on!" 

"I don't want to," Elena groaned, flopping back on her bed. 

"Come on...it'll be fun," Bonnie said. 

We spent the time doing Elena's make-up and picking her out an outfit. 

Elena left for a little bit, claiming do to errands, but she came back looking upset. "What happened?" I asked as I straightened Bonnie's hair. 

"I went to Stefan's...and there was this girl in a towel." 

"Well, that blows. Which means it's the perfect time for a rebound!" 

Rebound was right, because the party was hopping when I arrived. I went to dance, and then was sitting with Bonnie as I nursed a beer. "And she tried to rip it off my neck!" Bonnie explained. 

"What does she want with some ugly old crystal anyway? No offense..." I told her. "But it's not exactly her style...or yours."

Bonnie grimanced. "I know...but it belonged to my ancestor. And I can't throw it out." 

"I get it..." I nodded. "You know...All this weird family stuff going on makes me think I should look for my birth family. I mean...they got to be out there somewhere, right?" 

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. She walked off to apologize to Caroline, and her spot was soon vacated. 

"I didn't invite you to sit there," I told Damon, pushing him with my foot. 

"It doesn't work that way. Having fun at my party?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can't you leave Caroline alone? You're making her any more intolerable." 

"Sorry...I need your friend's crystal."

"Why...what are you planning, Damon?" I asked. 

"You'll see...I wanted to warn you to be careful around the council. They're on a vamp hunt. And if they know about vamps, they could know about you..." 

"Well, that sucks. Thanks for the warning. I guess I'll need a new spot to turn..."

"We have a dungeon...you're welcome there when you turn. We could have some fun."

"You do know that the wolf me is a bigger bitch than I am. And after I bit you know who, you seem awfully appetizing." 

"So do you, Nora..." Damon checked his watch, getting up. "I have to go. Think about my offer." I blushed as he kissed my cheek, walking away. 

As he walked away, I played with my hair until I realized that Bonnie was gone, Caroline was gone, and Elena and Stefan were gone. Walking away, I followed the streets back to my house where I saw Jeremy going over some notes. "Hey," I greeted. 

"Hey. Fun party?" he asked. 

"Yeah...until every one of my friends ditched me." I reached down and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to shower and head to bed." 

I was in my bed, typing on my laptop as Elena came home. "Hey...where did you go off to?" I asked. 

"Damon killed Stefan's friend..." Elena explained. 

"What?" I asked. 

"He used the council. Stefan's going to end him." 

I sat up straighter. "He warned me about the council. If they know how to kill vampires, then they could know about me." 

Elena nodded, sitting down on my bed. "I just don't understand. If Katherine was so long ago, then why is he still held up on her?" 

"Because love like that doesn't just fade away. I think there's a bigger picture here to Katherine that Damon is hiding. Call me crazy, but I think there's more to Damon that we see."

"You are crazy," Elena smirked. 

"I know. But call it a feeling...Somehow...I think that we're all connected, but I'm not sure how. I've been having these strange dreams...like flashbacks...Which is why I'm trying to trace my family." 

"That is weird."

"I know right? This all makes my head hurt."

"Get some rest. I think that Monday will be very interesting." 


	12. History Repeats

"Good morning," I greeted, handing a coffee to Elena and one to Caroline Monday morning outside of school. 

"You got up early. We didn't see you at breakfast," Elena told me, accepting the to-go cup of coffee. 

"I went out for a run. Has anybody heard from Bonnie? I haven't seen her since the party." 

"Not that I care," Caroline scoffed. 

"Have you even tried to talk to her?" Elena asked. 

Caroline shook her head. "No...I'm Mad at her. She needs to make the first move."

"Be the Bigger Person," I suggested.

"Impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed at her, anyway?" Elena asked. 

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's matter of principle."

"According to Bonnie, that necklace belonged to her great-something grandmother. Her ancestor."

"So..I found it first. Finders' Keepers."

Elena threw up her hands. "All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it."

"Good. Where's Stefan?"

"He's avoiding me," Elena sighed. 

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Care," I told my friend, following my sister. "So, you haven't heard from him all weekend?"

"Not since he said that he was going to destroy, Damon."

"Well, I haven't heard from Damon, which means that A) Stefan succeed, or B) he's laying low and he killed Stefan; or C) they're both avoiding us."

"I would rather have A or C."

"I would rather just have C," I told her, both of us walking into history.

"Hey...you alright?" I asked Bonnie, coming into the room. "What happened to you this weekend. We were supposed to go get some manicures." 

"Sorry...it's been a really weird weekend. Tell you later?"

"Yep..." I said, sitting down in my spot. And then walked in a very handsome older man that was much better looking than Mr. Tanner. 

"Good Morning, everyone," he smiled. "Alrighty....I'm Alaric Saltzman. It's mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grand-father I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Alaric' but it's ...'Alaric', okay? So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." 

Class was interesting to say the least. We walked out and I ended up with Bonnie and Elena. "And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods," Bonnie explained, telling us about her crazy weekend. 

"And you always seen your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked. 

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now..."

"Cause i think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" I asked.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman."

"And this all started when you got the necklace," I clarified.

Bonnie nodded. "I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"Ok what does Grams say about it?"

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." After school, Bonnie found me at my locker. "Hey...can you come home with me? I'm too freaked to be alone."

"Sure..." I smiled, grabbing my books with my homework and we started to head towards her car. 

"Okay, it's your last chance," Damon told her, appearing.

"Damon...leave it," I warned, seeing Bonnie tense up.

"I'm gonna scream."

"Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I _want_ my necklace."

"You can't have it."

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't want your help."

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

I could tell that Bonnie was uncomfortable and she felt threatened. "Damon...back off!" I ordered, pushing him away from her. "Leave her alone, or I swear to..." 

"Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

Bonnie looked suprised. "How do you know about her?"

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give to to me herself. Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal."

He opened the door for Bonnie, who got in, and he closed the door. I got into the passenger seat, as he walked away. Bonnie let out a shuddering breath, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You okay?" I asked. 

"I just want to be normal again..." she whimpered, wiping her eyes. 

"Come on...let's get out of here." 

Bonnie started the car and we were both silent as we drove. "He's bad news, Nellie. He really scared me," Bonnie said after a minute of silence. 

"I know...You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible."

"I'm trying, but you saw him today! He just keeps showing up."

"I'll tell him to back off from you. I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at our place tonight. Me, you, and Elena...We can make a whole night out of it." Bonnie suddenly stopped the car, and got out. "Where are you going? Bonnie?" I saw her rip off the necklace, chucking it into the open field. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What's your Grams gonna say?"

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost, is she?"

"Okay, then."

Bonnie continued the drive towards our house. While she got settled, I told Elena about what happened today between her and Damon. "I don't know why he's so insisted on that necklace, but it really freaked Bonnie out. And it kinda freaked me out too...He seemed really desperate." 

"I'll talk to Stefan and see if he can get Damon to back off of her."

"So, they're both alive," I sighed. 

"Yeah...Stefan said that he couldn't do it." 

"Well, at the moment, I wished he did. Bonnie is going to stay over tonight. I didn't want her to be alone. Maybe we can call Caroline and have them hash things out."   
  
Caroline did come over, but the tension was still there. As we prepared dinner (homemade pizzas) I saw Elena throw Caroline a look. Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry.There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

Bonnie smiled, then looked quilty. "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

Caroline went from apologetic to suddenly angry. "You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me."

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag."

"So Elena.How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked, digging through Bonnie's bag. 

"I don't know, Caroline."

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline huffed, angry. 

Bonnie looked confused. "What?"

"Caroline!" I gasped, shocked. 

Caroline was holding up the crystal necklace that I indeed watched Bonnie throw away. Bonnie suddenly looked very fearful and pale. "I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear."

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field," I added.

"Then explain it."

"Emily," Bonnie told us, looking at me and Elena.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked, confused.

"The ghost."

Caroline looked skeptical now. "The ghost has a name now?"

"Caroline, please," Elena begged.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone," Bonnie said to us instead of Caroline. 

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true," Elena told her. 

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen," Bonnie told Caroline. 

"That's not true," Caroline snapped back. 

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

"I listen. When do I not listen?"

"Okay!" I shouted, separating the two girls. "Why don't you two talk and we'll be in the kitchen when you're done." 

We were finishing up dinner as Bonnie and Caroline talked. "What are they saying?" Elena asked. 

"Caroline is telling Bonnie that she'll listen better. Bonnie's her best friend, more than you or me. Yada, yada, yada...feelings and such." 

"Nellie, Elena, you guys can come in now. We're done." We entered and the tension seemed to be gone from the room. "There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?I" Nobody said anything, but Caroline continued. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

We sat in a small circle on Elena's floor with candles around us. "What are we doing?" Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"I don't know," Elena whispered back. 

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie...Call to her."

Bonnie was gripping my hand tightly. "Emily you there?"

Caroline opened her eyes. "Really? 'Emily you there?' That's all you got? Come on." Nobody said anything. "Fine. Jeez."

Bonnie tried again. "Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The candle flames grew, spooking everyone. "Did that just..." Elena asked.

"Yeah, it just happened," I answered.

"It's just air conditioning," Bonnie said, trying to reason. 

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her," Caroline urged. "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." 

We waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "See? It's not working. I can't I'm done." Bonnie ripped off the necklace, throwing it on the floor. The candles suddenly were blown out by a strong gust of wind, leaving us in darkness. We all let out a shout. "Get the light. Please, get the light on!" Bonnie cried out.

"Hold on...I got it," I heard Elena say. I was relieved when the lights came back on.

"You guys, the necklace...it's gone," Bonnie said. 

"That's not possible," I said, standing up to look for it. "I saw you throw it. It was right here..." We all scrambled up to look for it. 

I looked over to Caroline, anger coursing through me. I was too freaked out to take a joke. "Hand it over. Fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

"What? Well, I didn't take it." We all heard a noise. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing." Elena crept out of the room. "Jeremy, are you home?"

I turned back to Caroline. "You swear you didn't take it?"

"Yes! God, Nellie...I don't think I've ever seen you so scared before!"

"Guys..." we heard Bonnie shout out. We headed out as the door closed. "You guys, open the door. Help me."

We all raced over towards the closed bathroom door. "What's going on ,Bonnie."

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted.

I grabbed the handle, trying to pull it open. "Try the other door. Elena...check the hallway."

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Caroline shouted. 

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena shouted. 

The door suddenly opened and Bonnie looked calm and composed. "What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine," Bonnie told her calmly. 

"Jesus Christ, Bonnie. Give me a heart attack," I panted

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it," Caroline said, her voice shaking. 

"Caroline. Come on," Elena told her.

"No. You scared the hell out of me."

"Bonnie?" Elena asked as Bonnie walked out of the bathroom. 

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline said as we all rushed after Bonnie.

"Bonnie, wait! Are you okay?" I asked, touching her. 

"I must go," Bonnie told us. 

"She's leaving, I'm leaving," Caroline said, looking pale. 

"You guys can't leave," I said. 

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." 

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena shouted as Bonnie stepped outside.

That's when it hit me. "Oh My God! Emily!"

Bonnie/Emily turned towards us. "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

"Wait!" Elena shouted, trying to open the closed door. 

"What's happening?"

"I don't know," Elena grunted, trying to open the door. "The door, it's not... "

The door suddenly few open, causing us to scream. "What the hell?" Jeremy asked. 

"I'm outta here," Caroline said, rushing to her car. 

"Call Stefan," I told Elena, rushing off to sniff Bonnie out. I raced through the town, until I came across old church ruins and Damon impaled by a tree branch through the stomach. "Damon..." I called out, rushing over to him. "Ew..."

"A little help bestie?" he grunted just as Elena and Stefan arrived. Stefan and I helped him, removing him from the tree. "It hurts.This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan," Emily greeted him.

"Hello, Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked, confused. 

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this," Damon warned.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?" Stefan asked, turning towards Damon. "What part of the story did you leave out?"

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me what you did," Stefan demanded.

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?" 

"With ones comes all."

Damon's blue eyes were filled with desperation. "I don't care about that. I just want Katherine."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge," Stefan snapped.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this."

"Why not? They killed 27 people,and they called it a war battle.They deserve whatever they get."

"Twenty-seven vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now," Emily told him.

"Don't do this," Damon begged.

"I can't free them. I won't. _Incendia!_ " A wall of flames separated us from her. 

"No! No please."

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted.

"No!"

Emily threw the necklace up in the air, and the crystal exploded. Bonnie's body sagged as her gaze became unfocused, then confused. Damon let out a snarl, zooming over and biting Bonnie's neck. "No!" I shouted, rushing over to rip him off and catching her body as she collapsed. Damon raced off as Stefan knelt down to check her pulse. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." I watched in disgust and horror as he bit his wrist and dripped his blood into Bonnie's mouth. Like magic, her wound began to heal and close. 

"Her neck, it's healing," Elena gasped out. 

I helped Bonnie up, and tried to calm her through her panicked ramble. "I don't understand. Nellie, what happened to me? He attacked me, and...his face was like..."

"I know...How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded. "I'm fine. It's just this blood.I don't..." She touched her neck, seeing the still wet blood come away to her hands. Stefan approached us, and Bonnie stiffened. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What's going on?" Bonnie whimpered. 

"We'll explain everything...I promise...Let's get you home and cleaned up..." I told her, leading her to the car as Elena and Stefan had their moment. But by the way I saw it, Stefan called it off, and Elena was left crying. I growled. I warned him not to hurt her. 

"Nellie...why are your eyes gold? And did you just growl?"

I didn't realize that Bonnie could see, and I froze as I turned around. Back at the house, we explained everything. I showed her my eyes and explained that since my parents died, I changed into a wolf on each full moon. We all cried together at how twisted our lives had become. 


	13. Turning Points

I knocked on the door, waiting for Damon to answer the door. "Nellie..." Damon greeted. 

"Hey...That offer still stand?" I asked, walking in with my bag over my shoulder. 

"Sure..even when I'm leave, you're welcomed here. How's the witch doing?"

"Better, no thanks to you. That was a dick move. But I'm really sorry on what happened. I know that Katherine meant a lot to you," I told him, setting down my bag as he handed me a glass of scotch, but I handed it back to him. "I just came to drop off my stuff...for tonight."

"Nellie? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. 

"Damon said I can use your dungeon for my monthly turn." 

Stefan turned to look at Damon, who shrugged. "What? She's my friend." 

"How's Elena doing?" 

I growled at Stefan's questioned. "Do you even care? You're the one that dumped her. I had to spend the weekend picking up the broken pieces. And speaking of that...you better be far, far away when I turned because the other me is a uber bitch."

Stefan didn't look phased, but looked as miserable as Elena did. "So any ideas where you go?"

"Go? Go where?" I asked, turning to Damon.

"I'm leaving town, sweetheart," Damon told me. "Nothing here for me anymore. I don't know. London, maybe? See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon."

"You're right Stefan. I only have you and Nellie." I snorted. "So, where we're going? Or I could stay here to keep Nellie company."

"WE are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're team! We could travel the world together. We can try 'The Amazing Race'." 

"That's fine! Seriously, where you're going because we are not staying in this town."

"Damn...you two fight more than me and Elena, and we're girls..." I commented as someone rang the doorbell.

Stefan went to answer it, and I hid in the corner to see Sheriff Forbes. "I'm here to see Damon."

"Sure, OK."

"Sheriff, what a surprise!" Damon exclaimed.

"Sorry to bother you but we need to talk."

"Come in," Damon told the sheriff, and they headed towards the gardens. "I hope you understand the secrecy. Stef doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

I was confused on why she was there and sneaked over to the window, with Stefan right behind me. "Is she on the Council?" I asked the vampire next to me.

"Yeah...Most of the founding families are."

"That meant..."

"Your mom and dad-yeah."

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this."

I scoffed. "If only she knew how old you really are." Then I turned back towards him. "How old are you anyway?"

"162."

I lmade a noise in disbelief. "Leave it to Elena to fall for an older man..."

"So, what you need?" Damon asked. 

"There's been another attack. A female victim, throat tore out, completely drained of blood. If it's repeater… "

Stefan and I turned to look at each other. Even Damon looked confused. "I'm sorry I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when…. I staked the blond one."

"I think that she must have turned someone, a multiple someone. I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is on up board. We thought we were passed this."

"And so, what we do?"

"You're the only one who has never taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." 

"Damon did it..." Stefan growled. 

"Are you sure?" I asked, as I followed him down the stairs. 

"Thank you for stepping by," Damon told Liz Forbes as she left. 

"Let me know what you come on this," she told him.

"Absolutely." The Sheriff left and Stefan vamp sped over to Damon, pinning him against the wall by his shirt.

"What's wrong with you? You killed somebody?"

"Get off of me!"

I got in middle, separating them too. "Hey! Jesus, you two ever consider family therapy?" I asked.

"A...Don't touch me, B...If I had, I would not be so obvious about it." Damon walked away, then turned around. "C...There is another vampire in town."

"How is that possible...you told me that you two were the only ones," I told Stefan.

"I was telling the truth." Stefan turned towards Damon. "That's impossible."

"Obviously not!"

"Who could it be?" I asked. 

"Don't know, don't care." Damon's eyes were locked on his brother. "We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No, I can't leave now and you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." I turned towards Stefan. "Nellie...you coming? I can use your nose!"

I sighed. "Keep an eye on Elena, okay?"

"I promise..." Stefan told me, speeding out the door. 

I got in the car with Damon as we headed out. I didn't like Damon's plan though. "Why do you have to use her?" 

"Because, she's easy," Damon shrugged. 

"Is there anyway to stop vampire compulsion?"

"Sure...Vervain..."

"What the fuck is Vervain?"

"Vervain is a type of flower. I don't know but it's like our cryptonite It burns when it touches us, it weakens us when we ingest it. It blocks our powers of compulsion. Stefan gave Elena some in her necklace. Werewolves can't be compelled, so you're lucky. Zach had some that grew in basement. I gave the rest to the council."

"Why did you do that if you know that it can hurt you?"

"Because I like to keep my friends close and my enemies closer."

"So, what am I? You friend or your enemy?"

"You're...you're different. You remind me of somebody I used to know." 

"If you say Katherine..."

"No...not Katherine. You remind me of her other handmaid...Eleanora. Since she first came to our doorstep, it was always Katherine, Emily, and Eleanora. Katherine treated Eleanora as a sister. I took her to the first Founding Ball." 

"Was she a vampire?"

"No...but she kept Katherine's secrets. While Stefan and I vyed for Katherine's affection, Eleanora and I grew close. I didn't love her in a romantic way, but I loved her like a sister." 

"What happened to her?" 

"She died..."

"That sucks," I said as we pulled up into a warehouse. Damon had his phone out as he called Caroline. Caroline came and went and I crossed my arms. Damon froze, turning towards me. 

"You need to go..."

"What? Why?"

"Because you mean a lot more to me...and I don't want you to get hurt...Run! GO!" 

I took off, racing back towards the town hall. I made it back to the Salvatore boarding house where Stefan was waiting. "Is she safe?" I asked, as I made my way down to the basement. 

"Yeah...I'm going to the career's fair to keep an eye on her. Where's Damon?"

"He told me to leave. Hey...what was Eleanora like?" 

Stefan was carrying my bag and dropped it once we got to the basement. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we talked about her on the way to were we were going. Was she and Damon really close?"

"Yeah...We all were. She was like a sister to all of us, including Katherine." 

Stefan opened the silver bars, and ushered me in. I walked in and removed one of the chains, hooking myself up. The change began as I began my rounds of screaming. As time passed, I usually began to get into the mindset of a wolf, and it's like I could sense the others that I loved as I shifted. Then something felt different. "Elena..." I growled, tugging on the chains. "ELENA!" 

I ripped the chains free and broke down the door. I stumbled up the stairs until I was in the Salvatore living room. Hunching over, I screamed as the bones in my back shifted. Looking down at the stuff that I dropped was a picture of my sister. Except it wasn't and there was the name Katherine, 1864 underneath it. Sitting on my knees, I swiped a clawed hand over the rest of the pictures to see a picture of myself...except my name was Eleanore. It was Eleanora. "Nellie?!" Stefan asked. 

I turned my teeth now into fangs, my eyes golden, and my hands into claws. I roared, zooming past him. I was loosing sense of myself. By the time I got to the main road, I was shifted. I saw a creature that raised the hairs on my body. I bared my fangs as he looked at me. I was about to pance on him as a car hit the breaks, hitting me and the man. Then...everything went black. 


	14. Road Tripping

Elena woke up, upside down in her car. Her hands reached for the seat belt, but found that it was stuck. Looking forward out her window, she grey and brown dog shaped, their golden eyes on her. "Nellie?" she called out. Then she heard someone's foosteps step on the glass. The wolf growled, and tried to move but couldn't. "Nellie?!" Elena asked as she tried to move. The figure of the man got closer. "Aah! Aah! Aah!" 

The man disappeared as she continued to scream. "How ya doing in there?" came a new voice and familiar blue eyes looking at her. 

"Damon?" she asked

"You look stuck."

For once since she met him, she was relieved to see him. Tears of fatigue, pain, and pure terror sprang to her eyes. "It's my seat belt. I can't get it."

"Shh, shh, shh, Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof." Elena did as she was told. "Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3. I got you." Damon ejected the seat belt, catching Elena and helping her up. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Anything broken?" 

Elena stood up, swaying dangerously. "Uh-uh. Nellie..."

Damon turned to see the she-wolf on the ground. "Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me. Focus. Look at me. Ok."

"I look like her," Elena whimpered before going lax into his arms. 

Damon barely had time to register what she said before she collasped. "What?" Seeing that shew was unconcious, he bent his knees to pick her up. "Upsy-daisy." He headed over to his car, placing her in the front seat. He heard a soft growl as he turned back towards the werewolf. "Now, Nellie...Don't you dare bite me...Okay? Let me help you?" Damon knew that older werewolves knew who they were, but Nellie has only been shifting for a couple of months. Damon bent down and carefully picked her up, the werewolf to send out a whimper... "Hey...we got you...I got you." Damon opened his truck, laying her in there, along with an extra t-shirt he had laying around. "For when you change." He closed the door and got into the driver's seat, continuing his journey. 

* * *

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that everything hurt. The second was that everything was moving. Sitting up, I looked up to see I was in a car, with Damon in the front seat and my sister in the passenger, passed out. "Damon...What-where am I?"

"We;re currently on our way to Georgia...you okay?" he asked. "There's fresh clothes for you in the back where you are." 

I looked down and went to put on what he had picked out for me. "Why am I in your trunk?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

I closed my eyes as I tried to remember everything before the wolf took over. "I...I was mid-shift when I got a bad feeling about Elena...I somehow broke the chains and the dungeon door and was heading up the stairs to look for her. I must have found a picture...Maybe my brain was mid-wolf because I swear I saw a picture of Katherine...except that she looked just like Elena. And I saw a picture of your friend, Eleanora...and guess what? She looked just like me. So, what the hell, Damon?"

That's when Elena woke up with a gasp. "Morning," Damon greeted as I continued to get dressed. 

Elena took a minute to get her bearings. "Nellie? You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I think I have a couple of broken ribs, but I'm fine. You?"

"Where are we?" Elena asked. 

"Georgia."

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're- we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?"

"I-I-:

"There's broken bones. I checked," Damon told her.

"But my car. There was a man. I hit a man. Oh god...Nellie, I hit you! Then man..."

"You hit me? There was a man?" I asked, confused.

Elena nodded. "You were there in the middle of the road, growling at him, and I tried to miss and stop...I hit my brakes, then I hit him and you. But then he got up and-who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Me too," I grunted, climbing out of the trunk.

"Where is my phone?" Elena asked checking her pockets. "Okay. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where we are. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep," Damon sighed, stopping the car. Elena got up weakly and Damon rushed over to help her. I slowly climbed out, shielding my eyes. I strutted away a little, ignoring Elena's protest on how Damon was kidnapping us. I placed a hand on my side, feeling my ribs shift when I moved. Elena's car must have done quite alot of damage. "Nell? You coming?" Damon called out. 

"Yeah..." I breathed out, moving back to the car. 

"You okay back there, Nell?" Damon asked as he started the car again. 

"Honestly...I feel like shit. Shifting always takes a lot of you. The very first time, I made my way back home and crawled under my covers and slept for two days. I usually just spend the next day lying down and watching Netflix...but being hit by a car makes it much worst. It's like my bones don't know which way to heal...as a wolf or as me." 

"Do you remember what happens when you turn?" Elena asked, turning in her seat to look at me. 

"No...I can kinda sense her though...It's like this primal feeling, and then the other me takes over."

"Werewolves are usually aggressive," Damon informed us. "They tend to have temper tantrums."

"That would explain the anger you showed every month. We just thought you were on your period," Elena said. 

"That does make sense."

"Well, that's all I know. Everything else is up in the air. I thought that they were all extinct." 

"Obviously not..." I snorted. 

"So, where's my car?" Elena asked.

"I pulled it off on the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it."

"At about that man in the road? Was he a...?" 

Damon nodded. "From what I could tell. Yeah."

"You don't know him?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill." He suddenly stopped in front of a car, undoing his seatbelt.

"You brought us to a bar? Damon, we're not old enough. They're not going to let us in," Elena protested as we all got out and headed towards the door. 

"Sure they will."

A tanned woman stood behind the bar, smiling. "No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." I was very suprised when she kissed him. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!" The woman poured herself and Damon a shot, who eagerly took it. "Ahh. Whoo!" Then she noticed me and Elena behind him. "So, how'd he rope you two in? Sisters?"

"Yep..." I sighed, grabbing the shot she poured for me. "He's far too damaged for me."

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his-" Elena started to say. 

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

I smirked, downing my shot. "Ok. So, how did you two meet?" Elena asked.

"College."

My mouth dropped. "You went to college?!" I asked Damon.

"I've been on a college campus, yes."

"About 20 years ago, when I was just a sweet, young freshman I met this beauttiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch," Damon explained, grinning. 

"Changed my world."

Damon scoffed. "I rocked your world."

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away-Joe. So, what is it that you want?" 

Elena wandered off to call Aunt Jenna as Damon and the woman, who'se named was Bree, talked. Damon headed outside, saying he was going to check on Elena and I waited at a table looking at the menu. They returned, and they sat down. I ended up ordering a huge hamburger with extra large fries. 

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine-Does that make me part vampire?" Elena asked taking one of my fries. 

Damon shook her head. "Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." He smirked at his little joke. "No. If you are related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." There was a pause as Elena removed her pickles, handing them to me. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

I put the extra pickes on my patty, and took a big bite. "How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..."

"Dead. It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, our body functions pretty normally."

"That's disgusting..." I commented, dipping a fry into ketchup.

"This nice act. Is any of it real?"

"Here you go, honey," Bree told Damon, handing him a beer.

"Thank you."

"I'll have one too."

"Hmm?"

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer."

"Mmm...vodka?" I asked.

"There you go," Bree grinned, handing us our drinks. 

Five minutes turned into many more as our guards were let down. I was dancing in the middle of the room with a couple of random people as Elena and Damon battled each other on who can drink shots the fastest. In my semi-drunk state, a couple of notes left my lips as _Gloria_ by Laura Branigan played on the juke box. "Damn...I didn't know Nell could sing like that," Damon smirked. 

"How did you think I beat Caroline at Miss Mystic Falls three years in a row?" I asked, skipping over. "Where's Elena?" 

"Outside...I think she needed some air."

"So, I meant to ask you earlier...Do you know why me and your former best friend look the same?"

"Yeah...Weird story. I've met the same person three times now...except they don't remember me. The first time was in 1864. The second time was the 1950s, and now the present. The only simiarites was that they all looked the same, and they were all werewolves. Where were you adopted from?"

"New Orleans? Why?"

"I'm trying to find a similarity. Eleanora was from Boston. Sarah was from Florida." 

"How is that even possible?"

"How are werewolves, vampires, and witches possible?" Damon asked. 

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Elena's in trouble..." 

Damon took off in a heartbeat as I followed him. "Elena?" he called out. 

"Damon..." I said, stopping him. I picked up her fallen phone off the ground when someone came swinging at him. "Damon!" 

The man continued to beat him with a wood plank. "Damon, no!" Elena shouted. I looked up to see her hanging from a tank. 

"Lena...I got you," I told her, helping her down as she stumbled. 

"Who are you?" Damon asked, as he was drenched with gasoline.

"That's perfect. You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena asked as I walked over and grabbed the plank the vampire was beating Damon was. I snapped it in half, procuring a sharp pointy stake.

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing," Damon groaned out.

"I don't understand."

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?"

I rushed over, sending the splintered wood into his side, bu the man whirled around me and back handed me. My head whipped to the side as he continued to beat Damon. "Ugh!"

I touched my broken lip, feeling and tasting the blood."Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena asked. "She told me about you. She said you were human."

"I was."

"She turned you?" I asked, standing up.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you. She said, 'when it's real, you can't walk away.'"

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."

"Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him-" Elena begged.

"I'm doing you a favor," the vampire said, lighting a match. 

I growled, moving to protect Damon, my eyes glowing. "Lexi loved you. And she was good. That means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please."

The vampire dropped the match, stepping on it. "Thank you," Elena breathed out.

"It wasn't for you."

I watched as the man zoomed away. I turned, and helped Damon sit up. "You okay?" I asked as he held his side. 

"Never better," he grunted. 

"I think we outstayed our welcome...Elena, do you want to get the car?" I asked her, digging in Damon's jean pockets. 

"Hey!" he protested. 

"Shush..." I fished them out, tossing them to my sister. 

Elena moved to get the car as I helped him up. "Thanks, by the way. For protecting me," Damon said. 

"You're an asshole, but...you're kinda cool. I think you're friend was behind this."

"Bree?" Damon asked. 

"When I was ordering our food and you and Elena were outside, I heard her on the phone. She said your name. It's no concidence that Lexi's boyfriend was here to take you out." Damon nodded, his eyes full of anger and betrayal. 

* * *

On the car ride home, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being carried and placed on my bed. "Where are we now?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. 

"Home. Elena is at the boarding house talking to Stefan. She asked me if I could take you home."

"Eleanora was a werewolf wasn't she?" I asked. "And you said you met another person that looked like me?" 

"Yeah...They never remembered...But they always talked about Katherine. I think Katherine killed Nora. She talked about getting something from her. But both times I met them...they always spoke of something that Katherine had." 

"What was it?"

"I don't know. They always died before I could find out. And then I come to town to release Katherine...and I find you...no memory of me or Stefan...only to find out that your sister looks like Katherine and Bonnie is a witch who resembles Emily."

"It's like history is repeating itself," I sighed. 

"You know one thing that I don't get?" Damon asked, sitting in my desk chair. "Katherine's last name wasn't Gilbert...it was Pierce." 

Then it hit me. "Oh my god...Elena's adopted!" 


	15. Pleasantville

"He was there?" I asked, holding a pillow to my body as Elena told me what she discovered from the accident. 

"Yeah...He pulled me out first, and then went back for you."

I shook my head as I tried to remember the car accident. "I remember trying to help Dad steady the car, and going over the bridge...I hit my head...and everything went black." 

"You were in the hospital for several days. The weirdest thing is that they said you should've been hypothermic, but you were the opposite. He also then talked about how I'm adopted. Jenna knew..."

"Join the club," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "If you're adopted, who's your birth family?"

"I don't know."

"This is all getting confusing. If you're related to Katherine, and I keep popping up and linked to Katherine...Damon said that the other two me's wanted something that she had...But he doesn't know."

"Well, we can add that to our list of worries. That vampire is still out there. Stefan gave me some Vervain for our family and friends."

"I thought Damon gave it all away?"

"Obviously not. My necklace that Stefan gave me has some in it. You're lucky that you can't be controlled." 

"Thank goodness for small miracles. There has to be records of Eleanora and Sarah right?" 

"Yeah-"

"Elena. Nellie. I need the money!" Jeremy called out.

We both sighed and left my room as we headed down the stairs. "Hi. Um, keep the change," Elena told the man, handing him $25. "Thanks. And you have yourself a good night."

The next day, Elena passed out her jewelry that Stefan gave to her. School was normal, then we headed to the grill to meet with Bonnie. "I can't believe you're adopted," Bonnie told Elena.

"I never saw that coming. And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense."

"At least yours have parents...mine's just blank."

"That's weird too..Which is why you should ask Jenna. First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." 

"And second of all?" Elena asked.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, you're adopted twin sister is a werewolf, so unless your birth parents are aliens... How bad could it be?"

"Ah, ok, look, we have to go to the store. Elena's outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories."

Bonnie smiled, nodding. "Ok, I'll pay the bill."

"Bye, Bonnie," I said, walking out to my new car. Elena's car was still in the shop. Since I faced my fear, I decided to get a Range Rover. I was excited for the decades dance, this year being the 50s.

We were halfway to the car when her phone rang. "Hello....Hey, who's this?" She froze, taking the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker. 

"You hit me with your car...Is that a new one?"

Elena and I exchanged a glance as my eyes scanned. "You got away from us. You won't next time." Elena hung up, still looking at me. 

"Get in the car," I said, hurrying in to put on my seatbelt. I peeled out of there and straight towards the boarding house. 

"Stefan?" Elena called out. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming down the stairs. 

"He found us..." was all she said before she ran into his arms. 

"Why me? What does he want with me, a-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Elena was sitting on a couch in their library while I looked out the window.

"That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. Nellie? You okay?"

I turned back around, crossing my arms. "Yeah...just freaked out." 

"You look like you're about to jump out of your skin," Elena commented. 

"She's aware of the threat to her family," Stefan explained, pouring me a glass of scotch. "Here...it'll help settle your nerves."

"Thanks," I replied, taking a sip as I moved to sit next to Elena. "Don't hate me, but I have a feeling that this is Katherine related."

Stefan looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Because everything that is happening lately is Katherine related. You showing up, you saving us, you getting close to Elena, Damon coming to town, and everything Damon does."

"I'm done with Katherine," Stefan said. 

"I see that...but Damon's not. There's 26 other vampires in that tomb besides Katherine. Do you think that they have loved ones who want to try to get them out?" 

Stefan was thinking, then nodded. "Okay...I see your point. Let's just deal with one vampire at a time. Here...I want you to take this." Stefan handed Elena a pocket watch. 

"Hey...isn't that Jeremy's?" I asked. 

"It is...How did you get it?" Elena asked.

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you."

"What happened to it?"

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, But it points to vampires."

"Why did our father have it?" I asked, studying it. 

"Gilberts' were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" Elena asked. 

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger."

"Hey...can you teach me how to kill a vampire?" I asked. "Just to be on the safe side?"

Stefan nodded. "Sure." 

"I should get going...Jenna would be on the war path." 

I stayed a few minutes later as Stefan showed me the correct places to put a wooden steak...right through the heart. I got home to see Elena doing her hair. "Hey...you talk to Jenna?"

"Yeah...she said that this teenage runaway showed up at Dad's office, and pregnant. He delivered me and a couple of days later, she was gone. They decided to adopt me." 

I smirked. "So, I am older."

"By a couple of days...Her name was Isobel." 

"Wanna help me with my hair?" 

"Sure..." 

"Look at this one," I told her, pointing to a picture of Eleanora from the first Founder's Ball as Elena blew dry my hair. 

"She really does look just like you." 

"I know...creepy right? I went to town hall to trace Eleanora? Get this...she had no family, no husband...the only link was to Katherine." I was about to go on when I heard a floorboard creak through the sound of the hair dryer. "Somebody's here..." 

"What?" Elena said, getting up. I stood up, holding my breath as I backed up against Elena. "Jenna? Jeremy?" 

My eyes moved to the compass that was widly spinning. "Maybe it's Stefan?" I asked with hope. 

Elena was already on the phone was Damon, seeing if he was there. We went into the living room, where a blur knocked us over. "Elena!" I shouted, grabbing a steak knife. I tossed it into the vampire's back, causing him to turn and rush towards me. I ducked as he tried to punch me, and I sent a kick into his side. My eyes glowed and my teeth were bared as I growled, standing in front of Elena. We raced at each other, both of us flipping over the couch. He brought his mouth towards my neck, but my hands caught him by the throat, trying to push him off. Suddenly, he was gone and Stefan was there, throwing him off of me. I sat up, breathing heavy, as the vampire zoomed off out of the house.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, helping me up. 

"Yeah...Elena?" 

"Fine..." she breathed out, going over to hug Stefan. 

"How did he get in?" Damon asked a couple of moments later. He had raced in after a while.

"He was invited in," Elena explained.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," I added.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill us," Elena snapped.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" I asked.

Damon shrugged. "We don't know."

"Damon, he was invited in," Stefan said. 

"Then we go get him tonight."

"You two up for it?" Stefan asked. 

Elena nodded. "Absoletuly. Now, I;m pissed," I said.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up. Need a date, Nellie?"

"Whatever," I sighed. "As long as we get the bastard."

"That's a bad idea."

"I'm with Damon on this one. Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

"I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you, and Nellie. I'll be safe."

* * *

"You look nice," Damon told me as he held the door open for me. 

"Thank you," I smiled, taking his offered hand as he helped me up. I wore a soft baby blue dress that had a small corsage pinned to the sash. "Ready for this?"

"After you, doll..." 

The tension was awkward as Bonnie and Caroline looked at me and Damon. "Hi, Bonnie," Damon greeted, grinning.

"I'm out of here."

Damon turned towards Caroline. "Please give me another chance."

"Back off, Damon. Good luck..."

Elena and Stefan came over and Elena handed me a glass of punch. "Where did they go?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did you say to them?"

"I was perfectly polite. Wasn't I, Nellie?"

I finished my punch, nodding. "We should dance...Elena... Would you like to dance?" I asked my sister.

"I would love to." She turned to Stefan, holding out her hand. "May I have is dance?"

They wandered out as Damon and I went to a seperate corner to dance. "You look like her you know...Sarah..."

"Really?" I asked as he spun me out and back in. 

"Yeah...She wore her hair up in a pony tail just like this with a ribbon..." 

"They look happy," I commented, seeing my sister slow dance with her boyfriend. I turned back to Damon. "Do you wanna know what I believe?"

"What?' 

"That somehow we're all connected. You, me, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie...And ground zero is..."

"Katherine." 

I excused myself to go the bathroom, coming back to see Mr. Saltzman walking away from Damon. "I see you met Tanner's replacement."

"Yeah...he seemed awfully nosy." 

"Huh...he's been nice to Jeremy, giving him a second chance to get his History grade up." 

We went back to dancing, when suddenly I stopped. "Elena's gone...she's in trouble."

Damon and I raced off. I caught him about to bite Elena. I raced over to him, my wolf fangs growing as I bite him. He shouted as Damon picked up the broken mop hand that resembled a steak. I grabbed onto the man's throat, lifting him up and slamming him down as I dragged him over towards Stefan. "Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. Just wanna talk," Damon said, tossing the stake towards Stefan. Stefan caught it, stabbing the vampire with it through his stomach. 

"Now you feel like talkin'?"

"Screw you."

Stefan drove the stake in deeper. "Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's fun."

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine."

Damon froze, as we all looked shocked. "You knew Katherine?"

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." 

"Tell me how to get in the tomb."

"Hmm?"

"No." Stefan pushed the stake even deeper. "The grimoire."

"Where is it?" 

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?"

"Who else is there?" Damon asked, repeaitng Stefan's question.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

Damon looked at Stefan, who rolled his eyes. He removed the stake from the vampire's stomach, and staked him through the chest. 

"What do we-how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked.

"He had to die," Damon told her. 

"But..."

"Elena, he's been invited in," Stefan explained. 

"Alaric..." I said, seeing our teacher coming. 

"Go...I got it." 

After I burned the body with Damon, I went back to his house. "Stefan's going to help," he explained as he opened the door for me. 

"That's good...Maybe you can get the chance to be happy."

Damon smiled, handing me a glass of scotch. "Crazy night..."

"You had no idea. I told Stefan that this had to be Katherine related. 26 vampires...they had to have families too, right? Loved ones?"

"The only vampire that I care about is Katherine..." Damon told me. "Come on...you can borrow a shirt from me. You need some sleep."

"I'm not sleeping with you," I scoffed, following him up to his room. 

"Please...I could get rabies," Damon smirked. 


	16. What Lies Beneath

It was weird staying the night with Damon, even though we spent the entire time talking. "Good morning, bestie!" Damon greeted. 

"Morning...we're you off tormenting our siblings?" I asked, sitting up in his bed. 

"Yep...You know...a three people is a threesome, four people is an orgy."

"How do I stand to tolerate you," I sighed, stretching. 

"Because you love me, and I'm your best friend."

"Elena's my best friend." 

"Siblings don't count." 

"Fine. Bonnie." 

"You words hurt more than a stake." 

"Ha, ha...I'm getting dressed and going out to get breakfast. You coming? I'm going to the library to see if I can unearth Eleanora." 

"Sure...Better yet...I can get us straight to the source."

The source was Tyler's mom, Carol, who Damon compelled to let us look around for a "historical romance novel" that I wanted to write. 

"God, you were hot in your uniform," I smirked, showing him a picture of him in his army uniform. I took a picture of it, making it his caller ID photo. "I can't believe you were in the Civil War." 

"Confederacy," Damon said. 

"So, you fought for slavery," I scoffed. "Nice. No wonder Bonnie hates you."

"I saw the error of the war, which is why I deserted."

I turned back towards him, carrying a couple of large platters. "Were't deserters executed?"

"You know me...I'm too deviously clever to be executed. I do like today's time now. Technology is a plus. So is no smallpox." 

"I bet you were quiet the southern gentleman."

"Who says I'm not now?" 

"Southern? Yes...Gentleman, no...If Eleanora was there though everything, she had to know what happened to Katherine and the others, right?"

"Yeah...but I didn't see her the last couple of days. She distanced herself from us...My dad and the council were getting to close. Emily used her crystal to protect them in the church."

"Huh..." I said. I dug through a box, pulling out a journal. "And bingo...didn't you say her middle name was Rose?" There was a large engraved rose on the leather cover of the journal. 

_September, 1864_

_I sensed the town of Mystic Falls becoming suspicious of the vampires. I could sense and smell their fear. It didn't help that once a month that I left the Salvatore home and began the Turning. George was determined to keep our shared secret to protect our kind and our people. I found a friend in him, as well as Damon. It was disappointing to see that Damon had fallen under Miss Katherine's spell. I saw the blood on their clothes when they returned late the previous night. Emily and I worked to scrub it off using seltzer. Emily knew my secret as well, and I felt like I could trust her with my life._

_Earlier today, Miss Pearl and her daughter Anna came to speak to Miss Katherine. I stayed in the shadows like Mama taught me before her death, and listened. They were putting Vervain in tonic water now...I wondered how long it would be to put Wolfsbane to flush out the rest of our people. George assured me that it wouldn't happen. We were a small pack of two, but I felt comfort in his presence. I knew Miss Katherine had it, though. Since we came to Mystic Falls and started to live with the Salvatores, my mind was becoming more clearer. Each full moon revealed another puzzle piece of the mystery._

"What's wolfsbane?" I asked Damon as we drove over to my house. 

"I guess it your version of Vervain."

"Eleanora wrote that the towns people and the council were getting suspcious of vampires and started to put Vervain in tonics. Did you know a Pearl?" 

"Kinda...she was a friend of Katherine's. She worked in the apothecary shop." 

"She also spoke of another werewolf named George, and that Katherine had the something that she wanted...but I have no clue."

"I don't know either. My father, Giuseppe, was on the council. He's the one that finally told us that they were on a vampire hunt."

"How ironic that his only two sons became vampires," I snorted. 

"Very ironic. I wonder how your dad adopted you...he was on the council, and a Gilbert. He had to know what you were..."

"Does anybody?" I questioned as he pulled up in front of the house. We entered, to see Jenna. "Hey, Aunt Jenna. This is my friend, Damon. Can he stay for dinner?"

"Sure..." Jenna said. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm Stefan's older brother. I'm just keeping Nell here company since Elena and Stefan are always running off. Can I get you a glass of wine?" 

That's how I found myself cooking with Damon while Jenna drank. "My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?"

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

I snorted. "Good riddance. He was an ass." _Dead or undead._

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked as I kicked him.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. He's foul. They're all snooty."

Damon smirked, serving Jenna more wine as Elena came in. "Hello, Elena."

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner," Jenna told him. 

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked.

"He'll be here soon."

Elena grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the kitchen. "What is he doing here?"

"Hanging out with me. We found a journal of Eleanora's. He is my friend, Elena." 

Dinner was semi-awkward with Jenna fawning over Damon and Elena glaring at him. Stefan finally came over, and we moved outside to talk. "Who took it?" Damon asked. 

"I don't know."

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"Mr. Saltzman?" I asked. "Why would he want it?"

"No, he doesn't know anything."

"Somebody got to him caught before me. Who else knew it was there?"

We all turned towards Jeremy. "No. Damon, leave him out of it!" I told him, pushing him back. Damon just walked around me, heading towards the living room. 

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"Damon!" Elena shouted, rushing after him. 

"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked Jeremy. 

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

Jeremy chuckled. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Jer did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell, Jeremy?" I asked.

"Just that girl, Anna."

"The hot weird one?" Damon clarified. 

"Yeah."

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out. How do you know her?" asked Damon.

Jeremy shrugged. "I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight."

Damon grinned. "Perfect. I'll drive. Come on. Okay." 

"I'll come too..." I said, grabbing my jacket. On the way, I flipped through Eleanora's journal, trying to find anything that could help us. 

"I don't think I ever asked you this question...why are you helping me?" Damon asked, buying me a drink. 

I looked up from the journal, shrugging. "I don't know...I just seem attached to you. You know, there's certain things that I remember from being a wolf? Flashes, like dreams? But I remember you helping Elena and not leaving me to die on the side of the room. And I thought we were besties. That's what besties do...we help each other." 

Damon smiled softly, placing his hand on mine. "She's here...Fuck..."

"What?" I asked, turning my head. 

"I know her...that's Pearl's daughter."

"The vampiress Pearl...Katherine's friend? I didn't know she had a daughter."

"She must have changed before Pearl got captured along with Katherine."

"That would explain why she wanted the jounral. She wants to free her mom."

We followed her back to her place, which both caught each other by the throats, chocking. "Okay...I give!" Damon chocked out, coughing as he let go of Anna and Anna let go of him. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," Anna told him, turning towards me, her eyes widening. "Eleanora?"

"Um...No. Nellie Gilbert...Jeremy Gilbert's older sister, and werewolf." 

"Sorry...you look just like her."

"We know. And my sister looks like Katherine. So, what else is new? Let me guess, you're after the tomb too, to free your mom?"

Anna looked surpised as I guessed her entire plan. "How long have you been here?" Damon asked. 

"I arrived around half-past comet. watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb."

"How did you know about the spell?"

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything."

"Wait a minute...So, if you've been here the whole time, then why are we all just crossing paths right now?" I asked.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." 

"Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me."

"He tried to kill my aunt," I growled, crossing my arms.

"Logan was an idiot. We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What'd you want with the fell journal?"

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honorea gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this...He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

Damon crossed his arms. "Why would we help you?"

"'Cause you and I both want that tomb open."

"Sorry. I work alone." Damon turned and left the room. 

"Wait!" I called out. "What did Eleanora want from Katherine?"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked. 

"Eleanora wanted something from Katherine...what was it?"

"I don't know, some ugly rock thing? Mother and Katherine talked about it their last night at the Apothecary shop. They said that they struggled and Katherine pushed her down the stairs. She died." 

"Come on, Nellie," Damon called out. 

I nodded and turned, following Damon out. "Where are we going?"

"To visit my father."

When we got there, we found Elena and Stefan digging him up already. "Elena?!" I called out. 

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events."

S"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry."

Damon's voice was cold and deadly. "So am I. For thinking for even a second that I can trust you."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." I saw his gaze turn to Elena. "You had me fooled." I took a cautious step towards Elena, causing Damon's gaze to turn towards me, softening. "Thanks for the help, Nellie, but I got it from here. So, what are you going to do now?Because if you try and destroy that,I'll rip her heart out."

"Damon, no..." I called out as Stefan stiffened.

"You won't kill her."

Damon zoomed around the gaze, catching Elena. "I can do one better."

"No!" I shouted as he bit his wrist and forced her to drink his blood. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first."

"Drop it."

"Damon, please!" I begged.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"Then trust me!" I begged. "I never lied to you. I helped you...please, that's my sister..."

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will," Stefan said softly, handing me the book. 

I reached over and grabbed it, and held it over towards Damon. Damon took and released Elena, who ran into my arms. Elena let go and walked over to Stefan's arms, both of them shaking in terror. They turned and left the cemetary as I looked at Damon. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I turned and headed after them. "Good luck...I hope you find your happiness," I told him sadly. 

I slowly walked back home, entering, and catching a different scent. The hairs on my neck rose up as I raced up the stairs. "Elena?" I was half way towards her room when Stefan was coming down the stairs. "Where's my sister?"

"I don't know...her window was open." 

My eyes opened as I raced back down the stairs. "Elena! Elena!" I shouted, rushing outside, trying to find my sister's scent. "ELENA! NOO!" Just like that, I felt my whole world closing in on itself. 


	17. Lost and Found

"I can't find her!" I shouted, rushing back to Stefan's and I rendezvous place. "I've searched everywhere and I can't find her!" 

"I can't find her either...Did you catch the scent?" Stefan asked. 

"It's that little bitch, Anna...Pearl's daughter. I'm going to rip out her heart..." I growled as we headed over towards the Salvatore boarding house. 

"Anna took Elena," Stefan told Damon as he sat on a couch, reading the grimoire. 

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails."

I was close to tears out of fatigue and fustration. "Damon, all night long, every single street in town, we've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again."

I took a step back. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Stefan was equally as desperate. "Please. What do you know? You were with Anna. You must know where she's living. Just tell me where we can find her."

"Nope. You can go. Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So please, Just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something...Tell me."

Damon stood up and looked at Stefan, who looked at him with so much anxiety. "I mean this sincerely...I hope Elena dies."

I barely knew what I was doing as I roared, my hand scratching his face, long scratches appearing on his face. "Rot in hell! If she dies, I'll never forgive you!" I didn't even see him leave as Stefan followed me. "This can't be happening..." I moaned. 

"We'll find her..." Stefan told me. 

"How? We got no lead...I checked Anna's house, and she was gone!" Stefan went to answer the phone, and I listened. Anna did have Elena and she had a witch..."Bonnie," I said, looking at Stefan. They wanted the grimoire. I could barely look at Damon as he taunted Stefan. "Is your rivarly really that important to let my sister die?!" I shouted him. "Bonnie...I have her sweater. I can sniff her out." Stefan and I winched on how that sounded. "For future references...I'm not a blood hound."

"I know...come on..." 

We got to the motel, breaking down the room. "Elena?! Bonnie?!" I called out, seeing the male vampire. 

I growled, rushing over to him, kicking him in the side, and grabbing his shirt to bring him down to the door. I bared my teeth at him and was about to bite him as the girls ran out and Stefan came in. "Nellie, stop!" 

I looked up at Stefan, seeing his eyes full of anger and hate. "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I'll let her rip you to shreds...and she won't be as mericless as me." 

I growled again, letting the vampire, Ben, go. I raced over to Elena, hugging her tightly. "Are you okay? Please tell me that they didn't kill you."

"I'm fine," she breathed out, hugging me tighter. We made our way to Bonnie's Gram's house, which she allowed Stefan in. After all, she helped us pinpoint the girl's. 

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen with me and Stefan behind her. 

"For now, you need to stay here," Stefan told Bonnie's Grams.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house."

"We'll protect ourselves."

I was standing silently, with my arms crossed. I removed myself from the wall, stepping closer. "We need to let Damon have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants," Bonnie protested.

Elena looked at me and nodded. "I'm with Nellie...What other choice do we have?"

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl. And destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan agreed. 

"He already agreed once," Elena explained.

"Yeah, and then we double cross him.So now he's angry."

"Nellie didn't," Elena said. "He's hurt. There's a difference."

I sighed, as she looked at me again. "I think I know what I have to do." 

* * *

I stepped inside of the house, crossing the foyer. "I'm going to have to change the locks. If you're here that means you found Elena or she's a vampire."

"She's alive. Stefan and I found her, no thanks to you."

"My brother...Ever the white knight."

"We convinced Bonnie to help you," I said to him.

"I doubt that."

I sighed, stepping closer to him. "Listen...Elena's not going to say that she was sorry she got to the grimoire, or that I took her side of yours. Because, honestly? I'm not...And I'm not apologizing for scratching you. You were a dick and you deserved it."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"She was protecting the people she loves, Damon. I was protecting my sister, because she's the only one that truly understands me and has never judged me for being angry or scared or hurt. But so were you in your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side...after the same thing."

"Not interested."

I growled. "Stop being so stubborn. Yes, you are. Because you were willing to work with everybody yesterday. You're giant ego is just bruised."

"Fool once, shame on you."

I moved closer to him. "That night that Elena hit me...I was hurt. I may not know all that was happening, but I felt the pain. And I trusted you to help me...Because I do trust you, Damon. And you didn't compel Elena...If you don't believe me, she's prepared to face time you with her necklace off so you can ask her the truth." I pulled my phone on as I was about to call her. Damon stopped my hand, touching the bracelet he gotten for me the night he killed Mr. Tanner...the night we truly became friends. 

"Anna won't stop, by the way, whatever I do."

I nodded. "We all know. And we're prepared to do anything that we have to."

"I didn't compel Elena in Atlanta because we were all having fun. I wanted it to be real. I do trust you...I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

Unfornately, the tomb was also near Duke's party. "The Duke party," I sighed as we were bombarded with people drinking. "I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church."

"Your hope, not mine," Damon told me.

"Don't be a dick," I sighed, as we walked away.

"Nellie, hey," Matt called out. "Where's Elena?"

"Nellie, oh, my god. Where have you and Elena been?" Caroline asked.

"Long story, no time to tell it," Damon told her.

"Wasn't talking to you," she snapped.

"Sure you were."

Matt held out his hand. "We haven't met. I'm Matt."

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." Damon gave me a shove against my back. "You and I are going that way."

"Sorry, guys...see you later," I called out as we walked away. 

Damon whisteled when we got closer to the others. "Brother, witches, Elena..."

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked me as Damon headed down into the tomb. 

I nodded. "Yeah...Let's just get this over with. Everything ready?"

"I guess so," Bonnie said. We walked down into the tomb and stood at the entrance. Bonnie stood next to her Grams as the older witch lit torches. 

"Air. Earth. Fire."

Bonnie retrieved a water bottle from her bag, handing it to her Grams. "Water."

"That's it, just water from the tap?" Elena asked.

Grams continued to sprinking the water on the ground. "As opposed to what?"

Elena shrugged. "I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something."

Grams smirked at Elena as Damon withdrew a blood bag from his coat and unraveling it. "What's that?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." Damon grinned. "Admit it-You can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan smirked. "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Hmm."

"We're ready," Bonnie informed us. 

"What are they saying?" Damon asked as Bonnie and Grams interlocked hands and chanted in a foreign languate.

"It sounds like Latin," Stefan said as Elena shook her head. 

"I don't think it's Latin." We continued to watch as the ground rumbled and the torches erupted. "What's happening?"

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Of course it worked."

Damon turned to his brother. "We have some fires to build." :

Stefan looked at Elena. "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back."

As he left, Damon turned towards my sister. "You ready?"

Elena looked concerened as did I. "What?"

"Damon?"

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can seal me in? You I trust, Nell. Them I don't."

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down," Grams warned.

"You'll bring walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough! Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

"Elena..." I said.

"I'll be okay," my sister told me, grabbing my hand.

"May I?" Damon asked, grabbing a torch. 

"Bring her back to me, Damon," I told him. I waited with baited breath as I waited for Damon and Elena to emerge. Then I saw the little brat. "You!" I gasped, growling. 

"Hey, you're not going in there," Bonnie protested as Anna grabbed a flashlight. 

"You think you can stop me?" she snarled, vamp speeding into the tomb. 

"No...but I can," I growled, charging after her. 

"Nellie!" I heard Bonnie yell. 

I could hear them their desperate and hungry whispers, smell they're decaying flesh, and sense that I was not alone. My eyes glowed as I traveled through the tunnels. "Elena?!" I shouted. Hearing her yell, I took off in the direction. In my panicked state, I got lost, running into Stefan..."Stefan, Elena! Anna's in here!" 

"I know...I got her out."

"Then why aren't you out?"

Stefan looked upset. "Nellie...we can't get out."

"What?" I asked, as I followed him. 

"They didn't break the seal. Vampires can't get out...I think that includes you." 

"No..." I whispered, following him. 

"They're trying to lift it...come on! We need to find Damon."

"Damon!" I shouted, racing after Stefan. 

We found him desperatly searching, kicking the dirt on the floor. "She's not here." 

"Damon?" I called out. 

"She's not here."

"What?" Stefan asked confused. 

Damon roared, throwing the blood bag against the wall. "She's not here!" 

"Stefan, Nellie! They can't hold it for much longer!" we heard Elena yell. 

"Damon, we need to get out of here," Stefan told him. 

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside. "

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out."

"How could she not be in here?"

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here! She's not worth it!"

Damon pushed Stefan away angrily. "No!"

Then Elena came in. "Damon...Please."

Damon looked at her. "Damon...we'll find another way, I promise! Now, get your ass moving!" I shouted, holding out my had. 

He looked heartbroken, but took my hand as we all raced out of the vampire death trap. We exited one by one, each feeling the loss of the failed mission. Elena went over to Damon, placing her hand on his forearm gently. She moved away as I went over to him. 

* * *

"Thanks for being here for him," Stefan told me as I came out of the bathroom, freshly showered. 

"He's my friend...Friends are there for each other. Thanks for going after Elena...You knew the risk and you still went."

Stefan smiled sadly at me. "I love her..."

"I know. Sorry I've been a bitch to you. It's just...ever since we were little, it was always me and her against the world. I don't want to lose her." Stefan moved to hug me. 

I walked down the stairs, seeing Damon staring blankly at the flames in front of him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, sitting next to him. 

"She got out...and never even bothered to come find me..." he chocked out, a couple of tears escaping his eyes. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sniffed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." I told him, kissing his cheek. 


	18. Mothers Know Best

"So, wait...Mr. Saltzman's wife could be your mother?" I asked Elena. 

"Wow..." Stefan said. 

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy.I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You wanna talk to her," Stefan guessed.

"I don't know. I... I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person-that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that."

I hugged one of her pillows to me. "Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

Elena shook her head. "Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." She glanced over at Stefan. "You knew that already?"

I turned towards him too, seeing that he looked guilty. "The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death."

"Well-"

"No, no. It's not possible.The coincidence is-it's too much." He gently grabbed her wrists. "Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Ok?"

Elena sighed. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet. Nellie, what do you think?"

"I think you should go...Get some answers. At least you have some. The closest thing that I have is a blank certificate and the entire city of New Orleans, and there's no way I'm going there. Well, at least right now. And the biggest lead I have was Katherine, and she's M.I.A."

"On that note. I should get goin'. I gotta go deal with Damon," Stefan told me.

"How's he doing?" Elena asked.

"He's dealing in his own way. Nellie, I get you're busy with your own personal life, but I would appreciate it if you can come and talk to him. He really values your friendship."

"God, you sound so outdated, but sure...Let me pack a bag with a couple of things." I got up from Elena's bed, looking at her. "You going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

To say that Damon was spirling was not a joke. "Damn...Soriety girls gone wild?" I asked stepping over too many unconcious bodies with bite marks up and down the body. Then I saw Damon, trying to get his the last drop of alcohol out of the bottle. "Hey, bestie...how is it going?"

"Nellie! Look girls! Nellie's here!" 

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, walking over the bodies. 

"Not enough..."

"Well come on...we're going out. You need a shower."

"Do I have to?" he whined. 

"Yes...and please, get rid of the girls?" 

Damon sighed, and came back an hour later, smelling better and looking better. I smiled at him, driving him to the Mystic Grill. Damon entered with me, and I stopped him. "Here. I need to use the ladies room. Buy yourself something to drink and I'll be right back."

"Yes, boss..." he said, his charsmatic nature gone. 

I sighed and went into the ladies room as quick as I could. I came back to see Sheriff Forbes leaving. "Hello, Sheriff..." I greeted, smiling. 

"Hey, Nellie." 

I sat next to him, ordering a root beer. "What did she want.'

"Loitering me for the bachelor auction."

"Oh god...I hate those things. My parents were very involved in the council."

"What do you know about your history teacher?"

"This again? I told you, I don't have a clue. I barely talk to him. All I know is that he had Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Why?"

"Because something tells me off about him. Well, you going to be my date or what?"

"Is that how Southern Gentlemen ask ladies you, old man?"

"Miss Eleanor...will you do me the honor in accompanying me to this event where I can humilate myself?"

"Now that's more like it...and yes, I will..." I grinned as he kissed the inside of my wrist as I placed my hand in his. 

* * *

"That was depressing..." I told him, coming out of the bathroom in a black dress with pink roses over it. "You do know that she is totally in love with Stefan right?" I asked, having heard him and Elena talking. "Seriously...did you think the button trick would work?"

"It did..." he grinned. "You look nice...why don't you wear dresses more often?"

"Because it brings back a dark time when I was Miss Mystic Falls...and I hated it." 

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because my mom wanted me to, and I got satisfaction watching Caroline lose to me year after year. You know...if you want Elena to like you, you should listen to her feelings." 

I headed downstairs where Damon pulled on his jacket as Stefan pulled him over to talk. "Hey! Are you two old ladies done gosspiping because Damn's got a hot date with desperate housewife!" 

"That is why she is my best friend, and you're not," Damon smirked to Stefan, handing him back a piece of paper. "Shall we, Miss Nellie?"

"We shall, Mr. Salvatore," I said. The car ride was full of fun banter and I could tell that Damon was feeling a bit better. "I think you should take whoever on a romantic picnic. Nobody could go wrong with a romantic picnic."

"Maybe to the woods, out for a quick bite," Damon grinned. 

"Ew...how would that look? The residental vampire slayer snacking on his date?" 

Inside the grill was filled with Mystic Fall's most desperate housewifes. I stood at a table with Jenna and Elena, drinking a diet soda when I heard it. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore," Carole Lockwood grinned. "We don't have much on you."

Damon grinned, smugly. "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card."

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah. L.A. New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, Near the Duke campus, actually. I think-I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Rick? Yeah, 'cause I-I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She wa-she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? 'Cause she was-Delicious."

"Oh my god..." I groaned as Elena stiffened, grabbing her clutch. "Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"I just need some air."

I sniffed Damon out as the chaos died down from the new and from the auction. "Thanks for ditching me, bestie," I sighed, entering the boarding house. 

"I really need to change the locks..." he sighed. "I thought I locked it behind me."

I held up a key. "I made myself a key when I first came over to shift. So...now you know."

"I wished you told me..."

"I didn't know that she was killed by a vampire, or that vampire was you. Sorry. You are a dummie though, rubbing it in Elena's face."

"You think I can make it right?" 

"Yeah...it might take some groveling. I'm sure you're good at that. By the way, Carole Lockwood won you're date/"

"Yippee..." Damon sighed, handing me a drink. "Cheers..."

We clicked glasses, and we both heard footsteps. "Damon?" I warned seeing Alaric enter with a stake. Alaric's eyes turned to me, then back towards Damon. 

"Are you really this stupid? Guess so..." Damon finished his drink, pushing me behind him. He vamp-ran at Alaric pushing him against the wall, causing him to fall on the floor. "You gonna put down the stake?" Alaric stood up, still holding the stake. "Wow. That's courage."

"Damon..." I warned. 

"I got this, Nellie..."

"Yeah, I don't believe you." 

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?"

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened. "

"I saw you feeding on her."

"Yeah.I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Alaric rushed towards Damon, but Damon hit him in the stomach, sending Alaric kneeling on the floor. "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "You turned Elena's birth mom into a vampire?"

"Why?" Alaric asked. 

"She came to me, all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her...Something I liked. There was something special."

"You turned her because you liked her?"

Damon smirked. "No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home. Wasn't happy with life in general. Wasn't happy with you."

Alaric rushed towards him, stake deadly. "No!" I shouted, but Damon caught the stake, sending it into Alaric's chest. "Gaah!" Alaric shouted.

"Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." My mouth was opened as he killed another of my history teachers. He removed the stake, tossing it on the ground, and grabbed his drink. He sat down, watching as Alaric take his last breath. I rushed over, placing my fingers against his pulse. "He's dead...You actually killed him!" 

"What happened?" Stefan asked, rushing inside the house. "What did you do?"

"Dude, what? He attacked me."

Stefan looked at me for guidance. "He technically did."

Stefan sighed. "Damon."

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" I asked, crossing my arms. 

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking," Stefan told him.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out." He stood, looking at Alaric's body. "Uh-uh. Can't. I'm assuming you two take care of this."

"He's an ass," I sighed, pouring Stefan and myself a drink. 

"Yep..." Stefan agreed, sitting on the couch next to me. I looked at the dead body in front of us, seeing a finger twitch. 

"Um...did you see that?" I asked, setting my glass down and leaning forward. 

"Yeah..." 

Suddenly, Alaric gasped, sitting up, causing me to scream. "AHH! ZOMBIE! STEFAN KILL IT!"

"Calm down...Zombies aren't real..." Stefan told me, keeping me behind him. 

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asked. 

Stefan and I looked at each other. "You were just... Did Damon turn you?"

Alaric shook his head. "No. I went for him, And then he stabbed me."

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you."

"No. It's... it's something else."

"Then how?" I asked.

"I...Isobel..." Alaric answered, looking at his ring on his hand. "The ring protected me."

"That's impossible," Stefan told him. 

"I know," Alaric agreed. Then he turned towards me. "What _are_ you?" 


	19. There Goes the Neighborhood

"You do know that I have other issues besides yours," I told Damon over the phone as I got to my car. "I do have school, homework, and a werewolf problem...plus my history teacher knows what I am now, thanks to you."

"How many times do I have to apologize? Katherine is still out there...you want answers, I want answers." 

"I repeat...I have homework, Damon. Can't you just go by yourself? I'll be free this weekend. Better yet, ask your brother. I overheard him complaining to Elena that you're not talking to him."

"He doesn't understand. He got his girl..." I stopped, seeing said couple talking to Matt and Caroline. Listening in, I could hear them make new plans for a double date. 

"If you're bored, you can always come over to my house and help me with my history homework." 

"I'll see if I have the time."

"Don't be salty. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I could hear Damon's smirk. "Fine...Just know that you'll be missing amazing epicness."

"Bye, Damon..."

"Bye." 

I got home, unlocking my door. "Jer? Jenna?!" I called out. 

"In my bedroom!" I heard Jeremy call out. 

I wandered in, crossing my arms. "Hey...how was school today?"

"Fine...you?"

"Boring...What'cha looking at." 

"Nothing...so what's up?" Jeremy asked, closing his laptop screen. 

"Elena and Stefan are going out to night, so it'll be just me and you. What do you want for dinner?"

"Um...pasta? Mac n' cheese?" Jeremy suggested. 

"Okay..." I said. "If you need anything, let me know." 

I got started on my homework as Elena came in, and gushed about her date. She ran upstairs, and I was left alone until Stefan rang the doorbell. Opening it, I saw him hold the bouquet of flowers. "Elena! Your date is here! Nice..." I went back to my homework, cranking my headphones on as I continued. After a while, I switched to writing as I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I removed my earbuds, going over to the door. "You've got to be kidding me," I sighed, crossing my arms. "Didn't you do enough damage?" 

Anna looked at her converse. "We got off on the wrong foot...I'm sorry."

"You attacked my brother, helped kidnapped my sister, and almost got my brother killed..."

"I just wanted my mom back..."

I sighed, my heart softening. "I get it...If I could bring my mom back, I would too. If I let you in, you have to promise that you won't hurt Jeremy...because I will rip your heart out and eat it."

Anna nodded. "Okay..."

I moved aside, letting her in. "Jeremy! You got a guest!" 

"Anna?" Jeremy asked, coming down the stairs. 

"Surprised?" she asked. 

"I thought you and your mom were leaving town?"

"Change of plans. Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched." 

"No, no, no. I mean...I am of course I am...Um...have you met my sister, Nellie?"

I plastered on a smile. "It's nice to see you Anna...would you like to stay for dinner?" 

"Sure..." Anna shrugged, smiling. 

"We'll, uh...be in my room, Nellie."

"Doors open!" I called out. I eventually moved to my room, and spent the rest of my night, eating junk food and reading assigned chapter Then my phone rang. "Yeah?"

"What'cha doing bestie?" Damon asked. 

"You know...studying. Keeping an ear out in case I heard any blood curdling screams. Jeremy's little vampire girlfriend is here. Elena's back home."

"Yeah, well, we have a problem..."

"What?"

"Anna and her mom and us weren't the only ones to escape the tomb..." 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, grabbing a pair of socks. 

"Two vampires jumped us at the boarding house. Stefan staked one and the other got away. Pearl's been to see me by the way. Which means...this could get very ugly." 

* * *

"This storm is crazy," I commented as I held a piece of plywood up to the window where Damon told me that the vampire Fredrick crashed through. Damon was hammering the nails in as we all stratergized what to do next. 

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon said. 

Stefan shook his head. "Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'"

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena scoffed. 

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

Damon looked slightly hurt. "You don't have to be snarky about it."

"Hey...can we not argue until we figure this mess out?" I asked, shaking my hands.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky," Elena bit back. 

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

Damon winched. "Ouch."

"Hey! This isn't being very productive," I told them. 

"Nellie's right. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm."

Damon sighed, and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and changed into my workout pants and tank top. "We doing this or what?" I asked Damon, sending my hands up. 

Damon grinned, cracking his neck. "Oh...we're so doing this." 

He ran at me full speed, and I barely had time to dodge his attack. I growled, and grabbed him as he raced past me again. I tossed him on the floor and knelt down to punch him. Damon's eyes flashed as he hissed, rolling me over. I kicked him off of me and raced over to the stairs where I climbed them and jumped on him, the knife in my hand going straight into the chest. "Dead."

Damon hissed as he pulled it out, handing it to me. "Good job, Nell...Hunting party?" 

Stefan nodded. "That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up.

"I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge." Damon paused as Stefan's face squished up. "No?"

"We'll talk when I get back?"

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels."

"Bye, Stefan!" I called out, waving. 

"Bye, Nell." 

"I should get going to," I told him. "Good work out today."

"Yep...Tell Elena I said hi!" 

I got home, going into Elena's bedroom. "Hey...Damon says hi."

Elena scoffed. "I don't know why you're friends with him."

"There's something about him...I mean...All he wanted was to be with the love of his life! That's romantic..."

"You're a romantic. He's a homicidial psycopath."

"True...but that's what makes him fun. You wanna know the real reason why I like him?"

"Why?" Elena asked. 

"Because he actually listens to my problems. He helps me out during the full moons by letting me stay in his dungeon basement. He makes me smile. And he didn't leave me on the side of the road after you hit me with your car."

"You're never gonna let me live that one down!" Elena sighed, flopping back on her bed. "Why is Damon calling me?"

"I don't know..." I called out, going to take a shower. When I came back, Elena was in my bedroom, using my charger. 

"He's called me six times! Isn't that a little obessive."

"Why did he call you six times..." I asked, grabbing my phone seeing twice as much phone calls. "Something's wrong..." There was a knock on the door. 

Running down the stairs, I answered it to reveal Damon.

"You're both ignoring me," he said, walking into the house.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone was dead," Elena said as I pulled on my shoes. 

"I was in the shower. What's up?"

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked. 

Elena and I looked at each other. "No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

Elena immediatly pulled out her phone, trying to find our missing vampire friend. "It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?"

Damon looked worried for a minute. "You're not going to like what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking that those other vampires got him...the ones from the tomb and attacked you..." I guessed. 

"That was freaky...but, yeah..."

"I'm going..."

"Me too..." Elena said. 

"No!" Damon and I said at the same time. 

"Elena, stay here. If we find him, we'll let you know. I promise," I told her. I grabbed my jean jacket off the hall tree and followed Damon out. 

I should've know that my sister was too stubborn to stay behind, because I was waiting with her in the car as we waited for Damon to return from Pearl's front door. "What happened? Where is he?" Elena asked with anxiety.

"They have him. I can't get in."

"Why not?"

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in."

"Nellie and I can get in," Elena told him.

"You're not going in there," Damon hissed, putting the car in drive and driving away.

"I'm going!"

"You're not going there."

Elena leaned against her seat in the back. "Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We gotta do something."

"I know."

"We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there."

"I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

"We need back up...someone who could go in with me and fight...No offense, Elena...but you're kinda useless," I told her. Elena huffed in the back seat. Then I gasped, hitting Damon in the arm. "I know! Alaric Saltzman!" 

"That dick that tried to kill me?" Damon asked. 

"Well, you were a dick to him, but yeah...I bet he has some toys that could help us out. And he knows how to kill vampires." 

"That's actually a really good idea," Elena said. 

Damon pulled up in front of the school, zooming out. "I hate when he does that," I sighed, getting out of the car.

"Do you think that he'll help?" 

"Yep....because Damon has leverage against him."

"Well, don't you look... alive?" Damon told Alaric as they faced off. 

"You can't hurt me."

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right."

"Alright...stop with the pissing match," I told them, getting between the two men.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help," Elena told him. Alaric sighed, heading into his classroom as we began to explain our situation. "Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in and Nellie can't go in alone. We need you. I would go, but..."

Damon looked at her, then turned his gaze to Alaric. "Your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand..."

"Stefan and Nellie told me about your ring."

"What about it?"

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother and my bestie here...your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."

"Hey!" I shouted, pushing Alaric back. "Damon's a dick, we all get it...But, please. It's Stefan."

Alaric looked at me and then to Elena. "I'm sorry. But it's not my problem."

Like I knew he would, Damon had leverage. "That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Alaric said nothing, causing Damon to scoff. "Coward. Come on, girls."

"All right! Wait. I'll go." 

Alaric sighed. What surprised me the most about him was how much gear he had towards hunting vampires. "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," Damon smirked.

Alaric just glared at him. "I've you to thank for that."

"What are these?" Elena asked, grabbing something. 

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with Vervain."

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully. And I'll have Nellie there ripping vampires apart."

I watched Elena take one of the vampire darts. "Whoa. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going with you guys."

"No. No. No. No. No way," Damon told her. 

"Here we go," I sighed, grabbing a stake, tuning my sister and Damon out. Alaric seemed to be doing the same, watching me place the stake in my boot, and then retying it. "What?" 

"You're going out in that?" he asked, looking at my shorts, tank, and jean jacket. 

"My body temperature runs hotter than normal people. You sound like my dad..."

"Everything that I've read on werewolves in the last couple of days told me that your kind and vampires are supposed to be mortal enemies. I guess I don't understand while you're friends with them."

"Well...Stefan makes my sister happy, and we haven't had much happiness in our lives lately. And Damon..." I smiled, shrugging. "He's like the only person that I can talk to about my problems and I know he won't judge. Did you know that I was adopted to?"

Alaric shook his head. "No..."

"I was adopted several weeks before Elena was born. I didn't know until I was in biology and we were testing blood. Elena was sick that day, so she didn't get to do the lab. She had to write a report instead. But I realized that Mom, Dad, and Jeremy had a different blood type than me. I told Dad about it because he was a doctor, and he had this look on his face. He and Mom sat me down and told me that they were having fertility problems, and I was literally handed to them. My birth parents were from New Orleans. That's all I know. I don't know their names, or why they gave me away...They didn't even put their names on their birth certificate, just mine. They left me at a church, and from there, I came here to live with them. I thought I was different growing up, and it turned out I was. Then I found out that I was a werewolf and started shifting. I found out about vampires, and I realized that there were much bigger monsters than me out there. Because I can eat people, which is why I chain myself up every full moon. Meeting Damon and Stefan...if they can learn to be good, then so can I, because we all deserve happiness, right? Plus...there's this weird fact that I look like this woman that Damon knew." I turned to my sister and best friend. "Hey...are we going or what?" 

* * *

The plan was set in motion as we arrived at the house. I waited next to Damon as Alaric was let in, and then reappeared opening the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house."

"I know that. But you gotta make an exception."

"Get her out of the house. Now!" Damon shouted. I walked, in pulling Miss Gibbons out with me. "Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?"

"No."

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No. It's just me."

"No? Good..." I winched as Damon snapped her neck, killing her.

"You were supposed to compel her."

"It doesn't work that way..." Damon explained, stepping in. 

"She is human."

"And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body! Nellie...come on!" 

"Sorry," I told Alaric, stepping over the woman's body, following him in the house. Damon was taking out a vampire as I heard someone step onto the porch and smelled the familiar perfume. "Elena..."

I raced over to her, stabbing the vampire in the back before she could protect herself. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I asked her. 

"Are you insane?!" Damon asked. 

"Less talk, let's go..." I told them, rushing into the house once again. We raced down to the cellar, where Stefan and another vampire were. Stefan was hanging my his arms, and the other vampire was tied around with ropes with two stakes in his legs. 

"Elena...You shouldn't be here..." Stefan panted.

"She was supposed to stay in the car," Damon explained. 

"Uh! No. No. No. Not him."

"Whatever. Let's get you down."

"There's Vervain on the ropes."

Damon's hands instantly retracted. "Elena...put that," I told her, pointing to the rope that was tied to a beam to keep him hanging. I stood ready with Damon as Stefan's body dropped, both of us catching him.

"Ugh..." Stefan grunted.

I unwrapped the ropes from around his wrists, tossing them away. "All right, let's get out of here," I told them.

"Wait," Stefan called out.

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here," Damon told them as Stefan limped to the other vampire, pulling out the stakes from his legs.

"We don't have time...hurry up!" I shouted. The other vampire was soon free.

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

"All right, go."

"What about you?"

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go."   
  
As soon as they took off, I heard the others coming. "They're coming," I said, rushing up the stairs. I sent a kick into one of them as I reached the top of the stairs. I quickly saw Damon fighting with Frederick, then get pulled off of him by two vampires. I growled, kicking one of the vampires backwards. I saw Alaric enter, shooting one with a Vervain dart. 

"I'm going after Fredrick!" Damon announced taking off. 

I saw the vampire barrel into Alaric as he was reloading his dart gun. I jumped on his back, biting him in his neck, causing him to scream out in pain. Alaric raced over, stabbing the vampire with the syringe full of Vervain. 

"Frederick is gone," Damon told us, coming back inside.

"Let's get out of here," said Alaric. 

"I'm gonna kill him."

We were out the door when we saw an army of vampires approaching us. "Shit..." I breathed out.

"How many of those Vervain darts you have left?"

Alaric checked. "One."

"Not gonna be enough," I said. 

We were about to fight when we saw Anna and Pearl arrive home. 

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked.

"Yep," Damon sighed.

"Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?"

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them."

Pearl shook her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen." 

"Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it."

We turned and around and left. I immediately went home to take a shower, which was there I found the news. I found Damon at the Grill, having been punched by Alaric. "Hey...why did he punch you now?"

"Don't know..."

"They found Vicki Donavan's body," I told him. 

"Shit...how's Jeremy?"

"I don't know...Damon, if they trace this back to us..."

"They won't. I promise...Come on...I'll get you a drink. I got some of your favorite vodka the other day."

When we got to his house, I wasn't prepared to see empty blood bags scattered through out the living room. "Had a midnight snack?" I asked. 

"Those aren't mine." We walked forward, to see more around Stefan as he currently devoured one, the black veins prominent underneath his eyes. 


	20. Control

_**Nora: How's the vampire brother? Still sucking down blood bags?** _

**Fangtastic1864: He's still resisitng everything that I throw at him. I even left him a glass like a nice brother this morning.**

_**Nora:** _ **_You're evil. Stop being a dick to your brother. But no dice, huh?_**

**Fangtastic1864: He's determined to stay on the wagon, even though he's fallen off this time. And I'm always a dick to Stefan.**

**Fangtastic1864: What are you wearing?**

I snorted as I read Damon's text message. "Come on Jeremy, we have school! Walking at the door now!" Elena shouted. 

"Forgot this," Jenna called out, handing Elena a thermos.

"Thank you."

I was about to text Damon back as we walked out the door when Elena stopped."Elena! Nellie!" our Uncle John greeted.

"Uncle John! Hi," Elena greeted in surprised. 

"Hey..."

There was many things about John, but one of them was that John never just showed up. "Jenna."

"John, you made it," Jenna deadpanned.

"I said I'll be here by nine ." He entered the house, pulling his bag behind him.

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things."

Jeremy came down the stairs, looking for John. "Uncle John, what's up?"

"Hey!" John grinned.

Jeremy slapped him on the shoulder, heading out the door. "I had some business in town. I thought that a visit was in order."

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Okay, we've got to go to school. We'll see you later," Elena told him, dragging me out the door. 

Elena and I discussed the reasons why Uncle John would show up, confused. "Have you heard from Stefan?" I asked. 

"Not really...have you talked to Damon?"

"Of course...He says that Stefan is trying to regain control. We don't want him biting you."

"I mean...it's not like he already did."

"You told me yourself, Elena...You barely recognized him. And when I stepped in, he was sucking down those blood bags like a frat boy at a kegger." 

School went on like normal, minus the fact that Elena told me that our brother might believed in vampires. "What do you mean? There's no way that he could know. Damon compelled him to forget," I said, as we walked to our last class. 

"You know that Jeremy is smart...He read Jonathan Gilbert's journal. He knows...or he's starting to."

"Well, we'll have to nip this in the bud." 

I went home after school, going upstairs to my room. I could hear the constant chatter downstairs between John, Jenna, and Jeremy; and I could hear Elena and Stefan, quickly tuning them out. There was no way I was listening to them bone. Minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring and I raced downstairs to the front door. "Oh good. You're here!" I smiled, giving Damon a quick hug. 

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that," Damon smirked. 

"Shut up...come on," I laughed, leading him to my room. 

"No, Nellie! I will not go to your bedroom with you!" Damon said loudly. 

"Stop being an ass," I sighed opening my bedroom door. (

"You know...in the time we've been friends, I've never been in your bedroom before. Elena's yes...your's, no. So different..."

Damon flopped down on my bed, grabbing the stuffed wolf from my pillow and hugging it to his chest. "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking at the founder council?"

"What?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's fantastic...we'll just add it to the list of how everything is falling apart."

"Hey...I thought I heard you."

"Hey, Elena...You know, I woudn't mind sisters-" Damon began to say, causing me to kick him. 

"Shut up," I hissed. "John's in the Council."

"Perfect," Elena sighed. "Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay, but he's clearly struggling. How long it is gonna take before he's going back to normal?"

"A few days. Give or take."

"It's been a few days."

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?"

He got up, handing me the stuffed wolf as he perused my room.

"He's not himself, Damon."

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself," Damon told her, opening a drawer in my dresser. He took a bra from the drawer, which Elena quickly snatched back, stuffing it back for me. I wasn't going to say anything, because I was enjoying their flirting back and forth. 

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you."

He took the picture of Elena, me, Caroline, and Bonnie at the lake last summer, off of my mirror. "It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan', ‘under control Stefan'. 'Fight his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan', but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

Elena took the picture back, putting it back on the mirror. "He's not you, not even close."

"Because he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down he's not. I gotta go..."

"Bye, bestie," I said, smiling. 

"Bye," Damon smirked, leaving. 

"That didn't bother you?! Going through your stuff?!" Elena asked. 

"Nope...I was too busy enjoying your banter...It's so filled with sexual tension."

"You're disgusting...I don't like Damon. I love Stefan." 

"Maybe, that doesn't mean that you two can't bone." 

"I'm leaving now..."

* * *

"Nellie! We're going to be late! We're leaving without you!" Aunt Jenna called out. 

"I'm coming!" I said, rushing down the stairs. "Do we have to go?"

"It's the 150th founding day kick off party! It's exciting!" Jenna smiled. 

"You're just excited because Mr. Saltzman is going to be there," I said, smirking. I looped my arm through Elena's as we walked out. "How did the talk with Jeremy go?"

"Good...he said his inspiration was from the Gilbert family journal. He asked where you were..."

"I was doing homework. You excited to see Stefan?" I asked. 

"Yeah..." she sighed. "I'm still worried about him. When it's the full moon, how do you get control?"

"I don't. Elena...the reason why I chain myself up during full moons is because my instincts are to kill...I don't want to hurt anyone, but that doesn't mean I don't hurt them by association. It's like everything that's me is switched off, until it's the next day...I don't know what it's like for Stefan, though." 

"Hey, bestie," I greeted Damon as we entered City Hall. 

"Hey...you look delicious," he grinned, seeing my outfit. I wore pink silky shorts with flowers plastered on them, black tank top, a black cardigan, and back boots. 

"This is as much as I'm going to dress up until Miss Mystic Falls. Elena's going to do it and she wants me to join her in honor of my parents." 

"I can't wait to see you all dolled up," Damon grinned. 

"And it will probably be the only time. Wanna be my date?" 

"Sure...It'll be fun!" Damon grinned. "Just like Stefan!" 

I turned to see Stefan easily smiling and looking relaxed. "It looks like someone got the stick out of their ass," I grinned. 

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked Elena as she came over to join us at the bar. Stefan was currently dancing with with Matt's mom, Kelly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"Eventually. One way or another."

"Well, I want to dance...Damon?"

"Right this way, ma'am," he grilled, taking my hand and spinning me around. 

"You know...maybe everything will be okay?" I asked as we danced. "Or that this is the calm before the storm." 

Damon left to get us some drinks as I danced with somebody else. But my dancing was cut off as Damon pulled me by my arm. "Hey...We have a problem," he said. 

"What?"

"Your brother has been asking questions about Vicki and her death." 

I saw Elena a ways away, waving at her. She quickly came over to where we were at the bar. "Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" she asked Damon. 

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours. Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicky Donovan's death."

"He knows that her death was ruled by an overdose," I told him. 

"Really? 'Oh, but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know, I know! Me and Nell! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing Vervain."

"No, I don't want you to compel him," Elena told him.

"Elena...if he keeps asking questions..." I trailed off.

"No...I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I handle it."

I sighed. "Alright...I'm with you," I told her.

Damon took a rose and handed it to Elena. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warned you."

Elena gave him a look, then walked away. "God, get a room you two," I smirked. 

I walked off and mingled, until I ran into Stefan. "Hey...have you seen Elena?" I asked. 

"I just saw her go off with Matt," he told me. 

I noticed something off about him, and leaned over to sniff the air. "God, you reek of whiskey. You okay?"

"Do you even care?"

"Yes," I snapped. "Just because you're going through withdrawal, doesn't mean you get to be an ass. And I thought we were sorta friends..." 

Stefan looked at me, sighing. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...You might want to ease up on the whiskey. Supernatural nose or not, people are going to tell that a 17 year old is drinking." 

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon told us, coming over.

"Actually I don't want any news, Damon," Stefan said, drinking another glass of whiskey.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back at vampire move or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

My eyes widened. "You did what to my Uncle John?!" I hissed as Stefan took a step back.

"What?"

"Great party by the way, huh?" He grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor. 

"Why did you kill my uncle?" I asked, swaying from side to side to the music. 

"Because he knows..."

"What? He's been here for about five minutes!" 

"I know...but, Nell, I'm telling you. He knows more than he was letting on. He knew about me, about the tomb...and I swear he might know about you too."

"This isn't good, Damon..." I sighed. 

Damon dipped me, his eyes growing wide. "You got to be kidding me."

He brought me up right, and I saw Uncle John walk in. "Didn't you say that you killed him?"

"Snapped his neck," Damon explained.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few minutes we will officially begin the countdown for our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" Mayor Lockwood called out.

There was applause as John joined him on stage. "One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, and we protect each other; it's good to be home."

"Come on," Damon told me, dragging me to Alaric. "Look at his right hand," Damon told us.

"Who?" asked Alaric. 

"Town favorite's son. Look at his ring."

"Well, it looks like mine," Alaric said, twisting his ring around his finger. 

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteem Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!"

We all looked at John. "Do you think John knew Isobel?"

"I think John knows a lot of things."

The party began to wind down, and I walked home, my mind whirling on what happened this evening. "Hey, Nell," John greeted me as I walked in. 

"Hey, Uncle John. Did you have fun?" I asked. 

"Yeah...Beautiful night, huh?"

"Yeah...I'm going to go up and go to bed...Good night." 

I quickly ran upstairs, locking my door, my heart pounding. I was terrified. 


	21. Pageant Queens

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside the regular curriculum for a lesson on local history as we approach founder's day. Apparently the community lead feels it's more important that World War II, but hey what do I know?"

I turned my head as Bonnie interrupted him him, entering the classroom. "Sorry, I'm late."

Alaric smiled, nodding his head. "Well, its lake we will be on full occupancy today. Welcome home Bonnie."

I smiled at her, but noticed that she didn't smile back as she sat down in her chair. Class went on as normal until Elena came home. "Did you know about the Founder's Court?"

"Of course," I scoffed. "Don't you remember that I was a former debutant and I kicked ass and won last year. I'm not doing it, but I am volunteering to help out in honor of Mom. Congrats by the way, you're going to knock them dead."

"I have to do this, don't I?" Elena asked. 

"Yep...don't worry...I'm going to be your pageant coach. Don't worry, we got this...And I have the perfect dress for you!" 

**Fangtastic1864: I was right...Stefan is still off the wagon.**

_**Nora: I'm watching him dance with Elena and he seems fine.** _

**Fangtastic1864: Keep an eye on him. John was here earlier...as well Anna.**

_**Nora: What did they want?** _

**Fangtastic1864: John threatened to outs me to the council. Anna apologized for her mother about Stefan. How's dance practice going?**

_**Nora: Good...Your brother and Elena are goofing around. Caroline is super focused. I'm here supervising.** _

"Oh god...I think I'm going to be sick," Elena told me as I gathered make up to put in the travel case.

"Buck up butter cup. You got this...You're going to be fine. Listen...Alaric is going to pick you and Jenna up. I gotta go in advance and make sure everything is set up. I'll be around to do your hair and makeup, okay?" 

I headed down the stairs, where Damon was waiting for me. "You look great!" 

"You always say that," I sighed, coming down in my purple sequined gown. 

Everything was going swimmingly as everybody continued to get ready. I was finishing Elena's hair, pinning a couple of strands back with a bejewel clip. "Thanks for helping m," she said in a small voice.

I let out a laugh. "Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off...I got so much hair spray in here that you're an accident waiting to happen."

Elena laughed softly. "You know...I remember when you, and Mom, and I were first planning for this. You two were so excited." 

"So were you if I recall," I told them. 

"I was. She made it sounded like something so much fun. You on the other hand...not so much. Lots of things changed then."

My eyes watered slightly. "I miss her..."

"Me too..." Elena sniffed.

"No!" I told her. "We're not going to cry. I hate to brake it to you but its little late for cold feet. You're going out there and going to kick ass."

"I don't have cold feet. It's just… I think I'd be enjoying a lot more if she was here."

"I know..." I said softly. "But I think she would be proud of both of us..."

Elena turned and hugged me tightly. "Okay, I should go put my dress on. Can you help me?" 

I smiled. "Of course...what are sister's for?" 

I grabbed her dress and followed into the dressing room where Amber came rushing out. "That's why she didn't win against me last year. You're not going to pull an Amber are you?" I asked, hanging up the dress. 

"Nope...like you said...We got this," Elena smiled. 

I was about to unzip her dress when I shouted. "Damon...What the hell?!" I asked, seeing him in the mirror. 

Elena blushed. "Hey, you can't be back here."

"Stop being a pervert and get out," I told him. 

"We need to talk. All three of us."

"It has to be right now?"

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it's really inconvenient to me, I'll squib."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood."

"What?!"

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to lose his mind."

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal."

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

My eyes widened as Elena sat down on the couch. "Oh my god..."

"What the hell?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"He has no idea where normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all the time fighting it when he should have learn to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe it. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

"Stefan on human blood, Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because is not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

"So, what? He is going to go all psycho on us? How bad does he get, Damon?" I asked. 

"On a scale of one to ten...a hundred." 

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him to blood in the first place," Elena said.

Stefan entered, startling me and Elena. "What's going on in here?"

"I was just filling Elena and Nell on your extra-curricular activities."

Stefan laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood, Stefan," Elena told him. 

"I'll be downstairs, drinking," Damon said.

"Me too...Don't be late, Elena." Damon held out his arm for me, letting him guide me as we headed outside. "I don't like this...This worries me." 

He handed me a drink, and I eagerly downed it before anybody could notice. "Don't worry..." 

"I am worried...My sister's boyfriend could kill everybody here. I have to go, the show's starting."

I handed him the glass, walking up on stage. "Hello, dear...I have to say, thank you for helping out this year. Your mom would've been proud of you and Elena," Carol Lockwood said as I placed the crown from last year on my head. 

"Thank you, Miss Lockwood." 

I stood on the stage near the judges, clapping softly as the girls entered one by one. "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore..." I looked up to see Elena by herself on the stairs, with Stefan no where to be found. "Damon..." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. "Do something!" Damon quickly moved, taking Elena's hand as she came down the stairs. She smiled, joining him. 

I lead the procession, standing with Mrs. Lockwood as I watched them all do the dance. I smiled at how naturally Elena and Damon moved, and how their chemistry began to flow. The pageant continued, without the presence of Stefan and Amber. "Before I crown a winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Mayor Lockwood announced. "So, without further due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" I grinned as I clapped following Mayor Lockwood over to her. "I actually won!" she exclaimed. I smiled as I placed the crown on her head. "Congratulations, Caroline. You so deserve this," I told her fondly. 

Caroline was about to cry as I gave her a hug. I hugged Elena, freezing. "What?" she asked. 

"I smell blood..."

Elena let go of me and I saw Damon race off. I kept a hold of her hand as we rejoined Damon. "What is it? Did you find him?" Elena asked. 

"They were signs of struggling on the upstairs bathroom..." 

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing."

"I can smell it a mile away," I said.

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!"

"Let's just find him okay?" I asked, kicking off my heels and grabbing my skirt to run. 

"Let's get your coat; come on!" Damon shouted. 

We got to Stefan and Amber at the same time he bit her neck, causing Amber to scream.   
"Stefan!" Elena shouted.

He released, turning towards us."Stefan, come on, get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through a bit." As Damon got closer, Stefan caught him and tossed him against a tree.

"Damon!" I shouted.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena yelled. 

Suddenly, Stefan held his hand, grunting in pain. We turned to see Bonnie with her hand clenched forward. Stefan's body relaxed as he stared at us. "It's okay Stefan," Damon told him. 

Stefan turned and ran. We stayed as Sheriff Forbes came over and got to work in cleaning and clearing the scene. I stayed in the shadows as Elena talked to Bonnie. "Hey...come here..." I told my heartbroken sister. 

She turned towards me, sobbing into my shoulder as I rubbed her back. "Good, there you two are. Jenna wants me to get the car-What happened."

"Stefan," I sighed as Elena continued to cry. "I got her...Tell Jenna that I'll take her home?"

"Yeah, sure..."

* * *

Elena took a shuddering breath, coming out of the bathroom wearing her jeans and a shirt. "This can't go on," I told her, as she sat down on her bed. "Lena...I know you don't want to hurt him, but what he did to Amber? He kept going after her...He's trying to regain his control, but he's losing his fight. I should know because I do the same thing every month." Elena sniffed, wiping her eyes. "The basement at the boarding house...It can hold him. This way he'll be safe without hurting anybody. The council is going to be on the warpath...We don't want him getting hurt..."

Elena nodded. "Okay..." 

I tugged on my jacket as I walked into the living room. "Hey...she okay?" Damon asked. 

"Not really, but we have a plan. Alaric gave her one of the Vervain darts. She'll inject him and we can put him in your dungeon until he's better. This is the best for everybody, and she knows that."

"Okay..." Damon agreed. 

"I'll get her there. I don't trust her to be driving. Just be ready..."

Damon nodded, zooming out. Elena came down the stairs, her eyes red. By the time we got there, Stefan was home. Damon and I waited until we could hear him collapse. I followed my sister as Damon carried Stefan down, laying him into the cell, locking the door. 

Elena was squeezing my hand. "There's no guarantee it's going to work," Damon told her softly. 

She squeezed my hand tighter. "It has to."

"Coming?"

She shook her head. "I'm gonna stay here." She leaned down and sat against the wall, facing the cell door. I sat down next to her because of her death grip on my hand. As soon as I sat down, her head went to my shoulder. Damon sat down across from us, his eyes meeting mine as I wrapped my free arm around Elena. 


	22. Blood is Thicker than Water

"Elena?! Damon?!" I called out, entering the boarding house. Elena came up the stairs, with Damon behind her. "Morning...I told Jenna that you left early in the morning to go to the library. I brought you your shower stuff, a pair of clean clothes, and coffee."

"Thank you...you're the best sister ever," Elena told me, hugging me. 

I hugged her back, then seperated, giving her the coffee and her duffle bag. "We have school in about two hours, so you better get ready." 

Elena rushed upstairs as I handed Damon his cup. "How's he doing?"

"The same..." Damon said. 

"How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine." 

"So, did you figure out what Pearl gave you?"

"Nope...Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but it was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." Elena came down stairs, fully dressed and bathed. "Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights. Nell?"

"If he's on to vampires, then he's probably on to me too, so I've been staying clear away."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked Elena. 

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance."

Elena smirked. "Heh. See you later."

"Want me to bring you a burger and fries?" I asked. 

"Yes, please..." Damon told me. "See you after school." 

The day passed normally, and I drove Elena home so she could get clean clothes. "I need one more favor from you," Elena told me. 

"Seriously?" I asked as we stood in the woods. 

"Yeah...Damon said that he's not eating, and he needs food. His favorite is deer..."

"Elena...you want me to go over there, kill a deer, and drain it's blood for your boyfriend..."

"I know you you're the strongest one."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I sighed, sniffing the air. My eyes turned golden as I caught the scent. "You so owe me..."I continued to follow the path, where I jumped on the deer, quickly breaking it's neck. Elena handed me a knife, where I cut the poor creatures jugular veins, and placed a jar under its chin so the blood could be collected. "Here...Gross!" 

Damon was waiting for us inside, and I was glad to see him. "Hey, Elena," he called out. 

"She's worried...she had kill a deer for her. Super gross. Here's your burger and fries."

"The things tu do for your sister," he smirked, digging in. "Wanna go on a road trip with Alaric and me to find out more about John?" 

"Totally...If John knows Katherine and Isobel, then he probably knows about Eleanora, right?" 

"Probably..." 

"So, Stefan's on the suicidal path, huh?"

"Yep...He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself."

Elena returned from the basement, even looking more upset. "Why would he say that?"

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical step of martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain."

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be okay here if we run out? We have to go to an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now? The three musketeers?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena," Damon smirked. 

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Besides Nellie. You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

"We won't be long."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," I told her, heading out. "So...since we're all best friends now, and we're not in school, and you're dating my aunt, can I call you Rick? Or Alaric?"

"Why did you bring her?" Alaric asked, glancing at me. 

"Because she's my partner in crime and this concerns her too...I knew a girl exactly like her in the 1860s. She was Katherine's friend, who died after Katherine pushed her down the stairs."

"If Isobel knew Katherine, then she probably knows my anecstor to. Katherine had something that she wanted."

We ended up in an apartment building in Grove Hill, where Alaric showed up the correct apartment. "This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance."

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in," Damon said, staring at the door. 

"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear."

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

I smirked. "You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" Damon gasped.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," I said, walking into the apartment. 

"Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently," Damon said, following me in. "Uh, Rick, Nellie...we have company." A man jumped on Rick, causing Damon to retrain him. "Boys, boys, that's enough. I know you."

The vampire let go of Rick, blinking at Damon. "Damon?"

Damon nodded. "Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb."

"The tomb, tomb?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" 

"We're here about John Gilbert..." I said, stepping forward. 

"How do you know John Gilbert?"

"He's my uncle...Damon here is a good friend."

"Yep... known him for years. How do you know him?" Damon asked.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

"Helping you out how?" Rick asked. 

"Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, match.com. There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place.

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?"

"That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon asked. 

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites."

"What else do you do for him?" I asked. 

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others."

"The others?" Damon asked. 

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"What does John want with them?" asked Rick. 

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder."

Henry's phone rang, all of us watching as he pulled it out. "Heh. That's John now."

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him."

All right. Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?"

"Am I gonna... answer that?" Alaric asked.

Henry froze, staring at us. "What's going on?" I kicked Henry away from Rick as Damon restrained him, with Rick coming in for a kill.

"'Let's not not kill anyone tonight'. Your words. Just pointing that out."

The car ride back was quiet, with us finding nothing on Isobel or Katherine. "That was a bust," I said as we entered the boarding house. "Hey, Elena...I'm going to bed. Damon! I'm taking your bed!" 

I collasped on his bed, quickly falling asleep until I was awoken by Damon. "Stefan's back," he told me.

"M' sleeping," I groaned, turning over to face him. 

"We had a talk. I told him I still hated him. Did I tell you that he forced me to turn?"

"No...what a dick move."

"Yep," he sighed. "You sleeping again?"

"Yep..." I said, snuggling back into his pillows. 


	23. Founder's Day

"I have a bad feeling," I told Damon as we walked the streets. 

"Relax...everything is going to be fine," he grinned, slinging an arm over my shoulders. 

In the past couple of days, many things had happened. One was that Isobel came to town looking for the device that Pearl gave Damon. Two, was that she was a total bitch. Three, Bonnie became our friend again and disabled the device that could wipe out all vampires. But I still had a sinking feeling. 

"Most horror movies end badly when the arrogant frat boy says to relax and have some fun." 

"Look at you, all retro," Damon said to Stefan as we walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to pick candy and steal your girl, while spending time with my other favorite girl."

"Okay...I'm going to get some kettle corn while you two argue," I told them. 

I found the stand, and walked over to the parade where floats were getting back. I smiled at my brother, who continued to glare at me. He knew everything now, and was pissed. I waved to Elena, blowing her a kiss as Damon stood next to me, waving at her. "God, you're like a puppy," I told him, tossing popcorn at him. "You two need to bone!"

"It's not like I'm trying!" Damon whined. "Stefan is on to me. Probably doesn't help that you keep voicing your opinion."

"Too sad, so bad..." I smirked. 

I watched as Bonnie and Damon talked, their chat intense. I turned around and watched as the parade went and finished. "Hey! I'm supposed to meet Elena at the Grill with her clothes."

"Oh...I'll come with," Damon grinned, following me. 

I went in, and handed her the bag as I hugged her. "You were great!"

"Thank you," she said. "Have you talked to Jeremy?"

"Nope...He won't even look at me. You?"

"I tried...can you help me get this dress off?" 

"Sure," I said, undoing the buttons in the back. 

When she was dressed, I headed out again, enjoying the fresh air, and going to look at the booths while getting more food. I went on several of the rides with Elena and Stefan, enjoying family time for once. I went to the bathroom, and came back feeling increasingly threatened. My eyes began to glow, but I shut them, taking a deep breath. "Elena?! Stefan?!" I called out, not seeing them anywhere. "Damon?!" I stopped and froze as I realized what got me so jumpy. There were tons of vampires here. "Elena?!" I began to walk quicker. "Excuse me...have you seen my sister?" I asked to a random person on the street. "Elena?! Stefan?! Damon?! Alaric?!" 

I jumped as fireworks went off. I was about to continue my search when I heard an ear piercing screech that caused me to cry out. I feel to my knees as my eyes watered. I felt a prick in my neck, and everything go black.

When I came to, my head was still pounding. I was on my stomach as I got up and looked around. I spotted a familiar black haired man and began to crawl towards him. "Damon..." I whispered. I turned my head to see John pouring gasoline on the stairs, and lighting the match. "Damon...get up, we have to go!" I told him, helping him up. 

"Vervain..." he groaned. I grunted as I pulled him up. "Anna..."

I turned my head to see Anna's desecrated with a stake in her chest. "Oh no..." We stood up along, his arm around me as I coughed as the smoke got into my lungs."We have to go!"

"Wait...Mayor. Is that you?"

I saw Mayor Lockwood lock eyes with us. "What are you doing here?" he asked us.

"I'm a vampire. She's a werewolf. What's your excuse? No, really. The Vervain doesn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

I looked at him, everything clicking. "Oh my god!" I tried to catch him as he went back trying to get away from us. One of the vampires grabbed him, ripping into his throat. I gasped, and turned away as we tried to go to the door. The fire was getting worst and it was suffocating. I collasped down, chocking as my eyes watered. "Nellie! We have to keep going!" Damon coughed. He tried to help me but a beam fell in front of us, blocking our door. "No! No, no, no!" I shouted. We were trapped. My eyes watered as I coughed, collasping. 

"Nellie...no..." Damon groaned. I got on my knees, trying to drag Damon as far away from the flames as I could. I collasped down next to him, bringing my knees in. 

"We're going to die..." I croaked out, coughing. Damon slipped his hand in mind, and I squeezed it as my vision went gray. 

* * *

Nearby, Elena and Stefan were desperatly searching for Damon. "She's still not answering," Elena whimpered, worried for her sister. They lost her in the crowd when she went in the bathroom and Damon was going to search for her before the tomb vampires could attacked. 

"Well find them," Stefan told her. Then Stefan heard something. "Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire..."

"What?"

Stefan grabbed her hand, pulling her along. _"Damon...we have to get out of here!"_ "I hear her..." Stefan told Elena as they ran faster. "Nell's in there!" 

"Oh god!" Elena shouted, racing as fast as he legs could. 

The raced around, seeing John watching her father's building go up in flames. "Where's Damon and Nell?"

"With the rest of them where he should be. It's over for Damon. I don't know where Nell is."

Elena slapped him. "You're crazy. How could you!"

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and fifty five years ago? This is the right thing."

"MY SISTER IS IN THERE!" Elena screamed, feeleing all the rage she had towards her biological father.

"What?" John asked as Stefan took a step towards the building.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself," John told the vampire.

Stefan thought his heat would start beating again as he looked at Elena. "You now the building well, is there another entrance in?"

"The emergency door, it's on the side." Stefan took off and Elena went to follow, but John caught her by the arm.

"You take one more step and I tell those DPDS that they missed a vampire."

Elena wrenched her arm away. "I'm asking you not to."

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"As my father, it should."

"You know."

"I wasn't sure but now I am." She gave him a lard look as she raced towards the building.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Bonnie shouted as Stefan opened the emergency door. "Fire will take you out."

Stefan looked back at the young witch. "He's my brother, and Nell's in there." Stefan raced in and spotted the two people he so desperately needed to rescue. The flames diminished and he raced inside. "Damon! Nell!" "Damon! Come on, hurry!" Stefan pulled Damon up.

"No...Nell," Damon coughed, picking up the unconcious girl. Stefan quickly took her, throwing her over her shoulder, and using his other arm to half carry Damon up the stairs. 

Outside the building, Bonnie stopped chanting, alerting Elena. "Bonnie… Bonnie what is it? Are they gonna be okay?" She heard the door kick open, and saw Damon and Stefan come out of the building, with her sister over Stefan's back. "Oh my god!" Bonnie and Elena rushed over, with Elena helping her sister off of her boyfriend's back, stroking the chair from her charred face. "Nellie?! Can you hear me?!" Stefan leaned over, feeling for a pulse as Damon watched, breathing heavily. "Nellie...come on...please...no, no, no..." Elena was sobbing as Stefan leaned down to puff some air into Nell's lungs. Suddenly, her body lurched and she coughed, grasping onto Elena's arms. "Hey...you're okay...We got you, Nellie..." 

"...ouch..." Nellie said weakly, her eyes opening a bit. 

* * *

My lungs hurt as I sat in a booth, coughing. "Here..." Stefan said, handing me a water bottle. 

"Thank you," I croaked, taking a sip. "Thank you for saving me." 

"We're friends, right?" Stefan smiled. "Sorry I was an ass to you." 

"Hey...you ready to go home?" Elena asked. 

"Yeah...Can you drive, because I feel like I'm going to pass out any moment." 

I fell asleep in the car as Elena drove back home. "Nellie?" 

"Mmm...are we home yet?"

"No...did you take my clothes?"

"No, why?" I asked. 

"Because they're gone. Someone stole my stuff!" 

"Elena...that's not the worst thing in the world. Almost dying in a fire is...continue home." 

We got home and we entered. "I could sleep for a week." 

"Go...I'll tell Caroline that you're sick. Hey, Jeremy! Are you up?" 

"Elena, stop..." 

"What?"

"I smell blood..." 


	24. Look Who's Back

"Jeremy?!" Elena called as we cautiously entered the kitchen. 

"Oh my god...Call 911!" I told Elena, seeing John on the ground, bleeding profusely from his hand. 

"Hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street ."

"You're not dying like this, you bastard...Leaving me in a burning building..." I snarled, holding a dish rag against his stomach wound.

"Behind you," John gasped. 

"What?" Elena asked.

"Behind you..."

We both turned, and saw nobody there. "Elena...someone's in the house...I can smell them..."

Elena took a kitchen knife, walking into the hallway. "John, stay with me!" I told him. 

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Please wake up...NELLIE!" 

"Shit..." I cursed, placing one of John's hands against his wound. "Hold pressure!" I ran up the stairs, and into Jeremy's room. "Jeremy! What did he do?!" 

"I don't know!" Elena cried out. Then his eyes opened. I sat on the stairs, rubbing my temples as Stefan came in, and the paramedics went out. "Hey...I'm going to the hospital. Stefan is going to stay here with you and Jeremy okay? Get some rest."

"Be careful, okay? Whoever was in here is still out there." 

"Yeah..." Elena gave me a hug, causing me to relax a bit. 

As soon as she left, I broke down on the stairs. "Hey..." Stefan told me, hugging me. 

"I was so scared..." I sobbed. "And then I come home to find my evil uncle stabbed on the floor, my brother so depressed he tried to kill himself to become a vampire...There was someone in this house, Stefan...I could feel them right behind me...breathing down my neck."

"We'll get to the bottom of this...Let's just get you to bed. You've had a rough night. You need some sleep." 

"I can't...I can't get my brain to shut up..."

Stefan sighed, leaving and coming back to my room with a pill bottle. "No...They make me have weird dreams."

"Better weird dreams than no sleep. You need sleep...Elena told me to make sure you slept."

"Can I at least take a shower first?" 

After my shower, I put on a pair of sleep shorts and long sleeved shirt, crawling into bed. Stefan handed me two pills, which I took with some water, and laid down. I quickly fell asleep, my world going black. 

* * *

Stefan remained on watch, making sure that the two Gilbert siblings were safe. "Nik..." Nell sighed, turning in her bed. He smiled at Elena's sister, chuckling, wondering what strange dreams she was having. Hearing the front door open, he headed down the stairs. "Hey! How was Caroline?"

"Not good," Elena told him. He smiled softly, hugging her. "Just what I needed." Her lips moved towards his, but he froze, catching a familar scent that wasn't his girlfriends. Hissing, he grabbed her, throwing her on the couch. 

"Katherine," he hissed. 

Katherine grinned. "I least I fooled one of you." He rushed over to her, pushing her against the wall. "Feeling better?" 

He pushed her again, but someone caught his attention as they opened the front door. Katherine grabbed his arm, throwing him on the ground, leaving in a blur. Elena and Damon entered, seeing Stefan on teh ground in shock. 

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

Stefan stood up quickly, whirling around. "What happened?"

"Katherine happened..."

"Nellie!" Elena ran up the stairs, making sure that her sister and brother were still in one piece. She first opened Jeremy's door, seeing him listen to music. "You okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be."

"Because a vampire that looks like me broke into the house. I don't know how she got in, but she did..."

"Oh my god..." Jermey said. "What happened to Nell?"

Elena gulped. "She was in the fire..."

"But she's not a vampire, is she?"

"No...she's-she's a werewolf. We don't know a lot about them, but I do know that she turns into a wolf every full moon, and that machine affected her. Stefan and Damon got her out, but she wasn't doing good when they got out."

Jeremy was on his feet. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so...Her body needs to heal...and her mind. She's sleeping. Stefan gave her some sleeping pills-"

"I thought she got rid of them. She said that they gave her weird dreams." 

"Aunt Jenna hid them from her in case she needed them. You know how Nellie is...she puts her own feelings aside for us."

"I'm going to sit with her..." Jeremy told Elena, getting up. 

* * *

"No!" I gasped, waking up, rubbing my eyes. 

"Hey..." Jeremy told me. 

"Hey...I hate those pills." 

"I know...how are you feeling?"

"Like I got barbequed...Jeremy...I'm so sorry for what happened."

Jeremy nodded, then moved to give me a hug. "Don't die, okay?" 

"I promise I'll do my best..."

"So, what weird dreams did you have?"

"Well...for what I remember, I was running in a forest with this guy...And that's all I remember." 

Jeremy laughed. "Hey...I'm glad that you're awake," Elena told me. "Caroline is doing so much better."

"Good...Now who was in this house so I can go out and kill them?" I asked. 

"Katherine."

My eyes blinked. "Katherine?! Like the Katherine?!"

"Yep..."

"I'm going to go get dressed," Jeremy told us. 

"Did you see her?"

"No, but she came to Stefan and Damon, pretending to be me. I went to the hospital to see John. He knows jack."

"Damn...so, what does she want?"

"I don't know...but she's been invited in. She pretended to be me and kissed Damon."

"Damn it! I missed everything. I'm getting up. I thought I threw those pills out, by the way."

"Jenna resuced them."

"I'm flushing them later."

"Come on...Jenna made breakfast."

"Hey...Oh my god, you're hair!" Jenna exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"Oh...uh...I lost a fight to a straighter."

"Well, we need to fix that pronto."

This was where Jenna and Elena worked together to cut the burnt edges off, leaving me with hair that went almost to my shoulders. "How do I look?" I asked, combing my fingers through it. 

"Honestly? Not that bad..." Elena smiled. 

"I'm actually surprised," Jenna agreed, holding up a mirror. It didn't look bad at all, completely the opposite. 

The Lockwood manor was packed full of people. "Why are they doing this for the funeral?" Jeremy asked. 

"That's what people do. The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; you drop off the food and pay respects and go," Jenna told him.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan."

"Hey, bestie," I greeted, giving said friend a hug. 

"Hey...Glad you're alive," Damon told me. "Nice hair..."

"We had to do something. Elena and Jenna did it...Thanks by the way...for not leaving me to burn."

"We should talk later about what we say in there..."

"About you know who and what he is? Most defiently..." I saw his gaze go towards Elena. "She told me what happened...about Katherine and you. Sorry, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does..."

"This is making me nervous," I said.

"Don't worry...I got a plan," Damon smiled, hugging me, kissing the top of my head. "You're like my little sister now...we survived death together."

"Go talk to her..." I told him, pushing him away.

I wandered around, and decided to go find Jeremy. "Hey...Eleanor Gilbert, right?" came a deep voice. 

Turning around, I squitend my eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Sorry...you were about yay-high when I left. Piggie tails and one pissed at the world attitude. Mason...Mason Lockwood."

My eyes widened. "Oh yeah...I remember...I'm sorry for your loss."

"And I'm sorry for yours...Dr. Gilbert was a great man."

"He was...So was your brother."

"We had our fights, but all siblings fight, right?"

"I guess," I smiled. "Speaking of my siblings...have you seen my brother?"

"I was actually looking for my nephew as well." We walked into the room, seeing Jeremy holding a flask. 

"Hey, what's going on here Tyler?" Mason asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Hey, Jere...you about ready?" I asked, walking into the room, and giving Tyler a hug. "I'm really sorry Tyler."

"Thanks, Nellie..." Tyler told me as I pulled back.

"If you need anything, call okay? It was nice seeing you again, Mason." 

I headed out the door, waiting for Jeremy. I swatted him on the head as we got into the hall. "Drinking?!" 

"I wasn't going to do it!" he protested. 

"Uh-huh...Let's go get a burger...I'm feeling peckish. Better yet, I'll answer any questions you might have about me."

"Really?"

"Sure." 

Turns out, he had lots of questions. "When did you first turn?" Jeremy asked as we stood in line for our to go orders. 

"Um...right after Mom and Dad died. Most painful night in my life." 

"Does silver burn you?"

"Yep..."

"What do you look like?"

"I really don't know." 

"Crazy," Jeremy breathed out. "When you were in the fire...did you see Anna die?"

"No...I just saw her body. Somebody staked her before she burned." 

"So, she didn't suffer."

"I'm sure she didn't." 

"Hello, Nora...or is it Nellie now?"

I whirled around to see my sister in my room, smiling at me. But her scent told me differently. "Katherine, I presume," I told her. "What do you want? Why are you here?!" 

"To see if the rumors were true...I wonder what they did to you this time?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her, my heart pounding. 

"Are you afraid of me?" she smirked. "I just want to help you, Nellie. Deep down, you know what's coming and I want to help you for both of our sakes."

"I don't understand...You killed Eleanora."

"Because she was going to betray me, but years of watching and keeping tack of you taught me a few things...I have a date...I'll see you around."

I let out the breath that I was holding as she vanished. I rushed towards my window, closing it and locking it. I laid in bed, my mind still whirling as I tried to sleep. Then I heard something in my sister's room. I opened my door as did Jeremy. "Elena, what's going on in here?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Damon?" I asked,

"Nothing, guys. It's okay, just go back to bed."

"No, it's not okay, Elena," Damon said, looking at Jeremy, to me, then to Elena. "He wants to be a vampire." Before I could react, he pushed Jeremy against the wall, causing me and Elena to cry out. 

"Damon, what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"No Damon stop it!" Elena begged.

I saw Jeremy turn blue as Damon strangled him. "You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snatch!" 

I cried out at the sound of his neck breaking, shattering into the ground as Jeremy's body crumbled to the ground. "No!" Elena shouted, crying. I noticed the familiar ring, touching Elena's arm. 

"Elena...his hand! Look!" I sobbed in relief as I bent down to kiss his forehead. Jeremy was going to live, but my relationship with Damon was not. 


	25. The Carnival of Sorrows

"God, Stefan...She was in my room..." I explained to my sister's vampire boyfriend as we walked into school. "Hearing about her was one thing...but seeing her?!"

"I know...She didn;t try to hurt you?"

"I think she threatened me if that counts."

"That does."

"She said that she's been watching me and tracking me. I asked her want she wanted and she said that she was going trying to help me. I asked her why she killed Eleanora, and she said that she got in her way."

"She's gone, now..."

"I don't believe she is...she's crazy. Like Damon crazy, but worst."

Stefan chuckled. "I agree with you there. I should go. Tyler wanted to talk. Tell Elena that I'll see her tonight." 

"I will. Watch out." 

I decided to walk to Tyler's knocking on the door. "Hey, Nellie," he greeted. 

"Hey, Ty. You wanted to talk."

"Yeah...come in." I followed him until we were in a study "How are things?"

"I-I don't know. I remembered that after you're parents died and that summer you seemed different. You said if I needed to talk, I could to you." 

"And you can...Come on...one thing about losing my parents that helped me was running. Wanna go for a run?"

"Sure...if you can keep up."

I grinned. "Your so on..." I grinned getting up. We were about to start when Mason checked up. 

"Hey...mind if I join?" he asked, grinning at me. 

"Sure...if you can keep up, old man..." I laughed, taking off. We raced for miles and it felt so good that I was running off of endorphins. "Oh my god! That felt so good!" I breathed out. 

"It did," Tyler agreed. 

"I told you running helped," I told Tyler as we all removed our muddy shoes.

"So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notices a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked Tyler. Tyer told us about the aggression he had been feeling lately. 

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no."

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" I asked, stretching my legs. "After my parents died, I was so angry that I lashed out on everybody."

"Most of time normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I go off."

"You black out?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage."

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?"

"All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it."

"Huh..." I said. Tyler sounded exactly like me right before I started shifting. "How come we never hung out before?" I asked Tyler as Mason went inside. 

"Because you call me a dick-head, asshole, doucebag..." Tyler grinned. 

"Oh yeah...I'm awesome."

"Wanna hang out for a bit more?"

"Totally, because I don't want to go back to hurricane Elena just yet."

"You're a writer, aren't you?"

I blushed. "I guess...I mean, I'm no Bronte or Austen." 

"Can you help me with this English paper?" 

"Sure..." 

Tyler wasn't Damon, but I felt an ease with him as we hung out in his room. It wasn't a romantic feeling, but a sense of belonging...of family. I stepped out of the house and stopped. Something felt strange...like it was calling to me. Shaking my head, I headed towards the carnival. I didn't know where my sister was, or Stefan, but I enjoyed myself. That was, until I smelled blood. I followed the scent, talking to myself. "Please don't be Katherine or Damon...Anybody but them..." Instead I saw my sobbing friends, her blonde hair over her face. "Caroline?" She looked up, hissing as her eyes changed. "Oh...my...god..." She was on the defense, so I put up my hands. "Hey...it's me, Nellie...You're friend, remember?"

"Nellie?" she whimpered, then sobbing again. "I didn't mean to!" 

I hugged her tightly to my body, rubbing my back. "How did this happen?" 

"This chick that looked like Elena came into room. She said to tell Damon and Stefan 'game on'..." 

"Hey...it's okay. I'll fix this, I promise." I pulled back, wiping her tears off, mindful of the blood on her face. "Do you know what's happening?" 

"Hey, Nell...Caroline." 

I whriled, to see Damon. "Damon..." 

"He's dead, I killed him. What's wrong with me?" Caroline cried, grabbingonto my hand. "Nell, help me!"

"Caroline-"

"Hey, hey it's okay. She can't, but I can help you."

"You can?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I have to."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do, I'm gonna kill you."

"No!" I shouted as Caroline sobbed harder.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!" 

"Damon, we can help her...Like what we did to Viciki," I told him, keeping myself between him and Caroline.

"She's already killed...Katherine did this to her, Nell! You know it!" 

"Damon, look at yourself! She's ruining everything you fought so hard to build! Don't give into her!"

"We're not even friends anymore," he scoffed. 

"Your right, but I would never forgive you if you hurt my friend."

"Are your friends Mason and Tyler now?" Damon took a breath. "I have to do this..."

"Damon...I'm warning you," I growled, my eyes changing. 

Stefan appeared, bulldozing into Damon. "Stefan!" Damon shouted, pissed. 

"Caroline?' Elena asked. 

"No! Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline sobbed. 

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine!"

Caroline shook her head. "No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside," I told him as Caroline hugged me. Stefan nodded. "It's gonna be okay, Caroline. Come on...come with me."

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time."

I had my arm wrapped around her as Stefan followed us. "Yeah but it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh yeah it is..." I shouted but Elena put herself between us and him as he rushed at us with the stake.

"Damon, she's my friend," she told him softly. 

"Come on..." I told Caroline, dragging her with me and past Bonnie. She was still sobbing as I grabbed towels to wash her face. Stefan came inside as I wiped her face. "She hates me! Bonnie hates me."

"No, she's just in shock, we all are," Stefan said wetting more towels and passing them to me.

"And what about Matt?"

"Shh...One thing at one time, let' get this blood off," I told her, taking the towels from Stefan as I started to wipe the blood from her hair.

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!"

"Stefan..." I told him, unsure about this part.

"Look at me, your emotions are hightening right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?"

I washed under her eyes with a clean towel as her face transformed. "Why is this keeping happening to my face?"

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" Stefan shouted, showing her how his face changes too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to get yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." His face went back to normal. "It's the only way you're gonna to survive this thing. Try..." She took a couple of deep breaths, her face changing. "That's good."

"Can you do that?" she croacked out turning towards me.

"Not exactly," I grinned, showing her my golden eyes.

Caroline crumbed agian. "Why did Katherine do this to me?"

I ran my hand down her hair. "I don't know. I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you we will not let anything happen to you. Come here." I gave her a hug as she continued to sob into my shoulder, Stefan staring at me with new respect. "I'll stay with her. Go back to your date with Elena..." I told him softly. 

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"What's going to happen to him?" Caroline asked me when I drove her home. 

"Stefan's to bury him..."

Caroline sniffed. "I'm like Rosalee in Twilight."

"Yep, but you're so much better," I told her, handing her some water. 

"And you're...like Leah Clearwater?"

I laughed. "I guess...Elena is human, Bonnie is an actual witch, and Damon..."

"Is a douche bag vampire."

"Yeah..."

"I was so awful to you when you were trying to protect me," she cried. 

"It's okay...I'm tougher than that..."

Caroline sniffed, hugging me tightly. "What do we do now?"

"We get you under control, but you did good today." 


	26. Bad Moon Rising

There was a knock on my door as I went down to open it. There stood Damon, holding a bag of food from the Mystic Grill. "Hey...Double cheeseburger, extra large fries, with a strawberry milkshake. You're favorite."

"Is this an apology?" I asked, crossing my arms. 

"I was an ass...I had no right going after Jeremy like that. I was just pissed and hurt at Elena-"

"Because you have feelings for her," I continued. 

"Yeah...and I was so mad at Katherine for coming for Stefan and Elena rejecting me that I did lose part of myself. You were right...You seem to know me better than my own brother."

Sighing, I snatched the food from him. "You're forgiven dumbass...Come in."

"Great, because I have a suspicion about the Lockwoods."

"You think they're like me. Yeah, I'm a hundred percent they are...I've been studying the morphology of wolves and how they migrate. It's like a pack mentality, except my pack consists of a witch, humans, and vampires." 

"Yeah...but the only stuff that we know is based on what you know and it's not a lot. You, I tolerate. Two more...that's a threat."

"You know..." I told him, my burger. "Alaric researched vampires, maybe he knows something about werewolfs from his research..."

We congratulated at the boarding house as we waited for Alaric to show up. "Thanks for coming, Rick," Damon said, letting my favorite teacher enter the house. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon into coffee?"

"Elena mentioned you needed my help."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, we were hoping you could help sheet some light on the Lockwood family."

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might," Damon added. 

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together," Elena said. 

"You said that she has spent years researching this town," said Stefan. 

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rounded in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story."

"Did you research anything like me?" I asked.

"Yeah...The Lycanthrope."

"How come you never said anything before?" Elena asked.

"Because I thought they were excint."

"Well, I mean...I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some on years, never came across one until I met Nellie," Damon scoffed. 

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Because Vervein didn't affect the mayor at founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son, Tyler, and it affected Nell."

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fell into the carnival's worker."

"I see Tyler acting just like me weeks before my parents died and right after. The anger, the rage..."

"You guys didn't see Nellie back then, but she was hardly controllable. Why did you think that she had those extra strength sleeping pills. Not from grief," Elena said. 

"Yeah...my shrink thought I had intermittent explosive disorder and that I was bipolar. I kept burning through the lithium, so she had to get some something stronger," I added. 

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out," Elena said. "We don't know a lot."

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

"So,can we get access to it?" Damon asked, seeing Alaric's hestitant face. "Rick, we don't know what we are dealing with. We have seen enough movies to know it's not good. i I trust Nellie with my existence, but it means that Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed!" 

"I think he's after something," I said. "But I don't know what. And it's a full moon which means that I have a limited window." 

The plan was set. I would accompany Alaric, Damon and Elena to Duke University, where I would spend the night chained to a tree as I shifted. I wanted to know more about my kind, and Elena wanted to know more about her vampire birth mother. "Bye, Aunt Jenna," I told her, kissing her cheek. 

I got in the back seat as Damon honked the horn for Elena. The entire trip, I kept my earbuds in and read Jane Eyre. Duke wasn't what I thought college would be like. "So, this is the college? Where are the ragers and the parties?" I asked, exiting the car, grabbing my purse. 

"College isn't like that, always," Rick assured me. 

"Whatever you say, Rick...Someone was a nerd," I said, causing Damon to smirk as Rick rolled his eyes. He led us into the building, and to the correct desk. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." She looked strangely at me and Elena. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends, Nell, Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel's was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went to folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?"

Alaric sighed. "No, I'm afraid not."

Vanessa nodded. "It's this way." She unlocked the door, opening it, all of us following her. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She left, giving us the chance to look around. 

"Where did she go?" Damon asked. 

I felt a piercing pain shoot and radiate from my arm. "Nell?!" Elena asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked over to see an arrow poking out of my arm. "Elena!" I shouted, pushing her out of the way. Damon got between her and the arrow quickly as Vanessa fired her crossbow, getting an arrow in his back.

I removed my own arrow as Damon tried to reach his. "Pull it out. I can't reach it, Elena. Just put the damn thing out! It hurts!" She quickly pulled it out, dropping it. "That bitch is dead."

I went into the hallway, my eyes turning black and gold. "What the actual hell?!" I asked.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research."

"Well, you should know just how possible this is..."

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot. This is my sister Eleanor," Elena explained. 

"Descendant of whoever and whatever Elenora Rose was. I'd be extra nice to him right now. He gets grumpy when he gets shot at."

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." 

She brought back boxes of stuff that we went through. "Hey guys, check this out," Alaric said, going through a box.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends," Vanessa explained. I took the book, skimming through drawlings. "It's translate into the 'Curse of the Sun and the Moon'."

"It's Native American," Rick added. 

"Aztecs. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were played by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon is crossing the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall into the werewolves curse turns into a wolf."

Damon was looking at me. "Can they control the transformation?"

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey's choice: vampires."

"That would explain why I wanted to attack you and Stefan when you first moved to town," I said, still flipping through the pages .

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if they aren't many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?"

"To protect themselves. According to the legend, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires." My head snapped up.

"What?" I asked, looking at Damon. "When we rescued you Stefan, I bit a vampire...and I bit Vicki..."

"Well, good thing that we staked her," Damon said.

My timer on my watch went off. "I have to go...Rick did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah...We'll come let you out tomorrow," Rick said, handing me the keys. 

I gave Elena a hug and rushed off. I barely made it inside of the storage unit and chained myself up as my bones began to break and reform itself. Then, my world went black. 

"Good morning," Damon grinned, handing me my bag. I changed, and we headed back home. My mind was still trapped within everything. If the Lockwoods were werewolves, then I had the perfect plan to sniff them out and see what Mason wanted. 


	27. Kill or be Killed

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. I thought you were the only one!"

"We're not sure about that yet. Anything we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is," Elena told him. 

"And so am I...so, either I'm a Lockwood, or there's more like us out there and it's connected to who I am," I added.

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out."   
  
"There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it," Elena told him. 

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved."

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?"

"Alright. Just saying," Jeremy sighed, leaving Elena's room. I followed him, catching his arm. 

"You're going to help me figure this out."

"I am?"

"Yep...Mason is avoiding me like the plague since our family BBQ outside. He knows that I know, and he knows that Damon knows and despite everything, Damon and I are BFFs. Tyler is your friend..."

"Not really," Jeremy told me. 

"So, he think's he's your friend because you both boned Vicki and cared for her, which gives me an in to get in there. They have something..." 

"What?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's in the house." 

Instead of doing the volunteering thing, we sat at the Grill as I watched Tyler and two other girls, Sarah and Aimee, pool. "When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asked.

"Oh no, stay away, that guy is damages goods."

I kicked Jeremy under the table. "There's our door. Sarah thinks you're cute. Go sit with Tyler and flirt..."I headed over to Tyler, smiling. "Hey, Tyler."

"Hey, Nellie," Tyler greeted, smiling a bit. "How have you been? I haven't seen you lately."

"You know...school work, family...You remember my brother, Jeremy." 

"Hey man, how have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want..."

"I'm fine, Gilbert."

"Yeah, okay. Nell, we should go-" Jeremy told me, turning to leave.

"Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you two were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like in a freak show."

"Yeah, we know the feeling well. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Distracting myself."

"Hey, thanks for the text. We're too?" Sarah asked.

"My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full bar…"

"Margaritas?"

"Sure..."

Tyler looked at us. "You two in?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in..." Jeremy said. 

"Only if there's dancing," I told him, looping my bag around my body. 

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Tyler flirted. 

"Let's do it," Aimee said quickly. 

Dancing I did as I watched my brother and Tyler drink. I continued to dance as I saw Tyler lead Jeremy away. I listened to Jeremy's heart, and jumped when I heard it falter. I pushed Tyler back, growling as my eyes changed. "Wait...you're one too?!" Tyler asked, as I checked on Jeremy. 

"What's your damage, Tyler?!" I shouted as Jeremy coughed. 

It took a minute for all of us to calm down. "How much do you know?" Tyler asked. 

"Not as much as you...I thought I was the only one until your uncle came rolling into town," I explained. "I'm adopted, remember?" 

"And how do you know about all this?" Tyler asked Jeremy.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that run in your family. Somehow, Nell's connected."

"My ancestor, Eleanora knew George Lockwood and I found a couple of ripped pages from a diary. She said that they had a common secret and protected each other." I cocked my head sideways. "But you...you're not..."

"A wolf? I'm sorry, a werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane."

"I don't think so, but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff and I live with one."

"So, what do you know that I don't" I asked.

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die on your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours."

I laughed. "Seriously? I haven't killed anybody!" Jeremy and Tyler looked at me. "I haven't! The first time I changed was right after..."

Jeremy looked at me, his mouth wide opening. "Oh my god..." I swallowed back the tears. "Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?"

"Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me...He's here for this," Tyler said as I stood in shock. I looked up to see a rock in his hand. I felt this thrum inside of my head, resonating within my bones. 

"I have to go!" I said suddenly, grabbing my keys and rushing out. 

I didn't know where to go so I went to the boarding house, drinking Damon's bourbon. "Hey..." he greeted me that night. "How long have you been here?"

"Since lunch and since I left the Lockwood's house."

"You missed a day. Liz Forbes knows...we're keeping her here until she's free of Vervain, so we can compel her...Nell, what's wrong?"

"Damon...The werewolf curse is triggered by killing...you have to murder somebody to activate the curse."

"You said that you started shifting after you parent's car wreck..."

"I took the wheel to try to help my dad...I swerved us off the bridge into the lake! They died because of me!" I sobbed. 


	28. Plan B

"You need to get up," Damon told me, laying down next to me. 

"Why? I'm a murderer!" 

"So, join the club. You didn't let me wallow in self-pity, so I won't let you. Now come on...You're angry, I get it. So take your anger out on something more productive...like doing what you're good at."

"Killing?"

"No, that's my thing. Helping people."

I smiled as I got up, rubbing my eyes. "I had to tell Elena, by the way."

"And does she hates you?"

"No...she just gave me a big hug, which makes it feel worse."

"That's the guilt, which means that you have a big heart. Now, come on...Shower, I'll make breakfast, and we'll eat. By the way, this masquarade thing is coming up. Wanna be my date?"

"Of course," I smiled, laughing as he picked me up. "Put me down! Save that for Elena!" 

After my shower, I felt ten times better, even talking on the phone to Elena. "I need to talk to you and Nell," I heard Jeremy say.

"And why do we need to talk to you?"

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Nell already told me that. She killed your parents by accident. Not enough information."

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock related to the werewolves legend. That's why is here."

"A moonstone?"

"And I know where it is."

"And you're bringing me this, why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay? You gonna let me in or not?" I smiled at Jeremy as he came over to give me a hug. "Are you two sleeping together?" he asked. 

Damon smirked. "Literally, yes...Are we boning? No..." 

"I mean...I'm willing..." Damon smirked. 

"Gross. So, the moonstone, right? There's something about it..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...it was humming..."

"Maybe it's a wolf thing?" Damon asked. "Rick should be here soon with information from Isobel's office." I finished my breakfast, and went back into Damon's to throw on some clothes.

When I heard the doorbell ring, I padded back down the stairs in my bare feet. "Hey, Rick," I greeted, opening the door open as Jeremy came over to help. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon and Nell," Jeremy told him. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"Does Elena know you're here?" 

"Not exactly," Jeremy told him. 

"What Elena knows won't kill her..." I smirked, digging through the box.

"What you got?" Damon asked. 

This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant send it to me," Rick explained. 

Damon smirked. "Vanessa, the hottie."

"Vanessa, yes. Do you two remember the old Aztecs curse she told us about?"

"Son of the moon, blah, blah, blah..."

"An Aztec curse? Cool!" Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a shaman put a curse on them, limitating their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Damon held up his hand, showing off his sunlight ring. "Most of them anyway."

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with a moonstone."

"What do you mean sealed?"

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key onto unsealing the curse."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse."

I turned towards the window, remembering the weird feeling. "I don't know, but that rock and I are connected somehow. When Tyler pulled it out, I could barely stop looking at it even thought I was in shock."

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler," Jeremy said.

"Can you get it?" 

"Yeah."

"You see, now your life has a purpose," Damon teased.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"This is the same book that says the werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it make me an even bigger idiot. And I trust Nellie's instincts. Let's go." 

"I'm going to stay here and go through this stuff...find anything else that I can," I told them. 

"I'll help," Rick volunteered. After they left, we began to sort through Isobel's research. "How have you been doing?"

"Since finding out that I killed my parents, which triggered my werewolf curse? Not so great...How are you and my aunt..."

"I really like her," Rick smiled. 

"Good...she deserves a good guy like you. And you deserve someone like her...to make you happy..."

"So do you, but I'm not sure Damon is the correct guy for you..."

I looked at him, the busted out laughing. "Oh my god! Me and Damon?! Ew! He's like my big brother! So we flirt, he's probably my best friend." 

Rick let out a breath. "Good...Jenna was worried."

"He's totally into Elena anyway. And he's so not the right guy for me."

"Who is?"

"I don't know...Not Damon, nor Tyler, or Matt...Stefan? Not really, either."

"You do like guys, right?"

"Of course...I just want something special..." Rick left after a while to catch a date with Jenna. Damon and Bonnie came in, dragging Mason's body into the house. "Is he alive?" I asked. 

"Yep..." Damon said. "We got a lead on the moonstone."

"Good...You doing okay, Bonnie?"

"Yeah...you?"

"So-so...Hey, Damon...I'm going to be in the kitchen with my headphones on...if you need anything, just yell." 

"Okay!" Damon called out as I moved my stuff. Jeremy was now helping me a I went through stuff. 

"What's that?" I asked, seeing Jeremy remove part of a flower pot. I moved to grab it, shrieking in pain. "What the fuck?!" 

"This can be useful..." Jeremy said. "You okay?"

"No...that shit burns...I guess we found our version of Vervain...go tell Damon." 

Jeremy left and came back, with Damon behind him. "He wants to talk to you..."

"Me?" I asked. 

I entered to see a bloodied and ragged Mason. I pulled over a chair, crossing my arms and legs, staring at him. "You want to talk, so spill before Damon cuts you open again."

"You're...You know what we are..."

"I figured it out from Tyler, because he's a friend. You...you tried to kill my friends and working with the bitch that wants my sister dead. Killing Caroline was one thing, but going after Matt and Elena? You done fucked up, werewolf or no werewolf." 

"Why do you want the moonstone?" I asked.

"I don't...I'm getting it for Katherine."

"Why?"

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps him from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked.

"So, I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she loves me!"

Damon laughed. "Now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking," Mason spat.

"Yes, you are."I turned my head as Damon told Jeremy to leave and as he ripped out Mason's heart. Jeremy was gone, leaving me and Stefan alone. Stefan returned him, showing us the moonstone. "All this for that?"

"Yep." He tossed me the moonstone, and I felt the humming again as it grew warm in my hands. "Let's get rid of the body," I heard Stefan say.

"It's warm..." 

Stefan reached out to touch it. "It's cold to me..."

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that can possibly be."

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan pleaded.

I left right after that, not wanting to get involved with the bitch. I wandered over to the bridge where my curse got triggered, wondering who I really was. Was I a Lockwood? Was I something different? My thoughts, however were interrupted by a ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Eleanora...right, it's Nellie now."

"Katherine?" I asked, looking around me. "What do you want?"

"You know...I'm disappointed in you. You still haven't figured it out have you...I know Mason's dead. Damon tossed it in my face."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want to help you, like I said before. But you haven't helped me. But I still valued you as a friend, so I'll give you some answers. You're not a descendent from Eleanora...or any of those other woman. You are those other woman."

"I don't understand..."

"Do you feel the moonstone calling for you? Beckoning for you? It's yours from a long way back. Eleanora had a scare on her right foot and a birth mark. You should get to the hospital. I heard that Aunt Jenna had an accident. Tottles..." 

I dropped the phone into my pocket, racing back home to see Elena cleaning up a puddle of blood. "What happened?! Where's Aunt Jenna?!" 

"Katherine made her stab herself...Stefan and I broke up..." Elena got up, hugging me. "I'm so glad that you're home!" I pulled back, and remembered Katherine's words. Pulling away, I went to the stairs, untying my boots. "Nellie? What are you doing?" 

"She called me...she told me that Eleanora had a scar on her left foot..."

"Wait...what?" 

As soon as I ripped off my sock, I ran my fingers down the line that went down my sole. "Elena...Eleanora's not my ancestor...I am Eleanora!" 


	29. Plan C

"I'm telling you...I don't know how, but I'm Eleanora. Katherine told me to check to see if I had the scar on my foot and see! Blamo, scar! I just assumed it was a weird birthmark...and-" I sighed, blushing a bit. I have a birth mark in the shape of a cresent moon on my left breast." I could see Damon eye my chest area. "Damon!" 

"What...you mentioned it!"

"I know...I think that the moonstone belongs to me...Or belonged..."

"Why do you think that?" 

"Because it calls me when I'm in the same room with it. When you touch it, it feels cold. When I touch it it warms and it hums. That would explain why Bonnie can't read me either. You told me that Eleanora and Katherine were always stuck together like glue...almost like sisters. Damon...what are the odds that I would adopted by the same family that adopted Elena? There's too many coincidences."

"If you are Eleanora...then what happened to you?"

"Who knows...Elena is fine by the way. Alaric is sleeping over every night. Jeremy and Elena are drinking Vervain. Alaric made sure to mix some into Jenna's water at the hospital and restock her perfume. He's been teaching me a few tricks here and there about fighting. We got it covered. We just need to figure out what to do with Katherine." 

"Oh good! You're all here!" Caroline said, entering the house. She was visibly upset. "You'll never beleive what just happened!"

"Care, what's wrong? You're shaking..." I asked her as she sat down next to me on the couch. When she told us the story, she was still shaking. Damon went to go get her a drink while Stefan came back from hunting. 

"Nell. Caroline...what's wrong?"

"You'll never believe what happened," was all Caroline said as Damon handed her a glass of blood. 

"Here." 

"I'm still shaking."

"What happened?" Stefan asked. 

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this," Damon told his brother. 

Caroline took a drink and repeated her story. "I saw Katherine today."

"Where?" Stefan asked. 

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and… quasi-stalk Matt. So he asked me if I wanted a table and I told him no, I just needed to use the little girls room-"

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," Damon told her.

Caroline sighed. "Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm doofus. So, I went in there and there she was, pretending to be Elena again, but I know her by know. She asked if it was her looks, but I told her that I knew Elena was at home. They she wanted me to tell you two a message."

"What was the message?" 

"She wanted me to tell you two that she wants the moonstone or she'll rip this town apart until it rains blood."

Stefan stiffened. "Tell him the rest of it, Care," I told her. 

"She wants it tonight at the masqeurade ball." 

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw off her guard," Stefan said.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks,'" Damon agreed. 

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her."

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked. 

"No, Katherine's not getting dick."

"I agree with Damon," I voiced, taking a sip of my vodka. "We don't negotiate with terrorists."

"I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight," Damon declared.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan told his brother, causing Damon to scoff.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap."

"You're not gonna kill her."

"Really?"

"Because I am."

"You two can draw straws to see who's going to kill Katherine, but I agree...Bitch's gotta die." I stood up and held out my drink as Caroline did the same. Stefan grabbed a glass as did Damon. "So, we're all in agreement. Katherine Pierce is going to die...tonight."

The plan began to unravel as we plotted our assassination. We first got Rick on board, wanting everything he knew on how to take out a powerful vampire like Katherine. Then came Jeremy, then finally Bonnie with her grimoire. "Hey, come on in," I told her, opening the door for her.

"I got Stefan's message," she told me confused. 

"Hey, you brought the grimoire...thank you," Stefan told her as she walked into the living room. Damon and Rick were talking while an array of weapons were laid out on the table. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy told her.

"I can explain," I told her.

"Please."

"We're gonna kill Katherine," I said. 

Bonnie of course was on board. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this,"Alaric told just, showing Stefan and Damon a weapon. "It feats nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready..." He faked killing a vampire, causing the two Salvatore's exchanging a look. "He wanted me to show him how to kill a vampire."

We finalized the plan as it began to get dark outside. "Hey, Care...we should get ready," I told her. 

Getting ready took longer because I hated wearing dresses. I came down stairs, seeing Damon looking dashing in a suit. "Red...nice," he grinned, offering his hand. 

I patted down the red cap sleeved dress that went to my knees, with matching red heels. My short hair was curled with the front strands pinned by by a black rose. "You ready for this?" 

"I'm so ready..." he agreed, offering me his arm. 

* * *

We stood outside as we scanned the area. "Do you see her?" Damon asked.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan questioned.

Damon looked at him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen."

"I won't hesitate."

"Okay," Stefan said. 

"Shall we?" I asked. 

"Hey, sis...Care for a dance?" Jeremy asked me, taking my hand and pulling me on the dance floor. 

"Of course," I told him, placing a hand in his and another at his shoulder. 

"We're good to go," he told me. "But Bonnie got a weird vibe from someone in this room..."

"I'll take care of it...Good job, little brother," I told him, letting go of him and finding my date. "We're good. You ready?"

He nodded and I grabbed Stefan as we headed into the room, with Stefan telling us about Aimee. "I put the body in the trunk for now."

"We'll dump her when we get back," Damon told him. 

"This is exactly why I didn't want, Damon."

"Stefan, it's a collateral damage," I told him. 

"Right, which is why we need to cut it off," Stefan said. 

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?" Damon told him. 

That solidified Stefan. "Alright."

Katherine rushed in, as Caroline began to gloat. She tried to rush out, but Bonnie's spell was working. "What the…? Stefan?"

Stefan stood there with a stake in his hand. "Hello, Katherine."

"Goodbye, Katherine," Caroline smirked leaving. 

"You don't really think that you two can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked.

"No, but he can..." Stefan snarled as Damon came of the closet, firing a stake into her back from the weapon Rick was showing him. Katherine gasped as Stefan raced over to drive his stake into her arm. The fight began, all three of us going after her as she tried to fight back. I tried to bite her, but she caught my face, pushing it away. Stefan caught her from behind, the stake she had aiming for Damon dropping to the floor as he strangled her from behind. Damon grabbed the stake and was about to end her once for all when-

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena..."

I let go of the mass of limbs, taking a step back. Damon stopped, looking surprised. Katherine smiled, getting up from the ground. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She took the stake from Damon's hands.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay,"I told my brother. "Go!"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit of pressure..." she taunted, cutting her hand with the stake. Stefan swatted it out of her hand, causing it to crash on the floor. Katherine smirked, picking it up, aiming it for her stomach. "This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Damon called out, causing her to smirk again and sit on the couch.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

"Fuck!" I cursed, throwing my heels at the wall. 

"Language!" Katherine shouted, smiling. "The four of us together just like old times. The werewolf best friend...The brother who loved me too much...and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon spat.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago."

Katherine grinned. "Good. He was a bore."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other," Stefan sighed.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked. 

"What do you want with it?" I asked, crossing my arms. 

"Nellie, Nellie, Nellie...Always asking questions...That's what got you killed the last time...And I made sure you stayed dead until I lost track of you." I was about to say something, but I was going to be the bigger person. She turned towards the two brothers. "Does Elena enjoy having both of you warship at her alter?"

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" said Stefan. 

"So, it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" I looked up from where I was sitting. "Nellie knows...she always knew about me and Damon...and me and Stefan."

"Oh, stop it," Stefan hissed.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She got up. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so, go ahead.." She turned towards Damon. "Or better yet, kiss me, Damon. She'll feel that too."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in there for you?"

Damon smirked. "Sorry about your pet wolf, you should have been sure to keep him in a tighter leash."

"Like you do? I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

"Tyler," I gasped. 

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon asked, looking down the hall. 

"We could play charades," Katherine suggested.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan said. 

"What do you murmur about over there?" Damon's right. 

"When you shopped a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2… And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb and a nosy little werewolf wanted her ugly rock back." She looked at Damon. "Thanks to you by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your little obsession with me have been?"

I scoffed, turning back to my feet as I rubbed the scar on the bottom of my foot. "Who were you running from?" Stefan asked. 

"Ask Nellie...She knows..."

I looked up. "I know nothing," I told her. 

"That's right...because every time you die, you get wiped clean like a new hard drive. Let's have a story..." 

"We don't want to hear stories," Damon hissed. 

"She'll like this one...Once upon a time there was a little girl. The little girl was not wanted and was given to another village to look after her. She was secretly a princess trapped in a loveless world." 

"Really?" Stefan asked. 

Katherine turned towards him, mouthing that she loved him as she grinned. "The little girl grew up to very beautiful, and many villagers caught site of her. Then one day, she met her dashing Prince Charming and fell head over heels with him. He bestowed her the moonstone as a token of his affection. Sadly, the girl and her prince were parted by death, but with her dying breath, she was saved by a prayer to reincarnating every so years into a new person, destined to be apart from her mate for ever. The end..."

"So, I'm cursed..." I summarized. "I'm the little girl that no one wanted, right?"

"Bingo...and here you are now...You were quite pathetic as Eleanora. You just shifted when I found you and I took pity and kept you under my wing. I knew who were of course, so I had to keep you close. You and George though were conspiring against me, and I couldn't have that. Then you took a tumble..." 

"Leave her alone," Damon hissed. 

Damon then quickly snapped after that, pinning her to the wall with a stake in his hand. 

The other witch arrived, moonstone in hand. "Katherine, the spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

"Thank god."

"When I hand this over my dent to you is over."

Katherine was smiling. "Done."

" I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that," Damon started to say. 

She gave the moonstone to Katherine, causing her loose her breath. "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan protested. 

"Elena's fine..." the witch said as Katherine fell on the floor. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her..."

I raced out of the room, down to see my sister. "Oh my god..." I breathed out, hugging her tightly. 

"Don't lie to me ever again!" Elena said, hugging me back as tightly. 

"I won't...I promise! I'm so glad you're okay! There's so much I have to tell you..."

"Nell...Tyler needs you," Caroline told me. 

"Okay...Wait for me, okay?" 

Elena nodded. "I'll be right here." 

I walked over to see Tyler sitting on the ground, head in hands. "I'm sorry about Sarah...I'm not going to lie...It's gonna be Hell, but I'll help whatever I can..." 

I walked over to my sister, seeing her push Stefan away, closing in on her self. "Hey...let's get out of here and you cleaned up...I can use some ice cream," I told her. 

"Okay..." Elena smiled, taking my hand in her good one. 

"What a crazy night huh?" I asked. 

"Yeah...I can't wait to crawl into bed."

"We should have a sleep over...dish on the dirty details." I opened my door, seeing a masked blur rush towards us. "ELENA!" I felt a searing pain in my head and my world went black. 


	30. Taken

The SUV met the car on the side of the road. The person inside of the car got out, meeting the man that wore a cap and sunglasses. "Where is she?" the first man, Trevor, asked. 

"In the trunk...I got another person that was with her...She's fiesty."

"What? Nevermind...I'll fix it later." 

"I did exactly what you said."

"Good, put her in the back." The man opened the SUV trunk, and went back to his car. Upon opening his trunk, he was met with a foot in the face as the the short haired girl kicked him. She tried to take off, but the man grabbed her. Trevor watched as the girl's eyes shifted to a golden color, before the man knocked her out again. "Where did you find her?"

"With the other one..."

* * *

I woke up, gasping. My hands were tied with duct tape as was my feet. Looking over, I saw that my sister was on a couch, unconscious. "Elena..." I whispered, biting at the tape. "Elena...wake up!" My head was pounding. I remembered walking to the car last night with Elena to have some sister time. I remembered a black figure knocking me out. I remembered waking up in the trunk of a car, next to my sister and in a panic. A man opened the trunk, and tried to fight as another watched, looking at me with interest. My head was hit onto the car, rendering me unconcious again. Now I was in a house. 

"How did it go?" I heard someone ask from another room. They were female.

"Still passed out. Both of them," came the second voice. A male. 

"You didn't touch them, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So, did you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

My eyes shifted as I bit through the tape. I was still wearing the red dress from the masquerade, while Elena had on jeans and a top. 

Elena woke up gradually, looking at me. I quickly placed my hand over her mouth, shushing her with another hand went to my lips with my finger. I looked towards the door, and pointing to it. Elena nodded as I helped her sit up. 

I got up, and held out my hand to her as we crept closer to the door. By smelling, I knew that they were vampires. I turned towards her opened my mouth, pretending to have fangs with my fingers. "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" the man asked. 

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Elena made a small noise as she shifted her feet, the woman appearing at us. "You! There's nothing around here from miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand? "

"Who's Elijah? What do you want?" I asked, seething as I stood in front of my sister.

"He's your worst nightmare."

"If this is about Katherine Piece, that bitch is locked in a tomb to starve to death," I said. 

"This isn't about Katherine...You should know..."

I huffed as I went back to my sister. "You okay?" 

"What do they want?" she asked. 

"I don't know...But I have a feeling that this is bigger than her...Katherine said that she was afraid of somebody. And by looking at the other one, he's terrifed as well. Whoever this Elijah is has them running scared." 

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going sit here until Damon and Stefan find us, and them I'm going to eat them and rip them apart."

"How do you know that they're looking for us?" 

"Because they're both in love with you...and they're my friends. They'll find us. We have a vampire hunter, a witch, a very neurotic vampire, and two strong ones on our side. We got this..."

"The woman...she said that you know."

I looked at my sister as I sat on the couch. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. When we were stuck in that room, waiting for the spell to break, she told me that she knew who I was before she employed Eleanora..."

"So, you were right...You are _Elenaora_." 

"I guess...She said that I grew up in a village long ago...adopted. I fell in love with this guy and then I died and was cursed to come back as a new person every couple of years."

Elena nodded. "You always believed in soulmates and true love...I guess that explains it. How did Katherine know who you were?"

"I don't know. But she said that she made sure that I stayed dead...I guess, when I die, the slate gets wiped clean. I'm a new person." 

"I wonder how many Nell's were out there," Elena thought. 

"Well, I want to focus on this me, not the past me's. One thing that has become clearer in the past weeks is that I love who I am, and I love my family and I love my life. I want to look forward instead of going back. I want to be published."

"I want to go forward too," Elena admitted. 

"Good...so, what do we know to save our asses?" 

"Um...This Elijah guy is coming."

"We have to stall when he gets here. I can bite him, but I don't know how effective it is when I'm not a wolf."

"We need some intel," Elena said, standing up. "Come on..." I followed her as she walked into a room where woman ins. "Hi..."

"Hi," she said cautiously. 

"What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Why are we here?"

"You keep asking me these questions, like I'm gonna answer them."

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"That's another one."

"You got us, okay? I can't shift. It's not like we can go anywhere, and I'm not leaving my sister behind. The least you can do is tell us what you want."

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?"

Rose nodded. "Two points for these ears droppers."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires, the Originals."

"Who the fuck are the Originals?" I asked.

"Again with the questions...It's true isn't it. When you die...you forget everything..."

"Do we know each other?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean the Originals...How are they and Nell related?" Elena asked. 

"Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?"

"So, you know Stefan and Damon.'

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more a sucker for the bad boys though, but I disagree."

"Who are the Originals?"

"Trevor and I I've been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?"

"Because you are a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key into breaking the curse."

"The curse? The Sun and the Moon curse?" I asked.

"Oh, you do know your history," Rose smirked.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice will breaks it."

Elena and I paled. "The sacrifice?"

"The blood of the doppelganger. You are the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you are the one who has to die."

"Tell me more," I said, crossing my arms.

"Captivity has made her pushy, uh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asked, coming in. 

Elena grimaced in disgust. "Who were you running from?" she asked.

"The Originals."

I sighed. "Y'all keep saying that, but what does that mean?!"

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose cleared her throat. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine," I scoffed. 

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger," Rose informed us.

"I helped her to escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been locked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again."

"I still don't get how I'm connected to all of this," I said. "Elena's the doopleganger. I'm just some werewolf lost through time..." 

Rose and Trevor looked at me. "You're not just some werewolf...You are _the_ werewolf..." 

"What does that mean?" Elena asked. 

"When I set Katerina free, I made a mistake. I killed somebody that was close to the Originals. It was you...Don't you get it? You and the Originals are linked." 

"Wait...Katherine said that I was cursed. Are you saying that the first me fell in love with one of the Originals?" I looked at my sister. "Oh god...Did I help create the Sun and Moon Curse?!" 

I didn't get answer because Rose and Trevor left. A piece of paper appeared on the couch and Elena held it out to me. The cavalry was on it's way. "He's here! This was a mistake," Trevor paniced as someone knocked on the door. 

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose told him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more."

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he let you leave but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever."

Someone knocked on the door again. "You're scared. I can smell it on you," I commented, staring at Rose. 

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound," Rose told Trevor. As soon as she left the room, I could hear a calm and deep voice talking to her. I whired around, my eyes flashing to Trevor. 

"Sorry, Trev. But Elena is _my_ family..." I raced over to him, biting him as hard as I could, causing him to scream as I snapped his neck. "Come on!" I told her, grabbing her hand. We raced down the steps, but was stopped by a handsome vampire with nice dark hair and striking dark eyes. He wore a suit, but something about him made me froze. 

"Human...It's impossible. Hello there," he greeted, his eyes flashing to me. "Lenore?"

"No...Nell," I said, backing my sister up. 

Elena was gripping onto my shoulders tightly as we were both frozen in fear. I saw his pale reach out, stroking across my cheek. I flinched backing away a bit. "We have a long journey head of us. We should be going.

"Please, don't let him take me," Elena begged, looking at Rose.

"One last piece of business and we're done," He walked towards Trevor, who came down the stairs. 

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted..." Trevor smiled, but I let out a shriek as Elijah ripped Trevor's head off with his bare hands. That was a new one, and least unsuspecting.

Elena was frozen behind me as Rose cried. "You…!" Rose shouted.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." He looked at us. "Come."

I had to stall until Damon and Stefan got here..."No and what about the moonstone?" I asked, freezing on the bottom step. 

Elijah turned around. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that it was mine a long time ago, even though I don't remember. I know that you need it, and I know where it is."

Elijah nodded. "Yes."

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

I shook my head. "It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked, looking at Rose. "It's the first I heard of it."

He moved to compel Elena, his eyes dilating. "What is Vervein doing around your neck?" he asked, snatching the necklace from her neck, throwing it on the ground. She tried to move her head away, but he caught it. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," Elena answered. 

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." There was a noise, causing all of us to look. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Rose answered. 

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know."

"Elena!" I called out, grabbing her arm, but Elijah caught me. For a brief moment, I saw a flash of the same man, wearing a tunic with longer hair, smiling at me. He threw us into Rose, and I grabbed my sister as two blurs went around us. 

"Rose," Elijah called out.

"I don't know who it is," Rose told him.

"Up here," Stefan called up from the top of the stairs. Elijah followed. 

"Down here," I heard Damon call out, pulling my hand. I was whisked into another room into his arms as I greedily hugged back. Elena was with Stefan, while Rose was behind us, her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me. To whom may be concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah called out through the house. I looked at Damon, who was listening. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena had a Vervain in her hand as she waked towards the stairs. "I'll come with you, but just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

"What game are you playing with me?" I heard the explosion, and rushed out as Stefan came out, to shoot him with the compressed air weapon. It didn't hurt him either, so Stefan dropped the weapon, rushing him. I gasped as they fell through the banister, with Elijah getting up immedietly. 

He was about to go for Stefan, when Damon sent the stake through his chest, pushing him against the door, implaing him. Rose quickly left, but Damon tried to follow. "Damon...let her go," I told him, stopping him from going after. Damon nodded, turning to see Elena in Stefan's arms. I ran my hands through my hair as I breathed out in relief. 

"Come on," Damon called, holding the door open for us. 

* * *

Home never looked so good as we walked in. I was mentally and physically exhausted. "Elena? Nellie?" I heard Jeremy call out, both him and Bonnie rushing down the stairs. We were bombarded with hugs, and I toppled over. "Hey..." I breathed out, holding my brother as he kissed my cheek.

"Are you two okay?" 

"I'm okay. We're okay," Elena told him. "We got your message."

Bonnie lost it crying as she hugged Elena again. Then she moved to me as Jeremy hugged Elena. "I really enjoy the hugs, but I'm about to pass out..."

"Right! Sorry..." Bonnie laughed, wiping her tears. 

After I got out of my dress and shower, I saw Damon enter the house, and heard what he told Elena. I stood in the hall, crossing my arms as he wiped the tear from his face. "You're a good brother, Damon," I whispered. "And a good friend." 

Damon smiled, walking into my room. "How are you?" 

"Fine...Exhausted, scared...take your pick." 

"Well, don't worry about it." 

"Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" I asked, crawling into my bed. 

"Of course," he said, toeing off my shoes as he laid on his back. I snuggled into his side, easily falling asleep, and feeling safe. But I knew in my mind, there was something bigger out there and it was beginning to call to me. 


	31. What Lurks in the Dark

"Hello, Elena. Bestie."

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked as I stood behind her. "He called. He said it was important."

"Right this way."

We entered the house, with Stefan coming into the foyer to meet us. "Hey," he greeted.

"So, what is this about?" I asked as the vampire that kidnapped us a day before come in. "You." 

We followed the Salvatore's and Rose into the living room, plopping down on a couch. 

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

Something about that name sent a shiver down my spine. It was like my body had a visible reaction, causing my heart to flutter. "Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend," Damon explained. 

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan added.

"Like Elijah," I said. 

Rose shook her head. "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider. Klaus is a real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan said. 

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked. 

"Yes," Rose nodded.

"No," Stefan said.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon tried to say. 

"Which it is," Rose pointed out. 

"And you're saying it so I don't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even know that you exist," Stefan said as hopeful.

"Not that you know off," Rose added again.

"That's not helping."

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time stories," Stefan said/ 

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Aright, we're shaking. You made your point," Damon snapped. 

Elena got up, grabbing her bag. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School. I'm late."

I was already out the door, my mind still on the name. _Klaus...where did I hear that name somewhere before._ I ended up running, knowing that Elena wasn't going to school. I went to school normally, my mind still on Klaus, the moonstone, and the curse. There were so many variables, yet I still didn't know the full story. Walking home, I grabbed the binder that held my writings, flipping through the pages. The story that I was working on was inspired my Eleanora, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine. My main character, Eloise, was a maid that worked for the lady Katya Peterson who vyed for the affections of Steven and David Smith. Eloise ended up finding the moonstone which triggered her memories of a long lost love, and she worked to find her happily ever after. But my story was missing a beginning and an ending. I heard Elena coming up the stairs as I continued writing, with my dream journal opened. 

"Hey...how was your talk to Katherine?"

"Really interesting. Stefan caught me by the way. I have so much to tell you!" she said in a rush. 

"One thing at a time. Start at the beginning."

"Katherine had a baby out of wedlock, so she was banished from Bulgaria and went to England where she met Klaus. She ran when she found out that he wanted her dead. She drank Rose's blood after she tried to kill herself, then hung herself." 

"Thereby, making her a vampire."

"The curse...It requires more than one sacrifice. A werewolf, a vampire, a witch to do the spell, and the doopleganger." 

"Caroline...Tyler or me..."

"That's the thing...I asked her about you. You're not the sacrifice. You're something more." Elena sat on my bed. "Katherine told me that you were there...or whoever you were. You were with him...The moonstone was yours...is yours. What if you fell in love with Klaus during your first life...What if it's not just a curse, but a love story?!" 

"Elena...that's reaching for straws."

"Maybe not. You always said that you were waiting for somebody. Maybe that person is Klaus. It's no coincidence that we're sisters. I'm the doopleganger and if you're who I think you are...then maybe fate want's you two to be together."

I shook my head. "No...I'm not letting some century old fossil vampire kill my sisters and two of my friends just to lift a curse. Not even for some ancient and long distance fling. You know what? I renounce true love! It's a myth...A story that I like to write about! We're going to stop whatever plot that Klaus has and we're going to live happily ever after." 


	32. Full Moon Rising

I was packing my bag as my phone continued to ring silently as Elena and Bonnie sat on my bed. Honesty? I was pissed at both of them. Elena excluded me from her plan on going to Richmond to find out more about Klaus, while Bonnie and the Salvatores excluded me from the plan to retrieve the moonstone. After all, it was mine. And they all ignored the fact to tell me that Elijah was still alive.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked as I tossed a pair of shorts in my bag along with the chains, shackles, and water in my bag. 

"Right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful."

"Maybe...if he finds out."

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out."

"Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong."

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get use in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

I snorted, zipping up my bag. "I think you are both forgetting that the stone is mine to begin with. But go ahead and use it without asking for my permission..."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry, Nell...You're right. We're excluding you."

"Like you did the other day," I said. 

"We didn't do it on purpose." 

"Whatever...I have to go," I said. "I need to eat."

I walked past Jeremy, glaring at everybody. I was in my car as my phone rang again. Growling, I grabbed it, answering it. "Caroline...stop calling me!" 

"No! Tyler needs help! Mason is not answring his phone and he's freaking out! I think it would be better if you were there..."

"Caroline...I love you...I really do, but I'm not in a friendly mood today. My sister and Bonnie are annoying me, and when I'm in a mood, I'm ten times more as a wolf."

"Please...I never ask anything important from you. You've done this for almost a year...you know." 

I sighed as Caroline pulled on my heart strings. "Fine...text me your location." I began the drive to where Caroline texted me as my sister called me. "Kinda busy, Elena..."

"I know...Damon told me that you were going to be with Caroline and Tyler...I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"Thanks..."

"Look...I'm sorry...I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn't mean to exclude you, and I'm sure Damon didn't either. I hope you can forgive me." 

I sighed as I parked my car. "I'm still mad, but not as pissed as I was. I don't like being left out. It makes me feel lonely."

"We won't do it again. To keep you updated, I'm locked in the house. It sucks..."

I smirked. "I call that Karma." 

"Laugh it up...You gonna be okay?"

"Yep...Stay out of trouble."

"You too...call me when you wake up tomorrow." 

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too..." I hung up, getting up to meet Caroline and Tyler in the woods. "Hey...I don't normally shift with other people...one, because I'm a lone wolf and two, I don't know other wolfs."

"I really appreciate this, Nell," Tyler told me. 

"Whatever...let's get this over with." 

Tyler's place to change was down below in cellars on the Lockwood property. Tyler looked nervous. "You need to ease up or it will be a lot worse for you," I told him, setting my bag down by Caroline. 

"I can't..." he grunted, setting up his chains. I snapped on my shackles and rolled my shoulders. 

"At least we have Nellie as an instruction manuel," Caroline joked. 

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane," Tyler told her.

"Yes. Not easy to find."

"Wolfsbane..." I asked, seeing the flowered plant as she held it out to Tyler. Tyler was about to touch it, but I stopped him. "Trust me... that shit burns when it touches us. Put it the water bottles," I told her, passing a couple over. 

Tyler pulled on the chains that he anchored to the wall. "The guy at the hardware store said was set up to resist 5000 pounds."

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked us. 

"I have no idea. Nell?"

"For you maybe...I'm not going to lie, Tyler...It's gonna be hell and exhausting. Those could work, but we're pretty strong."

"Here's hoping," Tyler said.

"Oh my god, you're not getting get naked, are you?" Caroline asked as he took off his shirt. 

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like the Hulk, I can keep my pants."

"How do you do this?" Tyler asked as we sat waiting. 

"The first time was right after my parents died...I didn't know what I knew then...I was parked by Wickery Bridge...I hadn't been feeling well since the accident. All of sudden, it hit me. After that first night, I made sure to make it as easy as possible, but it's not. "Come on..." I told him, getting up. "You have to relax. The more you fight it, the worst its going to feel. Ever done yoga?"

Caroline snorted. "I gotta see this...Tyler Lockwood, doing yoga."

"It's a good exercise to get your mind in the right place. Like how they help woman in labor."

Tyler laughed as I led him through a couple of positions that helped relax him. After a while, I could tell that we could both feel the moon's call. Tyler began to get edgy and I began to sweat, losing my shirt, just leaving me in my sports bra and exercise pants. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8. What time does the moon cress or whatever?" Caroline asked.

"Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon it's at his highest."

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?"

"A few hours. Maybe more maybe less," I said, pacing. 

I turned away from where Tyler and Caroline where, sensing something more than just friendship. My phone beeped and I looked at it. 

**_Lena Beana: Elijah is here. Jenna let him in. He wants to help us kill Klaus, promising our safety. He wants to meet with you tomorrow._ **

**Nell: Tell him I'm willing to meet. Have you heard from Bonnie? Getting intense here. If I don't answer, you know why.**

I put my phone down, my nose wrinkling as the smell of vomit hit my sensitive senses. Time passed and I was on my hands and knees panting as Tyler's bones first began to crack. "Tyler...breath..." I growled out, my vision flashing colors. 

"Tyler..." Caroline cried out as Tyler sobbed in pain.

"I'm burning up. It burns!" he shouted. 

"Get...him...to...breath..." I grunted, feeling my vertebrae snap as I sat up. 

Caroline nodded, turning to him. "I know. Just breathe, okay?"

"I'm trying. You should go. You should leave..."

"Not yet."

I let out a sharp cry as my back broke, followed by Tyler's screams, and then Caroline's. "It hurts. It hurts."

"BREATHE"! I screamed, tugging on my chains. 

"I want to help, but I don't know what to do...Nellie, what do I do?!" 

"Nothing," I gritted out as my shoulders broke.

Tyler looked at me, now on his hands and knees, panting. "There's nothing you can do." He got up, only for his spine to break like mine did minutes ago. I rushed over to the vampire as far as the chains would let me. "Get out," I told her. 

"No."

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you!" Tyler shouted, more bones breaking. 

"No, no ," she told him, hugging his withering body. "It's okay. You'll fight it, okay?"

I was nearly finished with my own transformation, but Tyler still had his to go. I let out one final scream as my body collapsed, my mind switching over.

* * *

Caroline looked over at her friend to see that she was now a sandy colored wolf, her gold eyes staring at her. "Nellie?" she whimpered.

Nell let out a low growl, lowering her body to the ground, her eyes on Tyler. Tyler glanced over at her, freezing. "Oh god...Leave."

"No."

"Just go, please!"

"No, not yet." T

"Just go!"

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

He screamed suddenly, his bones breaking. His vision shifted as he eyes turned yellow, and as his fangs grew through his gums. Nell got up, growling at the wolf, and jumping towards Caroline, pushing her away. She jumped, growling at the vampire, barking as she made her back up. She turned back to the newest wolf, hearing the door close. She growled as he growled back. He jumped over her, and she knew that she was going after the blonde female. 

Nell was a different type of wolf, having an intelligence to recognize friend from enemy. The ones she considered her friends, she considered her pack. The blonde one was a friend. She jumped on him, growling in his face, willing for him to submit. He whimpered, shifting down low on his belly as he began to change back. The blonde one returned, turning towards Nell. Nell bolted out, going to find the one that she called Sister in her head. She then raced to the one she called Bestie. There was another inside of the house that she didn't, but could smell Bestie all over her. She heard a crash, and jumped through the broken window to see another wolf biting the other vampire. She growled, lunging for the other she-wolf, biting her in the throat, and tossing her away from Bestie. 

"Nell?!" she heard Bestie ask as she jumped out the window. 

* * *

I woke up in the forest, naked and dirty. There was no bodies next to me except for a dead deer. That seemed to be something Stefan and I had in common. We both liked deer. I stretched and got up, going over to retireve my hidden pair of clothes. I always end up in the same place every time I get broken free. I walked back to the Lockwood ruins to grab my bag and cellphone, seeing Tyler and Caroline passed out. Grabbing my stuff, I quickly fled with out waiting them up. I knew Tyler needed rest. 

**_Lena Beana: I made the deal. He's gonna get Stefan out._ **

**_Lean Beana: Stefan's free._ **

**Bestie: Nell...I know you're mid shift, but I have to warn you. There's another wolf in town, looking for Mason. Be careful.**

**Bestie: Nell, she says's I've been marked, what does that mean?**

**Bestie: We need to talk...Rose has been bit. I know you don't remember, but you jumped in and tried to stop her.**

The first person I called was Damon. "Hey, I got your messages," I told him as I began to drive. 

"It's really bad, Nell...What do I do?" Damon asked. 

"I don't know, Damon...I don't even remember what I did last night. I remember being locked up and waking up in the forest. I obviously broke out. Are you sure it wasn't Tyler?"

"No...Caroline said you were with him all night until he shifted back, and then bounced. That's when I saw you. Her name is Jules...she's looking for Mason. She told them that he was missing, and how he's a missing person case. She jumped in here, bit Rose, and then you jumped in and bit her in the throat, and she ran. You were kinda bad ass last night."

"Well, keep me posted. I gotta call my sister to make sure she's still alive. Be careful, Damon."

"You too..."

I hung up, and called my sister, who was on her way to see Stefan. With everybody accounted for, I walked home and took a nice hot shower before getting fresh clothes to pull on. I was about to start on my homework when there was a knock on the door. Opening it up, I froze. "Rumors are true...you are not dead."

"Hello, Eleanor. May I come in?" Elijah asked, smiling. 

"I guess," I shrugged. "It's not like I can stop you." 

I allowed him entry, watching his every move. He followed me into the kitchen where I had my stuff laid across the kitchen table. "I've come to take you to tea..."

"I don't drink tea...I'm more of a coffee girl."

"Then you can drink coffee...shall we?" 

"I need to get homework done, and there's barbeque that I told my friend I'll help out with-"

"I shall have you back before then..."

"Okay." 


	33. The Tale of the Little Girl and the Beast

"How did you know that I like this place?" I asked, sitting in one of my favorite booths, sipping a macchito. 

"I didn't...You like to read?" Elijah asked, sitting across from me, sipping his tea. 

"Yeah. Most times when I'm not helping my friends, I'm here reading, writing, or dancing."

"What are your favorite novels?"

"Um...it's a tie between Charolotte Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_ , or Leo Tolstoy's _War and Peace_ , followed by _Jane Eyre."_

"You like the classics, then," Elijah smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess. What's your favorite book?"

"I could say that I also enjoy _War and Peace_. You are a writer. What do you write?"

"Mainly short little stories or poems. I'm really into historical fiction. I think that I want to be a historian after high school. Rick has some great contacts that he told me that he can help for college apps." 

"Rick?"

"Alaric...He's sorta dating my aunt."

"Ah, yes...The lovely Jenna."

"Yeah. I don't know what Elena wants to do for school yet. She's been kinda distracted lately with everything...well, for most of the year."

"You and your sister are close, then?"

"Of course...we're basically twins. So...are you going to betray us?"

"Like I told Elena, I am a man of my word."

"How noble of you," I scoffed, taking a sip of my drink. "When you first saw me after Trevor and Rose kidnapped us, you called me Lenore. Why?" 

"Because that was your name a long time ago. We were once friends...almost as close as brother and sister."

"We were friends..."

"Yes. Katerina never told you about your history?"

"Katherine and I don't exactly see eye to eye. I mean...she's killed me for too many times according to her and knowing her rep, I believe it." I studied him. "You knew me, then...the first me?"

"Yes...Shall I tell you?"

"Okay. Sure." 

"What do you know?"

"That I was abandoned, taken in by a family, met somebody, died, and cursed."

"You are very blunt," Elijah smirked, setting his tea cup down. "You were born as Eleanor, but you were known as Lenore to our people. You were the product of wedlock between two warring tribes, but was taken in by your maternal family. You grew up in our village, and we sometimes played together when we were small. But you seemed to be the closest to Klaus, and as you two grew, your feelings for each other turned from friendship to a courtship." 

"So, wait...Klaus is the guy that I fell in love with?" I asked. "Elena was right?"

"Yes."

"Where was this? When?" 

"We were here...in Mystic Falls, Virgina, but back then we called it the New World in the year of 1001."

"Wait...so, like Vikings! I was a Viking?" I asked. 

Elijah chuckled. "No...you were born here in the New World. I was born in what is now Norway to my father and mother. My father was a Viking, however."

I grinned. "Cool. So, Klaus and I fell madly in love, right?" 

"Yes...You two were inseparable, and were promised to me married. Unfortunately, Klaus had turned which eventually led you to your death."

"How did I die?" 

"You were trying to help him, but his carelessness caused your murder. As you laid dying in his arms, he pleaded with a witch to save you. She took pity on you, but cursed you to reincarnate every hundred years to punish Klaus for his actions."

"So, if I die in this body, then I'll reincarnate in a hundred years or so with a new identity...Why can't I remember?"

"Because that's part of your curse. You two will not remember each other. He'll have to win over your love every time. Love is a powerful thing, Eleanor. It can create and destroy. Your love can create or destroy Klaus." 

"And you want to kill him." 

"Yes." 

"Why?"

"He has my family...Come. I promised that I will return you for your barbeque." 

"You'll keep all of us safe, right?" I asked, as he stopped the car. 

"You have my word."

I nodded. "Okay...I'm trusting you, Elijah. And my trust means everything to me, so don't fuck this up." 

Elijah smirked. "You remind me of her...She was quite spunky...quite passionate, and always stubborn." 

"I'm glad then that the part of me stayed," I told him, getting out of the car and walking towards the house. 

I entered the house to change into a different shirt, and went to the school. "Hey, Care..." I greeted as she gave me a hug. "How's Tyler."

"Better...thank you for last night...for not biting me and everything. You actually helped me."

"You're welcome. Don't worry...he'll get better. You okay?"

"Matt kissed me...but I-I can't."

"Is it because of Tyler?" I asked. 

"I don't know. My brain is muddled, and focused only on this barbeque. You hungry?" 

"Starving. Come on, we'll eat." 

The rest of the night went smoothly for me, and I went home and laid in my bed as I thought about things, or more importantly Klaus. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what he looked like, what he sounded like, or what he smelled like...but? Blank. Sighing in frustration, I ploppled down on my bed as my phone rang. This time, I looked at the caller ID. If I didn't know, I wouldn't answer it. 

"Hey, bestie...I heard about Rose from Elena. Are you okay?"

"No..." Damon sniffed. "I need you."

I instantly grabbed my shoes and my keys. "Where are you?" 

He was in the middle of the road, blood covering his face as he sat against his car, flask in hand. There was a dead body on the ground. "Hey," he croaked, wiping his eyes. 

"Hey...What happened?" 

"I had to stake her...she was in pain." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," I told him, sitting next to him. "What did you do to her body?"

"I showed her to Liz Forbes and buried her underneath a nice tree..."

"Okay..." 

Damon broke, dropping his head as sobs shook his body. "I don't know how much more I can take..." 

"Shh...I know," I told him, laying my head on his shoulder, and hugging one of his arms. I knew what he meant...he spent so much time as a vampire, he knows what it's like to hurt. He told me his secret after we were rescued from the burning basement. "It was Klaus...that's who I loved, and I died loving him...So, a witch cursed me to come back every hundred years to punish him, forcing us apart." Sighing, I got up. "Come on...we'll hide her body and get you cleaned up." 


	34. Werewolves in Virgina

I was watching the news as Damon showered, eating my favorite snack besides hamburgers and fries...apples and peanut butter. Damon came out, wrapped in a towel, watching the TV. "The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 years old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made." 

"Mmm...she's hot. Maybe you should date her," I told him, smirking. 

"Maybe," he said, pulling on his clothes. 

My phone dinged, making my eyes grow large. "What the fuck?! John's back in town?!" 

"You got to be kidding me!" Damon hissed, racing out of the room. 

"Wait for me!" I shouted, following him into Stefan's room. "What the hell, dude?! I thought we were friends?!" 

"We are." 

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?" Damon asked.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate," Stefan explained. 

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue us!" Damon argued.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die! Not to mention that you're Klaus's reincarnated love interest, Nell."

"Yeah, so what? I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer," I told him, crossing my arms. 

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he know of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

"Great work, Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems."

Stefan sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry about Rose."

"Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes."

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means."

"It means I care, Stefan. That's means I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." Damon walked away, leaving us alone. 

"I don't know how you can be friends with him," Stefan told me. 

I shrugged. "He grows on you. Can I stay here until John leaves? I really don't feel comfortable sleeping with that man under the same roof as me. I mean...he did try to kill me...his own niece."

"Of course," Stefan said. 

I was in their library when Caroline came in. "Why haven't you answered your phone?!" 

"Because I was sleeping. Hi, Caroline. How are you?" 

"Not great! Tyler knows about Mason! He knows that Stefan and Damon are vampires, and that you helped kill him! That I helped kill him!" 

"Shit..."

"Stefan went to talk to Tyler to get him to back out. You're in danger, Nell...You're a traitor to him!"

"I get that Caroline, but it's not like I'm loyal to him. You, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Rick, Jenna, Stefan, and Damon...you're the ones that I'm loyal too." 

Caroline smiled. "Really?"

"I didn't kill you did I?" 

"No...This is all so stressful," she sighed. 

"Try finding out that you're the reincarnated love of the monster that wants to kill Elena. Twisted Beauty and the Beast tale."

"That's...wow," Caroline breathed. 

"Yep. And you're on Klaus's list as a sacrifice, so you're stuck with us and our merry band of supernatural creatures." 

We ended up going over to the Grill to pay our respects for everybody that died this past year, and headed back. "Uh, oh...Matt incoming," I told her. 

"How do you know?"

"Smell...He smells of desperation." Caroline glared at me. "Joking...he smells like beer and bacon grease. It's actually not that bad. Hey, Matt..."

"Hey, Nell..." Matt smiled. He turned towards Caroline. "I haven't seen you."

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear," Caroline said quickly. 

"Yeah. You're avoiding me a little."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness."

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye."

He left, as we headed towards Caroline's car. We both froze, turning around. "Excuse me, Caroline right? And you must be Nell," a woman told us.

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" the woman asked.

"No, not since earlier. Sorry," Caroline lied, backing up a bit. 

"I know you're lying."

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" she asked.

"Actually it is."

"Well, I have a trick too."

Caroline vamped-out, and was about to charge her when she was hit in the face with vervain. She screetched as I caught her. "Caroline!" I growled at the other werewolf, my eyes glowing. "Now, I'm going to make sure that I rip your throat out." Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain in my leg, taking me down as I saw Caroline get shot in the head. "CAROLINE!" 

Looking down, I saw a silver knife sticking out of my leg. Gripping it, I pulled it out, hissing as it burned. I looked up to see a man join Jules. "Traitor..." he growled, kicking me unconcious. 

* * *

I came to gasping, coming to sprawled out on the ground. I looked away as she dug the bullet from her forehead, listening to her pained screams. She stopped, she dropped it to the ground. She went to unlock the cage, but couldn't.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got a lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea,: the man said, shooting her again.

"Caroline!" I shouted, tugging on the chains. "Stop! Leave her alone!" 

"Quiet, traitor..." He turned around and shot Caroline once more in her other leg. 

"I SAID STOP!" I shouted. 

He walked over to me, slapping me across the face so hard that I blacked out and tasted blood. "I said quiet! Fucking traitorous bitch! Aligning yourself with blood-suckers?! Killing one of your own?! Where is your loyalty?!"

"I am loyal..." I spat, panting. "To her...to my friends, so FUCK YOU!" 

He scoffed, shooting Caroline once again. He grabbed a syringe, injecting a liquid into my body, causing my body to visibly to shake and wither. "Stop! What did you give her..." Caroline sobbed. 

"Wolfsbane...it'll weaken her until I'm done with her."

Everything in my body was on fire. He continued to torture Caroline until she broke, sobbing and pleading. I got up, my eyes amber as I got up. I charged at him, as he caught me by the throat, sending me down again. "Now...let's teach you a lesson, huh?"

I could smell his desire rolling off of him. I opened my mouth to scream, kicking my legs as Caroline pleaded. Tears welled up in my golden eyes as my hand turned into claws, slashing his face. He grunted, holding the bleeding as I turned around to try to crawl towards Caroline's cage. He caught me, banging my head down and flipping me back on my back. He ripped my shirt and was about to reach for my shorts when I heard a noise outside. I would've sobbed in relief when I heard two famaliar voices. The man left, leaving me shaking in relief. I got up quickly, pulling on the cage as Tyler came in. "Tyler...I can't open it...they injected me with wolfsbane...I'm not strong enough..." I panted, tears now falling down my cheeks. 

He seemed to be frozen. "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it," Caroline told him, but he still didn't move. "Tyler, please! Tyler?" He came to, opening her cage and she rushed to me, helping me up and outside. 

I rushed outside as Jules caught Caroline, our side losing. Damon was pinned and was about to be staked while Stefan was on the ground, not moving, and Tyler was just standing there. I was about to scream, but all the other werewolves were screaming in pain as a man came out. 

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked. 

Damon got up, rushing to me. "You okay?" he asked, noticing my ripped shirt and I was just in my bra.

I nodded, hugging him tight. "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's up held. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." 

Damon picked me up, racing out of the forest. I went over to Caroline's with Elena and Bonnie, but I barely spoke. As soon as the three other girls sleeping, I pulled out my phone, sneaking into the backyard. 

"Eleanor?" 

"Hey...Thank you for sending your witch to come after me and Caroline. If you hadn't, very bad things would've happen."

"I told you that I keep my word," Elijah told me. 

I smiled. "I just wanted to thank you..."

"Is everything alright?"

I took a shuddering breath in, "No...not really. I was almost raped today. I guess I got scared."

"Those men won't hurt you again. I promise you."

I smiled. "I should get some sleep...I'll see you later, Elijah." I hung up, and walked back in bed, climbing into bed with three of my best friends. 


	35. History Lessons from a Vampire

Upon awakening, I felt much better and refreshed as I got out of Caroline's bed and packed up my overnight things. I left them early, knowing that I had other plans for the day. They involved the Historical Society tea party that I'm invited since I was Alaric's top student, second to Stefan. But since he was a vampire, I called that cheating. I dressed in a dress that had a royal blue bodice and had a white shirt with matching blue flowers, and black heels. 

"Thanks for inviting me, Rick," I smiled as I head a glass of ice tea. 

"No problem...have you had a chance to look at those applications yet?" he asked, smiling. 

"With everything going on? No, sorry. But I'll get around to it, I promise."

"There you two are," Jenna smiled, giving us both a smile. 

"Sorry. I had to go from Caroline to our house and then drive," I explained. 

"I've missed you at the house, lately," Jenna told me. 

"I know...but John and I never really get along."

"Well, rumor has it is that he has moved to a motel so you're free to come back."

"Will do," I nodded. 

"Have you filled out those applications?" Jenna asked, causing me to groan. 

"No...not yet, but I will," I promised. 

"Jenna...this isn't your niece, is it?" Andie Starr asked. 

"Yep...this is Eleanor," Jenna smiled at me. "History buff, trivia champion, and writer."

"Jenna just likes to brag. I'm Nell," I introduced, shaking her hand. 

"You aren't tells me that you're quite the writer. I would love to read some of your work," Andie said. 

"No one reads her work," Jenna said. 

"I have," Damon smirked. 

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked. I walked away, but catching Andie and Damon share a kiss. 

He caught up with me, smirking. "I told you she was hot," I smiled as we came over towards Mrs. Lockwood and the familiar suit wearing anceint vampire.

"Carol," Damon grinned, kissing her on the cheek as she kissed his. 

"Hi, Mrs. Lockwood," I greeted. 

"What a surprise. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families," Mrs. Lockwood gushed. 

"Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine."

"And this is Eleanor Gilbert. Her parents were members of the our council. She's one of our brightest here. Also, a former Miss Mystic Falls."

"Nice to meet you," I told him, shaking his hand. I turned and walked off, until I came across to their fountain that sat outside of their house. Crossing my ankles, I took out my book and read as I realized that this was boring. 

My phone chirped with a new message, and I put my book down and looked at it. 

**Bestie: Sorry to ditch, Nell. Douche-bag Original didn't give us nothing and John was with me. I know you don't like him. Going back with Rick. See you later.**

**_Nellie: You're an ass. But I get it. Be careful whatever you're planning. Your GF looks lonely._ **

**Bestie: Keep her company. I'm sure we can all share my bed tonight ;-).**

_**Nellie: You're disgusting.** _

I sighed, and went back to my book, reading it. "Excuse me," Elijah said, coming up to me. 

"Hey," I greeted, closing it. 

" _The Portrait of Dorian Grey_ ," Elijah commented, seeing my novel. 

"Yeah...I was feeling a bit Gothic today." 

His lips curled up in a small smile. "Would you like to take a walk?" 

"Sure...This place is boring now anyway."

"If you dislike it, then why did you come?" Elijah asked as we fell into step. 

"Because I have a duty to my parents, and I'm the image of Mystic Falls...well, now it's Caroline. Rick thought it would be a good idea for me to network for college applications, and Damon wouldn't behave."

"Yes...that vampire is quite aggravating."

I smirked. "He says the same thing about you," I told him honestly, stopping as we got to the pound and began to walk around it. 

"Are you two courting?"

I scoffed, and laughed at the same time. "First of all...Ew, no...he's my best friend. Sure I say at his house most nights and sleep in his bed, but that's all we do...sleep with our clothes on, talk about our feelings, yada, yada, yada. Second of all, why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?" Elijah asked, frowning. 

"Like you're from some Jane Austen novel. You need to loosen up..." He said nothing as we came back around the pound. 

"Do you feel better after yesterday?"

"Yeah...Elena went out with her boyfriend, Caroline is probably with Bonnie doing whatever, and my brother is probably following Bonnie around like some lost love sick puppy." 

"You speak so fondly of them..."

"Yeah...they're my family." I noticed the sad look across his face. "I'm sorry...that was incestive. You must miss yours."

"I do."

"Well, one thing that I've learned from Damon that revenge sometimes it isn't the right move."

Elijah looked at me with surprise. "Yeah...I know. I'm a killer, but I don't like hurting people. I only fight back when someone tries to hurt my family. Even when I've watched someone die, I turn away."

"I noticed," Elijah commented. 

"Honesty, that was the most nauseating thing ever seeing you rip off Trevor's head. Then it's drinking blood. That ain't natural." It was growing dark, and I sighed. "I should get going. I promised my aunt that I'll sleep at my house tonight."

"Where have you been sleeping?" 

"The Salvatore Boarding House. John...my uncle...I don't trust him. A couple of months, he tried to purge the town of vampires. I ended up getting locked in the basement of my dad's office as he lit it fired. Even as Elena told him I was in there, he was willing to let me die. If it wasn't for Bonnie and Stefan, I probably would've died."

"I'll accompany you home," he told me. 

I ended up driving both of us, but then I noticed something was off. "Something is wrong." 

"What?" Elijah asked as I parked the car. 

"Werewolves...you got to be kidding me?! They came back?!" 

I raced out, throwing my heels off as I stood by the door. I saw a blur go by me. Sighing, I rushed in, my eyes changing color as I entered as Jules asked for the moonstone. "Damon?!" I asked, stepping into the room. 

"You..." Jules growled, causing me to growl back. 

"You looking for this?" Elijah asked, holding up the moonstone.

He placed it down on the bar. "Go ahead. Take it." One werewolf went towards him and I turned away as I heard his heart get ripped out. I took a deep breath as I heard two more thuds as dead bodies hit the floor. I turned back around as Jules ran, leaving only one. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?"

"I don't know," Damon told him.

"It doesn't really matter." I closed my eyes as he punched Stevie in the face. I opened them and removed the chains from Damon. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" He took the moonstone, giving me a look, and rushing off. 

I helped Damon up and went to go get him a blood bag, and began to clean up as he greedily took it. "So he planned to kill her all along?" he asked Bonnie over the phone.

"God, I'm so stupid! I trusted him!" I cursed.

"You're not stupid," Damon told me as he hung up. Rick gasped awake from being dead. "Finally. You missed all the fun."

Rick talked to Jenna, reassuring her as we looked at each other. "So, that does it...We have to kill Klaus and Elijah." 


	36. Dinner Parties

"Morning," I greeted, coming down the stairs in my own house. 

"Morning," Rick greeted back. "Breakfast? They'res pizza..."

"Sold," I said, taking a slice from the box. "Where's Aunt Jenna?"

"Out already. So is Jeremy. You slept in."

"It's a weekend, Rick. I can sleep in when I want." 

"Well, I gotta go rescue your aunt from an Original vampire. You gonna be okay here?" 

"Yep...Tyler left town with that bitch Jules. Her boyfriend is dead. I got a stake under my pillow, I'm good. I'm just gonna hang, read, write, and do homework."

"College apps," he reminded me. 

"Bye, Rick!" I said, heading up to my room. 

Jeremy came home later, seeing me on the couch, reading with the TV on. "Hey...can you not like be here tonight?" 

"You kicking me out of my own house?" I asked. 

"I have a date..."

"With Bonnie?"

Jeremy blushed. "How did you know?"

I smirked, tapping my nose. "Werewolf. I could smell her all over you." 

Jeremy's nose wrinkled. "How does that work?"

"Years of threats and forming my own pack helps my wolf identify who is my friend and who is my enemy. Bonnie smells earthy, like when it's about to rain." 

"What do I smell like?" Jeremy asked. 

"Honestly? A mix of imbalanced hormones." Jeremy looked confused. "You smell confusing because of your ever changing hormones. I just know it's you. Elena smells like a campfire, Damon smells mostly of scotch, Stefan smells like old books, Caroline smells sweet, and Rick smells like bourban." 

"That's kinda cool and kinda weird. But seriously...you need to get out."

"I'll stay in my room, deal? It's kinda a laid back sort of day anyway. Aunt Jenna and Rick are having a dinner date party at the boarding house. Elena's gone. Caroline's sulking and you'll be with Bonnie." 

I did go upstairs to my room and put my headphones in as I typed into my book, until I heard a thud. "Jeremy?!" I asked, racing down the stairs to see Jonas. Jumping off the banister I ripped him away from Bonnie, punching him. "Get off of her!" 

"If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me," he warned, rushing off as I followed him. 

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, going over to Bonnie and Jeremy. "What did he do?" 

"He took my powers," she sobbed, causing me and Jeremy to look at each other. 

Jeremy held her looking at me. "Well, shit..." I sighed, as my phone rang. "Elena? Now's not really a good time."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. You okay?"

"We took care of Elijah."

"And you in one piece?"

"Yep..." she assured me. "We're going to fight, right?"

"Oh, yeah...I miss you. Come home safe."

"I will. Love you. Tell Jeremy I love him too."

"Will do." I hung up, turning towards Bonnie and Jeremy. "They took care of Elijah. We just need to take care of Klaus, next." 

"What do we do about Bonnie's powers?" Jeremy asked. 

"We'll get them back...and I'll rip his throat out to make sure it's done." I turned to Bonnie. "I don't want you going home tonight. I don't trust him or his son. You can borrow some of my clothes and sleep in Elena's room."

"Thank you, Nellie," Bonnie said, sniffing as she gave me a hug. 

"You're welcome. That's what friends do to each other, right?" I asked. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow? We're going to war." 


	37. Girl's Just Want to Have Fun

"Hey love birds," I greeted, seeing my sister and Stefan. "What's up?"

"You would never believe us," Elena told me, looping her arm through mine as we walked ahead of Stefan. 

"What?"

"Katherine got out of the tomb. Your best friend has been keeping her hidden."

"You're kidding me!" I gasped, whirling around to face Stefan. "Is she serious?"

"As the plague."

"Well, shit...What do we do about her? I vote to take a stake through her fucking heart." 

"She wants to help us take down Klaus," Stefan explained. 

"Yeah...only to betray us last minute."

"She's as scared as him as we are."

"Did you forget she's already killed me twice before? She knows about my past with Klaus. She could easily kill me agian."

"We won't let her get close to you. Besides...you told me that Klaus has to earn your love. I know you...there's no way you could give your love to a monster like him," Elena said. 

"He could be super hot," I smirked. 

"Not funny. I promise you...you won't die this time. I love having you as my sister." 

"I love having you as a sister to. And I like this life. I don't want it to end!" 

"Like Elena said, we won't let it. Now, come on," Stefan told us, getting in the middle. "We have school." 

"School seems so mediocre now these days with everything," I sighed.

"Hey, guys," Elena greeted as we went up to Bonnie and Jeremy. "So, guess what?"

"What?" Jeremy asked. 

"The bitch is out of her grave," I explained. 

"Katherine?! She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's getting a little too good at impersonating Elena."

"With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back."

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture," Stefan told us.

"It's impossible. They hate us."

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?"

"I'll try," Bonnie sighed.

"Thanks. Keep me posted," he said, both him and Elena leaving.

I headed to class, taking my seat and pulling out my phone, and opening up my text messages. 

**_Nellie: When were you going to tell me about Katherine?_ **

**Bestie: I was going to tell you...I swear. Things have just been crazy.**

_**Nellie:** _ **_Just keep her away from me. I have enough going on with school, and trying to help Bonnie._**

**Bestie: She says's that you'll know when he's coming since he's your lover.**

_**Nellie:** _ **Ew, Damon. Go do something productive. I got girl's night.**

 **Bestie: We should have a best friend's night in our undies.**

_**Nellie: Whatever, asshole. See you later. XOXO** _

Girls' Night began when Bonnie came back from meeting with Luca and Jonas. "Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Like you have to ask," Elena scoffed, looking at me. 

"What?! I have a high metabolism."

"You two are so lucky...I would kill not to get fat," Bonnie said.

"Except I'm dead," Caroline reminded her.

"We gonna get food or what because Caroline is looking delicous," I teased.

"I'll get it," Caroline laughed, grabbing her iPad, her face falling. 

"I'll do it," Bonnie volunteered, taking it from her.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club," Elena sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about 'The Noteboo'?"

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" I asked.

"That is so not the point."

"Well, yeah, I mean..." I began to say as Jenna entered the kitchen, looking glum.

"Hey," I greeted. 

"What's going on?" Jenna asked. 

"Girls' night," Elena explained.

"Oh."

"How are you doing?"

"You heard about my fight with Rick."

"He feels terrible."

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" 

Elena looked at us girls. "No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..."

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships," Caroline snorted. 

"You, too?" Jenna asked in empathy.

"You have no idea."

"Ok, then..." Jenna said, going over to the fridge. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you."

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

"Sometimes it's harder than that."

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't."

"Hey...You know what we all need? Dancing," I declared, changing the subject. 

Caroline nodded eagerly. "There's a band at the Grill tonight."

Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena spoke in a row. "I'm in."

"In."

"In." 

We entered Grill, and I smiled my body began to move to the music. "Yeah...this is what I'm talking about!" 

"Hey, Matt," Caroline told her kinda-boyfriend, but he just ignored her. 

"Things just got awkward," Bonnie commeneted, as I grabbed Caroline and pulled her to a table. 

"I just don't know what to do," Caroline sighed. 

"He said the ball's in your court," Bonnie reminded her.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it."

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him."

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets."

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway," Elena explained. 

Caroline suddely got up, took off her jacket, and headed towards the stage.

"Where are you going?" I asked as ashe walked up the steps to be in the center of the stage, taking the microphone. 

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

"Oh my god," I laughed.

"Come on, off the stage," the singer told her. 

Caroline turned towards him, her eyes dilating as she compelled him. "You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up." She began to sing Enteral Flames. Midway, Matt jumped up, and kissed her, causing us to cheer and scream.

After Caroline's moment, I was dancing with a guy from school when my phone began to ring. "Stefan?! Elena is having fun! Don't ruin it!" 

"It's Jonas...he's going after Elena!" 

"What?" 

"Luka's dead...he tried to undagger Elijah, and we had to stop him. He's going after Elena."

"Shit...I'll get to her."

"I'll get her! I'm already here! Get Bonnie!" 

"Bonnie?!" I called out, as the power went out. I crouched down as people began to panic. I followed Bonnie's scent, finding her and Jonas talking. Suddenly a fire erupted, and I caught Bonnie as she fell unconscious. "Bonnie?" I placed my hand on her throat, and found her pulse still beating. 

I looked over see Caroline feeding Matt her blood, his neck bleeding. "He okay?"

"Yeah. Bonnie?"

"She's fine. Get him to your house and stay there, okay? I'll call you. Come on, Bonnie." 

"Luka...I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him," Bonnie said as we entered the house. Since we took Jenna's car, Jeremy had to come and drive us home.

"No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't."

"Yeah, I don't either," I agreed.

"I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it."

Stefan and Katherine entered the house. "Thank God," Bonnie sighed.

"It's not over yet," she said. 

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"He'll explain," she told him, walking up the stairs. 

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked. 

"A few minutes ago," I answered. 

"Did you check the house?" 

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy asked. 

"Because that's not Elena, that's Katherine. And Jonas is here. I can smell him," I told them, walking up the stairs to follow Katherine. Stefan and Bonnie followed me as Jonas's body hit the floor. "You're welcome," Katherine told us. 

Bonnie went towards his body. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"Yes, we did."

Bonnie got closer and touched his face when he got up and grabbed her face. Bonnie screamed, and I didn't even think as I rushed over, grabbing his head and snapping his neck, my eyes golden. Bonnie gasped, staring at me. "No one fucks with my pack," was all I said as I headed into my room.

I collasped down into my bed, not knowing what or who was coming. 


	38. Troubles

After the day's excitement, I collasped on the couch as John came in. "Nell," he greeted. 

"John," I greeted. 

"What happened here?" he asked. 

"A witch tried to kill Elena. Katherine and I took care of him. Where have you been?"

"Running errands...I haven't seen you in a while."

"Maybe it's because you're here and you almost killed me."

"I didn't know what you were-"

"Bullshit. You had to know that I was a werewolf. Even when Elena told you I was in there, you didn't try to save me. But I get it...you're here for Elena not me. I'm going to bed."

He grabbed onto my arm, and I pushed him away, my eyes turning into their amber color. "Don't touch me. You lost that right to be an Uncle the minute I ended up in that basement. I don't care if you're Elena's bio dad. I'm done with you. And if I had it my way, you'll burn." I smirked. "Maybe I'll have Klaus kill you first. After all, we're supposed to be star crossed lovers." 

I turned and headed upstairs to get ready to go bed, but just ended up being hungry. Sighing, I walked downstairs, taking some left over pizza from the fridge. "Hey...what are you doing up?" Jenna asked as I joined her and Elena in the kitchen. 

"I was hungry," I explained, taking a bite from my pizza. 

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" 

"I think so. I passed John when I went up to my room."

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hanger-ver free." 

The doorbell rang, alerting us three. "Who's that?" Elena and I followed her to the door, which revealed an older woman. 

"Oh my god..." I said. 

"Hi...You must be Jenna." Elena stopped dead as she stared at the woman. "I'm...Elena's mother."

"Isobel," Elena said. 

"Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again."

Jenna looked at us with hurt in her eyes. "Again?"

Elena stuttered, unsure of what to say. "So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?"

I stepped forward, blocking the door, as Elena stepped forward to. "N-n-no. Don't... don't invite her in," Elena begged.

"I need to talk to you, Elena."

"No!" She slammed the door in Elena's face and I went to lock it as Elena turned to Jenna, who was sobbing. 

"You two knew she was still alive? Rick? John? Did they know?"

"We can explain everything, Jenna," Elena tried to tell her.

"No."

"No. Jenna, please..."

I rested my back against the door as Jenna ran upstairs, with Elena following her. Things had officially went from bad to worst.

* * *

"What are you doing?" John asked as I stirred cooking batter in my bowl. 

"I'm stress baking! That's what I do when I'm stressed, John. In case you haven't noticed, my aunt just left heartbroken, Elena's vampire birth mother is here, and Klaus is still out and coming for us all. This is you're fault."

John smirked. "That's what Elena said." 

I baked two dozen cookies and worked on my third as I saw the vampire come in. "Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. 

"She knows information on Klaus. Look...let me get Elena and Stefan," John said, quickly calling them down. 

They both came down the stairs, staring at Isobel with distrust and malice. "I asked John for a do-over," Isobel explained.

"You invited her in?" Elena asked, looking at John.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?"

Elena looked at me and then to Stefan. Stefan nodded. "All right. What do you know?" he asked.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you."

"Best chance at what?"

"Keeping Elena alive," John answered. 

You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done," Elena hissed.

Stefan pulled her back. "Were you able to find Klaus?" I asked.

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists."

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you," John added.

"I'm not buying any of this," Elena said, looking at Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them."

"And almost killed Nell, Stefan and Damon in the process," Elena snapped.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you," Isobel told her, stepping closer to her.

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house."

"Conversation over," I said, turning around to package my cookies. 

Elena left and I began to get ready for the Historical Society thing to honor my mother. We were standing in the Lockwood residence as Mrs. Lockwood smiled and talked to the small group. "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena and Eleanor Gilbert." We got up and walked over to Mrs. Lockwood. "Thank you...The historical society was our mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift," Elena said. 

"It really means a lot to our family. We both hope, along with our brother Jeremy who couldn't be here today to continue her legacy," I smiled. 

There was a noise and we raced over to see John unconcious, and an open wound on his neck. Turning, I saw Elena missing and began to panic. "Elena?!" 

I pushed through the crowd, until someone grabbed my arm, pulling me outside. "Isobel? What did you do? Where is my sister?" 

"I need you to trust me," she said. 

"Trust you? Where is my sister?"

"Katherine has her...but we're going to get her back." 

"Why should I trust you?"

Isobel smiled at me. "Because I know that you love Elena and would do anything for her. Werewolves have a code of loyalty and you consider her yours."

"Fine," I sighed, following her to the car. I saw Elena, moving a piece of hair from her face. "Elena?" 

"She's fine...we have to go." 

Turns out, she tricked Katherine, and we were all screwed. I waited on a bench while Elena had her moment with Isobel until Isobel destroyed herself by taking off her sunlight necklace. "Elena?" I asked, going up to hug her. 

I drove her back to the Salvatore house, sighing as I sat in the car. I waited for Elena to come back out, as she told me the plan. "Nellie? You okay?"

"He's coming...I can feel it..." I told her, putting the car in reverse and driving back to our house. 


	39. Save the Last Dance for Me

Klaus opened up history teacher's closet, pulling out two shirts. It was easy to grab this body thanks to Isobel's help. "Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" he asked, showing the two shirts to Katherine, who was tied up in a chair. "Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better," she deadpanned, sighing.

"Oh, thank you, honey." He began to remove his tshort that he was wearing, pulling on the shirt that she had chosen. "Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

Katherine nodded. "The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

Klaus nodded. "Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna."

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. Eleanor is Elena's sister, and is already triggered her curse, but she doesn't remember me." Klaus looked down. Of course she didn't remember him. She never did. 

"Right...She likes to go by Nell, but her closest friends call her Nellie. She knows your history though from what I've told her and what Elijah has told her. She's not like who she was back then. She's stronger, more stubborn, and more free-willed."

"She could never resist me," he smirked.

"If you want her, you'll have to try. She killed her own parents. She's protective of her friends and family. For once, she's an Alpha. She's not a second to you anymore. She's been witness to more murders that I can count."

"What else?"

"That's it..."

He got closer to Katherine, who jumped. "Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know," Katherine begged.

"You see, I believe that you believe that but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me..." 

The compulsion took hold as Katherine opened her mouth. "They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie the best friend? And then you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." 

* * *

"This is kinda awesome," I grinned. 

"So this place is all yours?" Bonnie asked as Elena finished singing the deed to transfer ownership over to her.

"They just gave it to you?"

"For now. I wanted to put Nell on the deed as well, but with her history with Klaus, she didn't want to take the chance."

"We don't know what's going to happen, so this is better safe than sorry. Besides, I can come in and out anytime I want. I basically live her anyway." I looped my arm around my sister. "I got my sister, my girl, my best friend, and Stefan." 

"As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean," Elena said.

"Your own personal safe house."

Elena smiled. "That's the idea."

"Wouldn't want to clean it." We all laughed as we finished the paper work. 

The lawyer left as Elena opened the door to Stefan and Damon. "Thank you, Mr. Henry," she told him. 

Both vampires looked at her. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She looked at Stefan with a smile. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

Stefan smiled back. "I would love to. Thank you."

He entered, but Damon was still stuck outside. "What are we, 12?" he whined.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

Damon snorted. "No."

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

Damon sighed. "Yes, Elena. Sure."

Elena smiled in satisfaction. "Then please, come in." He entered and saw Stefan smirking.

"Shut up."

"We should get going if we don't want to be late," I said as Bonnie came over, handing Elena her jacket.

"Thanks," Elena told her. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked, confused. 

"To school."

"Huh?"

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it," Damon argued. 

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that."

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner," Elena told both of the vampires, glaring at Damon.

"Your way, Elena," Damon sighed. 

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how," Bonnie smiled.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." We headed out the door to my car, as we waited for Stefan to hurry up and get in.

School was buzzing about always, as we headed for our lockers and retrieved our stuff. "We are going to the decade dance, right?" I asked. 

"Of course...I think we need the fun," Elena said, ripping the flyer off the locker to put in her bag. 

Everybody filed into Rick's classroom, where Elena showed the poster to Stefan with a smile, who shook his head. Bonnie nodded as Rick came into the room. "Hello, class. What are we learning today?" he asked.

Dana raised her room. "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week."

He nodded. "Right. The sixties.,,,The, uh, ahem..." He paused, writing on the board. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate..."

Elena raised her hand. "Watergate was the seventies, Rick. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." 

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena..."

"Did you guys notice that Alaric was acting weird?" I asked, going over to our lunch table with my tray. 

"Kinda. Maybe he misses Jenna," Elena said. 

"I miss Jenna," I admitted. "Jeremy looked kinda sour. He okay?"

"We were just talking about him...He has to dress up tonight," Bonnie explained. 

Dana came over, smiling at us. "Hey, Elena, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

Bonnie and I both snorted. "Tell him she has a boyfriend," Bonnie said.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus..."

I spat my soda out, turning to her as Elena stiffened. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked. 

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." 

Bonnie and I turned to scan the area. "Where is he? Is he here?" she asked.

Dana shrugged. "I don't know."

"She's being compelled," I said. 

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

* * *

"You got a package," Damon told us as we came home from school. 

Bonnie, Elena, and I looked at each other, walking in to see a giant bouquet of flowers sitting the table. "Where did they come from?" Elena asked. 

"I don't know. There was a knock on the door, and then there was this."

Elena took the card, reading. "Nellie, it's for you."

"What?" I asked, taking it from her. 

_Eleanor..._

_I look forward to reaccquainting with you tonight. I'm sure you'll look smashing._

_With my love,_

_Klaus._

"Who does this guy think he is?" I asked, ripping the note in shreds. "We need a plan." 

"We go to the dance, we find him," Damon said. 

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like. Nell doesn't even know what he looks like," Stefan said. 

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply."

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," Stefan said, looking at us three girls. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Stefan. You just don't want to go because you hate dancing," I defended as someone knocked on the door and entered.

"There you are," Damon told Rick. 

"Sorry I'm late."

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"And a cliched gesture of appreciation," I snorted.

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around," Rick reminded her.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." He rushed at Bonnie, but she easily threw him to the other side of the room without touching him. (

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan nodded. 

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

"I trust her," I said, grabbing the vase of flowers, and opening the door. I raised them over my head, and throwing them out the door, seeing Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena smirking at me. "What? Flattery don't work on me and I don't negiotate with terrorist." 

I danced with one of the football players wearing a short black dress, a string of pearls, and back gloves. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight," Dana announced as the dance was in full swing. I headed over to my sister and our group in front of the stage. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." A song started to play, but we all looked at each other.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," Damon said.

"I know everyone here," Elena said, looking around.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," Damon told us. 

Bonnie nodded, taking Jeremy's arm and smiling at him. "Good idea."

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing," Jeremy protested.

"Too bad," she said, heading to the dance floor. 

Damon left, as did Elena and Stefan and I was left by myself. I hated that all my friends had dates. Damon grabbed my hand, smiling as we slowed dance to a song. He placed his lips close to my ear, whispering something to me, and then kissed my neck. I smiled up at him, I reached up on my heeled feet, kissing him on the lips. We pulled away, and I headed out to find Bonnie. 

I found her and Elena talking, barging in on their conversation that looked heated. "Hey...everything okay?" I asked. 

Elena turned on me. "Did you know about Bonnie's plan?"

I squinted, turning towards Bonnie. "What plan?"

"She plans on sacrificing herself to take out Klaus!" 

"What?! Are you insane?!" 

"Nell..."

"After everything that has happened..."

"There's no other way."

"There has to be."

"Elena!" Rick called out, jogging over towards us. "Nell..." 

"What is it?" Elena asked. 

"He has Jeremy."

"What?" I asked.

"What?!"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on..." He took my arm gently, pulling me behind him as we ran down the hallway.

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked. 

"Just a little further..."

That's when I smelled it, stopping, trying to yank my arm away. "Elena..." I called out, trying to pull away.

"What... Something's not right," Elena said. 

"Bonnie..." I called out.

"Where's Jeremy?" 

Rick began to laugh as I tried to tug myself away from him. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade..." He looked down at me. "But I do enjoy that dress on you tonight, love...I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz...you used to love it."

"Let me go," I begged, trying to pull away.

"Alaric. Are you on Vervain?" Elena asked. 

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

"He's being compelled..."

"No, he's not..." I grunted, my eyes changing color.

"Such lovely eyes...Does Damon appreciate them?" he asked.

"What's going on? Let her go..."

"I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." He tugged me harder, into his arms, and I pushed away as Elena gasped. "Say my name, love..." 

"Klaus," I gasped. 

"Surprise!"

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible..." Elena gasped. 

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight..." He looked at Bonnie. "But you are."

He let me go as Bonnie threw him into a wall. I fell, and scrambled away. "Elena...RUN!" I screamed, as Bonnie began to use her magic. I was suddenly scopped up and rushed out of there. 

"Let me go!" I shouted, pushing against Rick's body. 

"Katerina was right...you are fiesty...Just like I remember you."

"Go fuck yourself!" I shouted, slapping him. I went to slap him again, but he caught my hand. 

"Now, darling...I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you keep doing that."

"What are you waiting for then...Just kill me!" 

"Why would I do that?" He reached out, stroking a piece of hair out of my face, causing me to turn away. "No..." he caught my chin, turning my head towards him. "You never turn away from me..." 

"What do want with me?" I asked. 

"You know what I want...I didn't appreciate your moment with that Salvatore vampire. You're mine..." He suddenly grabbed my hair, turning me towards Bonnie as she came in. "What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" 

She broke his wrist, the bones snapping. "The hard way. Got it...I'll see you soon love..."

He released me and I raced back towards Bonnie, the sounds deafening my hearing at the amount of power. I closed my eyes at the sparks of lights went out, and went over to catch Bonnie's body as she fell. "Bonnie?" I asked, stroking her hair out of her face as Elena collapsed next to us sobbing. 

* * *

As soon as I got home to the Salvatore house, I ripped off my dress, stuffing it into the barrel, and lighting it on fire. I could hear Elena's cries, then her anger as she took it out on Damon. My phone chimed from Jeremy telling me that he and Bonnie were both okay and safe. 

I pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt as Elena came into Damon;s room, punching me in the arm. "Feel better?"

"Yes...you should've told me!" 

"I barely had time to react!" I explained. "All of a sudden, Damon pulls me aside, whispers the plan, and then tells me to kiss him because I was bait. Klaus being in Alaric's body was something new."

"Why didn't you sense him?" she asked. 

"I don't know. But all of a sudden, when I got closer, I could smell that he was different."

"Well, you met your soulmate...how do you feel?"

"Disgusted...For one thing, I will never fall for him. He's not even my type."

"What? Homicidal manics?" she asked. 

"I guess," I laughed. Then I turned serious. Elena...if he can body jump, then that means that we're screwed."

"I know...You already have a plan, don't you."

"Yep. We're going to fight fire with fire...Come on."

Inside of the Salvatore basement, I opened up the casket with Elena behind me, and pulled the dagger from Elijah's chest. Elena sat while I stood, waiting for the Original vampire to wake up. 


	40. Klaus

We continued to wait through out the night until Elijah gasped awake, seeing us. "Katerina!" he gasped. 

"No...Elijah, it's Elena!" I told him. 

"Oh, my god!" His body whitered as he tried to catch his breath. "I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He rushed towards the door, but slammed into the doorway. I tucked the dagger into my jean jacket as Elena and I rushed over to help him up. "I can't... I can't be in this house..."

Elena and I looked across each other. "You're not invited in..." Elena realized. 

"I can't be in here..." He slammed into another wall, vanishing.

Elena and I raced after him, finding him going through the front door. Once he got outside, he began to breath again, and trying to enter. "What happened?"

"Shh!" Elena hissed. 

I stepped forward, and went outside. "We'll tell you, but not here. Can we trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" he asked me.

I reached into my jacket, handing him the dagger. "Yes..."

Elena closed the door softly behind us as we all headed off the porch and to my car. "Where are we going?" Elijah asked. 

"Someplace only we know," I told him, pointing to the bag in the back seat. "There's blood bags in there from Damon's stash." 

He quickly grabbed the bag and unzipped it and began to eat. "What now, Nell?" Elena asked. 

"We fight," I told her. I continued the path, driving towards the lake. Once we got there, I parked and turned towards the Original vampire in the back seat. "You look better."

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"We'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word," Elena told him.:

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

I looked at him. "No demands. My sister and I are offering you our help. And in return, we want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need our help to kill Klaus. And we need you," said Elena. 

Elena's phone rang, and she went to grab it. "It's Stefan." 

"Get rid him of him," I said, opening my car door to step out to stretch. I closed my eyes as I felt the sun beat down on as I heard two car doors open and close. "He's here," I told Elijah. 

His eyes widened. "Klaus is here?"

"He's taken over Alaric's body," Elena explained.

Elijah sighed. "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do. You encountered him?"

I nodded as I sat on top of my hood. "Yeah...I think I pissed him off though. He sent me flowers and I tossed them out the door. I also killed Damon, which he didn't appreciate. He said he would see me soon."

Elijah nodded. "I will tell you all that I know. But first...would you mind if I changed clothes?" 

"Fine...where to?"

"The Lockwood Residence would suffice."

* * *

Elijah, Elena, Eleanor! What are you doing here? What happened?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—" Elijah stopped her. "We won't take but a minute of your time."

Mrs. Lockwood smiled. "Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you." We all entered the house. "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." 

"How did you know she's not on Vervain?" Elena asked.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be done in a moment." As soon as he headed up the stairs to change into the new clothes, Elena turned to me. 

"Are you still sure this a smart idea?" 

"Yeah..." I nodded. "We have Bonnie, but what other choice do we have? Bonnie could die from all that power. Elijah is our only way out of this, coming out alive." 

"Ladies," Elijah announced, zooming back down stairs. We walked into the living room and sat down, with Elena and I on one side and Elijah across from us. "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us."

"No. I'm sorry," said Elena.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead, not that I care," I explained.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him," Elena wondered. 

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." 

I recognized the slight hint of fondness, recongizing it on how I felt towards Elena and Jeremy. "Wait a minute...Klaus is your brother." 

"What?!" Elena asked. 

"Yes. Klaus is my brother," Elijah confirmed. 

"I heard that. I'm still processing," Elena told him. 

Elijah glanced my way, his lips curling up a bit. "Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.' You see, Klaus and I aren't the only ones in our family." 

"There's a whole family of Originals?"

Elijah nodded. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, vampires were created. And then there's Eleanor. Werewolves have been around for many decades before us. She was born from two warring tribes, bridging them together. She grew up in our village. That's where you and Klaus first me."

"I still don't understand how I would fall for him. During our first meeting, I got the sense that he was manipulative, charismatic, vile..."

"He wasn't always like this. You always made him a better person."

"Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked. 

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come." He held out his hand towards me, and I took it as Elena followed us. 

We continued to chat as we took our walk. "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from," I said.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" I asked.

"Right. The Curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" 

He smiled. "What's so funny?" I asked. 

"Klaus is quite the artist. He drew the Aztec sketches." 

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it."

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"So it's not Aztec at all?"

"The curse of the sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist."

"What?" I asked.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon Curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse... "

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus, and is what caused you to be killed."

Elena sucked in a breath. "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. You are his only hope."

"What's the curse and how did it cause me to die?" I asked.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He passed Elena her phone. 

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, we'll be right there..." She hung up, looking at me. "Klaus went after Jenna. We have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah protested. 

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word," Elena told him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

Taking a breath, I turned towards Elena. "I'll stay...you go. Take my keys."

Elena nodded, hugging me quickly. "Thank you." 

"Shall we go back inside?" he asked. 

"Yeah..." I entered and went to plummage through the Lockwood's food. 

"You said that you saw Klaus...how did he react around you?"

"Well, he obviously wanted me," I scoffed.

"And you turned him away?"

I paused at the island, thinking. "I think...I was scared about what was going to happen. He had me by my arm, and after the inital shock and panic set in, I tried to pull away. I don't remember him, but sometimes, I get these flashes. Like during the tea, when you grabbed my arm. I saw us in a field, and you had long hair..."

Elijah chuckled. "Yes, I once did."

"And I felt a sense of comfort. But when Klaus grabbed me, I didn't feel that comfort. I felt threatened, because he was going to kill my friend and my sister. I didn't feel love or attraction, I felt anger. I felt hatred, and I felt scared." 

"What do you feel when you're around me?"

"Honestly? I'm unsure...I feel like I can trust you, but you betrayed me last time."

"I kept my word. I kept you all safe."

"But you were going to sacrifice my sister." I took a deep breath. "I don't know what relationships you have with your family, but I've been alone my entire life. I was unwanted. I was unloved. I was nothing until Grayson and Miranda Gilbert adopted me. I grew up believing I was different. You look at us, and you would never believe who I was back then. I barely spoke. I stayed to myself. All of my friends...they're my friends because of Elena. I stayed in my room all the time and read. Then when I started to go through puberty, I began to get angry. I see now that it was because of the full moon. My mom entered me into beauty pageants to get me more social and to help train me to be lady like. In a wolf sense? I was feral. But Elena never pushed me away, and she wouldn't let me. When I figured out that I was resposnible for my parents death, she didn't get angry or scream at me. She just hugged me. We may argue sometimes, but we love each other."

"I'm sorry you felt that way," Elijah told me, taking my hand lightly. Elena came in, looking at us. "Welcome back."

"Is Jenna okay?" I asked.

"No...Tell me. What is Klaus' curse? Please."

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?"

"The vampires... and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" I asked. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

Elijah stared at us. "He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant. That's how you died...You tried to stop them, which caused your own life. You're love for him, and his love for you caused your downfall."

Elena blinked. "Wait...so, Nellie back then was a werewolf...from one of those tribes."

"Yes...she hast he blood of Klaus's father's tribe and another werewolf tribe. Werewolves are territorial and would often fight to gain power for their packs. Eleanor knew what Klaus was after he confided in her. She tried to save hi, but was killed by a blade to her heart."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" 

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him."

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals," I said.

Elijah nodded. "An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," said Elena.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?" 

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know."

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" I asked with hope in my voice. 

"Yes, Nell. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out.

"You cared about her, didn't you?"

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again."

"What about Nellie...She told me what you said about her curse. How do we break hers?" 

Elijah handed Elena her jacket. "She must truly love him for what he is, and he must truly love her." 

"But you said that Klaus believes that love is a weakness," I called out as he began to leave. 

"Yes...he does." 

"Does that mean that he turned his humanity off?" 

"No...through centuries through power and greed, I believe that my brother can no longer love anything." 


	41. Snapped

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse," Elijah informed us the morning of the full moon.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus," Stefan said.

Elijah nodded. "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid."

Damon entered, looking grumpy. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

I sighed heavily, turning outside to tune everybody out around me. I was already anxious, which made the wolf inside antsy, which would cause my shift to be extra painful. I turned and left the room, going to my desingated room, and pulling out my journal. After a couple of minutes, Elena and Elijah found me. "Hey...you okay?" she asked, hugging me. 

"Yeah, just anxious." 

"What is this?" Elijah asked, seeing my notebook. 

"Oh, just bits and pieces of stories. I am a writer."

Elijah looked at me. "This is written in the old language."

"What?" Elena asked, coming over to see. "What language is that?"

"You would call it Old Norse today..."

"I thought I was writing in English," I said, grabbing the journal. "I can't even read it."

"If you can read it, you can write it. Perhaps Eleanor is still in there after all. Perhaps I can bring her out and you may be some use before the full moon..."

But that never got to happen because Alaric came back as Rick again, and Damon forced Elena his blood, and then Elijah left. I headed to my favorite spot when I was stopped. "Hello, love..." 

I froze, turning to see man slightly taller than me, striking blue eyes, and a smile that never quite met his eyes. Stepping closer, I felt my heart skip a beat. "Klaus..."

"Elean

"It's Nell," I growled back. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see my former lover..."

I cringed at the word. "Really? How romantic..."

"Don't be that way...we used to have fun together." 

"What do you really want?" 

"I was curious. We barely had time to chat when I was in the history teacher..."

"You killed my friend." 

"You destroyed my flowers...I spent quite a lot of money on those..."

I scoffed. "Flattery and gifts don't work on me. I don't know what kind of person I was back then, but I'm not her. I'm me, and I quite like this version of me." 

"Don't you think I knew that, love? I could sense you when I first stepped into this town. And I know that she's in there...I can see it in your eyes." He raised an a hand, stroking my forearm, sending chills down my spine. My eyes closed. 

_I race through the forest clearning, wearing a gown that was frown and was tied to my calfs with a belt to keep from slipping. "You can't catch me, Nik!" I laughed, running faster. I stopped, panting as I hid behind a tree. I could hear his footsteps in his leather boots inch closer to me. I could smell the earthy smell of his body as he got closer. I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling me into a firm chest, causing me to scream. "You found me..." I laughed, as he picked a stray leaf from my hair._

_"You can't hide from me, Lenore. I will always be able to find you."_

_"How?" I asked, backing up against a tree._

_"Beccause the gods will always put you in my path. My love for you will keep us intertwined forever..." His hand found me, his fingers trailing up my palm and creeping up towards my forearm, the back down, then up again. I closed my eyes, my entire body tingling in pleasure._

My eyes opened as I held a small smirk on my face. As he moved closer, I froze as I realized what happened. I backed, away rubbing my head, the memory still fresh in my mind. But unlike the other times, I remembered this one. "You see...I may not know this version of you, but I do know you. And I look forward to getting to know more of you, Little Wolf." He was gone, and I felt my back break instantly. 

"Ah...shit!" I hissed, dropping to my hands and knees. Crawling towards my bag, I grabbed the bottle of wolfsbane water, and took a greedy sip, gagging on it, before I chained up ankle to the tree. My mind went blank for who knows how long, and I woke up to the same spot. My ankle was raw from probably pulling on it. I got up, pulling on my shorts and shirt without my underwear, racing towards where I could smell the fire and my sister. I was stopped as someone caught me around the waist, a hand over my mouth. 

"Shh..."

I turned my eyes growing as I saw Stefan. "Stefan?! What are you doing here?!" 

Stefan looked at me with sad eyes. "Klaus has Jenna...he's going to use her as a sacrifice..."

"What? But Jenna isn't a vampire?"

"She is now..." 

My mind was whirling. "Then what are you-You're going to offer yourself."

Stefan nodded. "I have to try for you and Elena's sake..."

"Elena will never get over you," I told him. 

"She'll be okay...She has you and Damon." I scoffed, blinking the tears away from my eyes. "We both know that she has feelings for him..."

"Damon will never forgive you..." I sniffed. 

"He'll have you too. You're a good friend, Nell..."

I whimpered, hugging him tightly. I pulled back, nodding. "Okay..."

"I'll get him to the top of the cliff and you get Jenna out of here. Tell Elena I love her, and tell Damon I'm sorry for everything."

I nodded, creeping low to the trees as I waited for Klaus to race to where Stefan was. "Jenna?!" I asked, racing towards her. 

"Nell? What are you doing here?" Jenna asked. 

"Saving you. Elena?" I asked, looking over to where my sister was. If I could hug her, I would. But she was trapped in a circle of fire. 

"I'm okay...what's happening up there?" 

I looked towards them. "He want's to take Jenna's place." 

"No..." Elena chocked out. 

"Elena..." Jenna sighed. 

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it."

"Hello, Little Wolf," Klaus greeted as he and Stefan arrived. "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, All this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan-Granting your wish."

"Stefan..." Elena whimpered.

"It's okay," he assured her. 

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus. 

"No..." Elena whimpered, shaking her head, unable to choose. 

Klaus turned towards me, and I held my breath. "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice..." He quickly staked Stefan in the back, causing me to gasp in shock and Elena to cry out. 

"No! Stefan!"

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." He punched Stefan in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, hurt. "Whenever you're ready, Greta..."

"No...Klaus, please!" I begged, my legs giving out as the witch dropped the flames around Jenna.

"Your turn."

"No, Jenna, no!"

"Klaus, please!" I sobbed.

Jenna looked at us, with tears in her eyes. "It's alright, girls. I know what I have to do." She rushed over to Greta, biting her. Klaus was faster, staking her in teh back. 

"NO!" I screamed as Jenna dropped to tehe ground.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore ..." Elena cried, sobbing.I let out a yell of anguish as Klaus properly staked Jenna, destroying her. "No! Jenna! No! Jenna! No..." Elena sobbed.

I gripped the grass, closing my eyes as it was Elena's turn. "Thank you, Elena," he told her as she stepped up onto the alter. 

"Go to hell," she sniffed. 

He bit her and drank her blood, causing me to cry out. Once he was done, she fell onto the ground. "I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" he shouted as his transformation began. 

Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground by Bonnie and Damon appeared. I got up, racing over to the witch, snapping her neck before Damon could get to her. "You were dead!" Klaus shouted. 

Bonnie used her powers, making him suffer as he screamed in pain. "Elena..." Stefan said, looking at Damon. "I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!"

Damon left, and I walked over to Klaus, punching him. "That was for Jenna!" I punched him again. "And that was for Elena...I will NEVER love you!" I raised my leg, kicking him in the family jewels, then backed away as Elijah came forward.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked shocked. 

"Hello, brother..." He punched his arm into his chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus..."

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them," Klaus said quickly before Elijah could strike. 

"Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Stefan shouted. 

"I can take you to them. I give you my word...Brother."

"Do it or I'll take you both out," Bonnie warned. 

"You'll die," Elijah said. 

"I don't care."

Elijah turned towards me, his eyes full of regret and guilt. "I'm sorry." Before he could do anything, he was gone. 

* * *

I should be used to grief by now. But that didn't mean it got any easier. I was sitting on my bed, buckling the black heels, careful on not to rip the black lace on my dress. Today we were burying Jenna and John, who sacrificed himself to save Elena's soul. A knock was on my door and I looked over over to see Jeremy. "Hey..." I greeted quietly, putting my foot back on the floor. I picked my other foot up and my eyes caught the scar. 

"Hey...Elena's about ready to go..."

"Okay...I am too," I sighed, tracing the scar. I sighed, putting my other shoe on and walked down the stairs. The cemetary was quiet as we approached the four tombtones in our family plot. Elena placed flowers on the four graves and backed away, crying. I stepped forward, kissing my fingers to touch Jenna's. Then I moved to my parents, touching theirs, and closing my eyes. _Thank you for taking me in your home. Thank you for loving me. I'm sorry I killed you. I will work everyday to make sure your sacrifice for me wasn't forgotten. I love you..._

I turned and walked towards Damon, who looked upset. "What's wrong?" Damon said nothing, but continued to look at Elena as Stefan walked away. I looked over to see Elena walking away. "Give her time..." I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank for you everything you did for us...for her."

"Nellie," he said, stroking my cheek. "Thank you for being my friend and never giving up on me."

I smiled. "Of course...you're my friend." I turned and walked away, holding my brother's hand as we followed our sister. 


	42. One Kiss

"I love this movie!" I told my brother and Jeremy as we headed to the perfect spot to watch Gone with The Wind in the Town Square.r 

"You two brought me to see a girl movie?" Jeremy asked. 

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality."

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked.

"We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore," I told him, plopping down on our blanket. Caroine smiled, bringing a basket.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" 

She sat down next to me and Elena as Jeremy continued to stand. "Are we really doing this?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere."

Jeremy smiled, nodding. "All right." He sat down, looking at the basket. 

"What are we eating?"

"Something good."

We ate and chatted, enjoying ourseves until Stefan showed up. He stole Elena away and I made kissy noises as Jeremy and Caroline laughed. She came back, her face grim. "Hey...what's wrong?" I asked. 

"Nothing!" Elena squeaked. "Just Damon drama...I gotta go and help him."

"Is he okay?" 

"Yeah..."

Bonnie came over, and watched the movie with us. "All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me," I heard Caroline whisper to Bonnie and Jeremy. I turned around, looking around. "What was that?"

"Uh...nothing," Jeremy told me as his phone rang. "Alaric...Hey...."

_"Tell me you're with Elena."_

"She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were."

_"No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, ok? I'm on my way."_

"Wait...what's going on?!" I asked as Bonnie stood up. 

"Don't worry about it, Nell," Bonnie told me. "If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what. Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me. And you can't keep Nellie out of this. He's her best friend!" Jeremy shouted. 

"Okay...what is going on?" I asked. 

"Nellie...Tyler bit Damon," Caroline sighed. 

My heart stopped. "What? When?"

"The night of the sacrifice. He's trying to find Elena..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling my breaths come out in short bursts. 

"Because Elena told us not to. You lock away your feelings until you crack...she didn't want you to crack."

"No, no, no..." I moaned..."This can't be happening..."

"Stefan went to Klaus for a cure," Bonnie explained. 

I walked off, trying to keep my thoughts in check, but I could feel the panic setting in. First my parents, then Jenna, John, and now Damon? I coudn't handle it. I was in my car at the Wickery Bridge, not wanting to move, until my phone rang. "Elena...I'm mad at you," I said. 

There was silence. _"Hey, bestie..."_

"Damon?" I asked. "Why are you calling on Elena's phone?" 

_"Because I wanted to talk to you and I forgot your number..."_ he sighed, coughing. _"Don't be mad at her."_

"I'm mad at you...Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

_"Because I didn't want you or Elena to be sad...You...you're like me, been through shit and the grinder...She went to go get me a cold wash cloth, so I took her phone. Nellie...you're my best friend."_

"And you're mine..." 

_"If I die...I want you to remember to live for me, okay? And take care of your sister for me, because I love her, Nell...I really do."_

I smiled and sobbed. "I know...I've known since you first came to this town."

_"You always said you wanted me to find happiness, and I think I found it. I have her...and you. I love you, Sister."_

"I love you too, Damon." I wiped my eyes. "Damon...tell her how you feel, okay?" 

_"I will...I gotta go...See you around, Nora."_

"Bye." I hung up, and sniffed.

I got out and walked over to the bridge, sitting on the edge. "Going to jump, Little Wolf?"

I turned around, and stood on the bridge. "What are you doing here?" 

"Stefan told me that you like to come here..." Klaus said, stepping towards me. "I've just come to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" I asked. 

"Yes...When I return to my home, I will have Katerina 

"You blood?"

"The blood of a Hybrid is the only way to cure a werewolf bite, love. Stefan upheld his end of the bargain, but I told him that I wanted something from you."

"You're not getting shit from me. You killed my aunt." 

"An unfortnauate tragedy." He reached out to move a piece of hair out of my face, but I flinched. He dropped his hand, a flash of hurt running through his eyes as I shuffled my feet. 

"I meant what I said..." I told him. "I will never love you. You can't compel me...not even Elijah could. You have to earn my love and respect, and I'm not giving it to you."

Klaus just stared at me, but then smirked. "Perhaps absence will make your heart grow fonder. I have a parting gift for you..." 

Klaus reached into his jeans pocket, handing me whatever he had in his hand. I opened my palm to see a broken piece of the moonstone, rounded out and made into a pendent. "It was always yours. One last thing before I leave you. You're payment..."

"What?" I asked. 

"I could just simply call Katerina and compel her to halt..."

"NO!" I shouted. "What do you want?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss?" I asked. 

"Just one kiss," he told me. 

"And Damon will be alright?"

"Yes." 

Taking a deep breath, I took a step, placing my lips on his, holding his face still. It lasted for about ten seconds, before I pulled away and opened my eyes. I stood by myself, my hands holding empty air and my lips tingling. Somewhere deep inside of, a part of me woke up, and that scared me. 


	43. Birthday Blues

_Hey Journal,_

_It's me, Nell. Can believe it's a been almost a full year since everything changed? It's summer vacation, and all, we all so need a vacation. We all need an extreme vacation after the craziness over the past year. First, we found out that vampires are real, and my not so twin sister Elena got involved with not, one but two vampires. This set off a catalyst of events that involved with friends turning into vampires, finding out dooplegangers, and finding out that I'm a thousands year old reincarnation of a Viking werewolf that fell in love with a bad guy._

_And this guy...he's badder than bad. He's downright evil. I mean, he killed my aunt Jenna and my sister to break some curse placed on him for a thousand of years ago. He's an Original vampire. Well, he's a hyrbid. Part vamp, part wolf. Totally bad, bad, bad! I can't believed I got cursed to be with him._ _Apparently, I fell in love with him, and after the Hybrid curse was placed on him, it cost me my life, and to keep balance in check, and lovey dovey star crossed lovers shit, I was cursed to reincarnate every hundred years, whether if I die before then or not. And to break the curse, I have to love him trully for what he is, and he has to love me. Do I love him? No...Am I attracted to him? Possibly._ _I'm not gonna lie. The guy is totally hot. He has that bad boy persona going on, and has a sexy accent, and is very attractive. And there's that one kiss that we shared in order to save my best friend's life._

_But back to my summer. What am I going to do? I'm going to celebrate my 18th birthday (YAY!). I'm going to write my novel. I'm going to sunbath, hang out with my friends, and spend time with my family._ _They say that senior year is going to be amazing...but we'll see._

"Happy birthday, bestie," Damon grinned, laying in my bed. Since the disaster of everything, I found myself staying here more and more often. I was basically an orphan, and now 18. I know Elena missed me, but it was easier to chain myself in their basement. I thought that Damon felt lonely after Stefan jumped ship with Klaus. Elena and I talked about my move, along with Rick. Considering my past with said hybrid, she agreed that it would be safer for me to stay here then at home. It was sad that I considered the boarding house as home instead of the home that we grew up in. But everytime I was there, I was reminded of Jenna, and John, and our parents, and I didn't want to feel that hurt. 

"Please tell me you have pants on," I groaned, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Early...I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday."

I lifted my head up more, propping myself up on my arms. "Liar...you just want to know what time Elena is getting here."

"I mean..." He smirked. 

Sighing, I reached for my phone, seeing the daily texts from my sister. 

**_Lena Beana: Happy birthday, twinsy! Getting Jeremy up so he can go to work, then going to be around._ **

**_Care Bear: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I told Elena of the part, which she objected to. I know that you'll be down for it! Can't wait! See you soon!_ **

**_Bon-Bon: Happy birthday!_ **

**_Jere: Happy birthday, sis!_ **

**_Rick: Happy birthday!_ **

"She said she'll be around later after she gets Jeremy going for work...can I go back to sleep now?" 

"Sure..." he smirked. "Gonna go take a bath."

"Good...you stink." 

As I fell asleep agian, I was awoken up by my sister, crawling into bed. "Happy birthday," I yawned, waking up. 

"Happy birthday. Do want to know what I walked into this morning?! Damon! Naked!" 

"Yeah, so?" I asked, sitting up. 

"Yeah, so...Nell, he was naked and flaunting himself!"

"Jesus Christ, Elena," I sighed, getting up to go over to my closet. "I mean...it's not like you haven't seen him shirtless before. Besides's, he good looking." Elena blushed. "Look...I know you miss Stefan, and you still love him. I also know that you have some kind of feelings for Damon...you did kiss him."

"He was dying."

"So...I kissed Klaus and you don't see me wondering about what he looks like naked."

"You kissed Klaus?! Where?! Why?!" 

"On Wickery Bridge and it was to save Damon. It wasn't that bad...Now, come on...Caroline and Tyler are going to be here to set up for this party, WHICH you are going to!" I pulled on a cute flower silk cardigan, jean shorts, a black tank top, and ankle boots and came down the stairs. 

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get lead on Stefan," Elena sighed as we set up for the party. 

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him," Tyler voiced, causing me to smirk as we carried in a long table. 

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted.

Tyler shrugged. "What? He's into you. Isn't he?"

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him," Elena argued. 

"But you kissed him? Probably screwed with his head."

I smirked as I sat on the table, while Elena look surprised. "Tyler!" Caroline shouted again, turning to Elena. "I'm sorry."

"I... don't worry about it. Look, yes, I kissed him, but it was a... It was a good-bye kiss. I thought he was going to die. Nell kissed Klaus to save Damon!"

Caroline and Tyler turned towards me. "Nice, Elena..." I scoffed.

"Oh. I just missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back," she said looking at her phone.

"Just a FYI...he threatened to keep the cure away from him."

Caroline sighed, looking at Tyler. "Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!"

"Sorry. I've got to run if I'm going to change and pick up Sophie in time."

I smirked. "Wait, you're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?"

Tyler shifted. "Hey, it's been kind of slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now."

"Aren't we all?" I smirked, taking a drink from my coffee.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode. It's, um, a vampire thing. You know, I feel like our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive."

Tyler and I looked at her. "It's a werewolf thing, too. It's like I can't turn it off," Tyler told her, grabbing his keys.

Caroline weakly smiled. "Well, I hope you get lucky tonight."

"I'll see you later. Bye, Nell."

I waved. "Bye Tyler!"

"Yeah. See you later," Caroline sighed. 

I sighed, and looked at my friend. Ever since things calmed down, Tyler and I had gotten closer, taking comfort in the fact that we're the only two wolves around. Elena told me that that Jules's last wish was to be there for Tyler. I swallowed my pride in the fact that he bit Damon, and really got to know him. It wasn't like he could control himself. We actually turned out to be very good friends. 

When it was time for our party, I changed into a pair of black silk shorts with daisies on it, my black tank top, a heavier sweater, and healed ankle boots. I mingled, and held a glass of vodka and cranberry juice as I waited for Elena to come downstairs. For some reason, things just didn't feel the same. I missed Jenna, and I missed things on how they used to be. I saw Caroline get vamped up by Sophie, and watched her compel her to leave, before disappearing. Sighing, I followed her up the stairs into Damon's room. "I saw that," I told her, sitting on the counter as she broke into his mini fridge. 

"I couldn't help myself...she was rubbing all up against him and I got angry." 

"Maybe it's because you like him..." I smirked, sitting up on the sink. "Remember when there was a time where I used to like parties? No so much anymore."

"Things have changed...You gonna tell me about your kiss with Klaus? Aren't you two supposed to be soul mates?"

"Yep...it was just a kiss...I mean, it was a really, really nice kiss, but I'm not going to fall head over heals for him." 

We heard someone enter. "This room's off-limits."

"Caroline? Nell?" Elena asked. 

"Sorry. I just needed to take a beat," Caroline said. "Are you hiding?"

"I was just looking for Damon," Elena said.

"Well, he' better be here somewhere, because we haven't even done the cake yet."

"I think I'm going to pass on the whole cake thing," Elena said. 

"I'm going to let you two hash this out." 

I left the bathroom, going over to see Rick. "Hey," I greeted. 

"Hey..." he smiled sadly. 

"What's wrong? Why is everybody feeling down in the dumps on my birthday?"

"I'm going to move out..."

"What?" He passed me, but I followed him. "Rick! You can't just move out! Elena and Jeremy needs you!" 

"I'm not good for them or for you! I-I can't do this...not anymore." 

I let out a breath, reaching over to punch a wall. I walked into my bedroom, and immediately began to gather up my things into my suitcase. I left, texting Damon I was going back home, and found Elena already there. 

"You're coming back?" she asked. 

I smiled. "Yeah...Rick told me he was moving out. It's always been just me, you, and Jeremy...Might as well continue it on." 


	44. Wolf Friends

"Hey," I smiled as I walked into the grill, hugging Tyler. 

"Hey...great party last night," he told me. 

"Yeah, real blast. Where's Caroline?"

"Don't know...probably just sleeping..."

I smirked. "I was so right...You two totally needed to bone each other."

Tyler smiled, looking down into his cup of soda. "Why are you so obsessed with everybody sleeping with each other."

"Because all of my friends, and my little brother are having sex except me. Do you know how long it's been? That's why I run a lot."

"That and you're linked to an evil bastard..."

"That too...That reminds me, I need to add you to our group chat."

"You guys have a group chat?" he asked as I took out my phone. 

"Yep...Stefan's not in it obviously, but everybody else is. When you're the only werewolf and have semi-control over them, you realize who is your friend and who is your enemy."

"How did you get that? It's been months, and I still rage out."

"I don't know...It's like we have a understanding. I don't fuck with her and she doesn't eat or bite my friends. You'll learn, puppy..." 

I smiled as his phone chimed. "Not funny..."

"Yeah, it is...so, we doing this tonight or what?"

"Yep...Got the basement ready for us."

"Good, because I don't want to be around broody Damon today. He is my best friend, but between Elena and him..."

"Can I ask you a question? Can you smell it?" 

"Oh my god, yes!" I gasped, slapping my hands on the table. "It's weird right?!" 

"I mean...I thought me and Caroline was bad...but those two?" 

"Yep..." I said. "I need to go to the bathroom...When I come back, wanna play pool?"

"Sure..." he smiled. 

When I came back, I saw Elena leaving, giving me a smile. "What did my sister want?"

"Places on where wolfs would be and where Stefan could be. I sent her a couple of places."

"She's going to get herself killed," I sighed, grabbing a pool cue. 

"You moving in or something? You've been here forever," Matt told us.

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven' seen her, have you?"

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore."

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you."

"It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?" Matt asked.

"I can handle it. Besides...Nell shifts with me every once in a while."

"It's a pack thing...we feel more at ease and less murdery when we're in the comfort of others," I told Matt, leaning over the pool table.

"But thanks," Tyler told him, taking a drink of some coffee. "Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?"

"Heh. It's the Vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then."

I took a sip of the coffee, wincing at the flavor. "Gross...." I gagged, pushing it away. "That's what Vervain tastes like?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you two can taste it. The coffee usually hides the flavor. For humans, anyway."

"Just don't fuck with my soda," I told Matt. 

"Wait...My mom...Nell, we have to go! Now!" 

He pulled me away, leading me to his car. "Where are we going?" 

"I think my mom is behind the Vervain is behind the coffee...she's trying to flush them out...which means, she might know about Caroline and I haven't seen her or heard from her all day." 

Tyler drove quickly, racing into the house. "You put Vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" Tyler asked.

"Vervain? What are you talking about?"

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in is town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why," Tyler growled. 

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure."

I froze, as I entered behind him. "What does Caroline have to do with it?" Tyler asked.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them..."

"Did you do something to her?"

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her..."

"Where is she, mom?"

"I can't let you be together/"

Tyler growled, pushing his mom against the wall. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"Tyler!" I barked, pushing him away as he seethed.

"You can't be with her. She's a monster."

I looked back at her. "Oh my god...You don't know about us, do you?" I asked.

"Know what?" she asked, looking from me to her son. "Know what, Tyler?" 

"I have something to show you, Mom..." Tyler told her. 

* * *

"I didn't sign up for this," I told Tyler as we stepped into the cellar, getting into our spots.

"She has Caroline...She has to see what real monsters look like..." 

"Eleanor? Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me..." Carol begged. 

"You need to see for yourself..."

I already took off my shirt and my pants as my vertebrae shifted. "What are you doing?" 

"You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, Mom..."

"What?" Tyler grunted, doubling over as I gasped, hanging onto the wall. "Tyler, what's happening?" He pushed her into the cellar, closing the door. "Tyler, what are you doing?"

"Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse. Nell has it to..."

"What curse? Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening? Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!"   
  
When I woke up, I was laying on the cold ground, naked as Tyler came to...Carol looked like she was in shock. "I'll leave you two to talk. Call you later, Ty."

"Thanks, Nell...For everything," Tyler whispered. 

I gathered up my clothes, walking past and walking back to my car. I was glad to be home as I dragged my body inside the door. "Elena? Jeremy?!" 

"Hey...How was the shift?" Elena asked, waiting for me in the living room. 

"Intersting. How was Tenessee? You didn't die, so that's a plus." 

"Interesting...Damon came after all and helped me." 

"Fun...I gotta sleep..."

"I'm glad you're back, Nell," she smiled at me as I headed up to my room. 

"Love you too," I yawned. 


	45. Just Chili

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili," Damon complained as Elena and I stood in the kitchen, over the pot.

"Shut up," I told him, dropping in some spices.

"Hey, Rick," Damon greeted as our pseudo-father came in.

"What's up?"

"What time do you all want to go to the Lockwood party?"Elena asked.

Rick smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing."

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili," Damon deadpanned.

I smacked my spoon on the table. "Hey! It's an old family recipe, okay? If Elena wants to take chili, then it's going to be the best chili ever!"

"I knew your old family. They made sucky chili."

Elena laughed as I smacked him with my spoon, causing Damon to smile. "Why are you here, exactly?" Rick asked. 

"She knows," Damon shrugged.

Elena sighed. "They both think I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili with my sister, and pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"She's in denial," Damon told him.

"I'm not in denial," she whispered. 

"No?" He got closer to her, touching her necklace. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"   
  
"Damon...back off of Elena..." I told him. 

While I was helping Tyler hut down and save Caroline for her father, Damon and Elena went to save Stefan, which ended up in a disaster. It was the ultimate break up and I was worried that my sister would crack like a nut. 

Damon chuckled, leaving with Rick as we continued our chili. "It's not going to taste sucky right?" Elena asked. 

"With me? Nah...don't worry...It's going to be the best tasting chili there. We gotta represent." 

Someone rang the doorbell. "I got it!" Elena told me, going over to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Caroline..."

"Hey," I smiled, seeing my blonde friend.

"I come bearing gifts..." Caroline grinned.

"Please say that's not chili," I begged. 

Bonnie came in, smiling. "Bonnie!" Elena asped, grinning. 

"I'm back!" Bonnie announced, hugging Elena, and then me. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you."

"Don't forget Nell...She kissed Klaus," Caroline announced, causing me to blush.

"Really?!" Bonnie gasped as I glared at my sister and friend.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled, rushing down the stairs. 

"Jeremy..." she sighed. I turned away, not wanting to see them make out.

After the love birds broke up, we went back to the kitchen, where I was finishing the chili. "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer."

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family," Caroline said, helping me put the chili into a casserole dish.

"At least you have a normal boyfriend. I'm stuck in the no-no zone with you know who..."

"I still can't believe you kissed Klaus after everything," Bonnie told me. "How was it?"

"Disgusting," I smirked, my face heating.

"Liar...you're face is turning red," Elena told me.

"Okay...you'll have to admit, that he was hot," I smirked.

"What did he look like?" Caroline asked.

"Tallish, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, roguish smile," I described. "Accent that can't be placed."

"Sounds to me like you've been thinking about him alot," Bonnie said.

"Hey...enough with the disapproval glances," I told the three other girls. "It's not my fault that I was cursed to love him...WHICH I don't, by the way."

"Okay, okay...Let's talk about something else...Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asks. 

Elena was the one that blushed this time. "Damon helped a little."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Damon's helping you cook now?"

"All of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!"

"Ahh! Did I splash you?"

Elena shook her head, removing her necklace from her skin. "No, no, my necklace..."

I put down the pot, going over to inspect her. "Shit, Elena...It left a mark. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just hurt all of a sudden. What the hell was that?" she asked. "It burned me."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it," Caroline said.

"Caroline..." Bonnie groaned.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan..."

"Here...Let me see it," Bonnie told Elena. Bonnie focused as she held the necklace, then it shocked her. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," I told them, as she handed the necklace back. 

"Let me run home and get my grimoire and I'll meet you guys at the Lockwood's," Bonnie said. 

* * *

"So, you aren't pinning away for an evil vampire-werewolf vampire?" Caroline asked. 

I sighed. "No, Caroline. Evil psychopaths are so not my type."

"I mean...you kissed him."

"To save Damon!" I argued. "That was the only time we kissed...well, there was that moment by the lake."

"Wait...what moment?" Elena asked. 

"Before the sacrifice, he found me and we...chatted. He stroked my arm, and I had a...flashback? Memory? Or when I was...Lenore a long time ago. And I might have felt tingly..."

"Tingly..." Caroline repeated. "Like take to bed now, tingly? Or I'm so in love with you you make me see fireworks, tingly..."

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace....What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said.

"Okay...It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming?"

Caroline looked at me, but I gave her a look. I turned and looked over towards the house, my eyes and hearing sharp. I could hear Caroline and Elena arguing about her relationship with Damon, and I had t admit that I was confused on what was going on with them as well. But I had my own worries to deal with, like that I couldn't shake a certain Original Hybrid from my mind. He was stuck in my head with his stupid blue eyes and his stupid cocky grin, and his stupid, but sexy accent. 

"Hey guys..." Bonnie called out. 

We all turned to see the necklace levitating. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked. 

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." We all looked at Elena. 

I separated myself, going to get my food because I was starving. "Hey..." I told my sister through my phone as she called. 

"You need to find Damon...He's going after Caroline's dad."

"Why is he going after her dad?" I asked, putting my plate in the trash. 

"Because he's resistant to complusion..."

"Shit...I'll find them." 

I rushed into the office of the former Lockwood, pulling Damon off of Caroline's dad, and through the window. "Damon...stop being a dick," I told him as Caroline rushed over to heal her dad.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson,"Damon growled.

"Just get out of here," Caroline spat.

"Or what?"

"Guys, stop!" I shouted, as she hit him in the face. Damon grabbed her, throwing her on the desk, strangling her.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl..."

"Damon, enough!" I shouted as Caroline turned the tables on him.

"Well, I'm angrier!" she hissed, breaking his arm. She headbutted him, and threw him into the wall. She got up, and left.

"Jesus Christ, Damon! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I asked, following Caroline and her ad out. 

I went home, seeing Bonnie gone from the house and hearing Jeremy lightly snoring. I went to room, and plopped down on my bed. Reaching inside of my shirt, I withdrew the moonstone necklace that Klaus gave before left. I sighed. _Where are you and why can't I get you out of my head?_


	46. Pranks R Us

We were like goblins, hiding in the dark, holding back snickers. But as soon as the lights came on, all of the mouse traps we had set began to snap. "Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline shouted as Matt came in. 

Tyler smirked. "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?"

Matt continued to stare there. "Clearly."

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year!" Caroline exclaimed. 

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this," Elena told him. 

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this," Matt admitted. 

Bonnie sighed. "Caroline's making us."

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't..."

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" I asked.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care," Caroline hissed.

Tyler stood, grabbing his bag. "You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank..."

I got up, along with Elena. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

"And I'm going to go paint the town red!" I called out, skipping out. 

"I love you!" Caroline shouted. 

I grabbed the paint can, dipping my hand in red paint to finger paint my favorite quote in my favorite class. "Hello, Little Wolf..." 

I turned, my breath catching. "Klaus? You're back..."

He smiled, taking a step towards me, bringing his lips closer to my ear. "Come catch me..."

He was gone, and I raced to find Elena. When I found her, I saw Klaus had already gotten her. "Okay, so I found you. You're pissed. Let her go," I ordered, crossing my arms. 

"Sorry, love...I'm not feeling in the best of moods." 

I touched his arm. "Klaus...whatever you want...you don't have to hurt anybody..." 

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted.

Klaus and I both turned to see Bonnie. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He turned to Dana who was about to fall over as she stood on one foot. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." He turned back towards Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me," she said.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

I turned to see a blonde vampire that could be a model enter with Tyler. "Get off of me!" he growled. 

"Tyler!" I shouted, but Klaus caught me.

"No, no, Little Wolf. You'll want to watch this." 

"Hush now," the female vampire told him. 

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't be an ass." 

She threw Tyler into Klaus's arms as he gently moved me away. "Leave him alone!" I protested. 

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually..." He bit his wrist, making Tyler drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." He grinned, grabbing his head, and snapping his neck. I gasped at the brutal force.

"You bastard!" I hissed, slapping him.

"Easy, love..." Klaus growled.

"He killed him," Matt said, kneeling down next to Tyler's body.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire," I explained, walking away. 

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and Eleanor...For safe-keeping." He caught Elena's arm, and I knew that he knew that I wouldn't leave her alone withi him.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier," Rebekah commented.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

Rebekah looked at me, her eyes softening then dragged Tyler away. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing."   
  
I marched over to Klaus, pushing him as Elena went to comfort Dana. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"Easy, love...Don't want you getting hurt."

That made me madder. "You think I'm afraid you of?! You're nothing except a thorn in my side. And I swear...you kill any of my friends tonight-Stefan..." 

I turned, to see Stefan enter, staring at us. My hands were clutched in his shirt, and Klaus looked slightly awed, but not at Stefan's braveness, but looked awed at me. "Klaus," Stefan called out.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty..."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already," Klaus scoffed. 

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do..."

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them..."

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena called out, but Klaus hit her so hard that she fell onto the floor. 

I roared, rushing over to her, but Klaus caught me. "ELENA! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

Stefan raced over, his fangs out. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." He let me go as I went to help Elena up, his eyes dilating as he began to compel him. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this..." Stefan pleaded. 

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it..."

"Don't...Don't..." 

Klaus continued to compel him. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No! Stefan!" Elena cried out, grabbing onto my arm as I kept her back.

"Now kill them. Ripper."Stefan vamped out, rushing over to kill Dana by drinking her blood. He moved onto Chad, as Elena looked away and I paced. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot," Klaus commented. 

"No. You did this to him," Elena fired back.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table..."

Suddenly Rebekah rushed in, heading towards Elena. "Hey!" I protested.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" she asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked as he came over to join us.

"She has my necklace. Look!" She gave him a phone, and I saw the picture of Elena and Stefan. 

"Well, well. More lies..."

"Where...is it?" Rebekah hissed.

"I don't have it anymore," Elena explained.

"You're lying!"

She vamped out, but i rushed over, pushing Elena out of the way, crying out as the teeth bit my skin. I grabbed onto her throat, pushing her away from me. "Knock it off!" Klaus shouted, his eyes gold.

Rebekah looked at me with a slight guilty look in her eyes as I held my neck. "Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah finally said.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest..."

Elena glanced at me. "I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it."

Klaus sighed. "Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He turned on the clock on the wall, displaying 20 minutes as the buzzer sighed. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

Elena and I both gasped. "No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!"

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine..."

"Klaus, don't do this!" I shouted as he walked away. "NIKLAUS!"   
  
"Elena, you're going to have run..." Stefan hissed, squeezing his hands as I pulled myself up.

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena whimpered. 

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. There's no other way...Nell, you're going to have to fight me."

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight," Elena said. I stood, bracing myself in front of Elena as my eyes changed color and I growled. I could feel my wolf right underneath my skin, wanting control. "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up..."

"I can't hold it," he panted, then suddenly vamped out and rushed over to Elena. She screamed as I raced, my body colloiding with his as I threw him against the wall, using my strength to keep him there. "Elena, run! Go!" he shouted, trying to fight against me. 

He grabbed me, swinging me into the wall as he raced after him. I got up, running, and rerieving the stake I kept in my boot. I staked him in the back, causing him to hiss out in pain. Klaus entered with Elena. "Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!"

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off..."

"No!"

"Stefan..." Elena sobbed.

"You're strong..." He removed my stake from Stefan's body. "But you're not that strong. Turn...it...Off."

"No!"

He pushed Klaus, but he pushed him against the wall, compelling him. "Turn it off!"

Stefan's face relaxed and changed, terrifying me. "What did you do?" Elena asked.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" He went behind Elena. "Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelganger's neck..."

"No, Stefan! NO!" I screamed, rushing over, but I toppeled over, my world going black.

* * *

"Elena!" I gasped, fighting to get up, and fighting whoever held me down. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy!" Damon told me, as I fought to sit up. 

"Damon?!" I asked, grabbing onto his arm and grabbing onto my neck. "Where is she? Wherre's Elena!" 

"She's okay! She's resting in one of the spare rooms. She actually told me to make sure you were okay...you two are very similar."

"Shut up..." I gasped, sagging down. "Oh god, Stefan..."

"Yeah...I know...Thanks for not fully killing him, but I would've have." 

"I was weak...he bit me, and it hurt like hell."

"I know...Elena told me everything. When we got to you, you were simply sleeping, wound healed."

"That bastard..." I groaned. 

"Don't worry...we found the secret weapon." 


	47. Senior Year

"Here we are. Senior year," Caroline grinned as our group stood outside of the school. Ever since last night, things were weird. Stefan did come home. Klaus left, and Elena was left with a bite mark on her neck that was covered by her scarf. 

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked, and I raised my hand. 

"Ok. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on."

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?" Bonnie asked. 

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day..."

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year," Elena said.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah. You win."

"I'm a thousand year old werewolf that gets reincarnated every-time I die to love the Original Hybrid, that basically has caused all the drama."

The three of them blinked at me. "Okay...Nellie wins," Caroline announced.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life," Elena told her. 

We entered, heading towards the lockers. "Lenore..." I heard behind me. I turned to see the blonde vampire, Rebekah, staring at me. 

"Why?" I moaned, banging my head on the lockers. Sighing, I turned around. "Let me guess...your brother ditched you and left you here."

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Lucky guess...I don't know what he told you, but I'm not her. Well, I am, but I don't know anything about who I was or what she felt. For as long as I'm concerned. My name is Eleanor Gilbert, I was born somewhere in Louisana, and I was adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, and I am a werewolf. That's all. And I like to be called Nell or Nellie."

"Nellie...Rebekah Mikelson," she said, holding out her hand. 

I smiled slightly, shaking it. "So, you're going to school here, right?"

"I might as well if Stefan's going to be here...Don't worry. Nik compelled him to leave you alone." 

"Nik?"

"Niklaus...my brother. I call him Nik."

"Funny...Your other brother called him by his full name. Elijah?"

"You met Elijah?"

"Yep...He had a stick up his ass. Tried to kill him to avenge you."

"Well, my lovely brother kept our family daggered in coffins. I'm sure he did the same thing to Elijah."

"Wow...and I thought my family was fucked." 

"You have quite the vulgar vocabulary," Rebekah smirked. "I like you. It says that I have history first."

"Same...Come on..." 

"How is life at this school?"

"Well...without Klaus, it's peaceful. We have the decades dance, and homecoming." 

"Sounds fun...You know...my brother does care for you."

"Really? Was that before or after killed my aunt, tried to kill my sister multiple times, and tortured my friends more than once."

"Well, I didn't say that Nik was easy to get along with. But you two were inspeperable back then."

"Like I told your brothers, I'm not that person. He doesn't even know me. I like to read the classics, write, eat hamburgers, run around with my shoes off, and hang out with my friends. Oh, and I like dancing. And I want to be a writer, and hopefully, I get my book finished soon."

"What are you writing?"

"Honestly? It's a fictionalized story on my many lives...I kept out the vampires and werewolfs, and just went to the historical romance with some fantasy." 

"I would love to read it..."

"Here we are...Alaric's class..."

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked as I went over to sit in my seat. 

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." Elena, Tyler, and Caroline looked at me and I shrugged. 

Rebekah was like my shadow until it was after school. I went to to sit on the bleachers, determined to finish my novel by graduation. I kept my eye on Elena as she raced around the track, and listened closely as Stefan talked to her. She came up to me, panting. "You okay?" I asked as I handed her a bottle of water. 

"He called me a blood bag...a blood bag!" 

"I know, Elena...I heard...What do you want to do?" She looked at me. "I know you...you're formulating something in that pretty head of yours. Like I've always told you, I got your back..."

"I want to trap him until Mikael kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks. Can we do that?" 

"If that's what you want to do, then so be. We're going to have to get the others and Damon on board."

"Okay..." she nodded. "Alaric said that I need to start lifting weights...put some meat on my bones."

I smirked. "You do...You're skinny and you're weak, no offense."

"None taken...any tips?"

"There's weights in the gym that I use sometimes to let off steam. If you want, I can teach you to spar and to fight...you don't have the strength I do, but it's better than nothing, right?" 

Elena gave me a hug. "Have I mentioned lately on how wonderful a sister you are?"

"No...but I appreciate you telling me."

"How's the booking coming along?"

"Well, now that I'm commitied and have a plot in my head, it's coming."

"Can't wait to read it," she smiled. 

* * *

"Okay...so, we have the plan, right?" I asked as we stood around Alaric's classroom. 

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..." Elena said. 

"I'll shoot him," Alaric finished. 

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked. 

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow," Damon said. 

"Which is why it's our job to keep her away," I told Damon. 

"How?! She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers."

"So then preoccupy her with your charm," I told him. "She wants to be my BFF anyway."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger," Rick snickered.

"Are ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon asked. 

"Doubtful," Rick answered as Tyler arrived. 

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's Vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while," Elena told him.

Tyler shook his head. "You can't do that to Stefan."

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest," Elena sighed.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's."

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler."

"Yeah...You know...why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave Minion?" I asked.

"Uh-oh," I heard Damon say,

"What?" Rick asked.

"Klaus made me who I am. I owe him everything," Tyler said.

"Oh, boy..." Damon said.

Caroline turned towards Damon. "Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please."

"What is going on?" Elena asked.

Damon took a Vervain dart as Tyler turned to leave. "I'm just going to go." Damon rushed towards him, sticking the dart right in his neck. 

"What are you doing?!"Caroline shouted, as we both rushed over to check on him. 

"He's been sired," Damon explained.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him."

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrid."

I sighed. "Werewolves have a code of loyalty...Being half vampire, I bet you that it gets heightened."

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend."

"Not helpful," I told him, standing up. 

The party turned out to be a bust with Matt bringing his sister over to our side and her trying to barbecue Elena, Alaric, and Stefan...but at least we got Stefan. "Hey," Jeremy told me as I sat on the couch, typing on my laptop. 

"Hey...Everything okay?" I asked. 

"No...I think I screwed up."

"Don't we all. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now...why are you still up?"

"Waiting for Elena to get home. She was going for Plan B on Stefan. I don't want to lock up without her."

Jeremy smiled, kissing my cheek. "You're a good sister."

"Thanks...go on to bed...I'll wait up for her." Jeremy nodded and headed up the stairs. "Hey, Jere?" He turned towards me. "Everything will work out." 

My phone rang, and I went to answer it. "Elena? You home yet?"

_"Try again, Little Wolf..."_

I sighed. "You know...I'm very close to changing my number. How did you get this number?"

_"I got it from my mate, Stefan. How is my Ripper and Hybrid doing?"_

"They're pains in my assess, including your sister. What do you want, Klaus?" 

_"Just a chat, love...I do miss you."_

"Uh-huh...You don't even get to know me. And I don't do long distance relationships."

"I do know you..."

"No...you know my tics. You don't know _me_...I'm tired of all of you fucking Originals thinking I'm going to be somebody I'm not. I stopped being that person when I died, okay? This is who I am now, so get over it!" 

There was silence. _"I apologize...Nell."_

I blinked. "Thanks..." 

"Perhaps when I get back in town, we can go for a meal." 

"Nice try...You're going to have to work much harder to get into my good graces after all you've done."

"You befriended Elijah..."

"Because he was kind to me, and he didn't try to kill my friends and family. Damon's my friend because I saw redeeming qualities, and he did redeem himself. All that you've done since you came is bring death and chaos...You want to be my friend, do something that's redeeming."

_"I've always liked the hunt."_

"And I won't back down...We're both Alphas..."

_"What's your favorite color?"_

"What?" 

_"Your favorite color...I'm trying to get to know you better."_

"Oh...Green, I guess."

_"What kind of green?"_

I snorted. "What do you mean what kind of green."

_"There's many variations..."_

"Fine...I guess green like the grass on a nice spring day...I gotta go...my sister's home."

_"I'll talk to you soon, Little Wolf."_

I hung up and closed my laptop as Elena came in, a smile on her face. "Mission accomplished?"

"Yep...We got him. Never saw it coming." 

"Well, the easy part is done," I sighed, standing up to lock the door. "Now...here comes the hard part." 


	48. Ghost World

"Damon?!" I called out as I used my key for the boarding house. "If you're hung over I brought you coffee...You're supposed to go with me to this thing...Damon?!" I heard him scream and rushed into the living room, seeing him tied to a chair, sun burning his skin and his ring off. "What the hell?!" I asked, closing the blinds.

"Nell?! So glad you're here!" 

"Yeah, so am ...Stefan do this?" I asked, untying the chains from around him. 

"No...he pulled that poker from my chest and vanished. I think it was somebody, or something else." 

I went to go grab his ring, handing it back to him. "Who then?"

"Mason Lockwood..."

"Mason Lockwood," I repeated. 

Damon nodded. "Nellie...Stefan and Rebekah's been cleaning me out."

"Jesus Christ," I sighed, handing him my wrist. I winced as he bit down and drank my blood, looking away. When he was done, he released me and I rubbed the spot. 

"You're a true friend."

"Whatever," I sighed. "Come on...if you have a ghost infestation, we should go see Bonnie. I'm driving." 

"No, no...you keep an eye on Elena...I'll handle this myself."

"You sure?"

"Yep..." he nodded. 

"Okay, then...Be safe."

I easily found Caroline and Bonnie, walking over to them. "Hey...did you talk to Damon?" I asked. 

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I was the one who found him tied to a chair, burning to death. So, what are we going to do?"

"We need to get to the root of the ghosts."

"Well, if you ask me the root cause was Vicki," I said. 

We walked over to the grill, finding Matt. "I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to," Matt explained.

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does."

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it."

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked. 

Bonnie looked frightened. "Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong."

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." He left, and Caroline sighed sadly.

"I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away."

"Yeah. I could never imagine," I sighed. 

"So much strength as a man."

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later..."

She grabbed her bag, but everything was on the floor, including her grimoire. She's about it catch it but the pages fipped to a page. "Ok, did your grimoire just..." I asked.

"I think so..." She picked it up, reading the page. 

"Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies," Caroline begged. 

Bonnie shook her head. "It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter."

"What's veiled matter?"

"Ghosts."

"Why am I getting a deja vu feeling about this?" I asked as we left. "Is this going to be like the time when Emily possess you to destroy that crystal?"

"I hope not..." Bonnie said. 

* * *

"This place gives me the literal creeps," I sighed, looking around me. 

"So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life," Caroline said.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell..."

"Right...There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" I asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back."

Caroline nodded. "Right...Pinkie swear?"

"I'm going to need candles," Bonnie said. Caroline and I got to work, lighting them around the house. 

"Ready? Do you need us to do..." Caroline began to ask but Bonnie was already casting the spell, her eyes closed as she she began to sliently chant. "Right. Ok..." The wind picked up, making the wolf side of me wake up in warning. The wind picked up, and Caroline grabbed my hand as things began to move by themselves. 

"Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie..." I called out. The wind stopped, and we gasped at the older black woman who appeared, grabbing Bonnie's hand. 

"Oh, my God. Is that your..." Caroline began to say. 

"Grams?" Bonnie gasped, shocked, tears filling her eyes. "Oh my god...I can't believe you're here!"

Sheila smiled. "Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears." She turned towards me and Caroline. "Nice to see you again, Caroline. You as well, Nell."

Caroline and I smiled. "Hi, Miss Sheila," we both said.

Sheila looked back at Bonnie. "A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

"I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go," Bonnie sniffed. 

"I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?"

"Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?"

Sheila glanced over at me. "That's original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door." 

"How do we close it?" I asked. 

"Your sister's necklace...it has it's own special properties. We need to destroy it." 

"I''ll call her right now." I did, walking into a corner to call my sister.

 _"How do we do that?"_ she asked when I explaiend how to close the door.

"Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman," I explained.

_"Talisman... My necklace?"_

"It's some ju ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it."

_"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely okay with that."_

I blinked. "What?! You're kidding me..."

_"I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back."_

I sighed, hanging up, moving to text Damon. 

_Need necklace to get rid of ghosts. Call me ASAP!!!_ I groaned, grabbing my car keys. "I'll go get it my fucking self...Sorry, Shiela..."

"Don't worry, child..." she smiled. 

* * *

I turned around, leaving and heading to the Boarding House. "Damon?!"

As soon as I touched the door handle to come in, he was coming out with a shovel. "Going to dig up Mason's grave for him?"

"No...Going to find a secret weapon to take out your boyfriend."

"Cool...where's the damn necklace?" He told me and I texted the location to Caroline and Bonnie, following him towards the car. "Don't think I'm letting you leave without me with a werewolf set for revenge...Elena's fine. She's with Lexi, trying to crack Stefan." We got to the spot where the Old Lockwood Cellar. "Come on," I told him, entering the cellar. 

"I'm surprised you showed...Hey, Nell...How's it going?"Mason asked. 

"Don't talk to her. You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated."

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" Mason asked as I stepped further into the room. 

"You look good to, Mason," I commented. "For being dead."

"Thanks for taking care of Tyler. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. So, how do you know so much?" I asked. 

"There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up."

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked.

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried," Mason explained, trying to break a wall with the shovel, but it didn't work. 

"Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move..." He took the shovel, and used his vamp strength to break it down quickly. (

"Go for it," Mason told him as they both looked in the hole. 

"You first."

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?"

"The thought crossed my mind..."

"Stop measuring your dicks and come on!" I sighed, crawling into the hole first. Once I was threw, I brushed off my overalls.

As we walked deeper into the cellar, I began to get the feeling of deja vu..."This place feels familiar," I said. 

"Well, you so shift down here," Damon said. 

"No...not that...I mean, the other me...the first me..." 

"Well, I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure," Damon told Mason. 

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" We all stopped as we came to a fork. "All right. Which way?"

"I don't know. Flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?"

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left..."

"Or not..."

"You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Damon led the way this time, but was stopped as a stake went through his body. "Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" he called out. I moved around him, and studied it. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah..." 

"You're not drinking my blood..." I told him as I studied the many stakes. 

"Oh, I'm having a bad day..."

Mason returned, bringing the shovel. "Sorry. Thought you might need this..." He used the shovel to break the stakes and freeing Damon. "You're welcome."

"What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real."

"You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption."

"That's honorable," I said, following him deeper.   
  
"God! This is not happening!" Damon shouted.

Mason and I turned, seeing Damon stopped.

"What now?" I asked.

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!"

Mason was heading further. "I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find...Come on, Nell." 

"Yeah, but..."

"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me..."

"Sorry...I'll be right back, I promise." We walked until I gasped, seeing the drawings and runic script on the walls. "Oh my god..." I gasped. 

I walked over and ran my hand over the names. "You can read it, can't you?" Mason asked. 

"Of course I can..." I said. "Go tell Damon."

I touched another of the etching, another memory flooding my head. 

_"It's like you're telling a story," I told the man who was laying besides me, stroking my back._

_"I'm telling our story," Klaus said, sitting up to kiss my shoulder._ _I grinned, turning my head as I brought my knees up to keep warm against my naked body. All we had was the old blanket from his hut. I captured his lips in mine, then moved away. I grabbed his knife, and made my own mark. "What are you doing?"_

_"Adding my own name...I am to be your wife aren't I? And when we have children, we'll bring them down to this spot and carve their names along with ours. And we'll tell them that this is the spot where their mother and father pledged their love for each other."_

_Klaus grabbed my hips, bringing me to rest in his lap, his lips nipping at my throat. "Say it..."_

_"I love you, Niklaus...I love you with everything I have in me, and I always will..."_

_"Always and forever?"_

_"Always and forever."_

"Lenore..." I whispered, then heard Damon call my name. 

"Yeah...Call Rick!" 

Rick came in an hour labor as I sat in the cave, sketching what I saw. "Wow..." he said. 

"I know...And you want to know the best part?" I asked, standing up. 

"What?"

I grinned. "I can read it." 


	49. The Story of the Werewolf and the Village Boy

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?"Elena asked as Rick and I led her down the tunnel.

"Yeah. Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light."

"Wait. What?"

"Elena..." She turned around, to see Damon suddenly behind her. "Boo!"

Elena jumped, her hand over her heart, causing Damon and I to laugh. "God, Damon..." It made me laugh even harder when she hit him. "Scaredy-cat ."

"Just ignore him. That's what I do," Rick told her. 

"So you really can't get in?" she asked the vampire.

Damon shook his head. "No. Seems even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire."

"What do you mean ancient?"

"See for yourself. This is as far as I get to go..."

He stopped waking as we kept going, stopping in front of the wall. "What is all this?"

"Well, as far as we can tell, it's a story. In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story..." I said.

"That right there is a moon cycle. A man. A wolf. A werewolf..." Alaric explained, pointing to others. 

"Yeah. It's the Lockwood diaries, Pictionary style," Damon called out.   
  
"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s," Elena said.

"Ah, maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that," Alaric said. 

"How long?" 

"Long. Gets better. Show her..." Damon said. 

I walked to the wall with the names. "Names, and they're not native. They're written in runic, a Viking script...

"Viking?"

I nodded."Like the script that I use when I write in my journals."

"Nell can translate," Alaric explained.

"This name here, when translated, it reads... Niklaus."

"Klaus," Elena clarified.

"And Elijah... And Rebekah...Me..." 

"You?" Elena asked. 

"Uh-huh...It translate into Lenore...I remember a piece from Lenore's memory. They were down here, and Lenore added her name with Klaus because they were engaged. She wanted to add their future children's names, but that obviously didn't happen."

"These are the names of the original family?" Elena asked. 

Alaric nodded. "Carved into a cave that's… That's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls or even the entire new world, for that matter."

"Ok, this has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes."

"That's what I said," Damon said. 

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise, plus with Nell's memory."

"What's the name?" Elena asked.

"Mikael."

"Mikael? Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" 

"Yep. And I now like to call him Papa Original."

We returned to Alaric's apartment where Elena and Damon were sparring, and I was helping Alaric go through the pictures. "These images tell a story to learn the story, I have to decipher these images..."

Damon caught Elena, grabbing her stake. "Sloppy ."

"Shut up. I'm new at this," Elena huffed.

"The ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that could kill Klaus," Damon said as Elena went after him again. 

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon? Nell, do you remember anything?" Elena asked. 

"No...the only time I get a flash is when I'm with Klaus or something trigger's a memory of us..."

"Yes, which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we've already found and lost."

I looked up to take a stake from her hands again and caught her. "Bang. You're dead."

"These images, at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is..." Alaric said, looking at the pictures from the wall. 

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean," Elena said. 

"Well, fine. Fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked. 

"Rebekah...I'll talk to her. She actually likes me, unlikeyou," I told my sister. 

I found her the next day, warming up in the gym with the other cheerleaders. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey...I was hoping we could talk."

"About what? Stefan? Your sister? My brother?"

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this," I told her, withdrawing a picture of the names on the wall, and showing it to her. Rebekah looked at it surprised. "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

"You should know...I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner."

"Well, then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him," I challenged.

"You're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does ."

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte all chained up?"

For the first time, I saw actual terror in her eyes. "If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed."

"So then, tell me Bekah..."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, suprised at the nickname.

"Why don't you want us to wake him?"

"I need to get back to the girls..."

I sighed, and then winched as I rubbed my head as I felt a splitting headache. 

_"Do you really think he will ask for my hand?" I asked a smiling Rebekah as we walked with a younger boy._

_"Most certainly...If he does not, I fear that Elijah or Kol will ask. You make my brother happy, Lenore. Hopefully, I will get to call you sister by next spring. And you will have crying babes of your own."_

_We both laughed as we came closer to the settlement, seeing my beloved and Elijah spar with their swords. "_ _Come on, Henrik," Rebekah told the younger boy. "_ _Our brothers are fighting again..." I laughed as the raced closer._

_"Oh, look. Sister's arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory...and the lovely, Lenore."_

_Nik turned my way, smiling softly at me, as I smiled back. "On the contrary, Elijah..." They kept figting, and Klaus got the upper hand, breaking Elijah's belt, "They've come to laugh at you."_

_I came over, smiling slyly at him. "Aren't you extremely clever," I told him._

_"Will you come away with me this afternoon?" he asked, brushing a hair from my face._

_"Certainly..." I smiled, nervous bubbles building in my stomach._

_"So... Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" Mikael, his father, asked._

_Klaus's smile fell, and dropped my hand gently that he was holding, moving in front of me. I could never understand why his father was harsh on Nik. And by association, he didn't like me as well. His mother, Ester was a kind woman and welcomed me into her home with open arms. Everytime I got around Mikael, I felt a sense of fear and dread of being around him.I sensed hatred. "Father, we were just having fun," Nik said._

_"We fight for our survival, to take care of our women...And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me. Come on!"_

_Nik grabbed his sword, going over to face him. "Father, it was nothing..."_

_I held my breath as they began to fight. I almost cried out when Mikael removed Nik's sword, pushed him to the ground, raising his sword high above his head, about to strike him down. "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter? "_

_Esther stepped forward. "You've made your point, Mikael..." He put the sword close to Nik's face. "Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive..._ Boy _." As soon as he got up, I rushed over and helped Nik up._

_"Niklaus...Are you alright?" I asked._

_He only nodded, hugging me close. I looked at Esther, who looked at us with sorrow. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder, and my hand over his quickly beating heart._

* * *

"She's going to tell me. She's scared of him. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean-girl power struggle first," I told everybody, with Damon on speaker on Elena's phone.

 _"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair."_

"W've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So how does he look?" Elena asked.

_"Mmm. Pasty and pouty..."_

"He'll have to get over it. Call me later."

"Rebekah will come around," I said.

"You sure about that? I mean, a thousand-year-old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience..."

"We'll I'ma thousand year old werewolf, and I don't have patience. Besides, I had a memory. I don't remember what happened, but I know that Mikael was in it and I was terrified of him as well." It wasn't a total lie, just a half truth. My phone dinged with a text message. "She's a thousand-year-old vampire who's joined the cheer-leading squad. There's a whole different set of rules in play here, Rick. I've got this."

"I believe in you," Elena told me, as I grabbed my bag and jacket. 

I entered the boarding house to hear music, and Rebekah looking happy. "Hey, what's up?"

"You invited me over to talk," I reminded her, setting down my bag.

"All right, girls. Have at it..." Six girls wearing formal gowns came in. "Okay, now twirl, please." They twirled around.

"You've compelled your own private runway show?" I asked. 

"I need a homecoming dress. So what do you think? Pick one."

I sighed. "Heh. I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want us to wake up Mikael."

Rebekah came close to a girl, her fangs out. "I said pick one, Nell."

I groaned. "Fine...I guess the red one...that's one of my favorite colors."

Rebekah smiled in satisfaction. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" She turned to the girls. "Go away. Remember nothing..." As the girls came closer, she got close to me. "You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?"

"Crystal..." I smirked. 

Rebekah stared at me. "You're not afraid of me...aren't you?"

"Honestly? No..."

She smirked. "Well, come on...Let's go snoop."

We ended up in Stefan's bedroom, going through his stuff. "How fun is this?"

"Not really fasinating..." I told her. "This new Stefan? Not a fan, but the old Stefan was a bore. My sister would have a fit if she knew that I was in here."

Rebekah grabbed a pair of underwear. "Boxer briefs. Now, that's a change from the twenties..."

"How was the twenties...If I could time travel, I would go."

"It was a blast...So, you really don't remember anything from before?"

"Nope...well, sometimes I get these flashes, but I really can't remember and it makes my head hurt something aweful. The last one that I've had was of us..."

"Us?"

"Yeah...we were talking about Klaus proposing, and we were walking with a small boy-"

"Henrik...my little brother," Rebekah supplied sadly.

"Elijah and Klaus were fighting with swords, but then Mikael got in there and started to fight...I remember...I don't know. Feeling scared? Worried?"

"We all felt that way when Mikael was involved." Rebekah sat on Stefan's bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

I nodded. "So how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people...That's were we met you."

"The werewolves."

Rebekah nodded. 

"To us, you and your people were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me."

I chuckled. "You make it sound so normal."

"It was. Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning, we'd return home. One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price...: And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans."

I felt sick. "Oh god...That's suck. I can't even imagine losing Jeremy."

Rebekah nodded, tears in her eyes. She wiped under her eyes, grabbing Stefan's journal. "Honestly, I don't get those two as a couple," Rebekah commented, holding up a picture of my sister and Stefan.

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is..."

Rebekah Iooked at me. "I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the homecoming dance?"

When Rebekah didn't answer I sighed, getting up. "You know what? I triggered my own curse when I accidently killed my parents. It's okay to care about something, just a little. Why do you think I became friends with Stefan, and Damon, and Elijah...I'm just gonna go."

"You haven't even heard half the story," Rebekah told me, pulling me back down.

"And you're not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend..."

"We were friends...a long time ago." She sighed. "The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus? The one that cursed me?"

"Not just the hybrid curse and you...She's the one who turned us into vampires. Our mother, Esther...she just wanted to protect us."

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" I asked as we headed down the stairs to get some drinks.

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know...A curse?"

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Yeah, but why stay? If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?"

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses." Rebehak chuckled. "Jokes on them that their future daughter in law was one of them."

"Did he ever know? Klaus...about what I was?"

"I don't think so...All I knew is that he loved you so much that he would lay down his sword for you. Any-who...Anaya wouldn't help, so it was up to our mother's own hands." 

"Because she was a witch, right?" 

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked as we walked into the library. 

"But if your mother was a witch, then..."

"Am I? No. A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn..." 

"How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

I winched. "He killed you."

"And he wasn't delicate about it either. We woke, and he forced us to drink the blood of a servant girl. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks, and then my mother found a solution. There were other problems...Neighbors who had opened to their homes to us could now keep us out...Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... The hunger...Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that...the predetaroy species was born."

"Wow...that's a lot to take in."

"I know...Nik never told you on what happened. The weeks went by and you're relationship became strained. He was trying to protect you."

"So, why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?"

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame..."

"Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?"

Rebekah nodded. "He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say good-bye to my mother."   
  
"What happened to me?"

Rebekah sniffed. "You tried to stop Esther when she was performing the Hybrid Curse. You began to shift...this enraged Mikael. You bit him, and he stuck his sword into your side. You died in Nik's arms...he buried you where we burned down the tree that brought us life. It was a spot that you two spent most of your time together. After your death, he was never the same. Elijah and I swore to stick by his side...Always and forever."

That phrase resonated in my head. "Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years."

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?"

Rebekah nodded. "He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story. It's time to go." I didn't move. "I said leave, Nell. I don't know what you're up to, but I am no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."

"And I've given you a thousand. But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that my friends al want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and my sister's."

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. You don't understand your own curse...My mother cursed you to love the same man through many lifetimes just to teach Nik a lesson...You'll never be happy if Nik is dead. You can come back, but he can't. But make no mistake. If you all come after my brother, I will rip the ones you hold dear apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave."

I grabbed my bag, leaving quickly, my heart pounding. I sat in my car, taking a deep breath. Mikael killed me...or what was me. "What, Elena?" I askedmy sister when my phone rang. "What?...You're kidding me...Oh. My. God..."

I instantly went back inside, my phone in hand. "I thought I told you to leave twice," she sighed.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?"

"Nik was there. He told me..."

"He lied to you."

"And how do you know that?"

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family..." I opened the pictures that Elena sent, scrowling through them. "How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother..."

I stopped when I came to the picture of the symbol. "Her necklace," Rebekah whispered.

"And this is the story of her death." I swiped to another picture. "The hybrid killed the Original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus."

Rebekah's eyes watered."No. No, he wouldn't."

"Bekkah...She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, cursed me to forget about him everytime I reincarnated so he would be alone, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. I should know...When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you."

Rebekah was silently crying. "These mean nothing. They're just stupid drawings. Done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" She took my phone, smashing it. 

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!"

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on Elena, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I gasped as she grabbed my neck, pushing me against the wall. "Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" She released me, sagging to her knees, and sobbed. 

* * *

"Why are you here?" I asked Damon stepping home. 

"Watching your sister sleep? You okay?"

"Not really...I just shattered a poor girl. I hope we're doing the right thing."

"We are..."

I sat on the couch, rubbing my head. "You know what I found out today? That I was so in love with him that it cost me my life, and that his own mother put a curse on me...Why? To make him miserable. I'm a causality in their family drama. Rebekah told me that I will never be happy if Klaus is dead. But I have to do this for everybody." 


	50. Homecoming

My first encounter with Mikael was terrifying. I stood in the back as we planned our attack, and listened to the phone call Stefan placed to Klaus. After our first chess pieces were placed, I went home to grab my shoes, make up bag, an dress, going over to Elena's room. 'I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to homecoming....Where did you get that?!"

I shrugged. "Bought when Bekah and I went dress shopping."

"I have a feeling you two are becoming friends," Bonnie told me. 

"Keep you friends close and your enemies closer."

Bonnie went back to Elena. "So don't go. Let's stay home, order take-out and over-analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric."

"We have to go. Caroline will kill us."

"Oh, Caroline actually has a date..."

"I don't have a date, and I'm still going," I told her.

"You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?" Elena told her. 

"I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What's done is done," 

"You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I'm mad at him too..."

"You're mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I'm mad."

"True," I said.

"Bonnie…"

"And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no, I can't really talk to you about it." 

* * *

I took a deep breath before entering Rebekah's room. "Getting a head start, huh?"

The Original smiled slightly. "Embarrassing truth. This is my first high school dance."

"Ever?"

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around. Running. Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard any more from him?"

"No. But I'm sure that when he does return, he'll do it with flair," I chuckled. 

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?"

"Yep."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know. I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town."

"Just be careful. I've been running for 1,000 years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person. And he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can."

I insantly began to feel guilty. "Are you okay?"

Rebekah sniffed. "I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I would be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears. I... I don't want to ruin my makeup. How do I look?"

I plastered a small smile on my face. "You look amazing. But you're missing one thing."I grabbed the necklace from my hoodie. 

"My mother's necklace."

"You should wear it tonight. May I?" I placed it around her neck, reaching for the dagger in the back of my jeans. 

"Thank you..."

I easily daggered her in the back, catching her body as she started to turn gray. "I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either..."

* * *

"Damon said good job on the whole staking Rebekah thing."

"Thanks..." I sighed, grabbing one of my earrings and putting them in my ear. "I feel guilty though...This was going to be her first high school death."

"Like I told him, that someone's humanity will get in the way. Mine would over yours."

"Truth..." I sighed, putting the other earring in my ear. 

"Party is moved to Tyler's...you gonna be okay?"

I stragitened up, fixing the top of my two piece dress. "Yep...Let's get this over with." 

The Lockwood Mansion was packed with students as I arrived with Bonnie and Caroline. "How did he plan a better party than me so fast? Is that a band outside?" Caroline asked.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked.

"This is weird. Where is Tyler?" Caroline asked as we followed her. 

"Good evening everyone! I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming," Klaus announced over the microphone. 

I rolled my eyes as I cruised through the crowd, grabbing a beer. A couple of people passed by me, and I smell the strong scent of what Tyler now spelled like. "Son of a bitch," I cursed softly, turning around. 

"Hello, Little Wolf..." 

I turned around, smirking. "Klaus...welcome home." 

"Thank you...may I have this dance?" 

"Sure," I shrugged, putting down my beer. I took one of his hands, and I rested my other hand on his shoulder. 

"You look lovely..."

"Thank you. I see that you brought your own friends..."

"And I see that yours are here as well...You're planning something?"

"Really? Little old me?" I gasped, moving my hands to rest on his shoulders. "By the way, I really like your sister...She's been filling in the gaps."

"How so?"

"Just a little story on how you all were created...How I died...Total bummer, by the way."

"I can honestly say that that day was the worst of my existence..." 

He spun me out, and back closer to his body. "You got some moves, Mikaelson...I'm impressed..." I said, loosening up. 

"You should see what I can really do...Green really does look good on."

"My other favorite color is red, by the way. The dark kind." 

I saw Klaus genuine smile and relax for a bit. My guard let down, and we both easily swayed to the music until a woman came in. "You have a visitor."

Klaus growled. "Well, tell my visitor I'm dancing."

"He said his name is Mikael."

Klaus froze staring at me. "Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do." He looked at me. "Nice play."

"Thanks," I muttered, following him out the front door.

"Hello, Niklaus," Mikael said from outside. 

"Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want."

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

"They can't kill me."

"True, but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these 2 fingers together, and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me..."

The woman that alerted us of his arrival came out with Elena. "Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her..."

"No, Klaus. He'll do it," Elena pleaded. 

"Klaus...please," I told him.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one. Not even her!" 

Klaus glanced at me. :I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her..."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael laughed as I watched Klaus shed a tear. A part of me wanted to stop this...because it was the first sign that proved that Klaus felt and hadn't turned off his humanity. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great..."

Mikael suddenly stabbed Elena, making me gasp as she fell on the floor. Damon rushed over to Klaus and stabbing him with the stake. The hybrids quickly started moving as Katherine, as Elena, got up. "Katherine..." Mikael hissed, but she pulled the pin out of two wolfsbane gerenades. 

"Kaboom!"

"AHH!" I screamed, the acid hitting me in the face. I scrubbed my eyes and barely saw Klaus staking Mikael. 

"Thank you, my friend..." Klaus panted. "You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

* * *

"Ouch..." I whined as Elena wiped my face off with a wash rag. 

"Sorry...I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire."

"That's what always happens to me. I get burned...Ouch!" 

"Sorry!" Elena called out again. "I almost got it..."

As soon as she cleaned the last bit of my face, I sighed. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." I sighed, looking out the window. "What?"

"Nothing...Don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I had a moment with Klaus? A nice one..."

Elena sat on my bed, looking at me. "What kind of moment?" 

"It's been more than one moment...When i'm with him, or things that remind me of us back then...I have these memory flashes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked. 

"Because I know what you would all say! It's bad enough that Caroline is obsessed with you and Damon."

"You always tell me that we should bone."

"Yes, which I still stand behind. But me and Klaus? It feels...I don't know, good? And the memories...They make my head hurt, and I mostly forget everything. But I do remember things because I write them in my journals...What is going on with me?!" 

"We'll figure it out. Maybe you two just need to bone?" I grabbed my pillow, smacking her with it. 


	51. New Deals

"I think I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time," Elena told us as I ate one of my french fries. 

"You have a right to be. Klaus is sill out there, and he knows you tried to kill him," Bonnie nodded.

"Why hasn't he made a move? There's been no sign of him, nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity. Have you heard from him?"

"Nope...I'm not into him," I said/

"Uh-huh...of course you're not. I saw you two dancing the other night. You two looked really comfortable," Bonnie scoffed. "Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare on repeat."

"The same dream?" I asked.

"Yeah. 4 coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird."

"What if it's not just... Some dream? What if it's, like, you know, a witch dream?" Elena asked. 

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out. What about Stefan?" 

"He betrayed us, Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone."

"How is Damon handling that?"

"Damon is... Damon."

"Drinking, calling me at odd hours of the night, yada, yada, yada..." I sighed. 

Bonnie left as Elena went over to talk about Jeremy. "Hello, Little Wolf."

I closed my journal, smirking. "Klaus...Speak of the devil. We were just wondering about you."

"I am a devil, love..."

"You going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone?" Damon asked. "It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate, see a pretty face. Get a round, then, would you, Tony?"

The Hybrid, Tony, walked around him, heading to the bar. Klaus sat at my table, smiling at me. "I'm surprised you stuck around town. Long enough for happy hour," Damon said. 

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. And the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass."

"Well, you see, that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem," I told him.

Klaus leaned over the table, looking at me. "Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." 

I went back to the Salvatore home, not wanting to get into the Jeremy drama tonight as I sat on the couch, reading. Hearing a knock, I went to get it, seeing Klaus. "Klaus...two times in one day. Lucky me."

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?"

"I'd say we're overdue...Damon! We have a guest!"

"Well, you've been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming."

"Well, well, well," Damon said, coming down teh stairs.

"He wants a drink."

"Well, you know me...Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure," Damon told Klaus.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" Klaus asked. 

"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you."

"Yeah, well, she's fickle, that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?"

"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just... never know what they're going to do," Klaus said.

"Drink?" Damon asked. 

I opened the door. "Wanna come in?" I asked. 

He entered as Damon just stared at us. "Well, if you two want some alone time, all you gotta do is just ask." 

"Thanks, bestie..." I sighed, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of scotch. "Come on, Wolf-Boy. This way."

Klaus smirked at Damon, following me into my makeshift room. "Doors open!" Damon called out. 

"This is your bedroom," Klaus commented. 

"One of them. There's only so much of broody teenage little brother and twin sister one can take. You should know...How many siblings do you have, again?"

"Six...I was one of seven."

"Right," I nodded. "So, I'm guessing that Elijah's older than you, then you, then Rebekah..."

"Then Kol...you two had a...special bond. He was like your little brother."

"Who's the oldest?"

"Finn...Always the mama's boy." 

I uncorked the bottle, pouring two glasses. I handed him one, ignoring the sparks that went through me when his hand brushed against mine. "Cheers, love."

"Down the hatch," I said, clinking my glass against his. 

"You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I."

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can... Bond over our mutual loathing of Stefan. He broke my sister's heart, which is never okay with me. I did warn him if he ever did something like that, I would rip him to shreds. Why are you mad at him?"

"My family. The Originals. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."

My eyes widened. "So, that's what happened to Elijah." I took a sip of my drink. "Of course he did. Ah, such a buzz kill, that asshole. Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you. Plus, I don't even like you."

Klaus stepped closer to me. "You know, your drink stinks of Vervain, so I can't compel you. You know that I would never kill you, because you're actually the one with the most hope of getting me what I need. And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Oh, well. It seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" He pulled out his phone, talking to somebody. 

"Klaus...wait, what did you do? Niklaus, what did you do?" I asked. 

* * *

"How is he?" Damon asked as we stepped into my house.

"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait," Elena told us.

Damon looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy, why aren't you wearing Vervain? Where's your bracelet?"

Jeremy looked at his wrist. "I don't know."

Elena crossed her arms. "It was Tyler. It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the Vervain."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins of all his dead family members," I informed them.

"Coffins?" Elena asked.

"Yep. So all we have to do is find 4 coffins, and voila, no one else on your family's Christmas list has to die."

Jeremy got up. "Wait, that's your big plan, to steal back 4 dead Originals, so this evil Hybrid doesn't kill me. And everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here. Pack our bags and go."

"Hey, Jeremy, calm down," Elena told him.

"No. No, I'm not going to calm down, Elena. This happens every time no matter what we do... You get on my case about school and work. Who cares. None of us are going to make it out of this town alive." 

I sighed as he rushed upstairs. "He said he wants his family back." 

Elena and I exchanged a glance, causing Damon to get worked up. "No. No, I know what you two are thinking. The answer's no."

"If we give him Rebekah..."

"Yeah, then Klaus un-daggers her. First thing she does is kill you. Frying pan, fire. Not an option," Damon told me. 

Elena squinted. "Klaus's coffins. How many did you say there were?" 

I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding house, waiting to hear from my sister or Stefan. Finally, my phone rang. _"Okay...Do it,"_ Elena sniffed. 

"Is Alaric going to be okay?"

_"Yeah...We need to talk about Jeremy when you get home."_

"Okay...I'll be there soon." I hung up and found the previous number that Klaus called me from. "Hey, it's me. I have Rebekah..." 

* * *

"Thank you for coming," I told Klaus as I opened the door. 

"I trust you have news of Stefan."

"No...I couldn't find him. But I have something else..." I led him towards the basement, and opened the cell door.

"My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment," Klaus sighed.

"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal, right?" I asked.

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared."

I let out a breath. "Thank you...You should know, I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes, she'll come after me."

Klaus turned towards me. "I can control Rebekah. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan. And it would be a shame to wait for you for a another hundred years."

"I told you, I don't know where he is," I told him. He removed the dagger. 

"You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is, who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

"Nik...please..." I begged, grabbing onto his arm. "He doesn't care about us any more. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out." My hand slowly left his arm, and headed up the stairs.

I returned home, seeing Elena cleaning up. "It's done..." I sighed. "He has her back. What he does with her is up to him. I told him that she knew about her mother. Now, real question, what are we going to do about Jeremy." 

"I don't know," Elena whimpered. 

"We made a mess of things, Elena...Jeremy's caught in the cross fires."

"I know...I think we should send him away for a while until things calm down...someplace safe."

I sighed. "If that's what you want to do, then I'm with you. I'm going to bed." 


	52. Happy Death Day

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I… I'd held up," Bonnie told us as Elena and I decorated Caroline's locker.

"It's okay. I just got here too. Nell had to finish the cake. Could you pass me the balloons?" Elena asked. Bonnie did as she was told. "Thanks."

"Why are you running late?" I asked.

"I was working on some new spells. You?"

"Working with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it."

"What happened?" 

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He will stay with old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over."

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you two to deal with Klaus on your own."

Elena and I looked at each other. "I know...We asked Damon to compel him."

Bonnie blinked. "You what?"

I stepped forward. "I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe here for him anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason we're telling you is because we both know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought maybe you'd wanna say goodbye."   
  
We waited for Caroline to show, but she never did. Leave it up to her not to show up to school on her 18th birthday. So, we had other ideas...

"SURPRISE!" we shouted when she came home. 

"Happy birthday!" Matt yelled. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Well you blew of school and miss our work of birthday art, so..." Elena told her, removing the crown she had on her head, and placing it on Caroline's own head. 

"Change your clothes, we are going to the falls. S'mores, camp fire..." Bonnie smiled.

"Cake, like when we were little," I grinned, holding said cake. 

"Except for the tequila!" Matt added.

Caroline looked at us sadly. "Thanks, guys. Really, but, I just no feeling my birthday this year."

We all frowned, looking confused. "I'm sorry, what? You already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year," said Bonnie. 

Caroline shrugged. "Yeah, and now, it's just reminded that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to 17 is to get to 18, it's a failure year, I'm stuck in a failure year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline," Elena told her.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. It's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to get used to it."

Elena was silent for a minute, then grinned. "Okay, well I think I have another idea."

* * *

"This is awesome!" I shouted as we walked through Fell Crypt. 

"So this is it," Elena told us, leading the way.

"This is creepy, even for us," Bonnie commented.

"No, Caroline was right, technically, she is dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so then you can move on with your new one."

Caroline smiled. "Okay, here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion."

"Friend, daughter, perfectionist," Bonnie added. 

"Sister, and fashion consultant," I said.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense," Matt teased.

Caroline was smiling wider. "Ah, no taken."

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward," Elena said, looking at all of us. "That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever."

"Hum, Bonnie?" I asked, holding the cake towards her. She concentrated, lighting the candles with her mind. "Nice. Okay, make a wish." Caroline smiled, closing her eyes, and then blew out the candles. 

"As the funeral girl, I say to eat, drink, and let's be fucking merry!" Caroline declared. 

And we merry as we all ate our cake and passed around the bottle of tequila. Out of my three friends, I was the most sober one, knowing that Elena needed this more than I did. Besides, I really don't like the idea behind drinking and driving. "Ah-ah...I need it more than you do, trust me," Elena told Matt, swiping the bottle from him as Bonnie handed it off.

"Hey, Caroline, what are you doing?" I asked. 

"What? Nothing."

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar, and even worse drunk liar," Elena told her.

Caroline blushed. "I might texted Tyler."

Elena groaned. "Caroline..."

"What? I'm delicate."

"Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time," Bonnie snapped. 

We all blinked. "Wow..." Elena said. 

"Ouch, Bon," Matt commented. 

Bonnie sighed. "Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong to compel Jeremy to leave town."

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life," Elena argued back.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away."

"Bonnie, you can't tell him."

"Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?"

"Hey...let's simmer down," I told the two girls. 

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral," Matt said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday."

"Come on...I'll drive you home," I told her, helping her up. "Matt, can you get Elena and Caroline home okay?"

"Yeah..." Matt told me. 

I headed out with Bonnie, ensuring she made it to her house safely, before heading towards Founder's Hall. They were raising money tonight to rebuild Wickery Bridge. "Hello, Little Wolf," came the irriating voice. 

Smiling, I turned around. "Klaus...I knew you wouldn't be able to resist yourself in getting your claws into this town hall."

"I do like to provide some form of charity, love...Why are you here?"

"Honestly? I wish they burned the bridge to the ground. But I was bored..."

"Interesting partake on a becaon of your town."

"Wikcery Bridge is where my parents died...Elena almost died...and how I triggered my curse."

"So you've said before, but you never told the full story."

"We were leaving a party, and our parent's picked us up. We were going to our family's lake house for a family weekend. The car skidded, and I grabbed onto the wheel, which only made our car go into the water. All that I remember was the feeling of falling, see the lake, and then feeling pain and heat. When I was released, I drove over there, on a full moon. I was trapped in my car through the first part of my first transition. Wickery Bridge is the place where I died and this other me was born. I just never got over it."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he said softly. 

I looked up at his blue-green eyes, seeing genuine compassion. "Thank you. Truth was tonight that I was celebrating Caroline's birthday in Fell's Crypt. We had a makeshift funeral for her to signify her new life. I just wished that somebody did that for me. Anyway, I drove Bonnie home after she and Elena got in a big fight over Elena compelling Jeremy to leave town. And here I am..."

"Here you are," Klaus said. 

"Nell...what are you doing here?" Damon asked, giving me a quick hug. 

"I was bored. Caroline's birthday ended in a bust...What's wrong?"

"Not here..." he told us, leading Klaus and I into another room. 

"What now?" Klaus asked, groaning. "You just put me away from a fascinating conversation between me and Nell."

"Stefan just grabbed Elena."

"He did WHAT?" I asked, bonking.

Klaus simply smirked. "Well, he's getting desperate."

"You said he was spiraling, but not like this," I stressed. 

"He's trying to use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her," Klaus shrugged.

"You're sure about that? He just behead someone in the middle of a council party. He is exploiting on crazy right now," Damon told him.

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He is bluffing."

"Maybe he is, may be he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

Damon turned and walked away, and I immediately turned to slap him. "Are you kidding me?! Stefan's going off the deep end and you're going to allow my sister to get hurt?" 

"I meant what I said, Nell. I know how much Stefan loves your sister...he would never kill her."

"You don't know him, Nik...Not like this. You weren't there when he almost ripped out Elena's throat when you compelled him to turn off his humanity. He's not the same person, not anymore. A desperate man will go to the ends of the earth for what he wants..." He began to turn away. I gripped his arm tight. "Niklaus...Please, just do as he says...Before another member of my family gets ripped away from me because of you." 

He looked at me for the brief second before his phone rang. Klaus answered it, bringing it to his hear, and continued to stare at me. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."

_"Tell your hybrids to get out of the town Klaus."_

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back."

_"Okay, well I'm gonna drive your blood source off the Wickery Bridge."_

"NO!" I shouted, gripping his arm tighter.

"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her."

 _"No! No! No! What are you doing?"_ we heard Elena cry out. 

"What's going on?" Klaus asked as I squeezed his arm tighter. 

_"I just fed her with my blood. No more hybrids if she is a vampire."_

"You won't do it."

_"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus."_

"Nik, do something!" I shouted.

_"Stefan slow down!"_

"Niklaus!"

"Fine, I'll send them away, you win," Klaus told Stefan.

_"Stefan! Stefan stop!"_

"Stop the car Stefan!" 

I sagged in relief as I heard the wheels brake, hard. "Jesus fucking Christ," I sighed, my head pounding. I looked up at him. I marched over to him, slapping him again, then sighed. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome...before you slap me again, perhaps you can direct me over Caroline Forbes's residence."

"Why?" I asked. 

"Because Tyler bit her..."

I was about to slap him for the third time, but he caught my hand. I ripped it away from him. "Are you determined to play the part of the villain?" I asked. 

"Being bad is always fun, Nell," he teased as we left. 

I got into my car, and drove him to the Forbes' house. "Why did you have Tyler bite Caroline?"

"Because I know that she and Stefan are close. I wanted him to hurt..."

"So, Caroline was collateral. There's a bunch of that around you, isn't there. Rebekah, me, Caroline..."

"What happened to you was an accident...One that I regret everyday."

"Well, you better make it up to her. Caroline is known to hold grudges. Ever since she became a vampire, she's been more neurotic and obsessive than normal."

I parked my car, and followed him up the front door, where I knocked. "What's he doing here?" Matt asked. 

"Just hear him out," I sighed.

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident," Klaus said.

"You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this."

"I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her, please ask the sheriff to invite me inside."

Liz came to the door, looking skeptical. "I know how this game works. You want something in return."

"Just your support."

She looked towards me. "You've known me since I was in Kindergarten, when Caroline and I first became friends. She's one of my best friends, Sheriff Forbes, and I consider her a sister. He really is here to help."

Liz nodded, opening the door wider. "Come in."

"This way," I told Klaus, leading him to Caroline's room. I knocked on her door, smiling softly at her. "Hey, Care Bear...I brought you a birthday gift..."

"What?" she asked, sitting up and freezing when she saw Klaus. "Are you going to kill me?" 

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?"

"Yes."

I snorted, and Klaus shot me a look. "It looks bad. My apologies, you are just collateral damage, nothing personal. I love birthdays."

"Yeah, Haven't you like.. a billion, or something?"

"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bond by trivial human conventions. You're free."

Caroline groaned in pain. "No, I'm dying."

"And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice, over the centuries, truth will be told. I was alone in this world. But I'll let you know a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

"I don't wanna die," she whimpered. 

He bit his wrist, pouring his blood in a glass on her nightstand, and handed it to her. "Here you go, sweet heart. Have at it." She weakly drank from the glass. "Happy birthday Caroline." 

I drove him home, my eyes popping at his house. "This is your house? Not really subtle is it?" 

"Let's just say that I have eye for flair. Would like you like a tour?" 

"Perhaps another time," I smirked as we got to the front door. "Thank you again...for helping Caroline. Those things that you said...they were really kind."

"When your a thousand year old vampire, you learn to appreciate the smaller things."

"Like family?" He stiffened. "Look...I don't know what your deal is with them, but family means everything to me. And it's no fun to be alone."

I turned to head out, but what he said next stopped me. "I'm sorry for killing your aunt..."

I turned suprised. "Thank you..."

"My family...everything is complicated."

I shrugged. "I'm a reincarnated version of a werewolf from a thousand years ago. My sister is a doopleganger, my father figure is an acholoic vampire slayer, my friends vary from human, to a witch, to vampires, and my best friend is a vampire who has years of damage done to him by a chick. But I consider them my family. I don't know what a pack is...but to me, they are my pack. I don't know what Stefan's end game is...But I'll try and help you get your coffins back."I was about to leave, when he pulled me into his body, our lips meeting. In the shock of the kiss, I held my breath as my lips molded to his, one hand on his cheek, and the other clutching his shirt, I pulled away when I needed to breath. "Good night, Klaus..." I whispered, backing away. 

"Good night, Nell." 


	53. The Ties that Bind

"Hello, Little Wolf."

I sighed, shutting my laptop to look over at the irritating man who just sat down next to me. "Niklaus...What do you want?"

"Just a chat...How are things with you doopleganger..."

"You mean after Stefan kidnapped her, and almost killed her on the bridge that haunts our dreams? She's coping. Our brother went off to Denver so he's safe from whatever pissing match you and Stefan are competing in."

Klaus smirked. "I just had a chat with Stefan, actually...Now he want's me to leave town, and he still won't give me back my family."

"Did you say please?"

"I don't say please, love..." he teased. 

"Maybe you should...you're so much likable when you're nice to people."

"I'm not nice, Nell..."

"I know...You're the big bad hybrid that everybody is afraid of...Except I know a secret about you."

"What?"

"You might want others to think that you're this heartless and cruel monster, but on in the inside, you're just a broken little boy who everybody turned their backs on..." Klaus scoffed. "I saw you, Nik...when Mikael taunted you. I saw you shed a tear. I heard what you said to Caroline...There's a good part of you somewhere hidden in that darkness." He blinked at me, and I saw him withdraw a bit. "I know where your coffins are."

"Where?" Klaus growled. 

"That's not how it works...I told you that I'll help you get them back...but you have to promise me you'll stop this pissing match with Stefan. Too many have gotten hurt."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Like I told you...Family is everything to me. And I want to piss off Stefan, so there's that."

Klaus smirked. "Aren't you a little devious."

"Come on..." I told him, stuffing my laptop into my bag. 

"If it's alright with you, Nell, I would like to take my own car."

"Sure."

I got into the front seat of the black SUV, and directed him to the abandoned witch house. "What is this place?"

"A places where a thousand of witches burned to death. By the way, they still haunt the place, so don't piss them off." I led him inside, and down the stairs. "Damon's going to meet us here."

We walked down the steps and waited for a bit. "Where is he?" Klaus growled. 

"Have some patience, won't you?" I told him, hearing footsteps. "Damon?" 

"Hey, best friend," he greeted, coming out of the shadows. 

"Where were you? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less ..." Klaus suddenly screamed, holding his head. 

"I told you not to piss them off," I sighed.

Damon smirked. "Insulting a bunch of dead witches... Not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

'Well, you know the funny thing about the witches is that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Sorry, love...I needed assurance. Now. Please... Show me the coffins." I sighed as the coffins appeared. "Here we are-Where's the fourth? Show me!"

"Well, ehh, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here."

Klaus whirled at me, his eyes blazing. "I didn't know...I swear!" I told him. 

"What did you do?" Klaus asked Damon. 

"Well, Bonnie gave me the head's up. I mean, I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one."

"I will tear you limb from limb. And only then, when you are a writhing mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest..."

"Sorry. Same rules apply. Leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more." 

Damon left, leaving us alone. "I swear to you that I didn't know that they will do something like this. Bonnie and Elena haven't talked to me lately..."

"Thank you for your help, Nell," Klaus told me, touching a coffin. 

"See you around, Nik." 

I went upstairs, where Damon was waiting for me. "Did you do it?" he asked. 

"Yep..." I said, showing him one of the daggers. "I told you that I wanted to screw Stefan over. What he did to Elena...that was so far across the line of being friends with him."

"I know..."

"You know that Elena can have a mean streak, don't you? She's going to hurt him where it hurts most."

"That I kissed her?" 

"Still can't believe that you two kissed...Way to make a move, man."

"So you and Klaus..."

"We kissed...I don't know. He scares me."

"Well, he did kill your aunt, turn Stefan into a monster, and basically ruined our lives."

"No, not that...I had to deal with your craziness and the drama with Katherine. I'm terrified of him because he makes me feel things..."

Damon was silent. "I get it..." And I knew he did, because he was still in the same boat with me with Elena. "Who do you think is in the fourth coffin."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope, but if he's that desperate to get it back, then something powerful is in there." 

I sighed, stilling holding the dagger. 

_A couple of hours before..._

_I went down the stairs to the basement of the Witch House, and opened the caskets, trying to find which was the right one. "You're Rebekah, so I know that I have the wrong one...And you're too young to be Elijah, so you must be Kol...and bingo..." I grabbed the couple of blood bags that I had in my duffel bag, and placed them in the casket. I withdrew the dagger, and leaned in. "Hey...I'm sorry that Nik daggered you. You kept your promise to us when you tried to kill him, so I'm doing you one." I closed the lid, and walked out._


	54. The Dead Awaken

"I really hope you know what you're doing," I told Damon, shuffling after him through the woods. 

"I know about 80%. Elena doesn't know?"

"Nope...I'm mad at her for not telling me about her roadtrip with Bonnie."

"I've noticed that you two aren't as close as before."

"Yeah, we'll recent events have us growing to be independent people. She's a human in this mess, and I'm a reincarnation of a thousand year old werewolf who's having slight feelings for the man that we're all trying to betray." 

"Well, at least she didn't punch you."

"You kissed your brother's ex...That's pretty low..."

"Whose side are on?"

"Team Damon, for sure. Always have been. Your ship name is Delena by the way." I grinned as he smirked. "Speak of the devil..." I grabbed my ringing phone. "Hey, what's up?"

 _"We're talking?"_ she asked. 

"I guess...I know that you wanted Bonnie to have a moment, but don't forget that I'm involved...I do have his attention, you know."

_"I know...I'm sorry."_

"You're forgiven...Hang on...Damon wants to put it on speaker."

"Why are you with Damon?"

"We're meeting somebody."

"Hey, Elena," Damon greeted. 

_"Hey...Liz Forbes came to the house this morning after you left. My finger prints were on the stake that killed the M.E."_

"Wait, what?" I asked. 

_"So you're the prime suspect, huh?"_

"Damon, you're not helping!" I sighed.

_"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member."_

"Well, why don't you just ask Rick if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons."

 _"You're on speaker phone, dick,"_ Alaric hissed.

Damon shrugged. "I'm just saying...first suspects usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

_"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!"_

"It wasn't Meredith, then. And we know it wasn't Elena. I was with Klaus, so I'm out," I said.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Rick saw them fighting that night," Damon argued.

 _"It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic,"_ Elena snapped. 

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked Rick.

_"Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car."_

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us."

"I don't think so...I was with him most of the night..." I reminded him. "What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."

Damon nodded this time. "Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist...anyway got to go, you'll know more later," Damon told them, nudging me at the new arrival. 

_"Hey, where are you two?"_

"Tea with an old friend," I said, hanging up. "Hi."

"Hello," Elijah greeted me.

Damon smiled. "Elijah, my favorite Original, back from the dead. Clean up nice." 

I noticed that he had a hair cut, and he didn't look half bad. "You left something, in my jacket pocket."

As Elijah pulled out the note, Damon recited it by heart. "Oh, yeah. 'Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO.'"

"Damon," Elijah sighed. 

I smacked Damon. "Sorry about him...He's a pain in the ass."

"Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?"

"I came because I knew that Nell pulled out my dagger and left your note..."

"Sorry...I told him that I would help him out because he helped us," I explained. 

"I'm here, let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asked. 

"I have no possible idea," Elijah told us. 

"Well, that's over with. Klaus and Stefan are having a pissing contest and things are getting ugly," I explained. "We want a peace treaty...or I guess a parlay."

"I suppose I can get Niklaus to sit down and speak with you."

"We can...We have a secret weapon of our own against him," Damon said. 

"Who?"

"Me," I told Elijah. "While you were sleeping in your coffin, Klaus and I have been getting along...It's complicated."

"I see..."

* * *

I arrived first, knocking on the door. "Little Wolf," Klaus greeted. 

"Why do you always call me that?" I asked as I stepped in. 

"I think it suits you...Welcome to my home. I do have to applaud you love on undaggering my brother."

"You fucked with my family, so I fucked with yours. Besides...I owed him one. He helped me out when he tried to take you out." 

"I'll have to keep my eye out on you...You might just best me," he teased. 

I felt my heart flutter. "So, how about that tour?" 

"Yes...Shall we?" I took his offered arm, and listened as he showed me around his home. "What is this meeting really about?"

"Nik...are you trying to compel me? You should know better," I tsked. 

"I'm simply curious. Nell, what are you planning?"

"This thing between you and Stefan has gotten out of hand...Just...try? For me?"

Klaus was silent, then nodded. "Alright."

"Niklaus...our guests have arrived."

I removed my hand from his going downstairs, to see Damon and Stefan. "Nell? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"She's here as my honored guest," Elijah told him as I brushed down my red casual dress. Next to Elijah, I think everybody felt under dressed. I mean, the majority of my clothes were shorts, knee socks, boots, muscle tees, t-shirts, a couple of jeans, boots, and converse.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" Klaus asked. 

"And women," I added, following him to the dining room. He pulled out a chair for me and I took it.

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah commented. 

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to, cause you would hear us out."

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours."

Everybody else sat, and we were served our dinner, everybody started to eat and drink, except for Stefan. 

"Thank you, love," Damon told one of the female servants as he was served more wine.

"You lost your appetite," Klaus commented to Stefan.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home," Damon hissed.

"That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked. 

"Nik..." I sighed.

Damon and Stefan looked at me. "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier," said Damon, winking at Elijah.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"Yeah...I mean three of us have killed our parents, so cheers to that," I said, taking a sip of my wine.

Stefan sighed. "We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself. Nell, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Damon," I told him. 

"She does look ravishing in red, doesn't she?" Klaus said, smiling my way. 

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked.

Stefan soured. "I don't know. Ask Damon."

Klaus laughed and I kicked him underneath the table. ("I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over," Stefan hissed.

"Hey...You know what? Probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

Klaus gave in, sitting back in his chair. "You're probably right."

"Yeah," Damon agreed. 

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

Elijah visibly stiffened. "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

Klaus shrugged. "Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line.:

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell."

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. She was a friend of yours, Nell, back when you were Lenore."

"Really?" I asked. 

"Yes...While she was quite beautiful, another had my attention and my heart." He smiled at me, then looked at Elijah. "There was another who loved her more."

"Wait a minute, so you loved the original doppleganger, and you loved Nell..." Stefan said. 

Elijah nodded. "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to find redeming qualities withing us. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. I had feelings for Tatia, and Klaus's relationship with Lenore became strained. He sought after Tatia in effort to make Lenore hate him for what she was, and for a while it worked. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family, and I realized that my truest love was Lenore."

"Family above all," Elijah told him. 

Both Mikaelson brothers raised their glasses. "Family above all." They clinked their glasses together and we went back to our meal. 

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asked. 

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

"The deal sounds fair, brother."

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." He stood up and began to pace. "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you."

I sighed as Damon got up. "I'm gonna get some air."

"Let me deal with this," Elijah told Klaus, getting up to follow Damon.

Klaus grinned at Stefan. "All this talk has made me thirsty." A blonde gir came up and stood next to Klaus. "What do you say Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"

I stood and walked away as he bit her neck. Even spending time with vampires and witnessing many brutal deaths, seeing somebody drink blood was disgusting. I headed outside, where Damon and Elijah were talking. "Dinner's over I guess...I really don't like watching people drink blood..."

"I think you should go now, Nell...You did great."

"Okay," I smiled, hugging my best friend. I then turned to Elijah. "Thank you for dinner, Elijah...Good luck."

"Thank you, Eleanor," Elijah smiled. "Perhaps we may have a much nicer meal."

"Maybe...bye..." 

I went home to see a total disaster. "What the hell happened here?!" I asked seeing Rick and Elena sitting in a large pile of blood. "Actually...you know what? I had the strangest evening. I'm going to bed." 


	55. Balls and Horses

"What the fuck?" I asked as my car lurched as I hit something. I was currently on my way home from the hospital where I was checking on Alaric after his near death experience. Instead of sleeping when I got home, I ended up driving after Elena and Matt to see what was really going on. 

I got out and went to see what was there, but I saw nothing. I turned around and took a step back as the angry blonde Original Vampire advanced. "What? Drive much?"

I put up my hands. "Rebekah..." Her hands were around my throat and I was against the my car, struggling to push her away.

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Nell. It hurt..." I saw her fangs come out and caught her face. Suddenly, I was free. "Elijah..." Rebekah spat.

"Leave," Elijah ordered, releasing Rebekah from his hold. She looked at him. "Are you challenging me?"

"Elijah...It's okay," I sighed, which suprised Rebekah. "She's right...What I did was a bitchy mood. I'm sorry I couldn't trust you, but I had to make sure you didn't get in our way . I know how important family is, and even when I'm mad at Elena or Jeremy, I will always choose them." Rebekah still looked taken back. Then she rushed off. 

"Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do," Elijah told me. "May I accompany you back to your home."

"I guess...Hop in." I got into the car, and started to drive. "So, you let her out of the box."

"Rebekah, along with my other two brothers. We were all prepared to leave Niklaus until our mother showed up."

I slammed on my brakes. "Hold up...your mother?! The one who turned you all into vampires, placed the curse on Nik, and then cursed me?!" 

"Yes..."

I stared to drive again. "Is she going to kill him? Kill me? Because I really don't want to die for the umpteenth time, Elijah! I like this person that I am."

"I promise you that I will ensure your safety." 

"Thank you," I sighed. 

* * *

I woke up the next morning to hear chatter and a doorbell ring. "What is with the noise? I had a hell of a night." 

"We were just talking about what happened last night," Elena told me. "About what you told me."

"Yeah...Bitch mother of the year who cursed me is alive and back. What's that?"

"An invitation..."

I grabbed my envelope, opening it. 

_Save the last dance for me, Little Wolf._

_Yours,_

_Niklaus._

I opened the box, gasping. "Oh my god..." 

"Wow..." Elena commented as I lifted out the red silky dress. It was strikingly beautiful in a deep shade of red. The dress was off the shoulder, and simple. I loved it. "He bought you a dress..."

"I can't accept this! This must have cost a fortune!" I cried out, stuffing it back in the box. I grabbed it and headed back into my room, grabbing my phone.

"Nell, what a lovely way to start my day," came his smooth voice. 

"You bought me a dress...Nik, I can't accept this."

"Of course you can...I think you'll look lovely."

"Yeah, well...It cost a lot of money I bet, and I can never afford it! I mean, I don't know exactly what we are doing, but we are definately not in the place to give each other expensive gifts. Plus your mother is back, who's made our lives hell, and your sister tried to kill me last night-"

"She what?" 

"She was pissed that I daggered her in the back. I apologized and she left. Elijah was there..."

"She should've never gotten to you in the first place...She knows what you mean to me."

I smiled a bit. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing...Come to the ball with me tonight as my date...I promise my mother and my siblings will behave. You'll be safe..."

"Nik..." I sighed, as I listened to his soft tone that he always reserved for me. "Fine...I'll meet you over at your house at six thirty okay?"

"Lovely...Can't wait to see you then."

"Whatever..." I hung up, and smiled as I touched the soft fabric. 

* * *

Klaus growled as he hung up the phone, determined to go after his sister for what she did to Nell. If Elijah wasn't there to save Nell, he would be without her again. What Nell didn't know was that during his time searching for the doppelganger, he was searching for her as well. He knew that the wolf side in him considered her his mate, and would always be empty and seperate without her. When he first met her, he thought that she would be like Lenore. But she was so much more. She was witty, strong, determined, fierce, compassionate, and she wasn't afraid of him. She called him out when she saw it, and even though she took a liking to slapping him, it made him want her even more. She wasn't weak. She was an Alpha in her true right...A warrior Princess...no, a Queen. He would never admit this to her, because he had to live lifetimes alone. He loved Lenore, but Nell...he was falling in love with her for who she was. 

"You went after Nell? What is wrong with you?!" he shouted angrily, barging in on his family. 

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

This time, Kol sighed. "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself," Klaus spat.

"And who are you, my father?"

"No, Kol, but you're in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside..." Things were about to turn when their mother entered. 

"Enough!" she shouted, all of her children, looking at her. "Niklaus, come ..."

Klaus followed her into another room. "Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?"

Esther sighed. "You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" 

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?"

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same..."

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me Esther: It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?"

Klaus smiled, imaganing Nell in the red dress he picked out for her. But he wasn't going to give his mother the satisfaction for finally finding her. "Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going/"

Esther sighed. "Well, I wish you would reconsider. It's going to be a magical evening." 

* * *

I heard Elena go off to meet with Caroline, who was also invited to the ball. I heard a knock on the door, and went downstairs to see it was Rebekah. "You here to try and kill me again? Because you can't come in."

Rebekah sighed. "You did stab me in the back...I thought we were becoming friends."

"We were...I meant what I said...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well for trying to kill you...After I killed you, I planned on going after your sister to make Nik really hurt." 

"I guess you're forgiven...so, what's up?"

"Well, I just came from the Grill inviting Matt to the ball."

"Matt...Matt Donavon?"

"Yes...and being the only girl in my family, I don't get time to get my hair or nails done. So...Would you like to accompany me?"

I smiled. "Sure..."

I actually ended up having fun with Rebekah, and she drove me home where I started to get ready for the ball. When I arrived, I felt very nervous all of a sudden. I stepped in, and saw all eyes turn to me, including my sister, the Salvatores, Caroline, and most of the Original family. "Why is everybody staring at me?" I asked Elena as I walked over to her. 

"Because you look...wow, Nell...You look really beautiful," Elena told me, before Damon ushered off, sending me a wink. 

Klaus came over with me. "Good evening..."

"Hi," I breathed out. "You look nice."

He did...I dared to think he looked better than Elijah wearing his tux. "You look absoultey stunning," he told me, kissing my hand.

"I need a drink..." I told him. "Everybody is staring at me...It's making me nervous."

"Relax...They're staring at you because you look beautiful."

He handed me a glass of champange, and I looked up to see an older woman staring at us. "I guess that's Mommy Dearest."

"Ester...yes. I'm sure you'll meet my brothers soon enough. I have to go greet the guests...I'll be back."

He left, joining the rest of his family on the stairs. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," Elijah began. I watched as Ester joined her children on the stairs. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Klaus came back over, taking my hand as we got into the position. The waltz began and he easily moved in time with the other guests. Scanning the room, I saw Elena dancing with Damon, Caroline dancing with Stefan, and Matt and Rebekah dancing with each other. "I'm glad you came,"Klaus told me me.

"Well, you sure drive a hard bargain. You know your mom invited my sister here...I don't know how Caroline got in, though."

"I invited her," Klaus explained.

"Why?"

"Jelous love?" Klaus teased, twirling me out and back into his arms.

"No..." I scoffed. "Okay, maybe a little."

"I heard about her father. I thought perhaps it would cheer her up. Isn't that what you wanted to see? A man that cares about others?"

"It's a start," I smiled. 

"You look ravishing in that dress," Klaus said.

I smiled wider. "So you've mentioned. I'm not used to getting expensive gifts."

"And the necklace I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" I blushed. Since he's given me the necklace, I never took it off. "You know, you're quite the dancer."

"Well, that's one deep dark secret. I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls until Caroline won last year."

Klaus grinned. "I know."

I turned, landing in someone's else's arms. He was tall, wirey, and had a mess of brown hair. "So you must be Nik's little pet," he said, dancing with me. 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"Who are you?"

"Eleanor Gilbert..." 

"Kol Mikaelson."

"So, you're the infamous Kol then," I snorted. "Nik must really dislike you for keeping you daggered for a long time."

"You're fiesty...I quite like that," he teased. 

"Yes...and you're annoying. So, how do you like the twenty first century?"

"I'm loving it. Perhaps you can show me around."

I laughed as his attempts to flirt. "Aren't you cute, attempting to flirt with the big girls. You remind me of my little brother." He stiffened. "And one thing about me that you should know...You don't scare me. If I can take on Nik and Bekah, then I can certainly handle you."

Kol's shocked face turned into a big cat-like grin. "I believe that we will be come good friends." The waltz ended and everybody applauded.

I ended up going outside, taking off my heels. I saw a chestnut brown horse, and reached out to pet it's soft nose."You like horses?" 

I jumped. "Jesus Christ, Nik...You gave me a heart attack."

He laughed softly as he reached up to pat the animal. Our hands brushed up against each other, and I felt my heart begin to race as I turned around to look at his soft blue green eyes. "Your heart is racing..."

"You make me nervous..." I admitted, breathing out as he got closer. My eyes fluttered close as he moved a piece of hair from my face. "What are we doing, Nik?" 

"I fancy you," he told me, causing me to scoff. "Is that so hard to believe?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Why? You're beautiful. You... you're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you."

"I'm not perfect like Caroline...or Elena. I have anger issues...I'm messy..."

"I also have temperament problems. You asked me to get to know you as Nell, and I have an understanding on who she is, and I quite like her for who she is." I swear, I thought my heart melted. "You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years, and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He... he severed its neck with a sword as a warning."

"Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?"

"I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours."

"That's for sure," I snorted, remembering the time long ago where he nearly killed him with a sword. "And to answer your question, yes, I like horses, but I also some people." 

"Am I one of those people?"

"You're growing on me," I teased. He grinned, placing his lips on mine. For the first time, I relaxed fully into the kiss, my hands roaming his well-defined body.

We seperated when I needed to breath, both of us softly smiling at each other. "May I show you something?"

"Sure..." I shrugged, taking his offered hand. He led me back to the house, into another room outside of the ball. "So what did you want to show me?"

"One of my passions." 

I looked at a painting. "Impressive. I take the curators at the Louvre aren't on Vervain."

"Yeah, well, that's their mistake," he smirked as I continued to look at different paintings. 

"Wait a second. Did... Did you do these?" I asked, seeing sketches on a table. 

Klaus smiled. "Yeah. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

I snorted. "I've never really been anywhere except for Writing Camp."

"I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"

I laughed. "You're crazy..."

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know...things are moving too quickly, Nik...I'm still in high school. I want to finish the school year, get published...We just started to get along, and you're already talking about rushing off with me. I need time, Nik. And buying me pretty dresses and pretty things aren't going to work." I took a step back from him. "I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them." I sighed. "I like you, but I can't forget about everything that you've done. You want to make an impact on me, then give Tyler back his life. Make up for your mistakes. Thank you for the evening." I kissed his cheek and left.   
  
I went home, and stripped off the dress, hanging it in my closet. I noticed a new box on my bed, and opened it. Inside was a framed picture of me and the horse, having been sketched by hand. 

_Thank you for your honesty._

_Yours,_

_Nik_

I sighed, falling on my bed. I don't know what was worst. The fact that my sister was still planning on killing him or that I was starting to actually like him. 


	56. Klaus's Girl

"Morning," I greeted, going into the kitchen to make me some toast and coffee. 

"Hey...I'm going to go over to the boarding house to talk to Damon. What are you up to today?" 

"Full moon...shifting, remember? While Tyler is skipped town, I'm still the resident werewolf. Why? What are you planning today?"

"Nothing..."

"Uh-huh...well, be careful doing whatever you are going to be doing. I still have hours before I shift, so I'm going to go to write at the Grill." 

I went to the library first, picking up a couple of new books, did some homework, and then headed towards the Grill. I remember her from last night. "Nell!" I heard someone call out.

I turned and saw Klaus and Kol, Klaus smiling towards me. "Hey..." I greeted.

"Join us for a drink?"

I looked at my watch. "I can't...I'm just here grabbing some food before I head off for the night. Full moon and all," I explained. I grabbed the offered bag, and headed out.

"Nell!"

I sighed, turning around. "Klaus, seriously...any other day, but not today. I have to go..."

"Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

"Nik...Now's really not a good time for this."

"Well, how can I acquit myself?"

"I don't know...but I'm about to turn into a wolf in three hours, and I'm starving."

"Take a chance, Nell. Talk to me." I groaned. "Come on. Get to know me. I dare you..."

I looked at my watch. "Fine," I said, sititng down and grabbing my burger. "Only for a little bit. I still got to turn tonight. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes. Your...your dreams. Everything you want in life."

"Just because you're linked to each other doesn't mean that I can't be wooed by you."

"Well, that's why I like you. Do you still have the pain when you shift?"

"Of course I do, Nik..."

"After the first time...I've learned that once you embrace the pain, it gets easier and easier." 

"Thank you for the advice. And thank you for the picture. It was beautiful."

"I just draw what I see, love."I shifted. "Your heart is racing again." 

"I told you...you make me nervous. The way you make me feel...it's different." 

Klaus suddenly gasped, clutching his chest. "Nik?" I asked, touching his back. 

"Something's wrong..." he gasped out. 

"Nik...what's going on?!" 

His face began to turn gray. "Kol..."

He rushed off and I was about to follow him, when my watch beeped. Sighing, I rushed off to the Lockwood cellar. I chained up my wrists, and I begun to pace, worried about Nik. "Okay...Aceept the pain, accept the pain, accept the pain-" 

* * *

I woke up, and quickly grabbed my phone, wondering if there was any texts from Klaus. I gathered up my stuff, and pulled my things on, marching home and into Elena's room. "What the hell did you do?!" I asked. 

"Nell..." she said, standing up. 

"Did you do something to Nik and his family? What did you do, Elena?!"

Elena swallowed. "I helped Ester link all of the Originals together the night of the party. If one dies, they all die. Elijah found out and locked me in the cellar with Rebekah..."

"I was in that cellar, Elena! You could've gotten yourself killed! What the fuck were you thinking!" 

"I was trying to get rid of Klaus! Now, Bonnie hates me! Damon turned her mother into a vampire."

"I get that you don't like Nik, but Elijah? Kol? They did nothing to you, and you helped try to kill them? Elijah's done nothing but help us, and you want to stab them in the back!"

"It's not like you haven't done that! You daggered Rebekah in the back. Not to mention your connection to Klaus."

"Don't, Elena..." I growled, my eyes changing color. 

"You're calling him Nik, you smile when you run into him, and you're spending more time with him! He killed Jenna!"

"Damon or Stefan is not fucking innocent either! How many people do you think they've killed, including almost you! Damon's killed Jeremy, yet you're still making out with him! Stefan tried to kill you on multiple occasions, Klaus or not! So, don't fucking pull the honor card, Elena!" I grabbed my coat from her bed, and my keys, tears of fury in my golden eyes. "I have given everything to this family to protect you, and the once chance I get at happiness, you try to kill it! You're not fucking perfect. You're stringing Damon along and you know. So, good luck with your new best friend, Ester. When she kills me, I'll know who to blame." 

I drove quickly to the Mikaelson house, and knocked on the door. "Nik..." I sighed, looking up at his blue-green eyes. 

"Nell..."

I stepped closer, kissing him. His hands automatically caressed my face as my hands roamed his chest. "Okay...you win," I told him when we separated. "But if we're going to do whatever this is, we're going to do it my way. We're going to take things slow."

Nik smiled, tracking my cheekbones with his fingers. "Would you like to come in?"


	57. Murder

"Rick?! You home?!" I called out, as I unlocked his apartment door. "Elena and I had a huge fight, and I don't want to stay at the house. The boarding house is also out of question, so can I stay here for a couple of nights? Rick?!" I opened the door, and instantly smelled the coppery smell. "Oh my god...RICK?" Stepping over the puddle, I quickly searched the house but found nobody. My phone rang, and I instantly answered it. "Rick? Is that you?!" 

_"Nell, it's Liz Forbes."_

"Sheriff...Now's not really a good time."

"It's about Alaric. I have him in custody."

"What?"

"I have suspicions that he's the murderer. His bail hasn't been placed yet. The Mayor is very determined to solve this crime, but with his background and testomony...I can't let him go."

"Hang on...I'll be there as soon as I can..." I hung up, and instantly called Damon. 

"Hey, best friend...Heard about your fight with your sister-"

"No time...Rick's been arrested."

"What? Why?"

"They think he's the murderer. I need to get Elena. Can you go check on him?"

"Sure, of course...Are you okay?"

"No...I just walked into his apartment and there's a puddle of blood, Damon. Something feel's wrong here."

"I'll meet you at the police station, okay? I'll get Liz to let him out."

"Thanks, Damon. See you soon."

I placed down my bag, and walked back out the door to find Elena. It was easy to find her as she ran with Matt. I pulled over next to them, and got out. "We need to talk," I told her. 

"If this is about last night," Elena sighed, crossing her arms. 

"Rick's been arrested," I told her. 

'What?!" Elena asked. 

"They think that he's the killer that killed the M.E. and killed Caroline's dad. You coming or what?" 

"Yeah, of course."

"You two go...call me with anything," Matt said. 

We got into my car, and I headed over to the police station. "Nell...About last night..."

"I know how you feel about Klaus. What's been said is said."

"I just don't understand."

"You think I do?! I've always been that one person to push guys away. When I have ever dated anybody? Never. And Nik...I can't explain it, Elena. And I shouldn't have to you. I don't judge you on having feelings for two guys, who's both done equally bad things. You shouldn't judge me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Someone's going to get hurt Elena. I'm not saying that I'm in love with the guy...I just like him. We're taking things slow until I figure things out and find out what I really want. But right now we need to focus on Rick."

I pulled up to a parking spot in front of the Sheriff's department, and we both got out and headed over to the front door when Damon came out. "Were you just with..." Elena asked. 

Damon nodded. "Rick's fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it."

I crossed my arms. "But you're not going to, are you?"

"Seems just as good a plan as any."

"Come on...Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something."

Damon's eyes were on Elena. "Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat or maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up in little, tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels."

"Stop it, Damon," Elena told him.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? I saved your life last night. You're welcome."

"You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie."

"I know. You're right. Her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?"

"Okay, now you're just being mean."

"I'm mean. You hate me. The earth is back on its axis..."

"You know what? If you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone."

"Hey! I don't know what you two have going on right now, and I really don't give a fuck. Right now, Rick is in jail for murder, so are we going to do something about that or not?" 

* * *

"It has to be Meredith," Elena said as we sat in the car. 

"I have to admit that I don't know her...But she did Vervain Damon and steal his blood."

"Something is off about her...Maybe I can get it out of her."

"Well, let's go to the hospital then." 

When we got there, I crouched down in my seat, and listened and Elena and Meredith confronted each other. "I'm due in surgery. Whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick," Meredith told her.

"I don't have to make a case. He didn't do anything."

"How do you know? Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?"

"I know enough."

"Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting 4 times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice. Although then she married him, so I guess that says more about her."

"Okay, you're making all of this up."

"Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter, and you never even thought to look any deeper."

"How could you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone, and you know it."

"You date vampires, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer."

"What a bitch!" Elena seethed, getting back in the car. 

"I agree...so, what now?" Elena looked at me. I sighed. "Look...let's just agree to disagree about our dating preferces okay? We're sisters, we're not going to like each other's boyfriends. But we do know that we love each other because we're family, and our fucked up family extends to Rick. So, we're going to put our differences aside and go save Rick."

"Okay," Elena nodded. "We should break into her house. She's a founding family. She's ought to have secrets hidden like our lake house." 

"Wow. Nice job, Mattie," I commented, as Matt easily broke in.

"I'll add breaking and entering to the list of life favors you owe me. I thought you two were fighting."

"We made up..Ok, look, I don't know how much longer she's gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find," Elena told him, as they started looking. 

"Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had," said Matt.

"Yeah, we're looking for the evidence that she didn't hand over," I explained.

"And you're both sure it's her we should be investigating?"

Elena and I both looked at him. "We know him, Matt. He's innocent. And I know that Meredith's a Fell, founding family, which means..." Elena opened a closet, and looked for the hidden latch. "Skeleton in the closet...Just like a true founder. She opened it to find a box. 

We all began to pull out files, looking at the names. "Brian Walters, Bill Forbes..." I read. 

"Alaric Saltzman," Matt called out, holding up a fat folder. 

He set it on a table, opening it up. There was everything on him. Court documents, medical records, his driver's license...Everything about Rick that we had no idea of. "Oh my god...who is this bitch?" I asked. 

Elena shook her head. "She's got everything on him... Medical records, old court documents-"

"What's this?" Matt asked, taking a journal from the box. 

Elena took it and opened it up. "It's an old Gilbert journal."

"What?" I asked, seeing the names on the bottom of the page. "Why is one of our old family journals in her closet?"

"Didn't you say the medical examiner's time of death was between 1:00 and 3 A.M.?" Matt aske,d holding a piece of paper.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong." Elena grabbed the paper as I heard the door open. 

"Shh!" I hissed.

"Oh my god," Matt whispered, taking the box. We rushed into the closet, holding our breaths. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but I slapped my hand over it to keep him quiet, while Elena brought her finger to her hips to shush him. After a couple of minutes, it was silent. We scrept out, only to find Meredith staring at us, with her arms crossed. 

"What were you thinking?" Liz asked, staring at us hard from behind her desk at the Sheriff's station.

"We know that we had no right," Elena sighed.

"No right? You two broke the law."

"But we found something that clears Alaric. It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder," I said.

"You mean this?" Liz asked, holding up a piece of paper. 

"What is that?" Elena aksed.

"A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man."

Matt blinked. "Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?"

"I can't ask those questions, Matt, because of the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting all three of you?"

"I'm sorry," Elena told her.

Liz sighed. "Just get out of my office and go home, please. Alaric'll be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go."

We did go home, but Elena got sight of Stefan with blood staining his teeth, which freaked her out. I gave Alaric a big hug and kiss on his cheek when he came home, and made him his favorite meal. Later that night, I was getting ready to go to bed when Elena barged in. "Hey...I was nearly naked," I told her, pulling on my sleep shorts. 

Elena was panting. "I found something."

"What?"

"This journal belonged to Johnathan Gilbert's great granddaugther. She wrote that she didn't feel like herself. She was slowly growing crazy."

"Shh..."

"What?!"

"No, not you...Meredith is here."

"What is she saying?"

"That the murder victims were done with his weapons, and his attack could've been self inflicted."

Elena stiffened, flipping through pages. "Oh my god!"

We were out of my room in a heart beat, and down the stairs. "No, but I think you might be. You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Rick. How many times can you die before it changes you? I think you're sick, and I want to help you. This has happened before almost 100 years ago."

Meredith and Rick turned to look at us as we finished coming down the stairs. "Elena, Nell," Rick called out, seeing us. 

"Rick...We think she's right," Elena told him, holding the journal. 


	58. Jekyll and Hyde

I stood in the small room as Meredith looked at the incoming MRI results. We didn't know what was happening to Alaric, if it was medical, then Meredith suggested an MRI. "What are you looking for?" Elena asked.

Meredith sighed. "I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies. Anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" I asked.

"Well... Then we'll deal with that, too."

"When did you suspect him?" Elena questioned. "That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?"

"It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busybodies."

I smirked. "Then why did you protect him?" 

Meredith looked at us. "Because I'm a doctor. I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And, because when he and I first met, I felt like, I don't know, I... I just kind of want to help him."

"No! Meredith! Meredith..." Alaric called out in a panic.

"Everything all right in there?" Meredith asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay."

After the test, Alaric was wheeled back into his room, where he gathered up his clothes from his three day stay. "Well, everything is normal," Elena sighed.

"Because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach. Or I did, and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor, who... Wore that ring." He looked at the ring, laying it on a piece of furniture. 

"Look, we've been talking. I'm going to call Bonnie. The rings were made by a Bennett witch. Maybe a witch can reverse the damage," Elena suggested.

"Take it. I don't want it anymore," Alaric told us. 

I grabbed the ring, putting it into my pocket. "I'm going to chuck it into the the lake," I growled, as Damon etnered.

"Ready to ditch this house of horrors?" Damon asked. "Oof. You look terrible."

Alaric nodded. He wasn't looking or acting his best. "Yeah. Let me... let me check out of here." He left, and I followed him out. I got into my car as I saw Elena and Damon argue. My phone rang, and I smiled at the caller ID. "Hey."

"Hello, Little Wolf...Do you know where I am?"

"Far, far, away from Mystic Falls?"

"I am currently in Chicago, thinking of you."

"Isn't that nice. I'm in the hospital parking lot, thinking of how to save my father figure..."

"What?"

"It's a long story...Apparently, that Gilbert Ring is making Alaric turn into a crazy psychopathic murderer. Talk about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Is it safe for you to be around him?"

"Aw...isn't that sweet that you worry about me. When are you coming back?"

"Soon, love. Miss me?"

"Maybe a teensy bit...Your sister has been quiet, which worries me. Elena and I got into a big fight about you. We made up and agreed not to talk about my romantic life or hers."

"Is she still pinning over Stefan?"

"Nik...I can hear your smile in your voice. And we're not talking about the Elena, Damon, and Stefan love triangle."

"Then we should talk about us...Dinner?"

"Dinner..." I repeated. 

"Yes. Dinner. At a nice resturant, and not just at the Mystic Grill."

"Don't hate. Do you even know my favorite food?"

"I will, once you tell me."

"Nice try..." I bit my bottom lip. "Fine. Dinner and a movie, when you come back."

"It's a date."

I hung up, and tried to wipe the stupid grin off of my face. I drove back to the house and started to make lunch for everybody when they returned home. Meredith and Alaric did before Elena. "I made BLTs...If you guys need me, I'll be upstairs doing some homework."

"Thanks, Nellie," Alaric said. 

"You're welcome, Rick."

Elena came back and things felt like they were normal. Meredith excused herself to use the bathroom, and Alaric slid a pad of paper across the dining room table. "Listen, I want you two to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will and how to contact my family just in case this doesn't go my way."

Elena pushed it back towards him. "No, no, don't even think like that."

"I agree...We're going to fix this." 

"Girls, I need to know that you both and Jeremy are going to be okay."

"We're all going to be fine, okay?! You're not going to die! I'm not losing another parent!" I got up and went to my room, slamming the door as a couple of tears dripped down my face. 

I laid on my bed, until Meredith came up. "Hey...Elena ran to get Rick's wedding ring for Bonnie. They said that you were upset. Are you okay?"

I rolled over in my bed. "I don't want to talk about it."

After a bit, I dragged myself out and went to grab a snack. "Hey," I greeted, coming down the stairs.

"Hey..." Rick greeted, then turning towards Meredith. "Looking for something?"

"I don't know where anything is in this house. I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?"

"No cream."

"Nell, would you like some coffee?" Meredith asked.

"Sure..." I shrugged.

"I was going to make sandwiches. I'm starving."

"Can I ask you a question?" Alaric asked. 

"No mustard. I hate mustard."

"Do you ever feel remorse?"

"Sorry?"

"Well... You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires, yet here you all are, just looking the other way; ignoring your responsibilities. Like you, and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse? Because you should..." I barely had a moment to think before he he slashed at her side." 

I kicked him back as Meredith spilled the coffee on him, breaking the mugs. I grabbed her and rushed for the door. "Tranquilizers..." she said, grabbing her bag. "Empty!" 

I saw Alaric coming. "Upstairs! Go!" I shouted, pushing her upstairs. I shouted as he grabbed my foot, but I kicked him in the nose as I continued to rush up the stairs. We went into the bathroom, locking all three doors that led to where we are. I went to lock the final door when Alaric appeared. I quickly forced the door close as he tried to barge his way in. Meredith grabbed a pair of scissors, stabbing his hand with it. He retracted his hand from the doorway, and I slammed the door shut, locking it. We backed away, breathing heavily. "You okay?" I asked. 

She was very pale, and sweaty as she shook her head. I looked at her hand that was holding her side to see her bleeding profusely. "Nell..."

"Shit!" I exclaimed, catching her as she crumbled to the floor. "What do I do?!"

"You have to stop the bleeding..." she said weakly. I grabbed towels, pressing it against the wound. "Meredith, you have to stay with me!" She was passed out as I continued to try to stop the bleeding. Then I heard the front door open. "Elena..." 

"Hey there," I heard Evil Alaric greet.

"Hi. Where's Meredith and Nell?"

"Oh, she got called in to the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later. Nell went to the grill..."

"What happened?"

"Oh, I... Broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. But I'll... I'll live. Did Stefan catch up with you?"

"No."

"Did you get my ring?"

"I... I couldn't find it..."

"Yeah, well, my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll, uh, I'll just have to go get it."

"ELENA!" I screamed. I closed my eyes, praying that she would be alright, but I heard Stefan take him out, and Elena shouting not to hurt Rick. "STEFAN! WE'RE UPSTAIRS! HURRY!" 

They came up the stairs, and Stefan kicking down the door. "Meredith! Okay, okay. You're going to be okay...What happened?"

"Alaric got to her. I got her here..." I said, keeping pressure against the bleeding wound. My hands were covered in blood, and I was sitting in a puddle of it. Stefan was staring at us struggling. His face changed, and Elena and I looked at him. "Stefan?"

He quickly bit his wrist, and fed his blood to Meredith. Once her wound started to heal, he left. 

* * *

I grunted as I scrubbed the floor, sweat dripping down my face and back. Once I was satisfied, I went to the kitchen, dumping the bloodied water down the sink. "Did you call Jeremy?" I asked. 

"Yeah...He's doing really good. He got a dog."

"Well, he's safe from everything...No homicidal rages?" 

"No...And I didn't tell him. He'll just rush back over here."

"Evil Rick must think that Jeremy's going to end up just like him...He wanted him to continue his work."

"He won't. We'll get his ring and toss it into the bottom of the lake."

I smiled sadly, hugging her. "I'm going to get some sleep. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Damon just came to pick Rick up. Bonnie brought over the herbs. She says hi and that she misses you."

"I miss her and Caroline to. Good night."

"Night," Elena called out as I went up the stairs. I changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt, and crawled into bed. Grabbing my phone, I sent a quick text, and laid it down as I closed my eyes. 

_When are you coming back? I need you._

**_I'll be right there, Little Wolf._ **


	59. Blood is Thicker than Water

"Coming!" I called out, rushing down the stairs. Elena left early this morning to check on Rick, so I got the sweet sound of peace and quiet. I opened the door, and saw Nik standing there in his usual t-shirt, jacket, and jeans combination. "Nik, you're back."

"You asked me to return and I did."

"Did you find your Mom?" I asked, coming outside. 

"Not quite, but I found one better. Finn."

"Did you reunite him with his long lost Sage?" 

"Of course...Maybe that will give him a reason to live. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...It's been crazy. But I'm coping. So, don't you have to go plan world domination or something?"

"Of course, but a King needs his Queen."

I snorted. "Nik, I'm wearning sleep shorts, a t-shirt, my hair hasn't been washed in days, and I don't have makeup on."

"Yet, I still find you lovely. I just came to see how you were faring, and to ask if you would like to join me for dinner tonight. We will celebrate my sucess in unlinking my siblings."

"Well, good luck without a witch. See you tonight."

"See you tonight, Little Wolf."

I wandered over to check on Rick, then over to the Salvatore Boarding House. After they told me what they did, I wasn't happy. "You guys fucking killed Finn?! Oh god..." I said, feeling a sick feeling of doom race through my veins, as Elena and Caroline told me what happened. 

"Bonnie unlinked them, so that means Klaus is still alive."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?!" I asked. "Oh I get it...Because I'm getting close to the Hybrid, so you guys kept me in the dark."

"We call all see that you two have a thing going on, Nellie. Nothing against you," Caroline explained. 

"Well at least I'm not screwing him like Damon is doing to Rebekah?! Where is he, by the way?" 

"Klaus and Rebekah have him."

"And where's Stefan?" My answer was his body going through the door. In walked in a angry redhead and a vampire right behind. "Who the hell is this bitch?!"

"Sage...Finn's lover."

"Wow..." I said, dodging a punch from the male vampire. 

"Ding dong. I'm not here for you. I'm here for him," Sage hissed, punching Caroline. Elena tried to leave, but male vampire stopped her. "I don't think so."

"No fucks with her except for me!" I shouted, pushing him away from Elena.

"I had to kill him, Sage," Stefan groaned.

"Oh. You remember me..." She kicked him in the stomach. "Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds." Suddenly, she started to cough as her nose bled. 

"Sage?" the male asked.

She tried to punch Stefan, who easily caught her wrist as she fell. "Troy, help me!" 

He tried to help, but he suddenly bent over as well, both of them coughing up blood. "What the fuck?" I asked as the collapse onto the ground and turn grey as the desiccated.

"What is happening to me?" Sage asked, coughing. Then they were both dead.

"She just died," Elena said, full of shock. 

"So Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn," Caroline nodded. 

"But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid, or..." Elena asked. 

I shook my head. "Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn, she just died of sadness."

"No, that doesn't explain Troy."

Stefan gasped. "It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it. Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn."

Caroline stiffened. "Wait, so, when an Original dies, every vampire turned in their bloodline dies along with them? Because... That would mean..."

"If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would... Just be dead."

I turned to the three culprits. "Fix this...Now." 

I went home, and waited for Elena to come back. She did and I waved, eating a pint of ice cream. "Hey...We can't kill Klaus because of Tyler."

"So, you're doing it for Caroline, and not for me."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Elena shouted. 

"I like him, Elena...I don't know what we're doing but I like him. And if I continue to like him, I can break this curse that I'm under! I don't want to die and have a new life! I just want this one! I don't want to be anymore people, I just want to be Nellie Gilbert..." My phone rang, and I sighed. "What do you want, Damon?" 

_"We have a problem. Evil Rick hid his stake and he doesn't know where it is."_

I looked at Elena. "Argument on the back burner...We have a much bigger problem." 

* * *

It's been three days since Alaric went into the dungeon and still no Mr. Hyde. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Elena asked me as I carried her suitcase down the stairs while she carried down a bag for Alaric. 

"It's fine. Going to work with Rebekah to set up the Decades Dance, going to keep an eye on Stefan and Rick for you, and make sure no one kills Klaus in the process. Tell Jeremy I love him, right?" 

"Okay. I gotta go drop this off to Rick so I can make my flight."

I gave her a hug, squeezing her tight. "I'll see you and Jeremy when you guys get back, okay? Be careful...please?"

"You to." 

I got dressed for the day, and headed out to the Boarding House, going down into the celler. "Morning, boys..." I greeted. "Got some coffee. The strongest cup of black coffee for Stefan with three times the caffeine, and for Rick, a nice hot cup of chamoille tea. Suppose to help you sleep." 

"Hey, Nellie," Rick smiled. "Thanks." 

"Did Damon and Elena take off alright?" Stefan asked. 

"Yep...she texted me when they took off and told me that she'll call me when she lands."

"Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that's what you're supposed to do?" Alaric asked, taking another sip. 

"Well, look, I know it's not easy, so...Damon suggested I bring something to... Help speed up the process..." I reached into my bag, grabbing a bottle of alcohol. 

"What the hell?" Alaric asked, sitting up. Stefan took the bottle and walked into the cell to give him the bottle. "You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone."

"Oh, I'm, uh, one step ahead of you," Stefan said, coming back with two chairs and three glasses. "Come on, Nell..."

Sighing, I walked in and sat in my chair. "You do know that I hate bourban right? And I still hate you."

"Yeah, I hate me too..." Stefan said, filling up my glass.

"So...ahem. Road trip, huh?" Rick asked. 

"Mmm. Yeah, yeah, I needed to stay here," Stefan told him.

"Why? I mean, why you? You know, it doesn't take much to baby-sit me while I sit here waiting for a psychotic break."

"Well, unfortunately, we only have a limited amount of time."

"Before what?"

"Before we have to resort to other methods."

"So you're worried you're going to have to torture it out of me. And you don't think Damon could have done that?"

"Look, Elena needed to go on that road trip with Damon. No matter what I go through...To get her back...fighting my blood lust, trying to gain control of my life again...None of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else." 

I snorted, and the two men looked at me. "What? We made a pact not to mention our love lives to each other."

"So you and Klaus...It's happening," Rick clarified. "I really don't like that."

"Me either," Stefan admitted. 

"No one does, and I don't know what is going on with us either. I did stand him up three days ago to help lock you up in here. I haven't heard back from him either." My phone dinged. "It's Elena...they're plane landed."

I took a sip of my drink and chocked. "Still gross...Here, Rick. You need this more than me."

"Thanks," he deadpanned, chugging it down. "You think they got Jeremy by now?"

"They should. I haven't heard from them. Elena and I are worried about him. Now that we can't count on his ring anymore," I explained.

"Who knows. Maybe his alter ego's a pot-smoking, hippie pacifist."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I can't say I thought mine would be so hostile and militant."

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one."

"You must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter-slash- drinking buddy of vampires."

"Ah. He's too judgmental."

"The thing is... he's me. I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed. There's no humanity switch. What drives him... is me."

I sat up. "Rick...No. No, he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. Parts we all have-" 

"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Nik said, coming down into the stairs. 

Stefan and I stood up. "Nik-" I tried to say.

He waved a stake in the air. "Oh, and I found this upstairs. Now by my count, there should be one more."

"Yeah, well, it's going to take a little more time."

"Why, because we're waiting for that one to pass out?" the Hybrid asked, pointing at Alaric. "No, thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

"Nik, wait! You won't know the location of the other stakes!" I said, pushing him back from Rick. 

He looked at me as I stood there, challenging them. "I can live with that."

I blocked his path with a hand to his chest. "Well, I can't. When they staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline."

Stefan nodded. "Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it so we can all be safe?"

"So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding the stake. And to get it, we need you to pass out..." He looked at Rick. "Which means that I feel totally justified doing this" He rushed over and snapped his neck, killing him. "There. Sleeping like a baby." He left, and I sighed. 

"Stay here, and keep an eye on him...I'll go do damage control." 

"Be careful, Nell."

"You two, Stef." 

I raced up the stairs to see Klaus stalking off. "Nik, wait!" I grabbed his arm, turning him towards me. "Look, if you're pissed on what happened to Finn, then I'm sorry. I didn't know that they were going to do that. If you're pissed that I stood you up, as you can see, I'm having a family crisis."

He smiled softly. "You're forgiven...He really hide the stake, right? You're not lying."

"I have never lied to you. We didn't know until Sage came after Stefan for killing Finn. I didn't even know they made stakes until Caroline and Elena told me."

"Your sister...who's currently in Dever at the moment, retrieving Jeremy."

I sucked in a breath. "What did you do, Nik..."

"Relax, love. She's fine."

"You got a spy out there, don't you? Who is it? A hyrbid? Kol?" He said nothing. "Kol?! You got to be kidding me!" 

"Sorry, love..."

I let out a growl/sigh. "I gotta go put in my hours to get ready for the dance your sister is throwing together." I stepped closer to him. "I need a date...would you like to come with me?"

"I would be honored, Nell," he smiled. 

"Then it's a date." 

The rest of day went with hitches in the plan. Jeremy was coming home, Elena called and vented about her feelings for Damon and Stefan. But my main concern was figuring out how to keep the man that I was slowly falling for and my family/friends alive. 


	60. Roaring 20s

"What was the twenties like?" I asked Nik as I laid across his couch as he painted. 

"It was a time where there was no care in the world. I was briefly in New Orleans and then I went to Chicago."

"Where you met, Stefan," I clarified. 

"Yes...I thought you didn't have a history teacher."

"We have a substitute. I'm beginning to think that the job position is cursed, kinda like the Defense Against the Dark Arts position in Harry Potter."

"In what?" 

My eyes grew. "You've never seen, Harry Potter? Okay...This weekend, we're going to have a movie marathon in the home theater you have here. It's basically a book series about a boy who turns out to be a wizard and how he grows up. It's really good. Anyway, you should've seen our first History Teacher. Mr. Tanner, or Coach Tanner. He was an asshole."

"What happened to him?"

"Eh...Damon killed him to make a point to Stefan." I put down my laptop, and stretched out. "What are you painting?" 

"You'll see," he teased, holding it closer to his chest. 

"I should get going. I'll see you tonight, right?" I saw a flash in his eyes. "Nik, you're not going to betray me, right?" 

"I'm not going..."

Disappointment filled me. "What? I thought...You said you'll go with me?" I studied him, then scoffed. I laughed bitterly, grabbing my laptop and stuffing my stuff into the bag. I couldn't believe it! He was leaving, and didn't even think about us. 

"Nell..." Klaus sighed.

"No. You know what? Nevermind...Do whatever. I'm going to go. Hey, Bekah..." 

I passed her, trying to keep the tears in my eyes as I raced to my car and went home. I went to my room and threw down my bag. He didn't want to go with me, then fine! I was going to have fun. Who needed him? I took a shower, shaved my legs, and curled my short hair.

"Wow, Nell...You look gorgeous!" Elena smiled. 

"Thanks. Jeremy and I are going to head on out. Stefan's picking you up right?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry that Klaus blew you off."

"I am too...But I'm going to go party like its 1920." 

I had to say that this was better than the past two decades Dance. This was hopping. "This place looks amazing," Jeremy said, standing by my side as we entered the gym. 

"I wondered if I lived during the twenties," I smiled, but then noticed him looking at Bonnie. "I'm sorry, Jere."

"Don't be. I did it to myself. Now, come on...Let's go dance." 

I danced with him for a bit, but then he wandered off when I got thirsty. "Hey, Nell. You look great," Matt smiled. 

"Thanks. Were's your date?"

"Tyler showed up and took off with her."

"Well, I want to dance. Wanna have at it?"

"I would love to," Matt grinned, taking my hand as we went to the middle of the room to slow dance. 

We bumped into Tyler and Caroline, and I gave him a hug. "Hey, Ty. Long time no see..."

"I know...how have you been?" he asked. 

"Okay, I guess with everything going on."

Tyler stiffened. "What is it?" Caroline asked. We all turned to see Klaus coming into our small group.

"Where have you been, mate?"

"I just got back in town," Tyler answered, stiffely.

"That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. Mr. Donovan, you don't mind if I cut in, do you?" 

Caroline looked at me. "Yes, actually, we do."

"Care, it's fine. I can take care of myself," I told her. "Why do you always have to prove you're the Alpha Male?" 

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the Alpha Male, such as you're the Alpha Female. Come on. One Dance. I won't bite."

I sighed, and allowed him to take my hand and lead me into the middle of the dance floor. He made me turn, and brought me towards his body as we began to dance. "You would have loved the 1920s, Nell. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped."

"Heh. I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners."

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, or a year, you'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." We stopped dancing, and he grinned softly. "You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you."  
  
He walked off, and I let out a breath. Damn, he always got underneath my skin! Matt grabbed my arm, worry in his eyes. "We have a problem."

"What?" I asked following him. 

* * *

I hit Stefan as I walked into the cafeteria. "Ouch!" Stefan cried out, holding his arm. 

"How could you let that psycho bitch take, Elena?! Have you learned nothing? Ester is a manipulative bitch!" 

"So said, sister," Damon nodded. 

"Oh, you're no better. You let her go too. Bonnie, tell me you can find her."

"I can..." she told me, giving me a hug. 

Klaus entered and looked at me as Bonnie got to work. "She does this all the time, right?" Jamie asked. 

"What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole..." Nik growled, pacing. 

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier," Matt said, handing me my jacket. 

"Well, if Matt and I can leave, we could stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is."

Stefan shook his head. "Suicide, Jeremy."

Klaus rushed over to Jamie strangling him, all of us crying out. "Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go."

"Not until you get us out of here."

"Nik, don't be stupid. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about them. The only reason she's helping right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. If you start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell," I whispered. 

He finally released him, and Jamie gasped. "Hey...Be careful, okay?" I told my little brother. 

"I will...I'll get them back."

They left, leaving us supernatural stuck in the boundary. "Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locater spell," Damon told Bonnie, handing her a vial.

"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" she asked.

" You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice."

"There's always a choice. Whenever you make one, someone else suffers."

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" She glared at him, taking the vial from Damon. She poured the blood on the map, and began to cast the spell, but it didn't move.

She shook her head. "Esther's fighting me."

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. No, she's channeling something," Klaus said, thinking hard.

"A hotspot."

"Get the humans ready. I know where she is." 

As soon as the barrier left, I in my car and driving as quickly as I could to the cemetarty. "Are they okay?" I asked, seeing Damon. 

"Nell..." he sighed sadly. 

"What?" I asked. "Is it Elena? Jeremy?"

"Rick...Ester turned him...he's in transition."

"Okay, so'll he'll drink someone's blood and be okay, right?" 

"No...Nellie, Ester performed a spell to make him an Original Vampire and a hunter. Once he finishes the transition, the Darkness will take over. They used Elena's Doopleganger blood. He's going to die..."

"No..." I sighed, tears dripping down my cheeks as Damon brought me into a hug. "No. It wasn't suppose to be like this." 

"I'm sorry..." Damon whispered hoaresely. 

Alaric and Elena stepped out, and I looked over at the man I considered my surrogate father. He smiled sadly, tears in his eyes as we all paid our final respects to him. After I left the cemetery, I went to the only place that I would feel safe. 

I knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer. "Nell?" Klaus asked. I stepped forward, kissing him. He began to kiss me back, dragging me indoors as he kicked it close behind him, and pushed me against it. Our hands roamed each other's bodies. I pushed off his jacket, and undid his tie as I stepped out of my heels. "Nell, what are we doing?"

"Shut up..." I told him, backing up and breathing heavy. 

"I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"I just said goodbye to one person that I care about. I'm not prepared to say goodbye to two." I hoped he got the message. _I care about you. I want you._

He kissed me, and it was different from previous kisses that I shared with anybody and those that we shared. It was everything at once. It was fast and slow, hard and soft, passionate and caring. He picked me up, racing to his bedroom, and slammed me against the wall. He unzipped my dress, and I pulled apart his shirt, ignoring the buttons that scattered everywhere. He ran his mouth down my throat, and down my body, making me moan. I pulled him up, kssing his lips as he picked me up and dropped me on his bed. Our lips continued to meet as his pants and shoes vanished along with our undergarments. 

Our bodies joined in one smooth motion and it was like everything in the universe clicked into place. I gasped, and dug my nails into his back as our bodies moved in unison. Our tongues fought for dominance. It wasn't taking and giving, it was equal power. It was the union between two Alphas. And with a cry, I erupted with my eyes glowing bright gold. 


	61. The Sun Rises as the Sun Sets

I moaned as his smooth body moved against mine. I smiled, biting into the pillow as he bit the back of my neck gently, then rougher. I shouted in pain and pleasure, and reached behind me to slap him. "That hurt..." I panted. 

"Shh..." Klaus hushed, shifting. 

"Ah!" I gasped, grabbing into his hand that was gripping the bed sheet. Suddenly the alarm on his phone went off. "No...keep going, please, don't stop..." I begged, tears welling up in my eyes as he continued to move. Ecstasy rushed through my veins, and I sagged against the pillow I was gripping, turning onto my back as he sepereated himself from me. He grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm, and I grabbed the sheets. I sat up, wrapping them around my body as I continued to pant. "Okay...I really need to go."

"Do you?" he teased. 

"Yes...I promised Caroline that I'll help clean up from the decades dance."

"I'm leaving today."

I rolled back over, kissing him. "Or you could stay a little bit longer. I only have so many months of school left. And then we can ride into the sunset." 

He smiled, stroking the crazy strands of hair out of my face. "So, you don't regret last night."

"No. I meant what I said, Nik. I care for you, Niklaus...I may not be in love with you yet, but I'm not going to lie to say that I'm not falling. When I say that you make me nervous, it's because you make me feel things that I've never felt before. Like last night...Now, I really have to go or Caroline's going to kill me!" 

"We could share a shower together, love...Save water..."

"Fine-AH!" I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder. 

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I walked into school. "Hey, Care Bear! You ready to clean?" I asked. 

"You seem chipper this morning, especially after everything. Did you go home last night?"

"Nope..." I griined, biting my lip. 

"Then where did you-Oh my god, you went over to Klaus's last night didn't you?! You slept with him!" 

"Shh...you have a big mouth, Caroline. But yes, I did. And it was amazing, if you're curious."

"Wow..." Caroline breathed as we entered the cafeteria. "Hi."

"Where's Matt?" I asked.

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute."

"Are you kidding me? So, it's just us three?"

"Yes, and you're both late. Clean-up committee started at 8 o' clock."

"It's like 8:02."

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized."

"I'm sorry about your Mom. I mean, I know you like hated her and everything, but still I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy.

My happiness sobered that I remembered that Rick was dead. "Yeah, he was," I whispered.

Rebekah nodded towards me, sympathetically. "I'm gonna get started on the gym."

Caroline and I heard Rebekah talking and a loud bang. We rushed into the hallway to see a now vampire Alaric push Rebekah against the lockers and try to stake her. "No!" I shouted, as Caroline body slammed him. Rebekah grabbed the fallen stake, and stuck into his heart. But he didn't die. I grabbed the two girls, pushing them away. "Run! RUN!" 

We took off, Caroline and I racing towards her car. "Caroline, the keys! Get the fucking keys!" 

He was upon us as she fumbled for the keys, and I shouted as he grabbed the back of my head by the hair, slamming my head into the car. Darkness took over as I fell unconscious. 

I gasped awake, my head pounding. "Caroline..." I called out. 

"Oh, Nellie..." Evil Rick taunted, tsking at me. "You know...I did like you. I even liked you a little more than Elena...But then you started hanging around that abomination, and the things that you said? You should be ashamed of yourself!" 

"Rick...please..." I begged. "I know you're in there. You don't have to do this."

"You're right...I don't have to do this. But I want to." 

I gasped as he slapped Caroline awake. "You're right about Caroline, Nellie. She has such a big mouth."

He placed a soaking wet strip of paper in her mouth and she screamed in pain as she gagged and the corners of her mouths burned. "Rick, stop!" I begged. 

He stabbed two pencils into her hands, pinning her to the desk. Then he turned towards me. "Now for you."

Caroline looked at me and I tried to bolt. He caught my ankle, dragging me towards him. "You know, Nellie? I'm awfully hungry."He opened his mouth and bit me, causing me and Caroline to both scream out. When he was done, he dropped me and I touched my bleeding neck, staggering to the ground as the world span. "Now, I'm full." He pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "Who else would it be?" he asked the reciever. "Listen, closely. I'm at the school, I have Caroline and Nellie and if you wanna keep them both alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you're going, I will kill them both."

I saw my phone a couple feet away. If I could call Klaus or Damon for help...But instead he stepped on my hand. I was used to broken bones, and I only grunted. "Uh-uh...we can't have you crawling to call your boyfriend, now can we?" 

"Let us go..." I begged. 

"Why would I do that? Now...I wonder how long it will take you to die from that bite...I nearly took all of your blood." He sat at his desk, smirking at us. "Right on time." 

"Nellie...Caroline. Let them go, Alaric," Elena demanded.

Alaric shrugged. "Free her yourself." They stared at each other for moment, then Elena cautiously walked towards Caroline, gently pulling out one of the pencils. Alaric rushed over, jamming it back into Caroline's hand, making her scream. 

"You said that you would let her go," Elena told him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!"

I pulled myself up as he shoved Elena into a desk. He grabbed me and forced me to sit on the other side of Caroline. He removed her Vervain gag, and Caroline chocked. "No. No more. Please, no more," Caroline begged as he dipped the cloth back into the solution. Elena rose from her chair. "Alaric stop!" 

He pushed Elena back into her seat. "Sit down! This keeps the Vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath." He stuck the cloth back into Caroline's mouth, causing her to scream in pain. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery."

He picked up the white oak stake and walked towards Elena. "What? No!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here is a vampire, Elena. Kill her."

"No...Caroline..." I croaked out, my head still spinning from the blood loss. He held the stake right in front of Elena.

"This isn't what I want," Elena told him, shaking her head. 

"Of course it is. All those hours you spend training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart." Elena kept staring at the stake right in front of her. 

"Why are you doing this?" Elena cried out. 

"Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore. Look at your sister?! Do you wonder where she was last night? She over to him and slept with him."

Elena looked at me. "She's my sister and I'll always love her no matter what! Look at you. How is this right Rick?"

She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now, how is that right? Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their lives' mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead 6 months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them."

"Why am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" He knelt down next to her. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them." He held the stake to Elena. "Now kill her or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!"

"Elena...No!" I called out, standing but only to sway. He forced her out of the seat, and put the stake in her hand. Elena hestiated, then tried to force the stake into Alaric's chest, but he grabbed her hand before she could. 

"I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did."

She grabbed a glass of Vervain water, smashing it onto his face. She rushed over to Caroline, quickly freeing her. "Take her and get help!" she told Caroline, pushing me into her arms. We took off into the hallway.

Caroline split, and I turned to see Elena wasn't with me. I took a step but was pulled back against a hard chest, and tried to scream. A hand clamped over my mouth. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's me. It's okay. You're safe." I sagged in relief as he placed a gentle kiss on the bite wound on my neck. I turned to see him. "We'll save Elena. You go straight home, you stay inside. Do you understand?" Nik asked. He turned me around so I could see him. "Do you understand me?" 

I nodded, quickly kissing him. "Thank you," I whispered, seeing Caroline staring at us. Nik nodded at her, and handed me gently as he zoomed off.

"Here..." Caroline told me once we got to her house and after she fed to heal herself, handing me her wrist. 

"I hate this part..." I groaned, drinking her blood. "Bleh..."

"He really does care about you. I saw it when he caught you." 

"And I care about him..." I sighed, but then my phone beeped. 

**Bestie: 911 KLAUS HAS ELENA! GONNA KILL HER!**

"Or maybe not...I have to go."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"I have to save my sister. Stay here until Tyler gets here!" 

I ran through the woods, coming across the Mikaelson mansion. I rushed in, seeing Tyler and Klaus fighting. "Niklaus!" I screamed, seeing Elena on the ground. "Elena!" 

I saw Damon and Stefan race in, with Tyler and Damon grabbing his arms. Stefan punched his hand into his chest, gripping his heart. I held my breath, thinking that they were going to kill him, but instead he began to turn grey, his eyes landing on me as tears filled them. Then he sagged, dropping to the ground. "What did you do?"

"We dessicated him with Bonnie's help. He was going to drain her dry."

I swallowed back my tears. "I know..." I turned to my sister, who loved me unconditonally. "Elena?"

Damon and I helped her up. "Take her out of here..." I told him, giving her a hug. 

"Nellie..." Elena called out. 

"Go...I'll be okay."

I sat down next to Klaus body, and he turned his head toward me. "Don't...you donI't get to talk. You tried to kill my sister." I sucked in a breath. "I may not know many things, but I do know that love should be unconditonal. And you know you can't give me that. At least not right now." Tears were falling down my face. "But my sister loves me unconditionally, no matter what things I do. You were right, Nik...Family is always and forever. God, we were so stupid back then...But this time, I'm going to do what's right for me, and that's to let you go. I don't need your love to be happy. Maybe we'll meet each other again in a hundred years and things will be different." I kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Niklaus." 

I waited until Damon and Stefan got here. "I'm coming with you." 

I turned and headed upstairs to grab my transformation bag. 


	62. Dearly Departed

I gasped awake, stretching in the back seat. Turning behind me, I saw the coffin that my whatever was in. I brushed my hand across it, and sighed as I turned back to the front. "What's going on?" I asked the two men in front of me. 

"Well, Elena was taken to the hospital," Damon explained."

"What?" I asked, sitting up straighter. 

"Jeremy found her unconscious and bleeding."

"Well, is she okay?!" 

"Meredith said that she has a concussion. What we need to do is to get her out of that hospital," Stefan said. 

"I should've never have gone."

"What you did was smart. Alaric wants you dead...He did try to kill you," Damon pointed out. 

"Yeah...and the reason is in the trunk in the coffin." I sighed. "One of you needs to go back. Elena is unprotected at the house against Alaric, and the Originals. So...which one of you is it going to be."

Stefan won the coin toss and we stopped to let him out so he could run the rest of the way home. "Take care of my sister," I told him, shaking his hand. 

"I will. Take care of my brother."

I smiled and got into the front seat as he zoomed off. Damon restarted the car, driving us the rest of the way to the storage facility to hide Klaus's body. Damon and I took a side of the heavy coffin, carrying it into the storage facility center. 

"I still thought that the 666 would be funny," Damon said as we loaded the casket onto a rolling cart. 

"Yeah, but my idea is much more discrete." I unlocked the storage unit, and slid the door open. Once he was safe and sound, we walked out, bouncing ideas off of each other. "He's not going to stop, Damon. You know he's not..." 

"Well, we could put him in a safe."

"And have him kill us to get the passcode? Try again..." I sighed. 

"Hang on," he told me as his phone vibrated. "Yeah?" He looked concerned, and put it on speaker. "You're on speaker phone."

"What's going on?" I asked. 

_"Elijah is here..."_ Stefan sighed. 

_"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth. And Alaric will follow us,"_ Elijah explained. 

_"And you'll just... Run..."_

_"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena's able to live out the rest of her natural life?"_

_"We finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back,_ " Elena said. 

_"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours, nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps it'll finally teach him some manners."_

_"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over,"_ Matt asked.

_"And for that, I'm deeply ashamed. But know this... she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."_

Damon was standing. "Not! Hello! Did that concussion give you brain damage?"

"Damon," I sighed.

"His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

_"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms if you return Klaus' body to us... Elena will come to no harm. Do we have a deal?"_

"No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention, no!"

 _"Elena, it's up to you,"_ said Stefan. 

"Oh, come on!"

 _"Why do you want Klaus' body?"_ she asked. 

_"He's my brother. We remain together."_

_"Nellie? What do you think?"_ Elena asked.

I looked over at the coffin. "Okay...Do it."

_"We have a deal."_

Damon punched a wall, hanging up. "I can't believe you sided with her!"

"Don't yell at me, Damon. Do you really want the Originals following us for the rest of your life? Her life?!" My phone bepped. "Bonnie is on her way to put a tracing spell on him, so Alaric won't go after us." 

"I'm going to go wait..."

He walked away and I sighed. He returned with Bonnie. "One beef jerkified Original." Bonnie opened the coffin, looking at him. Klaus opened his eyes, staring at us, then his eyes meeting mine.

"Whoa. Creepy," Damon said. 

"I need a minute," she told us. 

"Just jam the witch locator bat signal, whatever, and get on with it, Bonnie."

"Nellie, Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid. My mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?"

"Damon...come on," I told him, dragging out of the room. 

* * *

"Bonnie just left. Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body," Damon told Stefan while on the phone.

I paced back and forth by the coffin as I waited for Rebekah to come. But then I smelled him...Alaric found us. I cursed, crouching down, and covering my hands with my mouth. The door opened, and Rebekah and Damon were there. "Damon..." I shuddered, getting up. 

We quickly got to the work, putting Klaus on the cart and pushed him out of the cell, closing the door, and going the long way around. We just got to her car and was about to put him into the trunk when Alaric arrived, catching Rebekah by the hair. "Bekah!" I shouted. Damon and I rushed at him, and he kicked Damon away and back handed me.

Alaric opened the coffin. "NO!" I screamed, tears already pooling in my eyes.

Klaus's eyes were open, staring at him. "No!" Rebekah yelled.

"No! Don't!" Damon begged. Rebekah got up and screamed. 

"ALARIC, NO!" I screamed as Alaric drove the stake through Klaus's heart. I felt the piecing pain in my own chest as I watched his body burst into flames. 

Damon held Rebehak back as she cried. I sat on the ground, tears dripping down my face. Realization hit me and I stood up. "No! NIK! NO!"

Alaric pulled the stake from the burning body, pointing to Rebeak with it. "Next."

"Rebekah, run. Run!" Damon told her, pushing her away. Alaric threw him to the ground, and rushed after Rebekah. Then I really broke down. 

"Nik!" I sobbed, falling to my knees. "I-" I gasped. 

"Nellie..." Damon called out, hugging me as we sat on the floor. 

I continued to sob as I stared at the dying flames. "I-I didn't to tell him...I-I didn't to tell him that I loved him!"

"I know..." he sighed, kissing the top of my hair. 

"You're going to die..." I sobbed even harder now. All of my friends were going to die. Damon continued to hold me as he called Stefan to give him the terrible news. 

I eventually stopped sobbing and just sat there, with silent tears rolling down my cheeks. "Hey...It;s going to be okay," Damon told me. 

"How come you never told her?" I asked, still staring at the coffin. 

"Told who what?" he asked. 

"Told Elena that you met her first."

Damon froze and stared at me. "What are you talking about?!" 

"I know that you were there when we were walking. You were there...You thought she was Katherine. And then you compelled us to forget about you."

"How long have you known?"

"Since I triggered the curse..."

"Then why didn't you tell her?" 

"I don't know..." I admitted. "I just knew that you wouldn't hurt her when you came around. You became my friend...a brother."

His phone rang. "It's Elena..."

I nodded, and tuned out from his private conversation. "Damon...Alaric!" I cried out, seeing the vampire barge back in. 

Damon and I stood up. "Real soon. Good-bye, Elena." He hung up and we both faced off against Alaric. "I see you're still pissed. I take it goldilocks gave you the slip?"

Alaric made the first move, punching Damon in the face. And then it was on...

Unlike Damon, I fought back. The fight was brutal, with Damon and I bleeding from various places on our face. I was being currently tossed, the wind getting knocked out of my lungs. "You're not going to fight back?" Rick asked, standing over Damon.

"You're kind of invincible, Rick," Damon coughed. 

"Don't call me that. We're not friends..." he spat. 

"We were."

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. That's why it took so long for the real me to break through. And now I'm going to break you." He punched him hard. 

"Damon!" I yelled out, going over to his body. "You have to get up...I can't do this alone! Do it for me! Do it for Elena!" 

He hissed, his mood changing. "Is that all you got?"

"Not quite..." Alaric growled. 

Damon nodded at me as I knelt behind Rick. He was about to drive the stake through Damon's heart, and I roared, pounching on him, and biting into his neck. Damon caught his arm and resisted as Alaric screamed in pain. Alaric pushed him with his legs, and he got up and punched him in the face. Damon pushed him with his legs, stood up, and punched him. Things went from blood to gruesome. Damon and I took turns punching, and kicking, and in my case biting. I punched my hand into his chest, squeezing it. "You took the one person that I loved away from me..." I growled. 

Alaric genuinely looked scared of, as did Damon. I felt a raw power rush through me. Rick must have felt it to, because he pushed me back into Damon and he aimed the stake towards me. Damon caught me with one arm around my waist, and his other arm caught the stake to keep it from piercing my skin. Alaric swayed, looking pale. "What's happening?" he gasped. 

Damon's eyes went wide in fear, and I froze. "No!" he shouted. 

"What's happening?!" Rick gasped, falling down. 

Damon caught him, falling on his knees. "What?" Alaric screamed in pain, clutching his chest. "No! No! No, no, no, no!" Damon held Rick as he died as I stood there, silently crying. "Rick!" Damon's eyes were filled with years as he cradled Rick's dead body. "You're not dead. You're not dead!" 

"Oh no..." I breathed out. "Elena..." 

* * *

I raced into the morgue as Damn got stopped by Meredith. "No!" I cried out, whirling to face Stefan. He looked broken and devestated. "Nell..." 

"What happened?!" I asked. 

"Rebekah...Matt swerved to miss her and they went over Wickery Bridge."

"Wickery Bridge?!" 

"She told me to get Matt first...when I got to her...she was gone..." 

I stroked her hair out of her face, my eyes turning to Stefan with so much anger and rage. "You were supposed to protect her..." I spat. 

"Nell...you're eyes..."

"You were supposed to protect her!" I punched him, sending him taking a couple of steps back. I punched him again, and again, shouting. "You were supposed to protect her! You promised me! You promised!" Suddenly, we heard a gasp behind us. I whirled around, me and Stefan standing in shock. "Oh god..."

Elena was looking at us, faint veins appearing under her eyes in hunger. 


	63. Growing Pains

I woke up with my laptop opened next to me, and tissues scattered around. Stetching, I rubbed my redded eyes, and sat up. My head was pounding as I remembered the events from the night before. _Driving with Damon hid Nik's body, Alaric finding us, Alaric killing Nik, watching his body burn, fighting Alaric, feeling the power that Ester bestowed on him throwing through me, watching him die and realizing that Elena had died as well, returning to the hospital to punch Stefan for breaking his promise, hearing her gasp._

_"Oh my god...how is she alive?!" I asked watching her pass out again._

_"Meredith gave her Damon's blood. She had a brain bleed."_

_"So, when she died-"_

_"She died with vampire blood in her system. When she wakes up, she'll be in transition."_

_"Oh god..." I moaned. "She didn't want this, Stefan!"_

_"I know...We'll fix her. I pro-"_

_"DON'T!" I growled. "You've broken enough promises already."_ _I knew my words hurt him, but like a wounded animal, I was lashing out in pain. "Just get her home..."_

They did as I asked, carrying her into her room where both boys watched over her. I retreated into my room, and threw the framed picture that Nik drew from me against the wall. I lost the love of my life, Ric, and my sister all in the same day. My therapist always told me to write when I was feeling overwhelmed and in pain. And I did. I wrote our tale, tears silently rolling down my cheeks until I finished my book. 

"Nellie!" Elena gasped, hugging me tightly. 

"Hi..." I breathed out. "Are you okay?"

"No...Are you?"

I shook my head. "No...I lost the man that I loved, my father figure, and my sister all in the same night. I think I'm out of tears..." I laughed, then I sobered. "My mind is still whirling. But hey...I finally finished my book."

"You did? Can I read it?" 

I cleaned myself up, and went down to help Stefan clean up the dishes from lunch. "Be honest with me. Is she going to be okay?" I asked Stefan as Elena went to rest in her room where it was dark. 

"I don't know...Hopefully Bonnie can help her."

"And if she can't?"

"Then we'll help her like we did to Caroline." 

I groaned. "God...I'm going to burn that fucking bridge to the ground."

"I'm sorry for last night...You were right. I did break your promise. But Nell, you're eyes."

"What about them?" I asked. 

"I don't know...But it was like you were somebody else. I could smell the power rolling right off of you."

"I think something happened to me when I punched my hand into Alaric's chest. He even seemed to be scared of me. I think the Lenore side of me was breaking through. I did just watch Nik die..."

"I'm sorry..." Stefan said. 

I laughed bitterly. "I'm getting tired of that." 

"Me too...Did you love him?"

I nodded, swallowing hard. "I did...I think that I always knew since we first met...But spending time with him...I know I shouldn't, and I told him that I didn't need him...But I wanted him, and I never told him that." 

Stefan hugged me, and I accepted it. We both froze as we heard people coming in. We held up our hands up as Pastor Young and officers trained guns at us. "Stefan? Nell?" Elena called out.

"Elena, don't move!" he called back. 

I looked at him before they took us all. 

* * *

Klaus didn't like the body of the hybrid that broke the sire connection. He wanted his old body back. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked the witch, smiling as she looked at his half burnt body. 

"What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

Klaus shrugged. "Yes. When I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently fate and oxygen intervened, and there I am. Put me back."

Bonnie sighed. "I can't right now ."

"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the council. They're on the war path and this body's vulnerable."

"I have to help Elena before she has to feed," Bonnie explained.

"Elena's dead and no longer my concern."

"You're forgetting who just saved your life."

Tyler as Klaus rushed over and wrapped his hands around her throat. "You're forgetting I can rip your tongue out! Now put... me... back."

"If I can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. Isn't that what you really want?" 

Klaus let her go. "Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?" She nodded. She left and he stayed in the Lockwood Celler looking at Tyler's phone. Feeling bored, he swiped through the pictures until he caught one of a much younger Nell and him smiling at each other. Her eyes were full of mischief as always, and she had a full smile on her face. Her hair was longer. He missed her. That one night and morning woke something up in him, but he let his need for power get in the way as always. 

"Ah, you incessant woman," he sighed as the phone rang. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

_"Tyler, thank God. Are you okay?"_

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

_"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are. The less I know, the better."_

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

_"You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline or Nellie."_

Klaus stiffened. "Why? What happened to Caroline and Nell?"

_"The council took her."_

"What do you mean they took her?"

"They found her at her house. As far as I know, they're going after Nell right now."

He was on the move in an instant. It was easy to track the car that held Caroline and his sister, but he didn't smell his mate in the van. He still tore them apart, and headed for the trunk. He opened the door, seeing Caroline and his sister bounded by Vervain ropes. He entered the back of the van where Caroline and Rebekah stared at him.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked as he headed towards her. 

He had to smirk. "I'm harder to kill than you think." He broke the ropes that was weighing her down. 

"You're alive?!" she asked as he continued to break the ropes. Then she laughed. "Tyler, you're alive!"

"No time. Come on. We got to go." He grabbed her hand, and helped her out of the van. 

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah asked. 

He winked at her. "Keep 'em busy, little sister." Then he followed the blonde vampire into the woods. "Caroline?" he called out.

She suddenly was on him, kissing him. Klaus felt every nerve of his borrowed body stiffen. While Caroline was a good looking woman, he didn't desire her as he had for Nell. Nell still consumed every thought in his head. "I never thought I'd see you again! I don't get it. How are you alive?"

He gently pushed her away. "This is going to sound incredible, but..." she didn't get the hint and kissed him again. Sighing, he pressed his lips back into hers, not really enjoying himself. But if he wanted to keep up his disguise, then he might as well do this doting boyfriend bit. He pushed her against a tree using his speed. When she reached for his shirt and jacket, he pulled back, knowing that this was going to far. "Easy, love. Wrong time, wrong place, wrong equipment."

"You're miraculously alive. We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex." She removed her jacket, but he stopped her. She looked confused, then realization hit her. "Did you just call me 'love'?"

Klaus smirked. "I don't know, love. Did I?"

She took a step back. "What the hell did you do to Tyler?"

"That's what I enjoy about you. So much more than a pretty face."

"Oh, my God. You're Klaus! You're disgusting! Aren't you with Nell?!"

"Yes, and she is a glorious kisser. But I recently found out that Tyler and her had a pass..." She punched him. "Listen... I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you."

Caroline scoffed. "Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero? I bet you thought that Nell was in the van, didn't you?" He didn't answer, but she had her answer. "Ugh! I need to go sanitize my mouth."

"Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim. I did try to push you away."

"You didn't try hard enough. Put Tyler back ."

"Gladly. Then maybe me and my mate will have the hot hybrid sex you're urging for." He smiled and zoomed out. 

* * *

"Just my day to end up in matching cells with the bitch that killed my sister and my sister's lover," I sighed, resting against the wall of my cell. After trying to fight my way out with Stefan, we were subdued. Wolfsbane and Vervain were being filtered into the air, making us unable to escape. "

Elena woke up, looking at me and Rebekah across from her and Stefan. "I thought I killed you," Rebekah taunted. 

"Where am I?" Elena asked. 

"They thought you were a vampire so they stuck you in here with us...They know about werewolves too apparently."

"No they don't...all they know is that I'm a supernatural because Alaric told them I was," I told them. 

"Where's Stefan?"

"Elena, I'm right here," Stefan told her from the cell next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Stefan..." She tried to get up but she was too weak. " I need to feed."

"Ah. I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem."

"Shut up, Rebekah..." I spat, resting against the bars. "Ignore her, Elena." 

"Has anyone done the math, or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again." Elena weakly tried to break the gate. "My day just got a whole lot better."

I kinda tuned out, playing with my necklace. Elena got up, appearing to be stronger. "Stefan? Stefan, something's happening." Then she flopped back down, weak. "Stefan...Nellie..."

"What happened?" Stefan asked as I edged closer to the bars. 

"I'm out of time. I need blood. I'm dying...."

"No, no, no...Elena, you have to hang on," I told her, pulling on my bars.

"Hey! Anyone! Hey!" Stefan called out. 

"Will you shut up?" Rebekah spat. 

"You think we're afraid of you? Who do you think I'm going to bite during the next full moon? HEY! SOMEONE GET IN HERE NOW!" I screamed. 

A deputy finally entered, stepping in front of Stefan. "You want more Vervain? Keep it down."

"Hey, ugly!" I called out. "Listen to me. Elena's going to die if you don't let her out of here." 

He looked at Elena. "Sorry. Not my problem."

Stefan hissed. "She's innocent. Let her out..." The deputy left and Stefan used his speed in his cell to follow him. "Let her go!"

The deputy shot him, causing Stefan to fall to teh ground. "Hey! STOP!" I screamed. "I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! LET HER OUT!" 

"Let her out!" Stefan shouted from the ground, withering in pain. He shot Stefan twice more, and left. 

"AHH!" I screamed, kicking the bars. Elena and Stefan were having a moment, and I kicked the bars. 

"Nell, stop!" Rebekah shouted. "Stop!" 

"Why?! So my sister can die?! Stefan?! Me?! I already lost Nik, I'm not losing them too!" 

"Nik's alive!" Rebekah told me. 

I stoppled kicking the bars. "What?" 

"He came to save Caroline and handed me over, that wanker. I saw how you reacted when he died...You truly love him, don't you?"

I nodded. "I think I do..." 

"Well, I'm a romantic, so I'm going to help us get out of here. Stefan, you listening?"

"Yeah," Stefan croaked, wiping his tears away. 

The plan was set as two deputies entered. "I got this. Bring the other one in." One of the deputies left. 

"Excuse me? Sir," Rebekah called out, coughing. He took his gun coming over to her cell.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Here's the thing... My family, we... We have money. Castles, apartments, jewelry. Just name your price and let me out." He got closer to her.

"I'd much rather watch you die."

She rushed at him with her fangs, hissing at him. I growled, my eyes glowing molten gold, my teeth longer into fangs. He backed up, the gun going back and forth as Stefan caught him by the throat. He banged his head against the cell bars numerous times until he was dead, dropping him down next to Elena's cell. I got onto my knees, looking at my sister as she laid on the ground, her eyes close.

"Lena...it's time to wake up now...Elena!" I slapped the ground as she opened them. 

She stretched her hand out to the pool of blood. "I can't...I can't reach," she whispered weakly. 

I got on the ground to look at her eyes. "You have to fight harder, Lena. I never told you how I really felt...You're my sister, and I love you. I love you more than I could possibly love Nik...You and Jeremy are my family. We need you. Stefan needs you. Damon needs you too. We all need you. I lost Rick...I lost Nik...I can't lose you too."

She nodded, stretching her hand out further until she touched blood. She closed her eyes, licking her fingers, a tear dripping down her cheek. She opened her eyes and it was game on. 

* * *

I raced over to the door, knocking before they even freed Rebekah. Klaus opened it, and I stared at him. I instinctively slapped him. "You really have to stop doing that."

"I thought you were dead, you asshole!" I shouted, tears dripping down my face. "I cried when he staked you! You made me think you were dead!" I continued to hit him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW MUCH THAT HURT! I LOST EVERYTHING! YOU! RICK! ELENA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He grabbed my hands. "LET GO OF ME! I HATE YOU!"

"And you're spiteful," he smirked, pulling me closer. 

"YOU'Re DESPICABLE!"

He pulled me into his chest, kissing me. I moaned as his tongue ran over my lips, my mouth opening. I pulled back, seeing him smile softly at me.

"I-" He tried to find the words, but couldn't seem to find it.

I smirked. "Figures that you can't say it back...Isn't part of the curse to love each other fully? And we still both can't say it...at least not to each other."

He sighed, stroking the hair from my face. "I'm sorry..."

"Me too...Is that Elena's?"

He turned to see the coolers opened with blood bags. "Yes..."

"So, you're leaving," I sighed, resting my head against his. 

"I think it's for the best, don't you agree?"

I nodded. I stepped closer to him, kissing him. "Promise me something?" I asked, pulling away. 

"What?" 

"That you will find happiness."

"You are my happiness..."

"Long distance relationships semi-work out..." I said. "And I have six more months of school left." My arms were now around his neck. 

"I've waited for you for a thousand years...I think I can wait for you for six months."

"I'm thinking about taking online classes to do early graduation."

"How long?"

"We'll find out. I do have one thing for you, though..." I handed him a binder from my bag. "I finished my book. You and Elena have the only two copies. Maybe it will keep you occupied while out there."

He kissed me again. "Thank you, Little Wolf."

"Goodbye, Niklaus." 


	64. In Memorium

"So, he's really gone?" Damon asked me as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. 

"Yes, Damon. Nik is gone doing god knows what. We text at least once a day, though." 

"So, doing the long distance thing?" he asked. "Why do you always steal our food?"

"Because I have a high metabolism. Okay, so spill your guts. I told you about my Original Hybrid something. What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Stefan's plan to feed Elena animals."

"What do you think I eat?" I asked. 

"Deer...You're resilenet though. Your wolf recongizes us as her pack. Elena's different."

"Listen...I'm not taking sides against you and Stefan. You know how I feel about him, but I'm going to respect my sister's choice. If she wants to eat Bambi and Thumper, then so be it." Stefan came in and I continued to eat my cereal as they argued once again about Elena's new diet. 

_Nell: How's the reading coming along?_

**Nik: Almost finished with chapter one, love...Very interesting. I do have to say that my favorite character is Nicholas. He seems very intriguing.**

_Nell: Shut up. You're just saying that because he's you. How's the open road?_

**Nik: Wish you were with me, Little Wolf.**

_Nell: I miss you too. Elena's learning how to adjust. Damon and Stefan are fighting on her new diet. It's annoying...and gross._

**Nik: Sharing blood can be very pleasurable.**

My face grew warm. "Are you sexting with the Hyrbid?" Damon asked as Elena and Stefan looked at me. 

"No," I said, putting my phone away. 

"I'm going to the grill. Meet me over there?" he asked. 

"Sure..." I stayed in the library, working on homework. 

"Did you hear what happened?" Elena asked coming into the room at vamp speed. 

I jumped. "Jesus, Elena...Give a werewolf a heart attack!" 

"Sorry...The town council blew up!" 

"Really?" I asked, closing my math book. 

"Yeah...Did Klaus do it before he left?"

"No...He left right after I said goodbye to him."

"Do you think Damon do it?"

"Not sure...I mean, I wouldn't put it past him." She sighed. "Wanna drive with me as I head over? I told him I'll meet him over there."

"Sure...Can we walk instead though?"

"Whatever you want," I said, grabbing my jacket. "How was your hunt?"

We were linking arms as we began our walk through town. "Not good...I vomited everything up. I think Damon's right, but I don't want to admit it. Stefan said it was a good first try though."

"Hey...whatever you need to do is fine with me. You know I have your back."

"I know...You chose me over Klaus. And you broke up with him for me."

"I did...And I still got you back. We're going to be okay," I told her. We ended up in the Mystic Grill where Elena went to one side of Damon who sat at the bar.

"Did you do it?" she asked. 

"That seat's taken."

Elena looked confused. "But there's no one here."

"Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there because the alternative's just too damn depressing."

"I'm going to go and leave you two to whatever this is. Don't forget to ask him," I told my sister.

* * *

The day of the memorial started off without a hitch. Damon was going to drive down to the church with me and I was finishing getting ready. Elena volunteered to help out, having left already. My phone rang and I saw it was my sister. "Hey...I'm almost ready, and I'm just waiting for Damon." 

_"I need you, Nellie!"_ Elena's frantic voice said over the phone. 

"Elena, hold up...What's going on?"

"I threw it up again..." she sniffed. 

"Threw what up?"

_"Damon's blood! There's blood everywhere, Nellie! All over my dress..."_

"Hang on...I can hear Damon's car pull up." I went into her room, grabbing a new dress. "We're on our way. Stay in the bathroom." I went down the stairs, and out the door. "We need to hurry. Elena needs help." 

"What happened?"

"Well, she threw up your blood you gave her and now she's freaking out. So, step on it." 

"What do you mean she threw up my blood?"

"That she threw it up and now she's freaking out." He looked concerned. "This isn't normal isn't it." 

"No...It's not. I hoped that it would do the job."

"Well, obviously it didn't. By the way, she told me that you told her that it's... _personal_. Nik said that it's very pleasurable..." Then it hit me. "Wait a minute...Are you two telling that it's a way to get you off?"

Damon blushed a bit. "I don't want to talk about."

"Damon!" I scolded, hitting his arm. "Seriously? Are you that desperate to get her in the bed?"

"No! Well, it wouldn't hurt. But I figured that it was worth a shot since she can't keep anything down." 

"Jesus Christ..." When we got to the church, I called Elena as Damon grabbed the dress from the back seat. "I'm here, I'm here. Where are you?"

_"I'm in the basement bathroom...Is that you at the door?"_

"Not yet." I walked into the church, heading down the stairs. 

_"I'm sorry, there's someone in here! Nellie, hurry..."_

Damon grabbed my arm. "That's the guy from the bar from the other day." 

"What?" I whispered back as we got closer to the man who sat by the bathroom door. 

"You again. Stalking small town funerals?" Damon asked the stranger as I went over to the bathroom door. 

Elena opened the door. "Oh, Damon. Nellie...Thank god."

Damon passed her the bag as the man stared at us. "Sorry, I spilled coffee all over my dress. Nellie, can you help me?" 

"Of course..." I said, squeezing my way in. It looked like the blood scene from _It_.

"Okay...Let's get you cleaned up," I told her, and helped her mop up the blood, and both of us stuck the paper towels in her bag. I unzipped her dress for her and she quickly took it off so I can stuff it back in the bag. She pulled on her fresh dress and both of us came out.

"I'm so sorry that took so long," Elena smiled at the man. 

"No problem."

"Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors, and the scenery is to die for," Damon told the stranger, putting hi shand to his mouth like he was shocked. "Funeral parlor. Too soon. Sorry."

"Damon," I called out, pulling my sister up the stairs and outside.

"Did you bring the blood bag?" she asked.

"Do you want to say that a little louder?" Damon asked, giving it to her. She greedily drank as I turned away, but she spat it out. "Elena!"

"No, I can't. It tastes like... What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's your doppelganger blood, you're rejecting the transition."

Elena and I looked at him with hard eyes. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Is she, Damon?!"

Damon shook his head. "No, you're not dying. You just need to drink from the vein."

"No. No, no. I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead."

"Elena!" I gasped.

"Don't even think like that, Elena. You'll be fine. Okay?"

Elena shook her head. "I have to get back inside."

She headed back towards the church, and I sighed. I quickly followed her. "Elena!" 

"What?" she asked. 

"I'm going to hate myself for suggesting this, but maybe you should try Damon's idea."

"I can't Nellie..."

I grabbed her arms. "Elena, you are the strongest person that I know. Through all the shit that we've been through, you always find a way to come out with your head held high. I think that you'll be able to handle it, and if Stefan doesn't think you're strong enough, then fuck him. But this isn't healthy for you." 

Elena's eyes watered. "Do you really think I can control myself?"

"Coming from a werewolf who's existence is the farthest thing from control...yes. As your sister and pseudo-twin, I believe in you."

She hugged me. "Come on...the service is about to start." 

We entered, and found two spots next to Matt and Jeremy. "Are you okay?" Matt asked her.

Elena nodded. "I'm fine."

"Liar," i whispered under my breath. She didn't look okay. She looked like death warmed over. She was pale and had shadows under her eyes.

"Hey, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech."

"April? Little wanna be emo chick with braces?" I asked.

"Yeah...Not so little anymore, and defiently not emo."

I could see Jeremy's small smile. "Oh?" I teased, watching him blush.

"Oh. Where is she?" she asked. 

Jeremy looked around. "I don't know." Stefan entered, standing across from us to talk to Caroline and Tyler. "What are you doing here, Tyler?" he asked. 

"Being sensitive to the community's loss."

"Hmm. With a hunter out to get you?"

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be."

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm going to kick his ass," Caroline added. 

Stefan went to sit down behind us as Carol Lockwood took the stage. "Before we begin the mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to store a memory about our late friends on the town council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April?"

Elena looked around concerned. "April? Are you still here, honey?" There was no answer. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Nobody said anything nor did anybody moved. Finally, Elena got up. "Come on up, Elena."

As she walked towards the stage, Damon entered, causing all four of us supernaturals to look at him. He put his hand in the holy water, making the sign of the cross, and smiled. "Don't know why that always makes me smile," he whispered, sitting next to Stefan. "She doesn't look so good."

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources," Stefan whispered back. 

"Jealousy's beneath you, brother."

"Oh, bite me."

"Shh..." I hissed.

"I, um, when I talked to April earlier, she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak, and... Now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous, too. The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them-"

I froze, grabbing onto Jeremy and Matt's leg. "Oh my god..." I breathed out.

"Do you smell that?" I heard Caroline whisper. 

"Blood," Tyler whispered back. 

"What's going on?" Jeremy whispered.

"There's blood...somebody's bleeding."

"Nobody move. Don't turn around. It's a trap," Damon told us very calmly. 

"Don't move. Don't turn around. It's a trap," I told the two humans

Elena looked very pale and was sweating. "Stefan...Get her!" I whispered.

"I, um... " Elena tried to say, swallowing as her eyes began to change. Stefan was there in a heartbeat. "It's okay. It's okay. I got you, I got you." He held her and supported her as they went back to their seats. 

"Please turn to page 42 in your hymn book. Let us join together in song," the pastor said as well all stood up. Elena was still in Stefan's arms. "The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much."

"It's all right. It's all right; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back. Come on, you can do this."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked. 

"She's hungry. She hasn't fed."

"So get her out of here."

"We can't. There's somebody watching us," Stefan explained. 

"I'm going to go rip his head off now," Damon announced. 

"No! You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us," I whispered.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off."

"Stefan, I'm losing it," Elena moaned. 

"You have 10 seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy," Damon warned. 

"Don't do it, Damon, please..." I begged. 

"3, 2, 1, bye."

He was about to leave when Matt spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait, Elena. Feed from me." We all looked surprised. "It's okay. Everyone will just think you're upset. Feed from me." Elena looked at Stefan, and Stefan looked at Matt and then at her. Matt took her into his arms. I looked at the hymn book in my hands as I eyed them from my position next to Jeremy.

"It's okay. You're okay," Matt whispered to him. "Thank you," she whispered when she was done. She wiped her chin and stared straight ahead. "The blood, there's so much. It's got to be April. We have to help her."

"Elena, we can't risk it," Stefan told her.

Elena didn't like that answer. "Then I'm going to do it." She was about to take off as Stefan grabbed her, but Tyler left his seat and headed for the stage. 

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young." Everybody stopped singing. 

"What do we do?" Elena asked. 

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of..." Tyler was suddenly shocked and everyone screamed. I pushed Jeremy to safety and headed towards Tyler with Caroline. 

"Good job taking one for the team, brother," I told him as I gripped the stake as we crowded around him. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard ," Tyler coughed as I yanked it out.

"Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him," Stefan told us. 

"What about April?" Elena asked.

"I got it, go," Caroline said. 

"I have to call an ambulance," Carol said. 

"No, he's fine!" Caroline shouted. 

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." She left the stage as I helped Tyler sit up. 

"Where's Elena?" I asked not seeing my sister.

"Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Go get her...I'll help him..."

She nodded, vamping off to find Elena. "Come on, Tye. I got a blood bag in the car."

"Why do you have bloodbags in your car?" Tyler coughed as I helped him up. 

"Because most of my friends and my sister are vampires and a hybrid." 

* * *

"Crazy funeral," I said to the two boys as we walked into the Mystic Grill. After I helped Tyler, I went over to make sure Matt was okay, giving him a band-aid for the bite mark on his neck. 

"That was insane. How do you think they'll cover this one up?" Matt asked. 

"An assassination attempt on the mayor's son," Jeremy answered. 

Matt smirked a bit. "Altar boy goes postal."

The man from before was at the bar. "Hey. What happened there?" he asked, pointing to his neck. 

Matt looked at me, "Girlfriend went a little overboard." 

I grinned, snapping my teeth at him as we got up to leave. "Nice ink," Jeremy commented. 

"What ink?" Matt asked as we stepped outside, my phone beeping. 

"You didn't see his tattoo? It was huge."

"He didn't have a tattoo."

"Yeah, he did. Nellie, did you see?"

"Huh? Sorry...Stefan wants us to meet at the school for the lanterns. He says that Elena's having a hard time with her heightened grief." 

We waited for Damon and Bonnie to get there as Stefan pulled the box of lanterns out of a box. 

"Stefan, what are we doing?" Damon asked.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier. We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. Time to just let ourselves grieve."

"So you're lighting lanterns."

"Yeah, yeah. We need to do this."

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this."

"Not tonight, we don't." Stefan grabbed a lighter, lighting his lantern. "This is for my Uncle Zach. My friend Lexi. For Alaric." He handed the lighter to Matt. 

"This is for Vickie."

Then it was Caroline's turn. "This is for my dad. And Tyler's."

Then Jeremy, "This is for our parents, for Vickie... Anna, Jenna. And Alaric." 

He looked at Damon, but Damon refused. "No way. I'm not doing that." He turned and left. 

I took it from him, and grabbed a lantern from the box. "This is for our parents, Jenna, Alaric, my sister, and all of my forgotten lifetimes." I light my lantern and passed it to Bonnie. 

"This is for my grams," she said as she finally passed it to Elena. 

Elena swallowed hard. "This, um... Is for my mom, my dad and Jenna… Everyone that we've all lost; everyone that this town has lost. And for me. I guess." She shed a tear and looked at me and Jeremy. She released the lantern, watching it as it floated into the sky. We all released hers, and watched them them in silence. 


	65. The Return

"Hey, loser," I greeted, putting my bag down by Tyler's hospital here. 

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked. 

"Your mom called me. She's freaking out. Did you know that she had deputies surrounding your room?"

"She's kinda overbearing."

"Well, she's very paranoid. She called me to add some supernatural support since I'm the only other werewolf here..."

"Have you thought about what I told you?' Tyler asked, shifting on the bed. 

"About leaving to join one of the communites or packs? I guess, but I don't think it will be a good idea."

"Why? Because you're an alpha?"

"Yep...And there's the fact that I'm kinda in love with a thousand year old Hybrid who I can't say that I love." I shrugged. "Besides, you all are my pack, however dysfunctional we all are."

Tyler laughed, holding his side. "I think that you and my friend Hayley will like each other. She reminded me of you when I first met her."

"Yes...the werewolf that helped you break Nik's sire bond. And my best friend still doesn't know about her."

"Since when is Caroline your best friend?"

"Don't know...Funny how everything changes in a year, right?"

"Right...So, you taking a day off tomorrow?"

"No...I'm still going to school. It's...It's just going to be weird with out Alaric there." Tyler softly nodded. "Anyway, I brought you something to keep you entertained. My book."

"So're you're going to read to me?"

"Yep..Until you fall asleep. So, I'm still working on a title. But here we go...Prologue..."

"Prologue?"

"Yep...All great books has a prologue." I began to read to him, his eyes on me intently as I sat in the chair beside him. We both eventually fell asleep, but I was awoken with a jolt as Tyler shook me awake. 

"Nellie!"

"What?" I groaned, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"He's here."

"The hunter?" I asked, getting out of the chair. 

Tyler hid in a corner, while I waited behind the door. Conner entered the room and I held my breath as he walked in. I quietly the closed the door. Tyler jumped and went to attack him, but a syringe went into his neck and his body went immobile. I growled, my eyes glowing as I rushed him. He was surprised at my presence as I punched him. He sent a kick my generation, causing me to stumble. I went to attack him again, but I felt a pricking sensation in my arm. Freezing, I looked down to see a syringe of fluid being injected into my body. A cool and numbing sensation rushed over me and I saggered down as my body tensed up. He caught me and easily laid me down on the floor. I blinked as I tried to move, but couldn't. My heart pounded as I struggled to move, my body betraying me. I began to breath heavier as I watched him go over to Tyler. 

"Don't bother. It's a paralytic," Conner told us. I couldn't see what he was doing to Tyler, but he came over to me when he was done. He knelt down and grabbed another syringe. He lifted my top lip up and stuck the syringe deep in my gums. I closed my eyes as tears of pain welled up. I opened them as he withdrew the needle, and capped the sharp object, a clear liquid visible in the now filled chamber. Then he walked out. Tyler grunted and growled from the bed, and then quickly raced out. I laid there on the floor for what it seemed like an enternity until he came back. 

"Nellie?" he asked.My fingers twitched as my body regained feeling. I groaned as I tried to sit up. "Easy..." 

"The fuck?" I asked, sitting up. My body groaned in pain as it slowly came back to life. "Ouch..." 

"You okay?" Tyler asked. 

"I'm pissed...He knew that we were werewolves, Ty. He took our venom." 

"I know...The guard outside was unconcious but alive. If he has our venom."

"Then he could kill every one of our friends." 

"Shit..." he growled. 

I grabbed my phone. "Damon? Your hunter paid me and Tyler a visit, and you're not going to like this..." 

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked over the phone as Carol drove me and Tyler home. 

"I'm fine, Elena...My body is still sore and my mouth hurts from the impromptu dental work, but I'm fine. Tyler suggested that we stay close at his house in case he comes again. At least we'll be in a safe place."

"I don't understand how he would've know that you're a werewolf."

"He's a vampire hunter, Elena...If he's this good, then he probably knows about werewolves and hybrids. Just keep on the lookout and try not to kill anybody."

"Will do. Wish me luck at school."

"Good luck..."

I hung up and sighed. "Elena okay?" Tyler asked. 

"No...but she's doing her best that she can. I really hope Damon finds this guy and rips his heart out."

"If he won't, I will."

"Tyler!" Mrs. Lockwood scolded from the driver's seat. 

"Sorry, Mom."

"How did he know about us? We're just a small town in the middle of Virgina," she sighed. 

"I think it has something to do with Alaric and when he outed himself to the council. It's no coincidence that the council and Pastor Young blew up and that he arrived a week afterwards."

"Nellie's right...Hopefully Damon figures something out," Tyler sighed. 

The car pulled up to the house and we all got out. When we got inside, we were suprised to see two men inside of the house. We both froze, ready to fight."Who the hell are you two?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection," Carol told him. 

"More deputies?" 

My heart fluttered when my sort-of boyfriend walked in, with another man behind him. "Not exactly. They're hybrids. I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you two were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls."

"Nice to know you care," Tyler scoffed.

"I don't. I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled... stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot. But I do care for the girl behind you."

Tyler looked at me. "Yeah, well, you used my body as an escape hatch, then kissed my girlfriend, so maybe we're even."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Not even close. But you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left. Consider them your new bodyguards." He left and I turned to Tyler.

"I'll see you later." Rushing after him, I grabbed his arm. "Nik!" He turned and grabbed my head, bringing my face closer to his. "Mmm..." I moaned, closing my eyes as his lips brushed against mine in a rough kiss. I grabbed his jacket in a tight fist, my body relaxing as he grabbed my waist. "Hi..."

"Hello."

"Tyler's mommy called you to protect him. Cute," I smirked. 

"There's the Little Wolf that I missed. I was more concerned about you're well-being."

"So, she used me to pull you over here. Clever." I pulled on his hand. "Come on...We have some reacquainting to do." 

"Shouldn't you be in class, Little Wolf?" Nik asked as he raced a pattern down my bare back as I laid on my belly, arms holding me up. We were in one of the guests rooms, laying in one of the beds. 

"Who are you to say about what I should or should not being doing. Besides, the hunter attacked me. Then to find out that he was at my school, and approached my brother. I could've been a sitting duck, Nik. Things are getting crazy here. It's kinda overwhelming. I could've gone to school today, but then I would have to look at the desk that was once Alaric's, your sister is here and I hate her for killing Elena and almost killing Matt, and now this hunter? I-I can't handle it..."

"Shh..." he said, brushing a fallen strand of hair from my face. "I'm sorry this is hard for you."

"You know the saddest thing about it? Tyler and I talked the other day about how free he felt when he left. And I felt jealous, because I'm stuck here in Mystic Falls...Murder Capital of the World."

"You could've gone away with me."

"And I would still be back here...I did miss you though," I said, stroking the sharp curve of his cheeks. 

"And I missed you." 

I smiled and kissed him. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "You win...After graduation, I'm all yours. In fact, I'm even starting to think about doing online schooling so I can finish school faster."

"I just want you to be happy, love. If this is what you want."

My heart melted. Even though we couldn't say that we loved each other due to underlying issues in both of us, we both knew that we cared for each other. "It is...I'm so done with this hell hole." I looked up at him. 

"You would leave you family and friends behind and be with me." I nodded. "You know that I'm not a good man, love..."

"I know...Damon's not a good man either. Stefan has a Ripper side. But you three have good in you. You love your family. Years of abuse and hurt has turned your heart to ice, but I can tell that I'm thawing it."

"That you are, love," he agreed, kissing my head. 

"I am really glad you came back, Nik. Even to protect your precious hybrid."

"You're mistaken love. While I care about my hyrbids, I care about you more. And nothing would give me greater pleasure in ripping his heart out in your honor."

"Aww...Is that what boyfriends give girlfriends these days? Hearts from enemies?"

Nik laughed, his whole body shaking. "I like that."

"What? Me calling you my boyfriend? Why? What do you call me?"

"My mate."

"Ew!" I laughed. 

"We are wolves, Nell. It's appropriate."

"It's just the way it sounds. My phone beeped and went to see who texted me. "Guh...Your sister is throwing a post curfew party. Elena said that she's going to let loose. That is one place I don't want to be." 

"My sister is trying to buy love of the students from Mystic Falls. How petty..."

"Hey, Pot," I teased, sqeualing as he smacked my bottom. "You know I have a point..." I got up and grabbed his shirt, and pulling on a pair of leggings."I'm starving. I'm going to raid his kitchen."

"Hurry back, Little Wolf. We still have unfinished business."

"Lusty," I teased, walking out the room. 

I headed out, and then caught the smell of somebody knew. I followed it into the late Mr. Lockwood's office. "Hello?" I asked. 

A pretty girl turned and smiled at me. She had tanned skin and dark hair that flew down to her back. She had pretty green eyes, and a mischievous smile. "Hey. How's it going. You must be Eleanor. I'm Hayley."

"Right...You're the wolf from the Mountains that helped him break the sire bond."

"And your the wolf who he considers one of his closets friends. He wouldn't shut up about you, by the way."

I smirked. "Well, I am pretty unforgettable. So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"One of my old pack mates said he was coming up here to protect someone named Tyler, and I knew it was no coincidence."

I groaned. "The Hybrids, right."

"Nell, I've changed my mind...perhaps we should go-You're a new face," my boyfriend said to Hayley. 

"And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus," she told him.

Nik smirked. "My reputation precedes me, hopefully not all bad."

"A little bad, mostly repulsive." She looked at me, then back to Nik, who was shirtless. "Oh..."

"Yeah...we're...together," I explained. "It's complicated."

Nik continued to study the female werewolf. "So you're a friend of Tyler's. That's strange. He's never mentioned you."

"Nik, play nice," I hissed. My head turned when I heard Caroline's voice. 

"And I think I know why."

"Oh my god!" I shouted, my hairs standing up. "He has a girlfriend!" 

I scoffed turning around. I grabbed some cookies from the kitchen, and saw Klaus coming into the kitchen. "Damon called...He has a lead on your hunter."

"Well, I'm coming. I'm feeling awfully angry at Tyler for cheating on Caroline. Come on..."

* * *

Damon was waiting for Conner as he came around. "Is a hospital really the best place for a germophobe?"

Damon looked confused. "Did I say that I was a germophobe? Pfft. Sorry. I meant vampire." Connor took out his gun, but I shot him with an arrow using a crossbow. When he went to pick up his gun, I shot him again. "Stings, doesn't it? Good job, Nellie."

"Thanks...The first one was for the other night. The second was because you pissed me off," I growled. Connor was about to grab his gun, but Nik pushed it with his foot,

"Hello, mate," he greeted, as Damon smiled in victory. 

"Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling," Damon told the hunter as he struggled. Damon had wired the arrows with bombs.

"You three are gonna kill me anyway," he smirked.

"Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other," Nik told him.

"Start with the basics. Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil, because I've fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that."

Nik nodded. "Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets."

"I'm not telling you anything. You think if you kill me, it's gonna be over? There's another waiting to take my place."

I tensed, thinking on how Elena texted me that he targeted Jeremy and what he told him. 

"See, this is what I like to hear... Vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos," Damon listed. 

"What do you mean, 'tattoos'?" Nik asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't bother. You can't see the damn thing."

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" He tried to stake him, and I kicked the back of his knee to make him drop as Nik caught his arm. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." He twisted his arm, and took the stake, looking at the symbol. "You're one of the five."

"The what?" Damon and I asked at the same time.

Connor smirked. "I'm faster than the average hunter." I was about to shout as Damon rushed off quickly when I saw Connor's hands move towards a string. Somebody grabbed me, picking me up, and raced me outside as the room exploded. I was thrown along with the person that was holding me. I landed on the ground. I wheezed as I sat up, seeing Klaus sitting close to me. I was trying to get the ringing out of my ears as he talked to me. 

"What?! Nik, I can't hear you!" I shouted. 

The ringing stopped, and I could hear what he was saying. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah...Please tell me he's dead."

He helped me up, and we both looked towards the damaged room, only to see no hunter. "I'm afraid not, Little Wolf."

I sighed. "You protected me..." I realized. 

"I will always protect you," he told me, kissing a cut on my head, and licking his lips. "You're injured...Here." He was about to bite his wrist when my phone rang. 

"Hello?!" I asked, holding a finger up. "What?! I swear, I'm going to rip his heart out Stefan...Yes, he's with me...We'll be there as soon as we can." I hung up, turning towards him. "I need a favor. That hunter spiked the beer at Rebekah's party with Tyler's and my venom. Elena's dying..."

"I'll help your sister, but first things first..." He bit his wrist, holding it out to me. 

"I hate this part," I groaned, grabbing his wrist. I met his eyes, and brought his arm up to my lips. I placed them on his bite mark, and started to drink. But this time, it wasn't as disgusting as other's. His blood tasted like different spices. It tasted really good. I grabbed onto his arm, my eyes closing as I greedily drank, my body shivering. My eyes opened and I saw myself in the mirror, eyes glowing a bright blue color instead of it's normal gold. I pulled away, gasping as we stared at each other. It was like someone turned on the lust switch. We attacked each other, our lips clashing as I was pushed up against the wall. He bit my bottom lip with his fangs, and the sucked on it. "Stop!" I gasped, pushing him away. "Elena...We have to go save Elena."

"Yes." He nodded, his eyes dilated as he wiped his bloodied lips. I wiped my own mouth and we headed out, our hands meeting in the middle. We finally got to the boarding house, and let ourselves in. 

"Stefan?" I called out. 

"You came," Stefan sighed in relief, coming down the stairs. 

"I did. And for future reference, one voice-mail is just as effective as 9," Nik told him. He still held my hand, and we walked up the stairs, and into Stefan's bedroom. Elena was very sweaty and pale as she laid on his bed with her eyes closed. "What's wrong, love?"

"She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus. Please."

"And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hmm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me? Let's play that game for a moment, shall we?" 

I knew Nik was trying to make Stefan pay for betraying him when they slowed his heart. He forgave me easily, but not the others. "Whatever you want from me..." Stefan told him.

Nik looked at him. "I don't want anything from you. Her, on the other hand..." He sat down on the bed. "If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But as it turns out... You may be of use to me after all..." He looked at me, and I met his eyes. He gave me a slight nod, and bit his wrist to feed Elena his blood. "Here we go."

I drove my sister home and sat on the porch, freshly showered and clean. "Hey..." I told my best friend as he came up the porch steps. 

"Hey...Sorry about throwing you to the bomber. I figured your boyfriend would save you."

"He did...That's not why I called you." I patted the seat next to me. Damon sat, and I looked up at the moon and stars. "I know my sister. I probably know her better than I know myself most days. And I know when she's hurting. She kept texting me updates today, Damon, and most of them aren't good. She's spiraling. She's using Matt as a food source because she can't hold anything else down, her emotions are all over the place. She's unstable, and if she hurts somebody, she's going to hate herself, and shut down. I already lost most of my family. I already almost lost her once. I don't want to lose her again. I know that you, Elena, and Stefan are in a weird place. I know you said you would leave if she chose Stefan, but Damon...I think she needs you. Stefan's way obviously isn't working. People think that you're the bad brother, but I know that there's good in you. I know you care for us...So, please? Can you help her?"

Damon nodded. "Of course, Nellie." 

I sighted, wiping my wet cheeks. "Thank you. And if you ever tell anybody that I cried, I'll bite you."

Damon smirked, giving me a side hug. "No problem. Where is she?"

"In the kitchen with Matt-" 

"Elena. Elena, that hurts. Elena. Elena. Ele...Elena! Elena-"

We both rushed in and Damon intervened as I grabbed Matt's arm and put a piece of gauze over it. Elena's face shifted back to normal, horror washing over her. "Oh my god. Matt, I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to-" 

Damon walked over to Matt. "It's okay," he told me and Elena as he turned towards Matt to compel him. "Forget what just happened. You came over, she fed a little bit, and you left. Now go home." Matt left, and he looked at Elena. 

"What have I done?" she whispered, still horrified by her actions.

"Nothing you should be ashamed of. You are a vampire now. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm gonna teach you." He touched her face fondly and she nodded, her features collapsing. 

"Hey...Everything is going to be okay," I told her, holding her as she sobbed into my shoulders. She hugged me back, sobbing. I rubbed her back, and nodded my thanks at Damon. After she calmed down and Damon left, she laid in my bed as I locked up the for night, collapsing on my bed. "What a night...You're going to be okay, Elena."

"You think so?" she asked I laid beside her. 

"Do you remember the week after Mom and Dad died? I was so jumpy because I just shifted and I couldn't tell you. I was so full of anger because of what happened and I broke one of our family pictures. I broke down. You promised me that we'll be sisters forever, and you'll always there for me. Even after I learned that I killed our parents and activated my curse. and fell in love with Klaus, you still had my back." Elena nodded. "I'll always be your sister, Elena. It doesn't matter if we don't have the same blood, I'm still a Gilbert. And I'll always have your back like you've always had mine. Who do you think called Damon."

Elena started to cry again. "Thank you for being a good sister...God, I hate this! I can't stop crying."

We both laughed, and sat up. Elena grabbed a tissue, wiping her eyes. "What's that?"

"What?" I asked. 

Elena grabbed a manilla folder from my desk, handing it to me. _Nell, found this in the hunter's trailer...You need to read this._

"It's from Damon...he found it in the hunter's trailer." I opened it up to see a birth certificate. "Oh my god..." 

"What?"

"It's a file on my life...Eleanor Charolotte Gilbert..." I went to the next piece of paper in the file. "Female werewolf, age 18. Background, unknown. Adopted parents: Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Adoptive siblings: Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert. Powerful. Has temper. Adopted in 1992, from New Orleans, Louisiana. Location of adoption: St. Anne's Catholic Church. All files sealed."

"What does it mean that all files are sealed?"

"It means that someone took great liberty to ensuring that my adoption records were unaccesable." Elena and I looked at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I'm slowly moving to the Originals Territory!


	66. The Five

"He's totally been stalking us for who knows how long," I told Nik as we rested in his bed. "Apparently, he had a whole file on me that says that either my adoption files have been erased, redacted, or destroyed. And I don't think this is a curse thing because all my other lives has been open for me to explore. So, all that I know is that this me has a sketchy past."

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"An infant," I told him. 

"Where did you say you were adopted from?"

"St. Anne's Catholic Church in New Orleans."

Nik shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Okay, what's up? When you're hiding something from me you twitch."

"New Orleans is bad place for my family," he explained. 

"What happened?"

"We spent time there...Rebekah, Elijah, and I. I took in a young slave boy and considered him a son. Rebekah fell in love with him and I turned him into a vampire. My father found us, and he got destroyed."

My heart hurt for him again. How much pain and suffering can one man take? No wonder he is who he is. "God, Nik...I'm so sorry..."

"You're birthmark..." He reached up and touched the crescent moon shaped mark that was over my heart. "You've always had it...even back then. I found it intriguing, until I found out what you were. When I was in New Orleans, I came across a pack of werewolves that had the same mark."

"So, you're saying that whatever pack I belonged to back then I belonged to now."

"Yes...You forget that you were abandoned back then too...And werewolves were around before Esther and Mikael turned us into vampires."

"Okay, now this is getting creepy and making my head hurt. So, back to the Five. What are they?" 

"There a group of supernatural vampire hunters that I thought I killed back in 1114 A.D." 

"God, you're old, but continue."

"I thought they were all gone, but I was wrong. So, what do they want with us?"

"I don't know...But I'm going to find out." I squealed as he flipped me over onto my back, and then sighed when he kissed the birthmark. "After we have hot Hybrid-Werewolf sex."

"Now you sound like Caroline...and speaking of Caroline...You kissed her?"

"I was only playing my role, Little Wolf. Besides, I detest cheaters."

"You do know you basically cheated on me with Caroline." I flipped him over, smirking at him. "And newsflash? I don't like like to share. You're mine...and I'm going to help you remember."

We walked hand in hand into the Mystic Grill, and headed to the bar. It felt good being a normal teenager. "When is Elena and Damon leaving?" Nik asked. 

"This afternoon. They're going with Bonnie. What about your homicidal hunter you have stashed. I still say that you should kill him. Rip out his heart."

"Feeling homicidal love? I'm a negative influence on you."

"Maybe, but that guy shot Tyler, and attacked me. It's now personal."

"Hi, Nellie!" came a soft voice. 

I smiled at the young girl, and got up to hug her. "Hi, April. Look at how big you've grown! I'm sorry I haven't been by to say hi. Senior year is crazy."

"I get it...I thought you would be at the girl's party."

"I wasn't feeling that well. Oh, April this is my boyfriend, Nikklaus. Nik, this is April. I used to babysit with Elena."

"Pleasures all my love," he smiled, kissing her hand. 

"Oh...Well, I just came to grab a to-go order. I'll see you later?"

"Sure," I smiled, giving her another hug. After she left, I sat back back down. "That's the girl that fuckface stabbed to draw us out."

"The Pastor's daughter?" Nik asked. 

"Yep. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you have a heart of a queen, love. You care for others, and you protect them. You're diplomatic."

"Shut up," I giggled, kissing him. 

"My poor sister...Destined to find love in a loveless world," Nik sighed seeing Rebekah try to talk to Matt. 

"She ran him and my sister off the road, Nik...Off of Wickery Bridge. My sister died. She actually died. Fucking bitch..."

"Easy, love."

"I hope she rots in her coffin."

"You're trying too hard," Nik told her from our spot at the bar.

"Last I heard, you were leaving town... forever."

"Well, I was. But then I thought to myself, how can I when my sister, clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here... Bribing the help. Plus, I missed my mate."   
  
I smiled into my soda. "What do you want, Nik? I thought I was dead to you," Rebekah asked. 

"Things change, Rebekah. I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you."

"Doubt that."

"No? Well, what if we told you the Brotherhood of the Five still existed?"

"What?" Rebekah asked, scared.

"You see? And like that, bygones. Come on, love. Work to do."

"We don't have anything to do. There is no 'we'. I don't care about the Five, and I don't care about you."

"As you wish," he smirked, standing up. I grabbed my to-go cup and walked out with him. 

"You sure she's going to help?" I asked.

"This is bigger than Rebekah's petty quarrels with me." 

Once we got to my car, he hoped in the driver's seat while I looked at my phone. "Elena made it to the college. This professor is actually kinda hot." Nik snorted as he started the car. "Don't be jealous...You're still hotter. The accent does it."He grinned in triumph and headed back towards the mansion. I sat back in the seat, as he drove, the window down. I caught Nik looking at me a couple of times. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

I blushed and smiled. "Flatter...So, what are you doing to do if you can't get information out of him?"

"Do what I do best, love."

"Torture?" We pulled up in front of the mansion. "Oh, look...Stefan's here." 

"I still don't understand what you have against him..."

"Well, one he nearly killed me and my sister. I don't know. I guess that I'm still rooting for Elena and Damon. How did he get in here anyway? Don't you have hybrid security guards?"

"Yes, I do," Klaus nodded, walking in. We walked into the "torture" room where Connor was attached to a wooden device. "Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail."

"I was going to take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain," Stefan said.

Nik smiled at his device. "It's from the inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch."

"You're in on it?" Stefan asked me.

"He attacked me Stefan, and he attacked Tyler. He stabbed April for no reason. And he almost killed Elena. So, it's personal."

"See? She's a queen...An alpha. She's protecting her pack," Klaus smirked at him.

Stefan sighed. "What'd you get out of him?" 

"Not enough. He's mum about the council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?"

"Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled." We all looked at Conner, and he looked at us. 

"Well, you're full of mysteries, aren't you?" I asked the man.

"I told you, I don't know anything."

"Thankfully, I know plenty. Shall we?" Nik asked, placing his hand on the small of my back."So what's with the home invasion?"

"Damon said you knew something about this guy. I should have figured you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return."

"I was feeling benevolent. Besides, she is my mate's sister."

"And on that note, I'm leaving to meet with my school counselor."

"Wait..." Stefan called out. "You're never benevolent, expect to her. So, who is this guy? What's the five?" Stefan asked. 

"So many questions."

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today except get answers out of you." Stefan sat on a couch, crossing his legs.

"Fine. You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate. The brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the twelfth century. Italy. My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went. But with the blood shed comes exposure. We were as Elijah would say, descreet. Rebekah was involved with one of them." 

"So, these hunters have been around for 900 years?" Stefan asked. 

"Apparently. Well, our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years."

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" I asked.

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you... Provided you do one thing for me," he told us, staring directly at Stefan.

"And what's that?"

"Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn. And hateful. I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter, which she won't do unless she believes we've made up."

"And... What's in it for me?"

"Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh, and Stefan... Trust me when I say this... that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

Stefan left, and I looked over at my boyfriend. "What was that about?"

"Nothing..."

"Uh-huh...Well, if Rebekah is going to be here, then I'm leaving." 

"Stay, Little Wolf." He pulled my hand back and sat me down on his lap. "Perhaps we should all make peace with my sister."

"Well, _you're_ sister killed _my_ sister." He gave me a look. I groaned. "Fine!" 

* * *

"You feeling all right, mate? Are the shackles too tight?" Nik taunted. "Welcome home, sister."

Rebekah entered with Stefan. "This is a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?"

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat. Little Wolf?" He pulled out my chair, and I sat, staring at Rebekah.

A woman served our food, and we began to eat. "Thank you, my lovely. I could kiss the council for burning up all the Vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating till you apologize."

"For which indiscretion? There have been so many."

"You broke my neck."

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids."

"'Cause you took me for granted!"

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!"

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now," Stefan sighed. 

"Cheers to that," I agreed, holding up my glass to him. "Nik, what was that about all of us making peace?"

He sighed. "All right, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"

Rebekah looked at him, and then to me, and then back to him. "I'll take it under consideration."

"Okay, good. Ahem. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?" Stefan asked. 

"Right. Alexander. Nice chap, forgoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night, which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings."

Nik continued the story, with me and Stefan listening intently. "So, that's what this is about? A weapon?" I asked. 

Rebekah shook her head. "Not just any weapon."

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story."

"How is a weapon the answer to all of my prayers?" Stefan asked. 

Nik and Rebekah looked at each other. "Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?" she asked. 

"Not quite yet. Because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared."

"What puzzle?" I asked. Nik looked at me. "The tattoo. What is it?"

"A map. Leading us to its treasure."

"Fat lot of good a tattoo's going to do if we can't see it," Rebekah grumbled. 

"We can't, but someone else can. Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love? You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person who could see them."

I stood very quickly, causing my chair to fall onto the ground as my brother was escorted in. "Nik..." I growled, my eyes burning in anger. 

Stefan rose to rush over to him, but Nik stopped us. 

"I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist."

"I'm not helping you with anything."

Nik rushed over, taking off the ring that Jeremy always wore. "I'm afraid you are."

Jeremy sighed and looked at me. I went over to him. "Nik, what happened to you protecting my family?"

"I won't hurt him, Little Wolf. You have my word."

"Look...I'll just draw it and get my ring back," Jeremy sighed. He walked off with a pencil and a sketch book. 

"This better be worth it," I told my boyfriend, growling. 

"It will be, Little Wolf." 

"So, tell me more about this tattoo," Stefan told the two Originals. 

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to... Investigate, isn't that right?" She looked away. "My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn... And me."

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah asked.

Nik raised his glass. "Cheers. To my sister's uncanny ability to choose men."

"Wait...I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side," I asked. 

Nik smirked. "They don't. I killed them all and ripped out their tongues. He promised Rebekah something. Go ahead, Rebekah, tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What's this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

Rebekah took a deep breath. "A cure. He said there was a cure."

Stefan and I sat up straighter. "There is no cure for vampirism," Stefan told her. 

"I'm telling the truth, Stefan."

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?"

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body. The map was gone, the Brotherhood of the Five extinct. For 900 years, there was not a whisper of another hunter until our friend in there showed up in town," Nik explained. 

"Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekah asked. 

" _We_ don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception!"

"Here we go," I sighed, taking a drink of my vodka.

"But I haven't! Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life. You know, at least I fared better than Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

"No, Finn was a dullard. He's more interesting lying in a box."

"You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan in, 'cause you knew he'd help you even though he hates your guts. You know what, you can shove your cure." She stormed off. 

Nik smiled, looking at Stefan. "Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off," said Stefan.

"She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you."

"What do you need me to find out?"

"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it."

"The sword," I realized. 

"She knows where it is. And you're going to get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that's going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil if you like but you know you won't walk away from it." 

Stefan looked at me. "He's right, Stefan...Elena's going to crumble eventually. We all know that. This is her once chance."

Stefan left, and we looked at each other. "I still don't appreciate you bringing Jeremy into this." 

"I'm sorry, Little Wolf. But he is the only one that could see the tattoo."

"So, we get the sword and the map. Then what?"

"Then we turn your sister back into a human, and we leave this place and live happily ever after."

"Will you help me find my birth family?"

He brushed a piece of hair from my face. "Of course." He kissed my forehead, and then stood up. "Come. Let's see how close your brother is to being finished."

We walked into the torture room, seeing Jeremy sketching. My brother was quite good at art, and I saw Nik nod in acceptance. "Nice lines. Now, if you could just hurry it up a little bit."

Jeremy stood and handed him the notebook. "I'm done."

Nik growled. "What is this?"

Jeremy and I looked confused. "It's the tattoo."

Nik turned and grabbed Jeremy by the throat. "Nik! What are you doing! Let him go!" I shouted.

"I've seen the tattoo, you repugnant punk. There's more to it."

I grabbed his arm, breaking it so he could let Jeremy go. I growled, my eyes shining their new bright blue color as Jeremy stood behind me. "That's all of it. He said every time he kills a vampire, it spreads."

"Nate!" Nik shouted. The hybrid entered. "Tell the girl to take Jeremy and Nell home. Keep this one alive at all costs."

"Come on, Jere..." I sighed, leading him out to the foyer. I grabbed my jacket and my bag, and walked him to the door. 

"Nellie...you're eyes were blue instead of gold," Jeremy told me as we got to the towncar. 

"I know, Jere."

"Nellie...Did Klaus? Are you?"

I sighed. "A hyrbid? No...I don't know what I am."

"How long have then been like that?"

"Since the day that Alaric and Elena died. They went back to normal, but after I was blown up, Klaus fed me his blood and it was like something was awoken in me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." 

We went home and Jeremy went up to his room. I started a load of laundry and was going to go over my paperwork for early graduation and online schooling when Stefan walked in. "Hey...Let me guess. Rbekah told you, Nik daggered her, and he's on his way to get it. Italy was it?"

"Yeah...He told me to compel Jeremy to make him forget. And to bring you these..."

I sighed as he held out a bouquet of lilies. "He hates romantics but does things like this," I explained, putting the flowers in water. "I'm going to bed. Are you going to lock up?"

"Yeah...I'm going to wait for Elena."

"Okay..." I walked in my room, and changed into my pajamas, and spent the night dreaming of swords and tattoos. 


	67. Killers

"Hey, Mattie?!" I called out, opening the door to the Grill. 

"Nell, we're still closed," Matt sighed. 

"I know...Have you seen Jeremy?"

"No, but I've been calling him. Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

"Klaus is in Italy, lucky bastard." 

"Well, Jeremy's half an hour late."

I sighed. "This is just what I need. My sister is feeling depressed and my brother is MIA." 

"Elena's not doing well?"

"No...I'm really worried about her, Matt."

"This is all my fault."

"It's not Matt. I don't blame you. I blame Rebekah." 

The doorbell chimed as April entered. "Uh, Matt?"

"Uh, hey, April. We don't open till eleven," Matt told her.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't, like, trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever. I just, um, I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah?"

Matt and I looked at each other. "Why would I have seen Rebekah?"

"Oh, I just assumed. I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?"

Matt shook his head. "Rebekah and I are _not_ a thing."

"Well, I mean, I'm worried about her. She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad, and then she just disappeared." 

I froze when Connor came in, with a knife under Jeremy's throat."Trust me...That's the least of your problems."

We all froze. I growled, my eyes glowing as I pushed April and Matt behind me. "How did you get out?"

"Resources...Sit down. Sit down!"

Matt looked at me. "Do what he says, Mattie..." I told him, going over to sit. Connor pushed Jeremy and he sat at the table to. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Gilbert, give me your cell phone," Connor said. 

"Which one?" I asked. "Look, at least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this." Connor grabbed Jeremy's phone. "Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"You kids need to get some Vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off. Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday."

"Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?!" Jeremy asked. 

"Jere..." I sighed. 

"You?! Your boyfriend?!" Jeremy asked.

"It was Stefan...and I'll explain later, okay? I promise."

"Will someone please tell me what he's talking about?!" April asked, freaking out.

"Compulsion. Secrets. Vampires. Werewolves..." 

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us," Matt warned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first, hmm? Damon Salvatore? His brother Stefan? Tyler Lockwood? Your boyfriend? All of the above." 

He walked away, texting on the phone. "Okay, Nell...what are we going to do?" Matt asked. 

"I-I don't know, Matt. This guy is strong and has skills."

"But you're a werewolf," Jeremy told me. 

"And a hybrid was guarding him and he got the best of him."

Connor was preparing something by the door as we all looked at him. "He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this… all this talk about vampires? I…I mean, he mentioned my dad.

"Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay? Don't let him get in your head," Matt lied.

"What if he knows something? Jeremy...Did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember." He looked at me.

"Let it go. Jeremy!" Matt hissed.

Jeremy joined Connor and I listened in. "You said we had a conversation yesterday?" Jeremy asked.

"Mm-hmm. Before your sister's boyfriend had Stefan wipe you clean."

"About what?"

"We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handiwork. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade."

"What is all that?" 

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream."

"And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?"

"You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'. That I was just supposed to 'do'. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows, and once it's complete... I'll learn my story, and… and all this will have meant something." He looked at us three. "Hey! We're going to have visitors soon. You two get in the back. Get up! Move!" They got up, and Matt took April by the shoulders. I got up, but Connor caught me. "Not you...And before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?" Matt looked at me, and then pushed April into the back. 

He gripped my arm tightly dragging me to the door. "Ow!" 

"Hey...Leave her alone!" Jeremy shouted. 

"Listen, kid. Your sister here has been shacking up with the Original Hybrid. You know what've I heard about her? That she used to be his lover a long time ago." 

"I know...She's the reincarnated version."

"Well, she's something else too...Her whole file is wiped clean, did you know that? No records of birth parents, no record of her birth, nothing...Just an adoption form."

Jeremy was about to say something when the phone rang. He was about to answer it when he was smacked away. Connor picked it up. "We're closed." 

_"I want you to free the hostages,"_ I heard Stefan say. 

"I'll free them. As soon as you give me what I want… you and everyone like you dead."

_"What, so your hunter's mark can grow? Yeah, I know all about that. What it means. What you are. Listen, you free the hostages and you and I can have a little chat. Maybe I can tell you about the Brotherhood of the Five."_

"That's a weak move. You must be desperate."

_"Think about it, Connor. Klaus saved your life, he needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?"_

Connor hung up and tossed the phone, going over to the bombs.

"Jeremy..." I whispered, seeing the rifle. 

He nodded, and went to grab it. "You may be a potential hunter, but you make one move, I will break all 27 bones in your hand..." Connor warned. 

I pulled Jeremy back. "They're not all bad, you know? Some of them, they're our friends," I told him.

"Friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it'd be ironic."

"What happened to her?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but... A vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's going to go off. That's when I got this."

"So you killed your own friend?"

"Listen! If you're going to be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans. Hunters kill vampires...And werewolves? We leave them alone if they stay out of our way." The door moved. "We have company."

Connor turned off the lights and turned the music on very loudly. He grabbed Jeremy and pushed him down to the floor. I bolted to the door to warn whoever it was about the trap, but Connor grabbed me, placing a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. Dean the Hybrid opened the front door and carefully inspected the doorway. He looked down and sees a tripwire. He looked towards the right and saw the loaded bomb. He stepped over the wire, and onto a mat. When he stepped off the mat, there was a loud explosion, sending him flying backwards in the air. 

"Oh my god!" I gasped. Dean got up, very badly damanged. There was a loud gunshot, and a hole appeared in Dean's chest. Connor then ripped off his shirt, and Jeremy stared at him. "Jeremy...what is it?" I asked. 

"The tattoo...It grew." 

Stefan rushed in and I grabbed Jeremy to haul ass out of there. Connor caught me by the hair, and took a shot at Stefan, but he was faster. He tossed me onto the ground, while he aimed his gun again. "Connor, you don't have to do this."

Jeremy helped me up, pulling me out of harms way. We both froze when we heard a click. I looked down to see us both stepping on a mat. "Oh no..." I whispered, grabbing Jeremy's arms. "Jeremy, don't move." 

"Stefan!" he called out. 

Stefan stopped, looking over at me and Jeremy. We were all stuck. Jeremy and I were on a bomb, and Stefan had a rifle pointed at us. "Connor, we can end this right now. Just put down the gun and come with me."

"Sure, come out. I'll hand the gun over."

"Think about this, no one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"I don't make deals with vampires!"

"Listen to me. If you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing, it will all be for nothing. I can give you the truth. Put down the gun and let them go."

"Elena, no!" I shouted as our sister entered.

"Please! Don't hurt them," she pleaded.

"Come any closer, they're dead," Connor warned, pointing the gun at me and Jeremy. Unfortanetly, Jeremy was in front of me.

"Elena, get out of here," I told her.

"They're the only family that I have left. Just…just let them go."

Connor turned towards Stefan. "You hear that? Your girl's watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! 1... 2... " Stefan came out as Elena rushed over to Conner. He shot Jeremy, his body falling tipping backwards. I caught him, but my foot slipped. Stefan barrled into us, throwing us all behind a table as the bomb went off. I shrieked, sheilding Jeremy. 

"Jeremy?! Nellie?!" 

I sat up, seeing Jeremy heavily bleeding. "Hang on," I told him, putting pressure on his wound until Elena could come over. She came over, and bit her wrist, feeding her blood to Jeremy. "Where did they go?!" I asked. 

"I don't know...Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I'm tired of being blown up," I told her.

Elena panted, touching Jeremy's face. She looked down at his wound, her eyes turning red with hunger. "Lena...Hey," I told her, touching her hand.

She blinked. "I'm sorry… I…. "

Jeremy smiled weakly, his head resting on my lap. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to hide it; I know you're not going to hurt us."

Elena nodded. "How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?"

Jeremy and I looked at each other. "He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo."

"His what?"

"His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me."

"Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?" I asked.

"No. Who else knows about this?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't even know. Apparently I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me."

Elena looked at me, her eyes full of fury. "I think I know who."

"Wait...ELENA!" I called after her as she zoomed off. "Fuck!"

"You know what you did was wrong," Jeremy told me, standing up. 

"You don't understand...Stefan compelled you to keep you out of this."

"What? So you and your boyfriend can conspire against everybody?"

"What?! No! Look...the tattoo? It's a map."

"A map...to what?"

"I-I can't tell you."

Jeremy scoffed, pulling away from me. "Then have fun with your boyfriend."

I groaned, and watched him walk away. I was halfway walking home when my phone rang. "Elena, I'm really not in the mood for you to yell at me."

_"I killed him!"_

"Who?"

_"Connor...I went after him to tell him to leave you and Jeremy alone, and he stabbed me, and I broke his neck...Nellie, I'm scared! I don't know what to do?!"_

"Okay, okay...calm down. Where are you now?"

_"I'm at the Lockwood Celler...I have to bury him..."_

"No, Elena...Just-wait for me okay? I'm turning around right now."

_"I'm a killer, Nellie. Oh my god...I killed someone!"_

"Listen to me...You're spiraling right now. I'm running as fast as I can right now, okay?"

_"Is Stefan working with Klaus?"_

"Yes...but he was a good reason, Elena. I promise you. I have never lied to you, and you know that." 

_"I'm so confused."_

"I know, Lena. And I meant what I said last night...I'll be there for you. I'm almost there, okay?"

"Okay..." I hung up, and quickly ran. 

I could hear her sobbing as Damon and Stefan tried to consul her. "Don't! I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep me from...This. You said that I could trust you, Stefan."

"Elena, it's complicated…"

"No, it's not complicated, Damon! You want to know why? Because… because he's dead now. You told me to kill him. So I did. I killed… I killed someone. I k…I killed someone!"

"Hey," I told her, grabbing the shovel as she crumbled. She latched onto me like she did when we were little, begging me for support and protection. I squeezed her as she sobbed once again, and rubbed her back. When she calmed down, I buried Connor for her as she watched me from the steps. I walked over to her, wiping my hands off on my pants and sat down next to her. "Hey..."

"Why didn't you tell me about Jeremy's tattoo."

"Because I thought you already knew," I answered honestly. "You've been spending a lot of time over there with them and with Caroline."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, wiping her eyes. 

"Hey...Elena, look at me. I'm a big girl. I don't need to be included in everything that happens. I just want you to be okay, and I know that you're not. But I do know that apart of your emotions is making sure that Jeremy and I are okay, and we are. You saved him, Elena...This guilt that you feel? It's going to be hard, but I here for you. I pinky promise." She smiled and giggled a bit as I held out my pinky to her. "And you know that you can never break pinky promises. Think about all the things I've hidden for you over the years with the pinkie promise."

She took my pinkie in hers. "Okay..." she whispered, nodding. 

"Come on...Let's get you home. Do you want to say goodbye to Stefan?"

"No..." 

"Okay."


	68. We're All Mad Here

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when I heard a shout. "Jer-Jeremy. Jeremy! Nellie!" I groaned at Elena's panicked voice. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I kicked off my blankets. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, and slipped on my robe. "Oh my god! Oh! Jer! Jer! NELLIE!" With that, I knew something was wrong. My eyes shot open, and I rushed out of my room and down the stairs. "Jer! Jer! No, no, no! No! No. No, Jer! Jeremy!"

"Oh god!" I breathed out, seeing Jeremy bleeding all over the kitchen floor and Elena holding a bloody knife as she hyperventilated. "What happened?!"

"I-I thought he was Connor! I-I-I-"

I grabbed his hand, breathing out in relief when I saw his ring. "Elena! Elena! Hey! Calm down! He's wearing his ring! It was an accident, okay?!" 

"Accidents don't involve him dying, Nell!" 

"I know...But he's going to be alright okay?" I went over and grabbed a wash cloth and wetted it to wipe off her bloodied hands. I grabbed the knife and tossed it into the sink. "Okay...Elena? I'm going to call Damon...You stay here with Jere, okay?"

"Don't call Stefan!" 

"I won't...just, stay here, okay?" 

She nodded, holding his hand. I rushed up to my room, grabbing my cellphone that was connected to the charger. I pressed his name on my phone, bringing it up to my ear. " _Do you know what time it is, best friend? I'm trying to sleep."_

"So was I before Elena accidently killed Jeremy."

_"She did what?!"_

"She killed Jeremy. He was wearing his ring. Just get over here. Like now..." 

When Damon got there, we both moved Jeremy over to the couch. "I can't believe this happened. What... what am I going to say to him?" Elena moaned.

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Rick crazy?" Damon told her, turning towards me. "You should've called Stefan."

"She didn't want me to," I explained. 

"I don't want to talk to him. He's been lying to me, and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what."

"Nellie was involved," Damon reminded her.

"She's my sister...She told me that Jeremy was compelled because he knew of the tattoos and Klaus didn't want him in the way. I trust her."

Damon looked at me. I did tell her the truth, but I didn't tell her about the tattoos being the map. I didn't care if she took the cure or not, I just wanted her to be okay. "In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kind of trumps that. I mean, you should have called Stefan."

"I don't trust him right now, Damon. I only trust Nellie at the moment. And you." 

"Hey," Stefan said, entering the house. 

"P.S... I called Stefan," Damon said.

"What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"I just... I need to go upstairs and shower. Clean all the blood off my hands." She went upstairs and I sighed. Jeremy gasped, waking up. 

"Welcome back. How you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"What happened?" Jeremy questioned.

"Long story. Buy the e-book."

"Elena accidently stabbed you...She thought you were Connor," I explained.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he looked at my bare feet and legs. 

"I was trying to keep her cool and clean up. When did I become the grown up around here?" I asked, going into the kitchen to make coffee. Jeremy went upstairs to change, and then back down the stairs. I was sitting at the kitchen table, my head pounding as I hed it in my hands. 

"You okay?" Jeremy asked. 

"Honestly? No...I feel like I'm both of your keepers now. Jeremy, you should've seen her...She was heartbroken. I'm worried about what will actually happen if you didn't come back. I don't know how to help her, and it's tearing me apart because I feel like I'm failing as a sister...I'm the oldest and I should be more responsible-"

"Hey...Breathe. You're doing a good job," he told me, giving me a hug. 

I sighed, and hugged him back. "You still doing this occult thing with Bonnie?"

"Yeah."

"Here...Don't crash her."

"Thanks, Nellie...Take care of our sister," he told me, kissing my cheek. 

"Be careful," I told him as he walked out. 

I went into the kitchen, seeing Damon filling up a mop bucket up with soapy water. "You didn't have to do that," I told him.

"Don't mention it. Are you okay?"

"Not really...I'm trying to hold this family together and I feel like I'm failing. Elena's going crazy, and Jeremy keeps becoming involved in this mess."

"You knew didn't you. About the cure."

"Yes, but I don't care who takes it. I just want my family to be happy, and Elena's not. I don't know what to do, Damon." 

"You'll be okay. All of you."

"I'm going to go change into some clothes that aren't jammies." I headed upstairs to my room, putting on a pair of jean shorts, knee socks, boots, and a t-shirt. I came back down the stairs seeing Damon and Stefan talking. "Elena's in the shower still." 

Stefan's phone rang. "It's Klaus."

Damon looked at him with a smirk, "Ooh, time to face the music, pay the piper, dance with the devil."

"You know, I'm glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us."

"It's too early for this...I'm going to make some more coffee..." I sighed, going over to the pot. Somebody knocked on the door, and I walked over to the door with my cup of coffee and opened it before Stefan could. "Nik." 

Stefan looked at me, and then stepped outside. "You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside."

"Sorry, babe. House rules. No Originals allowed," I told him, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Bad enough I'm out here talking to you. What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"I killed the Original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?" I asked.

"Hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny, then he'll take you down with him."

"What do you mean? Connor's dead," Stefan told him.

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up; keep her away from any sharp, wooden objects."

"Oh my god...she said that she thought Jeremy was Connor," I groaned.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Stefan told him.

"But if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."

"She's stronger than that."

"Is she? Believe me, it's for her own good. Nell? What says you, love?"

Stefan looked at me. "Stefan...she was already falling apart from killing him. If she has to relive it...?"

Suddenly, Elena flashed out of the house. She got to the porch, looking scared. "Elena?" I asked. Nik grabbed her, and they vanished. "NIKLAUS!" I shouted, rushing down the stairs. "You bastard!" 

I turned to Damon. "What did you do to her?!" 

"Nothing! She got scared and ran!" I drowned my coffee and raced down the steps after them.

I got tired of walking and just sat in one of my favorite trees while I called Nik. "Hello, Little Wolf."

"Where's my sister, Nik?"

"Someplace safe love...I assure you."

"I want her back."

"She's a danger to herself right now, Nell. I'm doing this to protect her and you." 

"Me?"

"I know what her loss would mean to you, Nell."

"Just...can we talk? Please? I missed you and I'm super stressed...I need you." 

"Mystic Grill. Ten minutes."

* * *

"Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it," I commented, going over to the bar where Nik was drinking red wine.

"Nell..." he kissed my hand. "You said you wanted to talk."

"I want you to give Elena back."

"Ahh. So you've said. Did the Salvatores send you to sweet talk me. Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it."

"I don't know what they are planning, Nik...She's my sister and she's sick."

"I know. And she needs my help."

"Nik...You went through this, didn't you?" He turned his head. "Don't turn away from me. I just want to help her so she won't spend her life locked in a box." 

"Drink?"

"Actually, yes. You have no idea the night I had...Sometimes I wished that I had mystical daggers to keep my family in line."

"All will be well, love," Nik promised. 

My phone beeped, seeing various text messages. 

_Stefan: Got Elena, but lost her._

**Best Friend: Figured how how to stop hallucinations. A potential hunter needs to be awakened. He needs to kill a vampire.**

"Nik...Don't me mad but Stefan rescued Elena, and then he lost her."

Nik stood up in a flash, his stool crashing to the ground. "Nik!" 

"Nell, you're beautiful and I care for you, but stop. Talking."

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations."

"How?" he asked. 

"Jeremy is a potential hunter. He has to kill a vampire to be awaken."

Nik nodded. "Fournately, I know a whole house of Hybrids, and I know one that can be sacrificed." 

We got to the Lockwood Mansion in a heartbeat. Nik and I were there as the door open and the hybrid that helped let Elena go was caught by a hand around his throat. "Going somewhere?" He began to strangle the hybrid. "When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?"

"It's not his fault! It's mine. I was distracting him. It's my fault she got away!" Tyler shouted.

"And maybe you should be the one to die for it."

"No one has to die!" Hayley shouted.

"I'd I not say mind your business?!"

"Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go."

"Hayley..." Tyler told her.

"You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway then end up as one of your sired little bitches."

Klaus growled at her. "Don't tempt me, Wolf Girl." He looked at Chris. "Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?"

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't fail you again."

"No. You won't. Get out of here."

I entered, staking him in the stomach. "No!" Hayley shouted, shocked. 

Jeremy entered with a cleaver in his hands. "Jeremy?" Tyler asked. "Nell? What the hell?!" 

"I'm sorry, Tyler. But we need to save our sister," I told him. Jeremy looked at me, and I nodded. 

He raised the cleaver up, and chopped off the hybrid's head. Hayley screamed, hiding her face. Jeremy stood there, looking at his hand, with blood on his face. 

The minutes following Chris's execution was harrowing. I went back to Nik's mansion, and waited for confirmation that my sister was alive. "I got her...She's sleeping."

"Thank you, Damon..." I sighed, my heart pounding. 

"I told you that I got your backs...You coming home soon?" 

"Yeah...I'm leaving now. Tell her that I love her."

_"I will."_

I hung up and turned to my boyfriend. "Thank you for giving up one of your hybrids for me."

"Call it a late birthday present, love," he told me softly. 

I stepped closer, kissing him. I need to get home to Elena...Make sure that everything is okay. 

"I understand. Do you need a ride?"

"I got it. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

We kissed one more time and I headed home. I walked into the door and was met with Elena waiting for me. I dropped my bag, squeezing her tightly. "Don't ever do that again," I told her. 

"I won't...Why didn't you tell me about the cure?"

I pulled away. "Damon told you, didn't he?" She nodded. I sighed. "I didn't want to get your hopes up. Honestly? I don't care if you are a vampire or if you're human. I just want you alive, and here, and happy. Call it abandoment issues, but I need you."

Elena smiled. "That's one of the nicest things you have ever said to me. How did you guys stop him?"

"Jeremy...Nik gave me one of his hybrids."

"Wow...he must really love you to do that. Just to save me...because I'm your sister."

"Yeah...He can be romantic when he wants to. So...speaking of romance. You and Stefan." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "It's Damon, isn't it?" She nodded. "Elena...it's okay to love him. Like you've told me that it's okay to love Klaus, even though what we've been through with him. You're not the same girl that Stefan knew last year. You're different...Hell, I'm different. You're a lot darker, _stronger_. I'm more mature. Jeremy's not the stoner kid who's depressed anymore. People grow, and if he can't accept that, then he doesn't care for you."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"You know why I never liked Stefan? He didn't suit you. He wasn't strong enough for you, he didn't push you. He didn't challenge you. But Damon is all of those things, and I knew that when we first met him two years ago. The way he looked at you...He really accepted you." 

Elena sniffed, and then laughed. "When did you become so wise?"

I shrugged. "Who knows...Like I said...We've all changed." 

Elena hugged me. "I love you, Nellie."

"I love you too, Elena." 


	69. Break-Ups and Make-Up

"Caroline is even more annoying now that she's planning Miss Mystic Falls," I told my sister as we wrapped fabric down the stairs at the Lockwood mansion. 

"She's excited," she told me. 

"Elena...She has a fucking clipboard. Her type A personality is worst now that she's a vampire." We both stopped and began to laugh. 

"Stop it! She's our friend." 

"You should bring Damon to the ball as your date." She blushed. "Oh come on...I'll bring Nik. It'll be a double date." 

"So, you're really on board with this."

"I just want you to be happy like you want me to be happy. Unlike you, I like your suitor."

"I never said that I didn't like him..."

"You don't have too."

"Well, he is different around you. He's tame."

"Please..." I scoffed. "We're not tamed. I don't want to brag, but our sex is great and raw."

"Ew!" Elena squealed. "You always told me that you thought that we should bone."

"I think everybody needs to bone. Caroline more often than anybody." I saw Caroline head over. "And speak of the devil. I'm going to grab those flowers from my car." 

I went outside, and stripped off my sweater, and tossing it into my car, leaving me in a tank top and shorts. It was a warm day in Mystic Falls. I pulled the box from my car, but it was removed from my hands. "Thanks," I told the stranger, shutting my trunk. 

"You're welcome. Maybe you can help me? I'm here to interview contestants."

My guard went up. "You're Professor Shane."

"Yeah, that's right... Professor by day, pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship?"

"If that's what Caroline says. This way."

"Interesting birthmark...'

"Thanks. Caroline, one of your judges is here."

"Inside by the parlor," she told him as Elena and her turned around. 

"Right here?" he asked, pointing. 

Caroline nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"All right. I'll just follow the scent of hair spray and world domination." We all watched him go.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse," Elena said.

Caroline nodded. "He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep."

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls? Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?" I asked. 

"Did you sense something, Nell?" Caroline asked. 

"Just an odd vibe...We didn't like," I explained. "He asked about my birthmark. Well, commented on it." I followed Caroline over to help her arrange flowers. 

:Whoa. Stop. Stop. Those flowers go in the back, as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize." The girls turned around and left. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Girl...you need to chill..." I told her.

"What is he doing here?" Caroline asked as Klaus walked in. "Now, how did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship? Hello, Caroline. Nell."

I smiled at him, reaching up to peck his lips. "Hey." 

"Go away. We're busy," Caroline told him. 

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow," he told me, ignoring Caroline. 

"You really want to be my date to this thing? It's lame..."

"Hey!" 

"Sorry, Care Bear!" I shouted back. "You really need to go before she goes postal."

"Is she still upset about Tyler?"

"Yes...and when she's doing something important, she get's testy, so you really should get out of here." I pushed against his chest, but he gave me his sad puppy dog eyes. I laughed. "Oh my god! Be here by 2 p.m. Black tie optional. And my dress is green." 

He sheepishly and submissively looked down and nodded. "You know what this will be, right?"

"A lame paegant that I once won?"

"Our first date."

I smiled, and pushed him away. "Go, before Care Bear over there blows a gasket and eats somebody." 

Klaus kissed me on the cheek. "See you tommorow, Little Wolf. Goodbye Caroline."

"What do you see in him?" she asked as he walked away.

"He's sexy, has a sexy accent, makes me feel alive and is great in bed."

The next day, everybody was rushing around the rooms. 

We met with Elena and April as we helped her prep for the pageant. "I think we should leave your hair down," I told her. "You got such pretty dark hair." 

"Thank you," April told me sheepishly, and then held up two dresses. One was red and the other was blue. 

"Blue," Elena said. 

"Blue," Caroline said. 

"Red," I told her, both Elena and Caroline staring at me. 

"The blue seems a little safe," April told us.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges," Elena explained. 

"She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a 3-foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court,"

We all laughed. "But I won in a red dress. If you can flaunt it, rock it. But you gotta be confident," I told her, as Damon entered. 

"She got my vote."

Elena froze, and I pinched her arm to make her breath again. Caroline threw a black object at his chest. "Get out, lurker!" she shouted.

Damon rubbed the spot. "Ouch. Where's Professor Shane?"

"Check the judges' table."

"Red one, definitely."

Caroline huffed, crossing her arms. "We've already agreed that the red one's a little bit too showy."

"It's a pageant. That's the whole point."

"That's what I said," I told him. Damon grinned at me, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena, and she wore blue. Nellie, what was your dress that you won in?"

"Red," I said.

Caroline stammered for a second. "Nobody cares what you think."

April raised her hand. "I care."

"See? April cares. Red, right, Elena?"

Elena shrugged. "The red is pretty."

Damon bowed. "And my work here is done." 

He left, and Caroline whirled around to look at Elena. "Uh, what happened to 30 seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to 'safe is good'?"

"Whichever one you want to wear, April," Elena told her, rushing out the door. 

"What just happened?!" Caroline asked. 

"Let it go, Care...Come on, April...I gotta fix your hair."

I led her over to a vanity, and plugged in my curler. As it heated up, I began to apply her make-up. "Thanks for helping me, Nellie. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Wanna hear a secret?"

"Sure?"

"My first Miss Mystic Falls was when I won. I've been training all year, and the day came and I had a panic attack."

"You did?"

"Yeah...My mom came in, and sat me down. We've always had this thing where we would count to five and all of my fears would vanish. I counted to five and went out there, and rocked it, and I won."

"Wearing a red dress."

"Yeah...I was a lot like you. I was quiet, and shy. But the minute I put on the dress, I went out there and I owned that stage." I applied her lipstick a dark red color, and turned her around and curled the ends of her hair. I turned her around so she could look at her self and she gasped. "You look beautiful." 

"Thank you, Nell!" April cried out, hugging me. 

"You're welcome. Now you go out there and rock that red dress, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay!" 

I walked down the stairs, and began to help Caroline buss tables. "Hey, why are we bussing your tables? I said no empty glasses!" she thrust the trays back into the waiter's chest and marched over to the musicians, and snapped her fingers. "Will you guys pick up the tempo? This is a pageant, not a funeral."

Somebody grabbed my hand, and I turned to see Klaus, looking dashing in a suite. "And how am I doing?"

"You're... perfect," I sighed, straightening his tie. "And just so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you." He smiled, bending down to kiss me on my neck behind my ear. 

"You look beautiful," he said, producing a corsage from behind his back.

"Is that a gardenia? How did you know that it was my favorite flower?"

"I know all about you love." He slipped it on my hand, and I reached up to kiss him. "They didn't waste any time, did they?"

I turned to see Tyler and Haley enter. "Behave...Caroline is already stressed enough as it is, okay?" I told him, intertwining my hand with his as we walked over to her. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "Let's just get today over with." 

I led Klaus over to a seat in the front row, sitting down next to him. Caroline took the stage, smiling. "Hi, everyone. I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic court!" Everybody clapped and cheered. "We begin the procession with Valerie Fell, accompanied by Dylan Clark...Next we have Amber Wolverton, accompanied by Hector Linsey. And here's Michelle Cunningham... "

"Have you seen Jeremy?" I heard Matt ask my sister from across the aisle. 

"He's probably with the escorts."

"Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts. He's not here. Did he tell you about his nightmares?"

"What nightmares?"

"The ones where he kills you."

I looked at Nik. "Excuse me for a minute...I have to deal with family drama." Before he could protest, I jumped up and headed for the my sister. 

"Katherine Wilson, accompanied by Eric Hanson."

"Matt? What do you mean that he had a dream about killing Elena?"

Elena and I looked at each other. April was next. "I'll find him, but... April's about to get abandoned," Elena whispered.

"I got this," Matt told her, and jumping up. 

"This is like last year all over again," I sighed. 

"And finally..."

"Thanks," Elena and I whispered. 

Caroline smiled, and continued. "And finally... We have a last-minute entry... April Young, accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." April smiled as she walked down the stairs. Matt stepped towards her and took her arm. She really did look stunning in the red dress.

"Hey, what's with the last-minute escort change?" Caroline asked us as Elena tried to call Jeremy. "Where is Jeremy? "

"I'm calling him right now. He's not picking up," Elena explained, while I texted him.

Damon joined us, standing close to Elena. "Do the math. Emo teen. Open bar. It's fine."

I shook my head. "No, he's been clean for a while. Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from us."

"Relax. I'm sure he's fine," Damon told us. 

Elena looked at me. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling," she told him. 

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him."

Elena nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks, Damon," I sighed as he left.

"Okay. You go home. I'm gonna start asking around here," Caroline told her. 

"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods."

Caroline shook her head. "No. Damon's never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?"

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?"

"I would like that bottle," I told myself as Caroline and Elena started to argue about Damon. 

"Easy, love. You're making a scene," Nik told Caroline as he came up and placed his hand on my back. 

"Wow. Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier." Elena stormed off.

"How did I become the bad guy?"

"Okay, let's get you something to drink, okay?" I told her. "Nik?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you all about being the bad guy." 

After we got Caroline to calm down, Nik whisked me away, as we walked around the pond, two glasses of and a bottle of champange in his hand. "It's just, as her sister, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And Caroline's her best friend, which makes her have equal say in the matter. Caroline does not like Damon...She still feels resentment over him using her when he first got to town, but I see good in him. And I know he that genuinly cares for Elena. And Elena is growing and isn't the same person as she once was," I explained.

"So, being a vampire has changed her?"

"Our parent's dying changed her. What I've learned about vampires is that being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person."

"Very peculiar."

I stopped. "What's that look for?"

"It'll all make sense eventually."

"You know I hate surpises, right?"

"No...I didn't," he said, smirking. 

"Whatever. I just want my sister to be happy, and if being with Damon does that for her, then so be it." We started walking again. "How's the hunt for the cure, by the way?"

"I'm working on it."

"Would you ever take it?" I asked. 

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet, hmm?"

I smirked "So, there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?"

"How about you?" he asked, sitting down on a stone bench. I sat down next to him as he popped the cork off the champagne. He filled our glasses. "If there was a cure for being a werewolf..." He pulled out a peice of paper. "Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you miss the days of being...'Chair of the Junior Historical Society' and the 'Junior Director of Historical Artifacts at the Mystic Falls Town Hall?'" 

I blushed hard. "Oh my god! Is that my Miss Mystic application?! Where did you get that!?"

I tried to grab it, but Nik held it away, smiling widely. "'When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence'... Now, I'm really enjoying your use of 'when' here. It's very confident. 'And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire.' Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire.'"

"Stop! Nik! Give it to me!" I squealed as he laughed. "Yeah. It's very funny. It's hilarious. Just..." I tried to take it from him, but he vamped up and held it above his head, mischief twinkling in his blue eyes. "No fair!" I shouted, laughing as I chased him. He laughed as we raced in small circles. "Fine! You win, you stupid Hybrid! What do you want?!" 

"A kiss..."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Mikaelson." I smiled and kiss him. He growled, grabbing my waist with one hand and threading his other hand into my hair. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue access as we continued to kiss. Pulling away, I sighed happily. "May I please have that back, now?"

"You may."

As soon as it was in my hands, I ripped it into shreds causing both of us to laugh as we sat back down on the bench and finished our champagne. "We need to go back. I want to see April win."

"You seem so confident."

"I am...She rocked that stage and she was confident in that dress." 

"Hey, Nellie!" April waved/ 

"Hey! You did so good!" I grinned, hugging her. "I'm sorry that my brother stood you up. He's an idiot."

"Oh, he came after all."

"Excuse me?"

"He's here. He stared saying some really weird things about my dad and the council. He said that they did the right thing and they died heroes." 

I had a bad feeling about that statement. She returned to the stage, and I looked at Nik. "I gotta find my brother..."

"Of course...I'll look for him down here."

"Thank you," I told him, rushing off. 

I caught site of him walking back inside and followed him and Elena and Matt. By the time I got there, Jeremy was stabbing Elena in the neck with a stake. "No, Jeremy!" I shouted, kicking the stake away from him, and pulling him off of Elena. She was gasping for breath as Matt placed himself between him and her. "Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay? That's our sister," I told him.

"It's that stupid mark on your arm," Matt said.

Jeremy closed his eyes. "Shut up, Matt!"

"Jeremy, look at me. I'm human, and I'm telling you not to hurt her." 

Jeremy grabbed another stake, his eyes filled with purpose. I stepped in the middle, my eyes glowing blue as I growled at him not to get closer. Stefan rushed in and pinned Jeremy against the wall. "Get him out of here, Matt!" Stefan shouted. 

Matt pulled Jeremy down the stairs, and I looked at Stefan who was walking over to Elena. I knew she was in safe hands and went back down the stairs. "Hey..." I told Nik, finding him again.

"Everything alright?"

"No...Jeremy tried to kill Elena...I swear, my family is almost as fucked up as yours."

"Debatable," he teased. 

"I almost as. Our mother didn't turn us into vampires."

"I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun... And I thought, 'What a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death,' and how satisfying every day must be that it survived... And that was the only time I thought about being human."

I smiled. "I think that was one of the most honest things you ever said to me." 

"Come on, love...I'll drive you home."

On the way home, my phone rang. "Hey, Elena...Yeah, I'm with him...I understand, I do...I'll ask him, Elena...Just tell Matt he can pay rent in free burgers and fries at the Grill and he can help with the chores....Yeah, I love you too." I hung up and sighed. "Elena's moving out to stay at the Boarding House, while Matt moves in so we can keep an eye on Jeremy. She thinks I should stay else where as well in case he gets the idea to withdraw venom from my gums while I am sleeping."

"You're always welcomed to stay with me, Nell."

I smiled. I have to run in and grab some clothes. He pulled into the house, and I raced in to pack a quick bag in my overnight werewolf bag. I came down the stairs, and kissed Jeremy goodbye. We got to the mansion, and I threw my bag on the ground. Nik turned on his record player and held out his hand. "What are you doing?" I asked. 

"May I have this dance?" I grinned, and nodded, taking his head. He twirled me, and brought me into his body. My arms linked around his neck as we swayed back and forth. "So? How was the date?"

"Perfect," I smiled as he kissed me. 


	70. The Bonds that Tie

I moaned and gripped the headboard behind me as Klaus kissed my neck, his fangs scrapping against the sensitive skin. I anchored one of my ankles into the small of his back as he moved above me. My body was on fire. I gasped when he sank his teeth into my neck, my hands clutching his body. My fingers threaded into his hair, my eyes shooting open into their blue color as fireworks went off in my mind. Klaus unlatched himself from my body, moving to lay besides me. Then I gasped, sitting up, holding the sheet against my naked chest. "Oh my god! Elena's sired to Damon!" 

The hybrid besides me blinked. "You're just figuring this out now?"

I smacked his chest. "Shut up! It makes sense! Caroline knew that something was wrong! I just thought she was just giving into her inner desires. Fuck!" I flopped down on the bed, sighing. 

"She could break the sire bond..."

"How can she break it if she doesn't know? I'm sure Damon doesn't know. It's rare, but isn't rarer for a vampire to form a sire bond on another vampire?"

"It is...Hybrids are more prone to sire bonds because of the loytalty factor in being a wolf, and to be free from pain." 

"You know...it's not that bad being a werewolf. Sure you have to break the 206 bones in your body, but afterwards, you feel freedom. Which is what I want my sister to feel..." I grabbed my phone, pressing the dial button, trying to ignore Nik's lips down the back of my neck. 

_"Best friend..."_ Damon answered. 

"Please tell me you didn't know," I sighed, getting out of bed, and pulling on a t-shirt. 

" _About the sire bond? No. Am I going to do something about it? Yes. There's a witch in New Orleans that has helped this problem before."_

"You're going to New Orleans?" I asked. "What do you mean that you've had this problem before?" 

_"Long story. Stefan and I are going."_

"Well, while you're there, can you do me a favor?" 

_"Sure."_

"Can you ask around for me about St. Anne's Catholic Church? That's where I was adopted from."

_"Gotcha. We'll make a detour while we're there. Nell, what if it's bad."_

"Nothing is as bad as not knowing, Damon." 

_"Okay...I'll see what I can find out."_

"Thank you. Be careful, Damon."

_"See ya."_

I sighed, turning back to Nik who had put on pants. "Breakfast?" he asked. 

"Didn't you already eat?" I asked, rubbing my neck. 

Nik tenderly kissed to healing skin. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Well, while we're on the subject on dominance...What do you know about my new eye color?"

"I think that they're a pretty shade of blue."

"Haha...The first time that they changed is when I punched my hand into Alaric's chest when he tried to kill me and Damon. The second time was when you fed me your blood after you save me and Connor from the bomb, and it's been happening more and more frequently."

"I think it's because you're coming into your true potential. You are an alpha love...Even back then when you were Lenore."

I smiled up at him as he made toast. We sat at the breakfast bar, and ate our small breakfast. "Elena wants us to have a girl's night, so I'll be home late tonight."

"What are you going to be doing today?"

"You know...school work. I got approved to finish my classes online so I can finish faster. I'm now on the fast track to graduation." 

"And you and me can leave this town and travel the world," he grinned. 

"And I can send my book into a publisher's and pray that I can be published." 

"You're book will be an smashing success," he assured me. We got dressed for the day, and I went to the library to work on some homework. When it was time to go to the boarding house, we convened in the living room while Elena pushed in a crate full of wine. "One for you, one for you, one for you..." Elena told us, passing out the wine bottles. 

Bonnie held up a blood bag. "I'm assuming this is for Caroline."

"Actually, it's for me," Elena told her, taking it. 

"Oh, I thought..."

"Are you saying that..." Caroline began to ask.

Elena smiled. "Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire."

Bonnie looked happy, while Caroline and I looked unsure.

"That's amazing."

"What do you mean, thanks to Damon?" I asked. 

Elena shrugged. "Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did, and it worked. No more snatch, eat, and erase."

"Uh-huh..." I nodded, furthering my suspicion that Elena was indeed sired to Damon.

"So, where is my least favorite Salvatore?" Caroline asked.

Elena grabbed her phone, reading a text message, reading it out loud. "Out with Stefan for the night. Don't wait up. Brother bonding."

"Hmm. So you guys check-in text now? What else do you do?"

"I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life. Do you mind laying off on all the hate?"

"Okay. New girls' night rule...No boy talk. Nothing about Nik, or Damon, or whoever," I told them.

"I agree. Plus, why talk when we have this?" Bonnie asked.

"Is that stoner tea?" Caroline asked. 

Bonnie shook her head. "It's spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever." We all stared at her, looking skeptical. "Come on. It's not drugs. Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits."

"Don't judge..."

Caroline sighed. "Okay. Fine. I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening. Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice."

Elena grinned, holding up her blood bag. "I'll drink to that. Cheers!" We all tapped our bottles together, and things began to get wild. 

We partied hard, dancing on various surfaces and drank like a fish. Bonnie had her phone out, capturing it all. Elena went to pour herself a glass of champagne for herself, but realized it was empty. Elena used her superspeed and went into the dining room to stand on the table to grab another bottle of champagne. We all cheered for her as she super-speeded back into the room, and popped the cork. We all hugged each other and fall to the couch. Our party moved upstairs, and eventually into Damon's swanky bathroom. Elena and I were in the bathtub, facing each other while Caroline and Bonnie were sprawled out over the floor. 

We all giggled as we continued our drinking escapes as Bonnie looked at the pictures on her phone. "Check this out... Vamp speed video," Bonnie giggled, showing us the video she took of Elena.

Elena laughed. "I look like Superman. Watch this..." She made it go frame by frame in slow motion where all you could see was the blur of her body. "This year's Christmas card. Being a vampire is so weird. Oh, my God, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?"

"I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of iniquity." Elena stopped laughing and looked very serious at Caroline's commet. "Okay. I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now."

"No. Don't stop on my account. Rip away. It's only Damon, right?"

"Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut."

Bonnie looked at each other, both of us knowing that things were about to get very, very ugly. "So what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?"

"I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was."

"He's always been there for me when I needed him."

"Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him."

"Well, maybe I did."

I spat out the wine that I was drinking. "Say that again?!" 

"You did what?" Caroline asked. 

Bonnie gasped. "You didn't."

"Yeah. I did. Look. I know you two have issues with him, but I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so that I could tell them about it." Elena got out of the tub, vamping back downstairs. I sighed, as I hopped out. 

"There goes my vibe..." I told myself, walking downstairs. 

"Elena, come here," I told her.

Elena shook her head, cleaning up. "Party is over. You guys need to leave."

"Don't be mad, okay? We're just looking out for you," Caroline told her. 

"Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty. At least he's better than Klaus!"

"Hey, don't drag me into your fight. I've always shipped you two together."

"I don't hate him. At I can't. He's... I think I'm falling in love with him," Elena admitted.

"Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. You're sired to him."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"I… Look. I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags, and suddenly..."

Elena shook her head. "There's no way. I..."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. 

"Yeah. Ask Stefan about it. He can explain it better than I can."

"Klaus figured it out too...I just realized this morning," I admitted.

Elena whriled on us. "I'm sorry. You talked to Stefan and Klaus about this?"

"It's not your fault, Elena, okay? Damon took advantage of you."

"Okay. You need to leave..." Elena told her. Caroline looked shocked and speechless. "Now!" She walked over to the door, throwing it open. 

"Elena!" Bonnie shouted, shocked as well. 

Caroline stiffened in disbelief. "Come on!" 

"I said leave!" She opened the door, freezing as two hybrids stood on the porch. 

"Hello girls," the female one grinned. 

She rushed into the house, knocking Elena into the wall. She rushed at Caroline, grabbing her by the throat. The male hybrid rushed in and grabbed Elena by the throat, but Elena fought back and pushed him against the wall. He flipped the tables, pushing Elena against the wall, both of their hands around their necks. I growled, my eyes glowing bright blue, and rushed over, sticking my hand into the guys back as Bonnie started to perform a spell that was so powerful it made the lights flicker and break. 

"STOP!" the female hybrid screamed. Bonnie stopped the spell. "One bite from a hybrid and she's dead, remember?" The male threw Elena on the ground, and then rushed off. 

I ran to the door, not seeing Caroline. "CAROLINE!" 

Elena went off with Tyler to find Caroline while I stayed with Bonnie as we tried to get locate her. I stayed behind, and helped clean up, and then left. I went over to my house, making sure that it was still standing from Matt and Jeremy living in it. "Nellie," Damon called out, waving across the street, as I exited. I waved back, and walked over. 

"Sorry about your house," I told him.

"Why? What did you four do?"

"You know...Girl stuff. You and Elena, huh?"

"She told you?"

"Oh, she told everybody. Anyway. How was your trip?"

"Successful. I have to let her go."

"I don't think that'll will work. Elena really likes you, Damon."

Damon nodded. "Nellie...We went to the church."

"Okay?"

"I met with one of the priests there...There was no werewolves anywhere, Nell. But I talked to somebody."

My heart was pounding."Yeah?"

"And?"

"Nell..."

"I told you, Damon...Nothing is as bad as I think it will be?" 

Damon looked at me with sympathy. "It is though..." 

_"Before we leave, I owe a werewolf a small favor," Damon told his brother, breaking the sire bond with Charlotte._

_"Nell?" Stefan asked, following his brother towards a church._

_"St. Anne's...This is where she was when got adopted by Grayson Gilbert." Damon opened the door, seeing a middle aged man. "Hi."_

_"Hello...May I help you?" the man asked._

_"We're just passing through...Tourist."_

_"Well, welcome to St. Anne's. I'm Father Kieran."_

_"Damon...and this is my brother."_

_"Nice to meet you two," the Father told him. "That will be all Sean."_ _One of the alter boys nodded, leaving. "So, what questions do you have?"_

_"Almost 19 years ago, a baby girl was given up for adoption from this church."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Stefan stepped up. "We want no trouble...Just information."_

_"Why do you two want to know?"_

_"Call it curiosity. You see, where we live, werewolves are a problem."_

_"Rumor has it that one of them is connected to this place and the baby."_

_The Father sighed. "I'm assuming you two are-"_ _Damon and Stefan glanced at each other, guessing that he know. "I know what you two are...New Orleans is a hot spot for creatures like you."_

_"Well, where are all the werewolves then?" Damon asked._

_"They're extinct in this part. About 19 years ago, there was a war on who would control the fractions between the vampires, the witches, and the werewolves. The werewolves got caught up in a civil war against different packs. Many of them were killed, many ran."_

_"So, they're all gone?"_

_"Rumor has it is that they're all in hiding. So, one night...on a full moon, a vampire came to me, covered in blood. In his arms he had a baby. I thought she was dead because she was also covered in blood, but she was just sleeping. He handed me her, and told me I needed to get her out of there and quick. I asked why, and he told me that her life depended on it. I took her to the hospital. She wasn't even a day old when he brought her to me. She was so tiny, and had these big brown eyes. I left to grab some clothes from the donation bin. When I came back...there were tons of dead bodies."_

_"Werewolves?"_

_"Werewolves, witches, and vampires. It seemed like everybody was trying to get to her. I took her away, and arranged an adoption with a Catholic Orphanage. A witch came to me the following week with a memory potion. She wanted me to forget...but I couldn't.  
_

_"Why wouldn't you?" Damon asked._

_"Call it my curiosity. Why would three species of supernatural entities fight over one baby girl. That's when I heard a rumor."_

_"What rumor?" Stefan asked._

_"That she was special. The baby had some type of siphoning magic. That she was linked to a very powerful family. And that was the last time that I saw her."_

_"Why didn't the vampire just compel you?"_

_"Because he knew that I was on Vervain, and we made an agreement for him not to bleed me out. But that's all I know. As soon as I handed her over, that was the last thing I've ever knew."_

_"Thank you," Damon told her._

_"One last thing!" The priest called out. "The girl...when the vampire that told me to get her away...He was terrified. Said that if I didn't more people would die."_

I blinked as silent tears fell down my face as Damon finished telling me the story. "I'm so sorry, Nellie..."

I sobbed, clutching his hand that held my cheek. I thought that being unwanted was bad, but knowing the worst was truth. I left, and headed back to Nik's mansion, explaining him what I learned. "Why would vampires, werewolves, and witches try to kill me?" I asked, wiping my eyes. 

"I don't know, love..." he told me, wiping a tear from my cheek. "But I promise you that no one will hurt you ever again."

"The siphoning...I did it when I stuck my hand in Alaric's chest. And when I drank your blood...I was taking your power."

"I didn't feel like you were taking it...It felt more like you were sharing."

"Alaric looked terrified of me. I don't know what I am."

"You're Eleanor Gilbert, my mate. One day, we'll return to New Orleans, and we shall find out everything. Together."

I nodded, cuddling into his chest as we laid back on his bed. He kissed my head, as I wrapped my legs around him. I felt safe, and warm, and overall, loved. 


	71. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the first scene because I felt like it.   
> Song: Playing with Fire by Sam Tenniz

"What are you painting?" I asked, walking into his studio wearing one of his shirts. 

"I was asked to donate some artwork...I thought it was time to make a new one..."

"You could paint later..." I told him, as he sat down his paint brush. I grinned, kissing him. My lips moved across to his cheeks, and down to his neck. 

"You're playing with fire, Little Wolf..." 

"So?" I asked, biting down hard.

He growled, pushing me up against the wall with his super-speed, kissing my lips. I wasn't as fast or strong as him, so that didn't mean that I couldn't fight back. I pushed him towards a canvas, a can of paint spilling. None of us cared as we stepped in it as our lips continued to meet. Our feet slipped on the wet substance as our kisses turned hungrier. He caught me, lowering us to the ground as his feet knocked over a tower of paint. My legs bent up so he could fit between them. I sat up so he could pull the shirt up and over my body. I used my toes to push his pants and boxers down off his hips, feeling his hard body against mine. I flipped him around, putting my wet hands against his chest to give myself for more leverage. I leaned down, kissing him. He sat up, gripping my back with the wet paint. His lips moved from mine and down to the curve on my neck. He lifted me up and impaled me down on his lap, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure. Our hips moving to meet each others. He moved my hair behind my ear, gently kissing me before he bit me. I forced him down, and began to move on my own. Hair fell in my face as I moved my hlips, my nails digging into his chest for leverage. He grunted, gripping my hips tighter as my nails cut into his skin. My eyes were glowing bright blue as I moved to bite his neck, my hips still moving. My body erupted into flames as I let go of his neck, gasping out in pleasure. He turned me to my back and drove hard into me to find his own completion. I gripped his back as he burined his head into my bloodied neck, his body tensing above mine. I gasped again, gripping him tighly against me. 

* * *

"Looks like a giant snowflake," Stefan commented, staring at Nik's painting.

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post-modernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event." 

"I think it's beautiful," I commented, coming down the stairs, my hair wet from the shower. "I still can't this paint out of my hair."

"Why is paint in your hair?' Stefan asked as I sat on a couch, with my hairbrush. 

"She was helping me paint last night..."

I smirked. If he wanted to call what we did art, then so be it. "It got messy," I explained. 

Adrian the Hybrid entered, looking at us. "You said it was urgent?"

Nik nodded, "Yes. Take this to the Mystic Grill immediately."

Adrian scoffed. "You want me to be a delivery guy?"

My eyes widened at the comment. Nik walked over to the hybrid, getting very close. "What I want is for you to do whatever I say, without the attitude. Be careful with that. It's still wet..."

The hybrid left, looking unhappy. "Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know," Stefan told him. 

"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor?" Nik asked, putting away his paints. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena is sired to Damon."

"We know...I intuited as much."

"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever, and here you are making post-modern snowflakes."

"You're just mad because she's already had feelings and they've intensified," I scoffed.

Nik grinned at me. "I've delivered." He wiped the paint off his hands with a cloth. "I retrieved the hunter's sword from Italy, which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the hunter's mark. You're the one who's supposed to deliver the hunter and his mark."

"Which you promise you won't hurt," I told him.   
  
Nik grabbed my hand before I could hit him, kissing my palm. "Of course, love...No harm will come to your brother's head."

"Or the rest of his body, Nik."

"Or the rest of his body," he repeated. 

"Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us," Stefan explained. 

"Sounds like quite the chore, which is why I feel perfectly justified in doing a little charity work."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at him. "Or maybe you're lying about having found the sword."

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Nik good and strides past Stefan into the other room. I turned my head to see him open the vault. "We're in this together. The hilt acts as a cypher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it." He placed the sword on the table, sitting next to me, propping his feet up on the same table. Stefan picked up the sword to examine it. "I heard you moved out of your house. Bit of a martyr move, hmm?"

"I'm not here to bond, Klaus."

He put the sword down. 

"Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got."

Stefan left and I turned to him. "He's grumpy lately."

"His girlfriend left him for his brother."

I turned to face him. "Were you ever jealous of me and Elijah?"

"When? Back then or recently?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter? We were all friends. You, me, Elijah, Bekah, and grudingly Kol. No offense to Finn, but he can suck it."

"I wonder how much you really do remember."

"Flashes mostly...Feelings? It's complicated. Now answer my question."

"Yes...I was once jealous of your friendship of Elijah...Now are we going to this charity event or what?"

"Let me go get dressed..." I smiled, running up the stairs. I changed into a green long sleeved dress, and pulled on some boots that went up to my knees. I grabbed my brown satchel shoulder bag and walked down the stairs. "Ready!" 

We walked hand in hand inside of the grill, where Caroline was admiring his snowflake paitning. "Hey Care Bear," I told her, hugging her. 

"Hey, Nellie...Did you have to bring him?"I turned to see Nik grinning at us. Caroline crossed her arms. "Here to steal tiny Tim's crutches?"

"Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him."

"Nice snowflake, by the way."

"Is my work really that literal?"

"I'm serious. There's something... Lonely about it."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you two lovely ladies some champagne?"

Caroline and I glanced around us. "Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't want to be a high-school cautionary tale at the next town meeting."

"Bad enough I'm dating an older man," I smirked.

"Well, then, it's a good thing the high-school part is nearly over."

I smacked his chest. "Be nice..."

"It's fine, Nell. If we're all going to get along with each other, then I will need that glass of champagne."

"Is that our thing? Three good friends?"

"We don't have a 'thing.'"

"Be right back..." He kissed my hand, and left to get us our drinks. 

"You know...when he's around you, he's like a puppy," Caroline told me, texting on her phone. 

"I know...It's adorable. Did Stefan tell you about New Orleans?"

"No...What happened?"

"Um...nothing. Just drama with my birth family. I promised Elena that I woould tell her when she get's back."

"Where did she go?"

"To cure her broken heart," I lied. So what if Damon didn't break things off with Elena. My sister was happy for the first time in a long time. I wasn't going to let Stefan or Caroline ruin it. 

"Here we go..." Nik told us, returning to us with three flutes. "To new friends."

"Cheers," I said, clinking my glass with his and Caroline's. We wandered around, looking at the different donations. It was a nice day, and we both enjoyed ourselves. I went to excuse myself to go to the restroom, where I was attacked. I could barely scream before a gag of wolfsbane was placed in my mouth. I coughed and gagged as I was whisked away. 

* * *

"He's going to kill you all!" I shouted as the twelve hybrids encircled me. "Who put you up to this?! Tyler?!"

"Quiet!" the girl that kidnapped Caroline scolded. 

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because Klaus took everything from us!" she shouted. 

"Eleanor!" I heard him yell. 

"NIKKLAUS!" I screamed, trying to get away. 

"Kim..." Adrian sighed, falling to the ground. 

Klaus's eyes burned golden with anger and fury as he held the heart in his hands.

"No!" she screamed, her eyes burning in hatred. I barely had a moment before she stuck in her hand in my chest. I gasped, gripping onto her arm. He snapped into action, cutting down his opponenets as he treid to get to me. He held Alexander's sword in his hand, cutting down anybody that came in his way. It was gruesome with heads and body parts flying everywhere. Kim was crying, leading me down the stairs, her hand still in my chest. Klaus raced after her, and she released her hold on my heart and I fell on my knees, coughing. 

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" he growled, putting the sword against her throat. "You'd do well to answer me, love. Where is he?!"

Kim sobbed. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." He pressed the sword harder until her head dropped from her body. He rushed towards me, and held me to his body, his body shaking. Pulling back, he kissed me out of desperation and fear. "Go home and wait for me there..."

"Nik, what are you going to do?"

"Go home, Nell..." I nodded, and ran off. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to make Tyler pay one way or another. 


	72. The After School Special

"What's your plan, Nik?" I asked my boyfriend as I stood by my locker on the phone. It has been a tense couple of weeks for everybody. Jeremy and Matt were still at the cabin with Damon working on vampire hunter training. Damon let Elena go, so she was moody and depressed. Tyler was inconsolable after Carol Lockwood's death, Stefan was also inconsulable after finding out that Damon and Elena slept together, and Caroline was being super neurotic. 

_"My plan remains, love. Get your brother to finish the mark. Fine the cure, the end."_

"Not about that...About Tyler. He's gonna be gunning for you. The whole town is."

_"Tyler started it when he went after you. I was just finishing the job."_

"That involved in Carol Lockwood's death. If they knew that I knew that you did it..."

_"He knew that I couldn't live without you...And I knew that he couldn't live with out his mother."_

I sighed, leaning against the lockers. Everybody saw him as the feared Hyrbid that was unmeriful. But I saw the true man that he was deep down inside. He was passoniate, and witty, and strong. He was a broken boy, desperate to be loved. "It's hard to stay mad at you when you say things like that. But seriously, Nik...I'm freaking out."

_"Stay calm, Little Wolf. I'm on my way to your hunting cabin to make sure your brother is cooperating."_

"Remember not to hurt him," I told him. 

_"I won't hurt him..."_

"I have to go...this assembly is about to start," I told him. 

_"Okay...Be well, Little Wolf."_

I stood near the back of the crowd, with the candle in my hand. "Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness, in times of tragedy, leads to healing. That one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than just a mayor. She was... An open-minded friend... And a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident," Liz Forbes said. 

"Screw this," I hear Tyler mutter. My head turned as I watched him stomp out. 

"Please join me in observing a minute of silence in her memory..."

I was about to bow my head when I caught the scent of an Original Vampire. "Rebekah? It can't be..." I whispered, walking out. I blew out my candle and exited the the gym to step out into the hallway. "Alright, Rebekah! I know you're out here! I can smell you a mile away. Come out, come out wherever you are!" 

"It's nice to see you again after you helped my brother dagger me...again," Rebekah said, coming out of the shadows, circuling me. 

"Get over it, Bekah...You killed my sister. I had to get you back."

Rebekah smirked. "You remind me of myself."

"What games are you playing out...Is this about the stupid cure?"

"The cure could be my once chance at happiness."

I sighed. "You know what? I don't care who gets the stupid cure! All I want-"

"Yes, yes...I know. Your sister and brother's utter happiness. I wish my own brother felt like that about me. Speaking of your sister...I have her, and Caroline...Time's ticking, Nell. Better hurry."

She rushed off and I rushed over to find my sister and my friend. I barged into the library, seeing Caroline and Elena sitting at a desk. "April?" I asked, seeing the girl standing there. "What are you doing here?!"

Rebekah entered the room with Stefan behind her. "She's with me. Now, sit down, all of you."

I took a seat glaring at her as Stefan sat down as well. "Stefan," Elena said, getting up. 

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah snapped, causing Elena to force her body back down. "Class is in session. You've all been compelled, except for dear Nellie. You know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learned... thanks to yours truly... About a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. And these tattoos reveal what? Elena?"

"A map," Elena answered. 

"Which led to, Caroline?" 

"A cure for vampirism."

"Perfect. We're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks assuming you found the sword, you must have found the cure, and yet you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong-" She looked over at April, who was writing in a notebook. "What are you doing?"

"You asked me to take notes."

"I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it, a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push pins. Go fetch." 

April left, leaving us supernaturals together. "You're wasting your time, Bekah. We don't know anything," I told her.

"So you just gave up? I thought you'd do anything to save Elena, even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you could grow old and die with her." Elena look surprised. Stefan looked embarresed, and I rubbed the spot between my eyes. "Why do you look so surprised? I'm missing something. What is it?"

"They broke up, okay?," Caroline told her, "Now let us go."

"Wait. I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan. I asked you what happened, and you have to tell me."

"She slept with Damon," Stefan spat out.   
  
Rebekah blinked. She said nothing, only to turn her back to us to call Tyler to let him know that she had Caroline hostage. That's when my least favorite Original raced into the room with Professor Shane. "Sister..." Kol greeted, seeing us in our seats. "You're even worse than Klaus."

"Kol. Finally. Did you bring me what I asked for?" Rebekah asked. Kol pushed Shane inside, and I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't trust Shane as far as I could throw him. "You must be Shane."

"Hello, pet..." Kol greeted, coming over to my table. 

"Ugh...Who let you out of your coffin?" I asked, crossing my arms. 

"Come on, Nell...I thought we had a moment back at the ball."

"You tried to kill my friend...That puts down pretty far down on the people that I actually tolerate." 

"Kol, Nell, stop flirting. I'm trying to think," Rebekah called out. 

"I wasn't flirting!" I shouted. 

"Kol, come on..." Rebekah called out, pushing Shane along with her. She left, and returned, smirking. "Still glued to your seats? Ooh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?"

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah," Stefan hissed.

Rebekah glared at him, repeating her question. "Truth or dare, Elena? You're compelled. Answer."

"Dare," Elena answered. 

"I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon."

"Seriously?" Caroline asked. 

"Being with Damon makes me happy."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper."

Elena took a breath. "When I'm with him... It feels unpredictable, like... Like I'm free."

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?"

"Alright, that's enough!" I shouted.

"Stop!" Caroline shouted as well. 

"She can't. She's compelled," Rebekah told us. 

Elena drove the metaphorical dagger a bit more into Stefan. "Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that because... When he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy."

"Do you still love Stefan?

"Yes."

"Are you still in love with Stefan?"

"No..." 

Rebekah went over to Stefan whose head was down. "Did that hurt, having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?"

"Go to hell," he hissed.

"Did... that... hurt?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the last 900 years of my life." Tyler entered, seeing all of us at tables. "Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building. No vamp-running in the hallways."

"Whoa, wait...Vamp-running from what?" I asked.

Rebekah turned to look at Tyler. "Turn."

"What?!" Elena shouted. 

"But he can't. He'll lose control," Caroline explained, eyes wide with fear. 

Rebekah smirked. "That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the Professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it: Use it, share it, destroy it, save it... I want that to be me."

Tyler looked horrified. "But if I turn, I'll kill them."

"Yes, you will. Turn."

It was like it was turning on an ON switch. Tyler gasped as one of the first of many bones broke. As soon as Rebekah left, we all got out of chairs, watching Tyler's bones break. "Agh! I can fight this!" Tyler screamed. He was breathing heavily and fell to the floor. I pushed my sister to a safer distance as he crawled over to the table, grunting as his bones continued to break. He slammed his arms on a table, breaking it. "Get out of here!" 

"Go! Go!" I shouted at the three vampires, pushing them towards the door. I closed it, and locked it. 

"That door's not going to hold him," Elena said. She and Stefan went to work on barricading it close while I pulled out my phone. _"Little Wolf, I'm a little busy..."_

"Well, so am I! Your psychopathic sister has me, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena held hostage with Tyler who is compelled to shift!"

_"What?! Where are you?"_

"At the fucking school! He's not going to stop Nik! And it's not a full moon! What do I do?!"

_"Listen, carefully...You have to overthrow his Alpha status."_

"He's a fucking hybrid! He's stronger than me!" I shouted as I turned and ran from where he broke down the doors. 

_"Yes, you can! Listen to me, love....He may be a Hybrid, but you are a thousand year old werewolf...You're much stronger than him...I believe in you..."_

Hearing his encouraging voice, I stopped, panting as I faced the doors. I hung up, and saw Elena and Stefan stop to look at me. "Go! I got this!" They ran as I followed after Tyler who was trying to sniff out Caroline. "HEY!" I screamed. 

He turned and growled at me, his golden eyes meeting my electric blue ones. He roared at me, but I roared back, both of us unwilling to submit. He charged me and I growled as I braced myself for his weight, smaling him into the bleachers. I was panting with exertection, but Nik's words resonated in my head. Tyler charged towards, me, and I stuck my clawed hand into the scruff of his neck, forcing him down. My body fell on top of his fur covered one, straddling it. I opened my mouth and roared/screamed at him, my eyes blazing. Very slowly, he shrank back to acknowledge my status as Alpha and began to shift back until I was straddling his naked body. He was breathing heavily, looking at me with fear and adoration. I was panting as we faced each other. Caroline came out from her hiding spot, looking at us. I removed my claws from his neck, and stood up. 

I turned around walked out, finding Elena..."You okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah...I'm going to Nik's mansion and taking a long hot shower and sinking into his 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets. "What are you going to do?" 

"Damon called and wants me to come to him...I'm gonna go..."

"Be careful, okay? And give Jere my love."

"I will." I watched her walk away, and then ran into Kol.

"Hello, love...shall we have a chat?" 


	73. Deals with the Devil

"Kol," I greeted, crossing my arms. "What do you want?"

"I just want to chat...Is that a crime?"

"In my book? Yes."

"You can't let them get to Silas. Your sister's band of merry men."

"Why?"

"Because if Silas gets unleashed, then it will lead to everybody's utter descruction. Yours, mine, Klaus's, your brother, sister, all of your friends. You don't know what's at stake!" 

I studied the Original. "You're scared...No, you're petrified. What's so dangerous about Silas?"

Kol swallowed hard. "He's just worst than Klaus. Between the two of them, I would rather take Klaus any day. He's the lesser of two evils. Stop them, or I will."

"What do you mean, 'I will'."

"You have a hunter. Can't find a cure without him."

I growled, my eyes glowing. "You go after Jeremy and I swear I'll drive that stake through your heart."

Kol smirked, and zoomed off. I sighed, and went back to my car. Getting in, I sat there, willing my heart rate to calm down. My phone dinged, alerting me of a text message. 

_**Lena: Going to Damon. Will be careful. Luv u.** _

**Luv u too. Keep an eye out for any Originals. I think we're in a middle of a family feud.**

I placed my phone down, driving towards Nik's mansion. He was still gone with Jeremy and Damon, trying to complete the hunter's mark. I missed him. Upon arriving, I was met with one of the house keepers, and told the cook if they could make me some dinner. I went into Nik's room, and walked into the lavish bathroom. I took my time showering, washing off today's grime and dirt. Upon when I was done, I went back into his bedroom, slipping on a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. I was met with a heaping plate of spaghetti and breadsticks and I instantly dug in. When I was done, I sent my plate back down to the kitchen and cuddled into the king size bed. A couple of hours later, the bedroom door opened, jarring me from my sleep. I moaned lightly as the man pulled off his clothes and slid underneath the covers behind me. 

"You're on my side, love," Nik whispered, kissing the back of my neck. 

"Maybe if you came home sooner, I wouldn't have to steal your side of the bed." 

He chuckled behind me, placing his arm around my waist. I turned to face him, my eyes still close. I ran my nose along his bare chest, taking in his scent. "I missed you." 

"I missed you to. Just so you are aware, your brother and friends are quite alive."

"Thank you...Now, let's sleep...I'll tell you more about my day tommorow." He kissed my forehead, and I turned back over to face the wall, his arm still holding me to his body. 

The next day, we were in the kitchen while I explained what happened while he was gone. He sat and listened as I explained Rebekah using April, how Bonnie was harnasing new powers that were dangerous, the drama between my sister and the Salvatore brothers, and more importantly Kol. "Did he threaten you?" Nik growled as I got to our late night chat. 

"Me? No...Jeremy? Yes...Nik, you don't understand. I rarely see all of you Mikaelson's afraid of something. But Kol? He was terrified. Plus, I don't like Professor Shane. He's manipulating Bonnie, and I don't like what this new power is doing to her. Your sister is still a bitch." 

"Don't worry about Rebekah or Kol. They're both being petty...Trying to turn against me."

"Why is your family always have so much drama?" I asked, sitting on his lap. 

"Because we need a thousand years worth of therapy," he smirked. I laughed, leaning down to kiss him. Things were about to go to the next level when someone rang the doorbell. "Who the bloody hell is that?" he groaned as I got up. 

"Down, boy," I told him, going to open the door. "Elena! You here for breakfast?"

"Is he here? We have a problem."

"Nik!" I shouted, letting her in. 

She came in where Nik came into the living room, pulling on his shirt. "Elena...what do we owe this pleasure," he smiled. 

"I need your help."

"Really?" he smirked. 

"Kol is going after Jeremy...He already has Damon."

I growled. "He warned me last night that if I didn't get you all to back off, he'll have to do it himself." 

"A bit ironic you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?" Nik asked, staring at Elena. 

"This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires."

"Wait, you did what?" I asked.

"I assured you he was safe, love," he told me quickly, then turned back to Elena. "And my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?"

"Call him off, Klaus," Elena ordered. 

"You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me."

"Whatever our differences, we want the same thing. Please. Klaus, I'm begging you...If not for me, then do it for her..." Nik's eyes softened a tiny bit, and shifted towarsd me at his side. 

He sighed, and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."

_"Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun."_

"Those vampires were for my hunter."

_"Well, make some more. There's no shortage of people."_

"Where's Damon Salvatore?"

_"I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake."_

"Yes. Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box."

_"Hey. No need to be nasty about it."_

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. Understand?"

_"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word."_

He hung up, looking at Elena. "Satisified?" She left quickly after that, and I looked at him. 

"I don't trust him. One thing that I know about your family is that you guys like to find loopholes in things. Take advangate."

"Kol wouldn't cross me."

"You sure about that? When someone is that scared, they'll go to desperate lengths. I've seen you do it." 

* * *

"Welcome home, baby brother," I told Jeremy as he came in for his shift. 

"Nell? What are you doing here?" he asked, as he hugged me. 

"Well, since a annoying Original twerp came to pay you a visit, I don't trust him to keep away. They're crafty bastards."

"So, you're going to be my guard dog?"

I scowled at the term. "In a sense, yes...But I really did miss you."

Jeremy smiled back. "I missed you too. I read your book by the way, between killing vampires your boyfriend threw my way. It's really good!" 

I blushed slightly. "Thanks...Not to skeevy?"

"So, what if it's a little R rated? At least you didn't have Damon reading it outloud."

My mouth dropped mortified. "He didn't..."

Jeremy began to snicker. "He did..."

Jeremy and I laughed, but Jeremy froze. I turned to see Damon enter, and saw his eyes slightly dilated. "Oh my god...He's compelled."

Jeremy acted fast, pulling me with him into the backroom. "I need to get out of here...I think he's going to kill me." He had his gun drawn, and aimed it at the doro. 

"He can't if he can't find you," I told him, using my strength to peel off the metal plate covering the tunnels. Jeremy nodded, going in. I followed him, replacing the cover as we began to make our way in the labyrinth. 

It was like a game of cat and mouse as we raced through the maze. Jeremy led the way, a flashlight and his gun in his hands. "Jeremy… Get out of here! Do you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me. There's nothing I can do! You can't hide in here, Jer. If I find you, you're dead. Jeremy, are you listening to me? You better run! I am coming to kill you. You need to go now!" we heard Damon shout. 

"This way!" I told him, catching Damon's scent grow stronger. The faster we ran, the more tired we were. "We can't keep doing this!" I panted, gripping the wall for support. "He's not going to stop."

"Maybe we can slow him down a bit..." Jeremy suggested, shrugging off his jacket. 

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm compelled? Don't stop!" we heard Damon shout. He was about to say something, but I stopped him with my hand over his mouth. He was coming. Jeremy grabbed his pocket knife, slicing his hand. "Seriously? You're being hunted by a vampire, and now you're bleeding?"

Jeremy went into a corner of the tunnel, and I climbed up the wall, waiting for the drop. Damon arrived in the celler, and Jeremy rushed at him, putting him into a headlock. Damon bit his arm, and I dropped down, kicking him to send him in the dirt. We both got up, and we tussled , punches being thrown, until I pushed him into the wall. "Nell...I thought I smelled you," Damon panted. 

"I know that you're compelled, D. But I'm not going to let you get him."

Damon nodded. "I know. This was a dumb move, though. You can't fight me in closed quarters."

Jeremy shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Damon looked at us, understanding in his eyes as Jeremy aimed his gun at him, and shot him twice in the abdomen, sending Damon grunted in pain as he doubled over. "You're gonna have to shoot me, Jeremy, in the heart. I'm not gonna be able to stop myself." Jeremy hesitated. "Jeremy, you are a hunter. You know what to do. Do it. Do it!" Jeremy sent a bullet in his head, sending Damon down to the ground. 

"Nice aim," I told him. 

"Thanks..." Jeremy panted. 

"Come on...Let's get out of here." 

We got out of the tunnels, and now raced through the woods. "Nellie," he panted, looking fatigued. 

"Jeremy, I can smell him. He's coming...We have to keep moving." I tore off my overshirt, and ripped it into two. With one piece, I tied it around his hand. The other, I wrapped it around the bite wound. "This has to end...You're loosing too much blood." 

We both looked tired as hell, and Jeremy was looking too pale for my liking. "He's coming," I told him, his scent growing stronger. I wrapped his good arm around my neck and ran with him until I was out of breath, both of us leaning against the tree. 

Damon rushed at us. "Jeremy...Nell..." Jeremy's hands were shaking badly, so I took the gun, aiming it at him. He nodded to me. "Shoot now."

I took a breath and pulled the trigger. Stefan arrived, pushing Damon against a tree. "Hey, brother. Long time, no see." Stefan broke his neck, turning to Elena. "You're welcome."

* * *

Back at the house, I bandaged Jeremy up, giving him so juice and a cookie to increase his blood sugar. Elena entered, looking crestfallen. "Hey...How's Damon?" I asked. 

"I don't know. Stefan wouldn't let me see him. We're you really going to shoot him?"

I bit my lip. "Elena...As much as I love Damon, who's my best friend and a brother to me, I will always put this family first. You, and Jere...You're all that I have."

She nodded, going to hug me. "Stefan's on Rebekah's side."

I pulled back, sighing. "I figured. But that's not my concern right now." She nodded in agreement as the doorbell went off. We both went to see who it was, seeing Nik standing on the porch. He still wasn't invited in. 

"Good evening, Gilbert clan," Nik greeted. 

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"I've come to fetch my hunter. Seeing as how my brother's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me."

"I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today," Jeremy told him. 

Nik took a step closer to the doorway. "You think you're safer here? Hmm. Clearly you don't know Kol. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, as strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet."

"Nik..." I said,, blocking Jeremy. "I'm sorry...but I think we'd rather take our chances."

Nik looked at me. "Fine, but when Kol does come... and he will come… be sure to let me know, preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground. And as for you, hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn and loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We'll plan on finishing our work tomorrow."

I let out the breath that I was holding as I closed the door, following Elena and Jeremy back into the kitchen. "He has a point," I said. "Kol really doesn't want to let Silas out or have us find the cure. Fear can cause desperation." 

"And one thing that the Originals all have in common is that they're all willing to do whatever they have too so they can get what they want," Elena agreed. 

Jeremy shook his head. "This is never gonna end. If Kol doesn't kill me first, then Klaus is just gonna force me to kill more innocent people. How many is it gonna take, 10, 100?"

"If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires. Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You're gonna kill Kol instead," Elena told us. 


	74. Under Siege

It was official. The Gilbert Clan was on lockdown, waiting for Kol to come after us. Elena's plan wasn't fool proof, and a part of me disagreed with her. If Jeremy killed Kol, then he would have completed his mark. But she would have to face the wrath of Nik, and I don't think I could hold him back. I knew that Nik loved his family over everything even though he didn't show it. That's one quality that I saw that attracted me to him. A part of me wanted Kol dead so Jeremy could be safe, but the larger part of me protested and felt sick. I couldn't do this to Nik...Not after everything we've been through and how far we have come to this point in our relationship. That's why I told Elena that whatever she does, I don't want to know or be a part of it. 

Matt was over at our house, spending time with Jeremy while Elena stressed clean and I cooked. Matt and Jeremy were playing a first person shooter game while Elena talked to Bonnie. "Where are you?" she asked the witch.

_"I told Caroline I'd take her place at decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you showed."_

"Oops," I shrugged, placing a plate of grilled cheeses in front of the boys.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to, though. We've got Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him. And Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip. And since neither of them were invited in, it's the only place that we can keep him safe."

_"Why does it sound like you're under fire?"_

"Apparently me and Nell living in a fraternity house now."

"I'm training," Jeremy argued. 

"Me too."

I kicked both of their feet, getting it off of the coffee table. "Train yourself to do some dishes. And put these weapons away before someone tries to use one on Elena," I told them.

_"Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're all trapped in your house."_

"Listen, I have a plan to put an end to all of this. I want Jeremy to kill Kol."

_"You want him to kill an Original?"_

"Think about it. Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the Hunter's mark will be complete, and we'll have our key to finding the cure."

_"I'm on my way. We'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?"_

"Actually, probably yes." She went to wash her hands, but they began to burn, causing her to drop her phone. I came over, to see what was going on, while she retrieved the device. "Sorry."

_"What happened?"_

"I don't know. There's something in the water." 

I ran my hands under the water, sniffing it and then tasted it. My nose wrinkled as I got the bitter taste. "What the fuck?! That's Vervain!"

"Why is there Vervain in the water supply?" Elena asked. 

_"I don't know, but I think I know who put it there. I'll see you guys soon."_ Bonnie hung up, and I sighed.

"I'm going upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. If something happens, just scream."

While I was putting on a pair of overall shorts and a t-shirt when Elena called out. "Nell?"

I opened my door, and began to pull my growing hair back into a ponytail. "Hey...What's going on?"

"I invited Kol here...He won't talk to me, but to you."

"Elena...I don't think that we should do this."

"What?!"

"I heard you talking to Stefan. Nik is going to come after you...Nik is trying to grab the dagger from Rebekah. He can dagger him and lock him up. No one has to die!"

"It's either Kol or thousands of people!"

"Or we just stop finding the cure all together? Do you really want it, Elena? Because, you seem to be looking very positive at being a vampire. You got the guy, the power...You do know the bond will break once you're human again, right?"

Elena just stared at me, her emotions warring with her mind. "I'm doing what I have to do for my brother."

I flinched, growling. "He's my brother too, Elena. This is going to end in bloodshed. There's always carnage and causalities in war. I should know." I slammed the door in her face, and sighed. I could hear Jeremy leave and invite Kol in."

"Kol," I greeted, standing in the middle of the stairs. 

"Eleanor...Just the woman I wanted to see," he grinned. 

Elena left, and I turned to Kol. "Drink?" I asked. 

I found the oldest bottle of scotch, and grabbed two glasses. "Sorry it took so long. I had to dig up the old people alcohol."

Kol smirked. "Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans… now, they knew how to make a drink." Kol walked around the kitchen, grabbing various ingredients and began to make a drink. 

I smiled a bit. "You lived in New Orleans?"

"We all did, till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart."

"Why? What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors or is because you spend most nights in his bed?"

I took a deep breath. "Nik and I's relationship...It's complicated. We both have walls up around us, and both enjoy breaking each other's down. As for the alliance...I could honestly careless about the cure."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Because the look in your eyes. I recongized it when Mikael came into town last year. It was the same look in Klaus's eyes that you have now about Silas. And I'm tired of the bloodshed. I just want to finish the school year, and run off with Nik into the sunset, trying to find my family."

Kol studied me. "You're different...You're..."

"Just like Lenore? I may not fully remember who I was back then, but I still have the same feelings. We were close, right?"

"You were like another big sister to me...Friends." 

"I care for my friends, Kol, and my family. I'm willing to help you and stop the others from looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone. No one has to die." I took the offered drink, taking a sip. "This is really good."

"It's yours...To our new friendship." I smiled as we clinked our glasses together. "So, if you were in New Orleans, you may know my family."

Kol nodded. "You know, I thought I saw you once...a version of you. But before I could find you, I was daggered."

We went back into the living room, where Kol casually picked up the X-box control and began to play Jeremy's game, and was actually beating his high score. "You're really good at that game. Especially considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years," I commented. 

Kol shrugged. "I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it? You have killed, haven't you? That's how you lot trigger the curse, right?"

"Yeah, I've killed. My parents...I accidently drove them off the bridge. Various vampires that were a threat to my friends or family, I've killed. Humans, though? No..."

"And Elena? Or is she one of those Mary Sue vampires?"

"She's killed...once. I'm guessing your number is a lot higher than hers though, and mine."

Kol shrugged. "You lose track over the years. So are we going to talk about Silas or just jibber jabber?"

"That's the thing...No one else seems to think Silas exists, not even Nik. So why do you?"

"I used to run with some witches in Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, New Orleans in the 1900s. They all knew about Silas and that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem."

"Wait...Were you a witch when you were human?"

Kol blushed a bit. "Males can be witches to you know."

"I said nothing about the gender card...I knew Rebekah told me that she wasn't one. That must've been hard. Loosing your connection like that."

"It was."

"Why Silas, though? Why are you so afraid of him?"

"They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash Hell on earth. I happen to like earth just the way it is."

I snorted. "That's pretty biblical. What is he, Satan?"

"Well, that's the other problem with people today. They've lost faith, and in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear." 

We continued to drink, but slowly ran out of stuff to drink. "Okay...So, we're out of gin but I think this is a good year."

Kol grinned. "What if I said I don't believe you?"

I shrugged. "Ok, you got me. I don't know anything about wine. I'm more of a vodka person."

"Just seems odd that you being so willing to give up something your sister wants so much."

I sighed. "I would do anything for my family, even if it means going against them because they're being stupid. I think she really likes being a vampire, but is too stubborn to really know what she wants. And I want Jeremy to be safe, and I want Nik to be happy, and I want all my friends to live."

"That's a lot of wants."

"I know...And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger? Isn't this for the best? Everybody lives?"

Kol nodded. "Well, this has been an enlightening. Thanks for the drinks. I'll take your request for truce under advisement."

"Kol, wait...Is there any chance that you can be wrong about Silas?"

Kol shook his head. "Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried." I followed him outside, but a nagging feeling in me made my hand grab onto his arm. I stopped him, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

_"Kol! Get back here!" Lenore shouted, racing after the teenager who had her dress._ _Kol gave a hearty laugh, but stopped when she got the best of him, taking back her dress. "You're wicked, Kol Mikaelson," she huffed, pulling the dress back on over her chemise. She had been bathing in the river when the second youngest Mikaelson stolen her clothes._

_"How did you get here so quick?" he asked, smiling as she began to loosely braid her long brown hair._

_"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased, tying it off with a ribbon. "What are you doing out here anyway?"_

_"Nik told us the news, so I wanted to greet my new sister."_

_Lenore smiled, looking at the handmade ring that Nik presented her the night before. "We're not wed yet, but thank you. How did everybody else take it?"_

_"Elijah was thriled, along with Rebekah. Henrick was excited as well. Finn...You know how Finn is. Mother was happy, and began to discuss times of the years for a wedding, and Father-?"_

_"Let me guess...He wasn't thrilled."_

_"You know how he is...But I've never seen Nik so happy. And if you make my brother that happy, then I'm happy." Kol smiled shly, opening his hand. In his palm was a simple seed that slowly blossomed into a flower. He tucked in behind her ear, letting his hand linger to her braid._

_"Kol..." she sighed, stepping back. It was no secret that most of the Mikaelson boys had a crush on the girl, but Nikklaus was the only one that ever stole her heart. "One day, you'll meet the right woman and she'll be the luckiest woman to call you her husband." She reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek._

Nell gasped, pulling away, her head pounding with a new memory. "Nell? You okay?" 

"I remember...You stole my dress and you gave me a flower you bloomed with magic."

His eyes widened with hope and took a step towards me. "Lenore?"

I took a step back. "Kol...They're going to kill you."

"What? Who is?"

"Elena and Jeremy...You have to leave him alone...I'll get them to back off, but you _have_ to leave him alone." 

"Nell?!" Elena gasped as Jeremy and I stood in the doorway. 

Kol's eyes turned angry, turning to me. There was an apology in them. "Sorry, love. Truce denied." 

Elena slammed the door. "I'm sorry. I've already been invited in" he kicked in the door, and I followed him in. "Hide and seek? Fine by me."

"Kol!" I shouted. Racing after him. I grabbed his arm, punching him. He hissed, and I went over to the kitchen, breaking a chair, and throwing it at him, not intentionally trying to kill him. He caught it, throwing it back at me. It hit my shoulder, sending me against the wall as I cried out. "Kol, stop!" I shouted. 

I turned my head to see Elena at the top of the stairs, with a crossbow. She fired, hitting Kol in the leg with an arrow. He groans in pain and pulled it out, seeing Elena gone. I raced after him as he went to Elena's room. "Kol! Please...I meant what I said! No one has to get hurt!" Kol growled, taking the arrow from his leg and sticking it straight into the right side of my chest. I gasped, as he backed away.

"Sorry, love. No hard feelings..." he broke down Jeremy's door, only to be shot with a stake.

"Jeremy!" I shouted, staggering up. Kol glanced at me, and saw the bullets come flying. He quickly pushed me away, causing me to trip, and fall over to banister onto the coffee table. The impact from my fall, caused me to gasp as the air left my legs and I felt something puncture my side. and collapse onto my back, the air escaping my lungs. I tried to get up, seeing a piece of wood sticking out of my side. I saw Kol drag Jeremy down the stairs by his feet. 

He set him ontop of the table, with a meat cleaver in his hand. I removed the wood and arrow from my body, and weakly got up. "Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse. So I'm just gonna chop off your arm, but don't worry. I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after." I dragged myself over to the wall. "Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe..." Elena zoomed in. She grabbed Kol, with the cleaver missing Jeremy, instead slicing through one of the restraints. Elena smalled the cleaver into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. 

"Stop!" I screamed as Jeremy sprayed Kol with water from the kitchen sink hose. Elena moved the way, while she grabbed the White Oak Stake from his jacket, and tossing it to Jeremy. "Elena!" 

"Jeremy, now!"

"NO!" I screamed, going over to tackle Jeremy but it was too late. Kol screamed as he was staked, his body turning grey, and then burst into flames. I watched in horror as he screamed, staggerging off the counter, and grabbing my leg as he died. I knelt down, touching his body. Jeremy froze and I turned to see Nik staring there, with hurt and rage in his eyes. "Nik..." 

"What did you do?" he growled. 

Elena looked at me and then to him. "We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm."

"Lies. He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him."

I turned towards Elena. "Trap? You used me?!"

"I'm sorry, Nell. You're too close to them," she told me, before turning back to Nik. "You said you were gonna put him down, too."

Klaus slapped the door frame. "I was gonna make him suffer on my terms! I'm going to burn this house to the ground, and then when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."

I got up, my body still broken and bleeding from my wounds. "You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll never be able to make any more hybrids," Jeremy told him.

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead."

I flinched and I knew he was telling the truth. He suddenly grabbed his head, kneeing in pain. "Nik!" I shouted.

"Invite him in. Do it," Bonnie told Jeremy. 

"Come in..." Jeremy said. 

Nik was dragged into the house by magic, and was immobized. "Living room. Go..." Bonnie called out, keeping Klaus still. I got up staggering forward, only to be stopped by a force field. I looked at Bonnie with hurt in my eyes, as they stared at me apologetically.

"Witch, you can't do this to me."

"You have no idea what I can do now.'

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me?! Do you?!"


	75. Stuck Like You

_"Nell, please try to understand..."_

"Fuck you, Elena! Tell Bonnie she can fuck herself too!" I shouted, pacing back and forth angrily as Klaus glared at me from the living room. "I had Kol under control! He trusted me! And you ruined that trust! You used me!" 

"You told him about we were going to kill him!" 

"Because things were going to get so much worse! I didn't want anymore bloodshed! And I did trust him, just like I trust Klaus!"

"Look...I'm sorry that we trapped you in there, but we couldn't trust you."

"And I trusted you!" I blinked back the tears. "I trusted you, Elena, and you didn't trust me! Why? Because I'm fucking Klaus? That's I'm friends wtih the Originals? Look's who's fucking her ex-boyfriend's brother?!" I could hear Elena's breathing get rougher. "I hope you get what you want, Elena. Maybe that's the Petrova in you. Don't worry about me. I'll be gone when you all get home." I hung up, and threw my phone against the wall, shattering it. 

The first day, we avoided each other, both of us too angry to talk. "I'm sorry," I told Kol's corpse. "I tried to stop them...God, Kol. I wish that things were so much easier like the used to be. Where we were running and chasing each other in the fields, and you made the flowers bloom for me. I never wanted this...I just wanted a family." I wiped my eyes, as I sobbed. I never felt truly alone before in my life. 

The second day, things got much worst. I woke up from my spot on the couch, seeing Klaus staring at Kol's body. I sighed, and went to grab the papers from Alaric's will, finding the lease to the apartment. "Morning, Sunshine. You look pathetic..."

I glanced over as Tyler stood in the doorway...gloating. "Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or, I won't look like anything, because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets."

"My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal."

"I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.E., you."

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it."

"I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter."

"Tyler," I called out, walking over to the door. His eyes snapped to me, and I could feel the electricity between us. I had power over him. "Get out of here..." was all I said, turning my back to him. 

It was even worst that Tyler was still lurking around. "Well, Little Wolf...Do you care to explain your betrayal?"

My eyes snapped to his. "My betrayal? What about _yours?!_ " 

Klaus growled low in his throat. "I didn't betray you...You let them kill Kol!" 

"You admitted that you were going to kill my brother and friends!" 

"I didn't mean it! It was an empty threat!" 

"Well, I didn't drag him here! Yes, I knew that Elena wanted to kill him, but I told her not to! I didn't want to be apart of it! I just wanted Jeremy to live! And yes! I began to believe Kol about Silas!"

"So, you were going to betray me to help him!" 

"STOP PUTTING FUCKING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" I screamed, throwing a chair at him. "I just wanted to the bloodshed to stop! I don't care who fucking gets the cure! You could destroy it for all I care!" I began to toss furniture and things at him, feeling broken, unloved, and alone. "I risked everything to help you! My family! My friends! I could've killed Rebekah for killing Elena, but I didn't! FOR YOU! I could've allowed them to kill Kol, but I didn't!" He growled, grabbing my hand as I tried to stab him with a letter opener, pushing me against the wall by the stairs. "Let me go!" I grunted, loosing my energy. 

"No...Tell me why...Why did you try to save him..."

I blinked. "Because I'm falling in love with you."

His tight grip loosened, and his eyes softened considerably. He angled his head towards mine-

"How sweet!" Tyler shouted. 

We both turned and growled at the two intruders. "Caroline," I said, separating myself from Klaus while Tyler gloated over us. 

Klaus walked over to the barrier separating us from them. "Hello, Caroline." 

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level," Caroline said to Tyler.

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

"Fine. You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse..." 

She went to the body. "Caroline!" I called out. Her eyes softened, turning towards me. "Be careful with him." I watched her cover Kol with a table cloth.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even. Call Bonnie and get her to let me out of here," Klaus told her. 

"I will never, ever, help you."

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."

"How delusional are you? You killed his mother. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena and Nell's Aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." Before I could react, he staked her, and dragged her, biting her neck and taking her blood. I was in shock, that (She's close enough so he stakes her and takes her. He bites her, drinking her blood and releases her. "No!"

"Now, that was definitely worth the calories."

"Nik!" I scolded, going over to help Caroline. 

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God..." Caroline chanted as Tyler and I helped her lay on the couch.

"Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. I can fix this," Tyler told her. 

"How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood. Oh my god..."

"I know. I'll fix it." He stood up, facing Nik. "She'll die if you don't heal her."

"Okay. Beg me to save her life."

"Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now, save her. Please."

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't quite catch that."

"Please. Please. Please save her life."

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're still debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair?"

'I'm just asking. I'll be your slave again. I'll do whatever you want. Just help her."

Nik crossed his arms. "No."

"Get me out of here. I can't even look at him," Caroline told him, 

"Come on." 

"Caroline! I'll fix this!" 

After they left, I turned to him."Really?" 

"They both had it coming, love," he said. 

"So, what...You already killed his mom! You took away his pack! What more can you take away from him before he's like you?!" Nik stared at me. "How much pain have you suffered to make you so broken?! Was it Mikael beating you? Ester turning her back on you? Losing me? Killing your mother?! Look at Tyler! He's just like you now! Broken! Losing Caroline will turn him into dangeorus territory." I took a deep breath, realizing that I really didn't know the man in front of me. "I'm sorry...That was mean for me to say. I feel like a animal trapped in a cage."

Both of us knew, but wasn't willing to say the horrors of being locked in here until the new moon. There full moon was coming and it was making me antsy. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked softly. 

"I-I don't know. I mean I feel like I'm falling in love with you, but I barely know you. Usually we just fall into bed without even speaking." 

He sighed, sitting on the couch, looking at his hands. "I was born in the 10th century of what you now call Mystic Falls. We really didn't celebrate name days. After a while I forgot I had a birthday because I never aged. Since as far as I remember, I remember Mikael being unkind to me. At first...It was just comments. Snide remarks here and there. Then...he got more physical. Mother usually tried to intervene as did Elijah. My favorite sibling has always been Rebekah. Since I knew that she was growing inside of my mother's belly, I've been fascinated by her. I was always at her side, and always wanted to feel her kick. When she was born, I knew that she was my sister and I loved her." I moved to sit next to him, listening to him finally opening up to me. "It was one night she was scared of a storm, and she was terrified. I carved her a warrior, and told her it would always protect her. I believe she still has it somewhere. Despite my daggering my siblings, they are the one that I have loved most of all." I nodded. "I was sixteen when we first met. I've always seen you around the village. You usually liked to play with the village children, telling them stories. You were...a teacher, in the correct sense. But the moment our eyes met, I knew that I loved you. I didn't know how to properly court you. I was a coward. You were the one to come up to me and introduce yourself. From there, we were nearly insperable. We were together for eight years before I decided to propose to you. Mikael despised you because you made me happy. I proposed to you in the cave...where our names are carved in the wall. We would often retreat there to escape Mikael's wrath, and to have privacy. The next week, things were different. Henrik died, and Mother casted the curse. I was there when Henrik died...It was-It was the worst thing in my life to be carrying my baby brother's body home. You never told me what you were. When I killed somebody for the first time, the werewolf gene was triggered. It was excruitating pain. I asked what was happening to me and I went to Mikael. He knew...Then Ester performed the spell. Mikael had...Mikael had Elijah hold me down. It was a full moon, so my body was trying to shift. I begged and pleaded for Elijah to help me, but he didn't. Then you came..." He had tears in his eyes, and tears were falling down mine as I silently listened. "You're eyes were glowing like mine, and I knew that you were just like me. She begged them to stop, and tried to stop them. But Mikael cut you down. By then the spell was done. I went to you instantly...I held you in my arms as you died. I screamed at my mother to save you. I screamed at Elijah and Mikael that it was there faults. Mother cursed us, and- Well, you know the rest." He got up and paced. "I spent years trying to find you. And slowly, I began to lose hope. Hope of happiness. Hope of love. I pushed everyone around me away. When I was afraid that my family would leave me, I daggered them. It was safer then letting them leave me. I was alone. After I found out that I could make Hybrids, I knew that I could always have those who loved me. So I began to search for the doppleganger. I spent years searching after Katerina became a vampire. And then I finally found one."

"Elena," I said. 

"Yes...Unbeknowest to me that Elijah was trying to kill me at the time. I needed a target, a body that I could hide in. I had my witch put me into the body where I can get close to Elena without her running or doing something foolish. So I chose the History professor and I grabbed Katerina in the process. She filled me in on all that she knew so I could play my part. Then she told me about you. Eleanor Gilbert...the reincarnation of Lenore. It was the first time in a long time that I felt my heart beat. The first time I saw you was in class." He chuckled to himself. "You strutted in like you owned the damn place, and took a seat. You're eyes...they held a challenge. And then back at the boarding house, you talked about protecting Elena, and I could hear how protective you were of your family. How strong you are."

"Then you broke the curse and killed my Aunt Jenna."

He swallowed hard. "Yes...I came to you in that meadow by the lake. It was one of our many spots were we escaped to be alone. When I came to you, I was hopeful that Lenore was in there, and that I could make you remember me. But...I saw a different person. You may look and talk like her, but you weren't. You were harder, stronger, and more powerful. I was devestated, and in my haste, I took you. The ritual was completed...I could never get your cries of pain from my head. I never wished to cause you such pain...I'm-I'm sorry for killing your aunt." I blinked in surprise. "When you found me after Damon was bit, I was leaving. I needed to leave to get my mind together. You were conflicting, and I didn't like it. I asked for a kiss, because I wanted to know...I wanted to know if I could feel something. And we did. You asked me to get to know the person you are now...not the person you was. I'm afraid I haven't been good at that. I'm sorry for that as well." 

I took a deep breath, seeing his walls were down for only me to see. I swallowed. "I had a semi-normal childhood. I never knew that I was adopted. My mom...well, she was a Historian on the town council. My dad was a doctor. I wasn't the popular or pretty one. That was Elena. I was the weird shy girl that hid in the background. I didn't have much self confidence, but I did like to go to parties and go dancing. I wore alot of jeans and sweaters, and always made sure that my body parts were covered. I've always liked books. Books to me where one outlet to travel and escape. I've always wanted to leave Mystic Falls. I found out that I was adopted when it was time for the blood lab in biology. Upon studying it, I saw differences between Jeremy's, Elena's, and my parents. Elena had similar blood because Grayson was her uncle. I went to my parents for an explanation, and they told me the truth. From there, my attitude began to change. I was angry...I've always had a temper problem. Sometimes it was uncontrollable. My mom thought if I learned how to act like a lady, it would help, and so came the paegants. The day my parents died, I was a party with Elena. She always dragged me to them as a buffer between her and Matt. She told me that she was ready to leave, and I went with her. We were supposed to be having family night, but Elena really wanted to go. I went with her. On our way to meet our parents, we ran into Damon. He was really focused on Elena. Earlier, we were joking around about soulmates. I told her that she could meet him that very night. Then we saw Damon. I went off to get an updates on our parents, and when I came back, I asked her about the guy, and she didn't know. I didn't know that she was compelled. Our parents were driving and we were all talking. Elena sat in the back with my mom as they talked about Matt. The road was slipperly and Dad lost control. I grabbed onto the steering wheel to help regain control, and the car swerved to far, and off the bridge. My head hit the dash board, and I blacked out. When I came to in the hospital, they were suprised that I didn't suffer a concussion or hypothermia from being in the water for so long. Stefan was there, though. He rescued Elena first, and then came back for me. After I found out my parents died, I became very angry and hostile. I broke things, I screamed at Jenna, I was a brat. It was seveal days after the accident when I changed. I went to Wickery Bridge and sat in my car. I didn't know what was happening when it first started. I know that it was horrible, painful, and I blacked out and came to. When I was finally a wolf...I felt-I felt free. It was like taking a deep breath from being underwater for so long. But my behaivor changed right after that. I couldn't tell anybody. I was scared that I would be poked and probbed, or worst killed. I didn't sleep for days, until I was given a prescription for sleeping pills. I hated them. They made me have strange dreams. Then Stefan came to town, followed my Damon, and my life changed again. I didn't trust Stefan...something seemed off, but I trusted Damon. I found a friend in him. I saw myself in him. Two people with walls built up around them, careful not to let anything in. Life was strange with the existance of vampires. Things happened. Katherine happened. It seems like the she's always the cause of drama. But the council knew that vampires existed and the used a device created by Jonathan Gilbert that only supernaturals could here. I was affected and was taken into a basement of my father's practice and was lit ablaze. I thought I was going to die until Stefan came to resuce me and Damon. Then Katherine came to town, and I hated her. She changed Caroline you know. Damon gave her his blood so she could heal from a car accident and Katherine smuthered her with a pillow. I didn't know who I was until Damon told me. He had a friend before he turned named Nora who just liked me. That's when I began to understand that something was off. Then Elijah showed up, and I finally met you." 

I looked up at Nik. "I didn't know what to think of you," I told him. "I wasn't scared of you. I hated you for killing Jenna, but mostly, I saw something else. It was like the stars aligned when we talked at the meadow. And the kiss? We'll, it was different. And I realized that you weren't as bad as others thought you to be. Sure you were the big bad wolf ine verybody's stories, but when you were around me, you were softer, kinder...I confessed to Elena that I was starting to feel something for you, and she said that she could see that. We were equals...in wit, power, strength. I didn't have to shrink back to be with you, I could be who I wanted to be. But I saw you looking at me, wanting me to be her. That's why I told you that you needed to get to know me. Love should be about accepting who the person is, and not changing them."

"Would you want me to take the cure?" he asked. 

"No..." I told him honestly. "Being a Hybrid is who you are. Nobody is perfect, not even Caroline. Caroline is neurotic and a control freak, Stefan is a bloodaholic and a reaper, Damon is so damaged by Katherine that Elena is the first one that he truly lets him in, Matt's mom is a whore and his sister was a junkie, Jeremy was once a junkie, Alaric was an alcoholic, and I have temper issues and dislikes most people outside of my inner circle."

We were really close again, and was about to kiss when Nik growled. "Tyler," he spat turning towards the door where he was carrying Caroline. 

He laid her by Klaus's feet. "You want to be in control, Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself."

Tyler left and he looked at Caroline. "Nothing personal, love. If I heal you that means victory for him. Don't worry. It won't be long now." I sighed. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere. 

I moved to lift her into my arms, and laid her on the couch with a blanket. I moved back over towards Nik. "Why do you have to be in control? Why not just heal her? If you don't feed her your blood, she'll die." 

"She dies, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way."

"Is that how you thought when I died in front of you? That you learned your lesson and you couldn't be loved?" He shifted his eyes away, and I could see his walls coming back up. "No...Stop running away from me. I know you have done terrible things...To me, to Tyler, Tyler's mom, her? Why do you keep running away?"

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom."

I scoffed, not willing to be shut out again. "I don't believe you."

Klaus threw up his hands. "Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."

I caught one of them. "No. It's because you were hurt. Which means that there is a part of you that is human." 

Nik looked horrified. "How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it. Because...I've forgiven every horrible thing you've done, but I haven't forget. That way we can work on building a better relationship. You're hurt Nik. Your hurt that Kol died. Your hurt by the things Caroline said. You're hurt that Tyler took away your hyrids. You're hurt because Mikael abused you for years, and still continues to haunt your thoughts." His breathing became more ragged as Caroline's became weaker. "He made you think that you couldn't be loved or deserve love. That's why he took me away from you. He could've grabbed me, and restrained me, but he didn't. He stabbed me...Killed me. But believing in the worst of yourself means that he wins. Don't let him win, Nik. I know that you're in love with me and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved. Let me save you."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. I turned to look at Caroline. "Caroline? Caroline?!" Klaus quickly bit his wrist, feeding her his blood. 

* * *

Day three was the full moon. "Morning," I greeted Nik as I woke up. 

"Good morning," he smiled. There was a lot said the night before, and there was a different feeling in the air. 

"Good morning, Nellie," Caroline greeted, placing a bag and a carrier of coffee next to the barrier. 

"Thanks, Care..."

"It's nothing. You got him to save me..." she commented. 

"It was nothing."

"I heard what you said to him. And I don't know what went down between you and Elena. But I do know that she's probably beating herself up."

"Then why hasn't she called me? Thank you for the breakfast. You should probably stay clear tonight...Full moon and all."

"I understand. I'll bring you some lunch later on." 

"Thanks, Care." Nik was sitting on the couch, with Jeremy's sketchpad in his hand. Caroline left, leaving us alone once again. "What are you drawling?"He smiled, turning the paper around. On it was me, as a wolf, howling at the moon. "Well, it's pretty and all, but would you like some donuts? Coffee?"

"Are you inviting me on a date, love?"

"It's just breakfast," I scoffed, sitting on the ground. He moved to sit next to me as I opened my bag. He took one and a cup of coffee, while I chose my donut. "When did you learn how to paint?"

"When I was younger. I've always enjoyed painting. Back then, I had to make my own paints. I used berries and flowers to create colors, along with dies. When did you first start writing?"

"After my parents died. My shrink told me to write my feelings in my journal. After I first shifted, and after I met Damon, I began to get memories, and it helped me if I wrote them down. But when I encounter a moment with one of you Originals, another memory resurfaces. It makes my head hurt to remember, but I can connect the dots. The last one was of Kol. He was congratulating me on our engagmenet, and he gave me a flower he made out of magic."

"Kol always did have a crush on you. He even challenged me for the right to court you."

I scoffed. "I'm not a prize to be won. I'm a person."

"Back then...Women didn't have much power or a mind of their own. Until Rebekah started that movement."

I laughed. "That I can see..." I took a drink of my coffee. "Why do you fight against her happiness?"

"I thought you hated her."

"She may not be the top of my friends list, but...she's never hurt me directly. We had a talk back ago about you and your history. Back when I told her that you killed Ester. She just wants to have the life that was taken away from her. To live free..." 

"She'll get hurt," he whispered. "She'll leave."

"But family is always and forever. Isn't that what you say to each other? Like this fight that me and Elena are in right now. I may dislike her, but I still love her." Caroline could be seen from the window, on the phone. 

"I wonder what she's up to," Nik wondered.

"Do you like her?" I asked. 

He turned back to me. "Caroline...She reminds me of Rebekah. Lost, unsure of herself being a vampire, but strong. Do I like her? Yes. She's different. Do I find her attractive? I've always been attracted to a pretty face? But do I have feelings for her? No. My heart lies with another." 

I smiled, and leaned in- then scoffed. 'Why are they always finding ways to interrupt us?" I asked. 

"Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" Nik asked as Tyler and Caroline entered with a wrapped object. 

'I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure. Found this in your attic."

He unwrapped the object, revealing Alexander's sword. "And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?"

"You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over..." Tyler moved the hit and it moved. "And I found this Klaus: And what do you think this is?"

"It's called a cryptex," Caroline said to our amazement. "I've seen 'The Da Vinci Code.' You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. And, with the magic of the Internet, Elena sent over these..." She showed us pictures of Jeremy's tattoo. "So now all we have to do is cryptex away. If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you."

Nik smirked. "Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the Internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer?"

"What's Aramaic?"

"It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times," I said. 

Nik nodded. "Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing. You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate... Perhaps weeks. _In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet._ "

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked. 

Nik's grin went wider. "'If only you spoke Aramaic.'"

"You could help them you know...For Rebekah's sake."

"You don't want it for your sister?"

"Honestly? No. But you want to make up to Rebekah after everything you've done to her, this is the best way. Give her what she wants."

Nik nodded. "Ok, this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. 'Passage inside... Requires a young senator and a pretty flower.'" She scoffed, irriated. "Ok, none of this makes sense."

"'Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom,'" Nik corrected. 

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked. 

"I don't need to tell you my reasons. Caroline. Be a love and bring my sword over here." 

She did and Nik and I got close to the barrier to see. "'Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand.' Turn the cryptex to the right...Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left...Now turn the other piece...Wait. There's something else."

He bent close to my ear, whispering in a voice so low that I barely got it. "There's only enough for one..."

My eyes widened as Caroline asked what it was. I backed up, feeling the temperature of my skin get warmer as it grew to be night. Caroline and Tyler called Rebekah, but Nik informed her of the prediciment. I was leaning against the fireplace as the bones in my spin rippled and the bones shift. My eyes were their new blue color as I overheard Caroline and Tyler walking. "You can't kill him...' I told him. 

"Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to."

"Then you're letting Mikael win who says you can't be loved and trusted. I know that he's wronged you. But I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here, out of our lives."

"So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he's risked your life and nearly ripped you away from me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me..."

After my spine calmed down, I walked up to him. "I meant what I said...I would never ask you for the cure. I like you the way you are, Nik. I don't wish for you to be any different. If there was a cure for lycanthry, I wouldn't take it either. Even if it meant getting my lost memories back. I like who I am. I like being a wolf. I like the freedom, the power, being who I can be. If you want to prove to Mikael that you are capalble of being saved, then show me. You know how much she loves Tyler. She loves him as much as I love you. You can see how scared she is to lose him. I felt the same way when I thought Alaric staked you. If we're meant to be together, then show me your compassion. Show me that you are capable of my love. Show him the mercy that I would show you."

"Mercy… for Tyler? Very well."

He turned to Caroline, who was staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."

She nodded as I screamed out in pain as my shoulder blades snapped and shifted. "Of course."

"Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake...For the woman that I love. That I will give him a head start before I kill him." She ran as I my shift completed. 

* * *

I woke up in the meadow, with Klaus next to me. "What happened? How did we get out?" I asked as he handed me a jacket. 

"I fear that something has happened to Bonnie. Are you alright?"

I nodded, digging a piece of rabbit bone from my teeth. "Yeah...What happened after I turned?"

"We fought for dominance, but it ended up in a stalemate. You ran off and I talked to Caroline. Then I came to find you."

"What did you two talk about?" I asked. 

"About you. That I've changed because of you. I've showed mercy, kindness, forgiveness, pity...All for you. She told me that you were too stubborn to tell me first." 

"That's because I believe that men should tell the woman first. I'm old fashioned. And I don't have as many walls around me as you do."

He stepped forward, cupping my face, his thumbs cupping tracing the dirt patches on my cheeks. "Eleanor Gilbert...I'm in love with you. I wish to be a better man for you, but I am what I am. But I won't let Mikael win and take you away from me again. I don't care if you ever regain your memories of us...I love you for who you really are. My Little Wolf. My love for you in unconditional." 

I gave a watery smile as tears dripped down my cheeks. "I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson."

The smile he gave me was so wide that it made everything worth it. He captured my lips in his, and everything felt right in the universe. 


	76. Death Right Around the Corner

My phone rang as I was making breakfast. It's been a whole day since we admitted that we loved each other, and things seemed perfect. We spent the previous day in bed after I showered the dirt and animal blood off of my skin and hair, showing each other how much we loved each other. "Caroline? What's up?"

"You need to come home."

"Why? Are the others back?"

"Nellie..."

"If they're back, then Elena can come get me and apologize to me herself. I was trying to keep the peace. She has to know that."

"Nellie! You need to come home. Now." 

The urgency in her voice had me stopping. "Why? What happened?" 

"Katherine...I don't know how she found out about the cure, but she got there...Apparently, Shane had kidnapped Bonnie and Jeremy. By the time they found them...Katherine woke Silas up...He drained Jeremy of all of his blood. I'm so sorry, Nellie..."

"No, no, no..." I whispered, my head and heart pounding. My eyes filled with tears. 

"The ring isn't going to work this time, Nellie. Jeremy is dead." 

Upon hearing the words, I broke. The phone slipped from my hands as I went into shock. _Jeremy...He was dead. My baby brother was dead!_ A strangled sob escaped my throat as the dam broke, followed by more, until a heart wrenching scream escaped me as I collasped down onto my knees. "Nell, what's going on?" Nik asked as came down the stairs. He caught me, wrapping his arms around me as I screamed and cried. "Shh," Nik whispered. 

"NO!" I screamed, collasping into his arms, gripping his forearms. I saw one of his arms move to grab the fallen phone, talking to Caroline as I continued to scream to cry. I don't know how much time as passed, but I didn't move from the spot from the floor as silent tears fell from cheeks and I took in ragged breaths. 

"Love, look at me." 

I looked up, my breath catching in his throat. "My brother is dead..." I cried out, my body shaking with new sobs. 

"I'm so sorry, Love. But you need to go...Elena's in denial...You know he needs to be handled." This brought more tears in my eyes. 

"I should've listened to Kol...I should've tried harder to save him."

"Come on...I'm not letting you go." 

I was silent the car ride there. "What did Caroline say?" I asked him. 

"What?"

"What. Did. She. Say?" 

"That Elena believes that's he's coming back. He...he suffered tremendous trauma. He's starting to decompose and Elena won't sign his body over to the doctor lady." 

We pulled up and I stepped into the house with Nik right behind me. "Where is he?" I asked. Nobody moved. "Where is he?! I want to see him!" 

"Come on, Nell..." Meredith told me, going up the stairs to his room. He was covered by a sheet and my nose wrinkled at the smell. 

"What's that smell?" I asked. 

"That's...He died at least two days ago."

I nodded as I removed the blanket from his face. "Oh god!" I cried out, seeing him lie very still, his neck at an odd angled, and void of color. I gasped as I sobbed. 

"He was drained, and his neck was broken. Elena won't let me take him. We can't keep him here, any longer." 

I closed my eyes, tears still falling, remembering what my mother once told me. 

_"I know that your mad at us for keeping your adoption a secret. But no matter, what, Elena is still your sister and Jeremy is still you're brother. You're...you're special. You love with your whole heart. I have a little sister too, and when our parents died, it was my job to keep my family together. One day, it will be your turn."_

I took a deep breath, compartmentalizing my feelings. I had to keep my family together. I promised our parents during their funeral I would. "Where's Elena?" I asked, my voice rough. 

"Matt took her away," Stefan explained. 

I closed my eyes. I understood my sister all to well. "She's not going to be able to handle this. Hell, I can't even handle this." I took a ragged breath in, wiping away falling tears. "She's going to break...She-she needs Damon. The sire bond can keep her in line. I'll-I'll talk to her." 

I went back down and sat on the couch, where Nik came over and handed me a cup of tea. "Thank you..." I told him. "For being here." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I took a deep breath. "This is all Katherine's fault. I want her dead, Nik. I want her to suffer for everything she's done. To me, to Elena, to Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Caroline-"

"And I'll gladly rip out her heart." 

"I want to leave..." I told him. "As soon as I can, I want to leave. This town...it's full of death of the people I loved. I-I can't take it...And I can't turn off my emotions. I'm stuck with this grief."

"Shh..." Nik kissed my forehead, bringing me closer to his body. "I promise you, Love...I'll take you as far as you want to go. I'll show you the world, and you'll never have to feel the pain again." 

"Nell?" 

"Elena..." I said, getting up and going to hug her. 

"I'm so sorry for everything!" Elena cried, squeezing me tighter. 

"It's okay...Elena, Jeremy-"

"It's okay! Bonnie has a plan!" 

I pulled back, seeing Nik staring at us. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here for me," I told her. 

Nik went outside as Bonnie and Damon got there. I overheard everything. "You can't do that..." I told them, tears dripping down my cheeks. "It's not what Jeremy would've wanted. Killing somebody...It has an impact on your soul. And he hated killing...we dragged him into this. I told Kol that I wanted the bloodshed to stop. So, it stops here. For Jeremy's sake. I'm going to talk to my sister." 

"Elena..." I said, as Damon and I got up the stairs. 

"Nellie..." she whimpered. "He's dead, isn't he? He's really gone..."

I nodded, as tears fell from my eyes. I gasped, and went down the stairs. and outside, to Nik's arms. "Shh, love..."

"He's really gone..." I sobbed. 

"I know, Love. I know."

But then something caught my eyes. My house was on fire. "No!" I screamed, rushing over as Elena, Damon, and Stefan walked out. "What did you do?!" 

"I burned it down," Elena told me. "We needed a cover story."

"We could've buried him with Mom and Dad! That's what he would've wanted!" Elena just shrugged. My eyes turned to Damon. "What did you do?! What did you do?!" 

"I told her to turn it off," Damon admitted.

"You did what?!" 

"I had to. She was suffering, Nell," Damon told me. 

"It's better this way."

My eyes turned to Elena. "It wasn't your call to make! It was my home too! He was my brother! It was still my home! My file on my birth parents! EVERYTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!" Elena looked impassive at me. "You don't even care do you?! SAY SOMETHING!"

"You weren't really his sister anyway." 

I was shaking. "You fucking bitch! I will never forgive you for this!" She turned and walked away. Damon looked heartbroken, and took a step towards me. I took a step back, my eyes full of hate. "You've ruined everything! I will never forgive you." I ripped off the bracelet he gave me years ago, and dropped it on the ground. I turned and headed back to Nik's car, with his hand supporting my back. The moment I got in the passenger seat. I felt a weight get lifted off of me. Elena was gone. Jeremy was gone. My house was gone. I had nothing. I was free. 


	77. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, People. I'm getting close to TO territory. Should I make it a seperate story or continue on with this one? Obviously, it's going to involve TVD/TO crossovers. Family is always and forever!

**Over One Month Later...**

"I'll be back as soon as tonight," I told my boyfriend as I pulled up to the gas pump as the truck stop. 

_"How was the meeting with the publisher."_

"Well, she had a lot of corrections. Didn't seem to be the right fit. I can't wait to get home," I sighed. 

_"I was looking at properties the other day...I have a family home in New Orleans. It'll probably need some work, but we can make it livable."_

"I love it...I love you," I smiled. 

_"I love you, too. Now hurry home so I can ravish you. You've been gone for too long."_

"I's only been a day," I laughed, getting out of the car and inserting the gas pump. 

_"Far to long. See you soon, Little Wolf."_

"See you soon." 

I hung up, and placed my phone into the pocket of my romper. It's been 46 days since Jeremy died. 46 days since Elena turned off her humanity. 46 days since she burned down our house and Jeremy's body. 46 days I last spoken to the Salvatores and Elena. I was hurt by everything. I was hurt by Damon allowing her to turn off her emotions. I was hurt by Elena burning down the house. I was hurt that she didn't even consider that I would want to say goodbye to my brother. The only positive thing was Nik. To others, he was still Klaus, the feared Hybrid. But to me, he was the man that held me while I cried myself to sleep the first couple of nights. Nik, the man who compelled private investigators to find my birth family. Nik, who bought me new clothes and gave me a home. Nik, who was my rock and inspired me to send my manuscript to different publishers. I still mourned Jeremy, but I was learning to move on. He would always be in my heart. Nik and I planted two trees for him and Kol outside of the Mikaelson mansion. 

I was in love with him. And the fact that he only showed me the human side of him made it so much better and real. And he loved me. "Excuse me...Are you Eleanor Rose Gilbert?" a man asked. 

"Yes...Can I help you?" I asked, pushing the button of type of fuel I wanted and started to fill up the gas tank. 

"I have a message from Katherine Pierce." He came after me, and I removed the hose, spraying him with gasoline. I grabbed a lighter from my car, lighting the vampire on fire as I raced inside of the truck stop. I was grabbed and I whirled around around, ready to fight. 

"Hayley?!" I asked, my hands ready for a punch while she threw hers up in surrender. 

"Hey, Nell."

"What are you doing here?! And what the hell happened to you! After you had the Hybrids snag me, I was surprised you showed your face around me."

"We have a common enemy."

"Who?"

"Katherine Pierce..." 

We went farther into the shop, and I stopped. "Do you know where she is? I'm going to have Nik rip her beating heart from her chest."

"Wow...When did you get so violent."

"When she and Professor Shane caused my brother's death. Shane better hope that he's dead or I'm going to rip his heart out as well." 

"I'm sorry about your brother. Tyler always told me that he was a good kid."

"Tyler's not in town either. Nik ran him out. So, do you know why that vampire tried to kill me?"

"Probably because you want to kill her. She wants me dead too..."

"Why?"

"Because I helped Shane." 

I binked. "You helped Shane?!"

"Whoa! He had information about my birth parents!"

"You were adopted to?" I asked, my tone softening. 

"Yeah...Until I was about 13, when I triggered the curse. They turned me out. I've been searching for my family ever since."

So, she was like me. A lost girl, in a search of a home. I sighed, moving my hair back, and heard her gasp. "What?"

"Your birthmark."

I looked down to see the cresent shaped moon over my chest. "Yeah...Nik says that I've always had it, but he says it's darker in this version of me. Shane once told me that it was an interesting birthmark."

"That bastad! He told me my parents were dead, but I would meet my family one day..."

Realization made my eyes grow. "You have a similar mark, don't you?"

She removed her jacket, showing me the cresent moon mark on her shoulder blade. "Concidence?" she asked. 

"No...not the same shape. We need to get out of here..." 

"Katherine is going to send more vamps after us."

"But she doesn't have a thousand year old Hybrid boyfriend." I pressed his speedial number on my phone. "Nik?" 

"Miss me already, Little Wolf?"

"A vampire just tried to kill me."

"Where are you?" he growled. 

"Truck Stop...Hayley's with me. It's Katherine, Nick. The bitch wants us both dead. She needs our help."

"Why should we help her? Did you forget little wolf that she corrupted my Hybrids that nearly killed you? Helped Shane find the cure?"

"Because, my love, I think we're related somehow. We have the same birthmark."

"I'm on my way. Be careful, Nell."

"I will." We hung up and we moved in the shadows, waiting until Nik could get there. 

"Shound't you call those two vamp brothers you and your sister spend time with?" Hayley asked. 

"We're not speaking. Elena turned her humanity off and burned down our house. Everything I had was in there...Information on my family, my brother's body. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I'm moving on with my life. We're going to New Orleans..."

"Why there?" 

"Because that's where my family is...and if we're related, that's where you'll find your family as well."

Hayley stopped, and laughed. "What?"

"It's just...I helped Shane to find my family, and here's one right in front of me the whole time."

I laughed as well. "You forget that a reincarnated version of somebody? But this me...It's different. It's where we finally found each other."

"So, do you think we're sisters?"

"You're a couple of years older, right?" she nodded. "Then probably not. Cousins, possibly." 

She was about to say something when a vampire attacked her, slamming her into a the side of the semi-truck. "Hayley!" I shouted, seeing her get knocked unconcious. He came after me, his hands around my neck. I chocked as my airway was constricted, and he tossed me onto ground. I scrambled away, as he came at me, his fangs out. Somebody grabbed him, spining him around. 

"How dare you touch what's mine, mate," he growled, biting him. I got up, coughing as I rubbed my throat as Klaus drank his blood. After he was done, he dropped me, and headed in my direction.

"About time you got here..." I scolded as he swept me into a kiss. I could taste the blood on his tongue, and on his lips, but it didn't bother me. Not anymore." 

"Well, you say that somebody is trying to kill you, that's urgent. I came as fast as I could." 

I snuggled into his side, running my nose along the curve of his neck, taking in his woodsy scent. "What about him?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, love. He'll never make it through tomorrow night."

"What if there's more? It's that bitch, Nik. I want her dead!" 

"And I'll take care of her...Wolf-Girl here was foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova. She used her to find the cure, and now she's nothing but a loose end. You'll be lucky if Katerina lets her live. You on the other hand...She knows that you're gunning for her and you have me."

"Well, wouldn't she try to avoid me to keep your wrath away?"

"Yes, but you're as dangerous as I am."

"We have to protect Hayley, Nik. She's the only connection to my parents and I'm hers."

"I will, Love. Just as soon as she tell me everything we need to know about Katerina." 

* * *

"Hayley is resting," I told Nik the following morning coming down the stairs into the kitchen. "That vamp really bonked her good. But at least she agreed to talk to us."

"She'll be safe here, Love," he told me, placing a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of me. 

"Do you know how sexy you are when you get domestic on me and make me food?" I smirked. 

"Yes, I do," he smirked back, kissing me, biting my lower lip. There was a knock on the door. "Eat...Then I can have my breakfast." I grinned, taking a bite of my bacon. I heard him open the door. "Ah, what an unpleasant surprise."

Then I froze at Damon's voice. "So I just came up with a list called Things You Suck at. Number one: Finding Katherine, ever. Number two: Covering up your secret phone conversations to that little backstabber Hayley. Yeah, so where is she, and what does she know about Katherine?"

"I should help you? After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room? After you betrayed Nell's trust and broke her heart?"

"I never wanted that to happen. You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems. Katherine has the cure. My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Elena, Nell gets her sister back, and everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine."

"Can't help you, mate. Hayley's off limits, per my mate's request. Turns out that they're related. Although I did have a run-in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is. Too bad for you I bit halfway through his bloody neck he probably won't have much time for chit-chat."

"Let me talk to Nell...We're all worried about her. We haven't seen her in a month."

Nik turned to where I hid in the shadows, and I shook my head, going back to my breakfast. "She doesn't want to see you, mate...She's trying to move on."

"With you?"

"It's what she chose. I was there for her, I took care of her, and I encouraged her to be who she was meant to be. She's my Alpha Female. My Queen." 

Damon sighed. "Fine...Just...Tell her that I miss her. We all do. And I'm sorry for everything." After he left, I went over to Nik. 

"You okay, Love?" he asked. 

"I just want to kill Katherine and leave this fucking town." 

"I agree with you there...Come on...Let me show you the house."

We spent the rest of the day, looking at the house, and spending time together. I was officially done with school, just waiting for graduation to come so I can get my diploma. Hayley eventually came down, as Nik and I were making dinner. "Hey...Did you sleep well?" I asked. 

"Yeah...That smells great," she said. 

"Homemade spaghetti," I explained. "Can you grab the wine and the glasses?" 

I carried the bowl to the table, and sat down next to Nik as he sat at the head of the table. Hayley took a seat and we dug into our food. :So you're rested, you're fed. Tell us more about Katerina."

"Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining."

I smirked into my wine glass. "Well, in your case, Nik favors hospitality over unpleasantness, but he's been known to change his mind on a whim."

Hayley chuckled at me. "Where is Katerina?" Nik asked. 

"You seriously think I know?"

"You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure, causing the death of my mate's brother. In return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out and tried to kill her. Tell me, what did Katerina promise you?"

"I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents."

I sucked in a breath. "You went there?!"

She nodded. "I tried to tell you but that vampire got to us first. Katherine found me and told me she could help."

Nik looked at us. "You're both orphans, both werewolves, and both are from New Orleans. Well, that does explain your charming bravado. Along with that you share that trait with Nell, abandonment issues will do it every time." 

I placed my hand on his thigh. Mikael and Ester's abuse towards him still lingered in his mind. It was an everyday battle. After dinner, I took Hayley on a tour of the gardens surrounding the mansion. "I can't believe I finally found a family member," I sighed, my mind whirling. 

"I can't either. I wish we'd know sooner."

"Me too, but we can't change the past. Only move towards the future. Listen, Hayley...I'm not mad at you for helping Katherine. You were just trying to find our people. And I understand that. I just want her dead."

"Me too. You kinda do look like me."

"The tanned skin and the dark hair?" I asked, smiling. "This is crazy!" 

"So, you think that we're actually cousins?"

"Yeah...Nik's hired private investiagors for me to find my family since my research was destroyed in the fire. But they pointed out that I had a cousin. Apparently a vampire helped a baby girl get adopted several years before I was born. Apparently, who ever my father was the brother to the mother of the first little girl. That's why I wanted to go to New Orleans. To find her."

"What if that was me?" 

"I'm pretty sure it was you. The similaries, the birthmark, the background information? I believe in fate. You had to meet Tyler for a reason and come here."

"I want to go back...We can go...Together!" 

Both of us laughed in excitement, hugging each other. We talked about our childhoods, our first transformation, and parts that we didn't know about each other. For the first time in the month that I lost my current family, I was beginning to find a new one in Hayley. The wolf inside of me was stirring, feeling the connection to. The past full moon, Nik helped me shift until it was practiularly painless. He helped me connect to that side of me. She recogized his wolf as her mate...Her alpha male. He was hers, just like he was mine, and vice-versa. _Family..._

We found Nik in his art room, finishing a painting. Hayley on the other hand, didn't appreicate his artistic talents. "Hate that. Too much. I don't get that. Hmm... I don't care."

"What are you, an art critic?" I asked, kissing him as he turned his head, both of us watching in amusement. She came across one of my favorite paintings. A dark figure staring up at a faded sky.

"Hmm. This one. It doesn't make me want to puke. Why'd you paint it?"

"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine...The canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way."

"So this is your thing? How you got the girl? Show her a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?"

I barked out a laugh. "Please, like that I'm that easy."

Nik playfully growled at me. "Hey...I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself."

"And you do whatever you enjoy, up to and including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century?"

The easy mood disasppered a bit. "Oh, surely not the next century. Only until I kill him."

"You talk a good game, but the truth is you let him go. My guess: You know if you kill him, Caroline wiill hate you forever, and that will hurt your mate."

Nik glanced in my direction as I looked at the sketch of the book cover he was designing for me. "If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear... That's Tyler's true punishment. But come now. You never really thought there was a future for you two, did you?"

Hayley blushed. "I don't know. He might have left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you."

I sighed. "Hayley, take it from a girl who's been fighting to get the love of a stubborn bastard for nearly a year. If Tyler has even half your resolve, he may actually make it through the year."

"It doesn't take resolve. It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chase down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine escaped you all this time," Hayley argued.

"Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers."

"Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you, for my new cousin's sake."

* * *

"Honestly? Seeing you two together, he's...tamed," Hayley told me as we sat on a couch in palor, drinking wine. 

"He's not tame...He's just comfortable to allow his walls to be down around me. If I wasn't here, you two would probably having a different converastion. I did get him to back off from Tyler. He still wants to kill him, but not that bad."

Hayley smiled fondly at me. "You two complete each other. I've seen Alpha couples before. You two give and take."

"That's what true love is...I love Nik for all of his faults and good qualities." 

"You believe in the soulmate crap don't you."

"Yes, I do...Do you know our story?" She shook her head, no. "We were lovers back when he was still human a thousand years ago. We met and fell in love when we were 16, and when he earned enough money and could get us a farm on our own, he proposed. We were 24. Then he got turned into a vampire, cursed, and I died. His mother, who's a bitch by the way, cursed us to be apart. Every one hundred years, I would be reincarnated into a new person to teach him that he could never love. When he first met in this body, it was the first time he's seen me since then. I tried to get him to understand that I wasn't that girl anymore. And he fell in love with this me, instead of what he wanted. He accepted me and I accepted him. Now we're planning a future together. Love is never easy, but it's patient and kind." 

"Do you think that there's someone like that for everyone?"

"You mean, you? Of course...You just have to find them. Like we found each other." 

"My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go. Or stay. Whatever."

"Why would I leave when I've finally found what I was looking for. If it's okay with Nell."

"Of course...You can use one of the spare bedrooms."

"Then I'm going to turn in for the night...Take care of my cousin, Klaus." Hayley sent us a saucy wink, going up the stairs. 

"Why the change of her heart?" he asked, as we headed back towards the art room. 

"We had a talk. She just wanted to find her family. Now that we found each other, she's going to help us. She's still hung up on Tyler though. He's a coward...He should've stayed and fought for Caroline."

"I agree."

"I love this painting," I told him, looking at the one Hayley liked as well. "It's my favorite in your collection."

"Because it allows you to see into my deep, wounded soul?"

I snorted. "No, you already let me look. I see how twisted it really is. And I know that I'm never truly alone..." He growled, pushing me against the door, placing kisses down my neck. "Hayley's right...You like to be in control..."

"Say it," he growled, biting the spot where my shoulder and neck bit. 

"I love you," I gasped, as he drank my blood the wolf in me coming into live. He separating, his eyes golden and pupils dilated. His lips attacked mine as we stumbled into a can of paint. "Not here!" I gasped, remembering the mess we made last time. 

He quickly picked me up, and zoomed us into our bedroom, and dropped me on the bed, his hands pawing at my top. I let him remove it as I ripped his in half. He pushed me down, kissing down my neck to my chest, then back up to my lips. Unbeknownst to me was this was the moment my life would change for ever. 


	78. The Greater of Two Evils

"Hayley's gone?" Nik asked, kissing the back of my neck as I sat at the table, looking over the mail. 

"Uh-huh? We made plans to meet up in New Orleans. I just need to get a few things together."

"Well, you two can stay in my family plantation." 

"Oh my god..." I gasped, reading a letter. 

"What?"

"Someone wants to publish!" 

"You're kidding?!" Nik said. 

"No...Look! Dear Miss Gilbert. I am happy to inform you that our literary team at Smith and Weston Books Publishing Co. is interested to publish your book. We recieved your manuscript and found Distant Hearts inspiring and incredible. We would like to meet with you in person in our office in Lousiana to discuss next steps. Please call us at the number below to set up an appointement. OH MY GOD! NIK! I'M GOING TO BE PUBLISHED!" 

He grinned, and picked me up, spinning me around. "I knew you could do it..." he whispered. 

I kissed him, my hands framing his face to keep him close to me. "Now, we're really going to have to move."

We both laughed, the promise of a new future right in front of us. "We should celebrate," he told me, our lips still connected. He pushed me back against a couch, taking my shirt off. 

"We're going to leave after Prom."

"Prom?"

"Yes, you know. Prom," I told him as I pulled his shirt off, and unbottoned my jeans shorts. "I already got a dress...Wanna be my date?"

He kissed me in response, pulling down my shorts. I wrapped my bare legs around him, pulling him into my warm center. Then his phone rang. "One thing...We are getting new phone numbers once we leave Mystic Falls." 

"Which one of them is it?" I sighed, sitting up. 

"Stefan. Hello, mate? You want my help? Fine...We'll be there soon."

"What's up?" I asked as he hung up. 

"Stefan wants to meet us at the Boarding House. Something about Silas." 

"We should go. If Kol was right about him, then he's dangerous." 

"Let's go love..."

"God, I hope Elena isn't here," I sighed, walking into the house. "What happened?"

"Nell?!" Caroline barrled into me, squeezing me tight. "I missed you! You look really great!" 

I blushed. My hair had grown out since the last time I saw her, nearly brushing my nipple line. "Thanks...So, what happened?"

"Your sister threw a wager...What is he doing here?" 

"Desperate times I take it," he smirked as Caroline held a empty cup. 

She glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Not judging you for starters, although if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary?" She continued to glare at Nik, emptying another cup. "Well, then. You showed me."

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth, or are there some hopes and dreams you want to crush around here?"

"Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?"

"I know where he's not... with me. He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good."

Nik and I glanced at each other. "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away."

"No. I can, and I do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spiraling, so go away. Nellie can stay." 

Stefan joined us. "Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls."

Stefan explained what happened recently while Nik poured us both a drink. "So, some blood went missing from a few hospitals. What about Elena? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?"

Stefan scowled. "It’s not Elena."

"You sure about that?" I asked, grabbing the glass Nik offered.

"Well, let's say for a moment that it was Silas. I'm struggling to see how this affects me and my mate."

"Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the other side."

"How Shakespearian."

"But if he destroys the other side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side."

"That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire. I wonder how many of those you personally killed. Care yet?"

Nik and I shared a look. "My interest is piqued. How do we stop him?"

"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete 3 massacres to do this spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him."

"He probably has Bonnie." I sighed, glancing over at Nik. "We're not going to New Orleans yet are we?" 

Nik glanced at me, and grabbed my hand. "No...You're going to go without me. This is your dream. I'll be along shortly after you. 

"You're leaving?" Caroline asked me. 

"What about Elena? Damon? You're friends?" 

"Elena's gone...Damon wiped who she was clean. I have no house. No brother. I want to move on with my life instead of staying in Mystic Falls. It's the killing capital of the United States. I just want to be free, and happy. You all hate Nik anyway! Besides, I got a publisher and an editor. I called them on the way here and agreed to meet with them. I'm leaving after Prom."

"What about school?" Caroline asked. 

"I completed my credits while I was grieving for Jeremy. If I'm not too busy, then I'll probably come back for graduation. This is what I want. This is what I've always wanted. I have nothing left here...Everything here reminds me of the people I've lost."

Caroline nodded, hugging me. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, but we can still call, text, or FaceTime each other." 

"I'm happy for you, Nell...I'm just sorry that this all happened," Stefan told me, giving me a hug. 

"Thanks..."

"Go home, love..."

"What?! Bonnie is still my friend!"

"I know...And I'll help her."

"At least let me come with you to the professor's office. He knew stuff about my and Hayley's family."

"Wait...You and Hayley?" Caroline asked. 

"Yeah...We're cousins. Quick DNA test and everything." 

"Wow," Caroline sighed. 

"Come on. We should go," Nik told me, taking my hand. 

* * *

"What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked as we entered Shane's office.

"Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move," Stefan explained.

"Where, on his evil villain to-do list... steal blood, perform 3 massacres, pick up dry cleaning?"

"Actually not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing," Nik teased.

Caroline sighed. "Why is he necessary again?"

"Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an original hybrid who can't die might come in handy."

"Besides, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the twenties."

"Well, granted my emotions were off."

"And that's why you were more fun just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York."

"My brother knows what he's doing."

"Does he? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it. Look at Nell."

"Hey..." I scoffed, slapping his arm.

"Still, I'm sure it will all be fine."

"Stop antagonizing Stefan. I think I found something," I told them. I opened the large book. " _Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts._ Didn't Bonnie talk about Expression Triangles? Here..."

I turned the book so Stefan could read. "In some schools of magic such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It's rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an Expression Triangle.'"

"Humans... that was the council fire. Demons... Klaus' hybrid failure," Caroline listed off. 

Nik scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a failure. What’s the third?"

"Oh, no."

"It's witches," I said. 

"There's been two massacres. Pastor Young's farm is here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids, is here," Caroline said, pointing to a map. Stefan was currently on the phone with Damon.

"According to the book, the Expression Triangle is equilateral, putting it here," I told him, pointing to an area. 

"Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes. There are actually two places where the third massacre could be/"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, you didn't let me finish, sweetheart."

Stefan entered. "Hey. What's going on? Did you find Bonnie?" Caroline asked. 

He shook his head. "No, but I talked to her dad. I think I found Silas."

"Go home, Love," Nik told me. 

I nodded, going over to place a kiss on his lips. "Come back to me...Promise."

"Always and forever..." he promised, kissing me as I gathered up the book and left. 

I went home, and sighed as I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I waited for Nik to get home. And when he did, he didn't look good. "Nik? What happened? What's wrong?" 

"Silas...He...He stabbed me in the back!" 

What?!" I turned him around. "Where?! I don't see anything."

"It's there! The White Oak Stake! I can feel it piercing my heart!" 

"He broke it off! It's stuck!" 

My eyes watered as he screamed in pain. 


	79. Broken

"Nik! Stop! You're making yourself bleed!" I told him, stopping his hands from clawing his back. My heart was pounding. He swore that Silas attacked him. "I'm going to go get you some blood and the first aid kit! Stay here!" 

I ran upstairs, grabbing the first aid from the bathroom. I grabbed a glass from the sink and a letter opener from the dresser, slicing my hand. I squeezed it, letting the blood drain into the glass. My head began to feel woozy, and I studied myself against it. 

I came back downstairs, seeing him on the ground. "Nik?" He growled, rushing at me, his hands around my neck. "NIKLAUS!" 

He seperated himself instantly, eyes wide with fear. "Nell?!" 

"Yeah!" I breathed out, rubbing the sore muscles around my throat. "What the fuck?!"

"It was Silas...He can shapeshift. He was here...As Caroline."

"What does he want?"

"The cure...He threatened you." He collasped against the piano bench. I knelt down, and handed him the glass of my blood. He greedily drank it, and sagged against me. I kissed his head, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I got your 50 bajillion messages. This better be life and death," came the blonde vampire. 

My eyes glowed blue as I growled, pushing the intruder against the wall, my clawed hand around her throat. "Nellie?!"

"What's going on?! What happened to you?"

"Please don't hurt her! I need more time. Stop hounding me!" Nik shouted, eyes wide in fear and pain. 

"I'm hounding you?! I am supposed to be running 3 different prom committees right now and you keep phone stalking me."

"Wait a minute," I said, smelling her. "It's really Caroline, Nik."

"Caroline. Is it really you? Prove it to me," he told her.

Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed at us. "Okay. I don't know if this is some new way of flirting, but it sucks. And I have more important things to do."

"Care, wait! Silas attacked him...He stabbed him with the White Oak Stake and there's a piece in him..." I explained. 

"Why would he attack him?"

"I wasn't in a position to ask questions," Nik panted out. "I need your help."

"Why would I help you after everything you did to us...You ran Tyler out of town." 

"If I die, you, Tyler, all of your friends die with me. Nell would be broken..."

Caroline sighed. "What do you want US to do?"

"Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you two to cut the stake out of me..." We followed his gaze to my first aid kit and a pair of pliers on the ground.

I poured a bottle of bourban on his back as he braced himself against the piano. Caroline looked at me and I nodded. She dug the pliers into his back, causing him to cry out in pain. "Oh, my god. You do have a heart." Nik growled in pain through clentched teeth, gripping my hand tightly as he rested his head against my forearms. "Oh, my bad. It's just a bloody rib."

"Caroline..." I scolded.

"Well, I'm glad you're finding my misery so amusing," Nik groaned. 

"I swear there's nothing in here. And if you think I'm having fun, you're insane."

"You killed 12 witches for your friend Bonnie. You can't even get your hands a little dirty for me. Here I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well, you thought wrong." She dug deeper, causing him to cry out, his eyes and fangs out as he let go of my hands, slamming his fist down onto the piano. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Caroline, stop!" I told her as he continued to cry out. She stoppped, and he sagged against me, panting.

"You know what? I'm not sorry. You deserve to suffer for everything that you've done. So today, we're gonna do things my way. You want my help? You let Tyler come back to town, and give me your word that you will not hurt him."

She went to the couch and sat down, and I turned towards him. "Just let him come back, Nik..." I told him. 

"No!" 

"Stop being so fucking stubborn!" I scoffed. 

"I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart. Help me!"

"Your word first," she called out.

"And what makes you think I won't simply break my word?"

I growled. "Seriously? You told me that you saw Rebekah in Caroline! That you wanted to be friends with her! Friendship—stage one. Show her that she can trust you."

"She's right...You have to prove it to me," Caroline told him.

"I saved your life... twice."

"Because you put it in danger... twice. Why can't you just do something decent for once?"

"Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me and almost killed the woman I love!"

"We've all tried to kill you. And you've tried to kill most of us. How do you think that you deserve my friendship when you've done nothing to earn it?" Caroline asked. 

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" he tried to reach her, but I pushed him back. 

"What is fucking wrong with you?! She's reaching out to you despite everything that you have done, and you still can't get out of your own way. God! I can't even deal with you sometimes!" I turned my back to him.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

"Then stop being a fucking asshole!"

Klaus gasped, his features relaxing. "It's gone..."

"What?" Caroline and I asked. 

"The pain. The pain is gone. It was… " His face shifted in horror. "it was never there. He got in my head. Silas... got inside my head. You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Nell."

Caroline looked scared as well. "If Silas can make you, of all people, believe that you're dying... What can he do to the rest of us?" she asked. 

Nik looked striken, and looked at me. "You have to leave, Love...I can't have him coming after you. You'll be safe in New Orleans."

"But...Prom?"

"I'll make it up to you. I've never asked anything of you. So, please do this one thing for me." 

"I will leave...But after Prom. It's the one thing that I've been looking forward to this past month. Spending my final high school moment with the man that I love."

He sighed, and then nodded. "You'll leave straight after it's over."

"Deal..."


	80. The Final Goodbyes

I sighed as I finished packing my suitcase, my first class ticket for tonight on top with my bag. On the door was my dress for Prom and a change of clothes for after. I headed down the stairs, suprised to see Rebekah and Elijah. "Elijah!" I exclaimed, rushing down the stairs. I hugged him, and he smiled as he gently hugged me back. 

"Eleanor...My condolesences about your brother."

I smiled sadly. "Thank you...And I'm sorry about Kol."

"Nik told us that you tried to save him," Rebekah told me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Where is my boyfriend?"

"He stormed off after I told him that I wanted to take the cure."

"He's afraid of losing you," I explained. 

"You sound like you know him," Elijah smirked. 

"I do...He's an open book to me. I love him, Elijah."

"And he admitted it to you?" Rebekah asked. 

"Yeah...While we were stuck in my house. I was the one who persuaded him to let you have the cure back on the island. Now, I need to go around town and say my goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Elijah asked. 

"I'm leaving for New Orleans. I finished school. My book is getting published. I'm-I'm tired of this town of death. Plus, Nik is paranoid that Silas is going to come after me. So, he's sending me first, then he's coming once this mess is taken care of."

"Our brother has truly changed...You seem happy..."

"I am..." 

My prom prep involved putting my dress on, curling my hair, pinning it to the side, and doing my makeup. I could hear Caroline complain to Nik on how Elena stole her dress, and begged him for another one. Being the gentleman that he was, he gave her one. "Love, are you ready?!" he asked. 

"Yeah!" I shouted, putting finishing up. I began to walk down the stairs, and he looked very handsome in his suit. He smiled as I walked down the stairs. 

"Wow...You look...Beautiful," he commented. 

"Thank you...You look handsome yourself," I smiled, kissing him. I smiled as he placed a corsage on my wrist. Elijah smiled at me, but I could feel the tension in the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Love. We wouldn't want to ruin your last night here..." Nik said, kissing the back of my hand. Prom was everything that I thought it would be, excluding Nik trying to sabatoge Rebekah's effort on being human for the day. While he was off, ditching me, I went outside, waiting for him to come back. "Nell..." 

I looked up at Damon. "Hey," I said, standing up. "Having fun?"

"Where's your date?"

"Tormenting his sister...Speaking of sister's where's mine?"

"Who knows...raising terror. Nell, I'm sorry about everything. I never meant for any of this to happen. I was just trying to help."

"I know...Caroline's filled me in. The sire bond is broken." I stood up. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too..." 

"I forgive you I guess," I sighed, standing there, crossing my arms. 

"I'm not going to hug you first," he commented. 

"Well, I'm not either."

Finally, we caved, and hugged each other. "I'll miss you," I whispered into his neck. 

"Going somewhere?"

"New Orleans. I got a book deal. Nik is paranoid about Silas since he went after him. And I'm ready to go..."

"Well, remember us little people when you become rich and famous," he teased. "Be happy, Nell. You deserve it."

"Shit, D..." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. 

We separated and I headed for the door, stopping when I saw Elena. "Elena...You look beautiful. I like your haircut." 

She smirked. "Thanks...You look...alright." 

"Listen...I know that you're switch is still off. As much as I am mad at you, you're still my sister. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. I got a book deal and going to meet my publisher and start somewhere fresh. But if you ever turn your humanity back on...and you want to reconnect...You know how to call me." I placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Lena." 

Feeling ready, I headed out to the town car. Nik was waiting for me. "Come on..." he said, picking me up and vamping me somewhere. He put me down, and my head went woozy. We were standing in our meadow. "I owe you a dance..." He pulled my phone out, and picked a song. I recognized it as the song that played during the Mikaelson family ball. I grinned widely as I looped my arms around his neck. We stood close as we swayed side to side. When the dance as done, I changed my clothes and stood by Wickery Bridge as I kissed Nik goodbye. 

"Don't take too long," I told him. 

"I won't...I'll be there as soon as I stop Silas. I love you, Little Wolf."

"I love you too..." I told him, holding him close. I finally let go, and got into the car, blowing a kiss out the window. When I was far enough so I couldn't see him anymore, I turned around. A nervous bundle of energy bubbled in my stomach as we headed for the airport. I was about to start a whole new life...and a whole new drama. 


	81. PART 2




	82. Welcome to N.O.L.A

New Orleans was a beautiful place. Much better than Mystic Falls. Upon landing, I immediately craved a big bowl of gumbo and beignents. But first thing first is that I headed over to the publisher's office where I met with my new publisher, Minerva Blossoms. After that, I headed into the French Quarter. I met up with Hayley, and instantly fell in love with the gumbo at a local bar. A week after being here, I developed a routine. Ask around the French Quarter with Hayley, eat gumbo (the bartender now knows me by name), call Nik, check in with Damon, go back to our shared hotel, and do the same thing over again the next day. But so far it was a bust. 

I shivered as I exited the bathroom, feeling like road kill. "Yuck..." I moaned out. 

"You okay? You don't look good," Hayley commented. 

"Yeah...I must be coming down with the flu or something."

"What about your meeting?" Hayley asked. 

I flinched at the memory. Half way through the meeting, I caught scent of her perfume, and hurled into her trash can in her office. "Don't remind me...That was mortifying. Thank god she thought it was just jitters. I'm going back to Rouseeus to see if Jane Anne has any idea of where to look next."

"You have a gumbo problem."

"Gumbo, beignents..." I listed off. "Just no shrimp." 

"Do you think it's weird that there's mostly vampires here?"

"I was wondering the same thing. It's worst than Mystic Falls. And there's no werewolves in sight. I'll call you when I find something." 

I wandered through the city, taking pictures with my new camera that Nik gave me before I left Mystic Falls to capture everything. I joined a tour of the city as a pretty African American woman began to explain the town's history, and it's supernatural roots. _Witch, vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire, human..._

The majority of the residents here were vampires, with a few witches, but no werewolves in sight. I headed into Rousseou's, the best bar with the best gumbo, heading up to the car. "Third time in here this week," the bartender told me.

I couldn't believe that I've been here for a week already. I missed Nik more than anything, but he has assured me that all was well at Mystic Falls.

"What can I say. After my cousin told me about this place, and I tried the gumb myself, I fell in love. I'm obsessed, Jane-Anne."

The older woman smiled. "The old ladies in the ninth ward say my sister Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish..."

"She must be bleeding a lot then," I said, my mouth full. "Do you have more hotsauce?"

She handed it to me and I basically dumped half the bottle in the pot. "You know...My cousin asked around the quarter about our family."

"And?"

"Nothing. Zero. Can't find a single person who remembers them. And there's the fact that there's mostly vamps and witches in this town."

I knew that Jane-Anne knew what me and Hayley were, and I knew that she was a witch. "Because, Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago. In the Bayou, they call the werewolves Roux-Ga-Roux. You head out there; you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go."

I caught the smell of a loose shrimp in my gumbo, making me turn very green. "Excuse me!" I said, rushing into the bathroom. I crashed into the closest bathroom stall, emptying my stomach of the breakfast and lunch I had eaten. I gripped the porcelin as my body shuddered violently. Once I knew that I was empty, I collasped down, resting my heated forehead against the cool metal stall door. 

After I made sure I was done, I exited the door, I headed out and bumping into somebody. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" I called out, picking up my bag. 

"No problem," the man said, bending down to help me. "You new here?"

"Yeah...Been here for about a week. I'm Nell," I said, grabbing my manuscript. 

"Marcel," the man smiled. He was very handsome, with dark skin and dark eyes. "Where you from, Nell?"

"A small town in Virgina," I said, standing up. 

"How old are you?" he asked. 

"Almost 19. Before you question me, I'm an orphan, I finished my school credits, and I'm soon to be a published author."

"Really? Quite accomplished for somebody young," he teased. 

"My publisher is calling me the Charolotte Bronte of the 21st century...I have to go...It was nice meeting you, Marcel."

"I'm sure we'll see each other, soon."

I waited at a coffee bar, eating a beignet while I waited for Hayley to come pick me up. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep. How was your day?"

"Full of dead-ends. Good thing that Jane-Anne likes you."

"I'm a likable person. I met a vampire today. He wasn't that bad. Hey...Do you have any Tylenol in your bag? My head is killing me." 

"Sure...Should be here somewhere," Hayley told me. "You sure you're okay? Werewolves don't get sick. Super immune system, right?"

"Yeah...Maybe somebody slipped wolfsbane into my sweet tea...or my gumbo. Jane-Anne said that our people were run out. They obviously don't like us." 

"Or maybe it's something else," she commented. 

"Like what?" I asked. 

"Listen...Don't freak out, but I had a friend in this pack I ran with. She had the same symptoms that you have. Sensitive nose, headaches, feeling woozy."

"What was wrong with her?" I asked. 

"She was...She was pregnant."

I bursted out laughing. "Really funny, Hayley. Hilarious..." 

"Well, when was the last time you've had your period..."

My laughter quickly died down into a look of horror. Grabbing my phone, I scanned through my calender where I always marked it. Ever since I triggered my curse, I've been irregular..."No, no, no, no..." I whispered, seeing that I missed the last one and this current months. "That's...That's impossible!" 

"You're late aren't you," Hayley sighed. "I'm sure Klaus will understand...He's not the easiest guy to get along with-" 

"Hayley...You have to understand something! The only person that I've ever slept with was Nik!"

"Wait, what!" 

"When I first slept with him, I was a virgin!" I cried out, my face beet red. 

"But- I thought-"

"Everybody did! The jokes! That's just my personality! But the only man I've ever let in my bed was him because I was waiting for him! Hayley, if I'm pregnant...It's his!" 

"Oh my god!" 

"How did I not see the signs?!" I shouted, tears of panic falling from my eyes. "The nausea, the fatigue, the crying! The craving for gumbo with extra hot sauce! The sore breasts!" 

"Stop panicking!" 

"I can't! What will this kid even be? A hyrbid?! Human?! Am I going to be like Bella Swan and have a mutant baby?! I'm only fucking eighteen, Hayley! I can't be pregnant!" 

She stopped the car, and turned towards me, grabbing my arms. "Stop! Breathe!" 

I stopped rambling, and took a deep breath. "We'll figure this out, okay? You're not alone...I'm here...Look, let's just look around here first and then on the way back, I'll get you a pregnancy test and we'll make you an appointment at the local clinic. Then we'll go from there..."

I nodded, letting out the air I was holding. "Okay..." I grabbed the map, focusing on the current situation and not what was growing in my womb. Suddenly, the map in my hands ignited, bursing into flame. "The fuck!" I quickly tossed the map outside and we looked at each other. "That was weird, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah...Let's get out of here..." She put the car in reverse, but smoke erupted from the engine. "Weirder..." We both got out, and opened the hood. "Oh come on! This is a brand new car!" 

A chill went up my arms. "Hayley...I have a bad feeling about this," I told her, looking around. 

She was on her phone, looking around us. "Hello? I'm looking for a tow service?"

Both of us winced at the ear piercing screech coming from her phone, causing her to drop it. "Turn it off!" I told her, stepping on it. 

"Nellie!" she gasped, seeing shadows around us. 

The last thing I remembered was seeing Hayley's terrified glowing golden eyes as everything went black. 


	83. Congratulations!

I woke up, sitting up from a stone slab. "What the fuck?!" I asked, rubbing my head. Looking around, I noticed that I was in a cemetary. "Hello?! Hayley?!" Standing up, I wandered away, trying to find my cousin. My mind went back to the bayou. I was in the middle of the road with Hayley, there was a high pitched noise and shadows. "HAYLEY?!"

"Nell?!" Hayley asked, several feet in front of me. We raced torwards each other. "You okay?"

"No...I'm fucking pissed. Fucking witches," I growled. "You?"

"Confused...What are we doing here."

"I think it's because of the thing growing inside of me..." 

"Hello," said a young woman, looking at her. 

My eyes narrowed. "Hey, I know you. You're the cook...Jane-Anne's sister. What the fuck is going on?!" Hayley rushed at her, punching her in the face. "Ouch!" I cried out, my eye hurting. 

Hayley looked horrified, turning to look at me, then to Sophie. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry...We had no choice. We need Klaus's help."

"So, you kidnapped us and linked us together?! Oh yeah, I know all about your witchy tricks. Let us go!" 

"I can't. My sister died to ensure that we can become free."

"Free from what?" I asked. 

"From Marcel Gerald. He's forbid magic in the Quarter. Ran the wolves out of the Quarter. We need Klaus to kill him."

"Why? Nik could care less about witch problems."

"Because Marcel and Klaus have history. We know all about you, Nell. Your curse with Klaus, and we know that you're carrying his child."

My hand instantly went up to protect my stomach. "What do you want?"

"I told you...Help. We already sent word to Elijah...You, can go...We don't need you."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Hayley protested. 

I grabbed her, hugging her. "Go...Find Elijah." 

"Elijah?" she asked, hugging me back. 

I nodded. "You can trust him...He's the noble one. Go, Hayley. We'll be okay."

She nodded, and raced out of there. I glared at Sophie. "I'm going to figure out a way to get unlinked from you. And when I do...I'm going to break your neck." 

I turned and headed into a quiet place. 

* * *

Hayley didn't know who she was exactly looking forward. The only contact with the Originals she had was Klaus because of her cousin. It's been three days since she left Nell in the cemetary, coming back to bring her food and clean clothes, and giving her an update that she couldn't find Elijah. She was about to give up to go back to the cemetary on the third day when she saw the witch-bitch Sophie and a man in a suit. Getting closer, she felt her heart stop at the sight of the man. He was tall, short black spiky hair, and wore a suit. He had a soft voice that sent shivers down her spine. Clearing her throat, she walked up to the woman, and growled at her. "Sophie...When are you letting my cousin go?"

Elijah stopped walking, blinking at the beauty in front of him. She was tall, with long dark hair, and sun-kissed skin. She wasn't afraid of the witch in front of her. His heart, for the first time since Tatiana and Katerina, began to beat at the sight before him. "May I help you?" he asked polietly. 

The woman's eyes turned to him and Elijah was strucken by her green eyes. "Are you Elijah?" she asked quietly. 

"I am..."

"Good...I've been looking for you for three days! This bitch has my cousin held captive." 

"Your cousin?" Elijah asked, confused. 

"Yeah...Nell Gilbert."

Elijah's eyes hardened at the knowledge that his brother's one true love was being held captive. And he was interested to know how this exotic beauty and Eleanor were related. "Cousins?"

"Yeah...Our bio families were related. We came out here to find our family and so she could get her book published. But we were hijakced. She's in a cemetary..." 

"I can explain...Just...Come with me," Sophie told them. Hayley followed her, and Elijah walked behind them, admiring the figure of the dark-haired beauty. Hayley and Sophie entered the cemetery, but Elijah was stopped. "This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in." Once he stepped in, Sophie visibly relaxed. "We can talk freely here." 

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus and Eleanor?" Elijah asked, his voice threatening. 

Hayley shivered at how deadly his voice sounded. It excited her. "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met two girls, two werewolves passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. One of them has a special connection to your brother." 

"Yes, Eleanor. What does this have to do with her?" 

"Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl – she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus."

Elijah took a step back in surprised. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid, right?"

"It's true. I was with her when she figured it out herself," Hayley told the Original. "But I don't understand, and she doesn't."

"May we have a moment, please?" Elijah asked. Once Sophie was gone, Elijah turned towards her. "Do you know where she is?"

Hayley nodded. "I'll take you to her...She's been keeping out of sight from the witches. She's pissed." 

"And you believe them?" Elijah asked, falling into step with Hayley. 

"I don't know...But I've been with Nell for a week, and I saw the signs. The morning sickness, she's been moody lately...I thought I could hear the heartbeat before they took her. I just don't understand one thing...Aren't vampires dead? They can't have children." 

"Perhaps you should know our family history." Elijah moved to place his hand on Hayley's head, but she recoiled. 

"What are you doing?"

"Relax...I want to show you our past."

Hayley closed her eyes, feeling his soft but rough hands against her temple as she got flashes of his life and listened to him tell the story. She began to understand how far back the connection between Nell and Klaus went. She saw a woman that looked like her, wearing a blue dress with flowers in her hair. She saw Klaus's gene get triggered, and then the Sun and Moon Curse, binding his werewolf side until he broke it. She saw Mikael, their father, kill Nell in cold blood and heard their Mother curse her to forever love Nik. 

"Your dad is a dick by the way," was all that Hayley said. Elijah smiled at her wit. "I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho...who my cousin is head over heels with." 

Elijah nodded, taking her hand. Both of them felt the electricity that jolted through their joined hands. "I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. He always looked for her. For centuries. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever. But then he found Eleanor, and I saw a slight change in him. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness along with Eleanor. They can finally live the life they were supposed to have. A way to save him from himself." 

* * *

"Elijah?!" I asked, seeing my cousin and the Original standing really super close to each other. I inwardly smirked. This was going to be interesting. 

"Eleanor..." he greeted, smiling slightly as he released Hayley's hand. 

I rushed over to him, and hugged him tightly. "You came! I thought Hayley would never find you!" 

"Hey! It was hard to look. I didn't know who he was," Hayley complained. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, scanning me over. 

"Physically? Yeah. Mentally? No...You here to rescue me?"

"They've been keeping you here captive against your will?" he hissed. 

"Yeah...They snagged me in the bayou and ran witchy tests on me. Elijah...I don't know how this happened, but I swear I didn't cheat on your brother."

"I believe you," he assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help," Sophie told him, coming into my hiding space. 

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?" 

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming." 

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."

"Under-statement of the century," I sighed. 

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family." 

I placed a hand on my stomach at her words, fear coursing through me. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail," Elijah said. 

Sophie nodded. "Like I said, I'm desperate." 

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

The wait for Nik was antagozing. Finally, I heard his footsteps, and his voice. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Nik asked. 

"He's all yours. Proceed," Elijah told her. 

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants. He kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him... And you're gonna help me."

Nik turned to Elijah, looking furious. "This is why you brought me here?"

"Hear her out."

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time."

"Nik!" I called out, coming out from the shadows. Nik's face turned pale as I came out.

He turned towards Elijah. "Elijah, what madness is this?" 

"Nik...You need to listen to them," I sighed. 

Nik growled while laughing bitterly. "I'm going to kill you all for bringing her here," he warned. 

Sophie's eyes went wide. "Wait! Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

Nik visbily flinched, eyes full of pain and betrayal. "What?" 

"Nik...I know it's sounds crazy," I tried to explain. 

"What are you saying?" he asked, stepping away from me as I got closer. 

"Niklaus, this girl is pregnant with your child," Elijah explained. 

He continued to walk away. "No. It's impossible." 

"I said the same thing myself." 

Nik hissed, now full on angry. "This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate." 

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." 

Nik turned to me, his eyes wide and full of hurt and pain. "You've been with someone else, admit it!"

"What?! No!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. "How can you even think that?! After everything we went through?! I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?!" 

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Nell won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, what?!" I asked. "You fucking bitch!" 

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah told Sophie. 

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

"Nik..." I whimpered. 

"How dare you command me, _threaten me_ , with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies," he hissed, beginning to walk away. 

"Nik!" I called out, my voice now full of hurt as tears welled up. 

"Niklaus!... Listen," Elijah told him. 

Everybody stopped and focused on my stomach for a minute. I don't know why, but my hand moved up to protect the thing from everybody around us, my eyes glowing bright blue. That's when I heard it too...a soft whoosing like noise. "Nik..." I whispered. 

He looked at me, and this his eyes hardened. "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?"

He left, leaving me shocked and hurt. "Nik...Wait...NIK! NIKLAUS!" I shouted, going after him, but he already zoomed off. "Screw this. I'm out of here!" I told everybody, stalking away. 

"No one touches the girl. I'll fix this," Elijah told the witches. Hayley followed me. 

"What was I thinking coming here! I should've stayed in Mystic Falls!" I sobbed. "Why can't stop crying?!" 

"Hormones?" Hayley offered, rubbing my back. 

"I'm going to die!" I sobbed. 

"Elijah's going to fix this...Didn't you say that he's the noble one?"

"You don't understand Nik like I do! He's stubborn! He has trust issues! He hates me!" 

"He doesn't hate you...He's probably just scared...I mean, I saw what his dad did to him and his mom. He's probably as scared as you are!" 

"I can't do this, Hales..." I gasped, wiping the tears from my cheeks as more replaced them. "I can't do this. I can't raise a child...I couldn't even keep Jeremy alive." Hayley hugged me as I cried into her shoulder. 

* * *

Klaus's heart hurt as he left the cemetary. He couldn't be a father. He couldn't condone an innocent child to the life he has had...Mikael was right, he was worthless. He was nothing. It was easier to believe that Nell had cheated on him while they were together, but he knew that it was a lie. Ever since she came to him that night, he had been with no other than her, and he would have known. He was skeptical for all of this to be a trick when Elijah told him to listen. He focused on his true love, finding her heartbeat easily among everybody else's. It often helped him sleep at night when he couldn't. But underneath her's was a softer and quicker one that came from her belly. She pleaded with him, but the fear took over. She probably hated him by now...He had lost her forever. Mikael and Ester won. He would be a horrible father. He couldn't do it! He failed Marcel, and he would fail this child as well. It was more humane this way. 

He touched the bottle of alcohol to his lips, letting the burn wash away the memories of the woman he once loved. "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" he called out to Elijah. 

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact." 

Klaus let his rage fuel his actions, smashing the bottle against the floor. "Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Nell is probably dead already." The words were like acid on his tongue, and made him want to be sick. 

Elijah raced towards him, catching him by his throat. "You will not walk away from this!" 

"Let. Me. Go," Klaus growled. 

"I WILL _NOT_!" Elijah roared, throwing him against the floor, and heaving him up again, not letting off of him. 

"Don't make me say it again," Klaus warned. 

"I will _not_ let go. I will _never_ let go," Elijah told him, emotion in voice. Klaus grabbed Elijah, hurling him against an iron rod fence. The older Original stood up fast and took one of the iron rods, walking towards his younger brother, a rod in his hand. "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." He sped towards him, hitting him with the rod. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity – " He hit him again, "– to care about anything..."

He tried to hit Klaus again, but this time he was faster. Klaus grabbed the iron rod, and hit Elijah with it, and then hurled him a few meters back. Elijah fell onto the ground, and stayed down. Klaus was breathing heavily, and dropped the iron rod, walking towards his brother. "You're beyond pathetic, Elijah." 

Elijah grunted as he sat up. "Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?" 

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" 

"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I failed Lenore, and she died. I know you love her, Niklaus. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all." 

Klaus stare dat him, and then started to laugh. He reached his hand, helping Elijah up. "You are a sentimental fool." 

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?" Elijah asked, walking away. 

Klaus had a lot to think about as he walked through the streets of New Orleans. He once told Nell that he would bring her here and give her a home. But that dream had been ripped away before he even knew it. This city was the place he felt his most happiest. Perhaps he could have everything. Nell told him that giving in would mean that Mikael would win. He wouldn't let that happen. He would be a father to their child. He would be the man that deserved her love. 

He sat on a bench while Elijah joined him. "This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be king." Elijah listened. "What does it mean to you?" 

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had." 

"And what's that?" 

"The unconditional love of family. You already have Nell's love." 

Klaus nodded, getting up. "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my mate." 

* * *

I crossed my arms as he entered the cemetery, a bag in his hand. "Come here to kill me yourself?" I growled. 

"Easy, Little Wolf. I brought a peace offering. Shrimpless gumbo from Rousseu's with extra hot sauce. Funny enough, all I had to do was ask for the Nell Special."

I sighed, and took the Styrofoam container and dug in. "I'm still mad at you." 

I sat down on a bench and took a bite of my food as he sat next to me. "I'm sorry...I should have never said those things...Not to you."

"You thought I cheated on you. You told them to kill me and this baby."

"I never imagined that we would have children. I-I was a coward...I was scared that I would harm it...Harm you. That I would be like Mikael."

"You would never be like Mikael," I told him, putting my food down, and grabbing his arm. "You're not the only one that's scared okay? I'm terrified. That's why it hurt so much when you left." 

"I feel like my life is out of my control."

"I know...but Nik, this is really happening. We need to either get on board with this or find a way off. Because in about eight months we're going to be parents." 

"Elijah said that the baby would love me unconditonally."

"It would...I love you...Unconditionally. Always and forever..."

He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine, our noses brushing against each other. "I love you, Nell..." 

My lips found his and my hands intertwined in his hair as he held my waist. It was a short and chaste kiss, both of to scared to do anything more. His thumbs brushed up against my flat stomach. "I promise you, Nell. Marcel took this city from us, but I will reclaim it and make it a home for the three of us." 

I smiled, my hands going down to rest over his heart. "You're going to help the witches?"

"Yes...and when we stand victorious, I will rip the hearts out of all the witches that that dared to harm you and our child." 

    


	84. Graduation

"So, this is the house?" I asked Elijah as we entered. 

"Yes...We lived here when we first came to New Orleans." 

"The pictures that Nik showed me were kinda better...But he said it would need some work."

"And a good dusting," Hayley commented, removing a tarp from a crib. I began to cough, swatting away the particles as I ran my hand along the wooden surface. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked. 

I nodded. "Just dust."

"This place is ancient," Hayley commented, looking around the parlor. 

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter."

"So, you guys just chilled here? Nice," I said. "I always forget how wealthy you all are."

"Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home, and I know that Niklaus has promised you one. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic boyfriend slash soulmate?" 

Elijah grinned. "About being a mother."

I sucked in a breath. "I don't know if Nik ever told you, but...I – I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents were nice until I killed them accidentally. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one. I had Jenna, but she was like a cool sister." 

"At least your parents didn't kick you out when you shifted for the first time," Hayley commented. 

"I will always protect you. Both of you. You have my word on that." 

Nik entered, going to my side. "And noble Elijah always keeps his word." 

"Is it done?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Eleanor to us. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

"I want them dead, but you can't kill them until we're un-linked from Sophie," I told the two boys. "Well, I'm going to go find a bedroom. I'm exhausted mentally and physically."

"I'll be up soon, Love," Nik told me, kissing me. 

"Alright. Good night, Elijah."

"Good night, Eleanor." I walked into the master bedroom, and sat on a bed. What had I gotten myself into. 

* * *

Another month went by, and before I knew it I was two months pregnant. Nik spent most of his time out with Marcel, while Hayley and I hung around the mansion, making it livable. I was surprised to find out that Elijah had vanished. I was still impassive about the pregnancy, but it was getting harder for Nik and I to ignore. One thing it was the morning sick and my newly heightened sense of smell. Apparently being pregnant with a tiny wolf and being a wolf myself made my nose extra senstive. Most times it was ever what was being cooked. I was tired alot, often sleeping until midday, and then taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon. I was growing out of my bras, and my pants were starting to feel tight. While I was athletically built, I was beggining to grow curves. I wasn't showing just yet, because I didn't know how to tell my friends that I was expecting during graduation. That was my current struggle. 

"It's once in a lifetime thing!" I told Sophie as I followed her through the cemetary. "I really want this!" 

"You can't...the others wouldn't allow it!" 

"Nik would go with me. You basically have me held hostage. At least give me room to fucking breath!" 

Sophie sighed..."Fine. Be back by Monday. That gives you a couple of days." 

"Sophie gave me permission to go back to Mystic Falls," I told him, seeing Caroline's invitation at the dining room table. 

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, love?"

I sighed, moving to sit in a chair remembering the phone I received a day ago. 

_"Hello?" I asked, washing dishes. "Hello?"_

_"...Nellie?"_

_I froze. "Elena?"_

_Her voice cracked. "Yeah...I turned my emotions back on...Nellie, I'm so sorry!"_

_I moved to the living room, plopping down on a couch. "It's okay..."_

_"It's not okay! I betrayed you! I burned down our house! I did awful things! Did awful things!"_

_"I forgive you, Elena."_

_"Why?" she sobbed._

_"Because you're my sister. We're family, always and forever."_

_She laughed at that. "You're starting to sound like the Originals."_

_I sighed, looking down at my flat belly. "You wouldn't believe. So, you're okay?"_

_"No...But-I'm getting there. The Silas threat is still here. When are you coming home?"_

_"I-I don't know. My book is in the works of getting published. You should come here sometime, Elena. It's gorgeous. It's a vampire friendly city, so you would fit right on in."_

_She chuckled. "Maybe. Are you at least coming for gradutation?"_

_"I'll try. Things here...Well, it's complicated."_

_"You have to come. I want to talk to you. I missed you. We're twins. We need to finish what we started."_

"I have to tell Elena goodbye, properly. I know my sister, Nik. She's going to hold onto to this guilt. She needs to move on with her life, and so do I." 

It was settled while I went first while Nik went to do something top secret. I barely made it in time, bargining into the Salvatore Boarding House. "You didn't think I would miss this, did you?" 

"Nell!" Elena gasped, smiling as tears filled her eyes, rushing at me. 

I puled back. "Jeremy..."

He grinned, hugging me tightly. "For once, I'm glad that many people died."

"How did you-" Elena asked. 

"Please...My best friends is a blabber mouth. Speaking of my best friend, where is Damon?"

"Hung over," Elena told me, giving me a big hug. "I can't believe you're here!" 

"Hey, Stefan," I told my sister's ex, giving him a warm hug. 

"You're actually hugging me? What happened to you in New Orleans?" he asked, suprised. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So...Who's ready to graduate. Stefan, this is your what? Hundreth time?" 

He grinned widely, as Elena took her cap and gown from Jeremy. "Okay...I'm ready to do this."

"Mom and Dad would be proud of you both," Jeremy told us. We did a group hug, and left the boarding house. 

"Is Klaus here?" Stefan asked. 

"No...But he'l be coming along soon. He told me he had to grab some graduation presents." 

We walked up, and I smiled at my friends. "Surprise!" I yelled out. 

"NELL!" Caroline screamed as Bonnie laughed, both of them hugging me. "Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked. 

"What's going on...First you guys hated Nik, and you all want him here?" 

"Damon's bit," Elena explained. 

My face dropped a bit. _Go away hormones._ "Oh...Well, he's on his way anyway."

"Well, I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together!" Caroline grinned. "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"

Bonnie chucked, wiping her eyes. "It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college."

"Before we go off to college."

Elena shrugged. "I... kinda sorta missed the deadline. You know, being an emotionless bitch."

"Well, the perks of being a vampire - we can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own roommates. We could - we could get a triple room!"

Everybody laughed. "I'm happy we're all here," Bonnie whimpered. 

Caroline was all smiles. "Aw - group hug!"

We began to hug, all of us looking at Stefan. "Ah, I don't - I don't hug..."

"If I hug, you hug," I told him".

"Oh, get over yourself!"

We hugged, tightly. "What's that noise?" Elena asked, as we all seperated. 

"What noise?" Bonnie asked. 

"I hear it too," Stefan said. 

"Me three..." Caroline nodded. The three vampires turned their eyes to me. 

I grinned sheepishly. "Surpirse?" 

Caroline's eyes widened, as Stefan and Elena looked shocked. "No way!" 

"Way..." I nodded. 

"I don't get it...I'm confused," Bonnie said. 

"I'm pregnant, Bon." 

"Oh my god!" Bonnie gasped. 

"Who's the father?" Matt asked, causing Caroline to punch him. 

"Nik is..."

"How is that possible? He's a vampire. We can't procreate," Stefan said. 

"The witches in New Orleans calls it Nature's Loophole. Miracle Baby," I shrugged. 

"Is that what was complicated when we talked yesterday?" Elena asked. 

I nodded. "Yeah...The city...It's run by vampires and want Nik to take out their leader because they have history. They're using us as a bargaining chip...I'm linked to one of them."

"Those bitches!" Caroline hissed. 

"We should go there after graduation...They can't mess with you like that!" Elena hissed as well. "Bonnie? Do you think you can unlink her?"

"Guys! Stop! No!" I shouted, grabbing their attention. "Look...I love you guys. I really do. But this isn't your fight." 

"But we're your family, and this is your home."

I smiled sadly. "You will always be my family. All of you. But this isn't my home anymore. In the time I've been in New Orleans, I've fallen in love with the city. This place is where my roots are, but it's time for me to branch out. It's time for all of us to branch out. To live our lives. Nik and I are handling it. And I'll give you updates on everything related to the baby. I promise. Just...If you want to help me, take care of yourselves and live, so I don't have to worry about you."

Everybody nodded. "Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt!" Elena grinned. 

"We all are!" Caroline grinned. "We are family."

"Rick can be Pops," Elena grinned. 

We took our spots and listened to the commuencement speech. "Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!" Mayor Hopkins shouted. 

Everybody clapped as Bonnie walked up and hugged her dad, and grabbed her diploma. "Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes. Congratulations. Matt Freeman. Elena Gilbert. Congratulations. Eleanor Gilbert." 

I got up and walked across the stage, seeing Nik standing by a tree, grinning at me. I winked at him as I grabbed my dipolma and shook his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I told him. 

Afterwards, I hugged Elena and said hi to a couple of old high school friends, and saw Nik talking to Caroline. "So nice of you to make it," I told him as she walked away happy. "What did you give her?"

"Her first love back. Tyler." 

"You're letting him come home?" I asked. 

"Yes...I have what I wanted. My queen, so my kingdom. I'm done with this petty place. Aren't you?"

I nodded, feeling accomplished as he wrapped his arm around me. "So done. I don't know what's worst. Ghosts or witches?"

"Ghosts for sure love. They hold grudges. You ready to go?" 

I looked at the high school where I spent the worst and best times of my life. It was time to move on. I nodded. "Yeah...Let's go home." 


	85. Auntie Bexs

It's been a couple of weeks since we last went to Mystic Falls, and life in New Orleans was strange. I was now about ten weeks pregnant, and still wasn't showing. Hayley was getting fustrated at Elijah's no show status, and I was wondering if Nik really did something to him. As for Nik and I's relationship? I was growing increasingly angrily as he came home late. I felt alone in this pregnancy, and I was still terrified. At least Elena and Damon were having a better time than me. She and Caroline were going to be roommates at Whitmore College. Jeremy continued to write to me, as did Bonnie. 

I decided to take online school to get my Bachelor's degree in English so I could become a book editor one day. I was currently on a couch with Hayley. I was supposed to be doing homework, but I got sidetracked into looking at baby names. "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door."

I recongized that bitchy and insistent tone of voice that was outside of our door. I got up and went down the stairs. "Nell, wait!" Hayley told me, grabbing a fire iron.

"It's alright, Hales. I know who it is!"

I opened the door, smirking at the blonde Original. Hayley looked confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?"

Hayley smiled wirly, putting down the fire poker. "Hello. Not the maid."

"Bekah, this is my cousin, Hayley. Hayley, this is Rebekah."

Rebekah studied me closely. "I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet."

"Bitch," I muttered, as she walked in.

"You have your brother's manners," Hayley told her. 

"And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?"

Hayley shrugged. "Beats me. He's long gone."

"He's been gone since graduation," I explained. "How's Matt?" 

"Peachy. What do you mean, 'long gone'?"

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me and Nell in this predicament that a that I got dragged into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." Rebekah walked towards the stairs. "Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" 

Nik opened a pair of doors, and entered the room. "Enough with all the shouting. Little Sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

I smirked, as Nik stood straighter. "I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"Wait a minute...Were you two-" I asked, seeing Rebekah posture change at the mention of Marcel's name. "Wow..."

Rebekah glanced at me. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?"

"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I."

She moved to leave and turned back to Nik. "I remember everything. I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy."

"With who?" I asked. 

"A witch named Celeste," Rebekah answered. "Then you tossed him off the balcony, killing him." 

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you."

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?"

Nik's phone started buzzing, preventing his answer. He got up and I looked at him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

My heart broke, and I felt dejected. "Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together," Rebekah told him.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

He left, and Rebekah turned to me. "Come on, Nell...Don't waste your tears on him." She held out her hand and I took it as she pulled me up. I smiled, and wiped away a couple that had fallen on my cheeks. I followed her to the stairs where Hayley was sitting on a landing. "You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're both helping."

We both followed her down a spiral staircase. "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." She pushed the door open, arriving in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. There stood the family coffins.

"You think Klaus killed him," Hayley said.

"They can't be killed, Hales," I explained.

Rebekah nodded. "That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine."

"I still can't believe that he keeps your coffin...And I thought he changed," I sighed.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere."

Hayley looked pale. "I feel sick."

Rebekah smiled at her. "Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone and taken Nell with you. You should've stayed in Mystic Falls." 

"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me. I only got special permission for graduation," I explained. 

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. Your both best find a way to break that hex and run." Rebekah left, leaving Hayley and I alone.

"I need some air..." I suddenly said, walking up the stairs. 

"Maybe Rebekah is right," Hayley told me. 

"About what?"'

"Us leaving...If you weren't pregnant, you could return to Mystic Falls. Have a normal life."

"It's not that simple. I love him. I will always love him. I just can't turn that part of me off...I-I just don't know what to do. This...thing growing inside of me terrifies me. I've never been so scared before in my life, and he's out every night...I'm stuck here, without my family. I'm-alone." I grabbed my purse. "I'm going to go get some beignents."

I wandered through town, and ended up on a bench, while Hayley came over to me. "You're not alone...You have me. I know that we're not close, but I've been considering you as my sister since we've been here. I don't have family, but I do know that I have you."

I smiled at her. "I consider you family too."

She smiled softly, her green eyes twinkling. "Here..."

I took the cup, and brought it to my lips. My eyes widened at the smell. "Hayley, really?!" 

"If you don't want it, then don't take it. You asked for help. I'm giving you an out." 

I sighed, and studied the cup. Hayley left to go to the bathroom. I tapped my foot, unsure of what to do. I grabbed my phone, dialing. "Elena's phone."

"Damon? Where's my sister?"

"Enjoying a party. What's up?" 

My eyes watered. "Damon...I don't know what to do." 

"Whoa...Is this about the demon spawn? Elena told me."

"Things here...They're not perfect. Nik is gone every night. I miss you guys more than everything in this world. My mind is a hormonal mess!" 

"Easy, Nell. What are you doing right now?"

"Holding a cup of tea with wolfsbane in it? One upset stomach and I can go back to being normal."

"You were never normal to begin with. And I know that you're not going to do it." 

"I can't be a mother, Damon. I-I don't know how."

"Who does? But I do know that you love with your whole heart. You've taken care of me at my worst, Elena, Jeremy, all of your friends. And I do know that you'll love that kid more than anything in this world."

I blinked back tears. "I think I already do," I admitted. 

"You'll be an amazing mother, Nell. And you always have family here who's behind you. Tell Klaus to get his head out of his ass, because he doesn't deserve you. I certainly don't deserve Elena, and here we are...Happy in love and bliss."

"I love you, Damon...Thank you for being my friend."

"I love you too...Take care of yourself and the demon spawn."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye..."

I hung up and turned the cup over, dumping out the tea as Hayley came back. "You okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah...I'm having this kid...You were right...I do have you." 

Suddenly a group of vampires surrounded us. "Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolves."

Hayley and I both sighed, and my pregnancy hormones were raging widly. "I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." I kicked him in the groin, as he rpared in pain. Hayley grabbed me and we turned to run but was stopped by two more vampires. They suddenly dropped dead as Rebekah snapped a neck and ripped out a heart through a back. 

"Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady or any woman. I do hate bad manners." She tossed the heart to the ground. 

Nik, however, was less than pleased as we returned and be burned the dead bodies. "This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!" 

"I'm not a prisoner, Nik!" I argued as Rbekah moved to the pile of dead bodies where one of the vampires were still alive.

"Leave him!" he roared. "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"

Rebekah glared at him. "If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic Vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of Vervain." Nik grabbed the still alive vampire by the feet and dragged him towards the house. "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." I rolled my eyes and followed him inside. "Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Eleanor, Hayley, what were you two doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" I didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"Leave them be!" Rebekah ordered. 

Hayley growled, stepping in front of me. "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery," Hayley snarked. 

Nik rushed at her with his vampire speed, pinning her against the door. "NIKLAUS!" I shouted, but was was pushed to the ground as Hayley gasped for air.

Rebekah pulled him off of her. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake!" Rebekah shouted, helping me up. I brushed myself off, my eyes full of angry tears. "All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

I shook my head at him, heading up to our room and slamming the door. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, climbing into the bed, crying myself to sleep. I tossed and turned all night until I heard someone enter and pull a bottle from my jacket pocket. "I didn't use it," I told him, sitting up. 

Nik looked ragged. "You're awake."

I brought my legs up to my chest. "I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna. And I couldn't get my mind off of our argument."

He sighed, and walked over to the bed. I scotted over to allow him to sit. "What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well... when I was fighting off those vampires, I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up. My adopted parents sacrificed their lives so I could live. I felt different and alone my whole life. But all I know is push came to shove, and... I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it. And Damon Salvatore talked some sense into me as well. I didn't buy it anyway. Hayley did. She was trying to help me. I need you, Nik...We're going to be parents, and I-I can't do this by myself."

"I'm not going anywhere," Nik told me. I reached up, and kissed him. It was soft and full of apologies and passion. "I'm sorry I pushed you...And I'm sorry I haven't been here. I will do better...For you and our family." I smiled as our foreheads rested against each other, our noses touching lightly. "We're alike, you and I. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner."

"Well, we're backed into a corner now."

"Ah, that we are. It's time to fight... Little Wolf." He pulled away and looked at my stomach, his hand twitching. I grabbed it and moved it to rest on my bare belly underneath my tank top. He softly smiled, stroking it with his fingers. "I gave Elijah to Marcel as a peace offering." 

"I figured you daggered him. I just didn't want to scare Hayley off. But there's one thing I don't understand. This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?"

"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do."

"Then we'll do this together. As a family. I love you, Niklaus...Always and forever."

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing me, his hand still on my stomach. "I'll have someone see to the air conditioning."

"Please do..." I sighed. "But right now?" I pulled him down on top of me, letting our love wash away the worries of our upcoming war. 

After our love session, we both walked down the stairs, hand in hand, only to see Rebekah coming in. "Bekah?" I asked. 

"You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about," Rebekah explained.

Nik and I glanced at each other. "Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?"

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that."

"So Marcel has Sabrina the Teenage Witch as a weapon?" I asked.

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?" Nik asked. 

Rebekah thought for a moment. "That clever bitch. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of the location," she said, her eyes full of terror. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Nik shouted. 

"And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

Nik looked at me, and my eyes were set firm with power and determination. Our child was the key to our forever happiness. We were a family. It was time to start acting like one, and fight for it. "Whatever it takes."

At that statement, the three of us were in agreement. We were going to war. 


	86. War and Peace

"I want smores," I told my boyfriend as I watched him burn the bodies. He turned to me with an odd look on his face. "Hey, don't blame me! Blame your demon spawn growing inside of me!" 

He chuckled, walking over to me. Giving me a kiss, he wrapped his arms around my middle. "It seems our child has an accquired taste or perhaps it likes bonfires."

"Well, bonfires reminds me of camping and smores." 

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire," Rebekah whined, coming outside. 

We sepeared, with his arm still around my waist. "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked my helpless pregnant mate who's carrying my child and her werewolf cousin."

"Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf and her kin who's carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

Hayley wandered outside to join our group. "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is."

"I would like to know as well, seeing that I'm the pregnant mate carrying the child," I told him.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean. My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah tossed a pencil at him, but Nik caught it easily. 

"I think Hayley means the plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother." Nik smacked my behind, and I smacked his shoulder. "The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

"In the front, if we're being specific."

Hayley crossed her arms. "You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?"

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please." 

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley blinked. "That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?"

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical," Rebekah explained. 

"And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B."

"And what's Plan B?"

I turned torwards her. "War." 

Hayley went back to Elijah's room, reading his journals while I went to do some school on my laptop. Nik came back, and handed me a bag of marshmellows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. "Here you go, Love," he told me. 

"Nik! You're the best boyfriend ever!" I told him, giving him a kiss. 

"I do my best," he smirked, heading towards the celler. I put my stuff in the kitchen and followed him down. 

"So, what did he say?" 

"No...Rebekah is rather cross with that answer."

"So, plan B," I said as we came into the room. "Hey, Josh." 

"Hi, Nell..."

Josh was the young gay vampire that Nik hijacked before Marcel could fill him with Vervain."I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?" Nik asked, irriated at the lack of progress. 

"Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy." Nik grabbed a pitchfork, impaling the vampire with it. "What did he do to you, anyway?"

"It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example, drive this through his torso." Josh did as he was compelled to do. 

"That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway."

"It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?" Josh nodded, in awe and fear. "Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser."

"But I never had my guts drained out of me."

"Yes. That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal Vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?" I went upstairs as Nik continued to drain the vampire.

I went back upstairs and turned on the stove to burn my marshmellows, and building a couple of s'mores. "Good thinking, kid," I told the baby as I took a bite. 

"Rebekah called. The witch that sold Hayley out has a boyfriend. Guess who?" Nik asked me, taking one of my creations. 

"Marcel's right hand that you hate?" I asked. I had to listen to him go on and on the night before about the hat wearing vampire that played the trumpet. 

"Yes...Perhaps we have something in common. We'll do anything that we can for the love of our lives." 

I moved to sit on his lap as he sat down in a chair. "Pehaps we can use the witches as a pawn in our war."

"You're diabolical aren't you love."

I sighed. "I want Elijah back. He's my friend. And I'm still pissed at threatneing my life and our baby's. What's one dead witch anyway? Besides...I'm starting to hate witches." 

Nik placed a rough kiss against my lips as I got up to check on check on how the vampire that he was draining was doing and to check on Josh. Sophie and Rebekah came over, and I made myself scarce, still not trusting the witch. I sat in Nik's office, looking over at some papers when he came in. "So, is our plan in the works?"

"Yes...I persuaded Marcel to plan a rousting of the witches," he said, sitting down in his chair. I sat in his lap, looping my arms around his neck and crossed my legs. 

"So, this party he's throwing. Rebekah's going to distract him right?"

"My sister says she has a plan."

"Then Katie will save Thierry, and we'll find Elijah and bring him home. It sounds so much simpler than it is."

"We'll win this war, Love. And I'll find a way to free you from the witches, and we'll live our lives as King and Queen." 

I smiled at him, and leaned into him, kissing him. His phone rang, interrupting us. "It's Rebekah," I told him, seeing her name pop up on his phone. 

He answered it, putting it on speaker. "Little sister."

_"Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight."_

"Dare I ask?"

 _"Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?_ "

Nik smirked. "Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted."

_"Meaning?"_

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches. And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong. Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements, but there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive...Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?" He kissed the back of my neck. 

I got up, and he went to put his plan into action. "I wish I can go," I whined as Nik pulled on his all black suit. "You look handsome by the way."

He made his way over to our bed, placing a kiss on my cheek. "The moment I regain our home, I'll show you what all of New Orleans has to offer, Little Wolf. Behave yourself, tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too..." I told him. Once he was gone, I got up from the bed and wandered outside. I walked around the pool, stopping when I saw a wolf with yellow eyes staring back at me. "Hi..." I said to the animal. He continued to track my movements as I walked along the length of the pool. "Hayley?!" 

She came out in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Do you see that?" I asked, nodding to the wolf. 

She straightened as the woman moved to look at her. "How long has it been out here?"

"A while..." I answered. "What do you think it wants?" 

"You're not supposed to be out here."

Hayley and I jumped, turning around to see the pretty African American woman that gave tours. "Who are you?" Hayley asked, standing in front of me. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends."

"You're one of the witches," I sighed, coming out from behind Hayley. 

Sabine nodded. "Sophie just asked me to come keep you two company while everyone's out. You know, it's drawn to you two." She nodded at where the wolf was standing. "The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

Hayley snorted. "You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family."

"But now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is," I sighed. 

"You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, found out if it's a boy or girl."

"I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here," I said, confused. 

"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious."

I looked at Hayley. "What do you think?"

"I mean...At least we can start planning something," she shrugged. "Good news to tell Klaus."

"Okay...Fine. Let's do this thing." 

We walked into the kitchen. "So, what do you want me to do?" I asked. 

"Hop up on the table, and lay on your back." 

I did and Hayley stood at my side while Sabine held a necklace over my stomach."Now what?" 

"My crystal will swing east to west if it's a girl, and north to south if it's a girl." We waited for a couple of moments. "I think it's a girl." I smiled. I could see a little girl with green eyes and brown hair, smiling adorably up at Nik, and his wide smile that he only reserved for me. She would have him wrapped around her little fingers...His princess. _I hope she doesn't like pink._ "No... wait."H

"Wait what? Please tell me she's not having a mini-Klaus," Hayley told the witch. 

Sabine gasped, dopping the crystal, her eyes rolling back in her head. I sat up in fear and fright, as Hayley pulled me away from the woman as she began to speak in a different language. "Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam."Sabine left quickly, while Hayley and I digested what happened.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my hand going towards by baby girl.

"I don't know...But I didn't like it. I'm going to figure this out," Hayley told me.

I went up to our bedroom, debating if I should call Bonnie and ask her to translate what Sabine was saying. Before I could act, Nik returned. "Hey...How was the ball?"

"We had some snags, but all turned out well. I informed Hayley that Elijah would be returning to us soon. She told me that you behaved yourself tonight, and that you were resting."

"I can't sleep without you," I admitted. It was the truth. "We had a quiet evening. I took a walk around the pool." 

"Hayley seems to be harboring feelings for my brother."

I pulled him down on the bed after he removed his suit. "Leave them be...He was nice to Hayley. I did sense some sparks though when they first met."

He kissed me, and pulled the soft silky sheets over us. The air conditioning was a work in progress. "I found something out today." 

"What was that?"

"I think it's a girl." 

Nik smiled slowly at me as I turned around, smiling back. He laid down behind me, his hand covering my stomach. 


	87. Danger in Our Own Backyard

"What was that bartender doing here?" I asked, coming into Nik's study, carring a plate of apple slices and a heaping pile of peanut butter. 

"I'm writing a biography. Perhaps we can read it to our daughter once she is born."

"So, you're using a shrink?" I asked, letting him pull me into his lap. 

"Yes...Didn't you see a therapist when you're parents died?"

"Yeah. And I hated him. But you have bigger issues that I do."

"Cami said I unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, and the fear of abandonment."   
  
I bursted out laughing. "I'm starting to like her. She should know to keep her hands to herself though. You're mine and I don't like to share."

"And I'm yours..." he told me softly, reaching in to kiss me. I moaned, gripping his neck. "How is our Littlest Wolf today?"

"That's why I came in here...I'm fifteen weeks pregnant, Nik. She's growing and so am I. I'm starting to use Hayley's bras because mine don't fit anymore. And my pants are starting to get a little uncomfortable." 

"I'll find you some things," he said, his hand moving to carress the slight swell in my abdomen. 

"When do you think Elijah is coming?"

"Hopefully soon," Nik sighed. "I should go...Got to upsurp the king."

"Don't forget to bring back some gumbo if you go to Rousseu's! And beignents!"

"Our daughter has your sweet tooth. At least she's not craving your appetite for hamburgers."

My stomach growled. "You were saying?"

He rolled his eyes, kissing me, and then left. I was left with Rebekah and Hayley, coming downstairs wearing a loose fitting dress. "I brought you some things from the French Quarter," Rebekah told me, handing me a bag. "I overheard you telling Nik about your clothing dilemia."

Inside of the bag was a couple of maternity jeans, bras, panties, and a couple of tops. Along with my clothes was a pregnancy book, and a pink dress and hair bows. "Really? Pink?"

Rebekah grinned as I showed the tiny dress to Hayley, who smirked. "It's my job as Auntie Bexs to spoil my niece rotten. I'm glad you're having a girl. We're lacking in this family."

"You already have Klaus wrapped around your finger. Imagine a tinier you...He'll be powerless," Hayley grinned. 

"I know...please refrain from saying that though...He's already nervous enough as it is." I placed the dress carefully back in the bag as one of the witch elders came in. "Ugh...I hate these witches." I moved to sit next to Hayley on the couch, while Rebekah sat at the table, looking at satelite pictures of the French Quarter while I listened to Agnes nag me about a doctor's appointmenet. There was only one doctor that I would trust with my life and my baby's and she was in Mystic Falls. "I told you Agnes, I feel great!"

"You are overdue for a checkup."

"What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch—nothing to see here! Besides, my doctor is back in Virgina and that's a bit of a drive."

"A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours," Rebekah commented. 

I sighed, rubbing the spot between my eyes. She was right. I had yet to see a doctor because I was on house arrest, and I'm already in the second trimester of my pregnany. "I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is. Can Hayley come?"

"Of course," Agnes said. 

Hayley got up and Rebekah smiled at me. "Bring me back a picture!" she called out as we left. 

The bayou baby doctor wasn't what I was expecting. It was a small clinic, and really far off the beatened path. I was escoted in with Hayley and was instructed to lay on my examination table. I rolled up dress, and a sheet was placed over my legs to protect my modest. I held my breath as the cool hel was placed on the slight curve of my tummy, and the probe was placed. Hayley and I grinned as the whoosing sound echoed throughout the small room. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect.," Dr. Paige told me, smiling.

"I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom," I said, smiling back. 

"Would you like to see your baby?" the doctor asked, angling the screen towards me. Tears welled in my eyes as Hayley grinned wider. It was an actual baby. She had a head, a body, two feet, and two arms. And she was moving. "Hi..." I told the baby on the screen. "Can you print some off..."

"Of course..." Dr. Paige nodded, handing me a tissue to wipe the gel of my belly. I sat up and fixed my dress, moving my hair out of the way. I was in need of a haircut, but Nik liked it long. "That's a unique birthmark."

Hayley and I glanced at each other, the sense of danger rushing through our veins. Hayley handed me my sweater. "We're pretty much done here, right?" she asked as my phone dinged with a text message. 

_**Bexs: Where are you?** _

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it."I glanced as she left, texting Rebekah back.

**Nell: Bayou clinic with doctor.**

A wolf howl that was loud started us, both of us going to look out the window. Car headlights were approaching us. "Hayley?" I asked, anxious and fearful. 

"Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills," I told the doctor as she returned. 

"Heh, neither am I, truth be told." I could hear the door opening as Dr. Paige prepared something, and Hayley pulled me back back as the doctor came at me with a syringe. Hayley grabbed her arm, injecting her with the substance, sending her crashing down. 

"Come on!" I told Hayley, but suddenly slammed the door close as the men came at us. Hayley helped me brace it shut locking it. "The window!"

We both went over to the window, climbing out and ran. We raced through the bayou, breathing heavily. "We have to keep going," Hayley panted as we stopped for a breather. 

"Too late! I can smell them!" I panted back, going behind a tree. She hid behind another one, and we nodded to each other to split up. We attacked at the same time, taking out the men. I kicked the first man I encouter, knocking him into the ground. Hayley snapped the neck of the next one that came at us. I grabbed the third man's knife, cutting his neck with it as I spun in the air. Hayley grabbed the shotgun from guy number four, and kicked him down. She used the butt of the gun to beat him. Her eyes were werewolf-gold while mine were bright blue. 

A large burly man decensed upon us, but his neck was snapped from behind before we could react. "Have to say, I'm impressed," Rebekah told us. 

"How did you find us?" I asked. 

"Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?"

"Witches, warlocks, whatever," Hayley answered. 

"There're more of them. Run!"

Hayley relucently heeded her warning, and dragged me away with her. We were barely in when she was shot in the heart. "Bekah!" I shouted. 

Hayley gasped in pain as something hit her shoulder. "Run..." she gasped, falling to the ground. I turned and raced away, tripping over roots and logs. Suddenly something hit me in the leg and I went down. I saw another arrow come towards my stomach, and my eyes flashed blue as the arrow stopped itself from nearly hitting my stomach. I was on my hands and knees, my vision getting blurrier as I saw a blur rush past me and growling. The last thing I heard before the darkness took over was the sounds of men crying out in pain. 

* * *

Klaus was enjoying himself tormenting Marcel's pet witch...until he got a phone call that sent a chill and dread into the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean, 'She's missing?'" he asked his sister angrily. 

"What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl."

Klaus growled. Who ever attempted to harm his Queen and child would pay...severely. "Keep looking. I'm on my way." He hung up, and pulled Tim, the violinst, to his feet.

"Please, don't hurt me," Tim begged. 

"It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice." Klaus grabbed Tim, throwing him off the balcony onto teh ground below. Grabbing the violin, he tossed it for good measure. 

He waited until Davina came, kneeling down beside the young boy. "Tim! Oh no, no, please!" She lifted his head onto her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tim gasped in pain and looked at her as she ran his fingers through his hair.

Klaus wastched in the shadows, his mind worried on his two little wolves. His eyes went to Davina, the broken and lost girl. _Nell would befriend her in a heartbeat._ "One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands."

Davina glared at him with tears in her eyes. "Get away from him!"

Klaus raised his hands defensively. "No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him." Davina looked at him in confusion. "All you have to do is ask." 

"Please!" Davina begged, nodding her head. 

"For you, Davina, with pleasure." He bit his wrist, feeding his blood to Tim. Once TIm was healthy and breathing easy, Klaus moved onto his next part of his plan. "You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina."

"What? No!" Davina protested. 

"If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." He pulled Tim up. "Okay, come on, up you come. Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful." Tim left, and and Klaus turned to Davina. "All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor. You know...My wife would really enjoy meeting you. She has a soft spot for people who are lost and broken."

With that, he raced into the bayou, finding his sister and Hayley, looking for any signs of Nell. "Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?" Rebekah quirked. 

"Who took her, Rebekah?" he asked. 

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers? And where were you?!"

Hayley flinched. "Don't yell at me! I was with her until I was shot in the shoulder. The last thing I said to her was to run!"

"We don't know!, Nik! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Hayley or Nell who killed them, then– "She was cut off by wolves howling in the distance.

"Wolves," Hayley whispered.

"Lovely. Maybe your extended will know where she is," Rebekah told the Wolf-Girl. Klaus followed them back outside, speechless. The sinking feeling continued to grow, but soon vanished as a girl with medium length dark hair stumbled over to them. "Nik..." she called out weakly. Her clothes were tattered and she was covered in dirt.

To Klaus, she never looked so beautiful, but he could see exhaustion and a dazed look in her brown eyes."Oh my god..." Hayley whispered, all three of them rushing to meet her.

* * *

My mind was spinning as I stumbled my way back to the clinic. My brain was fuzzy, and I was exhausted. I woke up, my dress torn, my hair a mess, and my head pounding. 

"Nell!"Nik called out, rushing off towards me. His gentle hands cupped my face, studying me. "What happened? Tell me what happened."

I grabbed onto his forearms to keep me steady as my legs wobbled. "I can't remember," I said. 

"You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you."

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" Hayley said next to him, worry in her green eyes.

"No, not that fast. "

Rebekah and Hayley each wrapped an arm around me. "Leave her alone!" she scolded, before thinking for a moment. She and Hayley helped me onto a step both of them sitting next to me. "It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound."My hand went up to brush against the swell of my tummy, my eyes meeting Nik's. He looked amazed. My own child healed me. "Your own child healed you." Nik smiled at the thought. "How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!"

I looked over at Hayley. "I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me."

"The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux–" Nik growled. 

"It wasn't Sophie–" Rebekah told him.

Hayley nodded. "It was Agnes."

"Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!"

"Not if Elijah gets there first."

My vision began to blur and I began to sway. I grabbed onto Nik tightly, keeping my self steady. "Elijah? Did you find him?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah nodded. "He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you three."

Hayley smiled, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days." Nik smiled softly at me, nodding, and I stood up. I went to walk, and my mind whirled, and my exhausted legs gave out. Nik was quick to catch me, picking me up bridal style. He placed a kiss on my forehead, as I closed my eyes, resting my head against his neck. 

"Ooh, I've got you, Love. I've got you."


	88. Davina the Teenage Witch

After my nearly disaster with the witches the previous night, I told myself and my daughter that I would never trust them again. It was crazy to think that I was actually growing a living thing in my body. After I finally woke up, I showed Nik the sonogram. I told him it was the one good thing that came from that night. But his temper was short with the witches, his protective side coming over. I sent a text to my friends in Mystic Falls announcing our Littlest Wolf. Caroline, and Elena were estatic. What hurt the most is that Jeremy called me right after and told me about Bonnie and how she died. My heart was broken, and I was sad. But I knew that she was with her Grams, now...And Jeremy could still see her. 

But I was on a mission. The witches wanted the teenage witch, and I was determined to find out why. I was tired of sitting by and waiting for them to come after me and my family. What Nik didn't know won't hurt him. "Hello?!" I called out, entering the church attic. "Elijah? Little Witch?"

"Eleanor..." Elijah called, looking awfully grey in the face. 

"Elijah," I breathed out, rushing over to hug him. "Thank god...Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine...What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"Being home isn't safe anymore. They tried to kiss us last night...Including Hayley and Rebekah."

Suddenly my head hurt. "Ah!" 

"Stop! Don't harm her, please..." Elijah told somebody. 

The pain vanished and I was met with the wide eyes of a young teenage girl. She instantly reminded me of Jeremy. "So, you're the thing that the witch-bitches want," I said, crossing the threshold. "Hi. I'm Nell."

"You're Klaus's wife..." she said. 

I was surpised. "Wife? No...well, I'm his...Mate. You're Davina." 

"He told me that you liked broken and lost people," Davina said. 

I smiled softly at her. "Well, I do...Why do you think I stick around Nik and Elijah for so long."

"Eleanor..." Elijah tried to say. 

"Hush now, Elijah. I'm here to bring you home. We need you. Like I said, the witches tried to attack us yesterday. Nik's temper is awfully short right now, and Hayley misses you."

"He can't leave yet!" Davina objected. 

I put up my hands. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. How old are you. Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," she answered. 

"You remind me of my brother, you know...Nik was right. I do have a soft spot, because I know what's it like to be different." 

Davina glanced at Elijah. "You're the one they call honorable."

Elijah smiled. "Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: does that sound honorable to you?"

"You don't look well."

Elijah sighed. "Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well."

"He's hungry," I explained.

" Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

"And why should I trust you? Or you?"

"Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood."

"Why not? I'm the only one here."

"Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child." She took a hat pin, and pricked her finger. A drop of blood clinged to the end of the needle, she placed it to Elijah's lips, his color returning.

"How do I know you can trust you?"

I sat on a couch in her small room. "Because you remind me of my brother...who I very much love and care for. And I know you're different. I don't know why Marcel keeps you locked in here, and I barely know the guy. But I do know that my daughter and I are in danger of the witches, and I will do everything in my power to protect those I consider family and my friends. I just want to understand. So, you want to talk? Then let's talk. I'm an open book."

Davina asked me all kinds of questions, and I could see her walls coming down as she began to grow comfortable around me. Elijah sat in a chair, smiling at us. "What's your town like?" she asked me as she drew. 

"Well, for one thing, it's a hick town. Everybody knows everybody. We have a resturant called the Mystic Grill that has the best burgers and milkshakes. And we have this paegant every year to celebrate our town's history, and a parade." 

"That sounds like fun," Davina smiled. 

"It is...Do you ever get out?"

"Not anymore. The last time I was allowed to leave somebody got hurt. I went to the music festival."

"What do you mean when you're allowed? Marcel keeps you locked in here?" I asked. 

She nodded. "He says its for my protection." 

"Do you play?" Elijah asked, touching a broken violin.

Davina looked down. "That's... not mine." 

Elijah tinkered with it until we heard footsteps. He grabbed me quickly, hiding me along with him. "Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust."

"Are you serious? When?" she asked the tall dark skinned man I ran into when I first came to town.

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" He gestured to Elijah's coffin. 

"Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress."

"Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need."

"Okay." Once he was gone, we came out from behind the corner.

"You didn't reveal that I was awake or that Eleanor was here."

"We're not done talking yet." Elijah picked up the violin again and sat down in the same chair while I sat on her bed. 

"So, you and Marcel seem very close," I commented. 

"Marcel's my family," she said. 

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" Elijah asked. 

"No. They deserve it."

Now I was really curious. "Why would you say that?"

"'Cause they're liars. All of them." 

"They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether."

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah asked. 

"I have to die."

Nausea made it's self present as she said those four words. "But your a kid! Why would they want to kill you?" 

"That's was the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out."

"And then what?"

"They're punished, and I'm free."

"From Marcel?" I asked. 

"Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal." Davina smiled slighty at the prospect. 

"Is that what you want?" I asked as she sat next to me. "To be normal?"

"I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I..." she began to tear up, "hurts people. Even when I don't mean to."

I placed my hand on her arm. "I get it...I do. One my my best friends back in Virgina? She's a witch. But her magic got to be too much and it cost her life." She was surpised as was Elijah. "So, why don't you tell me about your friends? You must miss them. "

Davina blushed. "There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the Harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt."

"And who is that?" Elijah asked. 

Davina sighed. "Sophie Deveraux." 

"What?" I asked. 

She nodded. "No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest. Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was such an honor, we had such faith. We were so stupid."

"So how did it begin?" I asked. 

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud," Davina explained, her voice bitter. "Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preperation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice."

"But it wasn't like that, was it?" I whispered. 

Davina's eyes began to water. "Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything."

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen," Elijah said. 

Davina nodded. "Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us! I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something. But no one did."

"And yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened."

Davina nodded. "Yes. Someone finally did."

"Marcel did..." I guessed. 

"He and his vampires killed the witches, including Bastiana and my mother. He was too late to save Monique. Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors."

"So... the Harvest was actually working?"

Davina nodded. "Something was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back?" There was a beat. "But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

I wiped away a couple of fallen tears while Elijah look disgusted. My hand went to my baby bump. When Nik suceeded, and I know that he will...When I become Queen, I was going to forbid any ritualistic Harvest. Screw the witches. What they were doing was inhumane. I wasn't going to let my daughter grow up in a world where innocent girls were slaughtered like sheep. 

Elijah handed her the violin. "You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored."

"I don't even know if I'll see him again," Davina said sadly, taking it from him. The room started to shake like we were in an earthquake. The window shutters burst open, startling us. "Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here and allow me to go with Eleanor...I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you."

"The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended."

I stepped forward, taking her hand. "This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. He's offering you a deal. You can trust us." We could hear Marcel entering again, and Elijah climbed into the coffin, offering his hand. "Really?" I asked. 

"There's room for two. Quickly, Eleanor."

I sighed, climbing in, laying my body across his, trying to ajust in the cramped space so there wouldn't be pressure on my growing middle. Soon, Marcel and Davina were gone and I pushed open the lid. "Do you think she'll stay?" I asked. 

"I hope," he told me. We hid in the shadows as Marcel returned carrying Davina in his arms. He tucked into her bed and left. We both smiled at each other. "Elijah? Nell?"

"I'm pleased you stayed," Elijah told her, coming out of our hiding space.

"You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" she asked. 

Elijah nodded. "I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you."

"Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" Davina asked. 

Elijah smiled at her. "Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath."

"And I'll fight the witches until mine."

"And I'll help you, gladly. That's what friends do," I told her. I grabbed a pen from her desk and wrote my number down for her. "Here...If you need anything. A safe place, a getaway car, anything...Don't hestiate to call me, okay?" I walked over to her, hugging her tightly. 

She was surprised by the affection, but returned the hug. "Thank you, Nell..."

I smiled and pulled away. "Come on, Elijah...Let's go home."

I allowed him to drive our way back, both of us silent. "That was very kind of you, Eleanor...Talking to Davina...Coming for me."

"We're family right? Always and forever?"

Elijah smiled at me. "Yes...We are...But you comforted her...You have so much kindness in your heart. Niklaus doesn't deserve you."

"But he does. You know him as well as I do...You see his tender side...You see how much he opens up when he's comfortable. Mikael broke him...I'll be damned if I allow that bastard to take him away from me again. He deserves everything and more...This baby, me, you...We're going to win, Elijah."

"You'll be an amazing mother."

I smiled widely, looking out the window. "I just won't be an amazing mother. I'll be an amazing queen." 

When we got home, I led Elijah in. "Guess who I found?" 

"Elijah!" Rebekah gasped as Hayley blushed as she stood up. Rebekah rushed into his arms, and I went over to Nik. 

"Miss me?" I asked my Mate. 

"You've been naughty, Little Wolf," he teased, kissing me as he wrapped an arm around my waist. 

"You're safe! Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah asked. 

Elijah smiled at her. "Excuse me, just a moment."

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked as he headed out the back door. Nik and I exchanged a smirk knowing full well that Hayley went out that way. 

Hayley entered first, looking satisfied, while Elijah entered, smiling slightly. We sat down in the study and began to explain what happened what Davina told us. "It was awful...The things those witches did to her," I told Nik as I sat on his lap in his chair. 

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina."

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed."Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."   
  
"And we're still linked together...So, what's our next move?" I asked. 


	89. Poisoned Apples

"Nik..." I moaned, holding him to my body as he moved above me, his hand gripping the headboard tightly. His other hand was fisted into my pillow as he kept his body weight from crushing my now noticable baby bump. I gasped, shuddering around him as he moved his head to lightly bite my neck. I squeezed my legs around him as waves of pleasure continued to wash over me as he found his completion, my nails scratching his back. He was panting and I moved to kiss him, rolling him over onto his back, my nails into his chest. I moved, his hands going around my waist, and helping me find a rhythm. "NIK!" I gasped, my mind shattering. 

I cuddled into his side in the early morning, tracing the sparrow tattoos on his chest over his heart. "That was a lovely way to wake up," he smirked. 

"Don't be an ass," I scolded, slapping his chest.

He growled, kissing me, and bit my lips. "You're beautiful..." 

I blushed. "Even with my growing belly?" At nearly 16 weeks pregnant, I was now pass cute tiny belly stage. The moment I really started to show, a new side of Nik came out. It was like he was possessive that I was carrying his child. When we were talking about it one night after a heated love session that took me by surpise. It was his Alpha side, claiming me as his Mate and our small pack. At 16 weeks pregnant, I had taken in account in wearing Nik's close or leggings until Rebekah threw a fit and bought me maternity clothes. We were laying on the down-low, plotting our next moves against the wishes. What happened to Davina really affected me. I cried in his harms that night after we went to bed, swearing in my anger and grief that I would rip out the hearts in all these witches after Sophie and I got unlinked. 

"Even with your growing belly..." he said, rubbing his hand across the swell. 

I grinned as I felt a flutter come alive inside of me. "You never told me about your obession with birds."

"Starling's, Love," he corrected. "They're important in Viking culture. For the longest time, growing up, I wanted to be free and fly away from Mikael. My mother gave me a necklace when I was younger saying that it would protect me. I gave it to Marcel on his eleventh birthday. I got the tattoo so I could always remember that I am free." 

"You have such a big heart," I told him. 

He growled, lunging at me. I squeaked, turning away, and dragging the sheet and blankets up over my chest. He chuckled against my neck, wrapping his arm around my belly, his hand resting against our child. "You're wicked..."

"No...I just know how to handle you." I yawned. 

"Rest, Love..." he whispered, kissing the back of my neck. I sagged into the bed, waking up hours later with a growling stomach. 

"You hungry, little one?" I asked, my daughter. My stomach growled louder. I got up, finding a pair of underwear, and pulling on my discarded pajama bottoms and top and grabbing a light weight robe. I ran into Hayley, smiling as she came from her room wearing a t-shirt and capri yoga pants. "Morning...Going down for breakfast?"

"Yeah...Do you think I can change rooms? I heard a lot of moaning and groaning last night and this morning. I thought we had ghosts."

I smirked. "Sorry...Hormones."

"No your not...You know you're glowing," she commented as we headed for the stairs. 

"I am?"

"Yeah...I read somewhere online that you're supposed to glow in your second trimester."

"At least you're doing your research," I told her, as we began to descend the stairs. 

"I have to since you refuse to go to a doctor..."

"I asked you to be my midwife because I trust you. I consider you a sister."

Hayley smiled, looking down. "I like that...Sister's."

"Along with Auntie Bexs, Auntie Hayley and this kid's other aunts in Mystic Falls, she's going to be well loved."

"I'm actually excited to be an aunt...I just thought I would just plain Hayley."

"Well, once you and Elijah finally decide to bone, then you can be real Aunt Hayley."

She blushed. "Nothing is going on..."

"Bullshit...He went after you when he came home. And he smiled when you slapped him. He never smiles like that. He's smitten." 

"He's...cute."

"He's downright, sexy and you know it," I grinned. "You like him...you want to kiss him...you want to love him..." I sang. 

"Stop!" Hayley laughed, blushing harder. We laughed as we came to the bottom of the stairs, and made our way into the kitchen. "You seem really happy." 

I stopped at the fridge as she grabbed two bowls. "I am...My baby is growing, I got the love of my life, our family is together, and we haven't heard from the witches. Plus I had great sex this morning and last night. Hey...Do we have ice cream? Moose Tracks?" I asked as she looked in the fridge. 

"Good morning," Elijah greeted us, eyes glued to Hayley. I leaned against the island while I began to make coffee (decaf of course), smiling as Hayley gave a small smile in return. 

"Hey."

"Good morning, Elijah...Feeling better?" I asked, him, giving his cheek a light peck.

Rebekah entered through the back door, dragging a trashcar behind her. "Listen, I know Nell and I are the only ones in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?"

"Speaking of, add bleach," Rebekah sighed, stomping through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the bloody mess.

Hayley grabbed my ice cream as Elijah looked at her behind. "You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you, in my absence."

Hayley snorted. "In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart...We have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, we've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and my cousin and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced her baby is Lucifer."

This whole time, Elijah was making her a bowl of cereal and I thought my heart would burst. They were so adorable! I was really starting to hate these baby hormones. They were making me soft. "They've been fine. Your siblings are weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that, and of course Nell."

"I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece. And you as well Eleanor," Elijah noticed. 

"Thanks, Elijah. Love you too," I told him.

"So, back to the murderous witches." He handed Hayley a bowl of cereal. "I have some concerns."

I growled. :They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting."

"Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

"I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town," Rebekah commented, dragging the dead girl's body across the kitchen floor. "Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one," Elijah said after thinking for a minute. 

Hayley and I looked at him questioningly. "Alright, potentially everyone."

I followed him into the living room, seeing Nik read a book. "Good morning," I greeted, letting him pull me into his lap, his hand resting on my baby bump. 

"Morning, Love."

"Blake?" I commented, seeing the poem. 

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood," Rebekah commented, scrubbing the bloodstained off of the very old and expensive rug.

Nik shook his head. "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!"

Rebekah side eyed him and he grinned back. "Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure."

"Ohhh...Burned," I whispered, grinning as Elijah opened a grimoire.

"What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" Rebekah asked. 

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, Eleanor and I promised the witch Davina that we would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell."

Nik and Bekah looked confused and surprised. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Nell from Sophie Deveraux?"

Elijah nodded, his anger coming to surface. "Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

I smriked as the two Originals grinned at their brother. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." Then Elijah pointed to Rebekah. "You stay here and watch Hayley and Eleanor."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I yelled out as Eijah walked away.

"How did I get elected super-nanny?" Bekah asked. 

Nik tapped my sides, letting me up so he could follow his older brother. "More importantly, who put him in charge? See you soon, Little Wolf."

"Be careful," I told him, kissing him goodbye as he followed Elijah.

"Well, that was eventful...I'm going to shower and change."

After my shower, I pulled on a pair of maternity jeans, and just pulled on a tank top when I felt a stabbing pain in my neck. "AHH!" I shouted, gasping as my hand flew to my neck.

Rebekah and Hayley came rushing in. "You okay?" Hayley asked.

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah asked as I pulled my hands away. 

I rubbed my fingers together of the sticky blood.

"Hell if I know, it felt like I was being stabbed," I explained. All three of us looked worried that something bad was happening. 

We all went back into the living room and just hung around the house. I was painting Hayley's toes a green color to match her eyes while Rebekah came in with a basket of apples and a jar of peanut butter. "Time for the demon spawn to snack!" she announced, causing Hayley to smirk. 

I sighed, and went to sit in an arm chair. "I really wish you wouldn't call her that. It's bad enough that Damon does it."

"Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet? Take one, the plantation's lousy with them. And I know your food craving is apples and peanut butter."

I grabbed an apple. "I feel fine...which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related."

"Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch! I'll never hear the end of it and Nik will be a terror to be around."

I smirked. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch," I told her. 

Bekah smiled. "What changed your mind?"

I smiled wider. "Oh, I still think you're a bitch! I've just grown to like that about you. And you two, Hales..."

"Hey!" Hayley laughed as Bekah chucked.

"Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say." the Original said, then her face turning serious. "Remember it when I'm gone."

"Gone? Where are you going?"

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so...as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess...It's time for me to fly the coop."

I sighed. "Oh..." Hayley muttered. In the past weeks, the three of us were becoming as close as sisters. As much as I missed Elena, we promised each other to keep out of each other's drama. I didn't want to know about Mystic Falls drama and she was happy enough to say where she was with Damon. 

"I'll miss you...I really think you should stay," I told her softly. I went to take a bite from my apple, but stomach revolted against me. I groaned, holding it away from me as the room spun. 

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked, noticing the shift in my body laungage.

"Nellie?" Hayley asked, worried as well.

I shook my head as my head started to pound. "I dunno, probably morning sickness..."

Bekah placed a hand on my forehead, and I leaned into her cool touch. "Oh, you're burning up, actually." 

I began to feel hot and sweat. I got up and raced into the bathroom, losing my breakfast. "Bekah...Hales...something's wrong," I moaned, feeling like my body was on fire. 

"Come on...Let's try to cool you off," Hayley told me, helping me stand. 

"I'm going to call Elijah," Bekah told us, rushing off. 

Hayley helped me remove my sweater and tank top, and my jeans, leaving me in my panties and bra. She helped me into the shower and grabbed the detachable shower house, hosing me off with cool water. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the cool tile. It seemed to have little effect as she helped me out and returned with new undergarments, shorts, and a tank top. 

I moaned as I laid on the bed, one hand resting on my belly as I withered with heat. "Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute," Bekah told me while blotting my chest and head with a cool wet washcloth. 

"I feel like I've been microwaved," I whined. Hayley came back with a cup of ice. 

"Here...This might help," she told us, filling a towel with the rest and placing it behind my neck. 

"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure our little niece is healing you up as we speak." My eyes darted to the door as Elijah raced in with Sophie. 

"Elijah," Hayley gasped relieved, but growled when Sophie came in. "Sophie..." 

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bekah asked. 

"I'm trying to help."

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

"Rebekah, let her do what she can."

"I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs," Sophie explained, turning to Rebekah. "I'll text you a list." 

Rebekah scoffed, but relented as Elijah nodded at in encouragement. She smiled patronizingly. "Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl." Rebekah stomped out of the room, shoving the towel she was holding into Elijah's chest as she left. 

"Lijah..." I gasped, grabbing his arm and pulling down towards me as Hayley wetted another towel with cold ice water. "What's happening to me?"

"The witches led by Agnes used a cursed object on Sophie...It's to raise your body temperature until..."

"Until what?!" I asked. 

"Until it kills a child in utero and produces a miscarriage..."

My eyes watered. "No...Elijah, I can't..."

"Shh, Eleanor...I promise you, nothing will befall you or Niklaus's child. He is currently working on finding Anges as we speak. We both know how much he loves and cares for you...The both of you..." 

"I want Nik...Where is he?" I asked, turning onto my side. 

"I'll call him," Hayley volunteered. 

I was moved outside, the cool air hitting my overheated skin and my feet in the pool. A towel was around my body, while Hayley eagerly paced and Bekah checked my temperature. It was getting harder to breath. 

"Elijah..." I gasped. "I want Nik..."

"Elijah, she's getting worst!" Hayley called out. 

Elijah removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "She's burning up! We need to do this now."

"Get her in the water!" Sophie shouted. 

Elijah jumped in the pool and helped me in. Sophie mixed some herbs in a cup, and followed us in. "I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," Bekah stressed. 

"Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down," Sophie expained, while I gripped Elijah tightly. She handed me a cup. "Drink this!" I did, gagging at the taste. "You're going to have to get her heart rate down," Sophie told Elijah. 

"How do you suggest I do that?" he asked.

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure."

"This is never gonna work," Rebekah said. 

I grabbed Elijah, my head pounding. Then I saw the one person I most desperately wanted to see. "Nell!" 

"Nik..." I gasped. 

"Did you find Agnes?" Elijah asked, handing me to my Mate. "You need to hold her." 

"Our only hope is Davina," Nik explained, holding me close to his body and holding me bridal style. 

"Davina will break the link, we just need time."

"Nik...Don't let me lose our child..." I sobbed. I gasped as my chest tightened. "I can't breathe!"

"Okay, long deep breaths, Nell...! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice." Nik kissed my sweaty forehead. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay." 

Suddenly, a horrible pain erupted in my stomach. "AHHHH! AHHHH!" I screamed. Then it was gone. 

"I just felt it lift," Sophie told us all.

Rebekah sighed in relief as Hayley ran her hands through her hair, sagging. I was breathing heavily as Nik held me tighter, putting me down. Elijah, who was still in the pool, looked stunned. I leaned against Nik as Sophie removed one of her earrings as she pricked her palm. I felt nothing. Hayley helped Elijah up, both of them sharing a look at their interclasped hands. I turned to Nik, who looked relieved. I moved to rest my head against his, our noses brushing against each other. "Kill her..." I ordered. He got out of the pool quickly and raced off.

"Come on, let's go," Elijah told me, holding out his hand to help me out. 

"Elijah...your brother's going to kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her." Elijah pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we NEED to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!"

Elijah dialed a number. "It's me, where are you?...Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He hung up and turned to Sophie. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes." She nodded at him, and Elijah picked up his jacket and walked away. I got out of the pool with Bekah and Hayley's help, and glared at Sophie. Hayley blocked her path as I headed inside. "I know you were just using her to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you." She followed me inside, along with Bekah, leaving Sophie sighing in defeat. 

* * *

"Is it done?" I asked Nik as I laid on our bed, staring at the sonogram of our baby girl. 

" _Elijah took care of it...Are you well?"_ he asked, his voice tense with stress and worry. 

"I was so scared, Nik...I thought I was going to lose her." Tears welled in and dropped down my cheeks at the thought of losing my baby. 

_"Hush now, Nell...You two are alive and safe..."_

"Thank you for being here...I know how you like your torture..."

_"I'll always be there for you, Nell. Always and forever...I'm glad our Littlest Wolf is still among us."_

"When are you coming home?"

_"Soon...I need to help Elijah clean up his mess. Go to sleep, Love."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too..."_

I hung up my phone and placed it on my dresser. The doorbell rang, and I sighed, dragging myself up. I headed down the stairs, while Hayley entered from the kitchen. "Hey...You should be resting."

"I can't sleep without Nik..." I sighed, opening the door. 

"Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel KNOWS that Klaus lied to him about where he lives," Josh said in a rush. 

My head hurt. "Hayley...Take this one..."

She sighed, and marched up to the door. "I'm not his damn keeper, Josh. He's still out!"

"Fine! Just...tell him to call me, please."

"Okay." She shut the door, and turned towards me. "You feeling okay?"

"Exhausted, mentally and physically."

"I was scared for you...I've never seen you look so terrified."

"I'm glad that Elijah was there...So, I noticed your moment-What the hell?" 

Someone was knocking at the door again. "Ugh, what the hell, Josh?" I asked, opening the door to see Marcel Gerald standing there.

Hayley was behind me, frozen. "Hi there, I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met!" Marcel told Hayley, before his eyes shifted over to me and my belly. "And Nell...We meet again."

I was still shaken as Marcel left our house, only to have a third visitor that we both weren't expecting. 


	90. Revenge is Best Served Cold

Klaus never felt so much anger before in his life. Someone (Marcel) stole away his Mate and his child. He would murder him where he stood. He had the gall to enter his home and speak to his Mate...She was _**his**_...He knew that Elijah was equally angry as he followed him towards The Abattoir, their former home. Nell and he often spoke of Elijah's growing attraction to her cousin while they shared a few private moments in his study or in their bedroom. Klaus knew his brother well, and knew that he kept his emotions bottled up and behind a nearly impermeable brick wall. But Hayley had clawed herself a hole and had gotten in under his skin. 

They rushed into the courtyard, and Klaus found a easy target. He easily snapped the female vampire's neck, and the whole room went silent. Good. He had their attention. "Good evening! I'd like a word," he called out,, eyes focused on Marcel. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asked. 

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs!" Elijah commented, studying the vampires. "We've come here for the girls. Give them to us or ... we kill everyone here. Starting with you."

"You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands."

Klaus let out a bitter laugh. "Your home, is it?"

"The girls! I will not ask again," Elijah warned. 

"I assume you're talking about Hayley and Eleanor...But I think she likes to be called, Nell?" Marcel asked. "Yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? The other a little shorter, dark hair, and an even bitcher attitude? Who are they, anyways?" 

"They're old friends," Klaus explained. There was no way in the seven layers of hell that he would tell Marcel that Nell was his Mate. "You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

"Well, I ain't got them. And before you start whining, I did pay them a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girls, Hayley and Nell, answered the door, we all exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Hayley and Nell isn't here, then where is she?"

Klaus sat in the backyard, losing his patience. It's been hours since he last saw his Mate and the Wolf-Girl. He would kill whoever took them without an ounce of remorse. What made him even madder was that he was sitting in his former home. He wanted it all back. The Wolf-Girl, his mate, his unborn daughter, and his home. 

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah quirked. 

Klaus smirked. "You do realize they can hear you?"

"You do realize I don't care?" Elijah smirked back. 

Once Marcel reappeared, the two Originals stood up, followed by a witch. "You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box," Marcel told the elder of the brothers, before turning to Klaus. "But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friends are missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl."

Marcel walked away. "Where are you going?" Klaus called out. 

"I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep."

"Can you find them?" Elijah asked the witch. 

Sabine nodded. "I can try." 

* * *

I tried to get the ziptie off of my hands while I was cramped into a trunk with Hayley beside me. She was still unconscious, but slowly came too. She looked at me in fear and I indicated to the window of the SUV. We both nodded, and both of us as we tried to kick out the back window of the trunk. The car stopped and the trunk opened. I went into attack mode, kicking my abductor. "Seriously?!" the familiar voice rang out. 

"Tyler!?" I shouted.

"You don't wanna fight me. You two know you can't beat a hybrid." He grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me out, keeping a tight grip in my bound wrist as he ziptied Hayley's ankles.

"Aahh! Let me go, you backstabbing half-breed piece of shi-" Hayley growled.

"Shut up!" he shouted, throwing her over his shoulder. I tried to run, but he kept a tight grip on my wrists. 

"Tyler...Why are you doing this?!" I begged. "What about Caroline?!" 

"I'm doing this _for_ Caroline...Come on!" 

We walked what seemed for smiles, until we landed outside a shack. He dropped Hayley" as he pushed me onto a step to sit. What is this place?" I asked. 

"The armpit of Louisiana."

Tyler pulled out a knife and I flinched as Hayley's eyes widened. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Depends on the two of you," he told her, cutting the zipties on her ankles.

"Hey, you attacked us, remember?" I said, glaring up at him. "You ambushed us, in our own backyard."

"It's not your backyard, it's Klaus's! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho." Then he turned to Hayley. "And you're helping him, staying with him! A long way from the girl I've met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves."

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you," Hayley tried to explain.

"You mean like you two are cousins? You mean that she's pregnant?" My bounded hands went to my belly. "A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned!"

He pulled down Hayley's sweater-sleeve so her birthmark was visible on her shoulder, and ripped my button up shirt so he could see the my own birthmark. "Hey!" I protested. Good thing I changed into a dry tanktop after my dip in the pool.

"This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here..." He gestured around him, "this is all that's left of them." We all looked around, seeing more shacks and tents made out of blankets. 

"Hey!" Hayley shouted. I turned to see a blonde woman running away. "Help us!"

"They can't help you!" Tyler shouted. "They're in the woods, hiding, because they were persecuted for decades by vampires." 

Another werewolf walked up, nodding down at me. "Is that her?"

Tyler nodded. :Yeah, Dwayne. Get her inside."

"Tyler?" I asked fearful of the stranger as he grabbed me and dragged me inside. "Tyler!"

I saw Tyler seize Hayley up and dragging her inside as well. "Let go of her! Tyler, stop!" 

* * *

Klaus watched as the witch waved her hand over the map where a puddle of his blood traces a path from their current position down into the bayou. "She's in the back country. Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou."

Elijah sighed. "I don't suppose you could be more precise?"

Klaus had to smirk at his clean brother. "What's the matter, Elijah? You're worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?"

Elijah glared at him. "As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside."

"There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments. If Hayley and Nell went out that far, chances are they went to find them."

Klaus couldn't resist teasing his older brother. "Clearly, she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her." Elijah glanced at the witch with worried. "But Nell wouldn't just go out there on her own."

"She is headstrong, Niklaus...Free-spirited," Elijah explained. 

Klaus growled at his older brother. "She may be, but I spoke to her while we were in the church. She was going to bed, so somebody must have stolen them away from us." He turned around and headed back towards their car. _Hang on, Little Wolf...I'm coming..._ In the deep bayou of the Lousiana swamp, they continued their search for Hayley and Nell. "You seem quite determined to find the Wolf-Girl," Klaus told his older brother as Elijah walked in front of him with purpose in his stride.

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down."

Klaus smiled in victory. "Ah, so I've touched a nerve? You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of family patriarch."

"If you're going to insist on treating her like a guard dog to your Mate, then that's your mistake!" Klaus sniffed the air, looking around. He knew that retched scent. "Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked.

Klaus growled. "No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of...Tyler Lockwood."

"And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley and Eleanor. Aren't they all friends?"

"He wants revenge because I got friendly with his girl."

Elijah sighed. "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?"

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter." Klaus grabbed a blanket from the trunk and sniffed. _Apples, peonies, cassis, daisies, and woods...Home. Nell._ "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Plus they had Nell...Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

Elijah sighed. "Anything else that you would like to share?"

"Well, there was this business with his mum."

"You killed his mother. Wonderful," Elijah said. 

"He needed to be taught a lesson!"

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Eleanor and Hayley?"

Klaus smirked. "So you do care about her. Well, go on, then. Have at it, brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. She is exquisite-"

Elijah growled. "Niklaus, so help me..."

"Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." Klaus ran to find Tyler. He would make that Hybrid sorry for ever laying a hand on what was his. 

* * *

I pulled on the zipties that fastened me and Hayley to the stove. Tyler had really lost it. "Tyler, there's been a wolf watching us lately. Protecting us, like it instinctively knows that we're part of it's packm" Hayley tried to explain. "You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want. Was it you?"

Tyler looked confused. "No, but you're right, only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus. Which is why we're here."

I snapped, pulling on the ties to get to him. "Whatever you think you're doing, you know that whole Original family has made some sort of pact, or something, to keep me and this baby safe, including Hayley. So, if you hurt us, they'll kill you."

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" Tyler asked as the werewolf named Dwaune walked into the shack to join us. "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, afraid of what that could mean.

Dwayne nodded. "Let's do it." Tyler dug into a bag, and grabbing a large syringe. 

"Tyler! What re you doing?1" I asked as Dwayne held me down.

"Tyler, stop! Don't hurt her! Tyler!" Hayley shouted, her eyes turning werewolf gold.

"Tyler, please, NO, Tyler!" I begged, trying to bring my knees up to protect my unborn daughter. 

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!"

"TYLER, LET HER GO! STOP!" Hayley screamed.

I saw the Syringe go towards my belly as he moved a part of tank top away. "NO, PLEASE, TYLER, PLEASE!" I screamed as he jammed the syringe into my stomach. I screamed out in pain and watched in horror as he drew a lot of blood. He removed the syringe from my body and jammed it into Dwayne's neck, and then snapped his neck. Hayley was watching in horror and I was panting. "You're going to die..." I growled. 

I curled my body around my belly as Hayley stared at me. "You okay?" she whispered. 

"No..." I said, closing my eyes. I wanted to go home. I wanted Nik. I wanted everybody to stop trying to kill my child and me! 

"Don't get all judgy! Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered!" Tyler explained, dragging Dwayne's body outside. 

"For you to kill him?" I spat. 

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with YOUR blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby."

"Oh my god..." Hayley said, sitting up straighter. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid! That's impossible!"

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about the baby and how Klaus could use it's blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

I growled, my eyes glowing bright blue. "I am SICK of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for! They'd ALL welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move." He grabbed a knife from his bag and sat it on the table. "No way I let that happen. "

Hayley narrowed her eyes at him. "How can you be so sure Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?"

"What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing."

"You don't know him like I do...He wouldn't do that!" I spat as Dwayne awakened with a gasped and started freaking out.

Tyler looked at me, and then to Dwayne. "You're gonna have to feed on her."

"What? No!" I shouted as he cut my neck with the knife. "Ahhhhh!"

"Do it." 

"Please, don't do this! AHHHH!" I cried out as he bit me roughly, feeding from me. After a moment, I felt his mouth and fangs leave my skin, and fell to the ground. Tyler pushed Dwayne outside while Hayley reached for the fallen knife next to us. 

"It worked, didn't it? He's a hybrid," Hayley asked as Tyler came back inside.

"If Klaus gets ahold of you, if he gets that kid-he wins."

"He won't!" I protested.

"Then help us hide the baby from him!" Hayley shouted. 

"Hayley!" I gasped, outraged at what I was hearing. There was no way I was leaving Nik. I knew him...He wouldn't use the baby like that. Tyler walked over and picked the knife up from the ground.

"Help us run!"

Tyler shook his head. "She'll never leave him willingly. He'll find her, he'll take the kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says."

"Tyler, whatever you're thinking of doing, there has to be another way. You're not like this!" I told him, terrified on what was to come next. He continued to walk towars us, but Hayley stauubed him in the gut with a broken chair leg. She stood up, to challenge him as he pulled the stake out of his stomach. "That was stupid!"

Then I had a thought. "DWAYNE!" I called out.

Dwayne walked in, his eyes on me. "Get away from her!" Dwayne growled. 

"What do you care?" Tyler scoffed.

"I said get away!"

"You got what you wanted, now get lost!"

At this point, I was reaching for straws. I knew what a sired bond looked like because I saw it in my sister and Damon. "Dwayne, he's gonna kill me! And he's gonna kill you, too, he said that hybrids are too dangerous to live! You _NEED_ to stop him!" I commanded. 

"SHUT UP!" Tyler screamed at me. Dwayne came behind Tyler and tossed him across the room. While they were fighting, Hayley grabbed the knife Tyler had cut and cut herself and then free. 

"GO! RUN!" she shouted.

We split up, running in different directions. I was panting as I sprinted away, and I could smell Tyler gaining up on me. I hoped that Hayley would find Elijah or Nik. I was stopped by someone grabbing me and I screamed trying to punch my way free.

"Nell! Stop! It's me!"

I sagged into his arms, releived. "Nik!" I cried out.

* * *

Klaus felt the weight lift off his shoulders as she clung to him, holding her tightly. He pulled back away, seeing that her face was damp with tears, sweat poured down her face, and her hair was wild and messy. Her neck was bloody, and her eyes were wide with terror. "What happened?" he demanded, searching for anymore injuries. "What did he do to you?" His hands gripped her waist, gripping her rounded belly. 

"He tried to prove a point...Nik, there's something you should know," she panted, her brown eyes full of horror. "Our baby...She can be used to make more hyrbids." That was a shock to his system. He knew how to make them, but for someone...Tyler Lockwood...to use his Mate and child like that... "I got away...the hybrid...He was sired to her...to us...Nik, what are we gonna do?!"

He moved his hands to her face, cupping it and angling her head towards his. "No one is going to harm our child...I'll make him pay, Nell...I swear to you and our daughter. Wait here for me." 

She nodded, moving to kiss him. He sighed into the kiss, relieved that she was alive and back in his arms. He pulled away, and raced to take care of Lockwood for once and for all. "NELL! Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now...I'll end it quick," he heard Tyler yell out. 

He appared behind him. "Quite an offer! Though, not one I'll be extending to you."

Tyler braced himself for a fight. "Klaus."

"Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that." He smiled, but it was full of venom and hatred. "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low!" He walked towards Tyler. "I admit, I'm impressed!"

Tyler ducked away, putting more distance between them. "Used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off."

"What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her, when I call her to tell her of your demise."

Tyler smiled. "Whatever happens to me, Caroline's NEVER going to stop hating you!"

Klaus's face went cold. He ran at Tyer, tossing him into a tree. "Come on, mate! Give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself." Tyler glared at him, and braced for a fight. But at the last minute, he turned and fled. Klaus grinned, and waited for a moment before chasing him. 

Meanwhile, Hayley was racing through the woods. She thought he could somebody behind her and hid behind a tree. She readied to attack with the knife and went to stab her assilant, but her hand was caught. "Forgive me! I thought you were in danger, it appears I was mistaken," Elijah smiled.

Hayley sighed in relief, and moved into his arms, hugging him tightly. Elijah smiled into her hair, gripping her as tightly. Hayley pulled away and sighed. "You will not believe the crap day I'm having."

"I'll take you home. Where's Eleanor?"

"I don't know, we got seperated. Elijah, there's something you need to know about the baby." She sat against the tree while she explained all that happened to her and Nell with Tyler. Elijah paced anxiously as he listened. "Klaus must have known, that's the only explanation! He could care less about the baby, he just wants her to be born so he can use her to make more sired hybrids." She looked at Elijah and they shared a look. He was troubled by Hayley's news. "Although...the way that Dwayne was acting...it was more like he was sired to Nell."

After a long moment of silence so he could think, he spoke. "I should take you home."

Hayley's eyes were filled with green fire. "Are you serious? Home to what? What about Nell?!"

"Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself, and that goes for Eleanor as well."

"I can take care of myself. I've done it for a long time. I'm just worried for Nell. She's the only family I have...I-I just don't want to lose her."

Klaus was getting tired of chasing Tyler Lockwood. "Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler? A grueling game of hide-and-seek?" he called out. Suddenly, he yelled in pain as he was stabbed by a stake from behind. He whrield around, backhanding Tyler away, before pulling the stake out of his chest. "Let's end this, shall we?"The two glared at each other before they both lunged, their hybrid eyes and fangs emerging. Tyler tackled Klaus, and they both rolled down a small hill to land in front of the shack. Tyler punched him, and Klaus grabbed him and put him in a chock hold. "How dare you!"

"I'm just getting started," Tyler grunted, staking him in his side. 

Klaus groaned in pain. "You've grown bloodthirsty. Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this, hahahahaha!" Tyler got more enraged, and began to pummel Klaus in the face. Klaus grabbed his fist, flipping him over so that he was on top, staking Tyler in the chest with the same branch that was stuck in his side. Tyler moaned in pain, and they both got back on their feet. "It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment."

Tyler pulled the stake out of his chest and threw it aside. "I guess I'm another one of your failures. Like how you FAILED at making hybrids, how you FAILED your family!" Tyler shouted, approaching Klaus and smiling. "Now it looks like you're going to fail your own kid!"

That finally struck a nerve, and Klaus was done playing Tyler's petty little games. He grabbed Tyler by the throat, pushing him against the tree. "And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief!"

He jammed his hand into Tyler's chest, and found his heart, grabbit it as Tyler shouted in agony. "Do it! You're never gonna break me! Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!"

Klaus's eyes widened, and he chuckled. He understood. "Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you, hmm? I did break you! Took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life." He stared at him for a moment, and then pulled his bloodied hand out of his chest, empty of his heart. He placed his hand around his neck, chocking him. "Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will." He started to compel him. "Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are NOTHING to me. " Klaus let him go, and went to find his Mate.

* * *

"Nell..." 

I sighed in relief as Nik walked over to me, his shirt torn and his side bloody, and his hand covered in the sticky red substance. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked him, looking for any lasting damange. 

"I'm alright, Love. Tyler Lockwood will never bother us again."

I sighed, looking up at his blue eyes. "Did you..."

Nik shook his head. "No...Death would've been to kind. I let him so he could continue to live out his tortous existance." 

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I shouted, pulling him into my arms, our daughter tucked safety between us. 

"Come...Let's get you home," he told me. I could tell that he was exhausted. As was I, but I was even more hungry. He kissed my head as we kept our arms around each other and went off to find Hayley and Elijah. We got to the shack, but there was still no Tyler and Hayley. "Is this the Hybrid?" he asked, indicating to Dwayne's dead body. 

"Yeah...He tried to protect us..." 

"Niklaus," Elijah called out, eyes hard. Hayley was behind him, equally angry. 

"It appears that we have a Hybrid situation," Nik told them. 

Hayley stomped forward, her eyes full of anger and spite. "As if you didn't know!"

Elijah pulled her back, and walked in front of her to protect her. "Ahhh, well, aren't you two fast friends? Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley and Eleanor here to test a theory." Nik nodded, already knowing because I told him so. I knew that this was a test. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Futhermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

Nik stiffened next to me, full of anger and hurt. "And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from her..."

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley, Eleanor or her child, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? 'Every king needs an heir!'"

"How dare you."

All three of them as I spoke, my eyes glowing bright blue as I walked up to place myself in front of my Mate. "Nell..." Klaus whispered.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm sick and tired of everybody telling you how bad you are! Of everybody wanting to use our baby as leverage against us! You're his big brother! And you doubt his intentions?! But of course, you're the noble one, how can anybody be less than you! A liar, a manipulator, a bastard?!" I coninued to stalk towards him. "I thought that my family was fucked up! Is that what he is to you?! And Rebekah?!" My anger turned to Hayley. "And you're no better, hanging onto his every word. I saw your wheels turning while we were held captive! It's clear that you all feel the same way! And I'll be damned to let my child feel that way about their own father! You know what Mikael did to him, Elijah! You know he broke him, and you have the deceny not to think that he can be different?! You know he will never hurt me and you know that he'll never hurt our daughter@"

"Eleanor...I-" Elijah said.

"You've said all that needs to be said, Brother," Klaus growled, his eyes changing. "I'll play the role I've been given." He ran over and savagely bit him as Hayley screamed in horror. "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both." I took one last look at them, and turned to allow Nik to walk away towards his car. 

"Nik..." I tried to say, but I was cut off by a rough kiss. "What was that for?"

"Thank you, Nell...For believing in me..."

I closed my eyes, resting my head against his. His voice was full of so much emotion and it broke my heart. "I'll always love you, Nik...No one can poison you against me. I've seen you at your worst, and I'm still here. Never doubt my love for you."

"I won't..." he vowed. 

"Good...Now, let's go home. Baby girl and I are starving and tired."

He grinned, kissing me once more. "As you wish." 


	91. Long Live the King

"I have to admit love...You standing up to Elijah made me want you even more," Nik smirked as we cuddled in our bed the next morning. 

"I think it's the baby's blood running through my veins. She is part vampire, so, in a way, I'm part vampire in a sense. I've always been protective of my family. I guess that trait is becoming magnified the further along I get."

"I meant what I said, Nell. No one will harm our child. No one will use her."

I smiled. "I know..." I leaned up to kiss him, feeling our daughter awaken. "Well, somebody else is awake," I sighed. 

Nik grinned, leaning down to kiss my belly. I smiled tendlery, running my hand through his hair. "Good morning, my Littlest Wolf. We should go see if your mean aunt Rebekah has heard from your evil brother, Marcel."I smacked the back of his head, and kicked my legs out from the covers, bracing myself as I pushed up to sit on the edge of the bed. We changed into our clothes and went down to breakfast, which felt awkward. 

Nik bit into a woman's wrist, while Rebekah drank something from a cup. On my plate was beignents and bacon with a tiny cup of syrup. "Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?" Nik asked.

"No, should I have?"

"He's been mysteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings." 

Rebekah blushed. "If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you." 

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. _My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain._ "

"On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky waiting for Elijah's healthy return."

"Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!"

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth."

"Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. If I hadn't done it, I'm sure Nell would. Her words to him probably hurt worst than my bite. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger." 

"Nik, be nice," I scolded. Rebekah walked away, leaving us alone. After a while, the doorbell rang and Cami was at the door. "Hi, Cami."

"Hi, Nell. Klaus called and wanted me to come over."

"Right...He should be in his study. He's in a foul mood today."

"Can I ask you a question?" Cami asked, walking in. 

"Sure," I smiled. 

"What do you see in him?"

"He loves me for who I really am," I explained. "He makes me happy. When I'm sad, he knows how to make me smile. He makes me feel like I'm a queen. He puts me first above anything else. I know he's not perfect. He's basically terrorized and tortured my friends and family back home and even killed my aunt. But despite everything, I fell in love with him. We've learned to forgive and not forget." I trust him wiht my life and our daughter's life as well. Nik told me about your brother...I'm sorry for what happened to him."

She blinked. "How are you so nice?! He doesn't deserve you."

"Yes, he does," I smirked. 

I wandered out of the house, and into the quarter to do some shopping. I was quickly growing to be pumpkin size. I ended up shopping for the baby because she was coming sooner rather than later and we've had nothing to her yet. On my way back towards the mansion, I ran into Josh. "Hey, Josh...How's it going," I greeted. 

"Um...well!" he said, rather too loudly. "How are you?"

Something was off. "Josh...Where's Nik?"

"Klaus? Um...I'm not sure."

I growled, and grabbed him, pinning him in a alleyway. "I know you're lying. Do you wanna know how I know?"

He swallowed. "How?"

"Because I can smell it on you. Despite of what everybody thinks, I'm actually very smart. Now, tell me the truth...Where. Is. Nik?"

"Marcel has him...It's a trap! He used me to betray Klaus!" 

My eyes widened. "How...Nik compelled you!" 

"Marcel found out! He saw me at your house! He used the super-witch Davina to wipe away the compulsion. It was awful! Then this guy came over to him, and told him that your baby would end all the vampires!"

"Was the guy tall, with tan skin and dark hair?!" 

"Yeah!"

"Tyler...." I growled. 

"What else?!" He didn't say anything. "Answer me!" 

"Rebekah and Marcel are planning on daggering Klaus and putting him in Marcel's weird creepy garden where he stashes vampires that break his rules! They're leading him into the trap!"

Fear and anger rushed through my veins. "Do you know where they are?!"

"Yes! The Abboritor!" 

"Show me...Take me there..."

Josh didn't move. My fangs threw as I slammed him against the wall. "Now, Josh!" 

Josh showed me where the Abboriator was, the giant M's on the railings and gates knowing that this was the Mikaelson home that was stolen. I rushed into the courtyard to see dozens of vampires surrounding my Mate. "Rebekah! Marcel!" I shouted, pushing my way through. A black vampire with an afro stopped me. "Let me go! Nik!" 

"Nell!" Rebekah gasped, pushing the vampire away from me. "What are you doing here?! Let her go!" 

"Diego!" Marcel snapped. 

The vampire released me and I turned to face the girl, fury fillling my veins. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"We have to stop him, Nell...He was going to dagger me!"

"Maybe because you two were turning on him!" I shouted. 

"Nell?" I heard Nik call out. 

"Nik!" I shouted, trying to rush over to him, but I was blocked. 

"Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend." He held out his hand with a silver coin in it. "Whoever picks up... this coin... gets to live." He dropped the coin, and I prayed that someone would pick it up. "Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

"Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours," Marcel told his followers. My heart was crushed as no one moved. Nik met my eyes and braced himself for what was about to happen. "Take him."

"NO!" I screamed, fighting my way towards my Mate as he was surrounded. Marcel caught me as I fought to get to him. He easily killed the first couple, and stood with his arms out. He was taken down and I fought to get to him as he was chained and beaten. "NIK!" It was awful as he was beaten down only to be lifted up, cut, and beaten again. 

NO! NIK! NIKLAUS!" I screamed. I raced towards him, but another vampire held me back. "LET ME YOU YOU BASTARD! NIKLAUS!" 

He raised his head, his golden eyes meeeting mine. He growled deeply in his throat several times, and everybody froze. Nik rose and continues killing the vampires, viciously. Body parts were ripped and thrown around, he bit some vampires, hearts were ripped out, and head rolled all over the floor. Rebekah and Marcel stood paralyzed as I froze, watching my Mate slaughter his way towards me. "Marcel! Come and finish this!" Nik roared, still killing. 

Marcel was about to run to him, but Rebekah held him back. "No! Take the coin!"

"What?"

Rebekah had tears in her eyes. "He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!" she begged. 

Marcel looked at her. "Enough!" he shouted, and the room fell silent. I elbowed the vampire that had in the face and rushed over to Nik, who caught me and was panting heavily.

We both watched as Marcel picked up the coin. "Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me," Nik said. Marcel threw the coin in our direction. "There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." Klaus smiled as I closed my eyes, resting against him. It was over...We won. 

Marcel and Rebekah walked away. I sighed, hugging him. "Nell, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I went out shopping...and found Josh. I scared him into telling me what happened. Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his cut cheek. He held it to his face, and turned his head kissing it. 

"You're always trying to protect me, my Queen." 

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad that you're alive and okay and not buried in a brick coffin." 

He kissed me, his hands on my rounded waist. I pulled back, resting my head against his. "What are we going to do about Marcel..."

"Suggestions, love?" he asked, taking my hand and leaving the courtyard as Diego and other surviving vampires began to clean up. "I would like his head on a spike."

"As much as you want to, I know you won't do it. He's still a son to you. And I know you like control. Without rules, you'll have anarchy, and you don't like that." 

"What do you think of our home?" he asked, looking around The Aboratior. 

"Honestly? I love it. It's near the Quarter, and I can get out without being stuck inside."

"Then it's yours," he told me, kissing me again when we got to the top of a flight of stairs. 

"Ours...You, me, and our daughter."

"Ours," he agreed, looking over at Marcel. 

"Go...I'll be right here when you get back." 

He kissed me again, and walked over to Marcel. I waited and watched them interact. Nik came back over to me and grabbed my hand. Nik stopped and shared one last look with Marcel and placed his hand tenderly on the small of my back, guiding me out. We drove back to the mansion in my car, and stopped when he got to the driveway, sighing heavily. "What are you going to do?" I asked. 

"I don't know, Nell...They-They both betrayed me. Elijah, trying to turn my child against me. Rebekah...siding with my enemy."

I grabbed my face. "Listen to me, Niklaus Mikaelson. No one is going to turn our daughter against you, alright? What they did? They were wrong...I meant what I said a long time ago. You all need family therapy. But you're not alone...You have me, and you have our baby. No matter what anybody tells me, I will always choose you." 

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Stop saying that. You deserve happiness for a thousand years of heartbreak. You deserve me and you deserve this child..." I gasped, jolting. "Nik, give me your hand." He did, and I placed it on the side of my belly. He looked at me confused, until he jumped as the baby kicked his hand. It was soft, but it was enough to tell him that she was there. "See? She loves you. She knows your her father...Everytime she hears your voice, she starts to move. You're her world, just as you are mine."

He roughly kissed me, his hand still on my belly. With determinination, he grabbed the dagger that was in the middle counsel and headed inside. Shortly, Rebekah entered, looking terrifed, then Elijah. "Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" Rebekah asked. 

"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister!" he shouted. 

Elijah stepped forward. "Niklaus, don't you dare!"

He pointed the dagger at Elijah. "Perhaps it should be you, brother! Trying to steal my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley!"

Elijah blushed a bit. "This has nothing to do with Hayley."

"It has everything to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. You know that Nell and Hayley are close as sisters! You two can plot and try to turn her against me, and have my child call you father!" 

"Is that what it is?" Rebekah asked, tears in her own eyes. "You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!"

Klaus chocked on a sob. "Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister. While you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took! Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me - to believe in me - to believe my intentions for my own child and Mate were pure. You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there with my Mate. And the two of you... you can stay here together... and rot." He handed the dagger to Elijah, who took it, and grabbed my hand, leading me out. "You're coming with me, Wolf-Girl," he told Hayley. 

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" she asked. 

"Because, Hayley, that woman over there is the only thing that matters to me along with our child, and I promised her I would give her a home and family. You are the only family member that she has, and I will not devoid her of that. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose." He opeened the car door. "As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car." Hayley looked at me. She stood up and got in inside of the car.

The move to The Abbatoir was swift. Hayley came into my room as I was unpacking the new clothes I bought earlier that day. "Hey...I came to say sorry for what happened at the shack. I was out of line, and I should've trusted you." 

I sighed, and put down a pair of new maternity jeans. "I forgive you..." We both smiled and hugged. "So, how was your alone time with Elijah? Did you two bone?"

Hayley blushed. "No...but...we had a moment, then he pushed me away."

"Don't give up...It took me ages to break down Nik's walls, and I can already see Elijah start to crack."

"I found them...Our family. Our pack."

"What?!" I gasped. 

"That woman who we saw with Tyler...Her name is Eve. She's part of your family's pack. The Cresents. She's been following us because we brought the Originals here."

"So what happened?"

"Marcel happened," Hayley growled. 

"What..." I growled back. 

"She told me that he killed most of them. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them."

"Why would he do that?!" I gasped.

"I don't know...I didn't get to find out. But the curse is to swap nature around, inside out. Made it so their natural state is wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. They're hunted by the marks we carry. She got rid of hers so she woudn't get hunted." 

"Oh my god..."

"I found this," Hayley said, showing me a bible. She opened to the front couple of pages where there was a list of names. "Look...Andrea Leboniar...This was the date I was born. And then the last name-"

"Amelia Lebonair..." I whispered, seeing my birthday next to my name. Hayley and I looked at each other. We finally found them...but the new question is how can we break the curse? 


	92. Heavy Lies the Crown

It's been several days since we took back the Quarter. Hayley texted Elijah daily to let him know that we were all well and healthy. I was in our new bedroom, standing in front of my new vanity as as I clasped on my necklace. I smirked as Nik gazed at me from our doorfame, wearing a v-neck black t-shirt and a suit jacket. "You look beautiful."

I smiled, and got up, going over to him. I closed my eyes as he kissed me, his hands going to the sides of my belly as our daughter woke up from her nap. Every time she heard his voice, she would wake up. Her favorite position to move into when she was awake was to lay cross wise, and kick her feet into my sides as she stretched. I grunted, shifting my posture, trying to get her to move away. Due to having a supernatural pregnancy, she was growing at a quicker pace than normal babies, but I was in love with her. "Do we have to go this dinner?" I asked, moving his hand to the spot where she was kicking. 

My favorite moment was when he would smile shyly as my belly as he felt her move. His eyes glowed with so much love and happiness and it made my heart burst. "You are my queen, Love. OUr subjects should now to obey you." 

"Why does Hayley have to go?"

"Because she is your family, and therefore, my family. Come along, Little Wolf." 

He kept his hand on the small of my back as we headed down to the long table where vampires sat around. He held out his chair for me at one end of the table, and I took my seat while Hayley sat on my left side.

"He sure knows how to be dramatic," Hayley said into her wine glass. 

"Tell me about it," I said, my stomach growling at the delicious spread of foods. 

He moved to the other end, and smiled at our dinner guests. "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." He gestured towards a group of waiters and waitressess to have them join us at the table, each one for a vampire guest. "Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." the waiters and waitresses slit their wrists, filling the cups up with blood for the vampires. "Our victories, and our defeats. To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..."

"...and the party never end!" Marcel announced. I narrowed my eyes at him as did Hayley. 

In the couple of days, Hayley and my bond grew stronger over our shared hatred of Marcel. He cursed our family. That was unforgivable. Diego raised his glass. "To New Orleans."

"To New Orleans!" Nik declared, raising his own glass. 

I raised my glass as well, taking a dip of my sweet tea. "New Orleans."

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires," Nik explained.

"What about them?" Diego asked, pointing to me and Hayley. "The wolves."

"Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address." He walked over to the where Hayley and I sat. "As many of you know, Nell is my one true Mate and Love, and is carrying my child, making her your Queen. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. As for the other, this is her sister and is under my protection and I trust you all to also show her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you I do not."

Hayley smirked sarcastically. "Father of the year."

"It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?"

"Nik?!" I gasped.

"What? Klaus, no!" Hayley gasped. 

"So, eat, drink and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!"

I left the table, angry as Hayley followed me. "Call Elijah...Now," I told her, going out side. Hayley did as I was asked, and came back telling that they were already here and she begged Elijah and Rebekah to go save our family in the bayou. Since that was done, it was time for me to go play queen. "Nik!" I shouted, going into his newest study where Cami was. "Hi, Cami."

"Hi, Nell..." she smiled. We were actually starting to become friends since she's been here. 

"What were you thinking! You know that's my birth family out there!" 

"I'm sorry, Love. But Marcel was right. I need loytaty."

"Marcel...Right. The vampire that cursed said family." And said vampire entered the room. "Speaking of the devil." 

"Eleanor," Marcel greeted, nodding to me. 

I growled lowly in my throat. "It's Nell..."

Nik smirked, and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "See how fierce she is, Marcel? I can never tame her." 

I continued to glare at the dark skinned vampire, my arms crossed. "Cami. What are you doing here?"

Cami turned to Nik. "My question exactly."

He grinned in response. "Oh, it's quite alright. She knows."

"She does?" Marcel asked. 

Cami nodded. "That you're vampires and she's a werewolf? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac."

:You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you?" Marcel asked, and I smirked. He turned to Cami "And I thought you really liked me."

Cami sighed. "So did I."

"I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real." The couple exchanged confused glances "...and for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine."

"You think you're so clever, don't you? Compelling the poor naive bartender. Look what I found: real me, not your compelled therapist." She showed Nik an old photo of him and Marcel that looked to be in the early 1900s.

"Actually I prefer 'devoted stenographer...'"

"You think this is funny, messing with my mind? My sanity is not a joke!"

"No, love. I don't believe it is." He started to compel Cami. "You never found this. You will remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave here, do you understand?" She nodded. "I think that just about does it for the day. You may go."

After she left, I turned to Marcel. "So...You have the audience of the King and Queen. What the hell do you want?"

Marcel was taken back by my attitude and fierceness. Nik smirked at him, leading me down the stairs and into the courtyard."Does she have to be here?" Marcel asked him, glancing at me. 

I growled at him again as Nik grinned. "My Mate and I are a team. We have trust and honesty in our relationship. I intend for her to rule by my side. So, whatever you have to tell me you can tell her."

I smirked at him. Marcel sighed. "The humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo,"he explained. 

"How unfortunate for them."

"Look, it's your show now. But you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction."

Nik nodded. "Duly noted." He looked at the photo in his hands. "I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house, just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But..." He grabbed a glass of alcohol and a glass of sweet tea for me. "Where to begin?...Thierry was never disloyal to you, I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently, he can return to the compound at your discretion. Cami's part, you just learned. And then, there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that, as he was the one who led me into your trap. But he informed Nell of your plot to dagger me, and gave me the inner strength to save myself." 

Marcel nodded. :I may have fed the kid some misinformation."

"And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us."

"She's not a prisoner," I told Nik, my fondness for the girl showing.

Marcel shook his head, eyes glancing at me in confusion. "She can't leave the attic. I already tried to move her once."

"Love, would you like to explain this one?" Nik asked.

I sighed. "Turns out, your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah and me while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from their mother's grimoire. We actually became friends. We at least text each other once a day," I explained, enjoying seeing Marcel angry.

"Good to know. Is that all?" Marcel asked us. 

"I do believe it is," Nik grinned. 

"I appreciate the honesty."

"Meeting's in an hour," Marcel told us, stalking us. 

"Well done, Love..." Nik told me. 

"I don't trust him, Nik. He's the one that tried to take you out. He took my family out. How can you trust him?"

"I don't, Nell...But like the old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." 

"You can't be using Davina, Nik," I told him. "We have a common enemy...the Witches. They did awful things to their girls...What if they want to the same thing to our daughter-"

"Hush, Love," he soothed, running his hands my arms to calm my frantic nerves. "The Witches will not get their hands on our baby or Davina. We'll keep her safe. I have to go..."

"Remember, diplomacy." I kissed him, letting him leave. I went to prepare Davina's room, and wandered over to the barroom, looking for a snack. 

"Hi." 

I narrowed my eyes at Marcel as he drank a glass of bourban. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm curious. You seem to hate me...Why?"

I stomped over to him. "Because I know what you did to the Cresent Wolves..." I moved the opening of my dress aside to show him my birthmark. "I know you slaughtered my clan and cursed the rest. I may be a thousand year old werewolf, but in this life, and the one before this one, and the one before that one, and so on...I was and am a Cresent. I protect those who I call family, and I honestly don't trust you. You tried to take away the most important person in my life."

"What do you want with Davina?"

I flinched. "Nothing...I just myself in her. Misunderstood, scared, lost...abandoned. I just wanted to see what she was about and after getting to know her, I just wanted to help her. And we have a common enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Marcel smirked. "You sound like Klaus."

I scoffed as I went to sit on a bar stool. "The witches tried to kill me and my baby. I want them dead. I-I hate magic. Magic killed one of my best friends. Witches tried to kill four innocent girls and killed three of them." 

"Why are you with Klaus?" he asked. "He doesn't deserve you! You're too...nice." 

"Everybody who's come across us asked me that same question. I love him, Marcel. He has ruined and terrorized my family and friends, and even killed my aunt. But despite everything, I fell in love with him. I see the goodness in him. It's there, behind so many walls after years of heartbreak and abuse. I'm sure you can relate." He nodded, looking down at his hands. "Which is why I'm forgiving you." He looked at me surprised. "You're like a son to Nik, and I love him more than anything in this world. Rebekah is like a sister to me, and I know she cares for you. You saved Davina. I choose to see the positive traits in people. If we don't try to be better, then what's the point?"

"You really are too good for him." 

I smirked, holding out my glass of water. "Cheers."

He smiled softly. "Cheers. Your boyfriend did a lousy job today."

"I figured he would..." I sighed. 

"I think it goes far more gracious than they deserved," Nik said, coming into the room. Marcel and I stared at him as Nik refilled Marcel's glass and moved to grab himself one. "You're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You out of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty." Marcel continued to remain quiet. Klaus's phone buzzed. "Hello?" he answered.

_"Mr. Mikaelson. I just wanted to let you know that the faction's considered your terms. We've reached a decision."_

"Have you?" he asked. 

There was a loud explosion outside and a large amount of automatic gunfire. I screached as I protected my belly and my face as I was pushed to the ground and tackled. Once the gunfire stopped, I was panting as I sat up, seeing Marcel had protected me, with Klaus sitting up, holes in his chest. "Nik?!"

"I'm alright, Love," he told me, rushing over to help me up. His hand went to my belly, feeling our daughter stretch and squirm, fear and anger in our eyes.

"We're alright," I told him, seeing Marcel stare at a burnted skeleton.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He flipped a table, enranged. "This is on you! Now that you're in charge, these are your guys laying dead. Your guys. You're gonna run this city, that better mean something to you, otherwise no one worth a damn is gonna follow you. No one!"

Nik smiled as Marcel turned away. "I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean clearly I underestimated the faction, that won't happen again. But, tell me: Now that we've arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people...Upon a pregnant women, how would you counsel me to respond?"

Marcel growled, his eyes changing. "Let's go kill them all."

"Marcel!" I called out, walking over to him. He braced himself, but I reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you...for protecting us." 

They left, and I let out a breath, moving my hand to the side of my belly where my baby girl was kicking in agitation. "I know, Little Wolf. Daddy got us into a mess, didn't he." 

* * *

"So, they just left?" Hayley asked as we headed for the garage. 

"Yeah...after we got greeted by gunfire."

"Are you two okay?" she asked, touching my belly. 

"Yeah...She's a fighter..."

"Who's that?" Hayley asked, seeing the Davina and Josh talking.

"Davina, the teenage superwitch. Come on..." We walked closer to them. "I'm sure if you could actually stop Nik, you would've done it already."

Davina turned and smiled at me. "Nell..." she went over and hugged me. "And you're Hayley, her sister..."

"Well, cousin, but we're as close as sisters," Hayley explained. "And you must be all-powerful superwitch, Davina? And let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire way out of his element, voted 'Most Likely to Die Next."'"

"Fantastic," Josh nodded. 

"Don't worry, Joshua. I'm sure Nik's temper will cool down eventually. You must need to lay low," I told the vampire.

"Of course, it would suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other?" Hayley suggested.   
  
"Come on, D. I'll show you to your room." 

She was amazed at how big it was. "Wow...It's so much bigger than the attic!" 

I smiled at her, crossing my arms as I leaned against the dresser. "I told Nik that you weren't to be a prisoner." 

She looked surpirsed and then began to dig through a box. "What are you looking for?"

"My violin. You know the one that belonged to my friend that Elijah fixed? It must be left in the attic."

"So, just go get it," I shrugged.

"I can't. It's not safe for me out there."

I furrowed my eyes in confusion. "Funny, I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you."

"You know the witches are after me."

"You mean that crazy witch, Agnes? Yeah, she tried to kill us too." My hand smoothed down my bump. "The thing is, she's dead. Elijah killed her."

Davina blinked. :But.. Agnes was the last living Elder. If she's dead, then I'm safe. Marcel would've told me."

I smiled sadly, shrugging. "Maybe he didn't wanna lose his secret weapon against the witches?"

"You're lying."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Because you want something from me. Everyone does."

"Do I want something from you...? Yeah, Davina, actually I do. Thanks to your friend Marcel, most of my family is cursed. They're stuck in their wolf form, except on a full moon. Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole. And, well, you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of, besides my friend Bonnie, and she's dead. But I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask you. I guess that's the difference between Marcel and me." I smiled at her and exited. 

I went back into my room, kicking off my shoes. Davina raced into my room, throwing herself in my arms, tears down her cheeks. "You were right! Marcel's been lying to me!" 

"Shh...Davina, it's okay," I told her, rubbing her back. 

"What should I do?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Then she gasped. "I know! Cami...She can help!"

"How do you know, Cami?" I asked. 

"Marcel had her take out sometime. I have to go! I'll text you!" 

"Davina...wait!" But she was already gone. I sighed, turning to my stomach. "You listen here young lady...When you get to be here age, you better listen your your dad and me." 


	93. Caskets and Flowers

"You look beautiful," I told Hayley as she pulled on a white dress. 

"What is this all about again?" she asked as I tried to find something that would fit over my belly. Rebekah had lent us dresses for the annual Casket Girl celebration. 

"She said something about women oppression and girl power, I said, trying to zip up my dress. "Okay...I swear I've gone to pumpkin size overnight." 

"You're just petite...You show easier than others," Hayley grinned. 

"I don't know what's left of me to grow. My ass, hips, breasts, feet, and face have grown...I'm going to be blimp size by I'm done." 

"Come here, crybaby...Let me help you and you can help me," Hayley said, trying to zip up my dress. "Suck it in!" 

I laughed, holding onto my belly. "I can't...Hayley, just give up!"

"Never!" she declared, her eyes glowing gold as she tried to get the zipper up past the middle of my back. 

We both laughed as Elijah stepped in. "Elijah!" I greeted, seeing Hayley blush a bit. 

"Would you two like some help?" he asked, coming into the room. 

Hayley smiled, stepping away from me. "You might need to use all your vampire strength."

"Rude," I grumbled a I moved my hair out of the way so Elijah can zip the back of my dress. "Allow me. " He easily zipped it up, and then turned to help Hayley, lingering behind her.

"Thanks," she whispered. 

"So, not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess," I said. 

"I think you look lovely. _Both_ of you. Only I would..." He touched Hayley's birthmark, and she covered it with her hand.

"I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered," she sighed. 

"Well, I don't suspect any of the riff-raff here would dare lay a hand on you, knowing you're under the protection of my family. Still, you shouldn't take any chances."

Hayley turned and looked at herself in the mirror. "All dressed up and nowhere to go."

"You know... if you wanted the attend the festivities tonight, I would be more than willing to take you."

My eyes widened. "Hmm... you and Klaus are barely on speaking terms. Let's not rock the boat, okay?"

Elijah looked dejected. :Of course."

"Elijah, do you mind?" He moved to unbutton and unzip her dress, and hesiated before leaving. I turned to face my cousin. 

"You're an idiot," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"He was asking you out! I thought you weren't afraid of Nik."

"I'm not...But I don't want Elijah to get hurt."

"Don't worry about Nik...I can handle him."

"If you want him, then go for him. Now can you please unzip this please...I can't breath." She did, and we gathered up the dresses. Turns out, Davina raced out in the middle of the night.

"So the witch is missing, huh?" Hayley asked as we looking in an old trunk in the courtyard at old white dresses. 

Rebekah nodded. "Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Know anything about it?"

"Nope, although I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead," I explained. 

"Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?"

I stiffened. "I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated."

"So you are the reason she's run off."

"Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches. I was trying to be a friend."

Rebekah sighed. "You're too nice. I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible." We turned to watch Marcel and Nik on the balcony muttering quietyly. "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl."

"Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" Hayley asked. 

"Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together."

Hayley went off to do her own thing while Rebekah worked on finding me a dress that would fit over my belly. We finally found one that went all the way down, with short sleeves and and a white v-neck bodice. Rebekah curled my hair, pinning it away from my face. "So...How do I look?" I asked, running my hands down my body to smooth out the dress. 

"You'll knock Nik's socks off," she grinned. 

"Thanks. So, you and Marcel...What's happening there?" 

"It's...complicated."

"Nik and I are complicated," I smirked as I applied lip gloss. "You and Marecel...It's confusion. So, what's the story?"

"We fell in love when he got older. Nik daggered me and turned Marcel. I awoken and we left New Orleans because Mikael found us. I was daggered again and that was that until I came back for you and the baby. You know the garden where he places all the bad vampires that betray him?" I nodded. "He was going to build us a house there."

"That's so romantic," I sighed. 

"I know...We had a moment when I was leaving, but he just used me to find you." She played with my hair as she thought. "Despite my brother being a bastard, I know that he loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you...I saw it when we were still in Mystic Falls. He looks at you like you're the center of his universe. He looks at you like you've hung the moon. He'll do anything for you. None of my flings has looked at me like that. Not Alexander, Emile, Stefan, or even Matt. No one except Marcel. My head's a mess. Can we please talk about something else? Like Hayley and Elijah?"

"Oh my god...They need to bone!" I gasped, my eyes wide. 

"They do...My brother is so obvious. I've never seen him fancy anybody in a very long time. He's shut people out, but he's letting Hayley in. He deserves some happiness after dealing with Nik for many years."

"He does..." I agreed. 

"Do you think that Nik will propose?"

"What?!" 

"It's an honest question. You are pregnant with his child."

I bushed. "I don't know...Our relationship is as complicated as yours and Marcel's, but I do know that he's my best friend and he's the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. If he does asks, then I'll say yes."

"Would you become a Hybrid to be with him?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes...If if meant spending an enterinity with him and my family, I would."

"I know that people say that he doesn't deserve you, but I think he does. He's loved you for a thousand years, and he's loved you in this life without even knowing you. You're different than Lenore. You're stronger, tougher, and knows how to handle his crap. You challenge him...I see a difference. He doesn't think you're beneath him...You're his equal." 

I smiled, grabbing her hand. "I'm glad we're friends, Bekah."

She smiled back, her eyes filling with tears. "Me too...I know that we didn't have the best of relationships, but I'm glad we put everything behind us. I consider you a sister, and Hayley as well."

"Me too," I smiled. 

"Alright...Enough with the tears. Let's go celebrate me. Maybe we'll find our wayward witch on the way."

"We have to help her..." I told Bekah. "I love Nik, but he's not exactly very diplomatic and knows how to show mercy." 

"I agree..." Bekah sighed. 

I smiled, slipping on my flats as she grabbed a sweater. I wandered around the quarter, enjoying the music and festivities, until I made my way back home. OUr plan went into action while Davina incapitated the three men. "Sorry, Love," I told my boyfriend, walking over to Davina. 

"Nell?" she asked. 

"Come on...I'm getting you out of here," I told her, wrapping my arm around her. Rebekah helped Tim, and told us all to follow us. 

Rebekah took us down in the garden, where Davina clung to me. "Oh, don't worry. They're not really dead, just really hungry... and I'm not helping," Josh sighed.

"You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did. Take Thierry, for example. He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering."

"This is insane," Tim said. 

Davina looked at Bekah. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know who you're dealing with, who you can trust."

Tim rubbed Davina's arm. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. I mean, you're gonna be all right. Here. Drink something."

Tim handed her a water bottle, and Davina drank from it. "Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback."

"What about you?" Davina asked me. 

"Call it my mothering instincts, but I just want you to be safe."

Suddenly Tim started coughing and fell to his knees. "Tim?"

"It was Klaus. He made me do it. I didn't even know what I was doing until I made you-"

"Made her what?" I asked. 

"Drink."

"Tim?" Davina called out, collasping. 

"Klaus poisoned the water," Rebekah realized as I caught the young girl. 

"Davina? Oh, no," Josh said, kneeling next to her. 

"I'm going to smack him so hard," I growled, laying Davina down. Rebekah called Nik, only to have no hope on helping poor Tim or Davina. 

Suddenly, Davina gasped away, looking at the now deceased Tim. "Tim? Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up. Please don't leave me alone," she sobbed. I went over to her, and held her as she cried. She clung to me as she sobbed her poor little heart out, her tears soaking my dress. She eventually cried herself to sleep and I rested against a stone wall, my arms around her. Rebekah came back from taking care of Tim.

"I gave him to his parents. Compelled them that he head a heard attack," she explained. 

"She fell asleep crying," I whispered, stroking her hair. 

"You'll be a good mother, Nell," Rebekah whispered back. 

"We should get her home and into bed." I tarted to get up, trying to hold her.

"Stop...You're still pregnant even if you're strong enough...I got her." 

We returned home to see the three boys waiting for us, Marcel looking at Davina as Rebekah carried her inside. "Is she okay?" he asked. 

"She's devastated and exhausted. She fell asleep crying in Nell's arms. Where's her room?" 

"No. I got her. I got her." Rebekah handed her over and I followed him up to her room. 

"Nell," Nik called out softly. 

I turned towards him. "Not now, Nick...Just-Not now."

I helped Marcel tuck her into bed, and stroked her hair from her face. I stayed in the room with her, reading one a pregnancy book as Marcel watched over her. "Thank you..." he whispered. "For being a friend to her. And for helping her." 

"I didn't do it for you," I whispered, turning the page. 


	94. The Harvest

"Nell..." Hayley called out as I came out of my room dressed in new clothes. 

"Hey...where did you you yesterday?"

"I need to tell you something...and, I can't-I don't know what to do!" 

"What? What happened?" I asked. 

"Sophie called me. She wanted me to find a witch that they could concencrate to help her complete the Harvest. She told me that her bloodline created the Cresent Curse, and she would help us."

"Get to the point, Hales," I sighed. 

"The witch was Elijah's old lover that Klaus killed named Celeste. He buried her away so nobody would find her...I stole his journals and told Sophie her location."

"Oh, Hayley..." I groaned. 

"That's not even the worst part."

My eyes grew. "Breaking Elijah's trust isn't the worst part?!"

"No...Davina has been drawling what she told Marcel was a big evil. It was Celeste..."

"Hayley, you have to tell him..." I could hear Davina wake up, crying and yelling at Marcel. "I have to go. Tell him!" 

"Go away!" she told him. 

"Come on. You got to be starving. You haven't eaten since-"

"Since your best friend killed my best friend?!"

"Davina, I'm sorry about what happened to this kid Tim."

"I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did or want to make him pay."

"He'll pay for what he did one way or the other, but right now, I just want to make peace with you."

"Why? So we can be one big happy Frankenstein family? I want Nell!" 

"Davina!" I said, coming into the room seeing her sobbing, her face bright red. "Marcel, you should go." Davina suddenly doubled over, coughing up dirt. "Oh my god!" I gasped, rushing over to her. 

"Davina, Davina!" Marcel shouted.

Nik entered. "What's with all the racket?"

The room started to shake, causing me to loose my balance. Nik was quick to steady, a hand on my waist. "What was that?" I asked. 

"Bloody hell."

Marcel and Nik left the room, while I cleaned up the dirt from her bed. "Hey. What kind of game do you think you're playing? I said disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city," Rebekah told Davina.

"I didn't do it. Not on purpose. I-I don't know what's wrong with me." 

I left Davina in Rebekah's care and followed Nik outside of her bedroom. "Nik...What's going on?" I asked, coming upto him and Marcel. 

"I don't know, Love. Elijah went to go get Sophie..."

"Nik, she was vomiting dirt...That's not exactly normal," I sighed, running a hand down my hair. 

"Easy, love...We'll figure it out." 

"Just...promise me that nothing will happen to her. She's like us..."

"I promise, love," Nik told me, kissing me. I sighed, and hugged him, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. Elijah returned with Sophie, and I instantly glared at her. 

"So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?" Elijah asked. 

I flinched, knowing that Hayley must have told him.

"I can't. I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I-" The house began to shake again, each of us bracing ourselves. "Was that Davina?" Sophie asked, her eyes wide. 

Nik smirked. "Charming little habit she's developed."

"And the earthquake I felt today?"

Rebekah looked grim. "Also Davina, and she's taken to vomiting dirt."

Sophie looked terrified. "Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now."

"No way in Hell!" I shouted.

Nik glared at the witch. "Said the desperate witch conveniently."

"I'm serious," Sophie told us. "That earthquake you just felt a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us."

"Why should we believe you?"

'You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it."

I scoffed, walking out and into the the bedroom next to ours. There was no way that I was going to sacrifice an innocent girl to fullfill the witches's prophency about the Harvest. "Nell, we need to talk about this," Nik told me coming into the room. 

"I don't want to talk! I know what you're thinking! You want to sacrifice her! And so does Elijah! I don't!" 

"Nell, you need to calm down, love."

"No! She's been hurt, lied to, and betrayed, Nik!"

Nik growled and stepped over to me, grabbing my arms. "Listen to me...This is a terrible decision that we are all making. But I will not risk your or our daughter's life. Elijah has faith that the Harvest will work and the girls will be reserected."

Tears filled my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but one fell down my cheek. "What if it doesn't work..."

He sighed, and sat me down on the bed. "I know you care for her...You have so much kindness and love in your heart. But thousands of lives are depending on us. Our daughter is depending on us..." 

I sighed, and nodded. He hugged me, and I closed my eyes as the nagging feeling guilt filled me. He left shortly, so I went to find Hayley. She was grabbing boxes as tears filled her eyes. "Hey...What's wrong?" I asked. 

"He hates me..." she whispered, wiping her face. 

I grabbed a couple of boxes and followed her down into the pantry. "He doesn't hate you. He's just hurt."

"He wouldn't even talk to me!" she cried out. 

I flinched and was shocked. Hayley Marshall...Badass werewolf was actually crying. Maybe we were in a disaster movie. "Hales," I sighed, going over to hug her. 

She hugged me back, and pulled away, still crying. "I-I need to do something...I'm going to gather supplies for the werewolves...I need to help."

"I'll help," I said, grabbing some can goods. "They're going to sacrifice, Davina."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Hayley asked. 

"I think he will. You did it to save our people. He has to know that. The Mikaelson's are stubborn. All of them are."

"I...I really like him. I've never cried over a guy before...Not even Tyler."

I growled. "Well, Tyler's an ass. I think that Elijah's just hurt because you're the first person he's let inside of his walls in a very long time. It took me a while to truly understand, Nik. I hated him for the longest time, but the hate turned into friendship and trust and love. It may look stormy now, but he'll forgive you."

"What are you two doing?" Nik asked, coming into the pantry. 

Hayley wiped her face with her hand, turning to him. "We were gonna take these to the-"

"If one of you says, 'bayou,' I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you both in it. This is not the night to be out there."

I sighed. "For anyone. But some people don't have a choice," I explained.

He huffed, and rolled his eyes. He took the box from my hands, and tucked it under his arm and grabbed my hand in his free one. "Right. Grab that lot and come with me."   
  
Outside, the wind blew my hair as the storm raged on. I hoped that Marcel knew what he was doing when he took Davina, and I hoped that Rebekah could talk some sense into him. We walked into a church, and Nik set down the box as did Hayley. "We still haven't gone through all that you've already provided, Klaus," a priest said, coming up to us.

"Well, this newest bit isn't from me."

The priest looked suprised as he looked at me and Hayley. "Oh? That's very kind of you...?"

"Hayley," Hayley said. 

"Nell...And these people are?"

"I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter." My eyes widened at the name...This was the man that I was given too. "He suffers from an incessant desire to do good. But now I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared. I assume from the stupefied look on your face they haven't sought refuge in your attic."

Father Kieran shook his head. "No. Those days are gone."

"Then energize your resources. I don't need to remind you how important it is they be found."

"Yes." My eyes watched as the man walked away. 

"These people, they're werewolves, and the priest, he said that you donated the food. You're helping them?" Hayley asked, still surprised. 

My eyes went back to my Mate's. "They're not your werewolves. They're my clan. From very far back. They've fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be Elijah's influence."

My heart grew even more for the hybrid in front of me. This was the man that I always saw and fell in love with. "What do you mean your clan?" Hayley asked.

"The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine. And in my child's."

"This family gets more complicated by the second."

"Listen, Hayley, word of advice when dealing with Elijah. Don't do as I do. Just apologize. He's accomplished in many things, but he is a master of forgiveness."

I smirked. "Understatement of the year." 

Nik growled, kissing me. "So am I forgiven?"

"Always...That man...Father Kieran. Who is he?"

"That's Cami's uncle. One of the leaders of the human faction."

"He's also the man that helped arrange my adoption."

Nik looked suprised. "I thought you said it was just some priest."

"I did...But Damon told me his name. Once this mess fixes itself, I'm going to find out what he really knows." The wind was getting worst outside. "This is getting insane. We have to do something." 

Just then, his phone rang. "Elijah?...We'll be right there."

"Come on, Little Wolf. Wolf-Girl. Time for us to go home."

We did and Hayley went into her room while we met with Elijah and Rebekah. Elijah began to explain that Sophie needed more power of a dead witch, and Elijah had the perfect one. 

"It's taken 1,000 years, but you've finally gone mad. Our own mother?" Rebekah asked. 

Elijah nodded. "Yes, our beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in his basement, not daggered but quite dead."

"Well, she did try to kill us all," Nik explained. 

"It's not like she didn't deserve it," I sighed.

"Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all. Now if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendents, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we as her family share in that ancestral magic."

"We're vampires, Elijah. We can't practice magic or own property for that matter," Rebekah reminded him.

"Yes. With regard to practicing magic, Sophie will channel the power. We just need to particpate in the Harvest as we're conduits of Ester. And as for owning property Not all of our mother's descendents are dead."

My hand went to my stomach. "The baby..."

Elijah nodded. "The baby. The parish tax assessor's office is just steps outside of the quarter. Eleanor, you now hold the title to the plantation. So if we bury our mother there and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the harvest ritual."

Nik smiled, impressed at Elijah's plan. "You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in."

"Am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies to use against us," Rebekah reminded him. 

"Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Rebekah," Elijah told his little sister. 

"I don't know why I bother. You two will just do what you want anyway."

"No. Our decision must be unanimous."

Nik scoffed. "This is not a democracy."

"You're quite right. This is family." There was the loud sound of rain as it began a downpour. "Water. The next sign's begun. Rebekah?"

"I want to know what Nell thinks."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, you. You're carrying our brother's child. You're his Mate. We were all family and friends many years ago. You may not have all of your memories, but you're still a part of this family. What do you think?"

I sighed. "This has to stop. This may come back round and bite us all in our asses, but...What choice do we have?"

Rebekah nodded. "I agree. Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in."

Nik nodded. "Well, this is no family reunion without our mother. I'll fetch her." 

Nik went to retrieve Ester while Rebekah went to find Marcel. I told Hayley what was happening and that the house was in my name until the baby got old enough to take care of herself. She came with us to the land were compelled grave diggers lowered the coffin into the ground and covered her up. Rebekah returned just as they finished, holding her own umbrella. I held one, snuggling into Nik's side for added warmth, while Hayley and Elijah stood underneath a shared umbrella.

"So, it's done," Rebekah said, standing next to me as they patted down the dirt. 

"Did you find them? Will he bring her?" Nik asked.

Rebekah sighed. "He'll bring her."

Father Kieran came over to us, after performing a blessing. "Are you ready to do this?"

Nik looked at me. "Always and forever." He took out a dagger and sliced open his palm. I was about to grab the dagger, but Nik took my hand. "Let me," he said softly. I hissed as he quickly sliced my palm and passed the dagger to Rebekah. He kissed the healing skin, and held my hand. Rebekah sliced her hand, as did Elijah, handing the umbrella to Hayley. Once he was done, he handed the dagger to Father Kieran, flicking the shared blood onto Ester's grave. 

"It's done." 

We made our way over to the cemetery, where Sophie stood, all of us waiting for Marcel and Davina. Fire began to burst from the ground. "Fire," Sophie said. We were running out of time. Marcel came down the path, Davina in his arms. Once they got to the front of the alter, he set Davina down. Sophie placed the blade into the flames and walked over to Davina. "Do you believe in the harvest?"

Davnia nodded. "I believe."

Her death was quick as Sophie sliced her throat. I turned my head, gasping. Marcel caught her in his arms and gently laid her down. It suddenly stopped raining and a glowing ball of energy left Davina through her hand and going into the ground. They placed Davina among three three other girls. "After the harvest comes the reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones." Nothing happened and my heart began to sink. "We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones..." Sophie called out again, but still, nothing happened. "Resurrect your chosen ones..." Her face began to fall. "Please? I beg... No!" Sophie started to sob, collapsing next to one of the girls. Marcel looked over at Nik with hatred, and sped away. I grabbed Nik's arm. 

"Go," I commanded. He nodded, kissing my nose and rushing off after the heartbroken man. We all returned home and I instantly took off the wet clothes and dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Nik entered and I could tell today was weighing heavily on his shoulders. "How's Marcel?" 

"Hurt...How are you? I know you cared for Davina."

I shook my head. "I thought it was really going to work. God, Nik...Did we kill a girl for nothing?"

"No," he said, coming over to sit on the bed. "We saved thousands..." I closed my eyes as a couple of tears fell. I moved to kneel on the floor, my hands clasped in front of me and my eyes closed. "What are you doing?"

"Whenever I have felt lost, I usually pray. I usually do it in my head, but when I'm most desperate, I know that God hears me more when I'm on my knees. So, I'm praying to Him for us...That we to be forgiven after everything we've done." 

I felt movement beside me, and saw Nik kneeling next to me, his own hands clasped. "I feel foolish...I don't exactly know who to pray to. My parents prayed to the Norse Gods..." I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek as I bowed my hand. We remained this way, both of us praying. 


	95. Risen

"Gentlemen," I greeted, coming down the stairs in the Abboraitor. 

"Where's Klaus?" Diego asked. 

I smiled fakely at the dark skinned vampire. "My Mate has returned to my old home in Mystic Falls to witness a death of a shared enemy. Meanwhile, I am here."

"Why should we listen to you?" another asked. 

"Hey!" Marcel shouted, standing up and walking towards me. "Show her some respect."

I was shocked at his procolmation. "Thank you," I whispered to him. He nodded. "Anyway, as Nik's Mate and I guess Queen, I have some say so. The Quarter is still ripped apart from the storms that occured several weeks ago. We still don't know what went wrong, so I need you all to keep a sharp eye out in case of the witches are planning something. One thing that I mistrust the most is the witches. Also, Nik made a promise to Marcel in good faith, and I'm here to make sure that it goes through. When Nik comes back home, Thierry will be free." 

Diego and the rest of the vampires. "Good job...Maybe you should've talked to the humans," Marcel told me following me into the kitchen. 

"Thanks...I believe I'm more diplomatic," I smirked. "How are you doing?"

"I miss her," Marcel admitted. 

"Me too," I sighed. 

"I wanted to think you. In her last moments, she spoke of your kindness. You were a mother to her, and she really appreciated it. I do too."

"I'm sorry for what happened. You know you can stay here. Hayley's been working on ways to uncurse our family. Elijah's still sulking. I'm sure Nik wouldn't mind."

"He asked me stay anyway. Keep an eye on you."

I sighed, growling underneath my breath. "I swear...The bigger I get the more protective he gets."

Several days later, Nik returned with the best news ever. Katherine Petrova was finally day. "We should celebrate, Love," he grinned, pushing me against the wall of our bedroom. 

"Fuck that! We should drink some champagne! That bitch got what she deserved. The witches are under control, as are the vampires. Everything is falling into place, My King."

He bit the side of my neck. "All because you're the Queen, and helped."

"It's called diplomacy. You should learn it." 

"What did I miss in my absense?"

"Nothing much. I told the vamps that Thierry should be free. Marcel's been sulking, as has Hayley and Elijah. Rebekah's been quiet. Other than that, everything is good."

Nik placed a hand on my stomach. "And how is our Littlest Wolf?"

"Growing like a weed, kicking. She wants to be active in the night when I'm trying to sleep. She missed you. We both did."

"I love you," Nik told me, kissing me. "You family however were rather cross that you didn't accompany me back."

"I told Elena that I was busy running our city and I didn't think it would be safe to travel. I have the wolves to worry about, not to mention Elijah's ex that Davina was drawling about."

"So many mysteries." '

The next morning, Nik went to dig up Thierry from the garden and I stood with the vampires as they entered the courtyard. "Dearest brethren, your attention, please. No doubt, you're all surprised to see Thierry Vanchure, who's supposed to be rotting in the Garden for the crime of killing one of our own, and I personally decided to issue him with a pardon. I hope you'll all welcome home Thierry." Thierry smiled and went over to hug Diego. 

"You're in a good mood. You should visit Mystic Falls more often," Marcel told him, as Nik came over to my side, giving me a kiss. 

"Well, as much as I might like to, I have pressing responsibilities here." He turned and addressed the crowd. "Now, as you all know, the witch Davina is no longer with us. Without Davina, we can no longer monitor the activity of our witch neighbors. However, since their Harvest failed, their magic will soon be gone forever. Until then, I say we keep them on their toes. Diego, I wonder if you might lead a rousting in the cauldron." Diego smiled and gathered the other vampires, while Marcel went to storm away. "Marcel, I'd hoped you would join Diego."

"Nah. I'm gonna take a personal day."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck as he sighed. "Told you he's been grumpy."

"I'll talk to him."

"I'm going to find Hayley." 

She was in Davina's old room, looking at her drawlings. "What are you looking at?"

"Davina's drawings. You got it?" 

I nodded, lowering myself gently to the ground. "I swear I'm bigger than most people at 20 weeks. I look bigger." 

"It's because you're petite and athletic," Hayley grinned. 

"Have you and Elijah had a chance to talk?"

"No. I told him that I take what I want, and I'm moving on towards the future. The ball is in his court."

"He just needs a slap in the face. I just don't get it. Maybe Davina knew that she would get dug up," I shrugged, looking through some sketches. 

"I don't know...It can be a coincidence, right? What does Klaus think of all of this?"

"Paranoid as usual. He ordered a rousting of the witches. When I was in charge, I told them to keep a look out."

"Did he say how Mystic Falls was?"

"Caroline and him became sorta friends. He didn't see Tyler. If I was there, I would rip his fucking heart out for what he did to all three of us. Katherine is dead, though."

Hayley smirked. "Good riddance."

"Totally," I grinned. "We celebrated the best way we knew how. By boning. Maybe you sleep with Elijah."

"Tyler always told me that you had a perverted mind," Hayley said, pushing me lightly. 

"Come on...You got to wonder. He wears the suits and likes to keep control. I bet he's a real freak in the sheets." We both laughed until I heard my Mate's heavy footsteps. "Uh-oh...That's his 'I'm pissed and angry walk'. Come on..."

We walked out to the balcony, seeing Nik pacing and staring at the vampires. "Ah! Someone will die for this," he seethed. 

"You're right...He is angry," Hayley said. 

"Remarkably, I don't disagree. However, I would like to know where they learned such dark magic," Elijah said. 

"That doesn't sound good," I sighed.

"I had hoped never to see that symbol again. I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us," Nik growled. 

"Clearly, some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks."

"I'll do for him as I did the other." He turned to Diego. "Diego, when night falls, I want you to gather every vampire in the Quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick. DIEGO: Yeah. That's gonna be a problem. Everyone is freaked out, man. We haven't had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that."

"Marcel has run off like a scared child. You lot are left with me. Now, who of you will fight to defend our home?"

I scoffed as no one came forward. "Cowards."

"Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I'll handle this myself," Nik growled, storming off.

We went back to looking at Davina's sketches when Elijah came into the room. "There you two are."

Hayley and I looked up. "Here we are," Hayley said quietly.

"Davina's drawings."

Hayley and Elijah were having a stare off, so I answered. "Yep. Morbid, I know. Hales was just thinking, we never figured out why she drew those pictures of Celeste. Anyway, we're both just killing time, now that I'm on vampire lockdown and Hayley is protected because Nik doesn't want to make me sad."

"Whoever did this, we will deal with them. It won't be long," Elijah assured us.

"I'm not worried. Just think it's kind of funny that it took some big, supernatural threat for you to even come into the same room as me," Hayley fired back. 

"Ouch..." I whispered.

"I do apologize if you feel neglected. I have been occupied. My siblings are in some quarrel. Niklaus remains agitated. You'll recall that even our slightest interactions seem to infuriate him."

"So Klaus is a dick, and you want to be a good big brother. So we can't hang out. That sum it up? I get it, Elijah. It just seems like a really crappy deal."

Hayley walked out and I struggled to follow. Elijah offered me a hand and I stood, wincing at the twinge in my back. "Are you alright?" he asked as I rubbed the spot. 

"Yeah...It's just my back. You're an idiot you know that right?"

"I do not understand."

"She's pining away from you. If you're worried about Nik, don't worry about him. He's too busy running the city, worrying about me and the baby to notice anything else."

"I-I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Or you're to prideful to fully forgive her. Don't forget that I do know you. I can read you like a book. Don't be stupid and stop being an idiot." I began to walk around, but turned. "Hey...Have you talked to Rebekah lately?"

"No...I was going to ask you the same question."

"You don't think she's in trouble, right?" 

"I hope she's not or the cause of this trouble. She's awfully displeased at Niklaus right now."

"Who isn't?" I asked. "I saw how no one followed him."

"Perhaps you should talk to the men...You've always had a way with words and getting people to follow you. You're a leader." We walked into the courtyard, seeing Thierry drinking. "That's Thierry, correct?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Because Rebekah told me she was the one that convinced Niklaus to grant him a pardon."

"Elijah, wait..." I sighed, following him over to Thierry. 

"Thierry, is it?" he asked.

"That's right."

"My sister is rather fond of you. Strange, she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?"

"I don't know what you're..."

Elijah grew annoyed, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall. "Elijah!" I shouted. 

"You can either tell me what you know, or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the Quarter."

Thierry struggled for a moment before starting to talk. "She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff. I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch."

"And you left here there?!" I asked, pissed as Elijah hissed. "You're a coward."

"What was I supposed to do, fight some warlock that took out an Original?"

"Where was this, exactly?" Elijah asked. 

"The docks, warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You cannot tell Klaus about this." Elijah threw the vampire against the wall, knocking him unconcious. 

"I shall take that into consideration," he said while fixing his cuff links.

"I'm coming with you," I told him. 

"No. Stay here. The compound is safe."

"Fuck that! Rebekah is in trouble. I'm going."

"If Nell's going, so am I," Hayley told him.

Elijah sighed, looking at us. "Do not leave my sight. Both of you. Understand?" We both nodded. Elijah grabbed our hands, zooming us to the docks. 

"Look!" I shouted, seeing the blonde Original laying on the ground.

"Rebekah!" Elijah shouted, going to kneel next to her. An invisable barrier made by salt prevented him from passing. 

"Oh, what's happening?" Hayley asked. 

"Some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channeling her. Typically, it's a lethal process, but, because she's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"You have to get her out of there." Elijah was on the phone with Sophie in a heart beat as he paced the barrier. "You're not listening. We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link."

_"It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient. A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt...anything up to and including eye of newt."_

Elijah perked up. "What about the blood of a witch?"

"Do you have the blood of a witch?"

Elijah hung up, turning to me. "I need a favor."

I instantly knew and was on board with what he was thinking. "The baby. She's a quarter witch." 

I held out my wrist and winched as he gingerly bit me to draw blood. We walked to the barrier, and he held my wrist over the boundary line, my blood causing the salt to fizzle and deteriorate. Once it was large enough, he dropped my hand and raced inside to grab Rebekah. He reached for Hayley's hand and I grabbed hers as he vamped out of there.

* * *

"Nik, who was it?" I asked as Rebekah healed.

"A man named Papa Tunde. He came here in 1919. He challenged me. Killed my allies, so I killed his twin sons and then him."

I furrowed my eye brows. "If you killed him, then how is he back?"

"I do not know," he told me. "Marcel is healing thanks to Cami."

"I'm pissed, Nik. He came into our home, destroyed our people, and hurt Rebekah. And he's still out there."

I got up and walked down into the courtyard. "Hey!" I yelled at the vampires. "Listen up. Not long ago, you all united against my Mate, and if you stand against him, you stand against me. You all failed. I could've had him rip all of your hearts out, but I didn't. I choose to see the good in people. I choose to forgive you all for your misdegressions against my family. Since then, in his benevolence because of my influence, he has wiped the slate clean, yet it seems clear you think that we the ones who needs to earn your respect, your loyalty. You're mistaken. It's you who must prove yourselves to me." I had the eyes of everyone in the room. "I may not have grown up here, but in the time I've been here, I've fallen in love with the city. This is _my home_. This is _our_ community and it's under attack. We're all under attack. If I wasn't pregnant I would be out there fighting for my home like I've always done, but I can't. We require soldiers. We need warriors, not cowards. Each of you has a decision to make. You either fight alongside us or you leave now."  
  
Nik stepped up to my side, smirking. "I believe the Queen has spoken." 

"We don't owe you anything. If staying in the Quarter means living under your rule, I'd just as soon get the hell out," said Thierry. 

"Then leave," I growled. He started to walk out, with a handful joining up. I was surpirsed that Diego stayed, giving me a nod of respect.

"I got to admit, I thought you'd lose a lot more guys than that," Marcel said, coming in with Sophie.

"Well, good riddance to them, I say. We've no room for slackers or cowards in our kingdom. Now that you've regained your composure, let's move on to the next item of business, shall we, with a little help from our dear friend Sophie," Nik smiled.

"I got no reason to help you, and I sure as hell don't have a reason to help him."

"Now, now, don't be difficult, love. You'll only live as long as you're of use to me, and right now, your best use is to explain why a witch I killed has come back for revenge. Come on. Resurrected witches with vast power?"

Sophie's eyes widened. "It's the Harvest. To die and be reborn. I don't know how, but someone jacked that power, and they used it to bring back four witches, just not the right ones."

"So there's still a chance? If we can get that power back, we can save Davina."

"Let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we? Papa Tunde wants revenge. He'll continue to attack us, channeling power from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous. So how do I end him? He needs sacrifices to gain power."

"Hmm. You keep him from killing any more nightwalkers, that's a start," Sophie said. 

"Unless he finds the one place with a load of vampires ready to be sacrificed."

"Oh my god!" I gasped, realizing that the garden was full of vampires. Things were about to go from bad to worst very quickly. 


	96. Werewolves and Witches

"ELIJAH!" I shouted, seeing a dead black man in the middle of our courtyard with blood staining his white suit. He came rushing down, surpirsed to see the dead man. "Any clue who this is and what he's doing here, dead on our doorstop?"

"That's Papa Tunde."

"The same Papa Tunde that killed all of the nightwalkers in the garden and used Rebekah as his own personal battery?" I asked. He nodded. "Then question two...Who killed him and why is he here?"

"I don't know...I'll call Niklaus." 

Nik and Marcel came back from church, and went to investigate the corpse. Elijah was knelt on the ground, inspecting the corpse very closely. "Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?" 

"You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, standing up. 

"Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they just killed a chicken and leave it on your doorstep," Marcel informed us. 

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?" Elijah asked. 

"I would rather take the chicken. At least it's free food," I shrugged. 

"You're one strange girl," Marcel told me.

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" Nik asked. 

Rebekah joined us, with more pressing news. "Well, don't you look cheery. Listen to this: A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux."

"What?" Nik asked. 

"Wasn't she a Harvest Girl?" I asked.

Rebekah nodded. "Yes. She was. The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle."

"Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back – kill the witch who took her place," Marcel said. 

Hayley entered next, holding a piece of paper. "I have a theory about who one of them could be. Celeste. Mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawling pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming."

Nik looked fearful. "First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us."

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to leave...I thought Queens didn't leave the castles."

"They do if I'm their Mate and they're carrying our unborn child."

I sighed, turning to him. "It's nearly a full moon. Hayley, my most faithful friend and guard dog is going to turn. I'll be defenseless."

"Not unless Elijah persuades Rebekah to go with you two. That way, you'll be safe and have an Original to protect you while I deal with the witches." I crossed my arms. He sighed, holding the sides of my belly. "Nell, please...I-I can't have you here. I need you and our child safe."

I sighed, and nodded. "Fine. Kiss me first." 

He did, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deeping it. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will...You'll be back home as soon as I kill all of them."

"So romantic," I giggled, kissing him once more. I grabbed my packed bag and went to find Hayley. "Hey...So, Nik's sending us to the Plantation House for a bit while everything fits." 

"Can I ask you a favor?" 

"Of coursem considering all that you've done for me. Staying here to protect me and the baby, staying even if you didn't have to."

"We're family. Sister's remember? And speaking of family, it's a full moon. I can't be there to greet our family, but you can. If I arrange a party for them, can you be there to greet them?"

"Of course," I smiled, walking further into her room. "We'll throw the biggest rager ever. Call Josh and tell him to send your friend Eve a message. I'll call some people and organize some booze and food." 

Our plan was set as we headed out with Rebekah. "I thought I was gonna have to drag you both to the plantation kicking and screaming."

"Yeah, well we all just wanna protect me and the baby, right? Besides, I'm a sucker for those blue eyes," I sighed.

"Hey, I'm on your side, remember? So what gives?"

Hayley turned to her. "Tonight's a full moon, Rebekah."

"That's right...You're turning. But you..." She looked at me. "You're preggers, you can't turn."

"Yes, we know," I told her. "Hayley and I wanted to invite a few people over."

Rebekah nodded, understanding. "Of course. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight, whilst your cursed crescent clan will be– "

"Human, but only for a few hours and won't be again until the next full moon, so... I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the bayou."

Rebekah looked surpirsed. "Josh isn't dead yet? Well good on him. I love a nice survival story." A man that I hired to deliver some kegs left the house with a moving dolly. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Kegs out back, right? Ahem."

"Yup."

"Right. It appears you weren't gonna wait for me to grant you permission to throw a kegger."

"Bekah, listen," I told her, grabbing her hands. "Listen, you all want me safe, fine. I'll do as I'm told. I'll play damsel in the glass tower. But tonight's the one night a month that I can meet my family. Hayley can't be there because she has to turn, and everything she's done for me...I owe her this. Now you could rat me out, send me to my room, or you could help me to throw one hell of a party."

Hayley headed off to chain herself up in the bayou. I hugged the life out of her as she headed out. "Be careful...and have fun," she told me, squeezing me back.

"Be careful too...Don't worry...I got this. We're family right?"

She pulled away, nodding. She moved my hair from over my shoulder. "You should show that off tonight...It's your once chance."

"I love you," I told her, hugging her once more. 

"I love you too, but I really have to go if I'm going to make it." 

I kissed my fingers, waving at her as she headed out. I turned and began the set up for the party. There was a wide spread of food and booze. I began to hang up clothes for our party guests, seeing the golden eyed wolf walk up near the clothes line. "Hello again. I'm looking forward to meeting you soon." 

I went up to my room to change into a pair of jeans, a baby doll styled tank top, and a cardigan. I was about to move my hair over my birthmark when I remembered Hayley's words. I grabbed a hair tie and my hairbrush, pulling my hair into a pony tail. "Nellie! You're party's here!" Rebekah called out. 

"I'll be right down!" I called back, taking a deep breath. 

I wandered down the stairs where Rebekah was talking to a shirtless man with blonde hair. "Hi..." I smiled, holding out the hand. 

"You're..." he grinned, shaking my hand. 

"Eleanor...But you can call me, Nell."

"Oliver..."

"Nice to meet you, Oliver," I grinned, smiling shly. I met a lot of wolves, and shared war stories of our first transformations. I wished that Hayley was there to share it with me. I laughed as Oliver tried to dance with Rebekah. I headed back inside, gathering plastic cups and plates into a black trashbag. 

"I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us," said a voice from behind me. I turned, and smiled at a tall and handsome man with nice dark hair. "You're Nellie. I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again."

I smiled, instantly knowing who he was. You're the wolf who's been watching me and my cousin, Hayley."

He smiled back. "I gotta keep my eye on you. Precious cargo and all."

I placed a hand on my belly. "Right. Gotta protect the miracle baby."

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't care about the baby." I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, of course I care. You're a Labonair. A baby, it's a big deal. But personally, my interest is in you and your cousin."

"You don't even know us."

"Our parents knew each other. They were of the same people but not the same bloodline. Now, you know how pack hierarchy works, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Everybody has their part to play, and...we all had our part too."

"What part was that?"

"Hayley was supposed to be my wife."

I instantly began to laugh. "Sorry...I don't know why I'm laughing."

"Don't be," he said. 

"And what was my part?" I asked. "Do I have a secret husband to be, because I'm already taken." 

"No...Well, you're a little more complicated."

"So, I've been told. But if you can fill in some grey areas with colors, go right on ahead."

"You were born after our curse was placed on a full moon. Your dad...He was Hayley's uncle. Her mom's brother. You're mom...She was from my family. A witch told her that you would be a very special. That your destiny was out there."

"Nik..." I said, sititng down on a couch. He moved to sit next to me. 

"I guess...We've all heard your story from Eve. Thousand year old reincarnated werewolf. Hayley's role as my wife is to reunite our people. You're supposed to help her...Be our enforcer."

"My Mate...Klaus...He told me that I've always had this mark since my very first life."

That because you're the one of the first clan's of Cresents. Because you're mated to Klaus, you're reuniting our people to his clan. We'll be one of the largest packs in North America. Because you're an enforcer, you'll be able to lead all of us. Hayley and I will control the Cresents."

"This is a lot to take in...Do you know what happened to me at the hospital? I've had the chance to talk to Father Kieran...The man that took me." 

"Your father...People wanted your power so he went to protect you. You're Klaus's one true love. That puts a target on your back. He did what he did to protect you."

"Is he here tonight?" 

"Yeah...But he doesn't remember you. Only us younger wolves know your story. It was to protect you. But his name is Victor...Victor Leboniar."

I smiled. "Victor. My mom?"

"She died after giving birth to you? Her body tried to shift and she couldn't take it." 

Jackson moved to the piano. "I know it's a lot to take in."

I let out a breath. "You think? I just wanted to meet my family, for Hayley's sake. I never imagined I'd meet Hayley's husband from some weird-ass arranged marriage. She's gonna freak."

J"I guess you don't know about any of this because there was never anyone around to teach you. The Crescents aren't just any pack of wolves. The bloodline goes back to the very beginning. Two families – yours and mine and Klaus's. I guess that makes us kind of a royalty."

"This is a joke, right? I mean, if you're royalty, where's the throne?"

"New Orleans used to be our town, and we lost it all because of some infighting. The vampires came after us, and if our families were united we could've taken them. So our parents decided to bring the two lines back together. And you and I were betrothed. And then your parents were pregnant with you."

"I'm sorry. This is ridiculous," I told him.

"Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would. Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down, and Marcel had us cursed by a witch. You and your cousin are the last one of your bloodline, Amelia. Or Ne;;, whatever you call yourself. These people will follow you and your cousin. You two can help them – you and what you represent."

"And what is that exactly?"

"A time when things were different. When our people fought back. And after everything you went through to find us... You're the one who's gonna break our curse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your witch friend. She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free." 

I froze. "Wait, what witch friend?" I asked.   
  
"Nell?!" Hayley panted, naked minus a man's button up. "Something's happening! I was finishing turning when I heard wolves howl...Who's this?"

"Hi," Jackson greeted, eyes wide. 

"Explain later...Something's wrong. Where's Rebekah?" I asked. 

"I don't know." I was on my phone in an instant.

_"Eleanor."_

"Elijah, something's going on with the witches."

_"Listen to me. Hayley was right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah – you're all in danger."_

I turned to Hayley. "You were right..." I told her as the doors clap shut by the just of wind. 

"What's going on?" Jackson asked.

"It's a trap. We didn't make a deal with any witch," I told him. 

"Nell, what's going on! Who's that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Jackson...The one that's been watching us. And you're future husband."

"What?!" she asked.

"Eleanor, you and Hayley have to find Rebekah. You stay with her until I get there."

Suddenly, I saw flames. "Elijah, it's a spell. They're trapping us inside," I panicked. 

"We have to get out of here," Hayley panted. 

Jackson tried to break through the window with a piano stool, but the window remains intakct. The fire got worst, torching the curtains, and the carpet. I coughed, backing away to a safe spot away from the flames. "Here. Breathe through this."

Hayley looked at him as he handed her a wet towel and me one. We all began to couch as the fire increased in size. Suddenly a window shattered, with Elijah fighting his way to the fire. He lifted me up and grabbed Hay;e's arm, zooming us outside.

"Where's Rebekah?" he asked. 

I shook my head. "I don't know. She went off with one of them. Elijah, my friend is still in there." Elijah rushed in, with Hayley grabbing my arm.

"My future husband?!"

"Jackson and you were betrothed at birth...I'll explain everything, I promise."

"You better," she told me. Then she hugged me. "Are you two okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah...That's the second time I nearly died in a fire. Not my favorite."

Elijah and Jackson rushed out, and Hayley went over to them. Elijah rushed off to find Rebekah while Hayley and Jackson stared at each other. "So, we're betrothed," she sighed. 

"Yeah...Hayley, right?" he asked, smiling shyly at her. 

"Yeah..." she smiled back. 

"I have to go. The moon."

Hayley nodded. "Listen, Jackson. I wanna thank you for protecting me and Nell. Not just tonight."

"I have been dreaming about this since I was a kid. I never thought it would go like this."

"Hey. I won't stop until I'll find a way to break this curse. I promise." Jackson left, and Hayley walked over to me. "What did I miss?"

"A lot," I sighed, linking my arm through hers.

I explained to her everything that I've learned tonight as I drove home. "So basically, you're werewolf royalty. You're going to rule New Orleans, while I'm supposed to be your enforcer, and then rise to rule all three packs. We'll be the largest pack ever."

"That's alot."

"Tell me about it." We parked in the garage and I froze. "Something's wrong...Nik's not here."

"What? Nell, wait!" 

I was already running, trying to find any sign of my mate. "Niklaus?!" I asked, looking in our bedroom and then downstairs. 

Elijah was looking at me, with fear. "Where is he?" I asked, growling. 

"I don't know...They have him and Rebekah."

"Oh god..." I moaned. 

"I'm gonna kill them all," Elijah growled. 


	97. Under Attack

"What do you mean that I'm not coming with you?!" I shouted to Elijah following him out. 

"Eleanor, you and your child are the two most important people in Niklaus's life. I will not endanger you two."

"I don't care! I need him! I've already lost him once, I can't lose him again! Lijah!"

Elijah froze. "You haven't called me that since-How much do you remember, Eleanor?"

"Just enough?" I admitted. "Elijah, I love him. I need him."

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "And he needs you. Stay here where I know you are safe...Not for me, but for him. I have every vampire out looking for him. I'll find them." 

I sighed and nodded, watching him rush off. I walked into the study, as Marcel was looking at a map of the city. "Elijah went to ask Sophie if she knew anything. Did you find anything?"

"No...I've searched everywhere!" He slammed his hand down on the desk. 

"You're still in love with her," I commented, sitting down. 

"How did you know?" he asked. 

I smiled sadly. "Because you look like me right now. Lost, scared..." I winched as the baby dug her foot into the middle of my ribs. 

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. 

"Yeah...She's just feeling the tension." I pushed back on where her foot was, urging her to find a different position. "I think she knows that he's in trouble. Not even born yet and she's already a daddy's girl." I sat back in the chair and stroked my stomach. At nearly 21 weeks pregnant, I was officially huge. "She gets most active when she hears his voice. Only his voice can lull her back to sleep. But now...she's being stubborn." He smiled. "Do you want to feel?" I asked. 

"What? Oh, no..."

"Come on...It's not like she;s gonna bite," I teased. I grabbed his hand, and placed it on the side of my belly where she was trying to reposition herself. 

He laughed as she kicked his hand. "Wow!" 

"I know...Crazy right?" 

"You got a strong kid in there. How far along are you? Seven months?"

I glared playfully. "Five, jerk!" 

"Sorry...It was me."

"What was you."

"I know you've been asking around about what happened 19 years ago. The vampire that saved you...It was me. I have a rule about harming kids. Your dad handed you to me and I took you to Father Kieran. "

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked, rubbing my belly. 

"Because I think of you as my friend. You've been welcoming to me. You were a friend to Davina. You're a good person, Nell...I'm sorry for everything."

"Did you know who I was...What I was when you had me?"

"That you were Klaus's Mate? Yes...I fought that if I gave you to a normal human family, then you'll be safe. That you'll never find each other." I laughed. "What?"

"You helped arrange my adoption to the Gilbert family. My sister...Elena, she's a doopleganger. Doopleganger blood helped break Nik's curse. Doopleganger blood also helped create his hyrbids. You unwilling me set me in his path." His mouth was opened. "Crazy how fate works right?" I asked. "Thank you...For saving me."

He smiled back as Elijah walked in. "Elijah, what did you find out?" 

"Anything?" Elijah asked, ignoring my question. 

"They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere; day walkers are working every contact we’ve got. Cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme. Word is out anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them," Marcel answered.

"Good. I need a pen and paper." He walked away and I followed him, as did Marcel.

"Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?" Marcel asked as Elijah removed his jacket. 

"Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now!"

"I want her back just as much as you do, you know... The both of them." He turned to fetch a pen and paper as Elijah removed his tie and started to remove his shirt. 

"What are you doing? What's going on?" I asked taking his clothes from him.

"I'm going to need your assistance...and possibly your cousins," he toldme. "Hayley!"

She came into the room. "Elijah! You’re back. Did you find any–" she blushed as he turend to her shirtless and covered in tattoos. "–thing? What is happening?"

"I need you two to make a list of these names," Elijah explained.

I recongized one."Sabine? Elijah, what is this?"

"I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries." Marcel rejoined us, handing the paper and pen to Hayley. 

"It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it and it disappears."

"Why? What’s the point?" Hayley asked.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and Eleanor and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names."

"The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she’s the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out."

I removed my cardigan and pulled my hair into a bun. "If this is going to help us find Nik and Rebekah, then let's get to work." 

I began to list names off as Hayley wrote them down. As soon as the list was finished, Marcel and Elijah to investigate the list of names, starting with Annie La Fleur."

"Look...Brynn Deveroux. Sophie's ancestor," Hayley said, pointing to a list of names."Sophie said that her family put the curse on the Cresents." 

"I know...It was Marcel by the way. The one that took me to Father Kieran."

"So, your bio dad killed those vampires and witches who were going after you, and Marcel helped you get adopted by the Gilberts-"

"Starting a chain of events...Yes. Crazy, right?"

Hayley blinked."I have an arranged fiance, and I have feelings for another man."

"Alright, you win," I sighed.

"If Celest inhabited this woman, than that means..."

"That means that she can undo the curse on the wolves." 

"God...when did life get so complicated?" Hayley asked, rubbing her head.

"The moment I found out that I was pregnant," I said. 

Her phone began to ring, and she went to answer it."Elijah?" She placed it on speaker, both of us listening to the most current information. "She killed herself?"

_"Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise; Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine’s."_

"How do you know that?" I asked.

_"Because she leapt to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss."_

"Wow..." I said. _This bitch was crazy!_

"Poetic, I guess... in a creepy vendetta sort of way," Hayley commented. 

"All these names, these lives, stolen that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Hayley, I have to go. I'll call you two back."

"Elijah, wait!" Hayley said in a rush. 

"What is it?"

"Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list Brynne Deveraux. Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it."

"I’ll see what he knows."

"Elijah, I’m really sorry that you’re going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help– "

"You were going to die in that fire Hayley, along with my brother’s Mate and child. There was no choice." She smiled as she hung up. 

I went over to the balcony, needing some air. "Hang in there, Love...We're coming," I told the empty air, playing with my necklace. 

"Hey...They want us to find a name of a nurse back in 1919 during the Spanish Influenza."

I smiled. "I'm a Historian at heart...I got this." 

The boys returned as we researched the one displaced name...Clara Summerlin.

Hayley was typing on the laptop as I was going through old Historical records. Maybe I should take up a job as the city historian. "Hey, look, I found–" Elijah stopped Hayley from talking, indicating silence.

"You were right about the Deveraux witch." 

Before any of us could say anything, Marcel entered. "Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?"

I shook my head."Not much. She was a nurse as the Fleur De Lis Sanatorium." I held up an old photogragh, and Marcel froze. "Recognize her? Top row, second from the right."

Elijah shook his head. "No, I don’t. Marcel." He must have noticed the odd behavior. "Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk."

"The Sanatorium. That’s where you’ll find them."

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Hayley asked. 

"I just know."

Elijah saw right through him. "How do you know?"

Marcel sighed. "If I’m right, you need to know exactly what we’re walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you’re not gonna like."

"What did you do?" I asked. It was worst than we all thought. They brought Mikael to New Orleans, causing the events that helped influence Marcel taking it over and Nik in losing somebody he called his son. "Oh my god." 

Elijah was furious. "For the better part of a century, I have wondered how father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?"

Hayley gasped. "Elijah..!"

"Niklaus treated you like a son," Elijah hissed at Marcel. 

Marcel didn't waver. "Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?"

"When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath."

"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth." They were gone in a blink of an eye. 

"I'm going to find that witch-bitch and make her turn our people back," Hayley said, standing up. "And I'm going to make her get your father's memories back."

"Hayley," I called out. "Be careful!"

I sat down, and waited for Elijah and Nik to return. 


	98. Betrayal

"What did you do to him?" I asked for the sixth time as Nik withered on our bed. He was shirtless and sweaty. 

"Papa Tunde's blade is infused with dark magic, as you already know. The blade causes antagoinizing pain," Elijah explained. 

"He found out didn't he...He was going to kill Rebekah. And probably Marcel."

"Yes...You know Niklaus better than I do. We have never been this angry at each other before."

 _He's not angry,_ I thought, stroking his cheek. His fevered eyes went to me, but no words left his lips. "Well, he's home now and I'll to him. Take it out."

"I can't," Elijah said. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can't or won't?"

I rested my hand on his forehead, and Nik's eyes closed at my touch. "This was all you," Elijah told him. Cami rushed in, stopped by the vampire guards. 

"Camille!" he called out. She entered, looking confused. "Please."

"Why did you call me? Have you found a way to help my uncle?"

"I can try, but first, I need your help."

"I don't have time for games, Elijah. The hex on him is getting worse by the day."

"My brother has a mystical torture device buried in his chest, and his Mate's cousin who she considers a sister is inexplicably missing. So, I can assure you, I have no time to play any games, either."

"What do you need me to do? Wait a minute...The dagger the witch gave me is inside of him?"

"What witch?" I asked.

"Bastianna. The one that hexed my uncle."

"So, that's two out of three witches that we know that ressereuted.

"Every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering," Elijah said, rolling his his sleeves. 

"Who stabbed him?" asked Cami. 

I glared at Elijah. "I did, and now I intend to remove it. You might want to take a step back."

Cami did looking shocked and confused. "Why am I here?"

"Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one he wouldn't immediately slaughter along with Eleanor." I winched as he used a scapel to slice Nik open along a red scar on his flat stomach. "Also, he speaks of you..." He plunged his hand into his stomach, "..with what is a rare degree-for him, at least-of respect. I can see you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light." He finally pulled the knife out of Nik's chest, causing Nik to scream out in pain. 

"AGH!"

"A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly. You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist."

"I could've done that," I told him.

"You're pregnant," was all that Elijah told me.

"Don't you guys have bags of blood in storage?" Cami asked. 

"We do, but your blood is laced with vervain. So, it will burn him. He'll ingest it slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively, persuade him not to murder his baby sister." He turned to Nik. "Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah." He turned back to Cami. "Now, I fear Sabine may be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this."

"Elijah..." I called out, folowing him out of the room. "Hayley went after Sabine..."

Elijah sighed. "Thank you for your honesty, Eleanor."

I smiled. "Be careful," I told him. 

"As do you." 

I bent down and kissed Nik on the forehead. "I'm sorry this happened, but he's right. I'll be back, later." I looked at Cami. "Don't let him bully you." 

"I won't. Where are you going?"

"To deal with family matters." 

* * *

"Nell, this is Eve," Hayley introduced to the blonde woman. 

She smiled, and held out her hand. I gave a small smile. "Hey...You can call me Nell. You got her?" 

"We got her," Hayley smiled. 

"I had to tell Elijah. He's freaking out Nik going after Rebekah and the fact that you vanished. He wants to kill her so we gotta make this quick." 

"Then let's get this party started," Eve grinned, leading us to where we had Sabine tied to a tree. Hayley and Eve both had shotguns. 

"So what's this, payback? Look. I'm sorry I tricked you. I wasn't after you."

"What, and we were just collateral damage? You almost burned them and Jackson alive in that plantation fire," Eve told the witch.

Sabine struggled against the ropes and Hayley fired a warning shot. "Careful, Sabine, or Celeste or whatever you like to call yourself. Sudden moves make me jumpy." She cocked the gun again. "And homicidal."

"What, you're gonna kill me, honey?"

"No. We know better," I told her as the wolves growled behind me. "See, we know all about you. I know that you like to off yourself and then jump into other people's bodies. Well, that's not gonna happen here."

Hayley nodded. "I know we can't kill you, but try hexing me, and my friend Eve here will kneecap you. Go for her, and then, well, I'll really make it hurt. Go for Nell, and you'll have both of us to deal with."

"So, what do you want?"

Hayley and I glanced at each other. "Back in the 90's, you inhabited a witch named Brynne Deveraux, remember? Marcel had her, you, put a curse on a lot of werewolves so they'd only turn human on a full moon."

"I see. Yes. That was me. Let me guess. You want revenge."

Hayley shook her head. "I want you to undo the curse."

"And you better hurry because Elijah is coming and he's super pissed," I told the witch. My phone began to ring. "I gotta take this." I walked over a little ways, sitting on a log. "Cami? How's it going?"

"Good...He's up, but still weak. He told me that he knows that Rebekah and Marcel are going to need a witch."

"Davina. She's the only one that Marcel trusts. They're going to kill all three of the witches...or try."

"He said that they're the only ones that ripped his heart out in a thousand years."

I rubbed my hand over my own chest. I could feel his pain. "The last time he felt this way was when I died...the first me died by Mikael. Mikael was abusive. He was verbally and physically abusive. He's not angry. He's hurt."

"How do you know him so well?"

"I just do. Take care of him for me, Cami. I'm almost done here, then I'll head back."

Elijah arrived and I stayed on my stump as Eve came over. "You okay?" she asked. 

"No...My family is falling apart. My boyfriend is hurt by betrayal, one of the people I consider a sister is on his hit-list, and my other sister is trying to save our people at the cost of her own freedom. And my father doesn't remember me."

"He will," Eve told me. "Hayley made sure to mix a memory potion in the cure."

I smiled. "Well, that's one good thing."

"You're a Leboniar...You're strong. You got this."

"I worry for my family. And for this little one."

Elijah returned and I watched his tender moment with Hayley before she left with Jackson. I headed to my car, and started to drive back towards the compound. "Cami? I'm on my way home."

_"He's gone!"_

"What do you mean gone?!"

_"He found out that Rebekah came back and broke a statue. He had a stake, and he said that it couldn't be destroyed. He also fed from a man on the street."_

My eyes widened. "Oh my god...I know what you're talking about. I got this Cami. Thanks for your help. I rushed towards the cemetary, and parked my car, rushing in. "Niklaus?!" 

My phone rang and I sighed. "Marcel...Why did you and Rebekah have to return? Things are so much worst now."

"Where are you?"

"In the cemetary trying to find my boyfriend and try to keep him from killing Rebekah. Where are you?"

"With Davina. She's...she's not okay. What do I do?"

I sighed, rubbing the spot between my eyes. "Call Cami. She's a shrink and she'll help. Trust me, I've been to shrinks and I found some sort of relief."

I sat down, and saw Nik walking up to me, eyes full of hatred. "I thought I could smell you. Why are you here?!"

"Sit down, Nik..." I told him, pattign the spot next to me. 

"I have to find my traitorous siblings."

"Sit. Down." He sighed, and moved over to me, still holding the White Oak Steak. "Clever, using Alaric's stake. You know it can't be destroyed."

"She wanted me dead," was all that he said. 

"Do you think after a thousand of years of torment, that you would wish you dead? She's your sister, Nik. You hurt her. Over and over again. Just like she hurt you." He growled at that. "You're not angry...That feeling in your chest? The one where you feel sick, sad, angry...That's hurt. You've suffered so much hurt, but this time...The one person who you thought you could trust betrayed you in the cruelest of ways. She hurt you. And when you're hurt , you lash out. You're like a wounded animal. You lashed out at Tyler when he betrayed you. You lashed out at Caroline when she hurt you. I know all about hurt because when Elena used me to kill Kol, I was hurt. I saw the look of pain in your eyes, and then she locked me in there with you. But despite everything, I still loved her. We talk everyday about this and that. Don't kill Rebekah, because you'll never forgive yourself."

He gave me one hard look and rushed off. I stayed in that spot, waiting for him to return to me. He did, and his eyes were full of pain. "I didn't do it...You were right."

I sighed, and went over to hug him. He hugged me back, his tears silently soaking my shirt. Once he composed himself, I reached up and kissed him softly, but still full of passion. "Come on...Let's go home."

But home wasn't exactly what it was. It was full of vampires. "Is there a reason why you lot are loitering in my home?" Nik asked, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I asked them to be here. You and I need to settle this out in the open."

Nik growled. "Nik, no..." I whispered.

"I thought you would've run off by now."

"Yeah. Well, this is my town. You may want me to beg forgiveness, but I'm not sorry. I may not be able to beat you, but I came here to face you, to end this in front of my people. If you're gonna kill me for that, get on with it."

Nik looked at him, and was about to say something. But instead, he turned around and headed for our room. Elijah rushed in, throwing Marcel against the wall. "Good evening. I trust I need no introduction. After all, this was once my family home. Tonight I'm taking it back." He turned to the crowd. "Your privileges here have been revoked." Then he turned to Marcel and pointed at him. "Marcellus, out of respect for my sister, I will grant you this one mercy. I will allow you to keep your life. However, you're hereby exiled. If I so much as find a trace of you in the French Quarter, it will not end well for you. Do you understand?...That is all. Run along."

Elijah joined me up on the balancony as I made my way over to my Mate. "Nicely done, brother. You're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed," Nik told his older brother. He walked back in our bedroom and I sighed as Elijah joined me. 

"Will be he alright?" Elijah asked quietly. 

"I don't know...But I think he'll get there with time. Mikael hurt all of you. I work everyday to make sure that he doesn't win. But I'm seeing a difference."

"It's because of you and your child," Elijah told me. "Your relationship...It's different than it was back when you were Lenore. He needs you. He deserves you."

I smiled at him. "You deserve happiness to, Lijah. What you did for Hayley...That was sweet. You're a good man." I kissed his cheek and walked into the bedroom. Nik had a old chest open and held a wooden knight. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his neck, providing him support and strength. He was broken...This family was. But I was going to make everyone whole again. 


	99. Demons Come to Haunt

"They say the passage of time will heal all wounds, but the greater the loss, the deeper the cut, and the more difficult the process to become whole again. The pain may fade, but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering, and make the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again. So, as time moves along, we get lost in distractions. Act out in frustration, react with aggression, give in to anger. And, all the while we plot and plan as we wait to grow stronger, and before we know it, the time passes. We are healed. Ready to begin anew."

"How poetic," I smirked, laying on Nik's chest on the couch in his painting room. He smiled, and kissed me.

"I couldn've done it without you, Nell...My heart beats for you, and only for you."

"Then why is that bitch parading around our home?" I asked.

"Jealous?" he asked, rolling me carefully to my back.

"She's skinny and beautiful. I'm...fat..."

"You're gorgeous," Nik declared, kissing my nose. "I never thought that I would find happiness with a Mate and a child, but then I found you. I love you, Eleanor. I would rather have you round with our child than the witch any day. I keep her around because I like to keep my enemies close."

"You're different...Happier," I told him as he moved to enter me. I gasped, and clutched his back. "You sound like a man who's made peace with his demons."

" _Our_ demons..Our demons are dead, or chased off."

I kissed him, gripping his side as the witch-bitch came inside of the room. "Oh...I was trying to find Klaus."

I growled, pushing my Mate off of me as I pulled the blanket up over my body. "You found him...Is there a reason you're in here with so little clothes on?"

Genevieve blinked, and smiled as I pushed myself up. Nik instantly helped me, grabbing my hand. "I just came to thank him for his hospitality."

"Right," I growled, pulling Nik's shirt on over my body. 

"Niklaus, you're forgetting one demon that still resides here," Elijah said, handing the red-headed witch her heels. "I trust you can find your clothing and the door." The woman took her shoes and left. "You do recall that woman tortured our sister?"

"She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery," Nik told him grabbing his other shirt and pulling it on. 

"And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever."

"A desire which she apparently harbored for quite some time!"

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to get up from the couch. Both men easily helped me. "Thanks...Look, it's been a month. We all miss Rebekah."

Elijah nodded. "But, you must stop distracting yourself with this ridiculous behavior and channel it into some kind of action."

"Why must I, exactly?"

"Because over the course of Marcel's tenure, the city grew accustomed to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now, you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that. Eleanor and I have been doing all that we can."

"He's not going to listen, Elijah. He's too stubborn. I'm going to take a shower and get some breakfast." I walked out, but still heard what was said next. 

"Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits."

"If you can so easily neglect your home, I wonder what will become of your daughter and Mate. Have you forgotten what it was like to live beneath the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again." 

* * *

"Hayley!" I called out, carefully stomping my way over towards my sister from another mister. 

"Nell...God, you're huge?! Seven months?" she teased, placing a hand on my belly. 

I glared. "Hahaha...I had to get out of there. Nik's being frustrating, Elijah's being Elijah, and one of the witch bitches is there trying to sneak her claws into my man."

"Tear her eyes out. I miss you."

"I miss you too...So, is he here?"

Hayley nodded. "Yeah...He's been asking me questions about you non stop since he turned back...Come on..."

I froze. "What if he doesn't like me..."

"Everybody likes you," Hayley assured, leading me to a man wearing jeans and a blue button up, and a jean jacket. "Victor?"

The man turned and green eyes met mine. "Hi..." I said. 

"Hi..." he said. 

"I'm going to see what Jackson is doing...Good luck," Hayley whispered to me, leaving us alone. We found a seat near the fire pit both of us quiet. 

"I don't even know what to say," I said, playing with a bracelet on my wrist. 

"You look like your mother," Victor smiled. 

I smiled back. "What happened to her?" 

Victor sighed. "She...Your mother wasn't a nice person. You began to siphon her powers from when you an infant. She was going to kill you after she was born, so I stopped her. I handed her to Marcel Gerald, and went back to take care of everybody that wished you harm. I just told them that she died after childbirth, and you died along with her. I had my memory wiped so I wouldn't be compelled to go and find you. But now, here we are."

"I still don't know what to say," I chuckled, feeling awkward. "I don't know how to do this."

"Maybe we should start at just hello." He smiled and held out his hand. "Hello...I'm Victor Lebonair. You're father."

I smiled back, and grabbed his hand to shake it. "Hi...I'm Eleanor Charoltte Gilbert, but you can call me Nell."

"Why Nell?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't fond of Eleanor. My sister, her name is Elena and it was too close to hers, so I started going by Nell. The only person that calls me Eleanor is Elijah."

"Oh...So...Did you do okay at school?"

"Well enough. My favorite subject was History and Writing. I wrote a book, and it should be published by the fall. I'm really into History though. I started to help out at City Hall, organizing historical artifacts." 

"I've loved History as well," he smiled. "So, you're dating the Original Hybrid."

"Niklaus Mikaelson, yes...Did you know?"

"Your mother knew that you would be different. That you would be powerful."

"How long were you two married?"

"We weren't...She was just a one-time fling. My sister...Hayley's mother. She wasn't happy with me, but she helped until she died."

"Oh."

"Look, Nell...I don't know how to be a father, or how to be a father to a grown woman. But I want to be a part of your life, if that's okay with you. I know that you probably had a good childhood with the Gilberts, and I don't want to replace them as your parents. You can call me Victor if you want, and then we can see where this goes."

I nodded. "Okay...I'll like that." 

"Nell!" 

I turned to see Hayley and Jackson coming over to us. "What's going on?" I asked. 

"Did you know that Elijah was holding a summit without us?"

My eyes widened. "What? No! And I helped him organize a peace treaty. This is unbelivable."

You're telling us. Some of the wolves are pissed," Jackson told me. 

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I swear that I had no idea."

"I believe you," he smiled. 

"Well, I'm going over there to give him a piece of my mind." 

"You're going to help us?" Oliver asked. 

"Yeah...I may be sleeping with a Hybrid and friends with many vamps, but I'm still a wolf. I was a wolf before I even met a vampire, and I'll always be a wolf. I want my daughter to grow up loving all parts of herself. Vampire, witch, and werewolf. I'm going to kick Elijah's ass." The look on his face when me and Hayley barged in was priceless as everybody protested us being there. "Are you fucking serious? You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say?" I asked, him. 

"What the hell are they doing here?" Diego asked. 

"Shut it, Diego," I growled.

Elijah came over to us, looking at the vampire. "Diego, sit. We are not dividing the city. We're establishing boundaries-"

"No, Elijah! There is not gonna be a peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table," Hayley argued. Diego and Witch-Bitch scoffed. "And if they don't get one, I can guarantee that you will all regret it."

Elijah pulled us to the side. "Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?"

"No, actually, I don't! Because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told me. Tell me something, Elijah. Did you leave the werewolves out because of me?"

"I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter. My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here. Now, I can assure you once this treaty is solidified, it will expand to include your people."

I scoffed. "And until then, I should tell them what? Sit? Stay? Roll over? This isn't fair!" 

Elijah was losing his control as he shouted. "I would prefer that you remove yourself from the process all together!" Hayley and I glared at him, and his face softened. "Hayley, are you absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the compound?"

"You think the I belong there? That Nell or the baby belongs there? You think that's where she'll be safe? She's only staying because of your brother."

"Is the bayou any better? "

"The wolves deserve a voice. Give them one. You know it's the right thing to do." She left, and I scoffed at him. 

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"I helped you draw up the treaty. I was stupid enough to believe that you had my best interest at heart. Hayley's right, Elijah. We deserve a voice. If not for us then for the baby when she comes." I turned and headed back to the compound.

Elijah came into my bedroom. "I'm sorry...I should've been honest with my intentions."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I understand. And you were right. My niece is part wolf, as her mother is a wolf and her aunt. I wish for you all to have equal part of the quarter. That is why I'm throwing a party to extend the of friendship. The wolves are invited."

I smiled. "Thank you Elijah." 

I dressed in a dark pink dress, throwing my hair up in a bun as I made my way into Nik's painting room. "It's beautiful," I commented seeing his newest creation. 

He smiled and turned towards me. "Not as beautiful as you. I heard about your outburst. Very nice."

"I've learned from the best. I met my father today." 

"How was it?" he asked, pulling me over so I can lean against his lap. 

"Odd...Strange. He wants to be part of my life. He's going to be here tonight. Will you come down and greet him?"

"I don't know..."

"Rebekah is gone, and so is Marcel. You being up here isn't healthy. You wanted to be king, so be King. If not for me, then for our daughter." 

He smiled, kissing me. "Alright." 

"Victor," I greeted, seeing the wolves walk in. "Jackson, Oliver, Hayley."

"This is going to work right?" she asked, hugging me. 

"Yeah...You're the voice of the werewolves...I'm going to do my job, and make sure that everybody follows the peace treaty."

"The enforcer," she smiled. 

"Yep. Everybody knows I have a temper," I smiled. 

"Welcome to our home," Elijah greeted. 

"I wouldn't be here if Hayley and Nell hadn't forced the issue."

"Yes. It's rather unlikely that you'll experience an outpouring of kind sentiment here. The vampires in particular view you as...well, barbaric."

Jackson sighed. "Hayley tells me that this peace treaty is important to you."

"Yes, it certainly is. So much so, in fact, that if anyone threatened to dismantle what I'm building here, I'd destroy everything they hold dear."

"Elijah," I coughed.

Elijah smiled at the guests. "Have a wonderful evening."

"I need a drink," Hayley sighed. 

"Lucky, bitch," I whispered, causing her to smirk. 

The party went smoothly, and even Nik came down the stairs to greet some guests. I was proud of him. "Davina!" I called out. 

Her eyes went wide and rushed into my arms. "I'm so glad your back...I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to come talk."

"It's okay...You're here now. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you? You doing okay?" 

She froze and shook her head. "The other witches don't like me...I-I think I'm cut off from magic."

"I doubt that." I told her. "You're very strong."

"The ancestors were angry at me. I can't even make a flower bloom!"

"I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself. So, what if you're stuck with several mean girls. That was most of my life before I became a wolf. Rise up above them. I believe in you, Davina. "

She smiled and left as I went to my Mate. "Hey...There you are," he told me. "Now, which one is your father."I smiled, leading him down to where Victor was standing, taking a drink of a glass of bourban. "Hello, mate. I'm Klaus." 

"Victor," my father said, shaking his hand.

"Shall we dicuss my intentions with your daughter or her dowry."

I smacked his shoulder. "Behave," I ordered. 

"Yes, Mistress," he teased back. "Welcome to our home. I have very honarble intentions to your daughter and I love her very much. If you ever wish to come out of the bayou, then you're welcome to our home."

"Hey, wolf boy. Should have had them put it in a bowl for you," Diego sneered at Oliver. 

"Well, yeah, if you want me to crush your skull with it."

An woman came over to them, trying to intervene. "Please, boys. At least fight over something interesting. Me, perhaps?"

"Nah, you don't want to get involved with his kind. See, they got this nasty little habit of going berserk and ripping innocent people to shreds."

"No, no, no. Okay? Look. If my people wronged you in any way, you have my condolences, okay? Though I'd be surprised my kin could choke them down, being half as ugly as him."

Things got heated as Diego picked Oliver up and threw him across the courtyard in a table covered in glasses. Diego vamp-ran at him, but Oliver piined him against the wall. Elijah intervened, pushing Oliver against a table. 

"HEY!" I shouted, rushing over. 

"This ends now. I won't ask again," Elijah told him.

"Oh, we'll end it all right," Jackson said, pinning Diego to a wall, a stake aimed right at the heart. 

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "This all needs to stop, RIGHT NOW! I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."

"Are approaching a point?" Elijah asked. 

"My point, Elijah, is this-if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point? Kill each other and get it all over with." Everybody stared at me, and Hayley smirked from behind me.. One by one, everybody let go of each other. "Good...This isn't going to work if we're at each other's throats. This is our home. I don't want to see it get ripped to shreds. So, the werewolves will be welcomed in the Quarter. The vampires will be mindful of who they feed on, the human's will have domain as will the witches. We can all win and still be cooperative."Elijah nodded, as did the pretty woman, Witch-Bitch, and Hayley. Diego nodded lastly. "Good. Now, shall we sign the document?" 

Eijah returned home, and had Nik sign it as resassurance of peace. "I would like you to sign it as well, Nell. If it wasn't for you, then we would have never come to an agreement."

I smiled, signing my name. "There...Here's to a new tommorow," I told Elijah, clinking my glass with his. 


	100. Uneasy Lies the Heart

"Nik?" I groaned, feeling his side of the bed cold. Opening my eyes, I saw him painting, staring at me. 

"What are you doing up so early? After last night, I expected you to sleep in."

"Yes, well, morning sun offers the best light. Hold still. I'm almost finished."

"Please tell me you're not painting me pregnant."

"But I love that you're pregnant." 

"So, can I see it?"

"No...Think of it as a present." 

"What are you planning?" I asked. He took the canvas off the easel and went over to kiss me. 

"It's a surprise, Love. Go back to sleep. You and our Littlest Wolf need rest." 

I smiled, and laid back down, but a noise prevented my sleep. "Well, there goes that idea. Help me up?"

He did and we went out onto the balcony. "What the fuck, Elijah?" I asked, crossing my arms underneath my breasts. 

"Klaus, Nell," Genevieve greeted coming up the stairs. 

"Enough with all the racket!" Nik shouted over the noise. 

"Is there a problem, brother?" Elijah asked, turning to the construction workers. "Gentlemen, please."

"I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus."

"Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not."

"A bigger bathroom would be nice," I said. "And we need to make a nursery. She's coming in three months, ready or not," I told my Mate. 

"I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover," Genevieve told Nik.

"Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something."

"Actually I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change."

"Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?" Elijah asked. 

"The Fête des Bénêdictions. Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society."

"So your coven attempted to destroy my family and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment. And you would like a party for the witches. "

"Not to mention trying to kill me and my baby," I told her.

"I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you both think it over?" 

She left, and Nik turned to us. Oh, don't be such a stiff, Elijah. The tourists love a good festival. Besides, what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a one-time enemy?"

"A onetime enemy with whom you've grown rather nauseatingly fond of."

"Well, who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?"

"One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending to the needs of your Mate's family?"

"So, Hayley's the reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation? Elijah, the truth is, my Mate and her cousin are werewolf royalty. She's far safer in the bayou with her pack than she would ever be here with us. And Nell is safer by my side. Don't worry. I'll bring her home before the birth. No child of mine will be without their family."

Elijah sighed watching him walk away. "I do not know how you deal with him."

"Patience and love, Elijah. Patience and love," I told him, patting his chest. "Well, if we're doing this, then I'll meet with Hayley and the wolves. You get the vamps together."

"Alright..." he said. 

* * *

"What's with the people?" I asked my birth father as I made my way over to him. 

"They're here to see your cousin. And you, of course."

"I don't even live here...And I won't. I never wanted to rule a pack of werewolves. I'm happy living in the quarter with my Mate. I got plumbing, books, and a warm cozy bed with many pillows to support this huge belly. All I wanted was a family and a home, and I got them. But I'm here to talk to Hayley. She's the leader."

"Nell!" Hayley called out, going over to hug me. 

"Hey...So, the witches want to throw this feast thing where you bring them gifts and you ask for blessings. And since you signed the treaty-Our people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter. Which is why it's important for the wolves to attend. God...I sound like Elijah."

"Thanks, but no thanks?"

"Let's hear her out," Oliver said. 

"The witches are the ones that cursed your pack. And they've been nothing but crap to us since I first came to town. No. We're not going."

"It's a new day in the Quarter, Hayley. I agree with Oliver. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball. We'll send a representative with a gift," Jackson told me. 

I narrowed my eyes at the young leader, and went after my cousin. "Hey..." I grabbed her arm. "That was too easy. Don't trust him. Don't trust any of them."

I left, and dressed in a black dress with lace long sleeves to the festival. I stood outside as the girls got into the places. I watched as each of the three girls displayed their magic, and I clapped the loudest for Davina. "You look beautiful," I told her. 

"Thank you...I wish that Josh was here."

"Me too...He kinda grew on me. So, how's life with the witches. They treating you better?"

"Not really."

"Well, my offer still stands. If you ever need any help, or a getaway car, or a new house, then I got your back."

"Thank you..." she smiled, hugging me. I smiled back, and jumped as the baby sent a powerful kick. "You okay?!" 

"I'm fine...It's just the baby kicking...She gets active at night. Here..." I took her hand, and placed it to the side of my belly. 

Davina grinned feeling the baby move. "Wow...That's so cool!"

"I know..." I laughed. "She's running out of room in there so she;'s trying to find a new position. Sometime's it's her elbows, her knees, but mainly her feet." 

"Hey...Hi, Davina. I need to talk you," Hayley told me, puling me away. "You were right...They were up to something."

"Are you going to share?"

"They made a deal with Klaus...To make moonlight rings."

"Moonlight rings?" I asked. 

"Yeah...Apparently, like day light rings, but for us. They'll prevent us from shifting with the moon. No more pain, no more broken bones."

"Oh my god..."

"I know. He's doing it for you, you know. He loves you, and he hates seeing you in pain." 

"Strange. I thought you'd be in the company of your colorful friends," Elijah told Hayley.

"Oh. You asked for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me."

Elijah smiled and held out his arm, which Hayley reluctantly took. He held his other arm out for me, and I followed him into the after-party. 

"Welcome. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied," Genevieve told everybody. The guests began to line up and I watched from the side lines. Hayley was first, and smiled at Davina. She was about to be handed a gift, but was stopped by an attendent, and was moved to Monique. Hayley sighed and placed the fit down. It went on, with Davina getting no gifts, and my heart broke. Davina was near tears as the torture continued. She rushed off, and I sighed, going to follow her. Josh was about to lead her away when Nik showed up. 

"Joshua. What a fortunate coincidence, finding you here. We have unfinished business."

"You need to leave here. Right now," Davina ordered. 

"Now, to be fair, love, you're not quite as powerful as you once were, are you? You're in no position to give orders."

"Nik, what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled at me with the glint in his eyes and sped over to Josh, and grabbed him by the neck. "Come along, lad."

"Hey, can we talk about this?" Josh asked. 

Davina and I followed them. "Josh!"

"Niklaus, don't you dare!" I growled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me." He handed her a small box.

"No. I don't want your gift," Davina told him. 

Nik lowered his voice. I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please. From Nell and me." He handed Davina the box. "Love?"

I took his hand, and we walked on. "What did you give her?"

"Her friend back...My mother's spell for daylight rings."

I stopped and pulled him into a kiss. "God, I love you," I told him.

"I hear you made quite an impression with the wolves. My arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret, and yet you forced it out of them. It's very bold. As was your decision to represent them here today, on your own. I trust you'll do nothing to harm our cause," Nik said to Hayley as she came over.

"Are you really gonna go behind Elijah's back?" she asked. 

"Come on! What difference does it make to you as long as your people benefit?"

"If I find out that you are playing some game, trying to manipulate us for one of your schemes-"

Nik grinned at her. "You know, you've come a long way, Wolf-Girl. I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning, but I never knew you were a queen."

I smiled a bit as she huffed and walked away. "Nell...The rings..." 

"I know...You're doing it for me...for our daughter."

"I never want you to live life in pain. I love you, and I love our daughter. I want to give you the one thing that you never could have...Happiness." 

My heart stopped as he began to kneel down, but he was interrupted. A large group of drummers entered. "Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard," the lead drummer said.

"What's going on?" I asked, as the crowd frowned and started whsierping. All of the drummers took out straight razors and sliced their wrists ope, bleeding all over the floor. "Oh my god!" I gasped.

Nik growled, pushing me behind him. The vamps in the room began to get antsy at the smell of blood. It reminded me of Pastor Young's funeral back in Mystic Falls.

"Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick," Elijah shouted. "We do not violate our agreement." 

The lights went out and all of hell broke lose. I didn't know what was happening until I was pushed down, my hands going over to protect my belly. When the lights came on, I lifted myself up off the floor, seeing Hayley sitting up as well, her head bleeding."THERE WILL BE NO PEACE" was written in blood on the wall.

"Hey! - Elijah?" Hayley calle dout. 

"Nik?!" I asked, trying to sit up. I was in his arms instantly, and rushed out of there. He placed me on his feet and studied me. "Nik, I'm fine! We're fine!" I told him. 

I returned home and waited for Nik to come back. "What happened?"

"I ended my arrangement with the witch. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...Nik, those rings."

"Despite what Elijah thinks, I'm doing this for you...for our daughter, and for Hayley. For your father. Eleanor...I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. I saw your passion, your fight, and your fire. I loved Lenore once, but I love you more. I'm in love with you, and I want to life the rest of my immortality with you." 

"Oh my god...is this really happening?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart. 

He smiled and bent down on his knee. He produced a ring, without a stone in the middle. "This ring once housed a stone that protected our people from turning. Once I find it, you will be of the first to have them. But this ring..." He pulled a gold band with a halo diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around it, "This ring is a symbol of my love and promise to you. I promise that I will love you for always and forever. I'll be your protector, your warmth, and your secuirty. I have suffered for a thousand years. You've healed a broken boy. Will you marry me?"

I laughed, nodding my head through my tears. "Yes, Niklaus...I'll marry you."

I grinned, slipping the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was lifted off my feet as he stood up. "Thank you..." he whispered, kissing me. 


	101. Untimely Demises

"This is stupid," I told Hayley as she prepped pillows and a blanket for me. 

"You're almost full term, and I have no idea what I'm doing," Hayley explained, helping me down onto the ground. "I told Eve our dilemia and turns out...She's a midwife!" 

I glanced at the blonde werewolf. "You know how to deliver babies?"

She smiled at me, bending down. "Yep!" 

"Great," I said, leaning agianst the pillows. 

"Let's start with breathing exercises. Inhale...exhale..." I breathed for several minutes. "That's it. Inhale and release."

"So, I guess this means no epidural, huh? You sure I can't do this thing in, say, a hospital, the place with the doctors and the drugs?"

"Honey, the werewolves have been having babies out here since before you were born. Stop worrying," Eve told me. 

"And I thought you didn't trust doctors."

"I don't, and the one I do trust is probably dead or is still in Mystic Falls."

"Remind me to never vist your hometown," Eve joked. 

"Okay. Then what, Eve? I don't even know what it's like to have a mother, let alone be one," I said, trying to sit up. Hayley helped me, as did Eve.

"Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do."

"I hope so," I sighed, running a hand across my belly. 

"What's that?" Hayley asked, grabbing my hand. 

"Oh! Um...Nik proposed...and I said yes."

"Oh my god!" Hayley gasped. 

"You sound like Elena when I told her."

"Pardon the interruption. I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising," Elijah entered. 

"Somebody help me up?" I asked. Elijah and Hayley lent me a hand and I followed them out to meet up with Jackson, Oliver, and my dad.

"You're making a grave mistake," Elijah told us.

"So, you're just worried about us. Is that it?" Oliver asked. 

"Look, Elijah. We know all about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse-" Jackson began to explain.

"-Our gift-" Oliver interjected.

"-Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after. Won't have to."

"I see. There are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation."

"Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way."

Elijah lookaed at Hayley. "You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so."

"We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life."

"Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that."

I was about to say something when the sound of a motorbike cut our argument short.

"What the hell?" Jackson asked, going over to see who it was. 

A man got off the bike, walking over to us. "Which one of you is in charge?"

"Who's asking?" Jackson asked. 

Elijah stiffed, and tackled the man. I barely had a moment to blink as the motorbike exploded, everybody getting thrown backwards in the blast. 

My ears were ringing as I came too, seeing the carange around us. "Hayley?!" I shouted over the ringing, my eye blinking.

"Nell, are you okay?" Victor asked, helping me sit up. 

I nodded, seeing Hayley get up and going to grab a little girl. "It's ok. Here. Come here. Oh, God. Jackson? Here. Get her away from here."

"Come on," Jackson told the child. 

"Hayley," Elijah called out as I went to home somebody with Victor behind me. 

"Elijah."

"Wolfsbane."

"It must have been in the gas tank. You're the fastest. Take him, anyone else who can't walk on their own." Elijah looked at her. "It's ok, Elijah. I'm fine. They need your help."

Hayley went over to me and Victor as we helped a couple of people up. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded, still unsure of what just happened. "Yeah...I think so."

"If anything feels wrong, come find me okay?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear and adrenaline.

"I'll keep my eye on her," Victor told her.

She nodded, and rushed off to help Oliver. I began to help triage people, offering bottles of water as Elijah came over to me. "Hayley's gone."

"I saw her and Oliver talking, and both seemed pretty pissed. I'm pissed too, Elijah. They were defenseless. There's children here..." 

"I know," Elijah told me, holding out his hand. "I think you dropped this."

I saw the ring and slid it back on my finger. "Congratulations...I've never expected Niklaus to marry you. I'm happy for you both."He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Sister." 

I smiled back. He went to call my wayward cousin while Victor and I began to distrubte water and blankets for the makeshift hospital. "You sure you're okay? You're pretty far along, Kiddo. This isn't good for you and the baby."

"I'm fine, Dad..." I said, not realizing what I just said. Since we first met each other, we've been learning more and more about each other and I found many similarites between us. "I don't know why I just said that." 

"I don't mind..." he said, smiling down at me. 

"Get everyone out of here! Now!" Elijah shouted. 

Eight different exposions went off from the encampements. I was pushed down by my dad as another went off close to us. "Oh god..." I gasped, seeing more carnage. Things went from bad to worst, with Eve being severly wounded. I began to feel light headed as I helped carry water into the shack where it was being treated as a hospital. 

"Eleanor..." Elijah said rushing over to steady me. 

"I'm fine...Just got dizzy."

"Nell, you've been working hard. I really appreciate it, but sit down for a minute...Drink some water," Jackson told me, handing me a water bottle. 

"Thanks, Jack..." I said, taking a sip. 

"Your blood pressure is up...I can hear your heart racing," Elijah told me. 

"I'm fine...I can help."

"You need rest," Victor told me. "Just get some rest." 

I sighed, and sat on a bed, leaning against the wall. Soon enough, I was asleep. When I woke up, I was in my own bed with my father watching over me. "What? How did I get here?"

"Elijah brought you home, and your fiance tucked you into bed. He made me stay here and watch over you. He loves you..."

I smiled, and sat up. "I know...What happened after I fell asleep."

"Eve died...Hayley stayed behind, but also warned me to watch and protect you. I think that Elijah told me the same thing. You're very well loved."

"We're...a family, no matter how twisted we are. Thank you for staying."

"You're my kid..." he smiled. "I'll have your back."

"You know...There's a saying in this family. Always and forever."

"Then I'll have your back...Always and forever." 


	102. Who's Your Daddy?

_Klaus knew he was late the minute he stepped into the room. Everybody was silent and already seated as he walked down the aisle of the church. He bent down and kissed Cami on the cheek, and headed to the front of the church to pay his final respects to Father Kieran. He opened the casket and gasped. Instead of the priest was a baby, and in his heart he knew it was his daughter. She had his eyes, but Nell's smile, nose, and facial features. She was beautiful. He smiled down at her as she cooed up at him. "Hi," he whispered, his hands reaching in to pick her up. Before he could, he felt a stabbing pain in his back and heard a squishing noise. He looked down in horror as blood poured from his mouth near his daughter. He turned around, seeing Mikael standing there, grinning. He grabbed Klaus in a choke-hold as Klaus gagged on his blood._ "Greetings, boy..." _Mikael sneered._

Klaus gasped awake, sitting straight up in his bed. "Nik...What's wrong?" 

He looked at his very pregnant Mate, and sighed in relief that it was just a dream. Nell was just at 8 months and the impending arrival of their baby was weighing heavily on him. He nearly finished the nursery for their daughter, but now...He was terrified that he would fail this child. 

"Nothing...Go back to sleep," he told her, ushering back down. He knew that she often couldn't get comfortable and sleep was hard for her to come buy. He fixed her pillows, tucking her back in as he laid down next to her, his hand on her rounded belly. He smiled a bit when he felt his daughter stirring inside of her mother. _Soon, my Littlest Wolf_. 

"What's wrong?" Nell asked, yawning. 

"Just a nightmare...Nothing to worry about. Sleep."

She moaned and snuggled into her pillows, quickly falling asleep. The rest of the night, he couldn't find rest. 

* * *

"Hey," I greeted Hayley sitting outside of the bar waiting for my cousin to arrive. I pulled myself up, and Hayley smiled, helping me up. 

"Hey. Thanks for waiting."

"No problem. I left my dad at the compound."

"How is Victor getting along?" Hayley asked, linking her arm through mine. 

"Well, he's happy that his room is bigger than his little shack. Nik and him seem to be butting heads."

"God...I wonder how Klaus will react when your baby starts dating?"

"Poor guy...They'll be terrified." We laughed as we stepped into the bar, people partying it up. "Isn't this a wake?" 

"People know how to party it up," Hayley said. 

"How are the wolves? Oliver especially."

"It's getting worst. So, any wedding plans yet?"

"Not until I lose twenty five pounds," I sighed, looking down at my beach ball belly. I was beyond huge. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"I imagine," she smirked. "There's your fiance." 

"Hey," I told Elijah and Nik. I moved to sit between them in the booth between them while Hayley went to sit next to Elijah. 

"I will warn you, ladies, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today,: Elijah warned us.

I could tell because Nik was already in the bag. "Sod off," he growled to Elijah. 

"What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling."

Nik smiled fakely at her. "It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us."

Hayley gave him a fake smiled, speaking sarcastically. "Awesome! Then, we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama, and then you two both realize I'm very capable of looking after myself."

"The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety!"

"Hey!" I told him, rubbing his arm. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm just informing your cousin about families stick together. But, right now, " he grabbed his bottle of scotch, and opened it. "I'm gonna finish this bottle, and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me. " He looked up at the ceiling. "Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing." He took a chug straight from the bottle. 

"Elaborate," Elijah said as me and Hayley looked at him in concern. He looked very troubled. "Have you dreamt of our father?"

"Go ahead, have a good laugh."

"I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too."

Nik sat up straighter. "What?"

"If you are also seeing him...Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?"

We all turned to stare at Witch Bitch Genevieve. "Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" Nik said as he smiled at her and waved.

I grabbed his arm as he and Elijah stood up. "Be careful," I told him, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"I will, Love. See you back at home. Hayley...I meant what I said." He gave me one last kiss, with his hand on the top of my belly and walked off. 

"He's right. You should move back. Everybody knows that you've been staying in the bayou. Why do you think my dad moved in? Plus, I miss you. And so does Elijah."

"I miss you too. No offense, but I can't stand your fiance. I think I have a suspect though. Francessa Correa."

"Why would she plan the bombing?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." 

After the funeral, my dad and I went out for a walk, his hand on the small of my back. "Thanks for taking me out for ice cream. I really appreciate it," I told Victor. 

"You're welcome, kiddo. You're about ready to pop aren't you."

"One more month. I really appreciate you staying here. I know it's not easy."

"I nearly lost you once. I'm not going to let you go again. So, what is with Mikael guy?"

"He's an abusive asshole that killed me...Well, the original me, to punish Nik. He isn't Nik's real dad, and turned his hand to him. Sometimes, it would be real bad. Then once he found out of Nik's true parentage, he killed the entire clan, including his father."

"You sure you want to marry into this family?"

"Yes, Dad. I love Nik...I see the broken person. I see the pre-Hybrid Nik. He's in there. I love him."

"Just as long as he treats you right and loves you, that's all that matters." I shivered, looking behind me. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...I just thought I felt something."

"Let's get you home...You got a big day tommorow."

I nodded, and pulled my jacket around my body as we headed on him. The next day, I didn't feel much better. I kept coughing, and I'm sure that I was coming down with a fever. I walked down the funeral procession, one hand in Nik's as I coughed into the other. 

"You alright? You look-" Elijah began to say. 

"-A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" I finished. 

He smiled at me. "I was going to say you look lovely. You look beautiful as well, Hayley."

She smiled, blushing a little bit. "How did your talk with the bitch go?" I asked. 

"Not good. Do you think I was the target of those bombings?" she asekd. 

"Of course you were the target! Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill!" Nik grinned. "I would string you up, for all your worshippers to see."

Hayley glared at him. "I believe that was my brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return home with us." He then turned to Nik. "Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder?"

Nik sighed. "As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder, and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will, for the sake of my child and my Mate."

"One bad dream, and suddenly, you want to be a responsible daddy!" Hayley said. 

He grinned, wrapping his arm around me and Hayley, pulling us close. "Let me put this into perspective: my father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my child."

"Mmm. You forgot one thing in your little attempt to plead your case, Love- she's not your child. She's ours." I kissed him and walked away following Hayley. 

"Cami!" I called out.

"Nell, hi..."

"Hi. This is my cousin, Hayley. We just wanted to say that-" I coughed again, clearning my throat, "We're sorry about your uncle. He was really...good to people like us during the storm, and I really appreciated that."

Cami smiled at us. "Thank you...You want something, do you?"

Hayley smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry about the timing...I was just wondering, if before he died, he said anything weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the bayou. If you hear anything-"

Cami sighed. "Look, Hayley? I'm trying-mostly failing-to stay out of all this stuff, but...she's a real bitch, so, yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Hayley smiled. "Thanks. And again, sorry about your uncle."I walked off, stopping as I was attacked by a coughing spell, and felt woozy. "Nell? You okay?" Hayley asked as I leaned against a lightpost, coughing into my handkerchief. I gasped, seeing blood on the white linen. "Oh my god!" I started coughing again, my world going black. The last thing I saw was Hayley on her knees catching me, Nik, and Elijah rushing over. 

* * *

"Klaus!" Hayley shouted, catching Nell's body as she hit the ground. 

"What happened?!" Klaus asked, breathing heavily. 

"I don't know! She started coughing up blood and collasped!"

"Niklaus, we need to get her out of her," Elijah told his brother, helping him lift Nell's body up. Hayley rushed again of them, opening the doors of the compound. 

"What's going on?" Victor asked, coming down the stairs as the two Originals carried in his unconcious daughter. Hayley cleared the table quickly as the placed Nell's body down. "What happened?!"

"We don't know," Hayley told him. 

"I can help-" Genevieve told them.

Elijah pushed her away from the table. "Don't you touch her!"

Klaus had his Mate's hand in his, his eyes full of anger and pain. "Let it be, Elijah. She was a nurse."

"There's a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from the pantry," Genevieve said. "he's trembling. Your jacket, Elijah."

Elijah quickly removed his jacket, laying it over Nell. "She's not breathing, I can hear the baby's heartbeat, but not hers."

_Nell woke up in a gasp, laying on the table. The last thing she remembered was that she was coughing up blood on the street of the French Quarter. She turned and felt raw fear. "Oh no...It can't be..."_

_"Hello," Mikael grinned._

On the other side of the veil, Geneive held a damp bundle of chamomille to Nell's forehead. "Coeur la sais patri avec mwen. Coeur la sais patri avec mwen." 

Klaus was growing frustrated and scared. He couldn't lose his Mate or his child. He bit his wrist, letting the blood dribble into Nell's mouth in hopes that it would heal her. "Come on!" he shouted when it didn't work. Hayley stood behind them, tears falling down her cheeks as Victor looked at his newly found daughter in fear and sorrow. Klaus turned to his older brother. Elijah always knew what to do.

"She's still not breathing. It's not working!" Elijah shouted, angrily throwing a table against the brick wall and shattering it. 

_"I see you remember me," Mikael told her as Nell jumped off the table and putting distance between them._

_"No...This is a nightmare. I'm dreaming."_

_"On the contrary, my darling--this is very real. " He vamp-sped over to her, putting her in a headlock. Nell gasped in fright. "Welcome to my hell, stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother!"_

_"You're dead! I watched you die! How can I be here? " Then it hit her. "Oh my god! NO!" She began to thrash around in his hold. "Noo! The baby! "_

_"The baby? That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'?" He laughed manically. "The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy?"_

_Nell's eyes turned the electric blue, and pushed herself out of his grip, breaking his arm. She picked up the coat rack, and swung it against his head. "She's not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me!"_

"I'm taking her to a real doctor," Elijah said, moving to pick Nell up.

"If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won't be enough time to get her to a hospital."

"Somebody do something!" Hayley cried out.

"Will the baby survive if delivered now?" he asked, going to his Mate's body. He remembered a long time ago, when she returned from the bayou clinic. _Nik...Promise me that you'l put her first. If anything happens to me, save her...I don't know if I can survive if I lived and she died. "_ I'll rip it out of her myself!"

Hayley and Elijah shouted at him, going to block Nell's body. "Hayley will bleed to death!" Genevieve protested. 

"I won't lose that baby."

"I won't lose either of them," ELijah told his desperate brother.

"I made her a promise!" he growled as Hayley pushed him back.

"Can't you do anything instead of just standing there and chanting?!" Victor asked.

"Patri avec mwen. Coeur la sais patri avec mwen." Genevieve got a vision of Monique using a poppet to cast a spell on Nell. "I know what to do. Get my bag, the gris-gris pouch! Now!" Victor moved to grab it. 

_"You're dead, Mikael. Your son already beat you!" Nell shouted, baring her teeth at him._

_"HE is NOT MY SON!" Mikael screamed back. "He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!"_

Genevieve spread salt around Nell's body. 

_On the Other Side, Nell kicked at the bannister to the staircase, breaking off a piece of wood to use as a stake. She rushed up the stairs. "There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb. Klaus will destroy it, one way or another. Better he dies now, and you along with it!"_

_Mikael jumped onto the second floor, starling Nell._

Geneive crushed herbs with her fingers, spreading them all over Nell's body.

_Nell jumped down to the first floor, spinning around rapidly and rushed behind him. With a roar, she stabbed him from behind. "AH!"_

_"Ahhhhhh!" Mikael screamed._

_"My daughter has an advantage Klaus never had-" She growled, sticking the stake deeper into his body. "...she will never, ever know you._ "

* * *

I gasped awake, terror rushing through me. I saw Hayley let out a sob in relief as Elijah helped me sit up. My eyes turned to Nik's, grabbing his arm as I tried to control my heart rate. He rubbed my shoulder, unshed tears in his eyes. "You're alright, love. You're alright."

"I saw him," I gasped. "He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael."

He looked scared, but brought me into his arms. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding him tightly. 

Afterwards, I was tucked into my own bed, as Hayley sat next to me. "I was so scared...We all were," she told me, holding my hand. 

"It was scary for me too."

"No...All of us seeing you like that. It was crazy. Klaus was getting desperate. Elijah was pissed. Your dad was terrifed. And I-I was heartbroken because I was about to lose my only family I had left. You're a sister to me, Nell. And this baby...I consider her my niece. Even if we're cousins, I feel really close to you." I've never seen her so upset except when her and Elijah were fighting. I pulled her close, and hugged her tight. 

"Hey...We're both okay." 

She sniffed, adn pulled away. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and nodded at me. "Considering that you saw Klaus's dick of a father, I'm moving back in. I don't want to lose you or her...I love the pack, but you two are my actual family." 

I smiled and hugged her again. "I love you, Hayley."

"I love you, too..."

Someone cleared their throat, and we seperated to see NIk. "I'm going to reclaim my old room," she told me, her eyes on Klaus. "If that's alright." 

"Of course, Wolf-Girl...Hayley...Thank you...For all you did today."

Hayley smiled at him. "You're not all that bad."

She left and Nik walked in. "You've proved quite resilient, little wolf. Fighters, both of you."

I smiled adoringly at him. "I guess we've had to be. Especially lately." He came over to me, and kissed me. "Hayley's moving back in."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear it."

"Things need to change Nik...You can't keep her or me locked in here. What happened today...It was an crazy accident."

"All I ask is that our child is kept safe."

"Me too...What are we going to do, Nik? I love you, but she needs a home and we've barely talked about her or put together a nursery or bought diapers-" 

"Come with me, hm?" he held out his hand for me, and I took it. He led me into the room next to ours and opened up the door. 

I gapsed as we walked in. He built our baby girl a nursery. It had the crib from the plantation house, a rocking chair, a dresser, and a mobile with crystals danging above the crib. "Believe it or not, Love, I would actually for all of us to be here. Our daughter should be raised by her parents, in her family home."

My eyes watered, as I touched a soft old-fashioned bunny rabbit toy inside of the crib, then smiled affectionaly at my Mate. "You, me, Elijah, Hayley, my dad, and miracle-baby, all under one roof? Sounds like a bad reality show." I

"Uh, you said you saw my father."

"Why do you still call him that? He's not your real dad."

"He's done damage only a father could do. You know this." There was a pause. "What did he say to you?"

I moved over to him, and looped my arms over his neck. "Nothing true. I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson. Always and Forever."

He smiled, kissing me with passion as his hands went around my waist the best he could. I smiled into the kiss, and snuggled into his neck and he held me, my eyes at the painting of the New Orleans with a full and bright large full moon in the sky.

* * *

Hayley stayed close to Nell in case she needed something. Victor had turned in, and Klaus was out, leaving just her and Elijah. "If I died and someone threw a party, I would be so pissed," she said as Elijah walked into her room. 

"Eleanor almost did."

"Why were you so angry?" Hayley asked, turning around and look at him.

"In a thousand years, I can't recall a time I felt so...frightened. I saw you...how sad and heartbroken you looked." Hayley felt her heart burst in her chest as Elijah went to run away.

She saw how desperate and broken Klaus looked when they thought Nell was dying. She wanted what they had. Besides...if she wanted something, she took it. Hayley turned around. "Elijah..." She moved after a moment, passionately kissing him. It was everything and every thing that she always wanted. He felt like home as he passionately kissed her back, his hand moving to cup his neck as she grabbed onto his suit jacket. They parted when she needed to breath, and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She smiled and touched her lips. 


	103. The Battle for New Orleans

I sat in the nursery with my open journal in front of me. It seemed like ages since I last wrote in my journal. The baby was right around the corner and it seemed perfect to start writing my to her. I began my letter just as my fiance came in. "Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors? So, who's the lucky recepient, then?" he asked as he smiled. "Jackson? Or, Elijah? Don't tell me it's Damon?!" I laughed as he grinned wider. "I thought he was out of the running ages ago!"

"You know full well that if I was writing a love letter it would be to you."

"Of course, Love. We all know that I'm irresistible."

I bursted out laughing. "And the award for 'Biggest Ego' goes to..." I gestured to Nik, as he continued to laugh. The baby heard his voice, and started to wake up, sending a very hard kick into my side. "Oh!"

"How is our Littlest Wolf?" 

I grinned up at him. "Do you want to...?" I indicated, rubbing my belly. 

For some reason, Nik stepped back, looking very nervous. "Come on! It's not like you've done it before!" Nik smiled and reached out and touched the side of my belly. He jumped, his eyes widening. I laughed. "You feel that?" Both of us laughted in amazement. 

"Right! I'll leave you to your secret letter, then!" 

"Wait..." I called out, pulling him close to me. I craned my head out, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too..." 

He left, and I touched my pen to my lips, thinking. _"Dear Zoe...or Kaitlyn...or Angela. To my little girl. Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is. I never got to know my mother. I have no idea what she must have thought when she carried me. So, I thought I'd write to you, so you can know how happy I am at this very moment. How much your father and I can't wait to meet you. And, I want to make you a promise, of three things that you will have that we never did have: a safe home, someone to tell you that they love you every single day, and someone to fight for you, no matter what. In other words, a family. You have such a big family waiting for you. You have your Uncle Elijah, Aunt Hayley, and also you'll have all of your aunts and uncles in Mystic Falls. So, there you go, baby girl. The rest, we're going to have to figure out together. I love you. Your mom."_

I smiled as I sealed the signed the letter and closed my journal. 

"Hey...What are you doing?" Hayley asked, coming into the nursery. 

"Nothing. What's up?" I asked, struggling to get out of my chair. 

"Jackson and Oliver should've been back by now." 

"Well, that's not good," I told her, following her out onto the catwalks. 

Hayley told Elijah of her concerns as my dad came into the room. _"Yes, brother, what is it?"_ Nik asked from wherever he was in the city. 

"It appears our wolves have gone astray, brother."

"They should have been back hours ago," Hayley shouted.

"We need to find them," Elijah finished. 

_"Well, that might be a bit tricky. You see, we've located their car on a back road in the middle of nowhere. I suspect they've been shanghai'd."_

"And you didn't feel the need to share this information?"

_"It was my intention to present you with a problem only after I had found an appropriate solution. "_

"Do enlighten us."

_"I'm closing in on it as we speak. The only person who would be bold enough to snatch my wolf allies is the one who has the most to lose."_

"Marcel," I sighed.

"No, he'll kill them!" Hayley protested. 

_"Genevieve assures me that Marcel has procured a cloaking spell. The only witch who will aid Marcel is Davina. I just need to get one last bit of leverage before I pay her a visit...And there it is."_ He hung up, and we all looked at each other. 

Elijah left with Victor to find out what was happening while Genevieve stayed behind to look after with Hayley, who paced with worry. "Elijah should have called by now," she stressed. 

"Worrying isn't going to help. You should sit down, try to keep calm."

"What are you, now, magician slash zen-life-coach?"

"The treatment of pregnant women has advanced remarkably since I was a nurse, but you're making your cousin anxious with your pacing. I know high blood pressure is bad for her, and her baby."

Hayley glanced at me and I was staring at her with wide eyes. "Fine...Sorry, Nell."

I smiled. "It's okay. You're worried. So am I."

"Both of you need to relax. You're feeding on each other's stress," Genevieve told us. "Especially now, since you're so close to term."

"I hate this. I feel completely useless," I sighed. 

"Don't you get it? You're both the point of all this. Klaus and Elijah running all over town?" Genevieve sighed. "It's all for you. I'm a bit envious."

"Great. Lucky us."

"Is there anything I can get you two?"

Hayley smiled. "How about a moonlight ring?"

Genevieve chuckled. "The spell can't be performed until the full moon reaches its apex. And, of course, I need the stones, which will be here soon enough. Have a little faith!" 

Hayley got up and walked away and I followed her. "Whoa...Hold up. What's with the worry? Is this about Jackson? Or Elijah."

"We kissed the other night."

My eyes widened as did my smile. "What?! You and Elijah?! Oh my god! Tell me everything!"

Hayley blushed and smiled a tiny bit. "It was after I decided to come back. He came into my room and said that he was scared because you were dying and that I was so sad. I took my own advice and I went for it. I guess I can think you too...You've been pushing me too."

"So...How was it?"

"Amazing. I stil haven't told him about Jackson though."

"I'm so happy for you, Hales," I told her, smiling.

"I'm going to call him to see where they're at." 

"Hayley and Elijah, sitting in a tree!" I called out. 

"Hahaha," she laughed, walking away. An hour later, the men returned home, looking very disheveled and covered in ash. 

"Nik!" I gasped, going over to hug him. 

"Thank god you're alive!" Hayley sighed, giving Jackson a hug.

"What about the stones?" I asked as Nik went to pour himself a drink. Hayley was tending to Jackson's wounds. 

"Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I'd imagine," Elijah said. 

"Marcel's not a fool. He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans. The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that. For all the good it'll do him."

"Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it?" Hayley asked. 

"This is my fault. I'll find a way to fix it," Jackson volunteered. 

Hayley rubbed his shoulder. "No, Jack, you're hurt. No one's blaming you."

"I'm blaming you! Those stones will be hard to replace," Nik told him. "Fortunately, I always have a backup plan."

There was people entering our home. We all went downstairs and Hayley grew furious. "You can't seriously mean her! She's a gangster!"

Nik turned to her. "I see her more as a means of procuring rare items at short notice." Hayley left, mumbling underneath her breath. "Greetings, Ms. Correa! I see you've brought company."

I followed her, and met my dad. "Listen, Kiddo...It's a full moon."

"I know...I'll see you in the morning." I hugged him, suprising him. "After tonight, you can spend all you want with me and your granddaughter."

"I would like that...Is Hayley coming?"

I shook my head. "She's staying to protect me and the baby in case Marcel tries something. I trust her."

"Be careful." 

The spell was started and Hayley was pacing. "Tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse," Genevieve chanted. 

Francesa rushed in. "My people say Marcel is on the move, and he's bringing friends."

Nik stiffened. "Get Nell to safety," he told Elijah.

He nodded and grabbed my arm. "Come with me."

I shook my head. "No. Some needs to watch her." I gestured to the witch. 

"You should help Klaus. My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army. I'll stay with Nell," Francessa told us. 

I nodded. "Go, Elijah...I got Hayley too. Elijah! Don't hold back." 

I could hear the fighting outside and began to pace as I waited for the stones to finish. "The stones are finished. I've done my part. Now, it's up to you," the witch said. 

Hayley grabbed one, and slipped it on her finger before going to grab the other ones. "I'll get them to the bayou."

"Actually, she was talking to me," Francessa told us, grabbing them. 

"What the hell is this?" I asked. 

"Call it a side deal. The point is, I'm taking the stones." She began to walk away, with me and Hayley folliwing her. 

"Are you out of your mind? You think the humans can go up against Klaus?"

"No, I don't. But, I'm not human." She pulled out a knife, slicing Hayley's throat.

"NO!" I screamed, rushing to her as she dropped down, holding her neck as she gagged on her blood. My hands were shaking. I grew my own fangs and quickly bit my wrist, feeding her my blood, hoping it would heal her. Hayley closed her eyes, as a tear leaked out and looked up at me as her body went limp. "Hayley?! Hayley!"

I looked up, seeing Francesa with gold eyes and fangs. "I'm like you, Nell. And now, I'm gonna take back my town!"

I growled at her. "Like hell you are!" I lunged for the woman, but was knocked into the black void. 

* * *

Things went from bad to worst through out the French Quarter. Klaus was weakened by the moonlight rings drained him of his energy. Elijah was bit, as was Marcel and his vampires. "No. No, no, no, no, no," Marcel cried out, checking on his men. Some were dead, and some where barely surviving. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Diego limped into the courtyard. "Marcel. I'm sorry."

"Oh my god, Marcel! I've been trying to find someone, anyone!" Cami said, rushing in as Marcel caught Diego. She saw the carnage. "Where-what's happening?"

Marcel turned towards the human, holding her shoulders. "You gotta get outta here. My guys have been bitten by wolves. They'll get sick, and then blood-crazy."

Cami saw the bite on his neck. "We need to find Klaus, his blood can heal you."

"MARCEL! WHERE IS SHE?" Elijah roared, throwing a chair in anger. "Where's Hayley?"

"He doesn't have her! Please! I know you don't trust him, but you know I wouldn't lie. He doesn't have her," Cami called out. 

"I can still smell her...She's here," Marcel said weakly.

Elijah realized it, but the smell was mixed with the copper smell of blood and his blood turned cold. He rushed upstairs, falling to his knees as he saw Hayley's lifeless body with her throat slit. "NO!" he screamed, going to pick her up. That's when he realized that her sister and best friend...His brother's Mate...wasn't there. "Where's Eleanor?"

Marcel and Cami walked in, and Marcel had to blink back tears. This little girl...that he once saved...was dead. "I-I don't know..." Marcel admitted. 

"Someone does," Elijah seethed, his hands shaking. "Where is my brother?"

"I left him in the street. He was gonna kill me. And then, he got jacked up by some witch's spell."

Elijah saw red. "Genevieve..." 

* * *

I've never been so terrifed in my life as a group of witches dragged me into the church, pains rippling through my body and radiating through my back. I screamed out loud, hoping that someone would hear me and come help. "Get her down on the floor!" Genevieve ordered. 

"We should take her to the City of the Dead," Monique told their leader as I was forced onto the gruond. 

"We won't make it, the baby is coming now."

My head snapped up. "No! It's too soon! Ahhhhhh!" I cried out as another contraction ran through me. 

"Apparently not."

"The plan was to induce her when the sacrifice was ready!"

"I had to subdue her, and the trauma caused a placental abruption. So, the baby is coming, and we'll just have to adapt."

I tried to fight off the witches, struggling to get free. "AHHH! LET ME GO!"

"You need to be calm, Nell."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed. 

"To be reborn, you must sacrifice," Monique told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

I pushed her hands away. "What does that mean, you psychotic little BITCH?"

"The ancestors demand an offering in exchange for power," Genevieve explained. 

"You and your child will be a fine offering," Monique finished. 

I sobbed harder both in pain and terror. "No! NO! You will not take my baby, I will kill ALL OF YOU!"

Monique looked me in the eye. "No, you won't! And neither will Klaus, or Elijah! When your baby is born, you will offer her up to those who came before us." I sobbed as I shook my head, pleading, no...begging for our lives. 

"I'm sorry, Nell, but this is the way it had to be."

"No! NO! NO! AAH! AAH!" I screamed, my body curling in on itself. Terrified screams erupted from my throat. _NIKLAUS! HELP ME!_

_Outside, Klaus stumbled through the quarter, hell bent on killing the witch. But he stopped when he heard her screams, his heart clenching at her pain and terror. **NIKLAUS! HELP ME!** Someone was hurting his Mate. He opened his mouth and roared as his eyes turned to gold in rage. _


	104. From the Cradle to the Grave

The pain was excruiating, and the fact that I was terrified about what was to come next made it so much worst. There was no time to practice the breathing techniques as I was laid ontop of an alter, contractions ripping through me. My forehead was sweaty, I was in pain, and I couldn't move. "AHHHH!" I screamed as the vice around my belly squeezed and didn't let go. "Let go of me, you bitch!" Genetive was trying to comfort me, but I wanted to be free...I wanted my baby to live. 

The doors swung open and I turned to look up to see my Mate barging in, ripping heads off the male witches that blocked his path. I sat up in relief. Monique and the blonde haired witch held hands, and used their magic to lift him up to a wall, pinning him down. "AHH!" I screamed, the pressure intensifying. 

We both watched fearlly as Genevieve grabbed the dagger. "You should know this brings me no joy. I promise I'll make it quick." I was already stripped of my underwear, tights, and boots, leaving me only in my dress. The witches covered my lower half wtih a sheet. "Let's begin, shall we?" 

"NO!" I screamed, fighting my body as I began to feel the crushing pressure.

"Nell, you need to push!" Genevieve told me. 

"NO!" I screamed out, but my body betrayed me, pushing by itself. I reached, grabbing my knees as I pushed as hard as I could. The torture continued as I felt the burning pain, and the pressure. 

"I will bring hell to your family!" Nik screamed from the wall. 

"One last push! Push! The baby's almost here!" Genevieve shouted over my screams of pain and terror. 

"I will bathe in rivers of your blood!"

I gulped in a breath, trying to find the air that left my lungs. She couldn't come! "No! No!" I begged. I could feel the baby's head leave my body. 

"I can see the baby!" Monique cried out. 

"Push! Gently! Gently!" Geneive instructed. 

I grabbed my knees, screaming as I gave a final push. "You will die screaming!"

I fell backwards, panting as I heard the most beautiful sound in the world and the pressure vanished. "There!" Genevieve said. I sat up as I saw the most beautifu and tiny baby in the warms of the witch. They cut the cord, seperating us, and wrapped her in a blanket. "You have a beautiful baby daughter." I continued to stare at the baby in shock. "We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky."

"Please," I called out, exhaustion running thruogh me. "Please, can I hold her?" 

Geneieve came around to my side, gently handing me my daughter. My heart grew as I looked at her green eyes, a small smile coming to my lips. I glanced up at my Mate, as he stared down at us, shock and amazement in his eyes. I smiled at him, but felt my head get yanked back by my hair. I barely felt the knife run across the throat as I began to gag on the blood, my hand going up to my throat.

* * *

Klaus watched in horror as his Mate was incapiated by Monique, and murdered right in front of his eyes. His eyes went cold, as he watched her fall back, the baby falling from her arms onto her stomach. "NOOOOOO!" he roared as the witches took his daughter and began to leave. "AGHHHHHHHH!" As they left, Monique twisted her wrist, snapping his neck. When he came to, he scrambled to his Mate. "No! Nell! Nell!" he cried out, grabbing her body. His body was numb, and he felt his heart hardened into ice. 

"ELEANOR!" Elijah gasped, bursing into the church. His composure broke when he saw his brother cradling her, her throat slit open just like Hayley's. He lost them both in one day..."No. No, no. No..." He fell on his knees, to shocked to say anyting.

"She's gone," Klaus numbly said, holding his head mate. 

Elijah couldn't handle it...Not Nell...Not Hayley. He bent his head and started to cry for the first time in a very long time. Klaus heard his brother weep, and lost his composure as well. He looked up at his older brother. "You've been bitten. Here." He bit his wrist, offering it to Elijah. 

Elijah took it, and drank, and then stood up. Klaus didn't, still shocked and to heartbroken to move. Elijah saw his brother fully broken. In the thousand of years, not Mikael, nor Ester, or the buisness in Mystic Falls had rendered him powerless. But now...Losing the one woman he loved (just like Elijah), he was truly broken. Elijah moved to pick up Nell's body, gently laying her on the alter. Nell, the woman with the wild carefree spirit, who cared for everybody and what he considered his sister...was gone. "How?"

"I was bested," Klaus said numbly. 

Elijah grew furious. "You were bested. Huh.You were BESTED? " Klaus looked at him in shock. "My invincible brother."

Klaus pulled himself up. "Where's Hayley?"

Elijah swallowed, ignoring the wave of tears and pain that threatened to erupt from him. "She...I found her-" 

Klaus closed his eyes, fully understanding. "They took the baby. But, there's still time. We can save her."

Meanwhile, back at the compound, after Marcel and Cami left to find a weapon, Hayley gasped awake, sitting up from a table, holding her throat. She remembered...She remembered Francesa's betrayal. The pain in her throat. Nell's cries, the hot stick fluid being forced into her mouth, and then the darkness. She felt many things and every thing. The first was _hunger._ She was hungry...She was starving. The next was the pull of a tiny person... _The baby..._

She gasped in horror. "Oh god..." she moaned, standing up. She was in transition. She had to find Nell. She had to find Elijah...He would help her. He would know what to do. She followed her instincts and left the compound. 

Klaus and Elijah raced through the graveyard, going after the witches. "The tombs are empty, the grounds are deserted, she's NOT HERE!" Elijah shouted, frantic. 

"This is the only place they can be!" Klaus shouted back, feeling stressed as well. "We'll keep searching."

"They are NOT HERE, Niklaus! We're wasting time!"

"The Harvest was here! The Reaping was here! They're about to perform a ritual which will feed their ancestors for centuries! Ancestors who are buried HERE!" Klaus noticed the statue of an angel ontop of a tomb and silenced. "This statue, we've passed by this three times, all whilst going in the same direction."

The brothers looked at each other. "They've fabricated some kind of illusion," Elijah realized. 

Klaus vamp-sped to to the top of the tomb with an angel statue to try and get a better view. But to his horror, it seemed unending. "That's one word for it."

They continued to walk, both growing increasinly short tempered. "It's ingenius. I can see them, I can feel them, and yet, they are not real," Klaus growled. 

Elijah ran a hand through his hair, distraught. "There has to be a way. Even if we could just push through -"

"What we need to do is focus," Klaus told him. 

Elijah, after years of dealing with his brother, snapped. He lost the one woman he let into his heart, and the one woman who understood him the best of all...He considered Eleanor his best friend. "My only focus right now is that child and her safety, do you understand me? This - all of this - this is the world that you created, Niklaus."

Klaus was shocked. "Brother -"

"All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life - what results did you expect? That your child would be born into a happy life? That the mother would be alive to know her daughter? Her aunt will be with us?! That we could live and thrive as some - as some sort of family?"

Klaus shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "That was your fantasy, brother, not mine!"

Elijah rushed into his face. "NO, brother! This was our hope. This was our family's hope." Elijah crumbled as he tried to catch his breath. "And now she is gone." _Hayley..._ "Do you understand? I let this person in. I let her in!" He chocked on his tears, trying to hold them back. "I don't let people in! You knew this. You've taken her from me! I needed her, and you've broken me." Elijah collasped onto the stoop of his hands, holding his head in his hands. 

Klaus stared at him, and sat down quielty next to him, gripping his arm in comfort. "You do not think I understand your pain about loosing, Hayley, but I do. I loved Lenore, but I was in love with Nell...You can tell your niece how much you cared for her mother and aunt when we save her. I'm sorry, Brother." Elijah looked at him, his chin quivering as Klaus nodded encouragingly.

Hayley ran into the church, feeling the connection grow stronger to where she was going. But she froze when she saw Nell's body. Her best friend...Her sister..."No," she whimpered, losing all hope. Just then, Nell gasped awake. 

* * *

I gasped, grabbing my throat, remembering too many things at once. It was like a door in my head was bursted open. I remembered my baby being born, Hayley dying, Nik's cries of pain, the pain of giving birth. I relaxed and felt the pull that connected me to my child. I looked over and saw Hayley staring at me with wide eyes. "Hayley?" 

"Nell...You bitch!" 

I was shocked as she slapped me, her eyes full of tears. "Ow!" I gasped, climbing off of the alter. 

"You fed me your blood, and now I'm in transition!" 

"Well, the witches slit my throat, and now I'm in transition. But...I don't know-"

Hayley gasped. "The baby's blood. You still had her blood. I read that after you give birth, most of the fetal blood goes back to the mother from the placenta."

We stared at her and both went to hug each other. "I thought you were dead! I was trying to heal you."

"I know...It's okay...I need to feed, Nell..."

"No," I told her, pulling back. "The baby...Can you feel her?"

Hayley nodded. "You know that means that we're both sired to her."

"And we can find her..." I told her, grabbing my boots and underwear from the ground. Pulling them on, I nodded to her. "Let's go save my daughter." 

We left and began to find the destroyed tombs. "It seems like our boys are already on the right path...Just slower," Hayley sighed.

"This way," I told her, feeling my connection to Nik strengthen as we got closer.

"We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time."

"That was Elijah...We're close!" Hayley said, running.

"Then we move faster," Klaus siad. 

"Or smarter," I finished, stepping into the tomb. Both men froze and turned. 

"Nell..." Klaus chocked out, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I brought back up," I said, as Hayley walked in from behind me.

"How are you two here?" Elijah asked, going over to Hayley. 

"I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger... I knew what I needed. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel our baby," I told my Mate, gripping his arm. 

Nik studied my eyes. "You died with the baby's blood still in your system." Klaus turned to Elijah and Hayley. "She's in transition."

"What about Hayley?" Elijah asked.

"I fed her my blood when Francesa killed her," I answered, seeing Hayley look down at her feet. "I tried to heal her..."

Elijah swallowed. "Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive. And Hayley as well."

Nik looked at me. "To be reborn a hybrid."

I pushed his hands away. "I don't care about me. I'm gonna go find our daughter." I left, with Hayley following me. We got there just as Genevive hed the knife above my baby's head. "NOO!" I screamed, rushing towards her.Elijah grabbed an urn, throwing it at the the witch. The four of us took charge, trying to get to my daughter. The witches channeled their ancestors, preventing a path to her. We all split up, trying to get to her. I got to Genevieve, and punched her as she grabbed the athame. I kicked the knife from her hand, and headbutted her. I knocked her down and ran towards the baby, but was stopped by pain. I grunted as my body withered in pain. I looked up to see Nik, Elijah, and Hayley fighting, but losing. Elijah grabbed a wrought iron fence post, throwing it to impale Abigail. I saw Monique pick up the dagger and hold it over her head. "Noooo!" I screamed, seeing her raise it above her head, helpless by Geneieve's magic to do anything. Just then, what looked like to be a ninja throwing star, embedded itself in her stomach, and a thousand cuts covered her body. I watched as Monique coughed up blood and fell to the ground dead. I stood up as we watched Marcel standing there, looking as pale as I was. Before any of us could do anyting, he sped over to the baby, and rushed off with her. "Nik!" I gasped, rushing after him. He nodded to me and rushed after. 

Elijah helped Hayley up from the ground, and I turned to them, my eyes wide. "Go..." he told me. 

Hayley nodded. "We got this." 

"Thank you," I breathed out, running off. 

I don't know where I found the strength, but I ended up at the compound and up in the nursery. Nik looked at me and rushed towards me, kissing me. "I thought I lost you," he cried out, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"You almost did," I sighed, gripping him tightly. "Nik...I was so scared."

"Shh...I know. Gods, I love you, Nell."

"I love you too," I said, kissing him passionately. "Nik...I'm still me...We broke the curse..." He laughed a bit, and kissed me again, both of us turning towards our daughter. "Oh god...She's beautiful,," I breathed out, stroking her plump and soft cheeks. 

"She looks just like you," Nik told me as I placed my finger in her tiny hand. She opened her eyes, looking at me. 

"No...She's got that devilish look in her eyes...You're going to be trouble maker just like your dad, aren't you Little Wolf?" My heart melted as she opened her mouth and yawned, a tiny squeak coming from her mouth. "God, Nik...It was so worth it. Aunt Jenna, and Elena, and the hunters, and Tyler...Everything." I turned to him. "I love you...So fucking much." 

"I love you too," he whispered. 

"What about Marcel?" I asked. 

"The vampires are dead...The wolves must have come after them. We've forgiven each other."

"It was Francesa..." I told him. "She stole the rings, and activated her curse with her brothers. She killed Hayley and handed me over to the witches."

"Genevieve used my blood to power the rings...That's why I was defenseless when I got to you. They'll be channeling me every full moon. What happened to her?"

"I killed her."

We turned and saw Hayley and Elijah entered, both of them coming to stare at the baby. Both smiled. Elijah grew grim. "Niklaus...we must talk."

I listened as I rocked the baby in the rocking chair as Elijah and Nik talked in our bedroom. "Was it really Esther?" I asked my cousin. 

Hayley nodded. "Yeah. That's what Genevieve said."

"Nell!" 

I turned to see my dad rush in. "Dad...What happened?"

"Oliver turned on the pack...Everybody scattered...I'm so sorry," Victor told us, staring at Hayley. 

I smiled sadly. "Wanna meet your granddaughter?" He nodded, coming over to where I was resting. 

"She looks just like you." 

"We should have felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. And now, she has control of the witches. They will never stop," Nik said from the room over. 

"No," Elijah agreed. 

"Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down. Hayley, Nell, and the child are wolf royalty, and as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim to the leadership. They will never be safe...What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother." Elijah sighed in frustration. "I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me."

Elijah raised his voice. "Then we will arm ourselves! Brother, we have fought every adversary in this town, and we have won. And we'll fight them again, no matter who they are! We will make this home a fortress."

Nik lowered his voice. "I will not have her live her life as a prisoner."

"Then we leave here, together. All of us."

"Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us! They will hunt her. She has inherited all of our enemies with none of our defenses."

I couldn't take anymore. I looked at my dad and at Hayley. My dad gave me up so I could have a better life. Hayley's parents died trying to protect her. And here we all were...full circle. 

"So, whether we stay, or we leave - we condemn her."

"There's a third option," I told them, standing in the doorway. "I grew up in a warzone. My Dad thought he could protect me. Hayley's parents tried to save her, but in the end..they were all slaughtered. Without the Gilberts, I would've spent my childhood just like Hayley. Alone and unloved." I began to tremble, as tears filled my eyes. "I made a promise, to my baby, and to myself, that she wouldn't not grow up like I did. That she would grow up safe, and loved. And yet, here she is, on her first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her, and a -a mother, who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid. And I'm the one who loves her the most." I broke down, and stroked the baby's cheek. This was the hardest thing I had to do...but I knew it was the right one. "I think the only thing to do is... send her away, while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made."

Hayley wiped her eyes from behind me at my proclamation. "No! This is insane. You heard Genevieve - so long as she lives, that baby will be hunted," Elijah protested. 

I turned and looked at Nik. He had to understand. And he did. He stood up and joined me and our baby at my side. "Not if no one knows she lives," he said. 

"What is it you intend to do, brother?" Elijah asked. 

"Whatever it takes to save our family." 

It was heartwrenching as I packed up the baby bag for Nik to take to her. The plan was set and it was already put in motion. "Are we doing the right thing?" I asked my Mate as he came into the nursery, tears in my eyes. 

He nodded. "She needs a name, Nell."

The baby cooed at me. "Zoe? Caitlin? Katherine?" I asked,

Nik chuckled. "God, no."

I sighed, and I touched her tiny hand. "I never knew I could love something so much. It honestly feels... awful. Like it might kill me."

"It nearly did." Nik stepped closer to me. "I'm sorry the beginning of her life was so violent."

I looked up at him, tears of sadness in my eyes. "It's not your fault, Nik. I know that you fought for us. You've always have."

"You know, when Elijah thought you and Hayley were dead, he said we'd lost our family's only hope."

I smiled. "'Hope.' Hope Mikaelson."

Nik smiled back at me, nodding. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson."

"After Hayley," I sighed. 

"She's as much as part of our lives. And she's been a comfort you and me." He kissed my head. "We need to go, Love..."

My heart began to break. "Okay," I sighed, picking her up. 

I closed my eyes as Nik pricked her tiny thumb with a pin, and I kissed away the drop of blood, finishing my transition. "Hayley..."

"I got it, Love." He handed the pin to Elijah that was coated with the baby's...Hope's, blood. 

I placed her in her carseat, and stroked her cheek as tears dripped down my cheeks. "I love you, Hope...For always and forever. I'll see you soon." 

He grabbed the car seat and left. I crumbled as he left and Hayley rushed in hugging me. It was time to play our part and we all walked into the memorial wall in the french quarter. I placed flowers down, and sobbed as I blew a kiss to the baby's plaque. Hayley took my hand, and Elijah took hers as we left. My eyes met Francesa's and a hatred filled me. She ruined my family...I was going to kill her. 


End file.
